SECOND CHANCE Kray Version
by Takiiyukii
Summary: Sequel Don't blame your past, because the past will never change. Kray FF"Berikan aku kesempatan kedua, aku ingin memulai semua dari awal, aku ingin menjalani hidup denganmu." Ketika mereka terpisah jarak, waktu dan keegoisan, akankah ada kesempatan untuk mereka bersatu di saat salah satunya telah kehilangan memory tentang hidupnya. Pair : Kray, Yunjae, ChangKyu, HaeHyuk,SMRookies.
1. Chapter 1

**Title [ **Second Chance** ]**

**Author [ Takii_yuuki]**

**Genre [ angst, drama, hurt/comfort, yaoi,family, friendship, romance]**

**Main cast : **

**Zhang Yixing/Lay,Wu Yifan/Kris**

**Kim Jaejoong,Jung Yunho**

**Shim Changmin,Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

**Zhoumi**

**New Cast : SMRookies - Taeyong, Yuta, Jaehyun, Johnny**

**And other character..**

**Rating : M**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent, saya hanya pinjam nama.**

**Warning : cerita ini mengandung unsur boys x boys, don't like don't read, typo bertebaran. Mohon maaf. #deepbow kalau tidak suka silahkan di[x] ya, jangan bash author ya, saling menghargai. author menulis juga gak mudah. terima kasih pengertiannya**

PING! Ponsel Changmin berbunyi, tanda ada pesan masuk. Ia mendapat sms dari putranya Yuta. _"Pengguna yang terhormat pesan ini dikirim terlebih dahulu. Saat kau membaca pesan ini, aku mungkin sudah terang diatas langit Jepang. Segera aku akan tiba di bandara Incheon."_

Changmin tersenyum mendapat sms dari putranya. Segera ia menghubungi Kyuhyun memberitahu bahwa Yuta akan pulang.

Di dalam sebuah pesawat penerbangan menuju Korea. Yuta terbangun dari tidurnya dan menggeliat. Ia membuka matanya dan melihat ke arah seorang namja yang duduk di sebelahnya yang tengah menonton drama di laptop. Namja itu menonton drama Triangle. Yuta pun ikutan menonton.

Si pemilik laptop pun menatapnya. Yuta minta maaf karena ia belum menonton episode yang dimaksud. Yuta penasaran apa yang dikatakan Dong Chul di drama itu. "Dong Chul bicara apa pada yeoja itu?"

Namja yang ada disebelah Yuta yang tak lain bernama Johnny memberikan sebelah headset-nya agar Yuta bisa mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Dong Chul.

Yuta mendengarkan dengan seksama. Ia terkesan dengan setiap kalimat yang diucapkan di drama itu. "Daebakkk. Ternyata Dong Chul romantic sekali. Pasti beruntung sekali yeoja yang mendapatkan Dong Chul." Johnny diam saja, ia melihat namja yang disampingnya itu betul-betul cerewet tapi sangat manis. (tonton MV Chanyeol feat SM Rookies – Hope remake mv hot, Yuta manis banget.)

**SECOND CHANCE**

Changmin, Kyuhyun, Jaehyun dan Taeyonng menjemput Yuta di bandara. Yuta menyelesaikan pendidikannya di Jepang selama 3 tahun. Setelah lulus dari Sekolah Dasar ia mendapat kesempatan melannjutkan pendidikan ke Jepang (Hebat! Anak Chang-Kyu kan cerdas-cerdas) dan setelah lulus SMP ia memutuskan kembali ke Korea dan menempuh pedidikannya disana.

"Umma, Appa…" teriak Yuta. Chang-Kyu dan Jaehyun melambai. Lalu dimana Taeyong, ia sedang membaca pengumuman dari LCD besar yang ada sebelah kirinya jadi ia tak melihat kedatangan Yuta, ia juga tak mendengar suara Yuta karena ia sedang memakai headset dan mendengarkan music.

Yuta langsung berlari dan ingin menghambur ke pelukan Changmin namun Yuta terpleset dan saat yang bersamaan Taeyong berbalik. Ia terkejut karena tiba-tiba ada namja yang terhuyung kearahnya, "Aaa…" teriak Yuta dan kemudian menabraknya hingga ia terjatuh dengan posisi Yuta menindih Taeyong. Changmin, Kyuhyun juga Jaehyun melongo kaget melihat kejadian itu. "Ouchh pasti sakit." Gumam Jaehyun melihat Taeyong yang ditabrak adiknya.

"Ow.." rintih Taeyong. Cukup sakit bagi Taeyong karena pantatnya lebih dulu mendarat mulus di lantai. Mereka saling bertatapan. Yuta seperti terhipnotis melihat Taeyong, seperti ada sesuatu yang berbinar keluar dari wajah Taeyong. Yuta terdiam sejenak, ia mengagumi ketampanan Taeyong hingga,"Eumm..bisa tolong turun dari badanku, rasanya seperti tertimpa gajah." Yuta tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera bangun dari tubuh Taeyong.

"Eh-eh..Maaf, maaf." Yuta membungkuk.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun menghampiri Yuta dan Taeyong. Jaehyun pun membantu Taeyong berdiri.

"Tidak apa-apa Imo." Jawab Taeyong sambil mengusap lengannya. Yuta sedikit terkejut dengan Taeyong yang memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan Imo.

"Kau Taeyong?" tunjuk Yuta.

"Ne,eoh apa kau Yuta Hyung?"Taeyong balik bertanya. Yuta mengangguk. "Aaaa..Yuta hyung.." Taeyong langsung menghambur ke pelukan Yuta. "Maaf aku tidak mengenalmu, maaf ya tadi mengatakanmu seperti gajah."

"Ar.. tak masalah."Yuta tersenyum canggung.

"Ehemm…"Changmin berdeham. Taeyong melepaskan pelukannya. "Sepertinya ada yang melupakan Appa-nya disini?" sindir Changmin. Yuta berbalik melirik Appa-nya.

"OMO, Appa-ku juga ada disini!" Yuta memeluk Appa-nya. "Appaaaa, aku merindukanmu."

"Appa juga merindukanmu kau pulang lebih awal, bukankah harusnya bulan depan?"

"Aku memajukannya kaena tiketnya lebih murah, kalau aku pulang saat liburan, tiketnya akan mahal Appa."

"Umma tidak dipeluk?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada sedih. Yuta melepaskan pelukannya pada Changmin dan memeluk Kyuhyun, "Ummaaa.. aku merindukanmu."

"Umma juga sayang.." Kyuhyun memeluknya erat. Tak lama kemudian Yuta pun melepaskan pelukan Umma-nya dan melirik ke saudaranya.

"Hyung-ku yang tersayang, kau kelihatan semakin tua, apa pelajaran disini begitu sulit?" goda Yuta. Yuta menghambur ke pelukan Jaehyun, "Aku merindukanmu hyung."

"Hyung juga namdongsaeng-ku yang paling hyung sayangi. Ternyata kau tambah manis saja, kau terlihat berbeda dari yang di foto, apa yang kau lakukan terhadap wajahmu."

"Aku tampan hyung bukan manis." Yuta merengut.

"Benar, Yuta hyung jauh lebih tampan sekarang." Seru Taeyong.

"Terima kasih Yongie, kau satu-satunya yang bilang aku tampan." Yuta menarik lengan Taeyong. "Nanti hyung beri hadiah dari Jepang untukmu."

"Benarkah hyung, ne aku mau."

"Sudah-sudah, nanti bicaranya dilanjutkan dirumah saja. Ayo kita pulang, Halmeoni dan Harabeoji sudah menunggu dirumah." Ajak Kyuhyun. Mereka mengangguki permintaan Kyuhyun.

"Sini aku bawakan kopermu hyung." Taeyong menawarkan bantuan pada Yuta. Sebelum Yuta menjawab Taeyong sudah menyambar koper Yuta.

"E-eh t-tidak usah." Tapi Taeyong sudah mendahuluinya menuju mobil. Di dalam mobil Yuta duduk dengan Taeyong, Jaehyun memilih duduk dibelakang untuk karena ia sedang tidak enak badan.

"Hyung, nanti kita satu SMA lo."

"Kau sudah SMA? Bukankah kau harusnya masih kelas 3 SMP?"

"AKu ikut kelas percepatan hyung, jadi aku bisa masuk SMA bersama kalian. Bagaimana? Aku pintar kan? .ha" Taeyong memeluk lengan Yuta dan menggosok-gosokkan kepalanya di bahu Yuta.

"Ne, kau pintar sekali tapi kau juga cerewet."

"Hyung kau tidak lupa bahasa Korea kan? Kau pindah ke Jepang saat kau berusia 12 dan kau menjalani 3 tahun di Jepang dan kau disebut anak jenius. Kebanyakan orang dengan dua kewarganegaraan disana tidak bisa berbahasa Korea karena disana pasti kau akan menggunakan bahasa Jepang."

"Tentu saja aku tidak lupa. Bahasa Jepang digunakan disekolah dan jika dirumah kau bisa menggunakan bahasa Korea, tergantung dengan siapa kau disana? Kalau kau dengan denganmu yang hanya bisa berbahasa Jepang, tentu kau akan menggunakan bahasa Jepang, tidak mungkin kau akan menggunakan bahasa Korea tapi jika kau disana kau bersama temanmu yang bisa bahasa Korea tentu kau akan memakai bahasa Korea disana."

"Daebakkk, hyung memang jenius."Taeyong mengacungkan jempolnya pada Yuta. Kemudian dengan santainya Taeyong menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Yuta.

"Eh.." Yuta terkejut. "Hyung aku ingin tidur sebentar, nanti kalau sudah sampai dirumah bangunkan aku ya." Ucapnya dan langsung ia menutup matanya. Yuta tak bisa berbuat banyak, harusnya ia yang tidur tapi kenapa malah Taeyong yang tidur.

"Uhh kenapa malah dia yang tidur? Harusnya kan aku yang tidur."

"Maklumi saja, Taeyong hanya menghabiskan 4 jam sehari untuk tidur. Jadi kalau ada waktu yang bisa dia manfaatkan untuk tidur, dia akan memilih untuk tidur." Ucap Kyuhyun menjawab keluhan putranya.

"Memangnya kenapa Umma?"

"Taeyong itu sudah menjadi Traine di salah satu agensi terkenal disini. Jadi dia harus membagi waktunya untuk sekolah, latihan dan perform pra-debut-nya"

"Jadi anak ini calon artis?"

"Ya begitulah. Dia ikut audisi dan berhasil mengalahkan ribuan peserta dan dia berhasil mendapat juara 1 dengan kategori best dance dan best looking."

"Wow, kenapa aku tidak tahu ya?"

"Taeyong tidak ingin dikatakan pamer atau sombong karena sudah berhasil menjadi calon artis, jadi dia tidak menggembar-gemborkan prestasinya itu. Memang anak itu agak cerewet tapi dia tidak suka pamer kemampuannya." Yuta mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, dia kagum dengan adiknya Taeyong, tapi setiap kali ia mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Taeyong di bandara tadi membuat wajahnya memanas. Sejak di Jepang, ia focus ke pendidikannya, ia juga tak terlalu memperhatikan wajah Taeyong meskipun Jaehyun sering mengirimkan fotonya bersama Taeyong.

**SECOND CHANCE**

Seorang namja cantik dengan dimple manis yang menghiasi pipinya saat ia tersenyum, mengunjungi toko baju langganannya. Ia ingin membeli jaket musim dingin yang baru karena ia merasa miliknya sudah kekecilan. Setelah membeli jaketnya ia berjalan pulang, tiba-tiba hujan turun, namja itu mencari tempat berteduh. Ia berteduh di depan kafe De Amour.

Di dalam kafe, seorang namja kewarganegaraan China sibuk dengan ipad-nya. Namja China dan tinggi bak supermodel itu saja pindah ke Praha setelah beberapa tahun tinggal di Kanada, dan tentu kalian sudah tahu siapa dia? Ya dia adalah Kris. Kris pindah ke Praha setelah 15 tahun di Kanada menjalani terapi. Rencananya hari ini ia ingin berkeliling kota Praha tapi ternyata malah hujan,ia mendesah sambil ia memandang keluar hujan yang cukup deras.

Namja berdimple itu berbalik dan melihat Kris yang sedang menopang dagu sambil melihat hujan yang turun dengan derasnya. Namja namja itu tersenyum, ia bisa menebak bahwa namja yang berada di dalam kafe itu sedang sebal dengan hujan dan berharap hujan itu akan segera berhenti.

Sampai akhirnya Kris menoleh ke arah namja manis yang secara kebetulan namja itu membalikkan badannya dan Kris hanya bisa melihat punggung namja itu. Kris mengamatinya dengan sangat intens, hingga ada seorang pelayan yang membawakan cokelat panas pesanan Kris.

Kris berterimakasih pada pelayan itu, saat ia menatap keluar, namja itu sudah tidak ada. Ia celingukan mencarinya, namun karena tak juga ditemukan Kris menyerah dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Ternyata namja berdimple manis itu masuk ke dalam kafe, ia menerima telepon dari 'kekasihnya'. Namja itu terlihat senang setelah menerima telepon dari kekasihnya, ia pun menunggu kekasihnya di Kafe.

Karena dirasa sudah selesai, Kris mengakhiri pekerjaannya dan beranjak dari kafe. Setelah membayar Kris mencari lagi keberadaan namja yang ia lihat di luar kafe tersebut dan Kris menemukannya, namun lagi-lagi namja itu memunggunginya dan Kris hanya bisa melihat punggungnya namun hal itu sudah membuat Kris senang. Ia tersenyum dan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kafe.

**SECOND CHANCE**

Sampai dirumah, Changmin, Kyuhyun dan Jaehyun turun lebih dahulu. Yuta yang mendapat tugas untuk membangunkan Taeyong.

"Taeyong bangun, sudah sampai." Ucap Yuta sambil mengambil lollipop dari mulutnya, sekarang gantian Yuta yang memakan lollipop, namun Taeyong begitu terlelap, Yuta melirik ke arah Taeyong. DEG! Jantungnya berdetak. Taeyong begitu tampan meskipun sedang tertidur. Yuta menggeleng, 'Sadar Yuta, Taeyong itu saudaramu.' Bathin Yuta. Taeyong terbangun, "Kita sudah sampai ya?" ia sedikit menggeliat dan tanpa sengaja wajahnya bertatapan dengan Yuta dengan jarak yang cukup dekat.

DEG!DEG!DEG! Jantung Yuta berdetak semakin kencang. Wajahnya memerah, sedangkan Taeyong dengan wajah polosnya dan masih setengah sadar pelan-pelan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yuta. Lalu.. Hap! Ia mencaplok lollipop yang dipegang Yuta.

"Aku lapar hyung, terima kasih ya lollipop-nya." Ucap Taeyong sambil mengemut lollipop Yuta. Taeyong melewati Yuta yang masih terdiam diposisinya, ia memilih keluar lebih dulu. "Hyung kau tidak keluar?" Tanya Taeyong membuyarkan lamunan Yuta.

"Eh, eh.. iya, iya aku keluar." Yuta menepuk pipinya agar segera sadar dan keluar dari mobil.

"Halmeoniiiiii…" teriak Taeyong sambil berlari menghampiri Jaejoong yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam bersama.

"Jung Taeyong, jangan berteriak. Halmeoni belum tuli." Ucap Jaejoong dengan sabar.

"Maaf Halmeoni, aku lapar sekali. Wah makanannya banyak, aku akan menghabiskan semuanya."

"Mana Yuta, bukankah tadi tadi dia bersamamu?" Tanya Jaejoong karena tak melihat Yuta.

"AKu disini Halmeoni.." ucap Yuta sambil memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang.

"Cucu Halmeoni sudah besar rupanya."

"Aku merindukan Halmeoni. Halmeoni masih cantik. hehehe"

"Eh cucu Halmeoni ini nakal sekali, kau senang sekali menggoda Halmeoni, sana temui Harabeoji mu dulu, dia sudah menunggumu dari tadi."

"Ne Halmeoni." Yuta melepaskan pelukannya dan menghampiri Yunho yang sedang menerima telepon.

"Harabeoji." Panggil Yuta. Yunho menoleh dan menutup teleponnya. "Yuta.." Yuta menghambur ke pelukan Yunho. "Harabeoji, aku merindukanmu.. Harabeoji masih tampan saja. AKu jadi iri."

"Yuta jangan mulai menggoda Harabeoji, kau nakal sekali." Yunho menyentil hidung Yuta. "Harabeoji juga merindukanmu, bagaimana pendidikanmu disana? Lancar?"

"Ne Harabeoji, mereka semua baik-baik padaku dan sebelum pergi mereka sempat membuatkanku perayaan untuk perpisahan."

"Ayo kita makan. Semua sudah siap." Panggil Jaejoong. Yunho mengajak Yuta ke meja makan dan berkumpul dengan yang lain.

"Kau hari ini ada latihan Yongie?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Ada sih halmeoni, memang kenapa?"

"Apa kau tidak bisa minta izin libur sehari saja, Yuta kan baru saja tiba dari Jepang, apa kau tidak mau menemaninya bersama Jaehyun. Kalian pasti ingin menghabiskan waktu bertiga." Taeyong menatap Jaejoong.

'Aku bisa izin tidak ikut latihan, tapi kalau tidak masuk kerja, nanti makin lama mengumpulkan uangnya. Tapi Yuta hyung baru datang dan Halmeoni juga sudah meminta, masa' mau aku tolak. Ya sudah, aku izin saja.' Bathin Taeyong.

"Yongie, bagaimana?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Ne Halmeoni nanti aku akan menelpon pelatih." Jawab Taeyong dengan senyum lebar. Mereka pun melanjutkan makannya.

Kerja? Kenapa Taeyong bisa bekerja sampingan setelah latihan. Ia bisa meminta apapun dari Yunho tanpa perlu bekerja keras, tapi Taeyong memilih bekerja sambilan sebagai food delivery tapi Yunho dan yang lain tidak mengetahuinya karena ia menyamar dan tak seorang pun mengenalnya sebagai Taeyong. Ia ingin membeli sesuatu dengan kerja kerasnya sendiri.

**SECOND CHANCE**

_"Kris, jangan lupa minum obatmu dan kau jangan sampai lupa menulis jurnalmu. Alat perekammu, jangan sampai lupa." Ucap seseorang dari line seberang._

"Ne Appa, aku tidak akan lupa menulis jurnalku."

_"Apa kau sudah menemukannya?"_

"Belum Appa. Tapi aku yakin dia ada disini. Firasatku mengatakan Yixing-ku ada disini."

_"Ne, Appa mendukungmu, carilah dia, raih kebahagianmu Kris, Appa ingin kau kembali seperti Kris ku yang dulu, sudah cukup Appa kehilanganmu selama 14 tahun terakhir, dan sekarang kau harus bahagia."_

"Terima kasih Appa sudah merawatku selama 14 tahun terakhir ini dan terima kasih 1 Tahun terakhir kau menemaniku mengembalikan kebahagiaanku yang hilang."

_"Appa menyayangimu Kris."_

"Aku juga Appa." PIP! Kris menutup teleponnya. Kris berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya dan merebahkan dirinya disana. Sebelum itu ia mengambil sesuatu dari laci meja nakasnya, sebuah foto. Foto dirinya dan Yixing saat dia berada di Praha. Kris dan Yixing saling bertatapan. (bayangkan di happy camp 2012, pas Kris bertatapan dengan Yixing, tatapannya Jleb sekali)

Kris menitihkan airmata saat melihat foto itu. Andai saja saat itu dia lebih tegas mungkin saat ini dia tidak akan berpisah dengan Yixing.

"Maafkan aku Xing, aku membuat hubungan kita berakhir dengan buruk. Tapi aku akan menemuimu dan aku akan memperbaiki hubungan kita. Aku tahu sudah terlambat tapi aku ingin memperbaikinya, berikan aku kesempatan kedua." Gumam Kris sambil mendekap foto itu.

**Flashback 15 years ago**

**Beberapa menit kemudian ambulance datang. Yixing segera dibawa ke rumah sakit. Kris, Donghae dan Eunhyuk menemani di ambulance. Kris terus menggenggam tangan Yixing.**

**"Yixing bertahanlah, kumohon." Darah terus saja mengalir dari kepala dan perutnya. Petugas medis sudah membersihkan luka dikepala Yixing dan memberikan oksigen pada Yixing juga memasang infuse pada Yixing. **

**"Bertahan baby, sebentar lagi kita sampai di rumah sakit." Eunhyuk juga tak kalah panic dengan Kris. Ia terus berdoa agar Yixing bertahan. Nafas Yixing semakin lemah, denyutnya juga. **

**"Petugas medis, apakah rumah sakitnya masih jauh?" Tanya Donghae tak sabar.**

**"Sebentar lagi Tuan, rumah sakit X adalah rumah sakit terdekat dari sini." Jawab si petugas medis dengan sabar.**

**10 menit kemudian mereka sampai dirumah sakit, Yixing segera dibawa ke ruang ICCU untuk menjalani operasi. Kris dan Eunhyuk tak bisa masuk akhirnya mereka menunggu diluar. 5 menit kemudian Yunho, Jaejoong, Changmin dan Kyuhyun datang. Mereka menyusul Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Kris yang telah lebih dulu berada di rumah sakit.**

**"Bagaimana Yixing?" Tanya Jaejoong menghampiri Eunhyuk.**

**"Dia didalam." Jawab Eunhyuk dengan berurai airmata. Donghae memeluknya, mencoba menenangkan Eunhyuk.**

**Kris bersandar di pojok dekat dengan pintu ruang ICCU. Ia melihat tangannya yang berlumuran darah. Darah Yixing. Kris menangis, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia menjambak rambutnya kasar dan terus terisak, meratapi kebodohannya. **

**Changmin yang sedari tadi terdiam melihat Kris seperti orang kesetanan segera menghampirinya. "Kris, apa yang kau lakukan?" Changmin mencoba menyadarkan Kris tapi Kris hanya menggeleng keras. "hei-hei kau kenapa?"**

**"Ini salahku, jika bukan karena aku, Yixing tidak akan seperti ini, ini salahku." Kris memukul kepalanya dan itu membuat Changmin takut, ia memegang tangan Kris dan mencengkramnya.**

**"Kris, cukup! Kau hanya akan melukai dirimu sendiri. Cukup Kris!"**

**"Aku yang salah hyung, aku yang salah."**

**"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu karena semua itu percuma, yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah berdoa agar tidak terjadi sesuatu dengan Yixing." Kris melepaskan cengkraman Changmin, tubuhnya pun merosot ke lantai karena lemas. Kris membenamkan kepalanya diantara kedua kakinya. Changmin berjongkok dan memeluk Kris.**

**"Kita semua bersedih tapi bukan saatnya kita menyalahkan diri sendiri." Kris terus menangis di pelukan Changmin, Kyuhyun menangis haru melihat Changmin menenangkan Kris. Dalam keadaan seperti ini Changmin masih bisa berpikir dengan kepala dingin dan tidak menyalahkan siapapun.**

**30 menit kemudian, dokter keluar. Mereka semua berkerumun menghampiri sang dokter, kecuali Changmin yang menemani Kris yang baru saja tenang di ruang tunggu dekat ICCU.**

**"Bagaimana keadaan Yixing, dokter Kim?" Tanya Eunhyuk penuh harap.**

**"Pasien mengalami pendarahan. Tuan Yixing dan bayinya dalam kondisi kritis dan kami hanya bisa menyelamatkan salah satunya, bayinya dan Tuan Yixing sendiri. Kami butuh jawaban segera Tuan, Nyonya."**

**"Selamatkan Yixing."jawab Eunhyuk tiba-tiba. Jaejoong terbelalak dengan jawaban Eunhyuk.**

**"Hyukkie, bagaimana kau bisa mengambil keputusan seperti ini?" **

**"Nyawa Yixing jauh lebih penting dari bayi itu."**

**"Hyukkie.." Donghae menyela namun Eunhyuk menepis tangan Donghae. **

**"Aku ibunya, dan aku yang berhak memberi keputusan bukan dirimu." Tunjuk Eunhyuk pada Jaejoong.**

**"MWO!" Jaejoong terkejut dengan sikap Eunhyuk yang berubah 180', "K-kau?"**

**"Selamatkan Yixing dokter apapun caranya, Yixing tidak menginginkan bayi itu, jadi selamatkan putraku apapun caranya." Seru Eunhyuk.**

**"Siapa bilang Yixing tidak menginginkan bayii itu, dia berusaha mati-matian mempertahankan bayi itu, bagaimana bisa kau mengambil keputusan secara sepihak tanpa mempertimbangkannya dulu."**

**"Kalau kita menyelamatkan bayinya? Apa bayi itu akan bertahan? Kemungkinan Yixing selamat lebih besar dari bayi itu. Selamatkan Yixing, aku tidak membutuhkan bayinya. Besok Yixing masih bisa mengandung lagi, mengorbankan satu demi keselamatan putraku jauh lebih penting. Selamatkan Yixing Dokter, selamatkan dia."**

**"Baiklah, kami akan menyelamatkan Tuan Yixing. Tolong tanda tangani ini, sebagai persetujuan jika terjadi sesuatu dengan bayinya kami tidak bertanggung jawab karena prioritas kami adalah Tuan Yixing." Eunhyuk merebut surat itu dari sang suster yang berada di samping sang dokter kemudian ia menandatanganinya. "Lakukan sekarang dokter. Lakukan."perintah Eunhyuk. Dokter itu membungkuk kemudian masuk lagi ke ruang ICCU.**

**"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal ini? Kau kejam sekali Hyuk."**

**"Apa salah jika aku mempertahankan putraku sendiri. Aku ibu kandungnya, aku memiliki hak penuh atas dirinya kalau saja kau tidak menghalangiku membawa Yixing ke Amerika, kejadiannya tidak akan seperti ini."**

**"Kau juga ikut andil dalam hal ini. Kau tahu kalau Kris masih hidup tapi kau membiarkan anakku meratapinya seperti orang gila, dia menghadapi kehamilannya sendirian dan kau tidak tahu betapa beratnya itu. Setidaknya jika Yixing tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, ia tidak akan menderita seperti ini. Aku yang mengasuh dia selama 17 tahun ini dan aku yang lebih tahu tentang dia daripada dirinya. Sebelum ada dirimu, kehidupan Yixing baik-baik saja tapi setelah kau masuk kehidupan Yixing berubah dan bukannya menjadi baik tapi menjadi lebih buruk.." **

**"Aarrgghh.." PLAKK! Eunhyuk menampar Jaejoong.**

**"Hyukie/Boo.." seru Donghae dan Yunho bersama-sama. Jaejoong mengusap pipinya bekas ditampar Eunhyuk. Matanya berkaca-kaca, bukan karena ditampar melainkan sakit karena Eunhyuk berubah menjadi Eunhyuk yang kejam dan tidak berperasaan. "Kau akan menyesali keputusanmu Lee Hyukjae." Yunho menjauhkan Jaejoong dari Eunhyuk yang masih terlihat marah. Ia membawa Jaejoong ke ruang Tunggu dan diikuti Kyuhyun, sedangkan Donghae menenangkan Eunhyuk yang nafasnya masih terengah-engah.**

**#**

**2 jam berlalu, operasi pun selesai. Dokter Kim keluar bersama asisstennya. Beberapa waktu yang lalu, Donghae meminta yang lain berkumpul di depan ruang tunggu. Meskipun dengan berat hari Jaejoong mau ikut menunggu Yixing didepan ruang ICCU. Ia pun juga tak bicara dengan Eunhyuk setelah kejadian penamparan itu. Kris juga ikut berkumpul namun tatapannya kosong, jujur ia tertekan saat ini dengan keadaan Yixing. Ia masih menyalahkan dirinya sebagai penyebab kecelakaan Yixing.**

**"Bagaimana dokter keadaan Yixing?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang lebih dulu menghampiri sang dokter. Jaejoong memilih untuk duduk dan mendengarkan, ia benar-benar menjaga jarak dengan Eunhyuk saat ini. **

**"A-aku ingin kesana hyung." Ucap Kris pada Changmin. Changmin mengiyakan permintaan Kris, ia mengantarkan Kris mendekat kearah dokter Kim.**

**"Keadaan Tuan Yixng masih dalam kondisi kritis, kami sudah berusaha menghentikan pendarahannya namun Tuan Yixing masih belum bisa dikatakan membaik. Kita tunggu sampai besok, jika Tuan Yixing bisa melewati masa kritisnya maka dia akan selamat,"**

**"Jika tidak?" Tanya Kris tiba-tiba.**

**"Jika tidak, kami mohon maaf, kami sudah berusaha semampu kami. Dan bayi Tuan Yixing berhasil kami keluarkan namun bayi-nya juga kritis. Suster Nam membawa bayi Tuan Yixing ke ruang incubator. Detak jantungnya lemah,apalagi bayinya terlahir prematur, kami tidak bisa memastikan sampai kapan bayinya akan bertahan tapi kami sudah berusaha menyelamatkannya. Kami mohon maaf."**

**BRUK! Kris terjatuh, airmatanya mengalir deras. Ia menggeleng keras. "Andwee..andwee." Kris benar-benar tak kuat menerima berita itu dari dokter. "Kris!" Changmin terkejut dengan Kris yang tiba-tiba terjatuh. Ia mencoba menolong Kris namun Kris tiba-tiba pingsan. Changmin segera memanggil dokter dan membawa Kris ke ruang perawatan.**

**Jaejoong melihat suster Nam keluar membawa box bayi. Ia bangkit dan mengikuti suster Nam menuju ruang incubator. Yunho mengikutinya dan meminta Kyuhyun untuk tetap disitu.**

**Jaejoong menangis melihat bayi Yixing yang sekarang berada di incubator. "Yun,kenapa bayi tak berdosa itu harus mengalami semua ini? Dia hanya bayi yang tak berdosa,kenapa dia harus mengalami hal seperti ini?" Jaejoong mengusap box kaca milik bayi Yixing. Bayi itu begitu kecil karena umurnya masih 7 bulan, tubuhnya masih memerah namun bayi sekecil itu sudah dipasangi berbagai alat untuk menjaga agar bayi itu tetap hidup.**

**"Jika bayi ini tetap bertahan sampai besok, aku akan merawatnya dan memberikan kasih sayang penuh padanya. Aku akan membuatnya menjadi anak yang tak kurang kasih sayang dan membuat orang yang sudah membuangnya menyesal." Janji Jaejoong dengan berurai airmata.**

**"Ne, kita akan merawatnya. Kita akan membesarkannya dan membuat dia menjadi anak yang special." Yunho mendekap Jaejoong.**

**"Sayang, kau harus bertahan, Halmeoni dan Harabeoji akan menjagamu nanti. Halmeoni mohon bertahanlah." Pinta Jaejoong.**

**Pagi Harinya…**

**Kris membuka matanya,kepalanya masih sedikit pusing namun ia sudah lebih baik. Kris melihat disampingnya ada Zhoumi yang masih tertidur. Zhoumi menemaninya setelah mendapat telepon dari Changmin..**

**"Appa.." panggil Kris lirih. Zhoumi menggeliat, ia melihat putranya telah sadarkan diri. **

**"Kris, kau sudah sadar nak?"**

**"Sekarang jam berapa? Bagaimana keadaan Yixing?" Tanya Kris.**

**"Ini sudah pagi Kris, Appa belum tahu kabar terakhir tentang Yixing."**

**"A-aku ingin melihatnya. Tolong Appa."**

**"N-ne, ne baiklah, Appa akan mengantarmu." Zhoumi membantu Kris berdiri dan mengantarnya ke ruang ICCU. Dari jauh Kris melihat Eunhyuk dan Donghae sedang bicara dengan sang dokter. Terlihat raut wajah dokter Kim tidak menunjukkan bahwa ada kabar bagus tentang Yixing. Dokter Kim menggeleng pada Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Tubuh Kris bergetar melihat reaksi Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba langsung memeluk Donghae. Kyuhyun pun menangis, ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia juga melihat Changmin memukul tembok, seperti orang yang kecewa, marah dan sedih. **

**Ia melepas pegangan Zhoumi dan berjalan sempoyongan mendekati keluarga Yixing. "A-a-ada a-a-pa Do-dok-dokter?" Tanya Kris dengan nada bergetar. Dokter Kim menatap Kris dengan wajah penuh penyesalan. "Maafkan kami, kami sudah.." belum selesai sang dokter bicara Kris sudah menggeleng keras**

**"Andwe.. andwee.." Kris menggeleng. Zhoumi berlari menghampiri Kris. "Andwee, tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin."**

**"KRIS!" Zhoumi khawatir dengan putranya, ia ingin memegang putranya namun tangannya ditepis oleh Kris.**

**"Maaf Tuan tapi.."**

**"Dokter, bayi Tuan Yixing kritis, detak jantungnya melemah." Ucap suster Jang dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.**

**"Apa? Kita kesana suster." Dokter Kim membungkuk pada pasangan EunHae dan pergi ke ruang incubator. **

**Kris semakin limbung, anaknya Kritis, Yixing tak bisa diselamatkan. Ia merasa dunianya terasa berputar, Yixing telah pergi dan sebentar lagi anaknya. Ia tak kuat menghadapi semua itu. Kris sempoyongan, ia pun terjatuh tapi naas, kepalanya membentur tembok lebih dulu. Hal yang terakhir Kris lihat adalah senyum Yixing pada dirinya dan setelah itu kegelapan menyelimutinya.**

**#**

**"Tuan Yixing koma dan melihat benturan yang terjadi, sepertinya Tuan Yixing akan mengalami amnesia permanen. Melihat dari CT Scan yang sudah kami lakukan."ujar dokter Kim.**

**"Apa kami bisa membawanya pergi berobat ke Amerika dokter?" Tanya Eunhyuk.**

**"Tentu saja, jika keluarga pasien menginginkan pasien menjalani pengobatan di luar negeri, itu menjadi hak pasien."**

**"Kami akan membawa Yixing ke Amerika." Ucap Eunhyuk mantap. "Tolong siapkan segala sesuatunya dan aku ingin keberangkatan Yixing dalam minggu ini."**

**"Baik Tuan Eunhyuk,kami akan siapkan semua." Ujar Dokter Kim.**

**#**

**"Kondisi bayi Tuan Yixing sudah lebih baik, bayi Tuan Yixing berhasil melewati masa kritis. Dia benar-benar bayi ajaib." Suster Nam menjelaskan dengan wajah berbinar. Jaejoong terharu mendengar penjelasan suster Nam.**

**"Dia akan bertahan kan suster?" tany Jaejoong.**

**"Tentu Tuan, belum pernah saya memiliki keyakinan seperti ini tapi saya yakin bayi Tuan Yixing akan bertahan dan tumbuh menjadi bayi yang sehat." Jaejoong tersenyum melihat bayi Yixing yang saat ini menggeliat lucu di incubator. **

**"Kami para dokter benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa bayi Tuan Yixing akan bertahan, dilihat dari kondisinya, harapan untuk bertahan hidup sangat kecil bagi bayi ini." Tambah dokter Kim.**

**"Anak ini adalah keajaiban,terima kasih , terima kasih sudah bertahan sayang." Ucap Yunho penuh haru.**

**"Jangan sampai mereka tahu kalau anak Yixing masih hidup." Ucap Jaejoong tiba-tiba.**

**"Apa maksudmu Boo?" Tanya Yunho heran.**

**"Buat mereka percaya kalau anak Yixing sudah meninggal, kalau mereka tahu mereka akan mengambilnya Yun. Aku tidak mau kehilangan keluarga lagi. Bayi ini sudah dibuang oleh keluarga ibunya karena mereka tahu kalau anak ini tidak akan bertahan tapi jika mereka tahu anak ini masih hidup, mereka akan mengambilnya."**

**"Bagaimana jika nanti dia bertanya tentang orang tuanya? Atau Yixing bertanya tentang anaknya?"**

**"Kita orang tuanya, Changmin dan Kyuhyun bisa jadi orang tuanya. Meskipun Yixing sadar pasti Eunhyuk akan mengatakan kalau anak Yixing sudah meninggal. Suster Nam, Dokter Kim, rahasiakan hal ini pada siapapun, buat laporan kematian anak ini. Jika Eunhyuk dan Donghae bertanya bilang pada mereka kalau anak ini tidak selamat. Jangan sampai ada yang tahu kalau anak ini masih hidup." Ancam Jaejoong.**

**"B-baik Tuan." Jawab Dokter Kim sedikit ketakutan. "T-tapi sepertinya mereka tidak akan kembali lagi kemari dalam waktu dekat."**

**"Apa maksudmu?"**

**"Tuan Eunhyuk membawa Tuan Yixing ke Amerika untuk menjalani pengobatan disana. Tuan Yixing divonis mengalami amnesia permanen dan saat ini Tuan Yixing koma. Mereka akan berangkat beberapa hari lagi."**

**"Bagaimana dengan Kris?"**

**"Tuan Kris mengalami depresi."**

**"D-dia gila?" Dokter Kim tidak menjawab. Jaejoong tercengang. "MWO!" Jaejoong menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Kasihan sekali anak ini, setidaknya jika keluarga ibunya membuangnya masih ada ayahnya tapi Kris, Yun.. takdir apa yang mempermainkan mereka." Jaejoong benar-benar tak percaya dengan semua kejadian ini. "Ini salah mantan istrimu itu Yun, kalau membunuh itu tidak berdosa, aku ingin membunuhnya." Suster Nam dan Dokter Kim terkejut mendengar kata-kata Jaejoong.**

**"Ne, kau tahu dia begitu obsesif dan sedikit gila." **

**"Dokter Kim, suster Nam, umumkan kematian bayi Yixing di depan orang tua Yixing, bukan karena aku jahat, tapi aku hanya ingin melindungi cucuku."**

**"N-ne Tuan. K-kami permisi." Dokter Kim dan Suster Nam membungkuk pamit dan meninggalkan YunJae.**

**"Boo jangan marah-marah, kau bisa cepat Tua kalau marah-marah terus."**

**"Kau mengatakan aku tua?"Tanya Jaejoong marah.**

**"Kau masih tetap yang paling cantik istriku, aku hanya ingin kau tidak marah-marah terus, kepalaku agak pusing sayang." Ujar Yunho sambil duduk di kursi tunggu depan ruang incubator.**

**"Maafkan aku Yun, aku hanya tidak percaya semua ini akan terjadi, aku hanya ingin Yixing bahagia tapi kenapa sulit sekali. Yun sejak kapan kau tahu kalau Kris belum meninggal? Kau bilang saat di pemakamannya." Tanya Jaejoong ikut duduk di samping Yunho.**

**"Ne saat itu aku mendengar dari orang yang mengangkat peti mati Kris. **

**_'_**_Peti mati ini terasa sangat ringan.'_

**Itu yang aku dengar dari mereka. Aku pun mulai curiga. Dan beberapa waktu yang lalu aku bicara pada Changmin, **

_'Apa Appa yakin?'_

_'Aku masih belum mempercayainya,tidak lama setelah dia tiba di Amerika, kabar kematiannya beredar. Tidak mungkin begitu cepat bahkan jika kankernya sungguh muncul kembali.'_

_'Jadi menurut Appa, ada seseorang yang menggunakan kematian Kris untuk menutupi sesuatu.'_

_'Menurutku Kris tidak mati sama sekali.'_

**Aku mendatangi apartemen Kris bersama Changmin. Saat itu yang membuka pintu Hyena, dia cukup terkejut dengan kedatangan kami.**

_'Yu-Yunho, Changmin, ada masalah apa? Kenapa kalian kemari?'_

**Aku langsung menerobos masuk dan dia kelihatan keberatan.**

_'Aku sedang ada tamu,jangan asal masuk Yun.'_

**Dan saat aku masuk kedalam, tahu siapa yang ada didalam?**

_'Halo, Wu Yi Fan.'_

**Dan kau pasti juga terkejut siapa yang ada disana selain Kris, Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk juga ada disana, bersama Victoria.**

_'Mengapa kau memalsukan kematian Kris?Apa yang kalian sembunyikan?'_

**AKu mendengar ada orang yang mengetuk pintu apartemen Kris, aku dan Changmin bersembunyi begitu juga Eunhyuk dan Hyena, akhirnya Victoria yang membuka pintu dan ternyata Yixing yang datang. Ia sempat melihat Kris, dan aku yakin Yixing pasti terkejut tapi segera Victoria menyuruh Yixing pergi. Hyena mengatakan padaku alasannya, M.E telah di akusisi ShengGu, hal itu terjadi karena M.E mengalami masalah financial dan pajak. Meskipun M.E tidak diakusisi ShengGu, jika M.E mendapat masalah maka ShengGu tidak akan bisa kabur karena M.E adalah investor terbesar di ShengGu. Lagipula salah satu anak perusahaan ku yang aku serahkan pada Tuan Lee sudah bergabung dengan ShengGu dan jika ShengGu dinverstigasi, mungkin aku akan ikut kedalamnya secara tidak langsung.**

_'Kematian Kris paling melukai Yixing, kalian sadar atau tidak?Dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang masalah kalian tapi dia yang paling merasakan akibatnya, dia sedang hamil, kau tahu betapa beratnya dia menjalani kehamilannya tanpa seorang pendamping disampingnya, aku tidak mau apa yang dirasakan Jaejoong juga dirasakan oleh Yixing. Dan Kau juga Eunhyuk, bagaimana bisa kau menyembunyikan hal ini dari anakmu sendiri? Kau tidak lihat bagaimana Yixing beberapa bulan ini, sebagai ibu kau tidak punya hati Hyuk.'_

_'Sejak awal aku tidak suka dengan hubungan Kris dan Yixing. Aku tidak suka dengan anak dari orang yang sudah memisahkanku dengan Yixing. Yang menyetujui hubungan Kris dan Yixing adalah Jaejoong bukan aku, mana mungkin aku membiarkan anakku bersama dengan Kris, anak dari Yeoja yang dengan tega menculik anakku dan memisahkanku dari dia selama 17 tahun. Kematian Kris aku manfaatkan untuk memutus hubungan dengan orang yang sudah membuatku menderita dan membuka lembaran baru untuk hidup Yixing. Dan aku ingatkan padamu Kris Jung juga semua yang berhubungan dengan Kris, Hyena, Victoria atau siapapun itu, jangan dekati Yixing, jauhi dia sejauh-jauhnya, jangan tunjukkan wajahmu padanya walaupun hanya sedetik. Dan kau Yun, juga kau Changmin jika kalian berani memberitahu Yixing, aku akan membawa Yixing ke Amerika dan membuat cucu yang kalian harapkan tidak akan pernah melihat dunia.'_

**Sejak saat itu aku dan Changmin merahasiakan hal ini Boo, dan bukti-bukti itu didapatkan sekretaris Jun sebelum aku mengetahui kebenaran itu. Eunhyuk benar-benar sudah gila, sama seperti Hyena, ia ingin memiliki Yixing seutuhnya tanpa diganggu siapapun dan sekarang impiannya terwujud."**

**"OMO! Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi pada keluargaku. Kenapa jadi serumit ini. Dsini Yixing dan bayinya yang jadi korban. Sebenarnya mereka masih punya hati atau tidak sih, kenapa urusan bisnis seperti ini harus berimbas pada kehidupan seseorang yang polos dan tidak tahu apa-apa seperti Yixing."**

**"Bisnis itu kejam Boo.."**

**"Kalau begitu hancurkan bisnis Hyena, aku tidak tahan melihat sikapnya yang arogan itu."**

**"Sedang aku usahakan. Tapi butuh waktu." Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang, ia kembali melihat bayi Yixing yang terlihat menggeliat lucu.**

**#**

**Kris menatap langit-langit ruang rawatnya dengan pandangan kosong. Ia tak berbicara apapun sejak membuka matanya.**

**"Karena benturan itu, Tuan Kris mengalami gangguan di otaknya, dan hal itu ditambah dengan kondisi kejiwaannya yang tidak stabil membuat Tuan Kris seperti ini. Tuan Kris mengalami depresi berat Tuan Zhoumi."**

**Zhoumi menatap putra semata wayangnya dengan tatapan sendu. Ia tak mengerti kenapa semua berakhir seperti ini. Zhoumi mengusap airmatanya.**

**"Tapi Kris bisa sembuh kan Dokter?"**

**"Tentu saja Tuan, tap kita tak bisa memastikannya, Tuan Kris harus menjalani terapi kejiwaan untuk kesembuhannya."**

**"Aku ingin membawanya ke Kanada, aku ingin dia menjalani pengobatan disana. Aku memiliki teman yang ahli dalam terapi kejiwaan disana."**

**"Jika itu yang anda minta, kami tidak bisa akan siapakan semua untuk keberangkatan anda." Zhoumi mengangguk, ia melihat airmata Kris menetes. Ia bisa melihat Jiwa Kris kosong stelah semua kejadian yang Kris alami,Kris seperti mayat hidup. Hidup enggan, mati mungkin itu yang Kris harapkan, Ia telah kehilangan semuanya, Yixing dan anaknya tapi Zhoumi tak akan membiarkan Kris untuk mengakhiri hidupnya, ia akan mengembalikan Kris seperti sedia kala.**

**#**

**Selama beberapa hari Eunhyuk, Jaejoong dan Zhoumi tak berkomunikasi sama sekali. Eunhyuk sibuk menyiapkan keberangkatanya ke Amerika,juga Zhoumi yang memilih ke Kanada dan Jaejoong menunggu bayi Yixing tanpa sepengetahuan Eunhyuk dan Zhoumi. Mereka tidak saling bertukar kabar, hanya Jaejoong yang meminta orang kepercayaannya untuk mengetahui kabar Yixing dan Kris, Eunhyuk dan Zhomi telah sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Mereka hanya tahu jika bayi Yixing sudah meninggal dari dokter Kim. **

**Hingga tiba hari dimana Yixing dan Kris akan dibawa pergi, suster Go mendorong lori yang dipakai Yixing menuju ambulance di pintu 2, dan saat yang bersamaan suster Lee mendorong lori yang dipakai Kris di pintu 1 sedangkan suster Jang mendorong box bayi milik bayi Yixing menuju lantai 2 untuk menempatkan bayi Yixing ditempat khusus. **

**Secara kebetulan mereka berpapasan, dengan gerakan slow motion, lori Kris berpapasan dengan lori Yixing dan box bayi Yixing berhenti ditengah-tengah menunggu mereka berdua lewat. Entah takdir apa yang mempermainkan mereka, keluarga yang seharusnya saat ini bisa menikmati kebahagiaan pada akhirnya harus terpisah dan takdir tak membiarkan mereka bertemu walaupun hanya 1 detik.**

**Setelah hari itu mereka benar-benar terpisah dan tak tahu kapan takdir akan mempertemukan mereka sebagai satu ikatan keluarga.**

**Flashback end**

**SECOND CHANCE**

Taeyong melakukan pemanasan sebelum latihan. Saat ia sedang meregangkan tangannya, pelatih dance-nya KangTa masuk dengan membawa seorang namja tinggi dan kira-kira seumurannya.

"Selamat malam semuanya." Para tRainee termasuk Taeyong berhenti dan memperhatikan pelatihnya. "Malam pelatih.." balas para Trainee.

"Kalian pasti bertanya siapa yang aku bawa ini, dia trainee baru. Baru datang dari Jepang tapi di tinggal lama di Amerika. Silahkan kau memperkenalkan diri di depan teman-temanmu."

"Hai, perkenalkan namaku Johnny, nama Korea ku John Suh. Aku tinggal di Amerika dari kelas 1 SD dan 3tahun terakhir di Jepang juga China. tRainee baru. mohon bantuannya." Ucap Johny sambil membungkuk.

"Selamat datang, aku Taeyong. Leader disini. Kalau kau butuh apapun silahkan bertanya padaku atau kau juga bisa meminta bantuan yang lain." Taeyong mengulurkan tangannya, Johnny menatap Taeyong dengan tatapan tidak suka, dia menjabat tangan Taeyong sekilas dan lalu melepaskannya. Taeyong hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan kemudian melanjutkan latihannya.

#

Johnny berada di bookstore membeli buku panduang berbahasa Korea, ia sibuk berkeliling dan tiba-tiba ia tak sengaja menyenggol seorang namja hingga dompet yang dibawa namja itu terjatuh. Johnnny memungut dompet dan bersamaan tangannya bersentuhan dengan si pemilik dompet, mereka pun saling bertatapan.

"Kau..?kau yang di pesawat waktu itu kan?" tunjuk namja yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Yuta pada Johnny. "Eoh tak kusangka, kita bertemu disini."

"Ne.." jawabnya singkat.

"Yuta, kau?" Yuta mengulurkan tangannya. "Johnny." Balasnya.

"Jadi namamu Johnny. Salam kenal." Ucap Yuta dengan senyum manisnya.

"Hyuunggg…" panggil Taeyong saMbil berlari membawa kaset DVD yang akan dia beli. Yuta dan Johnny menoleh kearah suara. Johnny mengerutkan dahinya. Ia merasa kenal dengan namja ini dan ternyata namja itu adalah Taeyong.

"Yongie, sudah dapat DVD-nya?"

"Ne, ini sudah. Eh kau Johnny kan?" Taeyong menatap Johnny dengan tatapan lucu.

"Kau kenal dia?" Tanya Yuta bingung.

"Tentu saja, dia trainee baru di agensiku hyung. Johnny kau kenal hyungku juga? Wah sepertinya hyung berjodoh dengan Johnny. Hehehe."

"Kau ini bicara apa sih? Aku dan Johnny bertemu di pesawat saat aku menuju kemari. Johnny, kau masih ingin berkeliling atau sudah selesai? kami sudah selesai dan kami mau makan, mungkin kau mau ikut?" ajak Yuta.

"A.." Belum sempat Johnny menjawab Taeyong sudah menyelanya.

"Ayo ikut, pasti akan ramai jika kau ikut. Kau ikut ya Johnny." Ajak Tayeong langsung menggandeng Johnny. Setelah membayar di kasir, mereka pergi ke restaurant dan makan bersama.

**SECOND CHANCE**

Seorang Namja berdimple manis saat ini sedang duduk bersandar di king bed ratusan ribu dolar sambil menikmati malam dengan 'kekasihnya' seorang CEO dari perusahaan terkenal Hansen Grup, Gong Min. Mereka menonton film bersama setelah sebelumnya mereka dinner romantic di sebuah restoran mahal di Praha. Apapun bisa dilakukan oleh Gong Min. Gong Min, namja yang kelihatan dingin diluar dan tegas namun lembut saat bersama sang kekasihnya, si namja berdimple manis. Gong Min benar-benar mencintai namja yang mengalihkan dunianya tersebut. Saat ini mereka merayakan anniversary mereka yang ke-3.

"Lay baby, kau ingin hadiah apa di anniversary kita yang ke-3."

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin terus menari dan mengajar dance untuk anak-anak."

"Kau ingin memiliki anak?"

"Aku sudah punya, mereka semua anakku sayang." Ucap namja yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Yixing alias Lay. Ia menggunakan nama Lay saat ini.

"Kau sangat cantik." Gong Min membelai pipi Yixing. Gong Min menatap Yixing cukup lama, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yixing dan menciumnya.

"Eummpphhh…" Gong Min mencium Yixing dengan lembut, Yixing membalasnya. Mereka berciuman cukup intens dan lama kelamaan mereka melakukan frech kiss. Dirasa mereka saling membutuhkan oksigen, Gong Min melepas ciumannya, benang saliva yang menghubungkan mereka pun terputus seiring mereka saling melepas bibir masing-masing. "Bibirmu manis, seperti biasa sayang." Gong Min merayu Yixing. Gong Min menciumnya lagi namun kali ini tangannya mulai bergerak melepas kancing kemeja Yixing satu persatu tapi Yixing menahannya, "H-hyu..eummmpph…jammmphh.." suara Yixing terbungkam suara ciuman Gong Min. Gong Min melepas ciumannya. "H-hyung jangan, a-aku be-belum siap." Ucap Yixing gugup, ia melihat sorot mata Gong Min yang tak bisa ia artikan, belum pernah ia melihat Gong Min dengan tatapan seperti itu.

Gong Min tak bergeming, ia membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Yixing. "I'll be gentle baby." Ucap Gong Min dengan sedikit mendesah. Yixing menggeliat. "H-hhyung.."

"Sstt.." Gong Min meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Yixing. "Aku tidak menerima penolakan baby." Gong Min langsung membungkam Yixing dengan ciumannya. Kali ini ciumannya lebih bernafsu. Jujur Yixing belum siap, selama berhubungan dengan Gong Min, ia belum pernah berhubungan badan, hanya pelukan dan ciuman yang mereka lakukan, tapi sepertinya Gong Min tak bisa menahannya kali ini. Yixing menggeliat, ia mencoba melepaskan diri tapi Gong Min sudah berhasil melepas semua kancingnya dan menghisap nipplenya seperti bayi yang kehausan.

"Akkhh.. hyunghh ja-akkhh-ngannhh..ahhh." Yixing mencoba menyingkirkan kepala Gong Min dari nipple-nya namun Gong Min malah semakin liar. Sesekali ia menggigit nipple Yixing dan membuat Yixing menjerit.

"Eummpphh..mmckck..mmm.." Gong Min terus menghisap nipple Yixing dan tangan satunya bergerak ke junior Yixing dan mengelusnya.

"H-Hyung..jangann…" Yixing mencoba melepas kuluman Gong Min dan tangan Gong Min dari juniornya namun kedua tangannya malah dicekal dan diletakkan diatas kepalanya.

Gong Min bangkit dan melepas dasinya dengan tangan kirinya kemudian mengikat tangan Yixing dengan dasinya.

"H-hyung apa yang kau lakukan" Tanya Yixing ketakutan.

"Diamlah sayang, aku hanya ingin memberimu kenikmatan. Sstt.." Gong Min melucuti celana Yixing hingga underwarnya dan sekarang dia full naked.

"H-Hyung, a-aku takut.. jangan hyung..aku mohon.." mohon Yixing, Gong Min tak bergeming.

"Kau tahu aku tidak menerima penolakan sayang. Diam dan nikmati saja. Ini malam kita, aku sudah meminta izin orang tuamu untuk mengajakmu menginap." Gong Min kembali mencium Yixing dengan penuh nafsu, sepertinya ia ingin menghabiskan malam itu dengan mendengar desahan Yixing.

#

Prang! Kris menyenggol gelas di atas meja makannya. Nyut! Dadanya terasa sesak. "Ada apa ini?" gumam Kris sambil memegang dadanya. Kris mengambil obat dikamarnya kemudian meminumnya. "Yixing, kau kenapa sayang?Kenapa hatiku berdetak kencang sekali." Kris melihat kalendernya, sekarang sudah tanggal 15 dan aku belum bisa menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaanmu. Kota ini adalah kota penuh dengan kenangan kita tapi kenapa sulit sekali menemukanmu sayang."Kris menghela nafas panjang.

#

DEG! Jantung Taeyong berdetak keras. Ia memegang dadanya.

"Eh kau kenapa Yongie?" Yuta melihat wajah Taeyong yang mendadak muram.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa hyung, kita lanjutkan saja makannya."

"Wajahmu pucat Yongie? Apa kita pulang saja?" Tanya Yuta khawatir. Taeyong menggeleng, "Tdak usah hyung, aku tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita lanjutkan, kalian kan makannya juga belum habis." Taeyong mengajak mereka makan lagi.

"Ok, tapi kalau kau sakit bilang padaku, nanti kita langsung pulang." Taeyong mengangguk. Johnny menatap Taeyong dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

#

"Akhh..akhhh..ahhh…Hy-hyunghh..Cu-cukuppphh..euunghhh…" Yixing meremas sprei hingga tak berbentuk. Perutnya serasa melilit. "Ahhh, a-akuhh..mau..aahh..keluarrr.."

"Ugghh..so tight.." Junior Gong Min bergerak maju mundur. Yixing menahan sakit dan nikmat bersamaan, ia terus mendesah, "Ahh.. ..Hhyyuungghhh..cukuppph.. .ahh"

"Sebentar lagi sayang.. ahh..uurrghhh nikmatthh…" Yixing merasa Junior Gong Min membesar, ia akan segera klimaks begitu juga dengan Yixing. "Akuhh..akuh.. mau keluarrrhhh.. ughhh.."Tubuh Yixing mengejang, ia sudah klimaks dan ia meremas sprei itu semakin keras.

"Baby, akuhh keluarrhh… Ahhhh…Uughh.." Gong Min mengeluarkan cairan cintanya dalam hole Yixing, ia memejamkan matanya menikmati sisa-sisa orgasme-nya. Yixing menggigit bibirnya. Ia merasakan cairan hangat masuk dalam hole-nya dan ia juga merasakan ada yang keluar karena tak tertampung.

Gong Min pun menjatuhkan dirinya disamping Yixing. Ia memeluk Yixing dan memejamkan matanya, sepertinya ia sedikit kelelahan setelah menggarap Yixing. Yixing menangis namun ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

#

Taeyong berjalan di belakang Yuta dan Johnny, wajahnya pucat sejak keluar dari restaurant. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari keningnya. Taeyong berjalan sempoyongan, ia melihat Yuta dan Johnny menjadi banyak, Taeyong pun terjatuh dan gelap itu yang dia lihat kemudian.

**SECOND CHANCE**

Jaejoong menghampiri Yuta dan Johnny di ruang perawatan setelah mendapat telepon dari Yuta bahwa Taeyong mendadak pingsan setelah makan dari restaurant.

"Yuta!" panggil Jaejoong.

"Halmeoni!" Yuta dan Johnny membungkuk menyambut Jaejoong.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Taeyong? Kenapa ia bisa pingsan?"

"A-aku tidak tahu Halmeoni, tadi kami hanya pergi ke bookstore dan makan di McD. Taeyong tidak memiliki alergi apapun kan Halmeoni? Tadi dokter sudah memeriksanya dan dokter bilang, Taeyong hanya kelelahan. Dia juga sudah di CT Scan, dan katanya Taeyong baik-baik saja"

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Jaejoong heran melihat Yuta bersama seorang namja.

"Perkenalkan saya John Suh,panggil Johnny saja,Halmeoni." Ucap Johnny sambil membungkuk.

"Oh ne, Kim Jaejoong, Halmeoni-nya Yuta dan Taeyong. Umma dan Appa-mu tidak kau hubungi kan?"

"Aku belum menghubunginya, apa harus aku hubungi? Halmeoni orang pertama yang aku hubungi. Jaehyun hyung saja belum aku telepon."

"Tidak usah, nanti mereka khawatir. Taeyong pasti tidak mau merepotkan Appa dan Umma-mu."

'Appa dan Umma-mu? Bukankah mereka bersaudara? Dan kenapa ia menghubungi Halmeoni-nya dulu, kenapa bukan orang tua mereka?' Tanya Johnny dalam hati.

"Halmeoni langsung kemari setelah mendapat telepon darimu, Harabeoji masih ada rapat jadi dia belum bisa kemari. Kau pulanglah. Ajak temanmu untuk mampir ke rumah, biar Tayeong Halmeoni yang jaga." Taeyong masih tertidur karena pengaruh obat bius, Jaejoong menaikkan selimutnya hingga sebatas dada.

"Ne Halmeoni, kalau begitu aku dan Johnny pamit dulu." Yuta dan Johnny membungkuk pamit dan meninggalkan rumah sakit.

#

Johnny dan Yuta pulang bersama, mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki menuju halte bis.

"Eum Yuta, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Ne, ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau menghubungi Halmeoni-mu dulu dan bukan orang tua kalian? Bukankah kau dan dia saudara? Dia adik kandungmu kan?"

"Oh itu, Taeyong yatim piatu. Dia anak dari adiknya Appa dan sejak kecil di rawat Halmeoni."

_'Oh jadi si Taeyong itu yatim piatu.'_ Gumam Johnny."A..maaf aku tidak tahu."

"Kau tenang saja, Taeyong sudah terbiasa menghadapi pertanyaan seperti ini. Eh bis sudah datang, ayo kita naik." Ajak Yuta, mereka pun segera naik ke bis.

**TBC**

**Maaf ceritanya semakin gaje. Butuh review buat perbaikan. Jangan bash author ya, author juga kerja keras lo buat cerita ini. terima kasih untuk selalu menunggu update'an cerita ini. typo bertebaran. Update kilat. #deepbow. terima kasih buat perhatiannya. kalo dapet 5 review nanti update kilat.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title [ **Second Chance** ]**

**Author [ Takii_yuuki]**

**Genre [ angst, drama, hurt/comfort, yaoi,family, friendship, romance]**

**Main cast : **

**Zhang Yixing/Lay,Wu Yifan/Kris**

**Kim Jaejoong,Jung Yunho**

**Shim Changmin,Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

**Zhoumi**

**New Cast : SMRookies - Taeyong, Yuta, Jaehyun, Johnny**

**And other character..**

**Rating : M**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent, saya hanya pinjam nama.**

**Warning : cerita ini mengandung unsur boys x boys, don't like don't read, typo bertebaran. Mohon maaf. #deepbow kalau tidak suka silahkan di[x] ya, jangan bash author ya, saling menghargai. author menulis juga gak mudah. terima kasih pengertiannya. Maaf kalau pair utamanya belum keluar atau momentnya sedikit, ini kan meneruskan cerita sebelumnya, kalau tiba-tiba banyak moment mereka nanti ceritanya jadi aneh. maafkalau ceritanya jelek, hehehe, author sudah berusaha keras. terima kasih atas perhatiannya  
><strong>

**At Morning at Gong Min Mansion**

Yixing menggeliat, ia membuka matanya perlahan. Kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing. Ia mencoba bangun dan melihat dirinya sudah memakai kemeja putih kebesaran yang ia yakini milik Gong Min. Yixing juga melihat sprei dan bed cover-nya yang sudah berganti motif dan warna. Ia membathin, _'kapan Gong Min menggantinya?'_ Yixing melihat meja nakas ada sebuah surat untuknya yang diselipkan diantara gelas dan botol obat. Yixing mengambilnya dan membacanya. '_Baby, maaf aku tidak ada saat kau membuka mata dipagi ini. Aku harus menghadiri rapat dengan klien, jika kau butuh apa-apa kau bisa meminta pada Lin Xiao, dia sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Maaf untuk tadi malam aku sedikit memaksamu, aku melakukan itu karena aku mencintaimu. Love you baby. PS:Minumlah obat yang kusiapkan dimeja, itu bisa mengurangi pusingmu. Gong Min._

Yixing meletakkan kembali surat itu dimeja makan kemudian meminum obat yang disiapkan Gong Min untuknya. Setelah minum obat, Yixing mencari celana yang bisa ia pakai, ia menemukan celana piyama di lemari dan memakainya. Yixing pun beranjak keluar menuju ruang tengah. Pinggangnya sedikit nyeri jadi ia berjalan sedikit tertatih.

Sesampainya dibawah ia melihat Lin Xiao, sekretaris Gong Min sedang memberi arahan pada kepala Maid Juan. Lin Xiao yang melihat kekasih bos-nya berjalan menuju arahnya segera menyelesaikan pembicaraannya dengan kepala Maid Juan. Ia menyuruh Juan segera pergi dan dirinya menghampiri Yixing.

"Selamat pagi Lay," sapa Lin Xiao sambil membungkuk sedikit. "Mari ikut aku, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu sesuai permintaan Tuan Gong Min."Yixing sedikit canggung mengikuti Lin Xiao ke dapur. Ia melihat Lin Xiao sebagai sosok sekretaris yang loyal pada Gong Min, Gong Min memberi kepercayaan penuh pada Lin Xiao untuk menGurus keperluannya termasuk hal-hal seperti pagi ini. Lin Xiao terlihat sedikit sadis dan judes dimata Yixing namun sebenarnya dia baik. Yixing tak pernah menaruh cemburu pada Lin Xiao karena sebelum dia bersama Gong Min, Lin Xiao sudah mendampingi Gong Min sejak lama.

"Silahkan." Lin Xiao menunjuk kursi yang sudah disiapkan untuk Yixing. Ia mengangguk pelan kemudian ia duduk. "T-terima kasih." Para maid mulai melayani Yixing. Yixing benar-benar canggung, sebab selama ini dia terbiasa menyiapkan semua sendiri dan sekarang dia dilayani bak ratu di kediaman Gong Min sedangkan Lin Xiao,ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memperhatikan Yixing. Yixing merasa tak enak karena ia diperhatikan saat makan, akhirnya Yixing pun buka suara. "Maaf Lin Xiao, kau tidak perlu menungguku makan. Aku merasa tidak enak kalau sedang makan ada yang memperhatikanku. Bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama, rasanya semua ini terlalu banyak."

"Aku sudah sarapan tadi, aku hanya memastikan kau menghabiskan sarapanmu, sebelum aku pergi. Itu perintah dari Tuan Gong Min."

"Ar..kau tidak usah khawatir, aku akan menghabiskannya, kau bisa pergi sekarang. Aku yakin Gong Min hyung membutuhkanmu."

"Sebelum aku pergi, Tuan Gong Min memberikan ini padamu." PLOK! Lin Xiao menepukan kedua tangannya dan tak lama kemudian seorang Maid datang membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah. "Bunga mawar ini sebagai tanda permintaan maaf Tuan Gong Min untukmu." Maid itu mengulurkan buket itu pada Yixing dan Yixing menerimanya dengan sedikit ragu. "Aku sudah menyiapkan pakaian untukmu dan mobil untuk mengantarmu pulang. Jangan lupa setelah sampai di rumah, kau harus menghubungi Tuan Gong Min."

"N-Ne Lin Xiao. Terima kasih." Ucap Yixing.

"Ingat, kau harus habiskan sarapanmu, jika tidak, kau tidak dizinkan meninggalkan meja makan. Para Maid akan mengawasimu." Ancam Lin Xiao, Yixing mengangguk pelan. Lin Xiao hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan Yixing. Yixing melihat bunga yang diberikan Gong Min padanya, mawar merah menunjukkan arti cinta sejati. Ia mengambil kertas yang terselip di dalamnya. _Mawar cantik untuk kekasihku yang cantik. With Love, Gong Min_. Yixing tersenyum samar, ia meletakkan mawar itu di meja dan melanjutkan makannya.

**SECOND CHANCE**

Taeyong berlatih gerakan baru dengan traine lain termasuk Johnny. Keringat mengucur deras dari pelipisnya namun ia tak mempedulikannya. Jika berhubungan dengan Dance, Taeyong benar-benar bersemangat dan focus.

CKLEK! Pintu ruang koreo terbuka. Pelatih KangTa datang dengan membawa map. Mereka pun menghentikan latihannya.

"Selamat Pagi semua." Sapa Kangta

"Pagi pelatih." Jawab mereka serempak.

"Kalian berlatih keras hari ini. AKu memiliki pengumuman untuk kalian semua. Tolong perhatikan. Agensi kita akan memulai program pra-debut kalian. Kalian akan dibagi menjadi beberapa sub unit. Setiap sub unit berisi dari 3-4 trainee. Rookies A, Rookies B itu adalah nama sub unit kalian. Agensi sudah membagi nama kalian dalam unit masing-masing. Aku bacakan. Rookies A – Hansol, Taeyong, Johnny. Taeyong kau leadernya. Rookies B (Abaikan, pokoknya sampai Rookies D). baiklah semua sudah dibagi dalam unit masing-masing. Besok aku akan memberikan materi dance yang akan kalian latih untuk pra debut. Sekian dariku, sekarang kalian istirahatlah." Ucap Kangta yang kemudian berlalu meninggalkan ruangan. Dan Mereka pun beristirahat.

"Wah kita satu sub unit Johnny." Ucap Taeyong dengan berbinar. Johnny hanya mendengus kesal. "Sepertinya kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama, benarkan?" seru Taeyong dengan mengedipkan matanya ke arah Johnny. Johnny mengalihkan pandangannya dari Taeyong. Ia sedang tidak ingin bicara atau menatap wajah 'menyebalkan' Taeyong.

"Hansol, nanti kau main kerumah ya, Halmeoni-ku masak banyak hari ini." Ajak Taeyong pada sahabatnya Hansol.

"Memang ada apa?"

"Yuta hyung berulang tahun hari ini. Jadi kami mengadakan makan-makan dirumah."

"Tumben tidak dirayakan diluar seperti Jaehyun?"

"AKu tidak tahu, katanya dia ingin merayakan dirumah."

"Ekhemm.." Johnny menginterupsi pembicaraan Hansol dan Taeyong. Taeyong menoleh ke Johnny. "Johnny,ada apa?"

"Emm.. Ekhemm.."

"Ada apa?" Taeyong semakin penasaran. "Kau batuk? Tenggorokanmu sakit?"

"Pfftt.." Hansol terkikih.

"Jin Hansol, diam kau. Biarkan Johnny bicara." Tegur Taeyong pada Hansol,"Hei, kau kenapa?"

"Eum.. Yu-Yuta ulang tahun hari ini?" Tanya Johnny tanpa melihat Taeyong. Ia mengambil botol air mineral dan meminumnya.

"Oh itu, iya hari ini Yuta Hyung berulang tahun. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya?" Taeyong melirik Johnny dengan tatapan menggoda, "Hayoo, kau…kau.."

"T-tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku kan hanya bertanya. Ak-aku tidak apa-apa."Jawabnya dengan sedikit belepotan. Johnny semakin gugup. Ia takut dikira macam-macam oleh Taeyong.

"Kau, kau…" diam sejenak, "Kau ingin ikut makan dengan kami ya? Kau penasaran dengan masakan Halmeoni-ku? Kalau kau mau ikut, ayo kita pergi, Hansol juga akan ikut. Kau bisa Tanya pada Hansol, betapa nikmatnya masakan Halmeoni-ku." Bangga Taeyong.

"MWO!" Johnny terbelalak dengan kata-kata Taeyong.

"Kau kenapa? Mau atau tidak?"

"T-tidak usah, aku ada acara."

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau." Taeyong beralih pada Hansol dan melanjutkan perbincangan mereka. "Eh Han kau tahu, Yuta hyung semakin manis. Kekeke. Tapi kalau aku bilang manis di depannya, dia bisa melemparku dengan boneka gajah miliknya."

"Iya, kemarin aku melihat Yuta semakin manis, boleh tidak aku menembaknya menjadi namjachinguku. Aku kan tidak kalah tampan denganmu."

BRAKK! Taeyong dan Hansol bersama yang lain terkejut dengan suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar cukup keras di telinga mereka dan mereka pun terdiam. Taeyong dan Hansol yang paling terkejut karena suara itu berasal dari meja dekat mereka. Mereka saling mengerutkan dahi dan bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi. Ternyata pelakunya adalah Johnny, ia meletakkan botol minumnya dengan cukup keras hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang membuat seisi ruangan terdiam. 'Dia kenapa?' para trainee lain saling berbisik namun tidak ada jawaban yang mereka dapatkan.

"K-kau kenapa?" Tanya Taeyong pelan-pelan. Johnny menatap Taeyong dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, antara marah, kecewa atau cemburu. Nafasnya terdengar memburu. Taeyong mengerutkan dahinya, "Se-serius, ka-kau k-kenapa?" Tanya Taeyong penasaran. Johnny tak menjawab, ia langsung berbalik meninggalkan Taeyong dan trainee yang lain, "Apa lihat-lihat lanjutkan istrahat kalian." Perintah Johnny sebelum pintu ruang koreo berdebum keras. Para Trainee yang cengo melihat sikap Johnny, mereka pun melanjutkan kegiatan masing.

"Dia kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Apa karena dia tidak ku undang, makanya dia marah?"

"Kau kan sudah menawarinya tadi. Eh Minggu depan sudah masuk tahun ajaran baru. Kau sudah lihat pengumuman?"

"Yuta hyung sekelas denganku dan kau sekelas dengan Jaehyun Hyung."

"Sayang sekali tapi aku tetap bolehkan mendekati hyungmu yang manis itu?" rayu Hansol.

"Dalam mimpimu." Ucap Taeyong sambil menoyor sahabatnya tersebut, kemudian ia pergi meninggalkannya.

"Hei, Jung Taeyong, awas kau." Kejar Hansol.

**SECOND CHANCE**

Kris mengeratkan syalnya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya, jalan-jalan malam di kota Praha. Kris mengingat kenangannya bersama Yixing saat mereka liburan di Praha.(Lihat MV Kris-Kris dan yeoja itu berlarian dimalam hari kan, bayangkan itu Kris dengan Yixing) Kris tersenyum mengingat semua itu. Angin malam itu bertiup pelan namun hawa dingin itu masih bisa ia rasakan akhrinya ia memutuskan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku mantelnya.

Kris berjalan melewati bangunan yang dulu pernah ia lewati dengan Yixing, banyak yang berubah namun ada juga yang masih tetap sama seperti dulu. Saat ia melewat restaurant Italia, Kris teringat bahwa jarak beberapa meter dari restaurant itu ada toko music. Toko music yang bernama Monic pernah ia singgahi bersama Yixing.

Saat itu Yixing melihat ada grand piano yang dipajang di etalase dan Yixing meminta Kris agar ia bisa bermain dengan piano itu, Kris cukup terkejut dengan permintaan Yixing namun saat ia melhat airmata Yixing, Kris tak mampu menolaknya, jadi dengan sedikit berat hati, Kris meminta izin pemilik toko untuk bermain sebentar dengan piano itu. Untung pemilik toko itu baik, ia mengizinkan Yixing bermain dengan piano-nya karena piano itu akan segera diambil pembeli yang sudah membelinya beberapa hari yang lalu. Lucky Yixing. Kris melihat betapa bahagianya Yixing saat ia bermain piano itu, Yixing memang berbakat bermain piano selain dance.

Lagi-lagi Kris tersenyum mengingat hal itu, ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya. Tiba-tiba Kris melihat seorang namja keluar dari toko music tersebut, namja itu kelihatan sedang menunggu seseorang. Namja itu menunggu dibawah lampu penerangan dan ia berbalik menghadap ke etalase. Berkat lampu penerangan itu Kris bisa melihat wajah itu dari samping.

Kris terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat, _'Yixing, bukankah itu Yixing?'_ Bathin Kris. Kris berjalan mendekati Yixing, namja itu menoleh ke arah Kris. Benar, itu adalah Yixing, Yixingnya. Matanya memanas melihat Yixing yang ia rindukan berada didepannya, Ingin rasanya Kris mendekapnya dan menciumnya, menyalurkan rasa rindu yang selama ini terpendam, namun Yixing hanya terdiam, tak bereaksi apa-apa. Yixing menatap Kris seperti ia tidak pernah mengenal Kris.

"Y-Yi.." Tangan Kris reflek terulur ingin menyentuh Yixing namun tiba-tiba seorang namja keluar dari toko itu dan mendekati Yixing. "Baby, maaf lama. Tadi aku berbincang sebentar dengan Tuan Igor." Ucap Gong Min. Yixing berbalik dan melihat Gong Min. "Kau pasti kedinginan, itu karena kau selalu melupakan syalmu." Ucap Gong Min sambil mengalungkan syal ke leher Yixing.

"Maaf." Ucap Yixing tertunduk.

"Besok jangan diulangi lagi. Aku tidak mau kau sakit." Gong Min menyentil hidung Yixing dan Yixing hanya tersipu. Sepertinya ada yang terlupa disini, sejak tadi Kris melihat keintiman Gong Min dan Yixing di depan matanya sendiri, bagaimana mungkin Yixing melupakannya? Bagaimana bisa? Apa Yixing sesakit itu hingga Yixing melupakan dirinya? Setidaknya Yixing menyapanya walaupun hanya sesaat, namun saat ini Yixing melihat Kris seperti orang asing. Apa yang terjadi? banyak pertanyaan yang keluar dari benak Kris.

"Kita pulang sekarang?" Tanya Gong Min, Yixing mengangguk, Gong Min menggandeng Yixing dan mengajaknya pergi. Sebelum pergi Yixing sempat menoleh ke arah Kris lalu kembali. Kris terdiam, ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat, Yixing tak mengenalinya dan yang lebih menyakitkan Kris, Yixing sudah memiliki kekasih. Kris menangis, ia tak sanggup menahan airmata yang sedari tadi ia tahan saat melihat Yixing bersama namja lain. Tubuhnya merosot ke tanah, kepalanya mendadak sakit. Kris mengambil obat dari saku mantelnya dan meminumnya.

"Akkhh.." Kris menelan 2 butir sekaligus, karena dia rasa sakit di kepalanya kali ini lebih dari yang biasanya. Kris mencoba berdiri, walaupun sulit namun ia berhasil. "Yixing, apa yang terjadi denganmu?" ucap Kris lirih. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon Appa-nya.

**SECOND CHANCE**

**At Jung Mansion**

Tok!Tok!Tok! terdengar suara pintu diketuk. "Taeyong,tolong buka pintunya."pinta Jaejoong pada Taeyong yang sedang menyiapkan piring untuk makan malam.

"Ne Halmeoni." Belum sempat Taeyong berbalik Yuta sudah duluan berjalan ke arah pintu

"Aku saja Halmeoni." Sela Yuta.

"Terima kasih hyung."Yuta berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. CKLEK! "Johnny?" Yuta terkejut melihat Johnny datang. "A-ada apa kau kesini?"

"I-ini untukmu." Johnny menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan untuk Yuta.

"Eh apa ini?" Tanya Yuta sambil menerima hadiah dari Johnny.

"Se-selamat ulang tahun."

"Ulang tahun? Siapa yang ulang tahun?" Tanya Yuta mengerutkan dahinya.

"Taeyong bilang kau ulang tahun hari ini."

"Aku?" tunjuk Yuta pada dirinya sendiri. Yuta terdiam sejenak lalu kemudian,"Owhh.. Ahh anak itu. Johnny maaf,sebenarnya bukan aku yang berulang tahun tapi hari ini yang berulang tahun itu Taeyong. Aku masih 2 bulan lagi. Dia mengatakan padamu kalau aku berulang tahun hari ini? Awas saja anak itu. Maaf Johnny."

"MWO!" _'Hari ini ulang tahun Taeyong, dia membohongiku,dasar kurang ajar.' _Bathin Johnny marah.

"Maaf Johnny. Sebagai tanda permintaan maafku, bagaimana kalau kau ikut makan malam bersama kami. Teman Taeyong tidak bisa datang jadi hanya kami sekeluarga yang merayakannya."

"Teman Taeyong? Hansol tidak datang?"

"Tidak. Katanya dia mendadak harus ke Gwangju."

"T-tidak usah, aku ada urusan. Maaf."

"Jadi hadiah ini untukku apa Taeyong?"

"Hadiah itu untukmu. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, selamat malam." Johnny membungkuk pamit dan kemudian langsung pergi. Yuta pun segera kembali ke meja makan. Semua sudah berkumpul disana.

"Siapa yang datang hyung?" Tanya Taeyong sambil mencopot secuil daging ayam panggang. "Eh kau bawa apa?" tunjuk Taeyong pada bungkusan yang dibawa Yuta.

"Apa yang kau bilang pada Johnny tadi?"

"Johnny? Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tadi yang kesini Johnny ya?"

"Kau bilang kalau hari ini aku berulang tahun, padahal hari ini adalah ulang tahunmu. Lihat dia memberikan kado ini untukkuu karena dikira ini ulang tahunku."

"Aku kan hanya bercanda tadi tapi kenapa dia menganggap serius begitu. Dasar aneh."

"Aish kau ini, aku kan jadi tidak enak padanya."

"Kalau aku bilang hari ini ulang tahunku, dia tidak mungkin datang, jadi aku berbohong kalau hari kau yang ulang tahun, lo dia merespon serius dan membelikan hadiah untukmu, pasti dia menyukaimu hyung." PLAKK! Yuta menggeplak lengan Taeyong. "Ow, sakit hyung." Ucap Taeyong sambil mengelus lengannya.

"Kalau bicara jangan asal."

"Eh kalian lupa, kalian tidak boleh pacaran sampai usia kalian 17 tahun." Changmin mengingatkan kedua putranya termasuk Taeyong.

"Tapi sepertinya Yuta hyung sudah memiliki calon."

"JUNG TAEYOOONGG… Halmeoni Taeyong harus dihukum." Rajuk Yuta.

"Ne nanti Halmeoni hukum."

"Halmeoni mau menghukumku?"tanya Taeyong tak percaya.

"Ne, setelah ini selesai, kau yang mencuci piring."

"MWO!" Taeyong terbelalak. Yuta menjulurkan lidahnya pada Taeyong dan memilih duduk di dekat saudaranya Jaehyun. "Rasakan."

"Halmeoni…" protes Taeyong.

"Kalau kau janji tidak jahil lagi, Halmeoni akan mengurangi hukumanmu."

"Kalian tidak adil." Gantian Taeyong yang merajuk.

"Kalau kau marah hukuman ditambah jadi 2 hari."

"ANDWEEE!" jerit Taeyong. Mereka semua tertawa melihat reaksi Taeyong yang lucu. Ya begitulah keluarga Jung Yunho saat ini. Meskipun Taeyong agak sedikit nakal tapi mereka begitu menyayangi Taeyong. Keluarga Yunho saat ini berbeda dengan yang dulu. Changmin dan Kyuhyun mendidik Yuta dan Jaehyun untuk saling menyayangi dan menghargai begitu juga dengan Jaejoong saat merawat Taeyong.

**SECOND CHANCE**

_"Yixing mengalami amnesia permanen, Kris. Kecil harapan untuk mengembalikan ingatannya seperti dulu."_

"MWO! Amnesia permanen? Jadi dia tidak mungkin akan mengingat masa lalu-nya?"

_"Ya, begitulah. Dia benar-benar memulai hidupnya dengan membuka lembaran baru dan membuang semua hal di masa lalu-nya."_

"Jadi Yixing juga tidak ingat kalau dia pernah memiliki anak."

_"(Menghela nafas) Kau sudah tahu jawabannya Kris." _

"Tapi Appa, aku mencari informasi di kedutaan, tidak ada orang yang bernama Zhang Yixing disini. Dalam 15 tahun terakhir ini tidak ada WNA yang masuk dengan nama itu."

_"Yixing adalah nama yang diberikan Jiaheng, itu bukan nama aslinya Kris. Apa kau tahu nama aslinya?"_

"Aku tidak tahu Appa."

_"Kalau nama orang tuanya, Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae?"_

"Tidak ada juga Appa. Apa mungkin mereka memiliki nama lain?"

_"(Menghela nafas lagi) Aku akan coba tanyakan pada Jaejoong, pasti dia tahu nama asli Yixing."_

"Appa yakin akan menghubungi mereka setelah selama ini tidak pernah berkomunikasi?"

_"Yang memiliki masalah dengan kita adalah Eunhyuk bukan Jaejoong. AKu yakin dia akan membantu kita."_

"Ne, aku tunggu kabar darimu Appa. Terima kasih." PIP! Kris menutup teleponnya. Ia berpikir sekali lagi, tapi kemudian ia teringat bahwa namja yang bersama Yixing itu pernah berkata kalau ia sempat mengobrol dengan pemilik toko Tuan Igor, berarti pemilik toko itu kenal dengan kekasih Yixing. Kris mengambil mantelnya dan pergi ke toko music Monic.

**#**

"Namja? Namja yang mana? Banyak namja yang datang kemari beberapa hari ini."

"Namja yang datang 2 hari lalu, malam hari. Dia memakai mantel dan syal berwarna biru. Datang kesini dengan kekasihnya yang berwajah manis, kekasihnya memakai mantel berwarna coklat muda." Tuan Igor berpikir keras setelah mendapat ciri-ciri dari Kris. lalu kemudian wajah Tuan Igor berubah terang.

"Ah, Tuan Gong Min. maksudmu Tuan Gong Min?"

"Gong Min?"

"Ya, namanya Gong Min, dia langgananku disini. Dia kesini untuk memesan piano untuk kekasihnya. Mungkin kekasihnya yang dia bawa itu."

"Anda tahu siapa nama kekasihnya?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Maaf tapi siapa Gong Min? dia terlihat seperti bos besar."

"Dia CEO Hansen Grup. Perusahaan itu memiliki cabang di berbagai Negara. Termasuk disini."

KRING! Ada pelanggan datang. Terdengar dari lonceng pintu yang berbunyi."Sebentar aku ada pelanggan." Tuan Igor menghampiri pelanggannya. Kris menoleh ke arah Tuan Igor. Tuan Igor terlihat berbincang serius dengan seorang yeoja yang cukup anggun di mata Kris. tak lama setelah menyerahkan sebuah amplop pada Tuan Igor, Yeoja itu berlalu. Tapi sebelum pergi Yeoja itu sempat bertatapan dengan Kris.

"Kau tahu siapa yang baru saja datang?" Kris menggeleng. "Dia sekretarisnya Tuan Gong Min, Nona Lin Xiao."

"Sekretarisnya?"

"Orang kepercayaan Tuan Gong Min. Dia memberiku sisa pembayarannya dan alamat dimana Piano-nya nanti dikirim."

"Boleh aku melihat alamatnya?" Tuan Igor menyerahkan alamat itu pada Kris. Kris menatapnya dalam-dalam, ia harus menemui Yixing, pikirnya.

**SECOND CHANCE**

TUT!TUT!TUT! PIP! Jaejoong mengangkat teleponnya.

"Yeoboseyo…" sapa Jaejoong pada si penelpon.

"Hai Jae.."

"Ne, ini siapa?"

"Apa kau masih mengingatku Jae?"

"Kau siapa? Maaf.."

"AKu Zhoumi, Appa-nya Kris."

"Zhoumi?" Jaejoong terbelalak dengan orang yang menelponnya saat ini. "D-darimana kau dapat nomor ini?"

"Aku mendapatkannya dari temanku."

"Ada apa Mimi?"

"AKu ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

"Ne, kau ingin bertanya mengenai apa?"

"Ini soal Yixing."

**#**

Kris melajukan mobilnya menuju alamat yang dimaksud. Setelah beberapa saat mengendarai mobilnya, ia sampai dialamat tersebut dan mendapati rumah Gong Min begitu megah seperti istana. Kris tidak masuk, ia hanya mengamati dari mobilnya. Tidak ada pergerakan yang berarti namun beberapa saat kemudian, dua mobil datang, mobil berwarna putih dan hitam. Dari mobil hitam keluarlah 2 orang namja, Yixing dan Gong Min. mereka tidak masuk ke dalam rumah namun Gong Min mengantar Yixing menuju mobil putih. Sebelum mereka pergi, Gong Min sempat mencium mesra Yixing, ia bisa melihat betapa bernafsunya Gong Min mencium Yixing. Mereka berciuman sekitar 5 menit dan kemudian Gong Min membuka pintu mobil untuk Yixing. Mobil putih itu melaju meninggalkan Gong Min, Gong Min sendiri kembali masuk mobil dan mobil itu berputar arah. Kris melajukan mobilnya mengikuti mobil putih yang membawa Yixing. tak berapa lama kemudian, mobil itu berhenti di sebuah tempat, seperti sekolah dance.

_'Impianku, aku ingin mendirikan sekolah dance, Kris.'_ kata-kata itu terngiang di kepala Kris.

"Sekolah dance? Apakah ini milikmu Xing?"Kris turun dari mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam sekolah itu.

"Permisi ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya resepsionis.

"Maaf, saya mencari teman saya. Teman lama, tapi saya lupa namanya. Tapi saya yakin dia baru saja masuk kemari."

"Maaf, teman ada seorang Guru, atau orang tua siswa?"

"AKu juga tidak tahu, tapi dia baru saja masuk. Dia yang baru saja masuk, memakai kemeja warna biru dan syal merah."

"Oh, Tuan Lay. Maksud anda Tuan Lay? Dia pemilik sekolah ini."

"Lay? Namanya Lay?"

"Ada apa Kimi?" Tanya seseorang yang suaranya tak asing bagi Kris. Kris sudah bisa menebak bahwa itu adalah suara orang yang dia cintai selama ini. Kris menoleh kesamping dan tebakannya tidak salah, namja yang baru saja bicara itu adalah Yixing.

"Tuan Lay, Tuan ini mencari anda."

"Anda siapa? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya Yixing dengan lembut. Kris tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat, Yixing berdiri tepat di depannya tapi saat ini namanya bukan Yixing tapi Lay. Yixing masih seperti dulu, tetap cantik dan lembut.

"Wu Yifan, panggil saja Kris." Kris mengulurkan tangannya pada Yixing. Yixing pun membalasnya. "Lee Eunhae, panggil saja Lay." Jawab Yixing sambil tersenyum. Kris membalas senyuman Yixing, 'AKu akan membuatmu mengingatku lagi Xing.' Bathin Kris.

**#**

"Ada apa Boo? Kenapa tiba-tiba sejak tadi saat makan malam kau diam saja." Tanya Yunho saat mereka bersiap untuk tidur.

"Tadi siang aku mendapat telepon." Jawab Jaejoong memunggungi Yunho.

"Dari siapa? Apa ada yang penting?"

"Dari Zhoumi." Jaejoong membuka laci meja riasnya, ia mengambil sesuatu dari situ. Sebuah foto.

"Zhoumi? Zhoumi, Appa-nya Kris? ada apa dia menelponmu?"

"Kris sudah sembuh dan dia mencari Yixing di Praha."

"Mereka sudah bertemu?"

"Ne, tapi Yixing melupakannya."

"Bagaimana sekarang, apa kita harus memberitahu Taeyong kalau orang tuanya masih hidup?"

"Tunggu sampai Taeyong berusia 17 tahun dan kita tunggu apa Kris berhasil membuat Yixing mengingat masa lalunya." Jawab Jaejoong sambil menatap foto Yixing.

**SECOND CHANCE**

SM-Jes High School, sekolah khusus namja. Yuta, Jaehyun, Taeyong dan Hansol sahabat Taeyong masuk ke SMA itu. Taeyong, Yuta masuk kelas 1 A sedangkan Jaehyun dan Hansol di kelas 1 B.

Kelas 1A, semua orang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Mulai dari mengobrol, membaca buku, bahkan bercermin dan banyak lagi. Yuta memilih duduk di dekat Taeyong. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Guru Han datang.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak."

"Pagi _Sir_.."

"Ayo masuk." Ajak Guru Han pada seseorang yang berada diluar kelas. Akhirnya namja yang dipanggil Guru Han pun masuk. Ia segera memperkenalkan diri.

"Perkenalkan namaku John Suh, panggil Johnny saja."

"Kau duduk di dekat Yuta. Silahkan." Johnny tersenyum, ia menghampiri Yuta dan duduk disampingnya.

"Johnny kita satu kelas ternyata." Ucap Yuta

"Ne,aku juga baru tahu tadi."

"Wah sepertinya kita memang berjodoh Johnny, buktinya kita satu kelas sekarang, kemarin kita satu team sekarang kita satu kelas, wah senangnya." Taeyong kegirangan mengetahui Johnny menjadi teman sekelasnya sekarang. Johnny hanya mendengus malas mendengar 'ocehan' Taeyong.

"Maafkan Taeyong ya, dia memang agak sedikit jahil tapi sebenarnya dia baik kok. Terima kasih hadiahmu. Lucu sekali." Yuta menunjukkan hadiah yang diberikan Johnny padanya. Johnny tersenyum

"Hyung, pinjam pulpen-mu, aku lupa bawa."pinta Taeyong dengan mode puppy eyes-nya.

"Dasar pemalas." Yuta mengambil pulpen miliknya dan menyerahkannya pada Taeyong.

"Pensil juga."

"Ini, apa lagi?"

"Nanti lagi. Hehehe." Jawab Taeyong beralih ke depan.

"Dia manja sekali padamu?"

"Dia memang begitu tapi aku sayang sekali padanya." Johnny tidak suka melihat Taeyong bersikap terlalu manja pada Yuta, ia kelihatan cemburu melihat Taeyong.

Waktu makan siang tiba, Taeyong, Yuta, Hansol dan Jaehyun pergi ke kantin. Mereka memesan makan siang dan duduk berempat di meja pojok. Saat mereka menunggu makanan diantar, Taeyong melihat Johnny berjalan sendiri. "Johnny.."panggil Taeyong sambil melambai. Johnny menatap malas Taeyong. "Kemari.." awalnya Johnny enggan ikut dengan Taeyong namun setelah melihat Yuta ada disana, Johnny pun mengikuti ajakan Taeyong.

"Kau sudah pesan? Aku pesankan ya?" Tanya Taeyong sambil memainkan ponselnya

"Aku sudah pesan." Jawabnya datar.

"Kau pesan apa?"

"Spagetti. Aku belum tahu makanan Korea." Jawabnya berubah lembut saat Yuta yang bertanya. Jaehyun, Hansol mengerutkan dahinya sedangkan Taeyong masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Oh, nanti kau coba punyaku, aku pesan kimchi jigae."

"Ne.. terima kasih."

"Taeyongg kau sibuk apa sih?" Tanya Yuta yang sedari tadi terganggu dengan aktifitas Taeyong.

"Game hyung, game.. aku belum menyelesaikan level ini."

"Kau sampai level berapa? Tanya Jaehyun juga mengambil ponselnya.

"20, kau?"

"32." Jawab Jaehyun bangga.

"MWO! Tunggu saja aku akan mengalakanmu hyung." Taeyong kembali ke ponselnya.

"Try!"

"Kalian ini, kalau sudah bermain game, kalian melupakanku." Yuta merajuk, ia mempuotkan bibirnya dan itu kelihatan imut sekali.

"Yuta, kau kelihatan manis kalau sedang marah." Hansol bertopang dagu sambil menatap wajah Yuta. Johnny tak tinggal diam, ia tak 'sengaja' menyenggol minuman yang ada disampingnya hingga jatuh membasahi celana Hansol. "Aw… hei.." Hansol berdiri dan mengusap celananya yang basah

"Ow.. maaf. Maaf." Taeyong dan Jaehyun menghentikan gamenya dan beralih ke Hansol begitu juga Yuta.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yuta.

"Aku tidak sengaja menyenggol minumanku dan mengenai Hansol. Maaf." Ucap Johnny.

"Aku ke kamar mandi dulu." Hansol langsung melesat ke kamar mandi. Sekarang tinggalah mereka berempat. Tak berapa lama kemudian makanan mereka datang. Mereka pun segera makan. Di tengah makan, Johnny melihat bibir Yuta terdapat sisa saus, ia mengambil tissue dan ingin memberikannya pada Yuta namun ia kedahuluan Taeyong. Taeyong tak hanya memberikan tisu tapi juga membersihkannya. "Makanmu belepotan hyung."

"M-maaf.." ucap Yuta. Johnny bisa melihat pipi Yuta merona merah karena perlakuan Taeyong padanya, sedangkan Johnny hanya bisa menatapnya saja. Johnny menggenggam sendoknya semakin erat, ia tak suka melihat Yuta dekat-dekat dan Taeyong. Mungkin Johnny mulai menyukai Yuta.

Jangan tanyakan bagaimana Yuta saat Taeyong menyentuh bibirnya, dadanya berdegup kencang. jelas ia kaget karena tiba-tiba Taeyong mengusap bibirnya tapi sepertinya ada hal lain yang mengganjal.

Taeyong, ia sempat, sejenak menatap Yuta, ia akui Yuta begitu manis, dadanya sedikit berdesir namun semua itu ia tepis.

Dari 3 orang itu, Jaehyun mengamati aktifitas ketiganya dengan sedikit keheranan. Johnny terlihat marah saat melihat Taeyong mengusap bibir Yuta. Ia melihat Yuta, ia terlihat salah tingkah di depan Taeyong. Sedangkan Taeyong, anak itu begitu cuek sehingga tak menyadari kalau adiknya, Yuta sedang menahan degup jantungnya karena perbuatannya itu. Jaehyun hanya bisa tersenyum simpul melihat hal itu.

**TBC**

**Maaf ceritanya semakin gaje. Butuh review buat perbaikan. Jangan bash author ya, author juga kerja keras lo buat cerita ini. terima kasih untuk selalu menunggu update'an cerita ini. maaf kalo banyak typo bertebaran. buat para pembaca setia ff ku terima kasih banyak  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Title [ **Second Chance** ]**

**Author [ Takii_yuuki]**

**Genre [ angst, drama, hurt/comfort, yaoi,family, friendship, romance]**

**Main cast : **

**Zhang Yixing/Lay,Wu Yifan/Kris  
><strong>

**Kim Jaejoong,Jung Yunho**

**Shim Changmin,Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

**Zhoumi**

**New Cast : SMRookies - Taeyong, Yuta, Jaehyun, Johnny**

**And other character..**

**Rating : M**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent, saya hanya pinjam nama.**

**Warning : cerita ini mengandung unsur boys x boys, don't like don't read, typo bertebaran. Mohon maaf. #deepbow kalau tidak suka silahkan di[x] ya, jangan bash author ya, saling menghargai. author menulis juga gak mudah. terima kasih pengertiannya. Maaf kalau pair utamanya belum keluar atau momentnya sedikit, ini kan meneruskan cerita sebelumnya, kalau tiba-tiba banyak moment mereka nanti ceritanya jadi aneh. maafkalau ceritanya jelek, hehehe, author sudah berusaha keras. terima kasih atas perhatiannya  
><strong>

**SECOND CHANCE**

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu kemari?" Tanya Yixing. Saat ini mereka duduk di kafetaria sekolah Yixing.

"Se-sebenarnya, a-aku ingin.."

"Ingin apa?" Tanya Yixing semakin penasaran.

'Aku ingin dekat denganmu Xing, aku ingin kau mengingatku, aku ingin membuatmu mengingatku, itu yang kumau.' Bathin Kris.

"Kris, kau mendengarku?" Yixing mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan Yixing.

"N-ne, aku disini. Y-ya sebenarnya aku ingin…" Kris berpikir keras untuk membuat alasan pada Yixing, hingga akhirnya dia melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya langsung saja bicara, "Aku ingin menjadi pengajar disini, kulihat ada lowongan." Tunjuk Kris kearah tembok yang tertempel lowongan pekerjaan. Yixing menoleh kearah yang dimaksud Kris, ia mengangguk.

"K-kau ingin mengajar disini?" Tanya Yixing setengah tak percaya. "Kau yakin?"

"Ya seperti itulah."

"Apa kau memiliki sertfikat atau keahlian dalam bermusik?" JDER! _'Mati kau Kris, kau itu lulusan bisnis bagaimana kau bisa memainkan alat music? 14 tahun aku bagai mayat hidup, sekarang mau jadi guru music. Bagaimana ini?'_

"Kris.." Yixing menyapa Kris lagi.

"A-a-aku bisa memainkan beberapa alat music. Cello, gitar, piano, aku bisa memainkannya. Drum aku bisa, ya walaupun Cuma sedikit.."

"Tapi kami membutuhkan yang sudah berpengalaman, setidaknya memiliki sertfikat mengajar dalam bidang music."

_'Benarkan Kris, kau tidak mungkin masuk disini?'_ Kris terlihat kebingungan namun ia tak mau menyerah, ia sudah sejauh ini dan dia tak boleh menyerah.

"Please, aku butuh pekerjaan itu, aku pendatang baru disini, aku tidak punya keluarga atau teman disini. Aku juga melamar di berbagai tempat tapi tidak ada perkembangan yang berarti. Kumohon tolonglah aku, apalagi kita adalah sesama orang Korea, bantulah aku. Bagaimana kalau aku nanti jadi gelandangan disini? Apa kau tega?"ucap Kris mendramatisir keadaan.

Yixing kelihatan salah tingkah, ia melihat Kris dan mengamatinya. Kris bukan seperti orang yang butuh pekerjaan atau orang miskin. "Maaf Kris tapi…"

"Jangan lihat penampilanku, ini pakaianku yang paling bagus yang aku punya. Aku beli disini dan menghabiskan setengah tabunganku karena ku kira aku akan segera mendapat pekerjaan. Kalau kau mau bukti aku bisa membuktikannya, aku bisa bermain gitar dan aku yakin kau pasti terpesona."

Akhirnya Yixing pun luluh, ia pun mengajak Kris untuk tes keahlian bermain gitar. Sepanjang jalan menuju ruang music, Kris merutuki dirinya sendiri, 'Kenapa harus jadi guru music, kau memang bodoh Wu Yi Fan,kau tahu pengetahuanmu tentang music itu NOL BESAR, apa yang akan kau jelaskan pada anak didikmu nanti?' Bathin Kris dalam hati. Tak berapa lama kemudian mereka sampai di ruang music.

"Masuklah." Yixing mempersilahkan Kris masuk ke dalam lebih dulu. "Pilihlah alat yang akan kau mainkan." Kris berkeliling melihat-lihat alat yang akan dia mainkan dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk bermain gitar.

"Aku pilih gitar saja, Xing." Ucap Kris keceplosan. Mata Kris langsung membelalak.

"Xing? Maksudmu apa Kris?" Tanya Yixing heran.

"Ah itu Lupakan saja. Maksudnya aku pilih gitar saja Lay-ssi." Ralat Kris dengan menekankan nama Lay dan ditambahi embel-embel –ssi.

"Baiklah, kau ingin memainkan lagu apa?"

"Sebentar, sedang aku pikirkan." Kris terlihat sedang memikirkan sebuah lagu yang dia ingin mainkan dan ia pun menemukannya.

*Kris singing _italic_, #Kris-Lay singing **bold**

_*Words don't come easy without a melody_  
><em>Kata-kata tidak datang dengan mudah tanpa melodi<em>  
><em>*I'm always thinking In terms of do-re-mi<em>  
><em>Aku selalu berpikir Dalam hal do – re – mi<em>  
><em>*I should be hiking, swimming, laughing with you<em>  
><em>Aku harus hiking, berenang, tertawa dengan Anda<em>  
><em>*Instead I'm all out of tune<em>  
><em>Sebaliknya aku semua tidak selaras<em>

_*But what you don't know_  
><em>Tapi apa yang Anda tidak tahu<em>  
><em>*You lift me off the ground<em>  
><em>Anda mengangkat saya dari tanah<em>  
><em>*You're inspiration, you helped me find my sound<em>  
><em>Kau inspirasi , Anda membantu saya menemukan suara saya<em>  
><em>*Just like a bass line at half-time<em>  
><em>Sama seperti garis bass di babak pertama<em>  
><em>*You hold down the groove<em>  
><em>Anda menekan alur<em>  
><em>*That's why I'm counting on you<em>  
><em>Itu sebabnya aku mengandalkan Anda<em>

_*And if I heard you on the radio_  
><em>Dan jika saya mendengar Anda di radio<em>  
><em>*I'd never wanna change a single note<em>  
><em>Aku tidak pernah ingin mengubah catatan tunggal<em>  
><em>*It's what I'm trying to say all along<em>  
><em>Itu apa yang saya coba untuk mengatakan semua bersama<em>  
><em>*You're my favorite song<em>  
><em>Kau lagu favorit saya<em>

_*I'm in a session, writing track_  
><em>Aku sedang dalam sesi , menulis lagu<em>  
><em>*You got another class to teach<em>  
><em>Anda punya kelas lain untuk mengajar<em>  
><em>*And then rehearsal with a band<em>  
><em>Dan kemudian latihan aja dengan band<em>  
><em>*You're always one step out of reach<em>  
><em>Kau selalu satu langkah di luar jangkauan<em>  
><em>*I'm looking for some harmony<em>  
><em>Saya sedang mencari beberapa harmoni<em>  
><em>*With you it comes so naturally<em>  
><em>Dengan Anda itu datang begitu alami<em>  
><em>*You helped me find the right key<em>  
><em>Anda membantu saya menemukan kunci yang tepat<em>

**#And when I here you on the radio**  
><strong>Dan ketika aku di sini Anda di radio<strong>  
><strong>#I'd never wanna change a single note<strong>  
><strong>Aku tidak pernah ingin mengubah catatan tunggal<strong>  
><strong>#It's what I tried to say all along<strong>  
><strong>Itu yang saya mencoba untuk mengatakan semua bersama<strong>  
><strong>#You're my favorite song<strong>  
><strong>Kau lagu favorit saya<strong>

_*My Favorite Song!_  
><em>Lagu favorit saya<em>

**#And when I here you on the radio**  
><strong>Dan ketika aku di sini Anda di radio<strong>  
><strong>#I'd never wanna change a single note<strong>  
><strong>Aku tidak pernah ingin mengubah catatan tunggal<strong>  
><strong>#It's what I tried to say all along<strong>  
><strong>Itu yang saya mencoba untuk mengatakan semua bersama<strong>

**#You're my favorite song**  
><strong>Kau lagu favorit saya<strong>

_*You're my favorite song_  
><em>Kau lagu favorit saya<em>

"Whoa, kau tahu lagu ini Lay-ssi?"

"Aku sering mendengarkannya. Lagunya bagus dan itu that's my favorite song." Ucap Yixing yang sekarang cukup mahir dalam berbahasa Inggris. _'Ne, lagu favorite kita Xing.'_ Bathin Kris sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kau diterima disini. Tapi jangan bilang kepada guru yang lain kalau aku menerimamu dengan mudah. Kau tahu mereka semua bersertifikat dalam bidangnya masing-masing Kris."

"Ne, tentu saja. Besok aku serahkan surat lamaranku. Kapan aku bisa mengajar?"

"Besok kau sudah bisa mengajar."

"Aku mengajar kelas berapa?"

"Kau mengajar anak berusia 5-8 tahun. Dan harap kau sabar dalam menghadapi mereka."

"Tentu saja. Aku akan berusaha." Kris mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat dengan Yixing namun ponsel Yixing berbunyi.

_#Ne show Ne show Opera norae haneun opera chumchuneun ne opera/Neomu chu-eunikka cheongdam-eun igeonikka#_

"Sebentar." Yixing mengangkat teleponnya, "Yeoboseyo.."

"…"

"Ne, aku masih di sekolah? Kau sudah selesai?"

"…"

"Makan siang? Ne.."

"…"

"Ne, aku tunggu."

"…"

"Love you too!" Yixing menutup teleponnya. Kris memincingkan matanya mendengar percakapan Yixing dengan 'kekasihnya', namun saat Yixing berbalik menghadapnya Kris langsung memasang wajah bahagia.

"Besok kau sudah boleh mengajar disini, jangan lupa bawa lamaranmu."

"Ne, aku akan membawanya." Kris menjabat tangan Yixing. _'Aku akan membawamu kembali padaku Xing, aku akan membuatmu mengingatku lagi.'_ Bathin Kris sambil tersenyum tipis.

**SECOND CHANCE**

"Rookies A, Taeyong, Hansol, Johnny, kalian akan meng-cover dance dari Super Junior – Opera. Videonya bisa kalian di youtube. Kalian akan diberi waktu 1 minggu untuk menghafal dance ini, kalian akan mulai syuting untuk promo pra-debut kalian."

"Ne Pelatih." Kangta meninggalkan ruangan setelah memberi pengarahan pada para trainee. Taeyong mengambil ipadnya dan search video Super Junior – Opera.

"Kita mengcover ini dengan 3 orang saja padahal disini ada 9 orang. Bagaimana caranya?"Tanya Hansol bingung.

"Kita ambil barisan 3 di depan ini saja, lagipula member Super Junior yang jadi lead dance kan ada di barisan terdepan ini kan."

"Benar juga, bagaimana menurutmu Johnny, kita ambil formasi ini?"

"Terserah kalian saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita lihat beberpa kali baru setelah itu kita mulai latihannya." Setelah menonton video itu beberapa kali, mereka mulai berlatih gerakan dance itu. Taeyong tentu berada di depan dan disampingnya ada Johnny dan Hansol.

_Ne show Ne show Opera norae haneun opera chumchuneun ne opera__/Neomu chu-eunikka cheongdam-eun igeonikka/Ne show Ne show Opera nega mandeun opera sesang meotjin opera/Ike chu-eunikka da kibon chu-eunikka_

Mereka melakukan dance itu dengan sangat baik. Bagi mereka gerakan dalam dance itu cukup mudah dan mereka dengan cepat menghafalkannya.

Bahkan saat mereka dance di menit ke-2 (pas bagian Donghae, Eunhyuk, Shindong) mereka melakukannya dengan sempurna.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka beristirahat. "Gilaa, belum pernah bersemangat begini saat dance. Dance-nya luar biasa." Ucap Hansol sambil mengusap keringatnya.

"Tapi kita masih harus melatih beberapa bagian. Apalagi kita juga perlu berimprovisasi dengan dance itu."

"Coba buka Super Junior saat SS4, mungkin kita bisa mengambil beberapa bagian untuk diimprovisasi." Saran Johnny. Taeyong dan Hansol menatap Johnny dengan tatapan tidak percaya, Johnny mau bicara dengan mereka setelah beberapa hari hanya diam saja. "Kalian kenapa?" Tanya Johnny bingung.

"Kau sedang tidak terbentur batu kan Johnny sehingga kau mau bicara dengan kami." Tanya Taeyong memastikan.

"Kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa." Balas Johnny sambl menegak minumannnya.

"Ne, aku cek dulu." Taeyong segera mencari di Youtube dan menemukannya. "Ok, kita cover yang ini juga."

Drt3x Ponsel Taeyong berdering. Taeyong melihat handphonenya dan kemudian mengangkat teleponnya.

"Yeoboseyo.."

"…"

"Ne, sebentar lagi aku kesana, tunggu 15 menit lagi."PIP! Taeyong menutup teleponnya.

"Telepon dari siapa?"Tanya Hansol.

"Teman. Latihan sudah selasai kan? Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya." Taeyong mengemasi barang-barangnya dan kemudian ia langsung pergi.

"Dasar aneh!" ejek Hansol.

"Dia langsung pulang?" Tanya Johnny.

"Entahlah." Hansol menggeleng. "Kau mau pulang atau disini?"

"Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi."

"Ok, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Hansol pun menyusul Taeyong. Johnny mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang sebelum memutuskan untuk pulang.

**#**

Ditempat lain, Taeyong sedang bersiap untuk mengantar makanan. Memasukkan makanannya dalam box dan segera bergegas sebelum terlambat. Ditengah perjalanan Taeyong melihat seorang namja terjatuh dipinggir jalan, namja iu mencoba berdiri namun tak bisa. Taeyong menghampiri namja itu dan menolongnya.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Taeyong.

"A-aku t-tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya sambil sedikit merintih

"Apa yang sakit?" Taeyong melihat namja itu memegang kakinya, sepertinya kakinya terkilir.

"K-Kakiku sakit, a-aku tidak bisa berdiri."

"Kau ingin pulang? Rumahmu dimana? Aku antar."

"Je-eolrado, flat Jongmu."

"Baiklah, aku antar." Taeyong menggendong namja itu dan mendudukkannya di motornya. "Pegangan, mungkin aku akan sedikit ngebut." Namja itu mengangguk.

10 menit kemudian, mereka sampai di flat Jongmu. "Kamar nomor berapa?"

"14." Taeyong menggendong punggung namja itu. Dia harus melewati tangga karena tidak ada lift di flat itu, namja itu cukup ringan jadi Taeyong tidak merasa lelah.

"Sudah sampai, kuncimu mana?" namja itu mengambil kunci dari saku kemejanya dan memberikannya pada Taeyong. CKLEK! Taeyong membuka pintu flat namja itu dan membawa namja itu ke dalam. Rumah namja itu sangat sederhana, terlihat dari perabotan yang ada di dalamnya tapi Taeyong tak peduli. Ia mendudukkan namja itu di sofa.

"Sudah, terima kasih atas pertolonganmu. Aku bisa mengatasinya. Kau pulanglah."

"Benar kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Taeyong memastikan.

"Ne, aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih." Jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku harus kembali bekerja. Kau cepat sembuh."Namja itu mengangguk, Taeyong pun pamit dan pergi meninggalkan namja itu. BLAM! Pintu tertutup dan namja itu baru tersadar, ia tidak tahu siapa yang menolongnya, namja itu hanya tahu tempat Taeyong bekerja, ia bertekad besok akan menemui Taeyong untuk berterima kasih.

**SECOND CHANCE**

Pagi ini di sekolah, kelas 1B mengikuti pelajaran renang. Setelah mereka semua berganti pakaian renang, mereka menuju kolam renang. Guru renang mereka, Guru Kang telah bersiap di kolam renang.

"Baiklah anak-anak kita mulai dari teknik dasarnya. (**#Skip..)** kalian coba sendiri-sendiri. Hati-hati, jika belum bisa berenang jangan memaksa berenang sendiri, minta teman kalian yang sudah bisa berenang untuk mengajarinya."

"Ne _Sir_." Ucap mereka serempak. Taeyong begitu menikmati pelajaran itu, ia berenang sesuka hati karena memang dia sudah bisa berenang. Yuta hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Taeyong, sedangkan Johnny memilih diam di pinggir melihat Yuta yang berenang mengejar Taeyong.

Yuta berenang di keadalaman 5 meter, agak jauh dari teman-temannya, di tengah-tengah ia berenang tiba-tiba kakinya kram. Yuta tak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya. Ia hampir tenggelam, tangannya menggapai ke atas mencoba meminta tolong.

"T-tolong..bluppp..tolongg!"Kepala Yuta timbul tenggelam di ada yang mendengar teriakannya karena posisinya agak jauh dari siswa lain.

Taeyong celingukan mencari Yuta namun tidak ia temukan. "Hyung, kau dimana?" Taeyong sedikti berteriak tapi karena suasana di kolam renang begitu ramai jadi suaranya hilang ditengah keramaian. Johnny melihat Taeyong kebingungan, Taeyong berenang kesana kemari tak jelas, Johnny pun menghampiri Taeyong.

Taeyong pun beralih ke kolam 5 meter, ia melihat ada tangan yang mencoba menggapai ke atas namun langsung hilang. "Hyung!" Taeyong berenang kearah Yuta, Johnny melihat Taeyong yang buru-buru ke kolam 5 meter segera menyusulnya.

"Hyung!/Yuta!" Taeyong menyelam kedalam dan segera menyelamatkan Yuta, ia dibantu Johnny membawa Yuta ke tepi. Para siswa yang melihat kejadian itu mereka pun menghampiri ketiganya.

"Hyung bangun…hyung.." Taeyong mengguncang-guncang tubuh Yuta namun tak ada reaksi.

"Berikan dia nafas buatan." Ucap salah satu teman mereka.

"Biar aku saja." Ucap Johnny. Saat Johnny bersiap akan memberikan napas buatan tiba-tiba dia terhenti sejenak. Taeyong yang melihat Johnny kebingunan langsung menyuruh Johnny minggir. Ia tak mau menunda lagi, Yuta harus segera diberi pertolongan dan akhirnya Taeyong melakukan napas buatan untuk Yuta. Johnny seperti membeku melihat kejadian itu.

Taeyong sangat khawatir, dia terus memanggil nama Yuta. "Uhukk.. ..hukk." Akhirnya Yuta sadar namun kemudian ia pingsan. Taeyong segera membawa Yuta ke UKS ditemani Johnny.

**#**

"Eunghh." Yuta menggeliat. Ia membuka matanya setelah pingsan cukup lama, sekitar 3 jam. Ia melihat sekeliling dan mendapati Jaehyun duduk sambil membaca buku.

"Hyung.." panggil Yuta. Jaehyun menghentikan membacanya dan menghampiri Yuta.

"Kau sudah sadar? Apa masih pusing?"

"Sedikit hyung, aku baik-baik saja. Hyung tenang saja."

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa bisa tenggelam? Bukannya kau bisa berenang"

"Kakiku kram hyung. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa terjadi? tadi siapa yang membawaku kemari?"

"Taeyong."

"Yang mengganti bajuku?"

"Aku. Tadi kenapa kau tiba-tiba pingsan?" Tanya Jaehyun tiba-tiba. Yuta teringat saat ia membuka mata wajah Taeyong begitu dekat dengannya, hal itu membuat Yuta terkejut dan hal yang dia ingat sebelum pingsan tangan Taeyong menangkup pipinya, itu tandanya Taeyong yang memberi nafas buatan dan itu berarti Taeyong mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Wajah Yuta memerah, hal itu membuat Jaehyun bingung.

"Yuta, kau kenapa? Kenapa wajahmu merah? Kau demam?" Jaehyun memegang dahi Yuta namun Yuta segera menepisnya. "Eh kau kenapa? Wajahmu memerah Yuta." Yuta terkejut mendengar penuturan kakaknya, ia langsung menggeleng, "A-aku ti-tidak apa-apa kok hyung."

"Ya sudah bersiaplah, setelah itu kita pulang. Kau sudah lebih baik kan?" Yuta mengangguk.

"Sudah jam pulang ya hyung?"

"Ne, sudah dari tadi. Taeyong tadi kemari tapi aku suruh pulang karena dia harus latihan hati ini."

"Ow. Ne.. kita pulang sekarang." Yuta bangun dari tidurnya dan mereka bersiap untuk pulang.

**SECOND CHANCE**

Kris sudah mulai mengajar hari ini. Ia datang lebih awal setengah jam. Ia menunggu Yixing di lobi. 15 menit menunggu akhirnya Yixing datang, namun kali ini ia diantar Gong Min. Sebelum masuk Gong Min mencium Yixing, mereka melakukan frech kiss seperti biasa. Kris melihat dalam hal ini Yixing tidak begitu nyaman melakukan itu, ia terlihat terpaksa namun tak berapa lama kemudian Gong Min mengakhirinya, ia pergi meninggalkan Yixing dan Yixing pun masuk ke gedung.

"Lay-ssi." Panggil Kris. Yixing menoleh, ia melihat Kris berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kris, kau sudah datang?"

"Setengah jam yang lalu."

"Ah ya.."

"Ini surat lamaranku." Ucap Kris sambil menyerahkan surat lamarannya. Yixing menerimanya dan mengajak Kris ke kantornya.

**# At Yixing office room**

"Aku sudah membaca CV mu, kau mantan CEO yang batin stir menjadi guru music?"

"Untuk saat ini, aku ingin mendapat pekerjaan lebih dulu, masalah mantan CEO atau bukan, aku tidak peduli lagi."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku antar kau ke kelas." Yixing mengantar Kris ke kelas yang akan dia ajar. Mereka berjalan melewat lorong yang terisi banyak foto Yixing dan anak-anak yang bersekolah disana. Kris tersenyum, "Kau sukses sekarang Xing."

"Maaf, kau bilang apa Kris?" Yixing menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Kris yang ada dibelakangnya.

"A.. bukan apa-apa, aku hanya teringat pada temanku saja."

"Diperlukan nyali untuk mengambil tantangan ini?"

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Sekarang, masuk kesana dan buat aku bangga karena telah memilihmu." Yixing menyerahkan map pada Kris, seperti absensi siswa dan kisi-kisi pelajaran. "Aku ada di kantor kalau kau butuh aku." Kris mengangguk, ia pun menuju kelas yang dituju.

[Suara anak-anak dan menjerit] Sebelum masuk Kris sempat berbalik kearah Yixing dan mengacungkan 2 jempol pada Yixing. Yixing membalasnya, "Fighting!"

CKLEK! Kris membuka pintu kelasnya. Anak-anak yang semula berlarian dan sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing langsung terdiam, pandangan mereka tertuju pada Kris yang baru saja masuk.

"Hai semuanya. Aku Kris, aku akan jadi guru baru kalian. Aku masih baru disini jadi aku piker kalian akan ramah padaku. Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku katakan, dapatkan dia!" seru seorang namja kecil yang berada di pojokan. Anak-anak menjawab. "Yeah!" sambil berlari kearah Kris, Kris terkejut, ia mundur sedikit ke belakang, namun ada namja kecil berbaju biru, namanya Trevor. Ia menghentikan teman-temannya. "Kawan-kawan, kalian tunggu dulu." Kris mendesah lega. Tapi ternyata Trevor hanya mengambil handycam dan merekamnya, "Sekarang kejar dia."

" ..Andwee!" Kris berlari kearah pintu keluar namun anak-anak sudah mengerumuninya. [Kris menjerit], sepertinya akan jadi hari yang panjang untuk Kris.

**#**

Dikantornya, Yixing membuat program baru bersama beberapa staff pengajar, ia membagikan brosur pada para staff untuk segera ditempelkan dan diberitahukan pada para siswa. Yixing tersenyum senang, begitu juga staff lain

**#**

[Anak-anak bersorak] namun Kris malah bersembunyi dibawah meja sambil menelpon Appa-nya. Ia takmenyangka jadi guru music akan seberat ini. Ia membiarkan anak didiknya berlarian dan bermain. Keadaannya benar-benar kacau. Dan tiba-tiba sebuah bola mengenai handphone Kris dan membuat handphone-nya terjatuh. Kris menggerang, ia segera keluar dari bawah meja. Anak-anak masih ribut dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

"CUKUP!" ucap Kris dengan nada tinggi. Mereka semua terdiam dan menatap Kris. "Apa kau mau rock (intinya bermain music)? Baiklah, apa kalian tahu, kalian tidak pantas untuk me-rock (bingung bahasanya). Kenapa aku harus perlihatkan kalian hal pertama jadi bintang rock, jika kalian tak mau memperlihatkan rasa hormat kalian?" Mereka semua menunduk, sepertinya mereka bersalah karena sudah tidak memperhatikan gurunya.

"Baiklah, okay, maka siapa yang mau bermain drums?" seorang anak dibelakang Trevor dan yang berdiri di pojokan mengangkat tangannya sambil memegang stik.

"Siapa yang mau mainkan gitar?" 5 anak mengacungkan tangannya.

"Siapa yang mau jadi penyanyi?" anak berbaju orange mengangkat tangannya. "Baiklah, kau harus beli celana ketat dan belajar memainkan tambourine."

Yixing yang kebetulan lewat tersenyum geli mendengar perkataan Kris, "Aku dengar itu Kris!" celetuknya.

"Sorry." Jawab Kris dari dalam."itu benar" ucapnya sambil berbisik. "Ok. Let's Rock!" ajak Kris.

**#**

Tok3x! Ruang kerja Yixing diketuk. Yixing menghentikan pekerjaannya dan membuka pintunya.

"Surprise!" Gong Min datang dengan membawa sebuket bunga mawar dan boneka untuk Yixing.

"Hyung! K-kau..kenapa bisa disini? Bukannya tadi kau bilang ada meeting dengan klienmu."

"Mendadak ada acara jadi meeting-nya batalkan. Kau tidak menyuruhku masuk?"

"Maaf hyung.. ayo masuk." Gong Min pun masuk. Mereka pun memilih duduk di sofa. "Ada apa hyung? Tidak biasanya kau kemari?"

"Baby maafkan aku, aku harus pergi ke Jepang selama beberapa minggu. Kantor cabang disana sedang mengalami masalah."

"Ne, tidak apa-apa, kau harus menyelamatkan perusahaanmu lebih dulu hyung. Lagipula kita tidak ada acara dalam beberapa minggu ini. Kau tenang saja. Aku juga harus menyiapkan proposal untuk acara camp wars bulan depan."

"Terima kasih baby. Mungkin setelah dari sini, aku akan segera berangkat."

"Ne, maaf tidak bisa mengantarmu." Gong Min mengangguk, ia mencium pipi Yixing.

"Baby, aku membutuhkanmu.. sekarang!" ucap Gong Min dengan sedikit desahan ditelinga Yixing. Yixing bergidik, ia tidak mau melakukan itu, cukup sekali saat mereka di mansion Gong Min waktu itu, cukup itu saja.

"T-tapi hyung, i-ini di sekolah. A-aku tidak bisa."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan baby, kau tahu itu." Yixing menggeleng,ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Gong Min namun Gong Min menariknya dan menatapnya tajam. "Aku tidak akan meminta 2 kali padamu Baby Lay." Yixing menggeleng, airmatanya pun tak kuasa ia tahan. Gong Min mencium Yixing dengan penuh nafsu,Yixing mencoba melepaskan diri namun cengkraman Gong Min sangat kuat hingga ia tak sanggup melawannya.

**#**

Taeyong dan 2 temannya, Hansol dan Johnny sedang berlatih gerakan baru untuk dance pra-debut mereka. Namun ditengah-tengah dance, hati Taeyong mendadak gelisah. Jantung berdebar kencang. Gerakan dance-nya mulai tidak seimbang dan seirama. Kepalanya serasa berputar dan tiba-tiba BRUK! Taeyong pingsan. Hansol yang pertama menolong Taeyong. "Taeyong kau kenapa? Hei.." Hansol mengguncang-guncnag tubuh Taeyong namun tak ada reaksi. "Johnny tolong telepon Jaehyun atau Yuta, beritahu mereka kalau Taeyong pingsan."Ia meminta Johnny menelpon Yuta. Johnny hanya mengangguk dan mengambil ponselnya untuk menelpon Yuta.

**#**

Ditengah pelajaran, Kris memutuskan untuk pergi ke toilet. Di tengah perjalanan, mendadak kepalanya pusing. Ia mengambil obatnya dan meminumnya. "Yixing kau kenapa?" Kris memutuskan untuk pergi menemui Yixing namun dtengah perjalanan, ia merasakan dadanya berdenyut kencang. ia memegang dadanya, tubuh Kris merosot, nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Ia tak sanggup berdiri, tak ada orang yang lewat di lorong saat itu, benar-benar bukan hal yang menyenangkan untuk Kris. "Yixing, ka-kau kenapa?" Tanya Kris sambil memegang dadanya yang terus berdenyut ditambah kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit.

**#**

Yixing menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan desahan, ia tak ingin para staff mendengar desahannya. Tangannya memegang erat sofa hingga kukunya memutih. Gong Min terus menghajar hole Yixing, ia sudah klimaks dan sekarang mendekati klimaksnya yang kedua.

"Ahh..ahh..ahh, kau sempitthhh baby." Gong Min memaju mundurkan miliknya dalam hole Yixing. Yixing hanya bisa menahan sambil menangis. Yixing merasakan milik Gong Min membesar dan akan segera klimaks.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Gong Min klimaks, ia memasukkan miliknya jauh kedalam hole Yixing. Yixing menggeram, ia tak kuasa menahan sakit saat junior Gong Min menghajarnya. Gong Min mencabut miliknya setelah dia mendiamkannya beberapa saat di dalam hole Yixing. Yixing pun terkulai lemas, nafasnya terengah-engah. Dari hole-nya, cairan Gong Min mengalir deras melewati selakangannya.

Gong Min segera memakai pakaiannya dan menghampiri Yixing yang terkulai di sofa. "Baby maafkan aku, maaf aku kasar. Aku tidak bermaksud melakukan hal sekasar ni padamu. Jangan menangis baby. Kumohon!" Gong Min menatap Yixing tajam. Yixing pun menghentikan tangisnya. "Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis. Aku harus pergi sekarang, selama aku pergi, kau tidak boleh macam-macam. Ingat itu. Aku akan menyuruh staff Lucy untuk mengurus semua ini. Kau beristirahatlah. I love you baby."

Yixing terdiam, namun jambakan kecil di rambut Yixing membuat Yixing membuka suara, "I-i-I love you too hyung." Gong Min tersenyum, ia mencium Yixing dengan penuh nafsu kemudian meninggalkannya karena harus segera berangkat ke bandara.

Setelah kepergian Gong Min, Yixing meringkuk di sofa, ia yakin beberapa jam kedepan tidak akan ada yang menganggunya. Ia yakin pasti Gong Min sudah menyuruh staff lain untuk tidak masuk ke ruangannya, ia menangis.

**#**

Kris masih berada di lorong, tubuhnya masih agak lemah untuk berdiri. Beruntung ada staff yang berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Ia segera berlari kea rah Kris dan menolongnya.

"_Sir_, anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya Staff yang ber-tag name Cilian.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa. Tolong bantu aku berdiri."

"Baik _Sir_." Cilian membantu Kris berdiri. "Apa anda masih sakit _Sir_? Saya antar ke rumah sakit jika anda masih sakit."

"A-aku sudah lebih baik, dimana Lay?"

"Oh, Kepala Sekolah ada diruangannya, tapi tadi Staff Lucy memberitahu kami untuk tidak ke ruangannya dulu."

"Memang kenapa?"

"Tuan Gong Min datang mengunjunginya."

_'Gong Min mengunjunginya dan tak boleh diganggu, jangan-jangan.'_ Bathin Kris.

"_Sir.._" panggilan Cilian membuyarkan lamunan Kris.

"N-ne.."

"Bagaimana sekarang? Saya harus kemana?"

"Antar aku ke kafetaria saja."

"Baik _Sir_." Cilian membantu Kris ke kafetaria.

**#**

Malam hari, keadaan Kris sudah jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Setelah dari kafetaria, ia memutuskan untuk pulang. Di saat yang bersamaan, ia melihat Yixing berjalan keluar dari gedung. Wajahnya terlihat murung dan sedikit pucat. Kris mengejarnya.

"Lay-ssi!" panggil Kris. Lay berbalik.

"Kris." ucapnya pelan.

"Kau ingin pulang."

"Ne.." Kris melihat dileher Yixing ada bercak kemerahan dan ia yakin bahwa tu tanda dari Gong Min, ia juga sempat melihat Yixing berjalan agak tertatih. Ia semakin yakin kalau Yixing baru saja bercinta dengan Gong Min. Tangannya terkepal erat.

"Ada apa Kris? aku ingin pulang sekarang. Aku agak sedang tidak enak badan."

_'Ne, kau tidak badan karena kau baru saja bercinta dengan Gong Min.'_ bathin Kris marah."Mau aku antar pulang?"

"Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri. Jemputanku sudah datang. terima kasih." Ucap Yixing, ia membungkuk lalu meninggalkan Kris dan masuk ke mobil.

_'Kenapa ini terjadi?'_ Kris merasakan hatinya begitu sakit melihat keadaan Yixing, ia tak bisa terburu-buru untuk membuat Yixing mengingatnya. Ia butuh waktu lebih lama lagi.

**SECOND CHANCE**

Jaejoong terlihat gelisah saat ia menunggu Taeyong yang sedang melakukan CT Scan. Setelah melakukan CT Scan, Taeyong dipindahkan ke ruang rawat biasa.

**Flashback On**

**"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Taeyong? Apa ada yang berbahaya dengannya? Dia sering pingsan tanpa tahu sebabnya."**

**"Dari hasil CT Scan, keadaan Taeyong normal, tidak ada penyakit yang membahayakan. Saya belum bisa memastikan apa yang terjadi dengan Taeyong, sepertinya Kondisi Psikologisnya yang membuat dia seperti ini. Adakah hal yang disembunyikan dari Taeyong atau mungkin malah Taeyong yang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kalian?" **

**Pertanyaan membuat Jaejoong gelisah, memang benar ada yang disembunyikan dalam hal ini, mengenai orang tua Taeyong yang masih hidup, ingin sekali Jaejoong mengatakan kebenaran itu pada Taeyong tapi dia belum siap**

**Flashback Off. **

"Eunghhh.." Taeyong mulai sadar. Jaejoong menghampiri Taeyong

"Baby, kau sudah sadar? Apa yang sakit? Katakan pada Halmeoni?"

"Aku dimana Halmeoni?"

"Kau dirumah sakit sayang, kau tadi pingsan."

"Pingsan lagi? Sebenarnya aku kenapa Halmeoni? Kenapa aku sering pingsan, ini sudah hampir 3 tahun, aku sering pingsan dan tak tahu kenapa. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku, apa ada penyakit berbahaya yang menyerangku Halmeoni?"

"Tidak ada baby, kau tenang saja, kau hanya kelelahan saja."

"Halmeoni, peluk aku." Jaejoong memeluk Taeyong, "Aku merindukan Umma dan Appa, Halmeoni, aku merindukan mereka." Taeyong menangis. Tubuhnya bergetar. Taeyong yang biasanya ceria, jahil dan lucu sekarang menjadi Taeyong yang lemah dan cengeng. Ia tak pernah memperlihatkan tangisnya pada orang lain termasuk keluarganya kecuali Jaejoong. Hanya dengan Jaejoong, ia mau menunjukkan tangisnya. Jaejoong benar-benar tak tega melihat cucunya seperti ini. Taeyong berpura-pura bahagia padahal disisi lain Taeyong adalah sosok yang rapuh. 'Maafkan Halmeoni, sayang. Maafkan Halmeoni." Bathin Jaejoong sedih.

**SECOND CHANCE**

Johnny menatap langit-langit kamarnya sambil memainkan bola di tangannya. Ia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

**Flashback on**

**Johnny datang ke restaurant bintang 5 setelah dijemput sekretaris Appa-nya. Ia terlihat senang saat mengetahui bahwa ia akan makan malam dengan Appa-nya. Hal yang menurutnya langka, karena Appa-nya jarang sekali menghabiskan waktu dengannya sejak Eomma-nya meninggal.**

**Ia terlihat bersemangat saat berjalan menghampiri Appa-nya, namun saat akan mendekati Appa-nya, ia melihat Appa-nya sedang menyuapi seorang namja. Mereka terlihat sangat intim dan itu membuatnya jijik.**

**"Appa.."panggil Johnny. Appa-nya menghentikan acara suap-suapan dengan 'kekasihnya.'**

**"Johnny, duduklah, Appa ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang."Johnny mendengus kesal, ia pun duduk dengan terpaksa."Lay baby, kenalkan dia putraku satu-satunya. John Suh, panggil saja Johnny." Appa dari Johnny yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Gong Min, mengenalkan Johnny pada Lay. Yixing tersenyum, ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Johnny tapi Johnny hanya memandangnya remeh. Yixing pun mengurungkan niatnya.**

**"Appa memintaku hanya untuk hal yang tidak penting seperti ini, cih..!"**

**"Johnny jaga mulutmu, Lay adalah orang yang penting dalam hidup Appa. Dia adalah calon Eomma-mu."**

**"Calon Eomma? Dia?" tunjuk Johnny. "Sampai mati aku tidak akan pernah menganggap dia Eomma-ku, Eomma-ku hanya satu dan itu Lily. Meskipun dia menikah dengan Appa, aku tidak akan pernah menganggap dia Eomma-ku. Dia namja, namja yang menjijikkan. Aku tidak sudi dan tidak akan pernah mau dia jadi Eomma-ku."**

**"Johnny jaga mulutmu!" bentak Gong Min. Yixing hanya tertunduk, ia menangis.  
><strong>

****Johnny berdiri. **"Aku membencimu... aku membenci kalian semua." Johnny menggebrak meja makan hingga minumannya di atasnya terjatuh. Yixing sedikit terkejut. **

**"Hei namja jadi-jadian jangan harap kau bisa menggantikan Eomma-ku. Kau hanya pelacu* yang memanfaatkan tubuhmu untuk mendapatkan Appa-ku, kau hanya ingin hartanya saja." Gong Min bangkit dari kursinya dan menampar Johnny, PLAKK! "Hyung!" Yixing berteriak, ia berdiri dan memegang lengan Gong Min. **

**"Jaga mulutmu, siapa yang mengajarimu bicara seperti itu?" Johnny memegang pipinya, bekas tamparan Appa-nya.**

**"Kau menamparku demi namja ini? Kau memilih dia daripada aku? Baiklah jika itu maumu. Aku pergi silahkan bersenang-senang dengan namja jadi-jadian ini." Johnny mendorong kursinya hingga terjatuh.**

**"Johnny! Johnny!" panggil Gong Min, namun Johnny tak bergeming, ia pergi dengan menggunakan mobilnya.**

**Flashback off**

"Hahhh.." Johnny menghela nafas panjang. "Hubungan mereka semakin dekat. Tapi namja itu menolak menikah dengan Appa. Sekalian saja mereka putus." Johnny menghadap meja nakas dan melihat foto yang terdapat di figura. "Aku merindukanmu Eomma."ucap Johnny sambil mengusap foto Eomma-nya.

"Namja itu, kenapa wajahnya tidak asing, dia mirip seseorang, tapi siapa ya?" Johnny bertanya-tanya namun setelah itu ia memutuskan untuk tidur.

**TBC**

**Maaf ceritanya semakin gaje. Butuh review buat perbaikan. Jangan bash author ya, author juga kerja keras lo buat cerita ini. terima kasih untuk selalu menunggu update'an cerita ini. maaf kalo banyak typo bertebaran. buat para pembaca setia ff ku terima kasih banyak  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Title [ **Second Chance** ]**

**Author [ Takii_yuuki]**

**Genre [ angst, drama, hurt/comfort, yaoi,family, friendship, romance]**

**Main cast : **

**Zhang Yixing/Lay,Wu Yifan/Kris  
><strong>

**Kim Jaejoong,Jung Yunho**

**Shim Changmin,Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

**Zhoumi**

**New Cast : SMRookies - Taeyong, Yuta, Jaehyun, Johnny, Jeno  
><strong>

**And other character..**

**Rating : M**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent, saya hanya pinjam nama.**

**Warning : cerita ini mengandung unsur boys x boys, don't like don't read, typo bertebaran. Mohon maaf. #deepbow kalau tidak suka silahkan di[x] ya, jangan bash author ya, saling menghargai. author menulis juga gak mudah. terima kasih pengertiannya. Maaf kalau pair utamanya belum keluar atau momentnya sedikit, ini kan meneruskan cerita sebelumnya, kalau tiba-tiba banyak moment mereka nanti ceritanya jadi aneh. maafkalau ceritanya jelek, hehehe, author sudah berusaha keras. terima kasih atas perhatiannya  
><strong>

**SECOND CHANCE**

**Skip Time**

Sore itu anak-anak SM-Jes sudah mulai pulang sekolah. Diluar gedung sekolah,namja bernama Dongwook menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Ada juga Yewon dan Jiwoo, teman setia Dongwook,mereka menemaninya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, seorang namja manis yang bertubuh agak kecil berjalan menunduk sambil menggenggam erat tas yang dia bawa. namja itu bernama Jeno, ia berjalan tergesa-gesa mendekati di depan gerbang, Jeno terkejut melihat Yewon dan Jiwoo sudah menunggunya di gerbang. mereka langsung menghadang Jeno dan menyuruh Jeno mengikuti mereka. Dongwook tersenyum sinis melihat Jeno.

Mereka membawa Jeno ke tempat yang sepi, yaitu di belakang sekolah. "Serahkan uangmu," Jeno menggeleng, ia memeluk erat tasnya didepan dada. "Kau tidak mau memberikan uangmu?!" Jeno menggeleng lagi, ia ketakutan dan hampir menangis. "Cengeng. Teman-teman ambil tasnya. Kalau dia tidak mau hajar saja." Yewon dan Jiwoo mencoba merebut tas Jeno tapi ia tetap mempertahankannya dan tak mau melepasnya. akhirnya karena kesal, mereka menghajar Jeno hingga dia terjatuh. Jeno meringkuk menahan tendangan dari mereka bertiga demi mempertahankan tasnya.

"Kau ini namja yang keras kepala, serahkan uangmu dan aku akan melepaskanmu."Dongwook berjongkok melihat keadaan Jeno yang meringkuk kesakitan.

"A-aku tidak mau, ini uang pendidikanku. Aku tidak akan menyerahkannya padamu." Jeno mempertahankan tasnya, meskipun dengan wajah yang babak belur namun ia tak peduli, ia mempertahankan uang itu karena uang itu adalah uang pendidikannya yang akan ia gunakan hingga ia naik kelas 2.

Dongwook pun bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung menendang Jeno. "K-kau ini orang kaya, k-kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" Yewon dan Jihoo mengangkat tubuh Jeno hingga hingga ia berdiri.

"Karena aku suka, kenapa? Kau tersinggung?" Dongwook mengcengkram kemeja Jeno. Terlihat wajah Jeno babak belur, bibirnya sobek begitu juga pelipisnya, hingga mengeluarkan darah.

"K-kau brengs**!"Maki Jeno. Dongwook menggeram marah, ia ingin menghajar Jeno lagi, tapi tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menahan tangan Dongwook. Yup, namja yang menahan tangan Dongwook adalah Taeyong. Taeyong menghentikan tangan Dongwook yang siap memukul Jeno.

"K-kau?" Dongwook melotot melihat Taeyong yang berani melawannya.

"Menghajar anak kelas 1 demi uang, itu perbuatan menjijikan. Cih..! Orang kaya mana yang mencuri uang dari anak beasiswa. Orang tuamu tidak pernah memberikanmu uang ya sampai-sampai kau melakukan perbuatan menjijikan ini."

"Jung Taeyong! K-kau.."

"Kenapa?Akan ku pastikan kau mendapat ganjaran dari perbuatanmu ini." Dongwook menghempaskan tangan Taeyong.

"Jangan karena kau cucu dari pemegang saham terbesar disini, kau bisa berbuat seenaknya, kau tidak tahu siapa orang tuaku." Ancam Dongwook.

"Aku tahu, ayahmu bawahan kakekku, ayahmu manager pemasaran Nam Grup kan?Itu anak cabang dari perusahaan Jung Corp." sindir Taeyong. Dongwook menahan amarahnya, jika dia membuat masalah dengan Taeyong, itu sama saja bunuh diri. Yewon dan Jiwoo melepaskan Jeno hingga Jeno terjatuh.

"Aku akan membalasmu!Teman-teman, kita pergi." Dongwook langsung kabur bersama Yewon dan Jiwoo meninggalkan Taeyong dan Jeno.

Setelah kepergiaan Dongwook, Taeyong langsung menghampiri Jeno yang masih meringkuk kesakitan."Hei kau tidak apa-apa?" Taeyong membantu Jeno duduk.

"T-terima kasih."

"Wajahmu babak belur, kita ke UKS dulu." Jeno menggeleng.

"Jangan takut, tidak ada yang akan menganggumu. Aku akan mengantarmu dan mengobatimu." Taeyong membantu Jeno berdiri dan mengajaknya di UKS.

Dari kejauhan Yuta melihat Taeyong berjalan dengan merangkul seorang namja menuju UKS. Dia penasaran dengan namja yang bersama Taeyong.

PUK! "OMO!" Yuta berjengit, ia langsung menoleh kebelakang, melihat siapa yang mengagetkannya. "Johnny jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu."

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Tidak, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Mengamati Taeyong lagi? Kulihat dia menolong seorang namja, sepertinya siswa kelas 1, tapi aku tidak tahu namanya."

"Ow.."

"Kau ada acara hari ini?"

"Tidak ada. Memang kenapa?"

"Temani aku beli sepatu, tahun ajaran baru, sepatu baru." Yuta mengerutkan dahinya. "Heh?"

"Kita kan sudah naik kelas 2, jadi aku ingin beli sepatu baru, sepatuku sudah rusak." Yuta berpikir sejenak, kemudian ia mengangguk. "Ok…kapan kita pergi?"

"Sekarang aja." Yuta mengangguk, mereka pun meninggalkan sekolah, tapi sebelum pergi, Yuta sempat menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Taeyong. Taeyong dengan hati-hati memapah namja itu. Yuta sedikit sebal melihatnya namun ia abaikan dan kemudian pergi bersama Johnny.

Taeyong membawa Jeno ke UKS. Karena para petugas medis sudah pulang, Taeyong mengambil obat mengobati Jeno sendiri. Ia mengambil handuk bersih dan air untuk membersihkan luka Jeno.

"Kau tahan ya, mungkin ini agak sakit. Aku akan membersihkan lukamu dulu." Jeno mengangguk, ia masih memeluk tas-nya erat. "Lepaskan pelukanmu dari tasmu, aku tidak akan mengambilnya." Ucap Taeyong lembut. Jeno menatap Taeyong sejenak dan pelan-pelan melepas pelukannya."Nah begitu kan lebih baik." Taeyong membersihkan darah yang mengering diwajah Jeno. Jeno sedikit meringis namun ia tahan. Setelah membersihkan lukanya, Taeyong mengobatinya dengan memberi alcohol dan obat merah. Ia juga menutup luka di pelipis Jeno dengan perban.

"Nah sudah selesai." Ucap Taeyong setelah menempelkan plester diperban Jeno.

"T-terima kasih."

"Ne, sama-sama. Namamu siapa? Kita belum berkenalan?"

"J-Jeno, Lee Jeno." Ucapnya pelan.

"Kau sudah tahu namaku kan? Kalau kau kurang jelas, namaku Jung Taeyong. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Taeyong mengulurkan tangannya. Jeno menjabatnya sambil tersenyum. Tiba-tiba Jeno teringat sesuatu. "M-maaf, sepertinya a-aku mengenalmu?"

"Heh? Ya memang aku terkenal. Aku kan sudah mengupload video coverku di youtube sebagai awal debutku. Rookies A, kau tahu kan?" Jeno terlihat bingung dengan ucapan Taeyong yang panjang lebar. "B-Bukan itu.."

"Bukan itu? Maksudmu? Ku kira kau mengenalku karena aku calon artis? Ternyata aku memang belum terkenal"ucap Taeyong kecewa. Jeno menggeleng.

"Kau pernah menolongku beberapa bulan lalu, saat aku terjatuh dijalan, dan kau mengantarku ke flatku." Taeyong mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau lupa?"

"Ah itu, aku ingat. Kau namja yang kakinya luka itu kan? Bagaimana kakimu?"

"Sudah sembuh, kan itu sudah lama. Aku ingin menanyakan namamu tapi kau terlanjur pergi. Aku ingin datang ke tempat kerjamu tapi besoknya aku sakit, jadi aku batal ke tempatmu sampai sekarang."

"Kau sakit? Sakit apa? Apa parah? Harusnya aku tidak meninggalkanmu saat itu." Jeno menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku ingin berterima kasih padamu karena sudah mengantarku. Aku hanya demam dan aku sudah biasa dengan hal itu. Tapi tadi Dongwook bilang kau cucu pemegang saham terbesar disini, tapi kenapa kau bekerja disana?"

"A-aku mengisi waktu luang."jawabnya asal.

"Mengisi waktu luang? Kau bohong ya,kau tidak kelihatan seperti siswa yang kekurangan uang. Apa keluargamu tahu kalau kau bekerja disana?" Taeyong menggeleng. "Lalu kenapa kau bekerja disana? Mereka tidak memberimu uang seperti orang tua Dongwook?" Taeyong terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan polos Jeno.

"Mereka bukan seperti orang tua Dongwook? Uang sakuku, mungkin setara dengan uang saku Dongwook selama 1 bulan. Aku melakukan itu karena aku ingin membeli sesuatu dengan uangku sendiri. Aku tidak ingin mereka tahu tentang ini. Nanti Halmeoni-ku sedih. Mereka bisa saja membeli pabriknya jika aku mau, tapi aku ingin beli dengan uangku sendiri. Uang sakuku juga aku tabung. Aku ingin liburan dengan uangku sendiri."

"Kau ingin liburan kemana? Kau ingin liburan dengan orang tuamu dengan hasil kerja kerasmu sendiri?"

"Orang tuaku sudah meninggal."Wajah Jeno berubah muram, ia merasa salah karena menanyakan hal itu pada Taeyong. "Maaf aku tidak tahu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu. Orang tuamu dirumah kan? Aku ingin berkenalan dengan mereka,saat dulu aku mengantarmu aku tidak bertemu dengan orangtuamu." Ajak Taeyong.

"Orang tuaku juga sudah meninggal, aku kerja paruh waktu untuk melanjutkan sekolah. Uang peninggalan orangtuaku tidak banyak, jadi aku harus bekerja untuk menyambung hidup." Taeyong terdiam, ia menatap Jeno dengan tatapan lembut.

"Sebelum pulang, bagaimana kalau kita makan di kedai langgananku? Aku lapar." Ucap Taeyong sambil mengusap perutnya. Jeno mengangguk. Mereka pun segera meninggalkan sekolah.

#

Yuta dan Johnny masuk ke toko sepatu langganan Yuta. "Selamat datang!" mereka disambut hangat oleh pelayan-pelayan disana. Johnny mulai memilih-milih sepatu. Pelayan menanyakan model sepatu yang sedang dicari Johnny itu yang seperti apa. Johnny mengatakan ia ingin desain yang simpel. Johnny tertarik pada salah satu model sepatu yang dipajang dan mengambil satu sepatu pilihannya. Sedangkan Yuta, ia melihat topi yang juga dijual toko itu.

"Yuta!"panggil Johnny.

"He iya, ada apa?" Yuta berbalik melihat Johnny. "Menurutmu sepatu ini bagus?" Johnny memperlihatkan sepatu pilihannya pada Yuta. Yuta mengangguk dan mengacungkan jempolnya."Ne,sepatu itu bagus sekali."Ucap Yuta kemudian dia berbalik lagi melihat topi yang dipajang didepannya. Merasa diacuhkan Johnny meletakkan kembali sepatu yang ia pilih dan menghampiri Yuta. "Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Johnny penasaran.

"Aku ingin beli topi untuk Taeyong."

"Membeli topi untuk Taeyong?"

"Ne, topinya hilang dan aku yang menghilangkannya. Aku ingin menggantinya,jadi kebetulan kita disini,sekalian aku ingin membeli topi untuk Taeyong."

"Kau sudah menentukan pilihan?"

"Sepertinya sudah…"

"Yang mana?"

"Itu yang ada tulisan 'XOXO', aku pernah dengar Taeyong ingin sekali topi ini." Johnny menghela nafas, ia cukup jengkel melihat Yuta begitu memperhatikan Taeyong. Ya dia tahu Taeyong itu saudara Yuta tapi perhatian Yuta pada Taeyong seperti seorang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Yuta mengambil topi itu. "Kau jadi beli sepatu yang tadi?"

"Ne, aku pilih yang itu saja."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu kita bayar sekarang atau kau masih ingin mencari sesuatu." Ajak Yuta, Johnny menggeleng ia bilang kalau ia hanya berniat membeli sepatu tidak ingin yang lain. Johnny mengambil sepatu yang dia pilih kemudian bersama-sama membayar di kasir.

**SECOND CHANCE**

Di Sekolahnya, Yixing dan staf-nya sibuk merencakan kegiatan Summer Camp yang merupakan agenda tahunan mereka. "Berapa hari lagi yang kita perlukan untuk menyelesaikan semua ini?" Tanya Yixing sambil membaca proposalnya.

"Hari kamis besok mungkin akan bisa mereka selesaikan. Tapi kita mengalami sedikit masalah _Sir_."

"Masalah apa? Tanya Yixing menunda aktivitasnya.

"Untuk pelaksanaan Summer Camp disini tidak ada masalah tapi Summer Camp yang ada di Korea, mereka kekurangan staff pengajar. Tuan Yun sudah membuka lowongan tapi belum ada yang mendaftar. Sebenarnya kita bisa mengirim pengajar dari sini tapi kendala bahasa yang membuat kita tidak bisa melakukannya." Yixing menghela nafas. "Banyak yang sudah mendaftar untuk acara tersebut, jika kita batalkan reputasi kita akan buruk."

"Kalian selesaikan saja rancangannya, aku akan mencari jalan keluarnya. Summer Camp di Korea tetap dilaksanakan." Yixing mengakhiri rapatnya dengan para staff dan ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kafetaria.

Setelah selesai mengajar Kris pergi ke kafetaria. Ia melihat Yixing sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya dan kelihatan serius sekali. Kris pun memesan Coffe Americano dan Coffe Late. Penjaga kafe heran karena Kris memesan 2 gelas, biasanya ia hanya memesan 1 dan sekarang ia memesan 2 dan yang satunya adalah minuman favorit Yixing.

"_Sir,_ anda memesan 2? tidak biasanya anda melakukan ini? Apa anda ada janji dengan seseorang?" (Penjaga kafenya menyukai Kris)

"Itu untuk Kepala Sekolah." Jawab Kris sambil membayar minumannya.

"Lebih baik anda menjaga jarak dari Kepala Sekolah, dia sudah memiliki tunangan _Sir_." Kris hanya tersenyum.

"Dia belum menikah, jadi masih banyak kesempatan untuk mendekatinya." Ucap Kris kemudia berlalu sambil membawa minumannya. Si penjaga kafe patah hati.

"Ini..!"Kris menyodorkan coffe latte yang dia bawa pada Yixing. Yixing mendongak dan melihat Kris berdiri dihadapannya. Yixng tersenyum kemudian mengambil Coffe-nya. "Terima kasih."

"Ku sedang apa? Kelihatannya sibuk sekali." Tanya Kris mengambil kursi dekat Yixing.

"Hanya mengecek email." Jawabnya sambil kembali menatap laptopnya. "Aku lihat anak-anak semakin dekat denganmu, mereka tidak pernah semangat ini dalam belajar music, dan kau guru pertama yang bisa bertahan lebih dari 6 bulan setelah kepergian Guru Theodore. Biasanya mereka hanya bertahan selama 3 bulan selebihnya mereka menundurkan diri."

"Jangan gunakan metode konvensional dalam mengajari mereka, usia mereka adalah usia bermain."

"Ne, kau benar. Harusnya mereka menerapkan hal itu dari dulu."

"Mereka bisa belajar sambil bermain." Kris kembali meminum coffe-nya. "Lay, aku ingin mentraktirmu makan siang tapi kau tak pernah ada waktu. Begitu sulitkah kau meluangkan waktu untuk makan siang denganku diluar?"

"Kris,kau tahu kan aku sudah memiliki tunangan. Aku tidak bisa sembarangan keluar dengan orang lain."

"Kalau dia disini, kau bisa mengajaknya. Kau menolak ajakan seorang teman? Dan itu membuatku kecewa." Ucap Kris sedikit didramatisir. Yixing menghela nafas, "Baiklah tapi ada syaratnya?"

"Syarat apa?"

"Tolong bantu aku mencari guru untuk acara Summer Camp yang berada di Korea."

"Summer Camp? Di Korea? Kau punya cabang disana?"

"Ne, aku punya. Tapi saat ini aku kesulitan mencari pengajar. Disana mereka kekurangan pengajar. Pelaksanaan Summer Camp sebentar lagi dan sampai sekarang belum ada yang mendaftar. Kalau kau bisa mencarikan pengajar, aku akan makan siang denganmu."

"Benarkah itu?"

"Aku janji dan aku tidak akan melanggarnya Kris." janji Yixing. Kris berpikir keras untuk mencari pengajar, hingga ia akhirnya menemukan jawabannya. "Aku akan mengabarimu besok, jika besok aku bisa mendapatkan pengajar. Kau harus makan siang denganku." Yixing mengangguk.

**At Night – Kris Apartement**

Kris mencari teman-teman lamanya dari media social, dan ia pun menemukannya. Kris mendial satu persatu nomor teman-temannya tersebut.

TUT…3x PIP!

_"Yeoboseyo,.." _

"Luhan?"

_"Ne, aku Luhan. Maaf ini siapa? Suaramu tidak asing untukku"_

"Wu Yi Fan."

_"_Wu Yi Fan?_Kris?"_

"Ne, aku mengingatku kan?"

_"Kris itukah kau?Kris kau dimana? ada apa tiba-tiba kau menelponku?" _

"Aku butuh bantuanmu, Sehun, Kai dan Kyungsoo."

_"Maksudmu? Bantuan apa?_"

"Begini…."

**SECOND CHANCE**

Sesuai dengan janjinya, Yixing memenuhi permintaan Kris untuk makan siang bersama,setelah Kris memberitahunya bahwa dia sudah mendapatkan pengajar.

Saat ini Kris berada di sebuah restaurant Jepang sambil menunggu Yixing. Ia mengambil foto dari dompetnya dan menatapnya.(Foto pas di happy camp itu, pas Kris bertatapan mesra dengan Yixing). Ia senang setidaknya Yixing sudah bisa dekat dengannya. Tak berapa lama kemudian Yixing pun datang dan Kris segera menyimpannya kembali.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga." Sapa Kris.

"Maaf, tadi jalanan macet jadi agak terlambat." Ucap Yixing dan kemudian duduk berhadapan dengan Kris. "Kau sudah lama menunggu?"

"Baru 15 menit."

"Kau sudah pesan makanan?" Kris menggeleng.

"Ok, bisa kita pesan sekarang, sepertinya aku sudah lapar."

"Ne, silahkan kau pesan. Semoga kau suka makanan Jepang. Ini restaurant Jepang terbaik disini."

"Aku suka Kris. terima kasih."

"Aku juga berterima kasih kau sudah datang dan memenuhi undanganku."

"AKu sudah berjanji dan aku tidak mungkin mengingkarinya."

"Dia tahu kau makan bersamaku?"

"AKu juga punya privasi Kris."

"Jadi dia tidak tahu kau bersamaku? OMO! aku merasa seperti menjadi selingkuhanmu dan kita sedang kencan diam-diam."

"Kita tidak berselingkuh Kris. Kita hanya makan siang dan nanti aku akan mengatakan padanya nanti kalau aku makan denganmu. Aku sedang tidak ingin menganggunya."

"Aku mau lo jadi selingkuhanmu." Celetuk Kris.

"Tapi aku yang tidak mau." Ucap Yixing sambil mengunyah makanannya. Ternyata cara makan Yixing tidak berubah, masih belepotan. Kris mengambil tisu dan membersihkan bibir Yixing. Yixing menghentikan makannya dan terdiam, jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"K-Kris a-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Bibirmu ada kotorannya. Cara makanmu masih saja sama, belepotan dan tidak pernah rapi." Ucap Kris tanpa sadar.

"Apa maksudmu sama? Aku masih makan dengan belepotan?"

"Owh i-itu, m-maksudku, a-aku juga punya teman yang makannya belepotan sepertimu. Jadi setiap melihatmu, aku merasa melihat temanku."

"Dia teman biasa atau teman special?"

"Dia teman special, dia adalah bagian dari hidupku. Dia adalah pribadi yang hangat, sangat polos dan selalu tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat indah membuat orang yang melihatnya berpikir dia adalah malaikat dari surga yang turun ke bumi. Dia sangat berbakat dalam dance, dia juga mahir dalam bermain music. Kami sering bernyanyi bersama. Mata indahnya selalu memancarkan kebahagiaan, kebahagiaan untuk semua orang. Hal yang paling aku benci adalah melihatnya menangis. Hatiku sakit saat melihatnya menangis."

"Dimana dia sekarang? Kau terlihat tidak pernah membawa kekasihmu."

"Dia terilhat dekat tapi jauh untuk ku jangkau."

"A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Yixing heran. "Apa maksudmu dengan dekat tapi kau tak bisa menjangkaunya?"

"Kau pasti tahu maksudku Lay, jika kau kehilangan orang yang kau sayangi meskipun kau menyimpan kenangan itu dihatimu tetap saja orang yang kau sayangi terlampau jauh untuk kau jangkau."

"OMO! Kris aku minta maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau dia sudah.."

"Dia tidak pernah pergi Lay." Sela Kris, "Sudahlah lebih baik kita makan saja. Tidak usah kau pikirkan tentang pembicaraan kita hari ini, nanti mood kita jadi buruk dan kita tidak bisa menikmati makan siang kita." Saran Kris. Yixing pun mengangguk, ia melanjutkan makannya bersama Kris.

_'Kau memang tak pernah pergi Xing, hanya saja saat ini hatimu masih belum bisa ku gapai karena keadaanmu, tapi aku yakin suatu hari nanti kau akan kembali padaku.' _Bathin Kris.

**SECOND CHANCE**

**CKLEK!** Yixing membuka pintu kantornya, setelah makan siang dengan Kris, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke sekolah, meskipun sekolah sedang libur, ia ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang masih menumpuk. Saat ia menutup pintu tiba-tiba ada suara menyapanya.

"Sudah selesai makan siangnya?" DEG! Yixing sedikit terlonjak. Ia menoleh kearah suara dan melihat Gong Min sedang duduk sambil membaca map yang ternyata berisi CV milik Kris.

"OMO! Min Hyung kau membuatku terkejut. Kapan kau pulang? Kau bilang masih bulan depan kau pulangnya?" Yixing menghampiri Gong Min.

"Dan meninggalkanmu dengan namja itu,siapa namanya? Wu Yi Fan?"

"H-hyung, aku baru saja akan menelponmu untuk memberitahu kalau aku keluar makan siang dengan Kris. K-kami hanya makan siang hyung tidak lebih."

"Dia guru baru?" Tanya Gong Min tanpa menatap Yixing, ia terus membolak-balik CV milik Kris.

"Ne, dia sudah hampir 1 tahun mengajar disini."

"Kau tidak memberitahuku? Kau juga makan siang dengannya tanpa memberitahuku?"

"Aku tidak ingin menganggumu jadi aku putuskan untuk menelponmu nanti. Kami hanya makan siang biasa, tidak lebih. Lagipula hubungan kami hanya teman,hyung. Tidak lebih."

"Teman yang mengusap bibir temannya dengan lembut dan menatapnya dengan intens." Yixing terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Gong Min,darimana Gong Min mengetahui semua itu?. "Terkejut? Kau terkejut aku mengetahui semua itu? Kalian memang berniat selingkuh rupanya."

"H-hyung t-tidak begitu.." Yixing mencoba menjelaskan namun Gong Min tak memberinya kesempatan.

"Pecat dia!" perintah Gong Min.

"MWO! Apa maksudmu?Aku tidak bisa melakukannya hyung." Tolak Yixing keras.

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Aku bisa mencarikan guru baru yang lebih berpengalaman dari dia. Dia bahkan tak memiliki sertifikat khusus dibidang music, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menerimanya dengan mudah?"

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, anak-anak menyukainya. Dan dia juga guru yang baik. Aku tidak ada alasan untuk memecatnya. Maaf aku tidak bisa."

"Kalau begitu aku bisa memecatnya."

"Urusan sekolah itu menjadi tanggung jawabku. Aku tahu kau adalah investor terbesar disini tapi untuk urusan yang lain, itu adalah urusanku. Siapa yang berhak menerima dan memecat guru, itu urusanku. Maaf hyung untuk kali ini aku tidak bisa menurutimu."

"APa kau menyukainya?"

"No, tentu saja tidak hyung. Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Kalau begitu pecat dia. Apa begitu sulit untukmu?"

"Kau berlebihan hyung. Selama ini aku tidak pernah salah dalam memilih orang, pengajar yang kau tawarkan padaku hanya bertahan 3 bulan dan anak-anak membencinya. Sejak awal aku sudah tidak setuju dengan pilihanmu tapi kau memaksaku dan apa akhirnya, semua berakhir buruk. Tapi pilihanku pada Kris, aku yakin itu tidak pernah salah. Dan aku harap pilihanku juga tidak salah saat memilihmu untuk menjadi pendampingku kelak."

"Apa kau bilang? Kau tidak memiliki keyakinan atas diriku? Kau meragukanku?" Gong Min menatap Yixing tajam.

"Aku sibuk hyung, kau pulanglah." Gong Min membanting Map yang berisi CV milik Kris kemudian menghampiri Yixing.

"JAWAB AKU LEE EUNHAE! APA KAU MERAGUKANKU?KAU MERAGUKANKU?" Gong Min mencengkram lengan Yixing dengan sangat erat, hingga Yixing merintih kesakitan.

"H-Hyung.. a-apa yang kau lakukan? S-sakit hyung.. lepasshh…" Yixing mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Gong Min namun cengkraman itu tak lepas juga. "Jika kau mencintaiku, kau tidak akan menyakitiku hyung." Ucap Yixing sambil menangis. Gong Min pun melunak, ia melepaskan cengkramannya dan langsung memeluk Yixing.

"Maafkan aku Lay baby, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud aku." Yixing terisak didada Gong Min. "Maafkan aku.."

"Kumohon jangan sakiti aku." Pinta Yixing.

"Ya, aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu lagi. Aku janji, maafkan aku baby." Janji Gong Min.

**SECOND CHANCE**

Hari ini Kris memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal karena merasa sedang tidak enak badan. Setelah mengambil tas dan jaketnya, ia keluar dari mobil dan menutup pintunya. Saat hendak mengunci pintu mobil, ia melihat dari kaca mobil seorang namja berdiri di belakangnya dengan senyum yang misterius. Kris segera mengunci pintunya dan berbalik menghadap namja itu. Mereka saling bertatapan. Hingga namja itu menyapanya, "Halo, Wu Yi Fan, senang bertemu denganmu."

"Apa yang kau inginkan Gong Min?Cepat katakan, aku sedang tidak ingin berbasa-basi denganmu." Ucap Kris langsung ke intinya.

"Jauhi Lay. Berhentilah mengajar. Akanku berikan apapun yang kau inginkan ,mobil,rumah, katakan berapa jumlah yang kau mau, aku akan berikan padamu. Uang tidak penting untukku."

"Wae? Kenapa kau memintaku menjauhinya? Kau takut dia lebih memilihku daripada dirimu?"

"Aku tidak takut pada apapun Wu Yi Fan. Lay milikku dan aku tidak suka, namja sepertimu mendekatinya. Apapun motifmu, aku tidak suka kau mendekatinya. Apalagi saat ini perusahaan ayahmu sedang butuh kucuran dana. Pasti kau sangat butuh uang banyak saat ini."

"Aku tidak butuh uangmu Gong Min, simpan saja untuk tabungan hari tuamu. Dan aku tidak akan pernah menjauhi Lay." Ucap Kris sambil berlalu melewati Gong Min yang masih berdiri tenang dengan tangan dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya.

"14 tahun di pusat rehabilitasi mental di Vancuouver. ternyata gurunya anak-anak adalah 'mantan orang gila'. Bagaimana reaksi para orang tua jika anaknya diajar oleh 'mantan orang gila'? Sepertinya akan menarik jika sampai mereka tahu." Ujar Gong Min tenang. Kris berhenti sejenak namun kemudian ia tersenyum. Kris berbalik namun ia tidak menghampiri Gong Min. Kris hanya melihat punggungnya.

"Kau ingin memberitahu mereka? Do it! Aku tidak peduli kalaupun para orang tua tahu aku 'mantan orang gila' yang mengajar anak mereka. Tapi ku pastikan kau akan benar-benar kehilangan Lay baby mu itu. Apakah kau tahu kalau aku dan dia pernah berhubungan sebelum kecelakaan itu merenggut ingatannya? Apa kau tahu kalau dia pernah hamil putraku sebelum akhirnya putra kami meninggal karena kecelakaan itu? Apa kau tahu kalau namanya dulu adalah Zhang Yixing?" Wajah Gong Min mengeras,jujur ia terkejut dengan semua yang diceritakan oleh terkepal erat dalam sakunya.

"Ah.. apa kau tahu kalau dia memiliki keluarga lain di Korea, keluarga lain sebelum kecelakaan itu? Lay adalah anak angkat keluarga itu sebelum akhirnya bertemu orang tua kandungnya. Aku bisa saja membawa mereka kemari dan meminta mereka menceritakan masa lalu 'tunanganmu' Lay." Kris berjalan pelan menghampiri Gong Min ia mengambil sesuatu dari dompetnya dan memperlihatkan sebuah foto yang membuat mata Gong Min terbelalak. Foto Kris dan Yixing saling bertatapan mesra. (bayangin foto pas di happy camp).

"Kau tahu siapa dia? Dia adalah Zhang Yixing yang sekarang lebih dikenal sebagai Lee Eunhae. Foto ini di ambil disini, di kota Praha 15 tahun lalu. Kau tidak tahu masa lalu 'tunanganmu'? Oh.. mungkin karena mereka mengganti identitas mereka saat mereka di Amerika dulu. Aiden Lee, Appa dari Lay, kau tahu nama aslinya? Nama aslinya adalah Lee Donghae dan Spencer Lee, Umma dari Lay, nama aslinya adalah Lee Hyukjae. Cek di google dan kau pasti akan mengetahui siapa mereka, ah jangan lupa search juga nama Zhang Yixing. Kau pasti akan terkejut setelah tahu kalau 'tunanganmu' itu pernah menjuarai festival dance di China." Kris menarik tangannya namun ditahan oleh Gong Min.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mendekati Lay, seujung jaripun tidak akan ku biarkan kau mendekatinya. Aku memang tak bisa memecatmu tapi aku bisa membuatmu keluar dari sekolah itu dan meninggalkan Lay."

"Aku tak sabar menunggu rencanamu." Kris menghempaskan tangan Gong Min dan berlalu meninggalkannya. Gong Min terlihat sangat marah. Ia tak akan tinggal diam, ia pasti akan memisahkan Kris dan Yixing.

BLAM! Gong Min masuk ke mobil dengan hati yang masih kesal. Ia membanting pintunya cukup keras hingga membuat Lin Xiao sedikit terlonjak. "T-Tuan Gong Min…"

"Pisahkan Kris dan Lay. Jangan beri mereka jalan bahkan waktu untuk bertemu, sedetikmu jangan sampai mereka bertemu." Perintah Gong Min pada Lin Xiao. Lin Xiao hanya bisa mengangguk.

**SECOND CHANCE**

TOK..3x – TOK..3x CKLEK! Pintu apartemen Kris terbuka. Kris keluar dengan penampilan sedikit acak-acakan karena ia baru saja bangun dari tidur. Saat membuka pintu, ia terkejut dengan orang yang datang. seorang Yeoja yang cukup anggun datang sambil membawa amplop tebal dan map.

"K-kau?"

"Lin Xiao. Sekretaris Tuan Gong Min." Lin Xiao mengulurkan tangannya namun Kris enggan membalas jabat tangannya.

"Ada urusan apa kau kemari?" Tanya Kris malas. Lin Xiao mengulurkan map pada Kris dan meminta Kris untuk membacanya. "Aku tidak ingin membaca apapun dari Gong Min."

"Read it, Now. Aku tidak akan meminta 2 kali padamu." Ancam Lin Xiao. Kris membuka map itu dengan malas. Dahinya mengerut membaca isi map itu dan kemudian Ia menatap Lin Xiao.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau menerima tawaran Tuan Gong Min?"

"Aku tidak butuh uang kalian." BRAK! Kris menutup pintunya keras dan meninggalkan Lin Xiao yang berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Lin Xiao tersenyum tipis dan kemudian meninggalkan apartement Kris.

Di dalam kamar, Kris membuka kembali map itu. Dia tersenyum dan kemudian mendial seseorang.

TUT..3X PIP!

"Yeoboseyo.."

"…"

"Ne.. I do.."

"…"

"Xie-xie.." PIP! Kris menutup teleponnya dengan perasaan senang.

**SECOND CHANCE**

Yuta kebingungan dan kesana kemari mencari tempat sembunyi. Ia sedang lari untuk menghindari Jaehyun yang memintanya untuk menemani Jaehyun mengerjakan kalkulus. Demi apapun, Yuta sangat benci dengan pelajaran kalkulus. Jaehyun seperti titisan Changmin, dia yang akan mewarisi perusahaan Jung. sedangkan Yuta, ia yang akan mewarisi firma hukum milik Kyuhyun.

Yuta masuk kamar Taeyong dan menutup pintunya. Ia celingukan mencari Taeyong tapi tidak ada. Yuta pun bersembunyi di samping bed Taeyong.

"Taeyong...apa kau di dalam?" panggil Jaehun dari luar. "Aku masuk ya…"

"OMO! Jaehyun mau masuk? Pasti dia akan menemukanku. Aduh bagaimana ini?" Yuta jelas panik, ia berpikir keras mencari tempat sembunyi dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bersembunyi kamar mandi. Ia pun lari masuk ke kamar mandi.

BLAM! Yuta menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan terburu-buru. Ia pun menghela nafas lega. Yuta berbalik dan tercengang melihat Taeyong yang sekarang shirtless dan hanya memakai handuk yang melilit bagian bawahnya. Ia hanya bisa bisa terdiam menutup mulutnya.

"H-hyung se-sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Taeyong tak kalah terkejutnya. Ia mengambil handuk lain dan menutupi tubuh atasnya.

"Taeyong, apa kau sedang mandi?" Tanya Jaehyun yang sudah masuk ke kamar Taeyong. Taeyong melirik Yuta. Yuta memberi kode agar mengatakan kalau Taeyong sedang mandi.

Taeyong mematikan wastafel dan mendekat kearah pintu, secara tak sadar posisinya mengunci tubuh Yuta. "Ne, aku dikamar mandi hyung, ada apa?" kata Taeyong, ia tak sengaja bertatapan dengan Yuta yang terlihat gugup karena dipepet tubuh Taeyong. Taeyong benar-benar polos, ia tak menyadari kalau orang yang berada didepannya ini benar-benar gugup dan menahan degub jantungnya yang berdetak kencang.

"Apa kau melihat Yuta? Aku ingin mengajaknya mengerjakan kalkulus." Tanya Jaehyun yang saat ini masih di dalam kamar Taeyong.

"Dia tidak ada disini hyung. Mungkin dia kabur karena kau mengajaknya mengerjakan kalkulus, kau tahu kan Yuta hyung benci dengan pelajaran kalkulus."

"Ya memang benar, tapi kalau tidak mengerjakan kalkulus hari ini, Appa bisa marah padaku."

"Aku akan membantumu hyung, tapi tunggu sebentar ya, aku masih Pup. Hehehe." Kekeh Taeyong.

"Dasar kau ini! AKu tunggu dibawah." Kemudian suaranya tak terdengar lagi yang terdengar hanya suara pintu tertutup.

Yuta mendorong jauh-jauh tubuh Taeyong dan segera keluar dari kamar mandi. "Kau ini kenapa sih hyung?" Tanya Taeyong bingung, ia pun ikut keluar. (Taeyong baby, tidak tahukah dirimu, kalau hyungmu yang satu itu sedang menahan gugup karena perbuatanmu padanya. Taeyong benar-benar polos)

"Hyung kau tidur disini saja. Besok pagi kalau ditanya Jaehyun bilang saja kau pergi ke rumah Johnny dan pulang langsung ke kamar karena kau mengantuk." Ujar Taeyong. Yuta masih mengipas-ngipas wajahnya. "Hyung! Yuta hyung!" panggil Taeyong. Yuta terlonjak dan kemudian menatap Taeyong, "Ya,ya ada apa Yongie?"

"Kau mendengarkanku tidak?"

"Ya,ya tadi kau bilang apa?"

"Aishh hyung ini.. Hyung tidur disini, besok jika ditanya Jaehyun, bilang saja hyung dari rumah Johnny dan setelah pulang, hyung langsung masuk kamar karena hyung mengantuk."

"Ne,ne aku mengerti." Taeyong mengambil piyamanya dan masuk kamar mandi lagi untuk memakainya. Yuta menghela nafas panjang dan merebahkan dirinya diatas bed Taeyong. Tak berapa lama kemudian Taeyong keluar dan sudah memakai piyamanya lengkap.

"Hyung aku temani Jaehyun dulu. Selamat malam." Taeyong keluar dari kamarnya dan pergi ke kamar Jaehyun. Sedangkan di dalam kamar Taeyong, Yuta menekan dadanya yang masih berdegub kencang, 'OMO! Kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang sekali? Kenapa tidak berhenti juga?' bathin Yuta**.**

**SECOND CHANCE**

Di kamar, Yixing memikirkan kata-kata Kris. ia berbaring namun tidak tidur.

_"Dia teman special, dia adalah bagian dari hidupku. Dia adalah pribadi yang hangat, sangat polos dan selalu tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat indah membuat orang yang melihatnya berpikir dia adalah malaikat dari surga yang turun ke bumi. Dia sangat berbakat dalam dance, dia juga mahir dalam bermain music. Kami sering bernyanyi bersama. Mata indahnya selalu memancarkan kebahagiaan, kebahagiaan untuk semua orang. Hal yang paling aku benci adalah melihatnya menangis. Hatiku sakit saat melihatnya menangis."_

Yixing menghela nafas, entah kenapa hatinya sedikit sakit mendengar curhatan Kris tentang teman spesialnya tapi yang membuatnya lebih sakit lagi adalah saat Kris bilang, _'jika kau kehilangan orang yang kau sayangi meskipun kau menyimpan kenangan itu dihatimu tetap saja orang yang kau sayangi terlampau jauh untuk kau jangkau.'_

"Kau pasti sangat menyayanginya Kris. beruntung sekali orang yang sudah mengisi hatimu." Yixing tersenyum. Bersamaan dengan itu Donghae masuk ke kamar Yixing.

Donghae menemui putranya di kamar yang tengah tiduran lemah."Lay.."panggil Donghae. Yixing membalikkan badannya dan melihat Appa-nya berjalan masuk kearahnya."Kau kenapa sayang, apa kau sakit?"Ia cemas pada putranya.

"Seluruh tubuhku sakit tapi ini mungkin karena aku terlalu lelah Appa."

"Appa akan belikan obat untukmu." Yixing menggeleng tak usah.

"Kenapa sayang, Appa khawatir padamu."

"Aku hanya butuh istirahat saja Appa, besok pasti sudah sembuh."

"Kau bertengkar dengan Gong Min?"

"Ne tapi kami sudah menyelesaikannya."

"Apa kau bahagia bersamanya?"

"Kenapa Appa bertanya seperti itu? tentu aku bahagia dengannya?"

"Kau bisa berakting di depan semua orang tapi tidak dengan Appa-mu sendiri."

"Aku tidak tahu Appa, aku masih menata hatiku untuknya." Donghae berbaring disamping Yixing dan memeluknya.

"Kau putra Appa satu-satunya, Appa ingin kau bahagia." Donghae membelai rambut Yixing hingga Yixing tertidur. 'Maafkan Appa sayang? harusnya saat ini kau bahagia dengan keluarga kecilmu. Maafkan Appa'

**TBC**

**Maaf ceritanya semakin gaje. Butuh review buat perbaikan. Jangan bash author ya, author juga kerja keras lo buat cerita ini. terima kasih untuk selalu menunggu update'an cerita ini. maaf kalo banyak typo bertebaran. buat para pembaca setia ff ku terima kasih banyak  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Title [ **Second Chance** ]**

**Author [ Takii_yuuki]**

**Genre [ angst, drama, hurt/comfort, yaoi,family, friendship, romance]**

**Main cast : **

**Zhang Yixing/Lay,Wu Yifan/Kris  
><strong>

**Kim Jaejoong,Jung Yunho**

**Shim Changmin,Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

**Zhoumi**

**New Cast : SMRookies - Taeyong, Yuta, Jaehyun, Johnny, Jeno  
><strong>

**And other character..**

**Rating : M**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent, saya hanya pinjam nama.**

**Warning : cerita ini mengandung unsur boys x boys, don't like don't read, typo bertebaran. Mohon maaf. #deepbow kalau tidak suka silahkan di[x] ya, jangan bash author ya, saling menghargai. author menulis juga gak mudah. terima kasih pengertiannya. Maaf kalau pair utamanya belum keluar atau momentnya sedikit, ini kan meneruskan cerita sebelumnya, kalau tiba-tiba banyak moment mereka nanti ceritanya jadi aneh. maafkalau ceritanya jelek, hehehe, author sudah berusaha keras. terima kasih atas perhatiannya  
><strong>

**SECOND CHANCE**

Pagi hari di Apartemen Kris. Kris bersiap-siap akan berangkat ke sekolah. Ia merapikan pakaiannya. Sambil bercermin Kris 'menyiapkan' dirinya, "Ok, battle begin!" ucapnya di depan cermin. Ia pun segera turun dan berangkat ke sekolah.

Sampai di sekolah ia masuk penuh senyuman dan disambut banyak pegawai yang memberi hormat. Gong Min menatap dingin memperhatikan Kris dari lantai atas. Ternyata Gong Min memilih datang ke sekolah lebih dulu sebelum ke kantor.

Gong Min akan masuk ke ruangan Yixing. Di depan ruangan ia berkata pada salah satu staff Yixing, Julia kalau kedatangannya untuk membuat janji makan siang dengan Yixing. Ia juga meminta tolong pada Julia untuk memanggilkan Kris untuk datang ke ruangan Yixing. Julia mengerti dan ia akan memanggilkan Kris.

Gong Min pun masuk ke ruangan Yixing. Yixing terkejut dengan kedatangan Gong Min yang tanpa pemberitahuan. "Hyung ada apa kau kemari? Bukankah seharusnya kau ke kantor?"

Tanpa berkata-kata Gong Min langsung menarik Yixing ke pelukannya. Yixing tentu saja kaget dengan pelukan yang tiba-tiba ini. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri. Tapi Gong Min mendekapnya erat,"Aku merindukanmu baby. Aku ingin memelukmu sebentar saja." Sejenak Yixing pun terdiam, ia membiarkan Gong Min memeluknya.

Tepat saat Gong Min memeluk Yixing, Kris masuk ke ruangan itu. Kris tentu saja kaget melihatnya. Yixing tak menyadari kehadiran Kris, tapi Gong Min tentu saja tahu karena ia yang merencanakan ini, ia yang sengaja memanggil Kris. Gong Min menoleh menatap Kris yang baru saja datang. Ia menatap Kris tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada Yixing. Kris menatap sinis dan segera keluar meninggalkan ruangan Yixing

Beberapa saat kemudian Yixing melepaskan diri dari pelukan Gong Min. "Hyung, kau ada perlu denganku?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang?" Ajak Gong Min. "Aku ingin meminta maaf karena kemarin telah membuatmu terluka Baby."

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu hyung. Aku yang salah karena aku tidak meminta izin padamu. Aku minta maaf."

"Aku terlalu emosi, harusnya aku mendengarkan penjelasanmu lebih dulu. Aku percaya kau tidak mungkin selingkuh dariku." Gong Min menangkup pipi Yixing dan mencium bibirnya.

Kris masih di depan ruangan Yixing ia bertanya pada Julia siapa yang memanggilnya untuk datang kesini. Julia menjawab kalau yang menyuruhnya itu Gong Min. Kris tersenyum sinis, ternyata itu sengaja dilakukan di depannya. 'Kau benar-benar mengajakku perang rupanya.' Bathin Kris.

#

Kris berada di lorong saat akan menghubungi seseorang tapi tepat saat itu Lin Xiao sampai disana. Kris pun tak jadi menelepon.

"Mereka didalam sedang berpelukan." Ucap Kris datar.

"Menurutmu aku peduli, Tuan Gong Min sudah terlambat untuk menghadiri rapat dengan Klien-nya dan mungkin tak akan sempat makan siang. Klien-nya sudah lebih dulu membuat janji dengan Tuan Gong Min." Sebelum Lin Xiao berjalan ke ruangan Yixing, mereka berdua sempat beradu pandang. Lin Xiao tersenyum tipis sedangkan Kris ia juga menunjukkan senyum misteriusnya.

"Tuan Gong Min, maaf tapi anda sudah terlambat untuk menghadiri rapat dengan CEO dari perusahaan Beest." Ucap Lin Xiao pada Gong Min. Bruntung saat itu Gong Min sudah mengakhiri ciumannya dengan Yixing.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang. Sayang aku berangkat bertemu nanti siang." Yixing mengangguk. Gong Min mengecup dahi Yixing dan meninggalkan ruangan Yixing.

Di dalam mobil, Lin Xiao menunjukkan laporan pada Gong Min. "Setelah rapat dengan CEO Daniel, apa jadwalku?"

"CEO Daniel mengajak anda makan siang. Beliau sudah memesan tempat untuk acara makan siang ini jauh-jauh hari Tuan."

"Apa? Makan siang? Tapi bukankah tidak ada schedule makan siang setelah rapat ini?"

"Undangan Tuan Daniel mendadak Tuan. Saya baru menerima Tadi malam."

"Tidak bisa di re-schedule?"

"Sampai 3 hari kedepan tempat yang dipesan Tuan Daniel sudah dipesan orang lain dan tak ada yang bisa dibatalkan. Dan setelah 3 hari itu Tuan Daniel harus kembali ke Wina. Saya sudah merekomendasikan tempat lain tapi beliau tidak berkenan bahkan saya juga sudah merekomendasikan tempat favorit anda, beliau tetap tidak berkenan. Saya mohon maaf Tuan. Tuan Daniel benar-benar mengharapkan kedatangan anda." Lin Xiao meminta maaf pada Gong Min. Gong Min menghela nafasnya dengan berat, ia sudah terlanjur janji dengan Yixing tapi jika ia tidak datang di undangan CEO Daniel, kerjasamanya dengan perusahaan itu bisa batal.

"Telepon Yixing, katakan aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa makan siang dengannya. Nanti tolong kirimkan bunga mawar sebagai tanda permintaan maafku."

"Baik Tuan."

**SECOND CHANCE**

"Lay!" panggil Kris. Yixing berbalik . Kris berjalan kearahnya sambil membaca nampan yang sudah berisi makanan. "Kris.."Sahut Yixing.

"Kau makan disini, sendirian? Kudengar kau akan makan siang dengan kekasihmu, dimana dia?" Tanya Kris sambil melihat Yixing yang membawa nampan sama seperti dirinya.

"Dia tidak bisa meninggalkan klien-nya." Jawab Yixing dengan nada kecewa.

"Kau bisa makan denganku, itupun kalau kau mau." Ajak Kris. Yixing tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ok, kita duduk disitu saja." tunjuk Kris. Yixing mengiyakan ajakan Kris, mereka berjalan menuju tempat yang dituju dan makan siang bersama.

"Kau kecewa?" Tanya Kris. Yixing menghentikan makan pudingnya. Tak bisa ia pungkiri ia kecewa karena Gong Min mengingkari janjinya. "Aku tak menyangka dia akan melakukan ini lagi." Ucap Yixing kecewa.

"Lay, makan ini. Aku yakin perasaanmu akan lebih baik." Kris menyodorkan 1 cup es krim cokelat pada Yixing. Yixing menatap heran, "Cokelat bisa membantu memulihkan hatimu yang sedang kacau. Dulu aku sering makan eskrim cokelat untuk 'memperbaiki' hatiku yang kacau. Cobalah!" Yixing masih terlihat ragu untuk makan es krim itu tapi karena dirasa Yixing berpikir terlalu lama, Kris menyedok lebih dulu dan menyodorkannya pada Yixing. "Kalau kau tidak mau makan, aku akan meminta teman-temanku untuk membatalkan menjadi pengajar untuk summer camp mu di Korea."

Yixing terbelalak, "MWO!" hup, kesempatan untuk Kris, ia menjejalkan eskrim itu di mulut Yixing. "Eumm.." Yixing segera memegang sendok eskrim itu agar tidak jatuh. Kris tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Yixing.

"Bagaimana enak kan?" goda Kris.

"Kau ini.." Yixing mengangkat tangannya seolah-olah akan memukul Kris namun Kris segera melindungi dirinya dan mengeluarkan ancamannya tadi.

"Kalau kau berani, aku benar-benar akan membatalkannya."

"YA! Aku kan Cuma bercanda. Iya aku makan. Puas kau sekarang." Yixing mengambil eskrim itu dan memakannya sambil cemberut, namun hal itu sudah membuat Kris senang.

**FLASHBACK ON**

**"Aku tidak ingin membaca apapun dari Gong Min."**

**"Read it, Now. Aku tidak akan meminta 2 kali padamu." Ancam Lin Xiao. Kris membuka map itu dengan malas. Dahinya mengerut membaca isi map itu **

**_Kris Wu, baca surat ini hingga selesai. Jangan tatap aku sebelum kau selesai membacanya,aku diawasi dan kau harus mengikuti permainanku jika kau ingin mendapatkan apa yang kau mau. Aku tidak akan berbasa-basi denganmu. Aku akan membantumu mendapatkan Lay. Kau harus percaya padaku karena aku satu-satunya orang yang memiliki akses tak terbatas dalam kehidupan Gong Min. Gong Min merencanakan akan memisahkanmu dan tak mengizinkanmu bertemu dengan Lay dan aku bisa memberimu waktu. Aku mempertaruhkan diriku untuk membantumu. Jangan kecewakan aku. Gunakan waktu sebaik-baiknya dan hubungi nomor ini 865-xxx jika kau ingin bekerjasama denganku. Setelah kau membaca surat ini, berpura-puralah kau menolak tawaran Gong Min untuk memberi kucuran dana bagi perusahaan ayahmu. Masuk ke apartemenmu dan buat seolah-olah kau marah. Percayalah padaku, aku melakukan ini demi janjiku pada seseorang dan aku harus menepatinya. Hidupku, karirku, aku pertaruhkan demi membantumu. Dalam hitungan ketiga kau tutup map ini dan masuk kedalam. _**

**dan kemudian Ia menatap Lin Xiao. 1,2,3… "Aku tidak butuh uang kalian." BRAK! Kris menutup pintunya keras.**

**#**

**TUT..3X PIP!**

**"Yeoboseyo.."**

**"Jadi kau terima tawaranku?"**

**"Ne.. I do.."**

**"Temui aku di kafe Rick bakery. Hari Minggu besok jam 9."**

**"Xie-xie.." PIP!**

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Ditempat lain, Lin Xiao sedang memperhatikan Gong Min yang sedang mempresentasikan proyek terbarunya pada Beest Grup. Ia mendokumentasikan semua yang dilakukan Gong Min dan CEO yang lain di dalam ruangan itu. Ia tidak perlu mencatat lagi karena nanti jika Gong Min butuh ia tinggal memutar rekamannya.

Lin Xiao terdiam sejenak, ia memikirkan seseorang yang menelponnya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

**FLASHBACK ON**

**_"Lin Xiao apakah mereka masih bersama?"_**

**"Tentu saja mereka masih bersama, memang ada apa Tuan Muda?"**

**_"Kau sudah tahu apa yang ku inginkan. Buat mereka berpisah, aku tidak ingin memiliki ibu seorang namja seperti dia. Ibuku Cuma satu, Umma Lily, Gu Li, adik dari almarhum paman Gu Zhun. Aku tidak mau ibu lain. Kalaupun ada lebih baik kau saja."_**

**"Tapi Tuan Muda, bagaimana mungkin saya bisa memisahkan mereka, sedangkan mereka sudah bertunangan dan Tuan Gong Min begitu mencintai Lay."**

**_"Kau kan sudah berjanji pada ibuku, harusnya kau membantuku. Kau rela aku memiliki ibu seperti dia? Aku tidak mau. Kalau kau tidak mau, jangan berharap aku akan pulang dan mungkin kalian tidak akan bertemu denganku lagi untuk selamanya." PIP!_**

**"Tuan muda, tuan muda.."**

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Maafkan aku Tuan, aku melakukan ini demi kebaikan putramu dan anda sendiri." Gumam Lin Xiao. Ia membuka ipadnya dan meng-klik satu folder. Ia membuka sebuah dokumen, 'ZHANG YIXING' dokumen itu berisi info tentang Yixing 16 tahun yang lalu. Ia juga membuka file jpg, 'KRIS WU 3 ZHANG YIXING' foto saat mereka sedang berduaan dan terlihat cukup mesra. Lin Xiao menghela nafas panjang dan kemudian menutup folder itu lalu ia hide dan dipassword.

**SECOND CHANCE**

"Ok, pelajaran hari ini selesai. Jangan lupa besok tiap team perform lagu yang sudah kalian latih beberapa hari ini . Mengerti anak-anak."Kris menutup pelajaran hari ini dan mengingatkan anak-anak pada PR mereka."

"Yes _Sir_!" jawab anak-anak serempak.

"Ok, _See you tomorrow kid!_" anak-anak berhamburan keluar. Setelah kelas sepi, Kris mendekati sebuah piano yang ada di pojok ruangan.

Ia menyamankan dirinya sebelum memainkan sebuah lagu. Kris memejamkan matanya sambil menghembuskan nafasnya. Jujur ia lelah, ia lelah menanti tapi ia juga tak boleh terburu-buru. Kris mulai menekan tuts piano-nya.

**geu torok saranghadeon geu saram** **irheobeorigo**

_Pria yang sangat aku cintai, telah meninggalkanku_

**taoreuneun nae maeumman** **heuneukkyeo une**

_Dan sekarang aku menangis, menggenggam hatiku yang sedih_

**geutorok mideo watdeon geu saram** **dora seol juriya**

_Pria yang kupercaya akan cintanya, memang telah meninggalkanku_

**yejeoneneun mollasseonne**

_Jujur Tuhan, aku benar-benar tak tahu bahwa dia akan meninggalkanku_

**jinjeong nan mollanne**

_Sungguh, aku tak tahu_

**nuguinga bureo juneun hwiparam sori**

_Aku mendengar suara seseorang yang bersiul, Mungkin bisa itu dia?_

**haengyeona chajajulkka geu nimi aniolkka**

_Apakah dia akan kembali?_

**gidarineun maeum heomuhaera**

_Aku temukan diriku yang sangat sedih menunggunya_

**geutorok mideo watdeon geu saram** **dora seol juriya**

_Pria yang kupercaya akan cintanya, memang telah meninggalkanku_

**yejeoneneun mollasseonne **

_Jujur Tuhan, aku benar-benar tak tahu bahwa dia akan meninggalkanku_

**jinjeong nan mollanne**

_Sungguh, aku tak tahu_

Kris menitihkan airmata, sungguh dia benar-benar sangat merindukan Yixing. Memang sekarang Yixing ada di depan matanya tapi Kris merasa Yixing sangat jauh untuk dijangkau.

Kris mengingat saat Yixing bergelayut manja padanya. Yixing meminta Kris untuk membelikan boneka alpaca yang dipajang disebuah toko boneka. Tanpa perlu berpikir panjang, Kris menuruti permintaan Yixing. Boneka alpaca putih langsungdikirim setelah Kris memesannya lewat begitu bahagia mendapat boneka itu.

_'Kris boneka ini aku beri nama Ace ya?'_ pinta Yixing sambil mengelus bonekanya.

_'Terserah kau saja.'_ Yixing tersenyum manis dan kemudian mencium pipi Kris. _'Terima kasih Kris.'_

Kris menatap foto itu dengan tangis yang tak kunjung berhenti. "Adeul, bantu Appa mengembalikan Umma-mu. Bantu Appa." Mohon Kris

Diluar kelas, seseorang yang hendak masuk kedalam pun mengurungkan niatnya. Yixing berdiri diluar sambil mendengarkan nyanyian Kris. Entah kenapa hatinya sangat sakit saat dia mendengar lagu itu. Yixing pun meninggalkan kelas itu, ia berjalan gontai menuju ruang kerjanya.

'Siapa orang itu Kris, siapa dia? Dia begitu berarti sekali untukmu?'gumam Yixing yang secara tak sadar ia juga menitihkan airmata.

**SECOND CHANCE**

Taeyong, Yuta, Jaehyun dan Johnny makan siang bersama di kantin sekolah. Jaehyun dan Johnny memesan makanan sedangkan Taeyong dan Yuta udah mencari bangku kosong. Setelah mendapat bangku kosong mereka langsung duduk di bangku itu.

"Hyung kau bawa apa sih?" Tanya Taeyong melhat Yuta membawa tas kecil.

"Oh ini, ini untukmu." Yuta menyerahkan tas itu pada Taeyong. Taeyong membuka tas itu dan melihat isinya.

"OMO! Topi 'XOXO' favorit ku." Taeyong bersorak senang. Ia mengambil topi itu dan memakainya. "Terima kasih hyung. Ini kan topi yang ingin aku beli."

"Maaf, kemarin aku menghilangkan topimu. Jadi ini gantinya, semoga kau menyukainya."

"Aku suka sekali hyung." Taeyong memamerkan topinya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Jaehyun dan Johnny ikut bergabung.

"Topi baru Tae?" Tanya Jaehyun.

"Ne, ini dari Yuta hyung. Bagus kan?"

"Yuta, kau belikan topi untuk Taeyong tapi kenapa kau tidak membelikanku?" Jaehyun merajuk. Yuta tersenyum ia mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya.

"Ini untukmu hyung." Yuta memberikan gantungan kunci TVXQ pada Jaehyun.

"TVXQ! Aku kan dari dulu ingin gantungan itu. Terima kasih nae dongsaeng." Jaehyun menerima gantungan itu dari Yuta.

"Johnny tdak kau beri hadiah hyung?"

"Kemarin aku sudah menemaninya membeli sepatu." Pesanan pun datang, mereka pun makan siang bersama. Ditengah-tengah makan, Taeyong melihat Jeno yang kebingungan mencari tempat duduk, kebetulan kantin penuh jadi tidak ada tempat kosong.

Taeyong melirik bangku sebelahnya dan ternyata masih cukup untuk 1 orang. "Jeno!" panggil Taeyong, Jaehyun, Yuta, dan Johnny menghentikan makannya. Taeyong melambai pada Jeno dan menyuruhnya bergabung. Jeno mengangguk, ia menghampiri Taeyong. Yuta melirik kearah belakang dan melihat namja yang dipanggil Taeyong berjalan kearah mereka.

Sesampainya Jeno dibangku mereka, Taeyong mengenalkan Jeno pada yang lain. "Hyung kenalkan, namanya Lee Jeno." Jeno membungkuk hormat, "Halo, perkenalkan namaku Lee Jeno, kelas 1 A."

"Jeno, kenalkan yang duduk dipojok itu Jaehyun hyung, depanku Yuta hyung dan sebelahnya Johnny." Jeno membungkuk.

"Wajahmu kenapa?" Tanya Jaehyun spontan.

"Dongwook mencoba mengambil uang pendidikannya. Ia mempertahankannya hingga ia dipukuli seperti itu." Jawab Taeyong. "Ayo duduk disebelahku." Taeyong menarik tangan Jeno dan mendudukkannya disebelahnya. Yuta merengut melihat hal itu. Johnny melihat ekspresi wajah Yuta, kelihatan kalau Yuta cemburu.

"Kau sudah makan?" Jeno menggeleng, namun ia menunjukkan kotak makannya. "Kau bawa bekal? Boleh aku coba?"

"N-ne.." Jeno membuka kotak makannya dan menyodorkannya pada Taeyong. Taeyong mencomot satu telur dadar dan memakannya.

"Heum enak, kau pintar masak."

"T-terima kasih." Jeno tersenyum malu. Sedangkan Yuta, ia menahan kekesalannya melihat kedekatan Taeyong dan Jeno.

"Kau lihat, topiku bagus kan?" Taeyong pamer topi pada Jeno, Jeno mengangguk. "Kau mau coba? Sini aku pakaikan." Taeyong melepas topinya dan memasangkannya dikepala Jeno. Taeyong menyibak rambut Jeno yang menutupi matanya, Yuta menggenggam erat sendoknya. Kemarahannya sudah di ubun-ubun rupanya. "Nah selesai, kau manis sekali dengan topi ini." Taeyong mencubit pipi Jeno.

BRAKK! Yuta meletakkan sendoknya dengan keras, kemudian ia berdiri.

"Yuta, kau kenapa?" Jaehyun terkejut melihat tingkah adiknya. Taeyong, Jeno tak kalah terkejutnya melihat sikap Yuta. Sedangkan Johnny sepertinya ia tahu kenapa Yuta seperti itu, jadi ia tak bereaksi apapun. Johnny hanya menghela nafas.

"Aku mau ke toilet." Ucapnya langsung pergi. Jeno menatap Yuta dengan takut-takut.

"Aku susul dia." Johnny menyusul Yuta.

"Yuta hyung kenapa Jae Hyung?" Tanya Taeyong bingung.

"Tidak tahu akhir-akhir ini dia senewen sendiri." Jaehyun melanjutkan makannya.

"Ayo makan lagi. Kau tidak usah takut, Yuta hyung mungkin ada masalah. Nanti biar aku Tanya dia kalau sampai dirumah." Jeno mengangguk. Taeyong mengajak Jeno untuk melanjutkan makannya.

**Pulang sekolah**

Taeyong mengayuh sepedanya dan menghampiri seseorang yang tak asing untuknya, Jeno. Jeno berjalan pelan sambil menunduk. Kebiasaannya.

"Jeno!" sapa Taeyong sambil berhenti di samping Jeno.

"T-taeyong? Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku antar ya, tapi naik sepeda itupun kalau kau mau."

"A-apa tidak merepotkan?"

"Rumahmu kan searah dengan rumahku."

"Kalau tidak merepotkan, a-aku mau." Jawab Jeno malu-malu.

"Ayo kalau begitu." Kemudian Jeno membonceng Taeyong. Taeyong pun segera mengayuh sepedanya keluar dari sekolah.

KRIET!KRIET!KRIET! suara sepeda Taeyong. Taeyong mengayuh sepedanya pelan-pelan.

"T-Taeyong, a-apa mungkin Yuta hyung marah padaku?"

"Marah kenapa?" Tanya Taeyong heran.

"A-aku tidak yakin, tapi sepertinya dia cemburu."

"Cemburu? Ya ampun dia itu saudaraku, dia anak dari pamanku, hyung-nya Umma-ku."

"Tapi sepertinya dia benar-benar cemburu. Kau tidak lihat bagaimana dia membanting sendoknya tadi?"

"Mungkin dia benar-benar sakit perut. Eoh Jeno, kau lihat pengumuman di mading tadi?" Tanya Taeyong mengalihkan perhatian Jeno.

"Ne, aku lihat. Acara Summer Camp kan? Ada apa?"

"Kau mau ikut?"

"A-aku tidak punya uang. Sebenarnya aku ingin ikut tapi aku tidak mau menghabiskan uangku untuk acara itu."

"Aku yang bayar."

"Tidak mau. Kau sudah cukup membantuku kemarin. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu lagi. Tidak usah."

"Aku akan memberimu uang sebagai pinjaman tanpa bunga. Kau bisa kembalikan dengan cara dicicil. Aku tidak terburu-buru butuh uang itu jadi kau bisa membayarnya kapan saja yang kau mau."

"T-tapi Tae, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu."

"Kalau kau tidak mau terima, aku marah padamu."

"J-jangan begitu. N-ne aku terima. K-kau jangan marah padaku."

"Nah itu baru temanku. Sebelum pulang temani aku makan ya, aku lapar."

"T-Tapi.."

"Aku yang bayar. Tidak boleh menolak. Pegangan yang kencang, aku akan ngebut." Taeyong mengayuh sepedanya menuju kedai langganannya dengan kencang, hal itu membuat Jeno berpegangan semakin kencang.

#

BRAK! Yuta membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar dan melempar tasnya ke sembarang arah. Ia menenggelamkan dirinya diatas bed-nya dengan posisi tengkurap. Ia juga menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal.

"Yuta, hei kau kenapa?" Jaehyun menghampiri adiknya yang sejak pulang sekolah tadi memilih diam tak banyak bicara. "Yuta, kalau kau ada masalah cerita pada hyung."

"Aku tidak apa-apa hyung."

"Kau bohong, aku hyungmu. Aku tahu bagaimana sifatmu sejak kecil. Ceritakan pada hyung apa yang terjadi?Hyung janji tidak akan menceritakan pada siapapun. Ayolah, kau tidak percaya pada hyungmu sendiri."

"Eungg.." Yuta hanya bergumam.

"Kau bicara apa? Hyung tidak mengerti. Bangun, ayo bangun. Cerita pada hyung." Jaehyun menarik pundak Yuta dan membalik badannya. Yuta mempoutkan bibirnya sebal. "Kau kenapa? Jangan mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu, kau ingin dicium ya?" Yuta menggeleng keras. "Lalu kau kenapa? Apa ini karena Taeyong?" Yuta sempat terkejut dengan pertanyaan Jaehyun namun ia tak bisa menjawab tidak karena memang ini semua karena Taeyong. Yuta hanya menunduk, ia tak menjawab. Jaehyun menghela nafas, sepertinya ia sudah tahu masalah adiknya. "Kau menyukainya?" Yuta mengangguk pelan.

"T-tapi aku tahu hyung, dia saudara kita. Aku seharusnya tidak menyukainya."

"Kita kan tidak bisa memaksa orang untuk jatuh cinta dan memaksa orang untuk berhenti mencintai kan?"

"Hyung tidak marah padaku?"

"Kenapa marah? Itu hakmu. Mencintai adalah hak setiap orang."

"Hyung tidak marah aku menyukai Taeyong? Hyung mendukungku?"

"Aku adalah hyungmu, aku akan mendukungmu selama itu membuatmu bahagia." Yuta memeluk hyungnya dengan erat, ia bersyukur memiliki hyung seperti Jaehyun.

"Terima kasih hyung, terima kasih. aku menyayangimu hyung."

"Hyung juga. jangan bersedih lagi. Ungkapkan perasaanmu pada Taeyong, memendam cinta itu tidak enak lo."

"T-tapi nanti bagaimana jika Umma dan yang lain tahu?"

"Itu kita bicarakan nanti, setidaknya Taeyong tahu perasaanmu. Hyung lihat dia juga menyukaimu tapi dia mungkin bingung cara mengungkapkannya."

"Benarkah itu?"

"Sepertinya, semoga saja. tapi kau tidak boleh buru-buru. tunggu waktu yang tepat."

"Ne hyung, aku mengerti." Yuta kembali memeluk Jaehyun. tanpa mereka sadari. Seseorang diluar mendengar semua percakapan itu, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk dan tak lama kemudian orang itu pergi meninggalkan kamar Yuta.

**SECOND CHANCE**

"Summer Camp? Di Korea? Kau akan pergi kesana?" Tanya Gong Min dengan nada tak percaya. Saat ini ia sedang memeriksa dokumen proyeknya di ruang kerjanya. Gong Min menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menatap Yixing dengan tatapan mendelik.

"Iya hyung, aku harus kesana. Mereka butuh aku. Disana kekurangan pengajar. Setidaknya kalau aku disana aku bisa membantu mereka."

"Tidak boleh. Aku tidak mengizinkannya." Tolak Gong Min.

"Hyung, aku sudah janji akan pergi kesana dan aku tidak bisa membatalkannya."

"Kau bisa membatalkannya dan mencari guru baru. Kenapa kau harus turun tangan."

"Hyung, ini pertama kalinya aku ke Korea setelah 16 tahun. Lagipula aku kan bekerja bukan liburan." Yixing bersikukuh untuk tetap pergi.

"Lay, kalau aku bilang tidak, ya kau tidak boleh pergi. Kau mengerti!"

"Kau janji kau tidak akan memaksakan kehendakmu padaku kan? Lagipula bulan itu kau juga pergi ke Inggris. Jadi kenapa aku tidak boleh pergi? Toh kalau aku tetap tinggal, kau tidak ada disini." Gong Min menghampiri Yixing yang masih bersikeras untuk pergi.

"Kenapa kau berani melawan sekarang? Apa karena pengaruh Kris itu jadi kau seperti ini."

"Kris lagi, Kris lagi. Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini? Aku hanya bosan disini sedangkan kau pergi terus setap bulan. Sekali-kali aku juga ingin liburan hyung."

"Kau bisa ikut aku."

"Dan menunggumu rapat sampai tengah malam di hotel. Tidak terima kasih. Aku tetap akan pergi ke acara Summer Camp di Korea dengan atau tanpa persetujuanmu." Yixing berjalan menuju pintu tapi tangannya dicekal Gong Min. "Hyung lepas…"

"Kenapa kau seperti ini? Kau bukan Lay ku yang dulu."

"Aku masih Lay mu yang dulu,kau saja yang pergi terlalu lama hingga tak menyadarinya. Lepas hyung!" Yixing mencoba melepaskan tangan Gong Min tapi Gong Min malah menariknya dan menciumnya.

"Eummpphh..hyu..ngghh..lee..passhh.." Yixing memberontak tapi Gong Min tak memberinya kesempatan. Setelah cukup lama berciuman dan mereka saling membutuhkan oksigen, Gong Min melepaskan ciumannya. Wajah Yixing memerah dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Kau harus dihukum Lay baby. Mungkin dengan itu kau akan berpikir2 kali untuk pergi ke Korea." Yixing menggeleng. Gong Min mengendong Yixing dan menjatuhkannya ke bed king size miliknya.

"H-Hyung ampun…" mohon Yixing. Gong Min menindih Yixing. Ia memegang kedua tangan Yixing dan menaruhnya disamping.

"Mungkin setelah ini kau akan mengurungkan niatmu untuk pergi ke Korea." Gong Min pun mulai mencium paksa Yixing.

**SECOND CHANCE**

Kris mencicipi sepotong cheese cake yang baru saja dia pesan di Rick bakery, ia juga memesan Coffe Americano, minuman favoritnya. Kris mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang.

TUT!TUT!TUT!PIP!

"Kau dimana?"

"Cukup dekat hingga bisa melihatmu makan. Sepotong Cheese cake dan secangkir Americano." Kris baru saja akan membalikkan badannya, "Jangan berbalik tetaplah makan." Kris pun mengurungkan niatnya.

KRIET! Terdengar suara kursi ditarik kebelakang. Orang itu mengambil tempat duduk tepat dibelakang Kris. Hingga posisi mereka saling berpunggungan. Kris pun menutup ponselnya begitu juga dengan orang itu.

"Bagaimana ini? Gong Min pasti tidak akan membiarkan Lay pergi ke Korea. Dia pasti akan menempatkan seluruh bodyguardnya untuk menjaga Lay."

"Kau meremehkanku. Kalau dia tak bisa keluar, harus ada yang membawanya keluar."

"Maksudmu kau harus membunuh bodyguard Gong Min satu persatu. OH please, itu bunuh diri namanya." Kris memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ku beri kau 2 tiket dan jeda waktu. Manfaatkan baik-baik. Ku pastikan Gong Min tidak akan kembali sampai acara Summer Camp itu selesai dan dia tidak akan pergi ke Korea untuk menjemput kekasihmu itu."

"Kekasihku?" Kris mengeratkan pegangan pada sendoknya.

"Zhang Yixing, itukan nama nya dulu saat dia di Korea."

"Da-darimana kau tahu?"

"Oh Please," Lin Xao menirukan cara bicara Kris, "info seperti ini begitu mudah untuk aku dapatkan. Aku sudah bekerja dengan Gong Min hampir 20 tahun, menyelidiki orang lebih dari ribuan kali. Hal seperti ini mudah bagiku. Tak kusangka dia anak angkat dari Jung Corp dan kau sepupu dari Victoria, yeoja yang dinikahi adik sepupu Lily, Gu Yuan."

"Ya,kau tahu banyak tentangku, sekarang bagaimana kau bisa membuat Yixing pergi ke Korea?"

"Ah kau ini tidak sabaran sekali. Ok, aku akan menjelaskan sekali dan tidak akan mengulanginya jadi dengarkan."

**SECOND CHANCE**

Gong Min terus menyodokkan mliknya kedalam hole Yixing. Sudah beberapa jam tapi tak berhenti. Yixing sudah klimaks berkali-kalia tapi Gong Min baru 2 kali. Yixing menggenggam spreinya dengan erat hingga tak berbentuk lagi. Saat ini posisinya menungging dan itu membuat Gong Min semakin bersemangat dan menikmatinya, tapi sepertinya Yixing tak menikmatnya sama sekali. Ia kesakitan, sakit dibadan dan juga dihati.

"S-ssaakitthh h-h-yung!" rintih Yixing, tubuhnya naik turun menerima sodokan Gong Min.

"Kalau kau menurutiku, semua ini tidak akan terjadi. akhhh…" Gong Min mendesah nikmat.

"H-Hyung ku-mohon.. akkhhh…"

"Tidak akkhh… akan ouhh..ku izinkan. Nikmat baby.. ouhh!"

"H-Hyung pleaseee..ahh..ahh.. c-ckuupp. Arrgghhhh…" Yixing klimaks lagi. Yixing tak kuat lagi, kepalanya berkunang-kunang, sebentar lagi kesadarannya akan hilang tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Gong Min akan berhenti. "C-ckuuppphh.."

"Tidakhh akan sayang..ahh sebelum ahh kau katakan tidak akan pergi ke Korea. Ugghhh sempithh!" Yixing merasa milik Gong Min membesar dalam holenya, Gong Min semakin mempercepat sodokannya dan akhirnya ia klimaks bersama dengan Yixing. "Arrrgghhhh…akhhh…akhhh.." Gong Min mendesah nikmat sedangkan Yixing pingsan. "A-aku tidak akan membiarkanmu ke Korea baby." Gong Min mencium Yixing dan merebahkan dirinya disamping Yixing.

**SECOND CHANCE**

"Yixing akan ke Korea?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho saat mereka sedang berada di kamar. Yunho yang saat itu sedang membaca buku, ia pun menghentikannya.

"Kalau benar, dia akan kesini untuk acara Summer Camp yang dia dirikan disini."

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Jangan panggil Jung Yunho kalau aku tidak tahu tentang hal seperti ini."

"Narsismu kumat. Tuan Jung, sadar umur. Kau sudah kepala 5."

"Tapi masih tetap tampan."

"HALMEONIII! Taeyong pingsan!" teriak Yuta dari luar. Jaejoong dan Yunho segera bergegas keluar. Ia melihat Taeyong tak sadarkan diri dan disampingnya terdapat pecahan gelas yang berserakan.

"Taeyong! Taeyong!" Jaejoong mengguncang-guncang tubuh Taeyong namun tak ada reaksi. "Yun, bawa Taeyong ke kamar. Yuta siapkan air hangat dan handuk dan bawa ke kamar Taeyong." Perintah Jaejoong

"Ne Halmeoni." Yunho membopong Taeyong ke kamarnya dan diikuti Jaejoong.

"Taeyong, kau kenapa nak?" Yunho merebahkan Taeyong di kamarnya dan menyelimutinya. "Yun, apa kita harus menceritakan semua pada Taeyong? Aku tidak tahan melihat Taeyong seperti ini terus." Jaejoong menangis melihat keadaan cucunya seperti ini.

"Halmeoni, air hangatnya." Yuta masuk membawa air hangat dan diberikan pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong segera mengompres Taeyong. "Halmeoni, apa yang terjadi dengan Taeyong, kenapa dia sering pingsan?" Tanya Yuta khawatir. Jaejoong hanya bisa menggeleng sambil menangis. "Harabeoji, apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa sayang, sekarang kau istirahat saja ya, besok kan sekolah. Umma dan Appa mu menitipkanmu pada kami selama mereka ke Jepang, Harabeoji tidak mau kau malah ikut sakit karena menunggu Taeyong. Taeyong baik-baik saja. kau jangan khawatir. Ayo tidur Harabeoji antar biar halmeoni yang menjaga Taeyong." Saran Yunho lembut. Yuta mengangguk, ia berpamitan pada Jaejoong dan pergi ke kamar.

"Umma dan Appa mu masih hidup sayang, jika nanti kau bertemu dengan mereka, halmeoni harap kau tidak mengalami hal seperti ini lagi."

**SECOND CHANCE**

**"Aku beri kau waktu, manfaatkan dengan baik."**

**" Aku tidak memintamu membawanya dengan baik-baik, dengan sedikit paksaan juga tidak apa-apa, tapi jangan berlebihan. Kau tahu maksudku kan? " **

**"Dia mungkin akan berkata dia tidak akan pergi tapi percayalah dalam hatinya ia ingin sekali pergi." **

**"Ada mobil yang akan membawamu ke bandara. Ingat! Jangan sampai terlambat. Kalau sampai terlambat kau tidak akan bersama dia lagi untuk selamanya."**

Kris melihat 2 tiket dan passport di tangannya.

**Passenger Name : Wu/Kris - **Flight : Korean Airlines - Depart : Praha, Czech - Arrived : South Korea - July 1, 2014 - 12.00 PM****

**Passenger Name : Wu/Fanxing **- **Flight : Korean Airlines - ****Depart : Praha, Czech - Arrived : South Korea**** - ****July 1, 2014 - 12.00 PM**********

**********"Jangan berharap kekasihmu itu memakai nama Lee Eunhae, passportnya dibawa Gong Min, aku membuat passport baru atas nama Wu Fanxing."**********

"Aku akan membawamu pulang Xing, aku janji."

**TBC**

**Maaf ceritanya semakin gaje. Butuh review buat perbaikan. Jangan bash author ya, author juga kerja keras lo buat cerita ini. terima kasih untuk selalu menunggu update'an cerita ini. maaf kalo banyak typo bertebaran. buat para pembaca setia ff ku terima kasih banyak  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Title [ **Second Chance** ]**

**Author [ Takii_yuuki]**

**Genre [ angst, drama, hurt/comfort, yaoi,family, friendship, romance]**

**Main cast : **

**Zhang Yixing/Lay,Wu Yifan/Kris  
><strong>

**Kim Jaejoong,Jung Yunho**

**Shim Changmin,Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

**Zhoumi**

**New Cast : SMRookies - Taeyong, Yuta, Jaehyun, Johnny, Jeno  
><strong>

**And other character..**

**Rating : M**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent, saya hanya pinjam nama.**

**Warning : cerita ini mengandung unsur boys x boys, don't like don't read, typo bertebaran. Mohon maaf. #deepbow kalau tidak suka silahkan di[x] ya, jangan bash author ya, saling menghargai. author menulis juga gak mudah. terima kasih pengertiannya. Maaf kalau pair utamanya belum keluar atau momentnya sedikit, ini kan meneruskan cerita sebelumnya, kalau tiba-tiba banyak moment mereka nanti ceritanya jadi aneh. maafkalau ceritanya jelek, hehehe, author sudah berusaha keras. terima kasih atas perhatiannya  
><strong>

**SECOND CHANCE**

**Skip Time!**

"Aku pengajar disini, aku berhak masuk!"

"Maaf Tuan tapi anda tidak diperkenankan masuk."

"Ini masalah sekolah bukan pribadi, jadi aku harus menemuinya. Dasar bodoh. Minggir!"

**BRAK!** Kris masuk ke ruang kerja Yixing dengan sedikit memaksa. Setelah lebih dulu bertengkar dengan para bodyguard yang menjaga pintu masuk ruang kerja Yixing akhirnya Kris bisa melewatinya.

"Kenapa mereka semakin hari mereka semakin galak." Gerutu Kris. Yixing hanya tersenyum lemah. "Kau Kenapa?kenapa semakin hari wajahmu semakin pucat? Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Apa yang dia lakukan?"

Yixing menggeleng tiba-tiba, "Akkhhh…" Yixing mendesah, pelipisnya bercucuran keringat. Yixing menggenggam erat sandaran tangan kursinya. "Akkhh.." Yixing mendesah lagi.

"Lay kau kenapa?" Kris panic, ia mendekati Yixing namun Yixing menahannya. "J-Jangan kesini..ouhh..kumohon."

"Kau kenapa? Jangan membuatku semakin panic." Kris tak menghiraukan larangan Yixing, ia menghampiri Yixing dan merangkulnya. "Lay kau kenapa?"

"Kr-krisshh..pergilah..kumohon..ahhh.." Yixing semakin erat menggenggam sandaran tangannya itu.

"Lay!"

"K-kalau k-kau disini, akkhhh, vib-vibratornya akan semakin keras.. akkhhh… Pergi!"

"Vibrator? Damn!" Kris segera melucuti celana Yixing. "J-jangan Krisshhh"

"Diam! Kenapa kau tidak melawan saat dia menyiksamu seperti ini." Kris melepas celana dalam Yixing dan ia melihat sesuatu menyumpal hole Yixing. Kris melihat ada tali kecil yang menjuntai. Kris menarik tali itu hingga Vibratornya juga ikut keluar.

"Akkhh…" Yixing merasa terbebas tapi ternyata junior Yixing juga di'sumbat' dengan 'alat' buatan Gong Min sendiri. Kris menangis melihat keadaan Yixing. Yixing kesakitan setelah dipaksa memakai vibrator sekarang ia juga harus menahan sakit karena tidak bisa orgasme. Kris melepas 'alat' itu pelan-pelan. "Akhh..ah..ahh.." nafas Yixing tersengal, jujur ia lega setelah kedua alat itu lepas dari hole dan juniornya. Kris mendekapnya erat.

"Damn! Apa yang dia lakukan padamu? Kenapa kau tidak melawannya? Sudah berapa lama dia melakukan ini? Berapa lama dia melukaimu?" Yixing menggeleng. Ia terisak di dada Kris. Tiba-tiba 2 bodyguard yang menjaga pintu masuk, mereka ingin menangkap dan mengusir Kris tapi ternyata ada 4 orang yang berbadan tak kalah kekar masuk dan menyergap 2 bodyguard Gong Min.

"Keluar Tuan, ada mobil menunggu Tuan diluar." Kris menggendong Yixing keluar dan berlari menuju mobil yang dimaksud. Meski mendapat tatapan bingung dari para karyawan tapi ia tak peduli. Ia segera masuk mobil dan kemudian mobil itu meninggalkan sekolah. Yixing terlihat lemah dan pucat namun ia tidak pingsan.

"Maaf Tuan ada telepon untuk anda." Sang Driver menyerahkan ponsel pada Kris. Kris mengambilnya teleponnya. "Ha…" belum sempat Kris menjawab seseorang dari line seberang sudah terlebih dulu bicara."

"Mobil itu akan membawamu ke tempat yang aman, jangan menghubungiku kecuali aku yang menghubungimu. Nanti kau akan bertemu Wan Ru, kau bisa memanggilnya Ruby. Dia akan mengatur semua."

"Sampai kapan aku aman?"

"Sampai kau akan berangkat ke Korea. Dan mungkin akan ada sedikit drama kejar-kejaran sebelum kalian ke bandara."

"Kau gila, kenapa kau tidak membuat kami aman sampai kami tiba ke Korea?"

"Tidak boleh menimbulkan kecurigaan. Kalau sampai Gong Min mencurigaiku, rencana kita akan terbongkar. Siapkan dirimu dan jangan sampai gagal." PIP!

"Halo, halo…" telepon sudah ditutup. Kris mengusap kepala Yixing, Yixing terlihat lemah, nafasnya sedikit tersengal."Bertahanlah, sebentar lagi kau akan aman." Kris mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yixing.

Tak berapa lama kemudian mereka sampai disebuah gedung tua. Sebelum keluar ia menutupi area bawah milik Yixing dengan jaketnya. Ia menggendong Yixing ala bridal style. Sang Driver mengantarnya ke dalam.

"Nona Wan Ru, kami sudah datang." Wan Ru atau yang dipanggil Ruby membalikkan badannya melihat kedatangan sang driver bersama Kris dan Yixing.

"Kalian sudah datang. Tom kau boleh pergi dan kalian berdua, ikut aku." Ajak Ruby. Sang driver membungkuk keluar sedangkan Kris dan Yixing mengikuti Ruby. Ruby mengajaknya ke lantai 3 dan menunjukkan sebuah kamar pada Kris. "Kalian bisa gunakan kamar ini." Kris masuk ke dalam kamar itu dan merebahkan Yixing di bed. Ia menyelimuti Yixing hingga sebatas dada.

"Terima kasih atas semua bantuanmu." Kris membungkuk.

"Kalau kau butuh apa-apa, kau bisa pergi ke lantai 2."

"Maaf tapi bagaimana cara ku membalas semua kebaikanmu."

"Jaga dia, buat dia kembali padamu. Satu lagi, Berikan ponsel kalian. Aku akan memberi kalian ponsel baru untuk kalian. Gong Min pasti akan melacak ponsel kalian." Kris mengambil ponselnya dan ponsel Yixing kemudian diberikan pada Ruby. Ruby mempreteli ponsel mereka berdua dan mengambil ponsel baru dari sakunya. "Ini, pakai ponsel ini. Lin Xiao akan menelponmu disini."

"Bagaimana kalau Yixing akan menghubungi keluarganya."

"Disitu ada nomor keluarganya. Kau bisa menelpon mereka melalui telepon umum diseberang jalan. Kau hanya menggunakan ponsel ini untuk menelpon temanmu yang tidak terlacak Gong Min."

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya Ruby." Wan Ru meninggalkan Kris dan Yixing. Kris kembali ke kamar, ia duduk disebelah Yixing. "S-sakithh.." rintih Yixing.

"Mana yang sakit Lay, katakan padaku?"Kris mengamati tubuh Yixing, wajahnya memerah. Tubuhnya menggeliat. Kris benar-benar panic, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tiba-tiba ia melihat bagian bawah Yixing 'menggembung' dan tercetak noda basah di area itu. "Apa yang dia berikan padamu?" Kris bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi mencari Ruby.

"Ruby! Ruby!" panggil Kris. ia mencari Ruby di lantai 1 dan menemukannya Ruby sedang mengotak atik laptopnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Yixing, wajahnya memerah. Tubuhnya menggeliat dan-dan terjadi sesuatu dengan miliknya." Kris sebenarnya agak malu mengucapkan area privat milik Yixing namun sepertinya Ruby sudah mengetahui maksudnya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya sebelum dia kemari?"

"T-tadi ada vibrator di hole-nya dan ada sesuatu yang menahan juniornya."

"Mungkin diberi obat oleh Gong Min."

"O-Obat? Obat apa?"Tanya Kris semakin panic.

"Obat perangsang."

"MWO!"

"Jalan satu-satunya ya kau bantu dia untuk cum. Kau tahu lah maksudku."

"MWO! Apa tidak ada cara lain?"

"Orang yang minum obat itu hanya bisa disembuhkan dengan cara seperti itu. Maaf tapi sepertinya hanya tu solusinya." Setelah pembicaraan itu Kris berjalan lunglai menuju kamarnya. Kris membuka pintu dan melihat Yixing yang semakin 'parah'. Kris mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Yixing.

"Apa aku harus melakukan itu? Yixing, aku benar-benar tak bisa melakukan itu. Meskipun aku ingin, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bagaimana ini?" Kris menghela nafas, ia menguatkan tekadnya, "Maafkan aku Xing, maafkan aku, aku tidak ingin kau semakin tersiksa dengan obat itu.

Kris berdiri dan melepas semua pakaiannya. Ia juga menyibak selimut Yixing dan melihat milik Yixing sudah berdiri tegak dengan cum yang keluar membasahi ujung miliknya. Yixing terus menggeliat tak sadarkan diri. Kris mulai melucuti kemeja Yixing. ia memposisikan dirinya diatas tubuh Yixing.

"Maafkan aku Xing, aku hanya ingin membantumu." Kris mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Yixing. ia mulai menciumnya. Awalnya lembut hingga akhirnya berubah lebih bernafsu. Yixing membalas ciuman Kris, ia mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Kris secara tidak sadar. "Bibir ini selalu menjadi candu untukku." Kris melumatnya lebih lagi.

**SECOND CHANCE**

"APA! MEREKA KABUR? KALIAN BODOH. MENJAGA 1 ORANG SAJA TIDAK BECUS. AKU TIDAK MAU TAHU, TEMUKAN MEREKA, SEKARANG JUGA!" Gong Min membanting teleponnya. Lin Xiao menunduk. "Lin Xiao, cari mereka, jangan sampai mereka pergi ke Korea. Suruh orang suruhan kita membunuh Kris, tapi aku ingin Lay hidup-hidup."

"Baik Tuan." Lin Xiao mengangguk.

**SECOND CHANCE**

Yuta terlihat sibuk mengerjakan PR-nya. Ia tak mendengar kedatangan Taeyong ke kamarnya karena ia mendengarkan music dengan headset. Taeyong mengendap-endap masuk ke kamar Yuta. Hup, Taeyong mengambil pulpen Yuta. Yuta terkejut ia menoleh kebelakang dan meihat Taeyong mengambil pulpennya.

"Taeyong kembalikan. Taeyong!" Yuta mengejar Taeyong.

"Ini hyung." Taeyong mengulurkan pulpen itu pada Yuta dan saat Yuta akan mengambilnya Taeyong menariknya lagi. Yuta kesal karena Taeyong membodohinya, "Kembalikan Taeyong, aku ingin mengerjakan PR. kembalikan."

"Ambil kalau bisa." Taeyong mengambil pulpennya lagi. Yuta ingin pulpen itu diberikan padanya lagi. Keduanya berebut pulpen Yuta. Taeyong mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Yuta sekuat tenaga berusaha menggapainya.

Dan bruk... keduanya terjatuh di kursi. Aish... Posisi Yuta diatasnya Taeyong nih hehe...Mata Yuta terbelalak kaget, Taeyong tersenyum. Yuta berusaha untuk bangun tapi sayang tangan Taeyong menahan bajunya hahaha.

"Jangan bergerak hyung. Aku ingin melihat wajahmu lebih dekat lagi." Yuta mendelik meminta Taeyong melepaskan pegangan bajunya. Taeyong malah meletakan tangannya ke kepala sebagai bantal, "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu Hyung."

"Lepaskan." tegas Yuta.

"Tidak akan!"

"Aish, kau ini... aku akan menuntutmu."

"Akhir-akhir ini bersikap aneh padaku. Apa salahku?"

"Lepaskan Taeyong, aku tidak apa-apa Tae, aku tidak ada masalah apa-apa. Sumpah!"

"Cium aku baru aku akan melepaskanmu. Dulu kan hyung sering menciumku. Aku mau lagi."Taeyong mulai ber-aegyo."Hyung, aku pernah melihatmu memonyongkan bibirmu saat tidur, kira-kira kau mau mencium siapa? Kau pasti mau menciumku kan?" Yuta jelas malu campur kesal. Ia memukul-mukul tubuh Taeyong dan menjatuhkan diri bermaksud menyembunyikan wajahnya karena malu. Taeyong tertegun terdiam sejenak. Yuta tersadar dan langsung berdiri tapi Taeyong menahan tangannya. "Hyung kita ke Lotte World yukk, kita sudah lama tak pergi kesitu." Kemudian Taeyong melepas tangan Yuta. "Ayo kita pergi!" kata Taeyong. Kini Yuta yang terdiam bingung. Taeyong mengajaknya pergi ke lotte world, "Ayo kita pergi, kita sudah lama tidak pergi ke sana kan...?"

Yuta buru-buru berdiri dan segera menjauh, "Bersiaplah, aku tunggu dibawah." Taeyong berdiri dan meninggalkan Yuta yang masih terbengong."Hyung ayo cepat, jangan bengong!"teriak Taeyong dari bawah.

Yuta pun tersadar, "N-ne tunggu sebentar." Dan kemudian ia segara bersiap-siap.

#

Mereka pun berangkat ke Lotte World. Taeyong dan Yuta memutuskan untuk naik bis. Sepanjang perjalanan Yuta mengambil gambar Taeyong, ia meminta Taeyong untuk bergaya sesuai arahannya. Taeyong menurut, ia bergaya sesuai dengan arahan Yuta.

30 menit kemudian mereka sampai di Lotte World. Mereka memulai dari wahana Merry-Go-Round."Yongie kau tahu di Jepang, aku menaiki wahana ini 20 kali."

"Kau baru 20 kali, aku sudah 100 kali hyung. Sebelum dan selama kau pergi ke Jepang." Gantian Taeyong yang pamer.

"Hal apa yang belum pernah kau lakukan dan kau ingin sekali melakukannya?"

"Mendaki gunung dan memancing." Jawab Taeyong singkat.

"Kau ingin mendaki gunung dan memancing? Ku kira kau pernah mendaki dan memancing bersama Harabeoji selama aku di Jepang?"

"Belum pernah, Harabeoji sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Tapi aku tidak bisa memaksanya. Sesibuk-sibuknya Harabeoji, ia masih menyempatkan diri untuk menemaniku pergi kesini bersama Jaehyun hyung. Hyung, kau ikut acara Summer Camp kan?"

"Ne, aku ikut."

"Pasti asyik bisa menghabiskan musim panas dengan bertemu orang baru dan belajar hal baru."

"Ne, pasti menyenangkan sekali."

#

Selanjutnya mereka naik wahana kora-kora. Yuta berteriak kegirangan. Sedangkan Taeyong, ia memejamkan matanya karena sedikit takut dan berpegangan pada Yuta.

Setelah itu Yuta yang tak kuat, "Ahjussi sudah dong. Berhenti." Wajah Yuta memelas, sekarang giliran Taeyong yang semangat.

"Kenapa? Lebih lama lebih asyik, kupikir aku akan jatuh aik ini tapi ternyata asyik sekali. Ahjussi seratus kali lagi!"

Akhirnya Yuta da Taeyong keluar dari cable car. Yuta tak tahan lagi, perutnya mulai mual.

"Hyung kau tidak apa-apa?" Taeyong khawatir dengan Yuta, "Apa kita pulang saja."

"Tidak mau, kita sudah terlanjur datang, wahananya harus dimainkan semua." Yuta berjalan meringis. Taeyong mencegatnya dan langsung jongkok. Ia meminta Yuta naik ke punggungnya, ia akan menggendong Yuta.

"Tidak usah, aku berat Yongie."

"Kalau berat kan tinggal aku jatuhkan."

"Aishh kau ini.. niat menggendongku tidak?"

"Sudah jangan cerewet, ayo naik sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Yuta terharu dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia langsung naik ke punggung Taeyong.

Taeyong menggendong Yuta tanpa kesulitan. 'Terima kasih Taeyong. Aku menyukaimu. Sejak pertama kali bertemu setelah kepulanganku dari Jepang. Aku merasa takdir terus mempertemukan kita. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, meskipun kau saudaraku tapi aku tak bisa berpura-pura untuk bahwa aku memiliki perasaan padamu. Aku menyukaimu, aku ingin bersamamu." Bathin Yuta.

**SECOND CHANCE**

"Eunghh.." Yixing mendesah menikmati perlakuan Kris padanya. "Ah!..Ohh…sshhh…" Yixing tersentak saat nipple-nya dilahap Kris. Ia benar-benar tak sadarkan diri karena pengaruh obat, yang ia nginkan adalah sentuhan dari Kris.

Kris menyiapkan jarinya, lalu memasukkan satu persatu jarinya ke dalam hole Yixing. Yixing mencengkram lengan Kris erat. "Ugghh…ohhh.." Kris mulai menggerakkan jarinya maju-mundur mencoba memperlebar hole-nya. Hingga jari ketiga sudah ia masukkan untuk memperlebar milik Yixing. beberapa saat kemudian ia melepaskannya. "Ahh.." Yixing mendesah, ia merasa holenya kosong saat ini.

Kris mulai menyiapkan juniornya dan akhirnya

JLEB!

"Arrgghhh…"Yixing mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Ia mencengkram lengan Kris semakin keras, mungkin nanti akan ada bekas kuku di lengan Kris, namun Kris tak peduli. Kris mendiamkan miliknya berada di hole Yixing. setelah cukup ia mulai menggerakkan miliknya dan mengeluarkan miliknya dan menyisakan kepala juniornya kemudian menyodoknya dengan keras hingga mengena titik sweet spotnya. Yixing mendesah semakin keras. "Nngghh….ah..ahh..akkhh…"

Kris memejamkan matanya menikmati juniornya yang serasa dipijat oleh hole Yixing.

"Ahhh.. Xingg.. soo tight… akkhhh…" Kris juga ikut mendesah merasakan kenikmatan hole Yixing yang tidak ada habisnya.

"Akkhhh..akhh…" Yixing mengalami klimaksnya, dan itu cukup banyak. Nafasnya tersengal namun ia tetap tak sadar.

"Ahhh.. Xing.. I'mm..closeee…" Kris mengejar klimaksnya dan dengan beberapa kali hentakan Kris mengeluarkan spermanya jauh ke dalam Yixing. Yixing mengejang, kakinya menahan kenikmatan yang tak terkira. Ia merasakan cairan hangat masuk ke dalam holenya dan sisanya keluar karena tak tertampung. Kris menikmati getar-getar klimaksnya. Ia menghentakkan sekali lagi miliknya, seolah-olah mengosongkan spermanya dari dalam juniornya. Mereka tidak sadar bahwa nanti akan ada kehidupan yang tumbuh dalam rahim Yixing.

Kris tersenyum, ia mencium bibir Yixing lalu melepaskan miliknya. Yixing sedikit mendesah namun tak lama setelahnya ia tertidur. Kris menyelimuti Yixing dan kemudian membereskan semua kekacauan yang terjadi.

**SECOND CHANCE**

**At School – Lunch time**

"Hyung aku punya berita untukmu." Ucap Taeyong dengan wajah berbinar senang. Yuta menghadap kearah Taeyong.

"Berita apa?"

"Aku…" diam sejenak. "…sudah jadian dengan Jeno. Kemarin setelah kita dari Lotte World, aku memintanya menjadi namjachingu-ku hyung. Dan dia menerimaku." Ucap Taeyong kegirangan. Ia menggenggam tangan Yuta dan mengosok-gosokan wajahnya di tangan Yuta.

JDER! Bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong, Yuta tak percaya dengan berita yang baru saja dia dengar. Taeyong jadian dengan Jeno. Mata Yuta memanas namun ia tak boleh menangis di depan Taeyong.

"Selamat ya Yongie, semoga kau bahagia dengan Jeno. Aku melihat Jeno, dia namja yang baik dan sopan, Halmeoni pasti suka dengannya." Yuta memberi selamat pada Taeyong. Hatinya benar-benar sakit namun ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Niatnya dia ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Taeyong tapi ternyata Taeyong malah memberikan hatinya pada orang lain. Pupus sudah harapan Yuta untuk bersama Taeyong. Yuta tersenyum tapi hatinya menangis.

'Maafkan aku hyung,aku melakukan ini demi kebaikan kita. Kau pantas dapat yang lebih baik dari aku.' batin Taeyong tak kalah sakit.

**Pulang sekolah**

Yuta menangis dibawah pohon maple favoritnya. Ia tak kuasa melihat kemesraan Taeyong dengan Jeno. Hubungan mereka memang tidak terlalu mengumbar kemesraan seperti pasangan kebanyakan tapi bentuk perhatian yang diberikan Taeyong pada Jeno maupun sebaliknya membuat mereka begitu serasi dan membuat yang lain iri termasuk Yuta. Jeno adalah namja sederhana, dia tidak terlalu banyak menuntut, pendiam, dia mengimbangi sifat Taeyong yang sedikit usil.

Yuta menunduk, tangisnya tak berhenti. Tiba-tiba, GREP! Seseorang memeluknya dan mendekapnya erat. "Menangislah, jika itu bisa membuatmu lebih lega." Ucap namja yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Johnny.

"Hiks…hiks..hiks.." Yuta terus terisak.

"Izinkan aku menemanimu, izinkan aku jadi pundak untukmu bersandar, izinkan aku untuk menjadi tangan untuk menghapus airmatamu disaat kau sedih. Izinkan aku mengembalikan senyum-mu lagi, senyum yang selalu membuatku semangat dan membuatku hidup." Johnny melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Yuta, Yuta sudah berhenti menangis meskipun masih ada jejak-jejak airmata dipipinya.

Johnny mengusapnya dan menangkup pipi Yuta dengan kedua tangannya. Mereka saling bertatapan. Johnny mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yuta dan kemudian mencium bibir Yuta. Ciuman lembut untuk menenangkan Yuta. Ciuman itu pun berubah menjadi lebih intens. Yuta membalas ciuman Johnny,ia mengalungkan lengannya di leher Johnny dan Johnny melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Yuta. Mereka melakukan french kiss tanpa mempedulikan bahwa ada seseorang yang melihat kejadian itu.

Taeyong berdiri mematung melihat keintiman Yuta dan Johnny. Airmatanya lolos begtu saja, ia pun hanya bisa menghela nafas, kemudian ia memutuskan untuk pergi. Saat berbalik tubuhnya langsung direngkuh Jeno. Jeno tak berkata apa-apa, saat ini diam adalah hal yang paling benar untuk menenangkan Taeyong. Taeyong membalas pelukan Jeno, ia terisak dibahu Jeno,

Beberapa saat kemudian, Johnny dan Yuta memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas, mereka melihat Jeno sedang memeluk seorang namja dan pasti namja itu adalah Taeyong. Jeno melihat mereka berjalan kearahnya dan segera ia mengingatkan Taeyong. "Yongie, usap airmatamu. Yuta hyung dan Johnny hyung berdiri tak jauh dari kita." Bisik Jeno pelan. Taeyong segera mengusap airmatanya dan melepas pelukan memegang pundak Jeno dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jeno-ya, bagaimana kalau kita ke kedai eskrim favoritku. Kebetulan ada menu baru, aku ingin coba. Aku yang traktir. Bagaimana?" Ucap Taeyong dengan suara agak keras. Jeno menatap Taeyong dengan tatapan sendu, terlihat Taeyong berusaha keras menahan airmatanya agar tidak lolos dari matanya.

Jeno mengangguk, "Ne, aku mau. Kau sudah berjanji padaku kalau kau akan mengajakku kesana. Bagaimana kalau sekarang? Aku sudah tidak sabar." Jeno menjawabnya dengan suara agak keras juga.

"Baiklah kita berangkat sekarang, tapi naik sepeda tidak apa-apa?"

"Jangankan naik sepeda, jalan kaki pun aku bersedia Yong-yong." Taeyong mencium kening Jeno dan ia menarik Jeno untuk berdiri sejajar dengannya.

"Ayo kita berangkat." Ajak Taeyong sambil merangkul pundak Jeno. Taeyong tak menoleh sama sekali ke belakang.

Yuta mengigit bibirnya dan menahan tangisnya. Johnny hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Ikut aku."Ia pun segera menggandeng Yuta dan meninggalkan lorong.

#

"Sudah lepaskan, Yuta Hyung sudah tidak ada." Jeno meminta Taeyong melepaskan rangkulan dibahunya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Apa tidak boleh aku merangkul namjachingu-ku?"

"Tapi kita kan hanya main-main."

"Aku tidak berpikir kalau ini main-main sekarang."

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Hubungan kita nyata bukan main-main Jeno. Sejak awal aku memintamu jadi namjachinguku, aku tidak main-main."

"T-tapi kan kau melakukan ini…"

"Memang aku melakukan itu untuk melupakan Yuta hyung tapi aku juga akan mencoba untuk memulai hubungan baru denganmu. Dia sudah bahagia dengan Johnny dan aku yakin Johnny bisa membahagiakannya. Tapi kalau kau tidak mau lebih baik, kita akhiri saja sampai disini."

"A-ak-aku…"

"Kalau kau tidak mau ya sudah tidak apa-apa. Besok kalau ditanya Yuta hyung, aku bilang saja kalau kita sudah putus. Aku akan bilang kalau aku berselingkuh dengan orang lain." Ucap Taeyong disertai candaan.

"A-aku mau.. aku mau..(siapa yang tidak ingin menjadi namja-chingumu Taeyong, meskipun kau tidak menyukaiku seperti kau menyukai Yuta hyung, tapi aku sudah senang)" jawab Jeno sambil menunduk, ia meremas ujung jasnya.

"Kalau begitu tolong bersabar atas diriku." Jeno mengangguk. "Aku akan bersabar. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau mau membuka hatimu untukku." Ucap Jeno. Taeyong mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jeno.

**Flashback on**

**"Jeno, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu." Ucap Taeyong tiba-tiba.**

**"Bantuan apa?" Tanya Jeno bingung.**

**"Jadilah namja-chinguku."**

**"MWO! A-apa maksudmu?" Jeno terbelalak dengan permintaan Taeyong yang memintanya menjadi namja-chingunya.**

**"Jadilah namja-chinguku. Aku ingin Yuta hyung berhenti menyukaiku, dia berhak dapat yang lebih pantas dariku. Aku tidak mau dia diusir dari rumah kalau ketahuan berhubungan denganku. Kami bersaudara, tidak pantas saling menyukai seperti sepasang kekasih."**

**"Memang siapa yang mengatakan tidak pantas? Menyukai dan disukai hak setiap orang Taeyong, kau tidak bisa memutuskan untuk menghentikan perasaan itu. Kau sendiri juga menyukai Yuta hyung tapi kau berpura-pura dan mengabaikan perasaanmu padanya, kau juga tahu kalau dia menyukaimu tapi kau berpura-pura tidak tahu. Kenapa kau lakukan itu? Kau hanya menyiksa dirimu sendiri dan juga Yuta hyung." Taeyong menggeleng.**

**"Aku menyukainya tapi tak bisa memilikinya. Aku tidak bisa merusak kehormatan keluarga Jung dengan perbuatanku itu. Sebelum perasaannya semakin jauh padaku, aku ingin dia berhenti mencintaiku. Selama ini aku selalu menyangkal perasaanku pada Yuta hyung tapi ternyata tidak bisa. Rasa cintaku semakin besar padanya, dia juga begitu. Aku tahu besok dia akan mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku. Aku bisa saja menolaknya dan menjelaskan alasannya tapi nanti hubungan kami akan berubah tapi jika aku mengatakan lebih dulu kalau aku sudah memiliki namja-chingu, aku yakin hubungan kami akan tetap seperti biasa. Aku akan berpura-pura tidak mengetahui perasaannya padaku dan dia akan menganggap aku tidak tahu tentang perasaannya padaku. Kumohon Jeno, hanya kau yang bisa menolongku." Taeyong bersimpuh memohon pada Jeno. Jeno terkejut dengan sikap Taeyong.**

**"Taeyong jangan begini, aku akan menolongmu. Aku janji." Taeyong berdiri dan memeluk Jeno. 'Biarlah aku menjadi pacar pura-puramu Taeyong, asal aku bisa terus bersamamu. Aku menyukaimu Taeyong, aku menyukaimu.' Bathin Jeno.**

**Flashback off**

**At Kedai eskrim**

"Sejak kapan kau suka Yuta hyung?" Tanya Jeno sambil memakan waffle yang dia pesan.

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin sejak dia pulang dari Jepang." Jawab Taeyong sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

"Apa kau cemburu melihat kedekatan Yuta hyung dan Johnny hyung?"

"Mungkin tapi aku selalu menepisnya. Yuta hyung sangat manis. Aku sering menggodanya. Hahaha mungkin itu bentuk rasa sayangku padanya."

"Kapan kau tahu kalau Yuta hyung menyukaimu?"

"Aku lupa kapan tapi setelah dia marah melihat kedekatan kita karena aku memakaikan topi pemberiannya padamu. Dia bilang pada Jaehyun kalau dia menyukaiku."

"Tapi kenapa kau takut berhubungan dengannya? Harusnya kau senang, cintamu berbalas."

"Aku pernah mendengar cerita dari Changmin samchon kalau saudara dari temannya diusir gara-gara mencintai saudaranya yang lain. Dan dia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika salah satu dari kami seperti itu. Bagaimana mungkin aku mau mengambil resiko diusir gara-gara cinta monyetku ini. Aku tidak apa-apa diusir tapi kalau Yuta hyung yang diusir, aku tidak mau."

"Kau mengorbankan perasaanmu demi kelangsungan hidup orang lain."

"Jika kau jadi aku, kau pasti akan begitu."

#

**Other Place**

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Yuta pada Johnny. Mereka sedang berada di dalam mobil Johnny.

"Sudah ikut saja, aku benci melihatmu menangis gara-gara namja itu." Yuta hanya terdiam. Tak berapa lama kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah taman. "I-Ini.." Yuta cukup terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Kau orang pertama yang aku bawa kemari." Yuta memilih duduk di padang rumput yang luas menghadap danau. Taman itu cukup sepi karena letaknya yang cukup terpencil dari jalan utama.

"Darimana kau dapat tempat ini?"

"Saat aku marah dengan Appa-ku, aku keluar dan berputar-putar. Akhirnya aku menemukan taman ini." Johnny duduk di sebelah Yuta.

"Tamannya bagus. Aku suka sekali." Ucap Yuta sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

"Kau menyukai Taeyong, saudaramu sendiri?" Yuta menghentikan kegiatannya dan beralih menatap Johnny. Ia tak menjawab tapi bagi Johnny itu sudah menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Apa itu salah?"

"Mencintai orang bukan suatu kesalahan tapi kau harus tau status orang itu. Jika itu adalah saudaramu sendiri, itu namanya kesalahan. Jika kalian bersatu, kalian akan menyakiti banyak orang. Orangtuamu pasti akan kecewa sekali padamu. Tidak seharusnya kau melakukan itu. Bagaimana jika Taeyong menolakmu, hubungan kalian pasti akan berbeda dan aneh. Kau tidak melihat kemungkinan itu sebelumnya? Apa kau tahu perasaan Taeyong padamu?" Yuta menggeleng. "Bagus kau belum mengatakan perasaanmu pada Taeyong, jika dia tahu dan menolakmu, mungkin kalian tidak akan dekat lagi, kau tidak akan bisa bermanja-manjaan dengannya. Jadi biarkan saja semua ini, berpura-puralah kau tidak pernah memiliki perasaan pada Taeyong. Lagipula Taeyong juga sudah bersama Jeno, untuk apa kau mengharapkannya lagi. Aku ada untukmu, aku menyukaimu Yuta. Sejak awal kita bertemu di pesawat aku sudah menyukaimu sampai sekarang."

Yuta menatap Johnny dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Johnny menarik Yuta dalam pelukannya. "Izinkan aku menjadi namja-chingumu. Aku akan membahagiakanmu. Aku janji." Yuta menangis, ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

**SECOND CHANCE**

"Eunghh.." Yixing menggeliat, ia sedikit terusik dengan cahaya matahari yang menembus jendela dan menyinari wajahnya. Yixing mencoba membuka matanya, meskipun agak pusing tapi ia mencoba bangun dari tidurnya. Yixing memblok cahaya itu dengan tangannya. Yixing mengamati sekelilingnya, ini bukan kamarnya atau kamar Gong Min. Yixing menyibak selimutnya dan melihat keadaannya yang sudah rapi karena memakai piyama, seingatnya kemarin ia dikantornya. Yixing melihat ke arah meja nakas dan melihat segelas susu juga roti terhidang di meja. Ada surat yang diletakkan disampingnya. Yixing mengambil surat itu dan membacanya.

**From : Kris**

**Lay,kau jangan takut. Kita berada ditempat yang aman. Tolong jangan keluar sebelum aku datang. Percayalah, kita aman saat ini. Aku pergi keluar sebentar. Pemilik rumah ini bernama Ruby, jika kau ingin menemuinya pergilah ke lantai 1, dia disana. Jangan lupa minum susu yang sudah aku buat untukmu dan juga rotinya. Kau belum makan dari kemarin.**

Yixing menghela nafas, setidaknya dia aman sekarang, dia tak percaya kalau Gong Min melakukan itu padanya hanya karena ia ingin ke Korea. Sepertinya ia akan mempertimbangkan hubungannya dengan Gong Min.

Yixing mengambil susu yang terhidang di meja dan meminumnya dan tak lupa ia juga memakan rotinya. Ia benar-benar merasa lapar saat ini.

#

TUT!TUT!TUT! PIP!

_"Halo, kediaman keluarga Lee, ada yang bisa saya bantu."_

"Tuan Lee Donghae?"

_"Darimana anda tahu nama saya?"_

"Tuan melupakanku, aku Wu Yi Fan, Tuan bisa memanggilku Kris."

_"Kris?_ **_'Siapa sayang?'_** " terdengar suara yang menyela dari belakang. _"Kris._ **'_Kris'? berikan padaku.'_** Kemudian teleponnya berpindah tangan_. "Darimana kau tahu nomor kami? Dimana kau sekarang?"_ Tanya Eunhyuk emosi.

"Nyonya Lee, kenapa banyak sekali pertanyaannya. Aku bingung jawabnya."

_"Aku tidak mau basa-basi, dimana kau sekarang? Darimana kau dapat nomor ini?"_

"Aku sedang bersama putramu, Zhang Yixing, oh maaf maksudku Lee Eunhae aka Lay, benarkan Nyonya?"

_"Jangan macam-macam, dia tidak mengingatmu Kris jadi jangan terlalu percaya diri."_

"Memang dia tidak mengingatku, oleh karena itu aku akan mengingatkannya lagi."

"_Jangan macam-macam, aku akan melaporkanmu ke polisi."_

"Atas tuduhan apa? Menculik anak anda? Justru aku menyelamatkannya dari tunangannya saat ini. Apa anda tidak tahu betapa menderitanya Yixing saat bersama Gong Min. Yixing hanya dijadikan budak sex oleh Gong Ming. Anda tidak tahu?"

_"Gong Min tidak seperti itu, dia sangat baik dan tidak mungkin dia melakukan itu. Jangan ganggu mereka, sebentar lagi mereka akan menikah."_

"AKu tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Aku tidak percaya anda menjual Yixing pda Gong Min. Yixing bukan barang yang bisa diperjual belikan Nyonya Lee. Akan ku pastikan Yixing tahu masa lalunya, bagaimana hidupnya dulu dan aku juga akan pernah mengatakan padanya kalau kami pernah memiliki putra. Oh Tuan Gong Min yang terhormat juga sudah mengetahui masa lalu kami,aku tak sengaja menceritakan masa lalu kami padanya."

_"Lay tidak akan percaya padamu. Dia akan membencimu setelah apa yang yang kau lakukan padanya."_

"AKu akan mengambil resiko itu. Terima kasih atas perhatian kalian. Selamat tinggal, sampai jumpa di Korea." TUT!TUT!TUT! Kris menutup teleponnya. Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang, ini saatnya ia mengembalikan ingatan Yixing, jika memang tak bisa ingat setidaknya Yixing harus tahu masa lalunya.

**TBC**

**Maaf ceritanya semakin gaje. Butuh review buat perbaikan. Jangan bash author ya, author juga kerja keras lo buat cerita ini. terima kasih untuk selalu menunggu update'an cerita ini. maaf kalo banyak typo bertebaran. buat para pembaca setia ff ku terima kasih banyak  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Title [ **Second Chance** ]**

**Author [ Takii_yuuki]**

**Genre [ angst, drama, hurt/comfort, yaoi,family, friendship, romance]**

**Main cast : **

**Zhang Yixing/Lay,Wu Yifan/Kris  
><strong>

**Kim Jaejoong,Jung Yunho**

**Shim Changmin,Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

**Zhoumi**

**New Cast : SMRookies - Taeyong, Yuta, Jaehyun, Johnny, Jeno  
><strong>

**And other character..**

**Rating : M**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent, saya hanya pinjam nama.**

**Warning : cerita ini mengandung unsur boys x boys, don't like don't read, typo bertebaran. Mohon maaf. #deepbow kalau tidak suka silahkan di[x] ya, jangan bash author ya, saling menghargai. author menulis juga gak mudah. terima kasih pengertiannya. Maaf kalau pair utamanya belum keluar atau momentnya sedikit, ini kan meneruskan cerita sebelumnya, kalau tiba-tiba banyak moment mereka nanti ceritanya jadi aneh. maafkalau ceritanya jelek, hehehe, author sudah berusaha keras. terima kasih atas perhatiannya  
><strong>

**SECOND CHANCE**

CKLEK! "Hei, kau sudah bangun?" sapa Kris. Kris masuk sambil membawa tas berisi makanan.

"Kau darimana?" Tanya Yixing yang masih bergelung di bed.

"Aku beli yogurt favoritemu."Kris menunjukkan tas yang dia bawa.

"Kita dimana?"

"Kita berada di tempat yang aman." Yixing manggut-manggut, "Lay, apa yang terjadi dengan mu? Kenapa kau tidak melawan? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Yixing menggeleng. "Jawab aku! Kenapa kau diam saja saat dia memperlakukanmu seperti binatang? Kau itu manusia Lay bukan hewan. Kau harus melawan." Tiba-tiba tangis Yixing pecah, ia menunduk sambil terisak.

"Aku takut Kris, aku takut. Ku kira Gong Min adalah namja yang baik tapi ternyata dia jauh lebih kejam dari yang ku kira. Dia sering memaksaku berhubungan intim. D-dia melakukan hal seperti kemarin karena dia tidak mengizinkanku ke Korea. Dia memperkosaku tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan Kris. Dia melakukan ini karena dia berharap aku akan jera dan berpikir 2 kali untuk ke Korea. Ia memberiku obat perangsang dan memasang semua alat itu agar aku jera dan tidak pergi ke Korea. Aku takut bertemu dia. Aku takut Kris"

Kris merengkuh Yixing dalam pelukannya, "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka, aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun melukaimu, aku akan melindungimu Lay. Aku janji."

"Aku takut Kris, aku takut."

"Bagaimana dengan orangtuamu? Kenapa mereka membiarkanmu?"

"Karena Gong Min sudah berjasa besar pada kami, orangtuaku tidak bisa menolaknya meskipun mereka tahu kalau aku kadang tidak bahagia bersama Gong Min. dia investor dan penyumbang dana terbesar disekolah. Kami berhutang jasa karena dia telah menyelamatkan sekolahku dan dulu dia membantu orangtuaku saat kami mengalami kesulitan uang."

"Jadi kau berhutang budi pada Gong Min?" Yixing mengangguk.

"Setiap kali aku ingin mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Gong Min, orangtuaku selalu menangis. Aku tidak bisa mengabaikan hal itu. Mereka sudah merawatku, aku tidak ingin menyakiti mereka, jadi aku bertahan. Aku mencoba mencintai Gong Min tapi jujur sampai sekarang rasa itu belum ada. Semakin hari Gong Min semakin menjadi, sikapnya yang posesif membuatku tak bisa bergerak. Aku takut Kris, aku takut."

"Kau tenang saja, aku akan melindungimu. Aku disini, aku disini untuk melindungimu." Yixing mengangguk dalam pelukan Kris. Kris melepas pelukannya. Mereka saling bertatapan. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Yixing dan mencium bibirnya, Kris melumat bibir Yixing dengan lembut. Yixing tak menolak ciuman Kris, ia juga membalas ciuman Kris.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kris melepaskan ciumannya. Ia menangkup wajah Yixing dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku akan menjagamu, aku akan mengembalikan kebahagiaanmu. Aku janji."

"Ne, aku percaya padamu." Kris kembali merengkuh Yixing. Awal baru untuk hubungan mereka

#

Kris menuruni tangga menuju lantai 1. Ia mencari Ruby di ruangan kaca Kris melihat Ruby sedang berlatih karate di ruang pribadinya.

TOK!TOK!TOK! Ruby menghentikan latihannya dan membuka pintunya. "Kris?"

"Aku ingin ikut training itu. Sekarang juga." Ruby mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Masuklah,kita akan mulai setelah kau mengganti bajumu." Kris membungkuk dan ia mengkuti Ruby.

**SECOND CHANCE**

Yuta berlari ke kamarnya setelah ia diantar pulang oleh Johnny. Ia tak menghiraukan panggilan Jaehyun yang sedang menonton TV. "Yuta, hei kau kenapa? Yuta!" panggil Jaehyun, tapi Yuta sudah masuk kamar lebih dulu. Ia pun menghampiri adiknya di kamar.

"Yuta kau kenapa?" Jaehyun melihat adiknya Yuta dalam posisi tengkurap sambil menutup kepalanya dengan bantal. Ia menangis. "Adikku sayang kau kenapa? Kenapa langsung berlari seperti itu setelah pulang. Ada apa denganmu?" Jaehyun sedang mencoba membalikkan tubuh adikknya tapi Yuta menolak. "Hei jangan begitu, ayo bangun. Ada apa denganmu?" akhirnya dengan sedkit pemaksaan ia berhasil membalikkan tubuh adikknya. Ia melihat adiknya menangis.

"Kau kenapa? Siapa yang membuatmu menangis? Katakan padaku? Siapa?" Yuta menggeleng. Ia langsung memeluk Jaehyun.

"T-taeyong hyung, Taeyong sudah memiliki pacar. Dia sudah memiliki orang lain."

"Kau tahu darimana? Siapa yang bilang?"

"Taeyong sendiri yang bilang hyung, pacarnya itu Jeno, anak kelas 1A itu. Mereka jadian kemarin."

"Ya sudah, kau tenang. Jangan menangis. Kau sudah bilang perasaanmu pada Taeyong?" Yuta menggeleng. "Lebih baik jangan kau katakan, nanti malah hubungan kalian aneh. Kau harus berusaha melupakan dia."

"Aku tidak bisa hyung, aku terlalu menyukai dia."

"Tapi kau tak bisa menghancurkan hubungannya dengan Jeno. Kau harus merelakan dia. Hyung yakin kau pasti bisa." Jaehyun mengelus punggung Yuta dan menenangkannya. Lagi-lagi di luar kamar Yuta, Taeyong mendengar pembicaraan mereka. 'Maafkan aku hyung, aku melakukan ini demi kebaikanmu juga.' Taeyong mengusap airmatanya dan kemudian meninggalkan kamar Yuta.

**SECOND CHANCE**

"Summer Camp diadakan satu bulan lagi. Yeaayyy!" Taeyong begitu girang melihat pengumuman itu. Jeno tersenyum melihat kelakuan pacarnya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin ke acara itu?"

"Ne, disana akan ada banyak orang baru dan aku ingin menambah banyak teman disana. Mungkin nanti aku bisa bertemu namja cantik yang bisa aku ajak kenalan." Canda Taeyong.

BUGHH! Jeno memukul lengan Taeyong. "Aw.. sakit! Kenapa kau memukulku? Kau cemburu ya? Aishh pacarku cemburu." Taeyong menggoda Jeno.

"A-aku tidak cemburu." Jeno berkata sambil menunduk. Wajahnya memerah karena malu. TUK! Taeyong menggetok kepala Jeno pelan. Jeno mengangkat wajahnya dan tiba-tiba Taeyong menciumnya kilat. Jeno terkejut. Begitu juga dengan Yuta yang tak sengaja melihat kejadian itu, dengan reflek ia menjatuhkan minumannya dan menimbulkan suara. Taeyong dan Jeno menoleh, ia melihat Yuta yang terlihat salah tingkah dengan keadaan itu.

"Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa?" Taeyong menghampirinya dan disusul Jeno.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa kok. A-aku pergi dulu." Yuta langsung meninggalkan Taeyong dan Jeno.

"Lihat apa yang kau lakukan? Yuta hyung menderita karena menahan perasaannya padamu."ucap Jeno.

"Tapi aku lebih tak rela jika nanti dia menderita karena perasaannya padaku membuat dia kehilangan keluarganya. Kau tenang saja Johnny pasti akan membahagiakan dia."

"Apa kau bahagia bersamaku?"

"Tentu saja aku bahagia. Kau ini bicara apa?"

"Meskipun kau tidak mencintaiku?" Taeyong terdiam, kemudian ia tersenyum. "Ayo kita makan siang, aku lapar." Taeyong menarik tangan Jeno menuju kantin. _'Kau tidak bisa menjawabkan Yongie? Aku tahu kenapa? Karena kau mencintai Yuta hyung, sekarang dan selamanya.'_

Sedangkan yuta, ia berlari ke toilet, ia masuk ke salah satu bilik toilet dan menangis. Setelah cukup tenang, ia pun keluar. Tak disangka Johnny sudah menunggunya di luar. Yuta hanya tersenyum tipis melihat Johnny. Johnny menarik tangan Yuta dan mengajaknya kembali ke kelas.

**SECOND CHANCE**

**SKIP TIME - ****D-Day to Korea!**

Yixing dan Kris bersiap untuk pergi ke Bandara. Mereka mempersiapkan diri dan menunggu mobil jemputan. Sebelum berangkat Kris berpamitan dengan Ruby yang selama ini sudah menolongnya.

Mobil pun datang, Kris dan Yixing segera berangkat.

#

'_Mereka akan segera berangkat, apa kita harus bertindak sekarang?'_

_'Tunggu sampai mereka melewati jalan sepi, setelah itu tangkap mereka. Bawa Lay hidup-hidup. Bunuh Kris.'_

_#_

"Aku tidak menyangka akan pergi ke Korea setelah 16 tahun meninggalkannya." Yixing menggelayut manja di lengan Kris. ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kris.

"Kau merindukan Korea?"

"Mungkin, aku merasa ada yang memanggilku disana. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin kesana."

"Aku mengerti. Meskipun kau tidak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi 16 tahun lalu tapi aku yakin masih ada yang tersisa dalam hatimu mengenai Korea."

"Bantu aku mencari masa laluku Kris. hanya kau yang bisa aku andalkan."

"Ne, tentu saja. aku akan membantumu." Kris mencium puncak kepala Yixing.

Sebuah mobil Audi warna hitam terlihat mengikuti mobil yang ditumpangi Kris dan Yixing. Mereka berjarak agak jauh tapi pengemudi dari mobil Audi itu bisa melihat mobil Kris.

Drt!Drt!Drt! ponsel Kris bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk. _'Bersiaplah, mereka sudah dibelakangmu. Audi TT 67xx'_ Kris melihat dari kaca dashboard, ia melihat mobil Audi dengan plat nomor yang dimaksud mengikuti mereka.

"Tom, belok kiri." Tom menuruti perintah Kris.

"Ada apa?" Yixing menoleh kebelakang. Ia melihat ada mobil yang mengikutinya. "Lay, jangan." Kris melarang Yixing untuk melihat mobil itu. Yixing terlihat bingung, "Apa? Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Mobil yang ditumpangi Kris masuk ke dalam pasar yang banyak kerumunan orang. Kris melihat dari spion, mobil audi itu tidak terlihat lagi. Sebenarnya mobil audi itu masih mengikuti mereka ke dalam pasar tapi karena banyaknya orang membuat laju kendaraan mereka lambat dan tertinggal dari mobil Kris. Mobil Kris telah meninggalkan mobil audi itu. Saat mereka sudah berada dijalan yang sepi Kris memberi pengarahan pada Yixing.

"Kau lihat galeri yang berada di tengah blok?"

"Apa yang terjadi Kris?'

"Apa kau melihatnya?"

"Ya, ya aku melihatnya." Yixing mengangguk. Ia bingung dengan keadaannya saat ini.

"Saat kita berhenti, aku mau kau keluar dari mobil. Selagi kau menjadi orang yang berbelanja, aku mau kau masuk kedalam."

"Ok, tapi katakan padaku apa yang terjadi!"

"Dengarkan aku! Tidak waktu untuk ini."

"Bicaralah padaku!" Yixing bersikeras ingin tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Dengar! Di lampu merah dibelakang pabrik kain, belok kanan. Ambil jalan pertama di kanan, lalu belok kiri di jalan yang berikutnya. Lurus saja sampai kau bertemu sejumlah tangga. Ada sebuah koridor berwarna merah. Itu sebuah jalur. Saat kamu keluar dari jalur itu, ada sebuah tempat taksi. Langsung pergi ke bandara. Kau bisa meminta tolong pada keamanan bandara tunggu aku sampai aku datang. jika aku tidak datang, kau harus berangkat sendiri."

"Kris, apa yang terjadi? aku tidak bisa pergi sendiri ke Korea tanpamu."

"Bawa ponsel ini. Aku sudah menyimpan nomor sahabatku disini. Luhan, namanya Luhan. Setelah kau sampai disana, telepon dia, dia akan menjemputmu. Aku janji aku akan menyusulmu." Kris menyerahkan ponsel pemberian Lin Xiao pada Yixing.

"Aku tdak percaya ini akan terjadi." Yixing mengigit kukunya. Yixing terlihat kecewa karena harus pergi tanpa Kris, ia juga takut, ia sudah menduga Gong Min pasti dibalik semua ini.

"Aku mau kau focus. Percaya padaku semua akan baik-baik saja." Yixing mengangguk. Mobil Tom mulai melambat, "Kau siap?"

"Tidak." Yixing menggeleng.

"Lay, aku mau kau siap. Aku mau kau siap! Ayolah, focus. Tom! Berhenti!" mobil pun berhenti. "ok, ayo."

"Tunggu, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. orang-orang yang mengikuti kita akan mendapat masalah." Yixing mengambil tas yang berisi passport dan tiket milik mereka berdua. Sebelum keluar, Yixing masih sempat mencium Kris.

"Hati-hati." Kris mengangguk. Yixing pun segera keluar. Ia segera masuk galeri dan Kris mengambil alih kemudi dari Tom.

"Keluar dari mobil, ayo cepat." Yixing sempat menoleh ke belakang melihat Kris tapi kemudian ia melanjutkan pelariannya. "Sampaikan pada Ruby, apa yang terjadi pada kami. Aku harus pergi. Terima kasih Tom." Setelah Tom keluar, Kris langsung mengemudikan mobilnya meninggalkan pasar. Mobil audi itu ternyata sudah berada di belakang Kris.

_'Dia sudah tahu Tuan.'_

_'Lakukan sekarang'_

Kris melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, adegan kejar-kejaran pun terjadi. Yixing pun juga terus berjalan menghindari kejaran anak buah Gong Min. Kris sempat menabrak beberapa lapak dagangan namun ia tetap melaju hingga Kris membelokkan mobilnya di gang sepi. Ia menunggu. Jantungnya berpacu, ia memegang erat kemudi. "Ok Kris. tunjukkan kemampuanmu." Kris menghela nafas panjang.

Kris melihat ada mobil van melaju ke arahnya. "Damn! Berapa banyak lagi?" Seorang namja keluar dari mobil van itu dan menembaki mobil Kris. Kris memundurkan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh namun ternyata mobil Kris ditabrak dari dua arah, di depan ia ditabrak mobil van dan belakang ditabrak mobil audi yang mengejarnya. Sepertinya Kris terdesak.

Para namja suruhan Gong Min keluar dari mobil masing-masing. Mereka membawa senjata dan menghampiri Kris. seorang namja kepala plontos membuka pintu mobil Kris dan menodongkan senjatanya dan zonk, mobil itu sudah kosong. Kris tidak ada didalam. Namja itu terlihat kecewa.

_'Dia sudah pergi. darimana dia keluar.'_ Yang lain mencari celah jalan keluar Kris dan menemukannya, Kris keluar melalui pintu samping yang terbuka sedikit.

Kris berlari melewat gang-gang sempit dipasar itu. Anak buah Gong Min mulai berpencar mencari Kris. sedangkan Yixing, ia sudah menemukan tempat taksi. Ia segera memesan sebuah taksi dan berangkat ke bandara lebih dulu.

Aksi kejar-kejaran Kris dan anak buah Gong Min tak terhindarkan, Kris mencoba menghalau mereka sepanjang jalan. Ia menjatuhkan box-box untuk menghalau mereka namun mereka tetap mengejarnya. Saat berlari melewati persimpangan, ia ditangkap oleh anak buah Gong Min. Kris sempat berkelahi dengan namja kepala plontos itu dan ia berhasil kabur. Kris berlari lagi, ia sempat hampir tertabrak mobil namun ia bisa menghindar.

Kris bertemu dengan anak buah Gong Min yang lain. Ia menghajarnya hingga tumbang. Kris berlari lagi. Disisi lain ia ditodong dengan pistol, lagi-lagi Kris bisa melawannya. Ternyata namja plontos tu juga sudah berada disitu. Ia memukul Kris dengan tongkat tapi Kris bisa melawannya. Mereka saling berkelahi, BUG! BUG! BUG! Salah satu namja itu berhasil memukul wajah Kris hingga sudut bibirnya berdarah.

"Kau menghajar wajah tampanku. How dare you!" Kris membalas pukulan itu dan akhirnya mereka pun tumbang. " hah-hah-hah…" nafas Kris tersengal, ia mengusap darah dari bibirnya. Saat ia akan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, datanglah 6 orang namja yang tak lain dan tak bukan anak buah Gong Min mengepungnya.

"Oh shit! They gonna kill me." Mereka mengepung Kris dengan membawa senjata masing-masing. Sepertinya Kris tidak bisa menghindar lagi. Kris menyiapkan diri dengan posisi kuda-kuda. "Ok, try me!" mereka berenam berlari kearah Kris dengan seringai yang menyeramkan.

#

Yixing pun sampai di bandara. Ia benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Kris. Yixing berjalan kearah petugas keamanan dan memilih berdiri dekat dengan petugas itu. Ia sesekali melihat jam tangannya. 15 menit lagi pesawatnya akan berangkat dan belum ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Kris. "Kris, kau dimana?"

GREP! Tiba-tiba seorang menarik lengan Yixing dan menyeretnya ke Lounge bandara.

"Aww, siapa kau?" Yixing menoleh kearah si pelaku penarikan, "Ruby, k-kau."

"Kau aman selama aku disini." Ruby menariknya masuk lounge.

"T-tapi Kris, d-dia belum datang." Yixing ketakutan.

"Dia pasti datang. Masuk!" Ruby mendorong Yixing ke dalam. Setelah sampai di dalam, Ruby mengintip dari dalam, keadaan aman. Belum ada tanda-tanda anak buah Gong Min.

"A-aku khawatir dengan Kris."

"Dia bisa mengatasi anak buah Gong Min. Dia berlatih dengan baik beberapa minggu ini." Yixing menunduk, ia berdoa demi keselamatan Kris.

**15 menit kemudian**

"PESAWAT KOREAN AIRLINES JT.655…" terdengar pemberitahuan bahwa pesawat akan berangkat namun Kris tak kunjung datang.

"Bagaimana ini? Kris tak datang juga." Yixing semakin panic. Ia tak mendapat kabar apapun dari Kris.

"Kau harus berangkat, aku akan meminta anak buahku mencari Kris. Kau harus pergi, jangan sia-siakan perngorbanan Kris." Yixing menggeleng, ia bingung. Tapi Ruby benar, ia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan Kris.

"N-ne, a-aku akan pergi."

"A-aku akan mengantarmu sampai check in. Ayo kita pergi." Dengan berat hati, Yixing pun keluar dari lounge dan pergi ke check in counter.

"Passport please?" Yixing mengeluarkan passport-nya. Saat akan menyerahkan passport-nya tiba-tiba,"Lay." Panggil seseorang yang tak asing baginya. Yixing membalikkan badan. Ia melihat Kris berjalan terpincang, dengan wajah 'sedikit' babak belur ia menghampiri Yixing. Yixing berlari dan memeluknya, "OUchhh.. pelan-pelan."

"Akhirnya kau datang, aku khawatir padamu."

"Aku janji aku pasti kembali." Yixing menangis terharu. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap wajah Kris.

"Aw.. sakit Lay." Yixing menangis sambil tertawa. Ia kembali memeluk Kris.

Dari kejauhan petugas bertanya pada Ruby, "Apa yang terjadi dengan pria itu?"

"Dia mengalami kecelakaan sebelum kemari, tapi semua baik-baik saja." Yixing membantu Kris menuju check in counter dan mereka menyerahkan tiket beserta passport-nya. Sebelum berangkat mereka sempat memeluk Ruby dan berpamitan pada Ruby.

**Flashback on**

**DUAGH! "Aarggghh.." Kris berhasil menumbangkan anak buah Gong Ming yang terakhir. Mereka semua terkapar lemah. Sedangkan Kris, ia cukup babak belur, kakinya terluka tapi ia bisa berjalan meskipun sempoyongan. Ia berjalan menuju jalan sambil memegang lengannya yang ikut terluka. Kris menghentikan sebuah taksi dan memintanya mengantar ke bandara.**

**Flashback off**

**#**

"MWO! Mereka berhasil kabur! Kalian bodoh! Menangkap 2 tikus saja tidak bisa. Apa aku harus mengejarnya sendiri!" BRAK! Lagi-lagi Gong Min membanting teleponnya.

"Lay menggunakan passport dari siapa? sedangkan passport-nya aku yang bawa." Gong Min mengeluarkan passport Yixing dari dalam lacinya dan melemparnya ke meja kerjanya. "Siapkan tiket ke Korea, aku akan menjemput Lay sendiri."

"Maaf Tuan Gong Min tapi perusahaan kita di Chicago sedang mengalami masalah. Kalau tidak segera kita tangani, mungkin perusahaan itu tidak akan terselamatkan." Lin Xiao membungkuk.

"DAMN!apa lagi ini? Kenapa ada masalah lagi di situasi seperti ini. Arrghh. Kita ke Chicago sekarang. Siapakan tiketnya."

"Baik Tuan." Lin Xiao segera memesan tiket pesawat menuju Chicago.

**SECOND CHANCE**

**Korea, Bandara Internasional Incheon**

Yixing dan Kris akhirnya tiba di Korea. Saat sampai di bandara, Yixing meminta pada Kris untuk berhenti sejenak. Kris mengiyakan, Yixing terlihat begitu bahagia saat tiba di Korea. Ia melihat layar di bandara yang menunjukkan keindahan Korea. Yixing tersenyum.

"Akhirnya kita tiba di Korea, Kris."

"Kau bahagia?"

"Ne, aku bahagia sekali tapi aku tetap takut Kris. Gong Min pasti akan mencari kita disini. Apalagi dia tahu lokasi diadakannya Summer Camp."

"Kau tidak usah khawatir. Ini adalah Korea bukan Praha. Akan ada banyak perlindungan disini untuk kita. Meskipun dia membawa 100 anak buahnya disini, aku punya 1.000. Kita aman disini."

"Lalu sekarang kita kemana Kris? langsung ke camp atau kemana?"

"Aku punya apartemen disini. Kita akan pulang kesana sebelum ke camp. Summer camp kan diadakan 1 minggu lagi."

"Ne, terserah kau saja." Kris akhirnya mengajak Yixing kembali ke Apartemennya yang dulu. Sepanjang perjalanan Yixing tak berhenti berdecak kagum melihat keindahan Korea.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 30 menit, mereka pun sampa di apartemen Kris.

"Kau bisa gunakan kamarku. Maaf aku hanya punya 1 kamar saja. Nanti aku tidur di luar."

"Kau hanya punya 1 kamar, biasanya kalau apartemen memiliki 2 kamar."

"KAu yang mendesign apartemen ini sendiri jadi hanya ada 1 kamar saja. sebenarnya untuk aku tinggali dengan kekasihku tapi dia terlanjur pergi lebih dulu, jadi…"

"Maaf Kris aku tidak tahu. Lebih baik aku tidur di luar saja. Aku merasa tidak enak kalau menempati kamarmu, sepertinya itu kamar yang penuh dengan kenangan antara dirimu dan kekasihmu." Yixing menunduk ia terlihat sedih karena ia berpikir Kris masih mengingat kekasihnya dan tak bisa melupakannya.

GREP! Kris melakukan backhug pada Yixing. Yixing sempat terkejut tapi Kris dengan santainya meyandarkan kepalanya di leher Yixing.

"Kau kenapa hem?"

"A-aaniyo." Yixing menggeleng. Tapi Kris sudah tahu kalau Yixing pasti cemburu. "Kau cemburu? Kau cemburu pada kekasihku?"

"Kau masih mengingatnya? Kau tidak bisa melupakannya? Lalu apa artinya aku bagimu?" Tanya Yixing sedih.

"Kau lebih dari segalanya. Bagiku kau dan dia adalah sama. Kalian segalanya bagiku. Suatu hari nanti kau akan tahu kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Jangan sedih, aku mencintaimu, kalau aku tidak mencintaimu,aku tidak akan menempuh bahaya untuk menyelamatkanmu dari mafia seperti Gong Min."

"A-aku ingin..ingin?"

"Ingin apa?"Kris membalikkan badan Yixing hingga mereka berhadapan. Kris menangkup wajah Yixing dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ingin menjadi nomor satu dihatimu, aku tidak ingin ada orang lain yang mengisi hatimu selain aku."

'Kau tetap nomor satu dihatiku Xing. Tidak ada yang menggantikanmu.' Bathin Kris. "Ne, kau nomor satu dihatiku, sekarang dan selamanya."

"Kekasihmu itu? Apa kau bisa melupakannya?" Kris mengerutkan dahinya, ia bingung dengan sikap Yixing yang sekarang, menurutnya Yixing lebih berani sekarang dalam mengungkapkan perasaannya dan ketidak sukaannya pada sesuatu, tapi hal itu juga membuat Kris senang, karena itu tandanya Yixing benar-benar mencintainya sekarang.

"Ya terserah kau saja."

"Loh kenapa terserah, berarti kau tak mencintaiku? Kau tak bisa melupakannya? Aku membencimu Kris." Yixing menghempaskan tangan Kris dan membalikkan badannya memunggungi Kris sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kris tertawa kecil, little unicorn-nya marah. Bukannya bingung, Kris malah gemas melihatnya. Kris langsung menggendong Yixing ala bridal style dan membawanya ke kamar.

"Heh kau mau apa, lepaskan Kris! Kris!" Yixing meronta-ronta minta Kris melepaskannya namun Kris tak bergeming. Sampai di kamar ia langsung menjatuhkan Yixing di bed king size-nya dan menindihnya.

"Mau apa kau? Jangan macam-macam atau aku akan…" Yixing mendelik pada Kris.

"Akan apa?" Kris menggoda Yixing yang terlihat sedikit ketakutan.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Katanya kau mau bukti? Aku akan menjadikanmu nomor satu dihatiku."

"Tidak mau, jangan macam-macam ya."

"kalau tidak mau ya sudah, pulang sana ke Praha, kalau kau ditemukan Gong Min, aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab." Kris bangkit dari tubuh Yixing namun Yixing menahan tangan Kris.

"YA! Kau mau kemana? Jangan pergi! Ya s-sudah terserah saja kau mau melakukan apa padaku." Kris tersenyum nakal.

"Boleh?"

"Ne, terserah kau. Ppali sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Yixing menutup matanya. Ia siap menerima apapun yang akan Kris lakukan. Kris mendekati Yixing, perlahan-lahan hingga ia jarak wajahnya dan wajah Yixing hanya tingga 1 cm, lagi-lagi Kris tersenyum, ia mengecup bibir Yixing sesaat dan kemudian meninggalkan Yixing di kamar. Beberapa saat kemudian Yixing mendengar suara pintu di tutup. Kemudian Ia membuka matanya. 'Loh, Kris mana?'

"Mandilah dulu Lay, kau bau dari kemarin malam belum mandi. Aku akan siapkan makanan untuk kita" Ucap Kris dari luar kamar. Yixing menyentuh bibirnya yang baru saja dicium Kris, wajahnya memerah karena tersipu malu. "Jangan melamun jorok tentangku ya, aku bisa membaca pikiranmu lo." Lamunan Yixing langsung buyar mendengar suara kris yang menggodanya.

"WU YI FAN!"

"Jangan berteriak, nanti tetangga sebelah marah padaku karena mendengar teriakanmu."

"ERRRGGHH!" BUGH! Yixing melempar bantal namun bantalnya menabrak pintu. Ya karena pintunya sudah ditutup oleh Kris tadi.

"KAu melempar bantal ya? Jangan terlalu sering melempar bantalnya, nanti bantal itu berbalik mengenai dirimu lo." Yixing mempoutkan bibirnya, ia melempar bantal sekali lagi dan tak di duga bantal itu berbalik dan mengenai Yixing (duh mengkhayal-anggap aja ada) Yixing tergeletak di kasur. "Ow…"

"Kena kan? Aku bilang apa tadi? Jangan dilempar lagi bantalnya."

"WU YI FAN, aku membencimu." BRAKK! Kris mendengar dari luar suara pintu tertutup dan dia yakin kalau Yixing sudah masuk kamar mandi sekarang. Kris hanya terkekeh, ia melanjutkan memasaknya.

**SECOND CHANCE**

**D-Day Camp**

Suasana di camp, mulai menunjukkan geliatnya. Para pegawai sibuk menyiapkan alat-alat music dan menyiapkan kamar untuk para siswa. Mereka juga membersihkan halaman camp.

"Aaaakkk…" Taeyong berteriak, "Belok, belok. Itu tandanya. OMO! Aku tidak bisa percaya kita akhirnya sampai."Taeyong memekik kegirangan. Jaehyun, menatap malas dongsaengnya sedangkan Yuta hanya tersenyum geli.

Hari ini Taeyong, Yuta dan Jaehyun berangkat ke Summer camp. Mereka hanya diantar Changmin. Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang pergi ke Jepang untuk beberapa hari sedangkan Kyuhyun tidak bisa ikut karena dia sedang ada sidang. "Oh tunggu, aku bilang Jeno, aku akan mengirimkan sms ketika kita sampai."

"Em, Taeyong.."

"Ada apa Samchon?" Tanya Taeyong pada Changmin.

"Tidak apa, tidak apa." Changmin tak jadi bicara.

"Samchon, sudah jelas. Ini ada sesuatu." Changmin meghela nafas.

"Aku tahu kau dan Jeno sudah berpacaran tapi kami belum pernah melihatnya. Dia tak pernah kau bawa ke rumah dan mengenalkannya pada kami."

"Dia bekerja samchon, dia yatim piatu, dia juga anak beasiswa. Waktu liburnya juga tak bisa ditentukan. Aku hanya bertemu dia disekolah. Apalagi aku juga sedang menjalankan pra-debut ku, selain di sekolah,aku tak bisa bertemu dengannya. Samchon jangan khawatir, Jeno itu baik dan bukan seperti namja kebanyakan. dia benar-benar namja sederhana dan polos. Jae hyung dan Yuta Hyung kenal Jeno kok. Benar kan hyunng?"

"Hem.." Jaehyun menjawab dengan gumaman.

"Ne Appa, Jeno anak yang baik." Yuta menambahkan.

"Apa dia ikut perkemahan ini?"

"Ne, tapi dia ikut rombongan bis dari sekolah. Sebenarnya sudah ku ajak tapi tidak mau."

"Ok. Appa ingin berpesan pada kalian, appa ingin kalian bersenang dan focus pada music."

"Okay, pertama ini akan menjadi musim panas yang terbaik dan kedua tidak ada yang bisa membuat kami kehilangan focus. Benar kan hyung?"

"Ne, kau benar Tae." 30 menit kemudian mereka sampai di Camp. Taeyong, Yuta dan Jaehyun mulai mengeluarkan barang-barang bawaannya dari dalam mobil. Taeyong menggendong tasnya dan melihat sekelilngnya.

"Ahhh.. Jeno!" Taeyong berteriak dan membuat Changmin sedikit terlonjak begitu juga Yuta dan Jaehyun terkejut karena jeritan Taeyong.

"Taeyong!" geram Changmin karena ini kali keduanya Taeyong berteriak di dekat telingannya. Taeyong berlari menghampiri Jeno. "Whew…" Changmin mengelus dadanya.

"Jeno baby.." Taeyong memeluk Jeno, "Aku sangat takut kalau kau tidak jadi ikut. Tadi pagi kau bilang kau kesulitan mencari kendaraan dan aku tidak boleh menolongmu. Aishh kau ini membuatku panic."

"Aku kan sudah berjanji. Jad tidak mungkin aku akan mengingkarinya."

"Terima kasih." Taeyong pun mengajak Jeno ke kamar yang sudah di tentukan. Yuta hanya bisa terdiam melihat Taeyong yang pergi lebih dulu bersama Jeno.

"Selamat siang Ahjussi." Sapa Johhny. Johnny membungkuk memberi hormat pada Changmin.

"Kau sudah sampai?" Tanya Yuta mengalihkan perhatian Changmin. "Appa, dia teman sekelasku, namanya Johnny."

"Kalian hanya berteman kan?" Tanya Changmin selidik.

"Ne, Appa kami hanya berteman." Yuta menghampiri Johnny. "Appa kami pergi dulu. Jae hyung ayo, kita harus mencari kamar yang akan kita tempati nanti."

"Ok, sebelum kalian pergi. Jaehyun jaga adikmu. Dan kau jangan dekat-dekat dengan putraku." Changmin memberi ultimatum pada Johnny. Johnny mengangguk pelan.

"Ne ahjussi saya akan menjaga jarak dengan putra anda."

"Appa! Kau berlebihan." Yuta mempoutkan bibrinya sebal.

"Eh putra Appa yang manis ini marah, sini peluk Appa, Iya Appa janji tidak akan berlebihan padamu." Yuta menghampiri Changmin dan memeluknya, begitu juga dengan Jaehyun. "Kalian pergilah, sampaikan salam Appa pada Taeyong." Johnny sempat iri dengan kedekatan keluarga itu, andai saja Appa-nya seperti Changmin, ia akan menjadi anak paling bahagia di dunia ini meskipun Umma-nya telah meninggal.

"Ne Appa." Changmin pun masuk mobil dan meninggalkan camp. Mereka bertiga bersama mencari kamar yang sudah ditetapkan untuk mereka.

#

CKLEK! Yuta membuka kamar yang akan mereka tempati, JDERR! Bagai disambar petir di siang hari, Yuta tak sengaja melihat pemandangan yang menyesakkan hatinya. Taeyong memeluk Jeno dari belakang. Mereka terlihat mesra karena Taeyong juga bermain-main dengan telinga Jeno. Taeyong melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat kedatangan Yuta, Johnny dan Jaehyun.

"Kalian disini juga? Waahh kita memang berjodoh. Tapi kita kan berlima, sedangkan bed-nya hanya cukup untuk 4 orang. Harus ada yang tidur seranjang atau tidur dibawah." Taeyong berpikir keras.

"Aku saja yang tidur dibawah, kalian bisa menggunakan bed itu." Saran Jeno.

"Jangan, aku tidur denganmu saja, nanti biar Jae hyung, Yuta Hyung dan Johnny yang tidur di bed yang disediakan. Ayo kalian bersiap, sebentar lagi upacara pembukaan. " Taeyong membantu yang lain beres-beres. Sedangkan Yuta, ia hanya terdiam. Johnny terlihat begitu kesal dengan Taeyong, ingin rasanya ia menghajar Taeyong karena sudah menyakiti Yuta. Saat akan berjalan keluar, Johnny menyenggol bahu Taeyong, "Minggir, kau menghalangi jalanku." Taeyong hanya mendesah, sepertinya ia tahu bahwa Johnny sedang marah padanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Jeno khawatir.

"Ne, aku baik-baik saja. Ayo kita ke lapangan, mereka semua sudah menunggu." Ajak Taeyong. Jeno mengangguk, ia mengikuti Taeyong dari belakang.

#

Mereka semua berkumpul di lapangan. Para pengajar dan staff berkumpul, termasuk Kris, Yixing, Luhan, Sehun, Kyungsoo, Kai dan Chanyeol. Setelah penampilan dari band Trax. Kris mewakili mulai pidato pembukaan dari pihak sekolah. "Selamat datang ke hati dan jiwa dari rock 'n' roll. Biarpun gelap, macet dan basah, Summer Camp Rock itu tempatnya, yeah?"

"Yeah!" mereka semua bersorak. Para pengajar dan staff bertepuk tangan.

"Sekarang, aku akan mengenalkan pada kalian para pengajar di Summer Camp kali ini. Konselor Xi Luhan-dance." Luhan maju satu langkah dan melambaikan tangan.

"Konselor Kai-dance, konselor Sehun-music, konselor Kyungsoo-vokal, konselor Chanyeol-design." Mereka maju satu persatu seperti yang Luhan lakukan. "Dan aku sendiri, perkenalkan namaku Kris akan mengajar music." Kris memberi jeda. "Aahh sepertinya masih ada yang belum aku kenalkan. Mari kita sambut, kepala sekolah Summer Camp Rock, konselor Lee Eunhae." Yixing maju ke depan dan berdiri di dekat Kris. "Selain kepala sekolah, beliau juga mengajar music." Kris menyerahkan mic nya pada Yixing.

"Selamat datang di Summer Camp Rock, program tahunan dari sekolah Allegria yang berlokasi di Praha. Ini pertama kalinya aku menginjakkan kakiku di Korea setelah 16 tahun. Mohon bantuan kalian semua." Yixing membungkuk. "Kita akan belajar, bermain bersama selama musim panas."

"Yeahh!" para peserta camp bertepuk tangan.

"Dengan ini, Summer camp Rock 2014, aku nyatakan resmi dibuka!" Music mulai mengalun, band Trax bernyanyi lagi untuk membuka acara Summer Camp, secara resmi.

.

.

Yuta mengerutkan dahi mencoba mengingat sesuatu, foto. Yah foto yang ia temukan di kamar Jaejoong. (foto Kris&Yixing dikamar. Yixing pake topi panda) "Konselor Lee dan konselor Kris?"

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jaehyun bingung.

"AKu pernah melihat mereka."

"Kau pernah melihat mereka? Dimana? Konselor Lee baru menginjakkan kakinya di Korea setelah 16 tahun. Dimana kau melihatnya?"

"Tidak melihat langsung, lewat foto."

"Foto apa?" Jaehyun semakin bingung.

"Aku menemukan di kamar Halmeoni. Foto mereka berdua. Sepertinya aku mengambilnya tapi aku lupa dimana. Siapa mereka? Ada hubungan apa dengan Halmeoni?" Yuta masih terlihat heran dan bertanya-tanya.

.

.

Johnny menatap Yixing tajam dari kejauhan. _'Damn! Kenapa aku baru sadar kalau ini miliknya. Kalau sampai dia mengenaliku dan menceritakan hal ini pada semua orang, bisa kacau hidupku. Aku harus bicara dengannya.' _Bathin Johnny.

.

.

Taeyong terdiam menatap Yixing dan desiran halus saat menatap mereka berdua. Taeyong memegang dadanya. Biasanya ia akan pingsan setelah ini tapi kali ini sepertinya tidak. "Yongie kau kenapa?" Tanya Jeno panic.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau sakit lagi? Kalau kau sakit kita ke kamar saja. kau istirahat. Pelajaran kita masih nanti sore kok."

"Tidak usah, aku baik-baik saja." Taeyong meyakinkan Jeno bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

**SECOND CHANCE**

Changmin, Jaejoong, Yunho dan Kyuhyun berkumpul di ruang tengah. Mereka terlihat sangat serius kali ini untuk membicarakan masalah Taeyong.

"Mereka kembali." Yunho memulai pembicaraan.

"Tapi Yixing tak bisa mengingat masa lalunya. Bagaimana dia bisa menerima Taeyong sebagai putranya?" sahut Jaejoong.

"Kita harus menemui Kris, dia kunci dari semua ini. Dia yang tahu bagaimana kondisi Yixing saat ini. Dan Taeyong, dia harus menyiapkan dirinya mengenai kebenaran yang akan di dengar." Changmin menimpali.

"AKu belum siap kehilangan Taeyong, aku sudah merawatnya selama 16 tahun, dan dia akan diambil lagi dariku? Aku tidak rela."

"Umma, Taeyong berhak tahu siapa orang tuanya. Mungkin jika dia tahu siapa orang tuanya, dia tidak akan pingsan lagi?"

"Tapi Kyu, Umma tidak sanggup jika harus berpisah dengan Taeyong seperti Umma harus berpisah dengan Yixing dengan cara seperti itu."

"Keadaannya berbeda Umma. Yixing dan Taeyong adalah korban disini. Kita harus menyatukan mereka. Aku tidak ingin Taeyong dan Yixing menderita lagi. Mereka berhak mendapat kebahagiaan disini."

"Beberapa minggu lalu, Kris menemuiku, dia meminta perlindungan dari kekasih Yixing yang tinggal di Praha. Aku kenal siapa kekasih Yixing, dia adalah Gong Min, CEO Hansen Grup."

"Apa kau menceritakan tetang Taeyong padanya Yun? Yunho menggeleng, "AKu menunggu persetujuanmu Jae."

"Kenapa mereka butuh perlindungan Yun?"

"Mereka kabur dari Gong Min karena Gong Min melarang Yixing ke Korea dan Gong Min sering melakukan kekerasan seksual pada Yixing. Eunhyuk dan Donghae seperti menutup mata dan telinga atas apa yang terjadi pada hubungan Yixing dan Gong Min karena Gong Min berjasa besar pada hidup mereka?"

"Eunhyuk menjual Yixing pada Gong Min?" Tanya Jaejoong tak percaya.

"Secara tidak langsung begitu."

"Kita harus cepat menemui Kris dan Yixing dan memberitahukan kepada mereka tentang kebenaran ini."Changmin bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana Min?"

"Pergi Appa, aku ingin menemui Kris."

"Jangan Min, kau tidak boleh gegabah."

"Appa? Apa kita akan membiarkan mereka begini terus Appa? Appa tega melihat Taeyong pingsan setiap hari karena tekanan psikisnya? Taeyong tahu dia masih memiliki orangtua,hanya saja dia tidak bisa membuktikan bahwa orangtuanya masih hidup. Taeyong tak pernah melihat foto kedua orangtuanya, tak tahu makam orangtuanya jika memang orangtuanya sudah meninggal. Hidup Taeyong penuh kepura-puraan, ayolah kalian jangan egois, aku tidak ingin kejadian yang menimpa Yixing 16 tahun lalu terulang saat ini. Kita harus bicara pada Kris. Sekarang!"

#

BRAK! Johnny mendobrak masuk ruang kerja Yixing tanpa mengetuk pintu lebih dulu. Hal itu membuat Yixing terkejut. "Johnny?"

"Jangan panggil namaku, kau tidak pantas menyebut namaku."

"A-ada apa? A-apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau, berpura-puralah kau tidak mengenalku dan Jangan sok dekat denganku. Jauhi Appa-ku. Aku tidak mau memiliki Umma sperti dirimu, Umma ku…" belum sempat Johnny menyelesaikan kata-katanya Yixing sudah menyelanya.

"Aku kabur dari Appa-mu. Appa-mu melarangku kemari tapi aku nekat kemari dengan Kris. se-sebenarnya aku ingin memutuskan hubungan dengan Appa-mu tapi aku takut. Kalau kau bisa membantuku memberi pengertian pada Appa-mu, kupastikan aku tidak akan pernah menjadi Umma-mu. Bermimpi pun tidak. Kau bisa membantuku kan?" Johnny mengerutkan dahinya mendengar permintaan Yixing.

"Kau serius?"

"Tidak pernah aku seserius ini dalam hidupku."

"Baiklah. Tapi kau harus pegang janjimu padaku."

"Ne, aku pegang janjiku. Aku tidak akan pernah jadi umma-mu.

**SECOND CHANCE**

"Aku tahu, ini mungkin pertama kali bagi kalian tapi kalian tidak usah khawatir, semua akan baik-baik saja. Kris merekomendasikan kalian dan aku percaya kalian pasti bisa. Fighting!" Yixing memberi semangat pada para konselor sebelum mengajar.

Luhan terlihat berkaca-kaca saat menatap Yixing. ia sudah tak tahan, ia benar-benar merindukan Yixingnya. Ia menghampiri Yixing dan memeluknya. "Lu-Luhan."

"Terima kasih, kau kembali. Terima kasih." Kris hanya bisa menghela nafas, ia memaklumi perasaan Luhan yang begitu merindukan Yixing.

"Lu-Luhan ada apa?" Yixing terlihat kebingungan. Ia pun akhirnya membalas pelukan Luhan. _'My best friend forever.'_ Yixing mendengar suara di kepalanya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya bersamaan dengan Luhan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Maaf, aku teringat sahabatku." Ucap Luhan sambil mengusap airmatanya. "Ok, let's go buddy." Ajak Luhan. Luhan mengajak mereka ber-tos dulu sebelum memulai mengajar.

"Summer Camp!" teriak Luhan

" Go-go-go. Summerrr!" jawab mereka serempak dan mereka pun memulai pengajarannya.

Setelah mereka pergi, tinggallah Kris dan juga Yixing. Yixing masih terlihat kebingungan dengan pelukan Luhan.

"Kau kenapa?"

"K-kenapa Luhan memelukku seperti orang yang tak pernah bertemu, sebenarnya siapa Luhan? Sehun? Kai,Kyungsoo? Siapa mereka?"

Kris memegang kedua lengan Yixing dan menatapnya. "Kalau aku katakan mereka sahabatmu dulu apakah kau percaya?"

"MWO!

#

Dan pelajaran pun dimulai. Kai dan Luhan masuk ke dalam kelas, harusnya kelas dance tapi, "Ok, Let's dance."ucap Kai tiba-tiba. Para peserta melongo melihat kedatangan Luhan dan Kai. Dan ternyata itu adalah kelas music. Kelas Drum, kelas yang harusnya diajar oleh Sehun. "Maaf." Ucap Luhan. kemudian mereka berdua berlalu.

Sehun yang seharusnya masuk kelas drum, dia masuk ke kelas dance. Sehun tersenyum kecut kemudian pergi meninggalkan kelas itu.

Chanyeol, harusnya ia mengajar design tapi ia salah masuk kelas music padahal ia sudah membawa peralatan mengajarnya yang bisa dikatakan cukup banyak dan berat.

Kyungsoo terlihat kesulitan keluar dari kelas gitar karena para peserta camp rebut bertanya pada Kyungsoo cara bermain gitar padahal seharusnya ia masuk kelas vocal. Yixing, seharusnya ia mengajar kelas piano tapi kelas justru kosong, Yixing hanya melongo.

Saat rapat konselor, mereka justru berdebat sendiri, Yixing memilih bersembunyi dibawah meja. "OMO! Ternyata praktek langsung lebih sulit dari bicara."

**SKIP TIME**

"All Good?" Yixing bertemu dengan tiga konselor lain. Kris, Kai dan Sehun."All Good!"

"Ok, let's do this." Mereka kemudian berpencar.

Kai dan Luhan berlari ke sebuah ruangan di sebelah ruang music , mereka menghela nafas lega. Sekarang mereka tidak salah kelas lagi, ia sudah menemukan kelas dance." .ya-ya-ya. ayo kita mulai. Baiklah. Circle, down, head, meet, out."Kai dan Luhan mulai mencontohkan gerakan dance-nya.

Yixing pun memulai mengajar kelas pianonya. Kyungsoo tak mau kalah, "Lebih keras!" - " la-la-la-la.." para peserta camp bernyanyi mengikuti arahan Kyungsoo. "Bagus.."

"Warna apa yang kita dapat dengan mata berwarna ini? Bagaimana dengan ini?" Chanyeol memberikan contoh bahan pada para peserta camp. "Ini, biru muda, ya kan?." Mereka mengangguk setuju.

Beberapa hari berjalan, akhirnya semua normal, Kyungsoo dengan kelas vokalnya, Kris dengan kelas music-nya, Chanyeol dengan kelas dan Kai dengan kelas dance-nya. Yixing tersenyum senang, sejenak ia bisa melupakan masalahnya dengan Gong Min.

#

"1, 2, 3 Step ahead.. turn back and sit. 1.2.3" Taeyong berlatih dance sendiri di ruang latihan. Meskipun sudah tengah malam namun Taeyong tetap berlatih karena ia ingin mengembangkan gerakan dance-nya untuk teaser ke-2 video pra-debutnya.

"1.2.."

"Kau berlatih keras, kid." Sapa Yixing tiba-tiba. Taeyong menghentikan latihannya dan membungkuk memberi hormat pada Yixing.

"Maaf, tidak seharusnya saya latihan ditengah malam seperti ini. Saya minta maaf." Taeyong meminta maaf pada Yixing namun Yixing malah tersenyum.

"Aku tidak melarangmu untuk berlatih di tengah malam begini, tapi kau juga harus jaga kesehatanmu. Aku dulu juga sepertimu, kalau belum sakit belum istrirahat. Namamu siapa? Aku sering memperhatikanmu di kelas dance tapi aku tidak tahu namamu?"

"Taeyong – Jung Taeyong."

"Taeyong? Apa kau yang sering dibicarakan anak-anak disini? Apa kau calon artis yang baru mempromosikan video pra-debut kalian?"

"Ne, aku berlatih hingga tengah malam karena aku harus mengembangkan gerakanku untuk teaser kedua video pra-debutku."

"Ayo duduk, kau pasti lelah."Yixing mengajak Taeyong untuk duduk bersama. Meskipun terlihat malu-malu tapi Taeyong akhirnya mau duduk bersama Yixing.

"Aku senang sekali bisa ikut camp ini. Aku pernah membaca dari internet sekolah allegria adalah sekolah dance terbaik no.10 di dunia. Saat di sekolah anda membuka summer camp disini, aku paling bersemangat untuk ikut kegiatan ini."

"Aku yakin kau akan jadi dancer hebat…"

"Seperti konselor Lay.." sahut Kris tiba-tiba. Ia datang dengan membawa 2 botol air minum. Taeyong akan berdiri memberi hormat tapi Kris melarangnya, "Sudah duduk saja. aku juga akan ikut kalian duduk." Kris menghampiri mereka berdua dan ikut duduk bersama Yixing dan Taeyong.

"Jadi kau Taeyong? Calon artis yang sedang promosi pra-debut di Youtube?" Taeyong mengangguk. "Ini, minumlah, kau kelihatan lelah sekali." Kris memberikan air minum pada Taeyong. "Terima kasih."ucap Taeyong.

Skip time – mereka saling bercerita lebih dari 3 jam, Taeyong lebih banyak mendengarkan daripada ikut bercerita. Ia ingin kembali kekamar dan beristirahat tapi karena sungkan, ia tetap bertahan disitu. Hingga rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya tak dapat ia tahan lagi, PUK!"Eh.." Yixing terkejut saat melihat kepala Taeyong sudah ada di bahunya, Taeyong sudah tertidur rupanya.

"Dia kelihatan lelah sekali Kris." Yixing menjadikan pahanya menjadi bantal untuk Taeyong yang sudah tertidur pulas.

"Yah dia tertidur,aku tidak tahu kamarnya Lay?"

"Biarkan saja di tidur disini, aku yang akan menjaganya. Kalau kau ingn kembali ke kamarnya, kembali saja Kris, aku tidak apa-apa kok disini." Kris menggeleng.

"Aku akan disini menemani kalian." Kris berpindah tempat, kali ini ia duduk disebelah Yixing sambil bersandar di tembok. Yixing mengelus kepala Taeyong dengan sayang.

"Kita seperti keluarga kecil, aku, kau dan Taeyong. Hihihi." Kekeh Kris.

"Ne, aku juga merasa begitu." _'Andai anak kita masih hidup Xiing.'_ Kris pun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yixing.

"Berjanjilah padaku, apapun yang akan terjadi nanti kau tidak akan meninggalkanku."

"Ne, aku janji Kris."Yixing mencium puncak kepala Kris. "Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

**TBC**

**Maaf ceritanya semakin gaje. Butuh review buat perbaikan. Jangan bash author ya, author juga kerja keras lo buat cerita ini. terima kasih untuk selalu menunggu update'an cerita ini. maaf kalo banyak typo bertebaran. buat para pembaca setia ff ku terima kasih banyak  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Title [ **Second Chance** ]**

**Author [ Takii_yuuki]**

**Genre [ angst, drama, hurt/comfort, yaoi,family, friendship, romance]**

**Main cast : **

**Zhang Yixing/Lay,Wu Yifan/Kris  
><strong>

**Kim Jaejoong,Jung Yunho**

**Shim Changmin,Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

**Zhoumi**

**New Cast : SMRookies - Taeyong, Yuta, Jaehyun, Johnny, Jeno  
><strong>

**And other character..**

**Rating : M**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent, saya hanya pinjam nama.**

** bb saya, siapa tau ingin berteman dengan saya : 5189737F**

**Warning : cerita ini mengandung unsur boys x boys, don't like don't read, typo bertebaran. Mohon maaf. #deepbow kalau tidak suka silahkan di[x] ya, jangan bash author ya, saling menghargai. author menulis juga gak mudah. terima kasih pengertiannya. PAirnya Taeyong - Yuta agak banyak tapi Kris Lay tetep nomor satu. maaf kalau ceritanya jelek, hehehe, author sudah berusaha keras. terima kasih atas perhatiannya  
><strong>

**SECOND CHANCE**

Taeyong menggeliat dalam tidurnya, agaknya ia terganggu suara alarm ponselnya. Taeyong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, ia mengambil ponselnya dan mematikan alarm-nya. Saat ini dia tidur dalam pelukan Yixing. Taeyong tersenyum, ia menyusuri wajah Yixing dengan jarinya. 'Andai saja anda ini Umma-ku,aku pasti senang sekali.' Gumam Taeyong sambil mengagumi kecantikan Yixing. Setelah cukup puas mengagumi Yixing Taeyong membalikkan badannya dan menghadap Kris. ia melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada Yixing. 'Dan seandainya anda ini Appa-ku, aku akan memamerkannya pada teman-temanku kalau aku memiliki Appa paling tampan diseluruh dunia.' Taeyong terkekeh pelan. Ia memejamkan mata mencoba membayangkan kalau Kris dan Yixing adalah Appa dan Umma-nya. Taeyong tersenyum-senyum sendiri hingga ia membuka matanya dan secara tak sengaja bertatapan dengan Kris yang sudah bangun.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kris tiba-tiba.

"Akkhh.. !"Jerit Taeyong reflek. Jeritan Taeyong membuat Kris terkejut dan Yixing juga terbangun.

"Ada apa? Ada apa?" Tanya Yixing panic, ia langsung terbangun mendengar teriakan Taeyong. Taeyong menutup mulutnya. Kris memegang telinganya yang berdengung sakit setelah mendengar teriakan Taeyong.

"M-m-maaf, t-tadi aku terkejut. S-epertinya a-aku harus pergi. T-terima kasih." Taeyong pun segera berdiri, sebelum ia meninggalkan Yixing dan Kris yang belum sadar sepenuhnya, ia membungkuk pamit dan kemudian berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Arrgghh telingaku, anak itu kalau berteriak keras juga." Kris masih mengelus telinganya yang berdengung.

"Kau apakan dia? Dia tidak mungkin menjerit kalau kau tidak mengagetkannya." Yixing merenggakan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Gerakan Yixing yang menurut Kris, terlihat sexy itu membuatnya langsung mencuri ciuman dari Yixing. CUP! Kris mencium bibir Yixing kilat.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Yixing sebal karena Kris mencuri ciumannya.

"Morning kiss baby."

"Dasar pervert!" Yixing memukul lengan Kris kemudian ia berlalu meninggalkan Kris menuju kamarnya.

"YA!kenapa kau memukulku?" kemudian Kris menyusulnya.

**At Yixing Room**

Yixing bersiap-siap akan mandi ketika kedua tangan kekar Kris memeluknya dari belakang. Ia sudah shirtless dan hanya menggunakan boxer yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya."Kris aku mau mandi, sebentar lagi kegiatan dan aku harus ada disana sebagai pengawas."

"Ya aku tahu, aku hanya ingin memeluk kekasihku, apa itu tidak boleh?" Kris menciumi leher Yixing dan tangannya bermain dengan nipple Yixing. Yixing mulai menggeliat tidak nyaman.

"K-Krishh jangan.. nanti ada yang masuk..eunghh.." Mau tidak mau Yixing menikmati sentuhan Kris. Kris membalikkan tubuh Yixing hingga mereka berhadapan. Kris mencium bibir Yixing dengan penuh nafsu. Kris juga mendorongnya hingga mereka sama-sama terjatuh di bed. Mereka terus berciuman hingga Yixing memukul bahu Kris untuk melepaskan ciumannya. Kris melepaskan ciumannya, ia melihat wajah Yixing yang memerah dengan bibirnya yang merah merekah dan nafas tersengal-sengal membuatnya semakin seksi di mata Kris. "Kris, a-aku harus pergi, nanti mereka menungguku." Mohon Yixing.

"5 menit saja Xing, aku merindukanmu sayang."

"Tapi Kris nanti kalau mereka menunggu bagaimana?"

"Luhan akan mengurus semuanya. Hanya 5 menit setelah itu kau boleh langsung kesana."

"Benar hanya 5 menit?"

"Ne,aku janji." Yixing mengangguk, ia mengizinkan Kris menyerntuhnya. Kris menyeringai, ia langsung melahap nipple Yixing yang sudah tegang. "Akkhh…" desah Yixing.

#

CKLEK! Taeyong membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia melihat kamarnya kosong, bed milik Johnny dan Jaehyun masih berserakan sedangkan bed Yuta dan Jeno sudah rapi. "Kemana mereka?" Taeyong celingukan mencari tapi tak ada, saat ia berbalik tiba-tiba, "Arrgghh!" Taeyong menjerit begitu juga dengan Yuta.

"Hyung, kau mengagetkanku." Taeyong mengelus dadanya karena kaget.

"Kau juga kenapa langsung berteriak, aku juga kaget mendengar teriakanmu. Kau darimana? Kenapa tadi malam tidak pulang?"

"Aku tertidur di ruang koreo. Lo dimana yang lain? Kenapa sepi?"

"Mereka semua di kantin."

"Jeno juga?"

"Jeno membantu ibu kantin memasak karena bebrapa staff dapur sedang mengurusi hal lain. Aku kembali karena mengambil barangku yang tertinggal. Kau mandilah, setelah itu kita ke kantin bersama."

"Ne hyung tunggu aku."

15 menit kemudian, Taeyong sudah rapi an menghampiri Yuta yang sedang bermain dengan ponselnya, "Ayo hyung, aku sudah lapar!" Taeyong menarik tangan Yuta dan langsung mengajaknya ke kantin, "Ehh… Jangan asal tarik. Taeyong Paboo…" Taeyong hanya terkekeh.

Sesampainya di kantin,Taeyong langsung mengantri untuk mengambil makanan menyusul Yuta dibelakangnya. "Wow, makanannya lezat-lezat. Aku jadi tak sabar menyantap 'mereka'. Apa ini Jeno yang memasak semuanya? "

"Badanmu itu kecil tapi kenapa makanmu banyak sekali, kau seperti Appa. Kata Umma, Appa julukannya food monster. Makannya banyak tapi tubuhnya tak berubah. Iya,dia yang memasak." Yuta sedikit cemburu dengan kemampuan Jeno.

"Itu anugerah namanya. Makan sebanyak apapun berat badanku tidak akan berubah. dia kan terbiasa hidup sendiri hyung, jadi dia sudah mahir dalam hal seperti ini." Ucap Taeyong sambil mencomot ayam goreng di sampingnya. Dari dalam dapur,Jeno melihat kedekatan Taeyong dan Yuta. Dadanya berdenyut sakit tapi ia tak bisa mengungkapkan kecemburuannya. Jeno hanya tersenyum kemudian melanjutkan memasaknya.

Berbeda dengan Johnny, kemarahannya sudah di ubun-ubun rupanya. Ia tak bisa membiarkan Taeyong dekat-dekat dengan Yuta. Johnny bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Tae-Yu. GREP! Johnny memegang tangan Yuta. "J-Johnny, ada apa?" Yuta terkejut karena Johnny tiba-tiba memegang tangannya. Taeyong menoleh dan melihat Johnny sudah dibelakangnya. Ia melihat Johnny memegang tangan Yuta.

"Sedang apa kau? Mau mengantri lagi?" Tanya Taeyong bingung.

"Bukan urusanmu. Yuta, kau sudah selesai?"

"S-sudah kok. Memangnya kenapa?"Johnny langsung menarik Yuta kembali ke meja mereka. Taeyong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya heran. "Posesif sekali."

Setelah selesai memilih makanan, Taeyong ikut bergabung dengan Jaehyun, Johhny dan Yuta. Menyusul Jeno yang telah selesai di dapur.

"Sudah selesai masaknya?" Tanya Taeyong, Jeno mengangguk. "Ayo kita makan,pasti enak." Taeyong mencobanya, "Umm ini enak. Like this."

"Terima kasih." Mereka melanjutkan sarapan paginya.

**SECOND CHANCE**

Ternyata tak cukup 5 menit untuk seorang Kris Wu 'bermain' dengan Yixing. Waktu berjalan hampir 30 menit namun Kris masih bermain-main dengan area bawah Yixing. ia mengemut junior dan sesekali menghisapnya kencang, membuat Yixing mendesah keras.

Setelah cukup bermainnya, Kris menyiapkan Yixing,dengan posisi doggy style, Kris menghentakkan miliknya kedalam hole Yixing dan langsung mengenai sweet spot-nya, membuat Yixing terlonjak. "Akkh… ah..ah.."

"Oh..so tight..uh..uh.."Kris terus saja menghentakkan miliknya, Yixing meremas spreinya hingga tak berbentuk.

"K-Krisshhh..ouhhh…ohhh… akkhhh.." Yixing mendesah nikmat, belum pernah selama ia bercinta dengan Gong Min, ia merasakan kenikmatan. Selama ini ia menahan sakit karena Gong Min menyiksanya dan memaksanya bercinta. Hal yang paling dibenci Yixing

"Akkhh..ahh..ahhh..Lay..akhh…"

"Ah..hah..hah..K-Kris." Yixing mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Kris. Saat ini posisi mereka, Kris menindih Yixing dan terus menyodokkan miliknya kedalam hole ketat Yixing.

"Akkhhhh…" Yixing mengalami klimaks yang ketiga, dan tak berapa lama kemudian Kris merasakan miliknya membesar, ia akan klimaks, "A-akuhh keluarrhh… Akhhh…" SPRUTT! Kris menghentak keras miliknya saat ia klimaks. Yixing mengejang menahan nikmat. Yixing merasakan cairan hangat Kris mengalir ke dalam perutnya dan ada yang meluber keluar karena tdak mampu menampungnya.

"Ah..ah..hah..hahh…uhh.." Kris mencium bibir Yixing dan mengeksplore-nya. Yixing membalasnya, mereka saling beradu lidah hingga…

Tok-Tok-Tok "Lay, kau didalam? Anak-anak sudah menunggumu diluar." Panggil Luhan. Kris menghentikan ciumannya.

"Aishhh menganggu saja. Tunggu sebentar baby." Kris mengecup kilat bibir Yixing dan Ia sempat menggoda Yixing dengan mengeluarkan miliknya secara pelan-pelan. Hal itu membuat Yixing mendesah. "Akkhhh.." PLOP! Akhirnya junior Kris pun keluar. Ia melihat Cairan miliknya meluber karena tak tertampung. Kris tersenyum. Yixing masih terengah-engah , ia lemas setelah 'dihajar' Kris.

Kris mengambil handuk Yixing yang tergeletak dibawah dan memakainya untuk menutupi area bawahnya. CKLEK!Kris membuka pintunya. Luhan terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat, "KRISSS, APA YANG KAU EUMMPPHH!" Kris membungkam Luhan dengan tangannya dan mendorong Luhan hingga menabrak dinding.

"A-pphhh-ya-nghh-kh-l-leph-phasss." Luhan menyingkirkan tangan Kris.

"Diam Lu, jangan berteriak. Aku akan melepasmu kalau kau janji tidak akan berteriak." Luhan mengangguk. Kris kemudian melepas bungkamannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Yixing? kalian bercinta? OMG Kris, kau gila." Teriak Luhan tapi dengan suara pelan.

"Hanya pemanasan sebelum kegiatan. Dia akan siap dalam 30 menit, kau yang mengurusi mereka dulu, nanti aku menyusul."

"MWO!"

"Kka.. tunggu kami disana. Bye-bye!" Kris mendorong Luhan keluar sambil melambai ala miss universe kemudian ia kembali ke kamarnya.

"Baby, kita mandi sekarang."

"Tapi aku capek Kris, aku ingin tidur. Kau bilang Cuma 5 menit tapi lebih dari 1 jam."

"Ya, kalau Cuma 5 menit, apa kau mau hole mu lecet tanpa pemanasan? Apa kau ingin aku seperti Gong Min yang selalu membuatmu terluka."

"Andwee!"

"Itu kau tahu. Ayo bangun, kita harus mandi. Mereka menunggu kita."

"Aku capek, kau saja yang kesana."

"No-no-no. Mereka menunggu kita baby. Aku akan membantumu mandi." Kris menggendong Yixing ala bridal sytle dan masuk ke kamar mandi, "Andwee Kriss, andwee." Tapi sepertinya dia akan bermain satu ronde dulu sebelum mandi. *poor Yixing.

**SECOND CHANCE**

Para peserta camp sudah berbaris dengan pakaian perang paintball. Taeyong satu team dengan Jeno dan Yuta bersama 7 orang lainnya yang tergabung dalam team biru. Sedangkan Jaehyun, satu team dengan Johnny dan 8 orang lainnya tergabung dalam team merah.

"Peraturan dari game ini sangat mudah, team pertama yang mendapatkan bendera musuh, itu yang menang. Untuk hukuman, kami sudah memilih acak hukuman yang kalian sarankan dan terpilih, bagi team yang kalah atau salah satu dari kalian tertembak, kalian akan berlari keliling lapangan dengan celana dalam."Luhan memberikan pengarahan

"Wooo-Andwee!-Serius?" terdengar suara riuh dari para peserta.

"Itu kan pilihan kalian. Kami memilihnya acak,bukan kami baca satu per satu lalu kami pilih itu tapi kami mengundinya dan itu yang terpilih. Adil kan?"

"Ne." jawab mereka serempak

"Pikirkan ini sebagai perang betulan. Kalian harus siap dan menangkan game-nya. Ok. Let the war, BEGIN!" setiap team mulai berpencar. Taeyong berjaga di bagian atas.

Saat Yuta dan Jeno menaiki tangga, sebuah tembakan mengarah ke mereka. Yuta dan Jeno berhasil menghindar, namun tiba-tiba Yuta kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh cukup tinggi dari tangga. Taeyong yang melihat itu langsung menembak penembak tadi dan segera menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Hyung.." Jeno berlari menghampiri Yuta.

"Yuta hyung." Taeyong panic melihat keadaan Yuta.

"Arrghh.." Yuta merintih sakit.

"Hyung, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Yuta hyung!" Taeyong terlihat panic.

"Mereka terus menembak Yuta hyung supaya mereka bisa melihat celana dalamnya." Jeno memeriksa keadaan Yuta.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak mendengar dari konselor Luhan tadi, kalau yang kalah atau tertembak harus berkeliling lapangan dengan celana dalam." Yuta masih merintih.

"Biar kulihat." Taeyong menarik tangan Yuta. Terlihat sedikit memar dan memerah. Taeyong juga memeriksa wajah Yuta, dahinya terluka hingga mengeluarkan darah.

"Kurasa aku terkilir waktu jatuh."

"Apa itu sakit hyung?" Jaeno memastikan lagi keadaan Yuta

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau tunggu disini, jaga Yuta hyung. Ok?"

"Huh? Ya-ya-ya." Jeno mengangguk.

"Permainannya akan selesai disini." Taeyong mengambil pelindung kepalanya dan ia mulai beraksi. Ia menembak satu per satu team musuh. Ia menembak dari semua penjuru. Taeyong juga menghadapi 3 orang sekaligus dan dia berhasil melumpuhkannya. Di saat terakhirpun Taeyong harus bertarung dengan hyung-nya sendiri, Jaehyun. Taeyong melakukan gerakan melompat sambil menembak dan mengenai dada Jaehyun, Jaehyun pun tersungkur. Taeyong membuka pelindung kepalanya dan mengambil bendera musuh. Ia mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Yah! Team biru menang. Jaehyun membuka pelindung kepalanya dan tertawa bangga melihat Taeyong memenangkan game itu.

.

.

"Hyung kau harus memakai pelindung kepalamu. Sini aku bantu." Jeno membantu Yuta memakai pelindung kepala. "Apa kau sungguh baik-baik saja? kau harus berhati-hati hyung." Mereka berjalan untuk kembali ke camp.

Tiba-tiba dari balik box container, keluar seorang musuh yang masih selamat. Ia mengincar Jeno dan Yuta. "Hyung awas!" Jeno menggunakan badannya untuk melindungi Yuta. Ia memeluk Yuta dan membiarkan punggungnya ditembak musuh. "Akkhh.."

"Jeno.." Yuta terkejut, ia tak menyangka Jeno akan mendekati mereka sambil membuka pelindung kepalanya dan ternyata orang itu adalah Johnny, Johnny tidak tahu kalau yang masih selamat itu Yuta, ia tersenyum sumringah karena ia percaya kalau dia sudah menang, hanya tinggal 1 orang, gampang untuk dihabisi, tapi tiba-tiba DOR-DOR-DOR ia tertembak di dada,Yuta mengangkat senjatanya dan menembak Johnny. Johnny terkejut, ia tak menyangka musuhnya lebih dulu menyerangnya. Ia mengacak rambutnya kasar.

"Jeno, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ne hyung, aku baik-baik saja." Yuta membuka pelindung kepalanya.

"Yuta?" Johnny tak percaya bahwa orang yang menembaknya adalah Yuta.

"Ne, kau tak percaya kan aku bisa melakukannya." Yuta tersenyum bangga kemudian mengajak Jeno kembali ke camp. Johnny hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

PRIT-PRIT-PRIT! Peluit tanda berakhirnya game paintball war.

"Ini sudah berakhir?" Tanya Jeno."

"Ne, sudah berakhir. Siapa yang menang?"

.

.

"Wow! Taeyong, dia sungguh gila. Aku belum pernah melihat orang yang tidak punya perasaan seperti ia. Kenapa dia menembak kita sampai membabi buta begitu." Para siswa yang kalah sudah berdiri ditengah lapangan dengan bertelanjang dada dan hanya menggunakan boxer.

"Aku tadi selamat sampai kena tembakan di akhir permainan." Johnny terlihat menutupi tubuhnya, ia benar-benar malu.

"Kenapa kalian hanya bicara, ayo cepat berbaris dan kalian lari keliling lapangan sepuluh kali." Perintah Luhan. Yixing dan Kris ikut mengawasi. Mereka tersenyum geli melihat anak-anak yang kalah itu.

"Sebentar konselor, masih ada satu yang belum ikut?"

"Siapa?"

"Jeno.." Luhan mengerutkan dahinya. Tiba-tiba Taeyong keluar dengan bertelanjang dada dan hanya menggunakan boxer. Ia juga mengajak Jeno tapi keadaan Jeno masih memakai pakaian lengkap. Jeno hanya menunduk

"Taeyong, ada apa? Kenapa kau hanya memakai boxer. Kau kan menang di game ini." Yixing angkat bicara.

"Aku ingin menggantikan Jeno. Jeno sedang tidak enak badan. Aku mohon izinkan aku menggantikan Jeno." Taeyong membungkuk memohon. Yixing menghela nafas, ia beradu pandang dengan Kris dan Luhan kemudian mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh melakukannya."

"Terima kasih konselor."

"Aku ikut." Ucap Jeno tiba-tiba.

"Jeno kau sakit…" Taeyong melarangnya.

"Aku sakit kalau aku berlari dengan telanjang seperti itu, kau kan tahu aku alergi dingin tapi kalau memakai pakaian lengkap aku tidak akan sakit." Jeno beralih pada Yixing, "Aku mohon konselor, izinkan kau menemani Taeyong."

"Kalian pasangan yang romantic. Ya sudah kau boleh ikut berlari tapi kalau kau sudah lelah, istirahatlah."

"Ne konselor, terima kasih." Taeyong menggandeng tangan Jeno dan mereka berlari urutan ia menatap jengah pasangan kekasih itu. Meskipun begitu ia cukup senang karena Taeyong juga berlari seperti dirinya padahal dia menang.

"Mereka pasangan yang cute ya Kris, aku jadi iri pada mereka." Yixing mengamati Jeno dan Taeyong yang bergandengan tangan sepanjang berlari.

"Ya seperti kalian dulu." Celetuk Luhan. Kris mendadak panic mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Apa maksudmu Lu, seperti kalian dulu? Sebenarnya kalian ini.. akhh aku bingung dengan kalian semua, apa yang sebenarnya tejadi? Apa kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku? Kris, aku butuh penjelasanmu nanti."

"Baby, bukan begitu maksud Luhan.."

"Aku seperti melihat Kris dengan kekasihnya yang dulu, mereka pasangan yang 'manis'" Luhan menekankan kata manis sambil menatap Kris tajam.

"Begitukah? Apa kekasih Kris begitu cantik sehingga kalian tak bisa melupakannya?"

"Cantik sekali, baik hati sayang sekali dia memiliki penyakit lupa tingkat akut. Tapi Kris sayang sekali padanya."

"Denganku? Apa dia lebih manis dariku?" Luhan melihat Yixing dan di belakangnya Kris memberikan death glare pada Luhan.

"Dia lebih manis darimu." JDERR! Mati kau Yifan. Yixing berbalik dan menatap tajam Yifan. "Aku mau pergi ke kamar." Ucap Yixing lalu berlalu dari hadapan Kris dan Luhan.

"Lay-Lay.." panggil Kris, namun panggilan itu tak di gubris Yixing. Kris menghampiri Luhan dan memarahinya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Dia sensitive kalau dibanding-banding kan dengan orang lain."

"Sampai kapan kau menyembunyikan hal ini dari dirinya, dia berhak tahu siapa dirinya Kris. jika kau tidak mau mengatakannya, aku yang akan mengatakannya."

"Luhan,semua butuh waktu."

"Waktu? Kita sudah kehabisan waktu Kris dan aku tak mau menunggu lagi." Ucap Luhan kemudian berlalu. Kris mengacak rambutnya kasar. Ia benar-benar bingung sekarang.

.

.

Sore harinya, Taeyong berjalan bersama Yuta untuk pergi ke kantin, mereka ingin membantu Jeno membuat burger untuk makan malam. Yuta berjalan dengan lunglai. Taeyong menghentikan langkahnya. "Hyung, kenapa dengan wajahmu? Kau terlihat pucat." Yuta menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tahu, tiba-tiba begini saja. kau tenang saja, ini akan baik-baik saja."

"Ayo ikut aku." Taeyong menarik tangan Yuta ke ruang kesehatan.

.

.

"Dokter Jin, dia tiba-tiba seperti ini.. mukanya pucat dan dia keringat dingin." Taeyong langsung masuk ke ruang kesehatan tanpa permisi, hari ini Dokter Jin yang bertugas.

"Baringkan disini." Dokter Jin menyuruh Yuta berbaring di bed. "Kau keluar dulu, biar aku saja yang periksa." Taeyong permisi keluar meskipun agak terpaksa. Ia menelpon Jeno memberitahu keadaan Yuta.

Dokter memeriksa keadaan Yuta. Setelah diperiksa, ia membalut tangan Yuta yang terkilir dengan tensocrepe dan mem-plester luka dipipinya.

"Apa yang terjadi denganku dok?"

"Kau kelelahan, anemia dan demam. Aku beri obat penurun panas dan penambah darah setelah itu kau istirahat saja disini. Besok pagi kau pasti sudah sembuh."

"Ne, terima kasih dokter. Tapi aku harus dokter izinkan aku istirahat di kamar saja, ada hyungku dan adikku disana."

"Tapi Yu.. kau belum sembuh benar."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kumohon izinkan aku kembali dokter." Pinta Yuta dengan memelas.

"Baiklah tapi setelah kau minum obat." Yuta mengangguk. Kemudian ia meminum obat yang diberikan dokter dan kembali ke kamarnya.

.

"Yongie! Ku dengar Yuta hyung sakit. Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Apa karena jatuh waktu tadi?" Jeno menghampiri Taeyong setelah mendapat pesan dari Taeyong.

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi dokter Jin sudah memeriksanya. Kau tenang saja. kita tunggu saja disini." Jeno mengangguk. Mereka menunggu di depan kamar.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Yuta kembali. Taeyong dan Jeno segera menghampirinya. "Yuta hyung, kau sudah sembuh? Apa yang terjadi? kau tidak melukai dirimu sendiri kan? Kenapa juga dengan tanganmu? " Tanya Taeyong sedikit heboh. Yuta melihat tangannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. hanya kelelahan dan sedikit deman, tanganku juga baik-baik saja." Ucap Yuta sambil memperlihatkan tangannya. "Besok perbannya sudah dilepas kok."

"Jangan membuatku khawatir lagi hyung. Jaehyun sedang mengikuti kelas vocal, tapi aku sudah memberitahunya. Mungkin sebentar lagi kemari. "

"Aku baik-baik saja Tae. Kau tenang saja. Aku kan kuat." Jeno melihat pancaran mata Taeyong masih menyiratkan kekhawatiran, cemburu?jelas ia cemburu tapi lagi-lagi ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa menelan ludah.

.

.

Keesokan paginya saat ia akan mencuci muka, Yuta kesulitan membuka pasta giginya karena tangan sebelahnya masih sakit. Taeyong yang melihat kesulitan Yuta segera menghampirinya, ia mengambil pasta gigi dan membantu Yuta mengoleskannya di sikat gigi Yuta.

"Terima kasih. Karena tanganku seperti ini, jadi aku merasa tidak nyaman" Ucap Yuta.

"Bisakah kau mencuci mukamu?" Yuta menggeleng. Taeyong menghidupkan kran airnya dan membantu Yuta untuk cuci muka. Ia membasuh muka Yuta. Jujur jantung Yuta berdetak begitu kencang. posisinya begitu dekat dengan Taeyong. Taeyong mengambil krim pencuci muka dan mengoleskannya pada pipi Yuta tapi dibuat acak sehingga terlihat lucu diwajah Yuta.

"Apa aku terlihat lucu?" Tanya Yuta.

"Ne, wajahmu lucu sekali hyung." Taeyong mengusap krim itu hingga rata dan membasuhnya dengan air. Jeno melihat mereka dari kejauhan. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia benar-benar cemburu. Di sisi lain, Johnny mengepalkan tangannya erat.

.

.

Saat sarapan Yuta kelihatan kesulitan untuk makan. Ia bisa mengambil nasi tapi tak bisa mengambil lauk, Johnny yang berada disampingnya berinisiatif memberinya lauk, ia sudah mengambil satu potong tapi Taeyong menyelanya. "Hyung, tunggu dulu." Taeyong mengambil nasi dan lauk di sendoknya "Hyung, aaa…" kemudian menyuapkannya pada Yuta. "Aaa…"Yuta menerimanya. Johhny menarik kembali lauknya. "Aku mau kimchi jigae.." Jeno menatapnya dengan tatapan cemburu.

"Mau kimchi jigae? Ok tunggu sebentar." Taeyong mengambil kimchi.

"YA! Kalian ini. Apa kalian pengantin baru. Saling menyuapi." Ucap Jaehyun sebal.

"Apa yang salah? Kulakukan ini Karena tangannya sakit."

"Tapi kau kan sudah punya pacar, Jeno. Kau mau selingkuh darinya?"

"Hyung, aku dan Yuta dan dirimu saudara. Masa' aku selingkuh dengan Yuta hyung. Kau ini ada-ada saja. Jeno juga mengerti. Iya kan Je?"

"Huh? Ya-ya aku mengerti."sahut Jeno.

"Kalau kau menyuapi Yuta, kau juga harus menyuapi yang lain juga."

"Heh? Hyung mau juga. Sini." Taeyong menyuapi Jaehyun tapi hanya nasi tidak ada lauknya.

"YA Taeyong paboo kenapa kau menyuapiku dengan nasi saja, kau kira aku ayam." Ucapnya sambil nasinya menyembur membuat Yuta dan Jeno kaget.

"Maaf, aku lupa menaruh lauknya. Hehehe." Yuta terkekeh geli, Jeno hanya tersenyum sedangkan Johnny ia hanya bisa menghela nafas.

**SECOND CHANCE**

Pagi itu diadakan kegiatan rafting. Taeyong, Jeno, Jaehyun, Johnny bersiap-siap bersama siswa yang lain tapi Yuta tidak ikut karena tangannya masih sakit.

Mereka memakai pelampung yang dibagikan oleh para staff. Kris, Yixing, Kai, Luhan dan Sehun jadi pengawas. Mereka juga membantu siswa yang kesulitan memakai pelampungnya.

Yixing melihat Taeyong sedikit kesulitan memakai pelampungnya. Ia menghampirinya dan menawarkan bantuan. "Butuh bantuan?" Taeyong menegakkan kepalanya melihat Yixing yang menawarkan bantuan untukknya.

"N-ne-ne konselor, ini sedikit sulit aku kaitkan." Yixing tersenyum, ia masang kait pelampung Taeyong dengan teliti.

PUKK! Kris memasang helm pelindung pada Taeyong. "Jangan lupa ini." Kris mengaitkan helm itu agar lebih kuat.

"Terima kasih konselor." Taeyong tersenyum senang. Tiba-tiba, "Samchon!" panggil Taeyong. Yixing dan Kris menoleh ke belakang. Kris terkejut dengan kedatangan Changmin tapi untuk Yixing reaksinya biasa saja.

"Ch-changmin hyung." Suara Kris bergetar, ia tak menyangka Changmin akan menghampirinya.

"Dia siapa Kris? apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Samchon kemari ada apa? Untuk menjenguk Yuta hyung? Aku panggilkan ya."

"Tidak usah Taeyong, Samchon ada urusan dengan konselor Kris dan konselor Lee. Kau ikuti saja kegiatan ini. Samchon ingin bicara dengan mereka berdua."

"Ne, aku permisi." Taeyong membungkuk pamit.

"Kalian berdua, ikut aku, Umma dan Appa menunggu mu Kris."

"Umma Jae dan Appa Yun juga disini?" Changmin semakin bingung. "Ada apa Kris?"

"Kita ikuti Changmin hyung saja." Yixing mengangguk, mereka berdua mengikuti Changmin ke ruang konselor.

"Loh itu kan Appa, Taeyong ada apa Appa kemari?" Tanya Jaehyun menghampiri Taeyong.

"Aku tidak tahu, Samchon bilang ada urusan dengan konselor Lee dan konselor Kris."

"AYO ANAK-ANAK SEMUA BERKUMPUL. SILAHKAN KUMPUL DENGAN TEAM MASING-MASING. SETELAH ITU KITA BERANGKAT KE SUNGAI. BARIS YANG RAPI DAN TEAM PERTAMA IKUTI KONSELOR KAI DISUSUL TEAM SELANJUTNYA. MENGERTI!" Sehun memberi pengarahan pada anak-anak.

"NE KONSELOR!" jawan mereka serempak.

"JANGAN BEREBUT KAPAL, SETIAP TEAM SUDAH DISIAPKAN KAPAL SESUAI NOMOR URUTANNYA."

"NE KONSELOR!"

"TEAM PERTAMA SILAHKAN JALAN IKUTI KONSELOR KAI." Team pertama mengikuti Kai disusul team kedua-ketiga dan seterusnya.

**SECOND CHANCE**

Changmin masuk lebih dulu ke dalam ruang konselor. Kris benar-benar gugup saat ini. Jujur ia belum siap mengungkapkan kebenarannya tapi jika sekarang saatnya memberitahu kebenarannya tentu mau tidak mau dia harus siap.

Dengan ragu Kris melangkah masuk namun Yixing mengenggam tangannya. Yixing cukup terkejut karena tangan Kris begitu dingin. "Kau kenapa Kris? siapa mereka?" Tanya Yixing pelan.

"Nanti kau akan tahu." Kris menghela nafas dan akhirnya ia masuk bersama Yixing. ia melihat Yunho, Jaejoong, Kyuhyun dan Changmin sudah menunggunya.

"M-maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama. Duduklah Lay. Aku ingin mengambil sesuatu." Yixing mengangguk, ia duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun. Yixing merasa canggung dengan situasi ini. Ia melihat JaeJoong yang mati-matian menahan tangisnya. Kyuhyun yang berulang kali mengusap airmatanya. Yunho yang berulang kali menghela nafas dan Changmin yang terdiam sambil mengaitkan kedua tangannya.

Kris mengambil sesuatu dari laci lemari kemudian menghampiri Yixing. "B-Bacalah ini L-Lay." Ucapnya sambil terbata, ia pun mengambil tempat duduk di samping Yixing. Ia membuka map yang diberikan Kris padanya.

Mata Yixing terbelalak melihat isi map itu. Halaman pertama berisi foto-fotonya dengan Kris 16 tahun lalu. Kertas hasil lab tentang kehamilan Yixing dan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Yixing.

"I-ini a-apa Kris? A-apa ini aku? K-kenapa aku tak mengingat ini? Bagaimana mungkin? Dimana kita mengambil foto ini?"

"Itu diambil 16 tahun lalu sebelum kecelakaan Praha,saat kita liburan."Jawab Kris.

Changmin mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya dan memberikannya pada Yixing. Yixing menerima barang yang ternyata album foto dengan ragu-ragu. Ia membuka album itu dan melihat foto masa kecilnya.

"I-ini juga aku." Changmin mengangguk pelan. "Mereka bilang orang tua yang merawatku dulu jahat, mereka seriing menyiksaku dan aku tak memiliki teman satupun, bahkan aku juga ingin dijual kepada namja kaya demi uang." Jaejoong tak sanggup lagi menahan tangisnya. Ia terisak di dada Yunho. Ia tak percaya Eunhyuk mengarang semua ini demi mendapatkan Yixing.

"Mana yang benar? Foto ini? Apakkah rekayasa? Ya, jawab aku, aku bingung. Siapa kalian semua?" tubuh Yixing bergetar.

"Namamu Zhang Yixing. kau memang pernah diculik dari Umma-mu Lee Hyukjae dan ditemukan oleh Umma Jaejoong, selama 17 tahun kau dirawat mereka dengan penuh kasih sayang bukan siksaan, mereka berbohong. Umma Jae tidak seburuk itu. Mereka membohongimu, foto itu bukan rekayasa. Tanya Luhan, Kai, Sehun dan Kyungsoo, mereka mengenalmu karena mereka sahabatmu." Kris mulai berani membuka suara setelah sekian lama terdiam.

"Aku mencarimu di Praha setelah aku berjuang melawan depresi selama 14 tahun."

"MWO!"

"Aku direhabilitasi di pusat rehabilitasi mental di Vancouver selama 14 tahun, setelah itu aku mencarimu di Praha setelah mencari keberadaanmu selama 1 tahun. Umma-mu Lee Hyukjaae membawamu pergi dalam keadaan kau koma."

"Kenapa aku tak bisa mengingatnya? Apa yang terjadi? harusnya jika aku hanya mengalami amnesia biasa, aku bisa mengingatnya sedikit demi sedikit. Pasti ada bayangan tentang kalian."

"Kau mengalami amnesia permanen, kau tak akan bisa mengingat lagi. Itu yang membuatku kesulitan untuk membuatmu mengenalku meskipun aku sudah mencoba mengingatkanmu dengan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan kita."

"Kenapa Umma Hyuk menyembunyikan hal ini dariku? Mereka pasti bermasalah dengan kalian, oleh karena itu dia tidak menceritakan tentang kalian padaku."

"Karena dia membenci Umma ku dan hubungan kita"

"Maksudmu?"

"Umma ku yang menculikmu dan memisahkanmu dari Umma Hyuk. Dia melakukan itu karena dia dendam dengan Umma Hyuk yang menikah dengan Appa-mu Donghae. Karena perbuatannya juga, Changmin hyung berpisah dengan Appa-nya, karena Umma-ku memaksanya menikahinya."

"Andwee-andwee! Kenapa Umma-mu melakukan ini padaku? Kenapa aku bisa kecelakaan? Pasti ada hubungan dengan Umma-mu dan dirimu kan?"

"A-aku memalsukan kematianku dan membuatmu depresi beberapa bulan, kau mengandung anakmu sendiri tanpa aku temani, kau berjuang hingga kau berhasil membuktikan bahwa aku masih hidup dan kecelakaan itu terjadi." Yixing memegang kepalanya mulai berdenyut sakit, ia memejamkan matanya dan sekelabatan bayangan masa lalu muncul, ia melihat cahaya putih menuju arahnya dan ia merasakan kerasnya aspal jalanan. Ia melihat orang-orang mengerumuninya. Wajah mereka samar-samar.

"Akhh.." Yixing meremas kepalanya kasar.

"Yixing!" Kris mendekati Yixing namun Yixing melarangnya, "Jangan dekat-dekat!"

**'Kris Wu kau tampan sekali, aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa dirimu Kris. Aku pasti akan gila jika kehilanganmu.' Ia menatap wajah Kris.**

**'A-aku menyukaimu Xing, aku mencintaimu, akhh.. suatu kebahagiaan bagiku bisa mengenalmu disaat terakhirku.. uhukk..hukk..hukk.. kepolosanmu dan uhukk.. kebaikanmu, membuatku mencintaimu. Uhukkk…'**

**'Yixing, aku ingin memainkan lagu untukmu…'**

**'Xing, terima kasih. Kau sudah memaafkanku. Aku tahu kesalahan itu tak akan mudah untuk kau maafkan tapi aku janji aku akan menjagamu. Saat ini dan seterusnya.'**

**'Cincin ini harus berpasangan jika kita tidak memiliki pasangannya, maka akan terjadi sesuatu dengan salah satu dari kita. Tapi kita memiliki sepasang jadi cinta kita akan abadi baby.'**

"Akkhh.. sakit.. Kris Wu? Cincin?Wajah itu? Janji itu? Akhh… sakit.. kepalaku." Bayangan masa lalunya silih berganti datang. Semua bayangan itu mengarah pada Kris. Yixing meremas rambutnya kasar.

Jaejoong terlihat panic, ia menghampiri Yixing dan berjongkok di depan Yixing yang masih memegang kepalanya. Jaejoong mengusap lembut pipinya.

"K-kau siapa?" Jaejoong tak menjawab, ia hanya menatap Yixing dengan airmata yang tertahan dimatanya. Sekelebat bayangan itu muncul lagi, ia memeluk seorang namja namun lagi-lagi wajah itu samar-samar. Yixing menangis, "Aku siapa? Aku siapa? Kenapa aku tak bisa mengingat diriku. aku siapa?/" Yixing meronta tapi dengan lembut Jaejoong memeluknya. 'Pelukan ini hangat sekali.' Yixing berhenti meronta.

**'Umma peluk, aku kedinginan.' - 'Um..Xing-xing putra Umma kedinginan, sini Umma peluk.' – 'Pelukan Umma hangat, aku suka dipeluk Umma.' – 'Umma akan memelukmu setiap hari sayang.'**

"Akhh.."lagi-lagi Yixing mengerang sakit. Ia meremas kepalanya semakin keras.

**'Changmin hyung, aku merindukan Umma'-'Changmin hyung-ku paling tampan sedunia.'-'Hyungku Shim Changmin mendapat peringkat satu lagi di seluruh sekolah, hebat kan!'**

"Tolong aku, siapapun beritahu aku siapa diriku! Kalian siapa, kumohon beritahu aku." Jaejoong melepas pelukannya dan menatap Yixing.

"Aku Umma-mu sayang. Lihat Umma, Umma disini nak." Yixing menatap Jaejoong intens.

**'Umma-ku Kim Jaejoong dan aku bangga memiliki Umma seperti dia.'**

**'Umma buatkan kalian bekal, jangan lupa dimakan Xing, kau baru saja sembuh sayang.' - 'Siap Umma.' Ia mencium Umma-nya.**

"J-jaejoong-Jaejoong, Umma Jaejoong?" Jaejoong mengangguk. Yixing menangis lagi, bukan karena sakit tapi karena bahagia., "K-kau u-umma-ku J-Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong?"

"Ne, aku Kim Jaejoong, Umma-mu sayang. Kau ingat Changmin hyung? Changmin." Yixing menatap Changmin.

**'Hyung, gendong ya, kakiku sakit.' - 'Dasar dongsaeng manja. Sini hyung gendong.'**

**'Tidak boleh Xing, bagaimana kau bisa membagi waktumu. Kau latihan dance sampai sore dan kalau kau ikut tournament antar kelas, nanti kau pulang jam berapa? Kau akan kelelahan.'**

**'Yixing adikku tersayang, sini hyung temani kau tidur, Umma dan Appa sedang pergi jalan-jalan.' – 'Hyung kau memelukku terlalu erat, aku tidak bisa bernafas.' – 'kalau kau tidak tidur, hyung cium.' **

"Ch-Changmin h-hyung, Changmin hyung. Changmin hyung. Shim Changmin." Changmin menghampiri Yixing dan ikut berjongkok.

"Kau mengingat hyung? Kau mengingat hyung-mu yang tampan ini?" Yixing mengangguk keras, "N-ne-ne, hyung tampanku. Hyungku yang paling tampan sedunia." Changmin tak kuasa menahan airmatanya, ia juga ikut menangis.

"Sayang, apa kau ingat Appa Yunho?" Tanya Jaejoong pelan.

"A-appa Yu-Yunho?" ia beralih menatap Yunho.

**'Panggil aku Appa, kau kan adiknya Changmin dan Changmin adalah anak Appa, jadi kau adalah anakku juga.'**

**'Appa Yun, gomawo. Karena Appa aku lulus.' Ia memeluk Yunho erat dan Yunho membalasnya.**

**'Appa akan membuatkan adik untukmu.'-'Jinja?'-'Ne, Appa janji.' Ia bersorak kegirangan.**

**'Appa, ini ada foto Umma Jae dan Changmin hyung, Appa saja yang bawa. Appa pasti merindukan mereka.' PIP! 'Appa mengambil fotoku?'-'Kau juga anak Appa, jadi Appa harus memiliki foto kalian semua.'**

"A-appa Yun, Appa Yunho?" Yunho mengangguk, ia terharu melihat Yixing bisa mengingatnya. "K-kau mengingat Appa, nak?"

"Ne, aku ingat Appa. Appa Yun-ku yang paling tampan." Kemudian ia beralih ke Kyuhyun, "K-kau..?"

**'Kyuhyun hyung, gomawo hadiahnya. Hadiahnya lucu sekali.' Kyuhyun tersenyum padanya.**

**'Aigoo Uri Yixing sudah pantas menimang baby, Umma, Yixing sudah cocok jadi ibu, benarkan Umma..'**

**'Putramu akan tumbuh bersama putraku Xing. Mereka akan menjadi jagoan di keluarga kita.'**

"Kyu-kyuhyun hyung? Kyuhyun hyung istrinya Changmin hyung?" Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menangis haru, ia menghampiri Yixing dan memeluknya.

"Akhirnya kau mengingatku Xing, kau bisa mengingat semua." Yixing mengangguk dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. "Yuta dan Jaehyun pasti senang melihat Imo-nya."

"Yuta dan Jaehyun? Mereka anak-anakmu hyung?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. "K-kalian bilang k-kalau aku pernah hamil tapi d-dimana anakku? A-apa dia masih hidup? S-eperti apa dia? D-dia namja atau Yeoja?"

"Anak kita sudah meninggal Xing." Ucap Kris.

"MWO! Meninggal? D-dia meninggal?" Tanya Yixing tak percaya. "Umma, apa anakku sudah meninggal? Apa dia benar-benar pergi dariku? Katakan Umma.." Yixing menangis lagi, Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Yixing erat. "Umma benarkah kalau dia sudah pergi?" Jaejoong menatap Yixing dan menggeleng pelan.

"D-dia masih hidup?" Kris menoleh kearah Yixing dan Jaejoong.

"Anakkmu masih hidup? Kalian bilang dia sudah meninggal? Umma, Appa, hyung katakan yang sebenarnya. Apa anakku benar-benar masih hidup?"

"Ne, dia masih hidup." Jawab Changmin tenang.

"MWO! Kenapa kalian menyembunyikan hal ini dariku? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Kris marah.

"Umma, a-anakku masih hidup? B-enar-benar masih hidup? Dimana dia? Siapa dia? D-dia disini?" Yixing meyakinkan lagi. Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Siapa anakku, dimana anakku?" Kris berdiri, ia sudah tak tahan, ia ingin bertemu dengan anaknya.

"D-dia.." Changmin menghela nafas sebelum meneruskan bicaranya. Tiba-tiba Kris memikirkan satu orang,

**'Samchon kemari ada apa? Untuk menjenguk Yuta hyung? Aku panggilkan ya.'-**

**'Yuta dan Jaehyun? Mereka anak-anakmu hyung?'-**

**'Jung Taeyong-Jung Yuta-Jung Jaehyun? Mereka bersaudara ya?Setahuku Changmin hyung anaknya Cuma dua Yuta dan Jaehyun, Taeyong ini siapa?'**

Kris mengingat kata-kata Luhan, karena ia sedang sibuk dengan hal yang lain jadi ia tak terlalu memperhatikan Luhan. Nafas Kris memburu, mungkinkah putranya –

"…Taeyong/Taeyong." Ucap Changmin dan Kris bersamaan. Yixing terbelalak. Begitu juga dengan Jaejoong, Yunho dan Kyuhyun, Changmin sendiri terkejut mendengar Kris tahu tentang anaknya.

"T-Taeyong a-anakku?" Yixing menatap Jaejoong dengan penuh Tanya. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk.

BRAKK! Pintu ruang konselor terbuka secara paksa. Yuta membukanya dengan terburu-buru. Nafasnya terengah-engah, badannya juga basah kuyup. Semua orang yang ada di dalam langsung menatap Yuta.

"Yuta! Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Changmin panic.

"Appa, T-Taeyong.." Changmin menghampiri Yuta yang sedikit mengigil kedinginan.

"Taeyong. Apa yang terjadi dengan Taeyong?"

"D-dia jatuh ke sungai. D-dia menyelamatkanku dan Jeno tapi dia malah, di-dia terbawa arus. Tim SAR mencarinya"

"MWO!" Kris terbelalak. Yixing pingsan. "Yixing-Yixing.." Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun mencoba menyadarkan Yixing.

"Changmin, Kris kita kesana." Ajak Yunho.

"Ne Appa." Yunho bersama Changmin dan Kris memutuskan untuk melihat situasi di sungai. "Yuta kau disini bersama Umma saja. Appa, Harabeoji dan Kris Ahjussi akan menyelamatkan Taeyong." Yuta mengangguk. "Kyu, tolong Yuta. Dia kedinginan."

"Ne, kau pergi lah selamatkan Taeyong." Kyuhyun meninggalkan Yixing bersama Jaejoong dan ia menghampiri Yuta. "Kemari sayang, kau harus ganti baju. Tunjukkan kamarmu. Umma akan menemanimu." Kyuhyun beralih ke Jaejoong. "Umma, tak apa kan jika aku meninggalkanmu sebentar. Aku harus mengurus Yuta dulu."

"Ne Kyu, urus Yuta dulu. Biar Yixing, Umma yang mengurusnya. Kau tenang saja." Kyuhyun mengangguk kemudian ia pergi bersama Yuta ke kamarnya.

Tinggallah Jaejoong dengan Yixing. Jaejoong menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantal untuk Yixing yang pingsan. Ia terus mencoba menyadarkan Yixing. "Sayang, bangun sayang,Umma mohon bangunlah. Bangun sayang."

.

.

"Umma, Appa kenal konselor Kris dan Konselor Lee? Yixing itu siapa? Kenapa Halmeoni memanggil konselor Lee dengan nama Yixing?" Tanya Yuta bingung.

"Konselor Lee namanya Zhang Yixing. Dia dan Kris adalah orang tua Taeyong."

"MWO! K-kalian bilang orang tua Taeyong sudah meninggal?"

"Ceritanya panjang sayang. Besok Umma akan cerita padamu. Sekarang ceritakan pada Umma apa yang terjadi dengan Taeyong."

"Begini Umma.."

**Flashback on**

**Taeyong, Jaehyun, Johnny dan Jeno menunggu giliran. Mereka kebetulan mendapat nomor terakhir. Yuta meminta izin pada Sehun untuk melihat dan Sehun mengizinkannya. Karena jalan menuju sungai sedikit terjal, dan melewati tebing agak curam, mereka harus berhari-hati saat berjalan. Sehun berada di belakang dan agak jauh dari team Taeyong, ia memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang tertinggal. **

**Posisi Taeyong berada di depan diikuti Jaehyun, Yuta, Jeno dan Johnny di belakang. Mereka berjalan dengan hati-hati agar tidak jatuh. Saat mereka berjalan di jalan di tebing yang agak curam, Johnny 'tak sengaja' menyenggol Jeno lebih tepatnya mendorong karena ia 'terpleset'. Johnny terjatuh, Jeno kehilangan keseimbangan, tubuhnya terhuyung kearah tebing yang bawahnya sudah ada sungai. Tak sengaja Jeno menarik pelampung Yuta hingga Yuta juga kehilangan keseimbangannya dan mereka berdua jatuh ke sungai.**

**"Aaaarggghh…" Teriak mereka berdua. BYURR! Mereka jatuh ke sungai. Hari itu aliran sungai itu cukup deras dan posisi tangan Yuta yang terluka membuatnya tak bisa berenang. Jeno juga tak bisa berenang. Jadilah mereka berdua terbawa arus. **

**"Hyung-Jeno/ Yuta/Yuta." Ucap mereka bersamaan. Sehun yang mendengar teriakan mereka bertiga segera berlari menyusul team Taeyong. Para siswa lain terlihat panic melihat Yuta dan Jeno tercebur. Luhan yang berada di barisan tengah segera mencari tahu asal suara. "Ada apa?"**

**"Ada yang tercebur konselor."**

**"Siapa?"**

**"Sepertinya dari team Taeyong."**

**"MWO!" Luhan berlari menghampiri team Taeyong**

**"Hyung, aku harus menyelamatkan mereka."**

**"Taeyong apa yang kau lakukan." Tanpa pikir panjang,Taeyong langsung menceburkan dirinya. BYUR! "Taeyong!" teriak Jaehyun.**

**"Ada apa?" Sehun menghampiri mereka dan bersamaan Luhan sampai.**

**"Yuta dan Jeno terjatuh konselor." Jawab Jaehyun panic.**

**"Tadi aku mendengar ada yang terjatuh lagi." Tanya Sehun.**

**"Taeyong menceburkan diri untuk menyelamatkan mereka."**

**"MWO! Kalian berdua ikut aku. Kita harus melaporkan hal ini pada konselor Kai."**

**"Aku ingin menyelamatkan mereka konselor." Pinta Johnny.**

**"Johnny jangan, nanti masalahnya semakin rumit. Luhan laporkan ini pada Yixing dan Kris. telepon tim SAR juga. Sekarang." Luhan mengangguk, ia segera menelpon tim SAR. **

**"ANAK-ANAK LANJUTKAN PERJALANAN KALIAN! Kalian juga. konselor Luhan akan mengurus ini. Kalian tidak usah khawatir."**

**"Tapi konselor.." **

**"Johnny, Jaehyun percaya pada kami." Dengan berat hati mereka melanjutkan perjalanannya. Luhan masih mencoba menghubungi tim SAR.**

**.**

**.**

**"Jeno pegang tanganku." Yuta mengulurkan tangannya pada Jeno. Dengan susah payah Jeno menggapai tangan Yuta agar tidak tenggelam. Mereka tak bisa berenang ke tepi dan terus terbawa arus. Dari belakang Taeyong mempercepat renangnya dan mencoba menggapai Yuta dan Jeno.**

**"T-Taeyong.."**

**"Hyung/Jeno bertahan." Dengan perjuangan yang cukup berat akhirnya Taeyong berhasil menggapai mereka berdua. GREP! Taeyong berhasil memegang pelampung mereka berdua. Ia mendorong Yuta dan Jeno ke tepi. "Jeno gunakan tanganmu untuk memegang apapun yang ada di tepi agar kalian bisa naik."**

**"Ne…" Jeno menggapai akar kayu dan mencoba naik ke tepi. Ia berhasil dan ia juga membantu Yuta untuk naik. Mereka berdua berhasil naik ke tepi. Saat giliran Taeyong akan naik tiba-tiba ada sebuah batang kayu agak besar menghantamnya. Dan membuat Taeyong pingsan. Ia terbawa arus. "Taeyong!" jerit Yuta, ia ingin menyelamatkan Taeyong tapi ditahan Jeno.**

**"Jangan, hyung. Kau tidak bisa berenang. Nanti kalian malah bisa tenggelam bersama. Lebih baik kita laporkan pada Konselor Kris dan konselor Lee. Camp kita dekat dari sini."**

**"N-n-ne.. kita kesana." Jeno membantu Yuta berdiri dan mereka bersama-sama menuju camp.**

**Flashback off**

**SECOND CHANCE**

Kris, Changmin dan Yunho berlari menuju sungai. Tiba-tiba Kris menghentikan langkahnya, hal itu membuat Yunho dan Changmin terkejut.

"Ada apa Kris?" tanya Changmin bingung. Kris tak menjawab, pandangannya ter-arah pada seseorang yang tim SAR selamatkan. Tim SAR meletakkan tubuh namja yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Taeyong ke pinggir sungai. Taeyong sudah tak sadarkan diri. Tim SAR melakukan pertolongan pertama, mereka memberi nafas buatan dan terus menekan dada Taeyong tapi tak ada reaksi. Tim SAR pun menyerah.

Kris menggeleng, ia berlari menghampiri Taeyong yang tergolek tak sadar. Kris merangkul putranya. Ia mencoba menyadarkan Taeyong dengan menepuk pipinya, "Baby bangun sayang. Appa disini, bangun sayang." Kris mengguncang tubuh Taeyong tapi tak ada reaksi. "Baby appa mohon bangun. baby-baby." namun tetap tak ada reaksi. "Andweee!" jerit Kris. Kris menangis sambil mendekap putranya, ia mencium kening putranya dan terus menangis.

Changmin dan Yunho tak bisa berbuat banyak. Kyuhyun dan Yuta tak lama berselang datang. "Ada apa Min?" tanya kyuhyun, Changmin hanya menggeleng. Kyuhyun membekap mulutnya tak percaya.

"Ada apa Appa? apa yang terjadi dengan Taeyong?" Changmin menggeleng pelan. "N-ne?" Yuta beralih melihat Kris yang memeluk Taeyong sambil menangis. "Andwee, andwee!" Yuta juga melihat Jeno yang berada tak jauh dari Kris dan Taeyong terduduk lemas sambil terus menangis.

.

.

Jaejoong membantu Yixing berjalan menuju sungai. mereka melihat ke arah sungai, banyak orang dan ia mendengar tangisan dari Kyuhyun dan Yuta. Yixing melepas pegangan Jaejoong dan berjalan sendiri ke arah sungai. Ia melewati Yunho, Changmin dan Yuta.

"Xing.." Changmin mencoba memanggil tapi ditahan oleh Yunho. "Biarkan saja." tahan Yunho. Yixing berjalan tertatih menuju keramaian. ia menyibak tim SAR satu per satu dan mendapati Kris menangis sambil memeluk Taeyong.

Tubuh Yixing bergetar hebat, tangisnya pecah. dengan langkah terseok-seok ia mendekati Kris dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di depan Kris dan Taeyong."A-anakku. Pu-putra U-umma." Yixing mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh pipi Taeyong yang dingin. Yixing menempelkan kepalanya di kepala Taeyong, ia terus terisak. "maafkan Umma sayang, maaf..Umma mohon jangan pergi."

Jaejoong terisak di pelukan Yunho. Yuta memeluk Jeno, mereka saling menguatkan. Tanpa di duga, Eunhyuk dan Donghae tiba di camp. mereka mendekati kerumunan dan melihat Yixing menangis sambil memeluk seorang namja dan ia juga melihat Kris yang juga menangisi namja itu.

"S-siapa yang ditangisi Lay dan Kris? namja itu?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung.

"Dia cucuku." jawab Donghae, "dan sekarang sudah meninggal."Eunhyuk terbelalak.

**TBC**

**Maaf ceritanya semakin gaje. Butuh review buat perbaikan. Jangan bash author ya, author juga kerja keras lo buat cerita ini. terima kasih untuk selalu menunggu update'an cerita ini. maaf kalo banyak typo bertebaran. buat para pembaca setia ff ku terima kasih banyak  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Title [ **Second Chance** ]**

**Author [ Takii_yuuki]**

**Genre [ angst, drama, hurt/comfort, yaoi,family, friendship, romance]**

**Main cast : **

**Zhang Yixing/Lay,Wu Yifan/Kris  
><strong>

**Kim Jaejoong,Jung Yunho**

**Shim Changmin,Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

**Zhoumi**

**New Cast : SMRookies - Taeyong, Yuta, Jaehyun, Johnny, Jeno  
><strong>

**And other character..**

**Rating : M**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent, saya hanya pinjam nama.**

** bb saya, siapa tau ingin berteman dengan saya : 5189737F**

**Warning : cerita ini mengandung unsur boys x boys, don't like don't read, typo bertebaran. **

**Mohon maaf. #deepbow kalau tidak suka silahkan di[x] ya, jangan bash author ya, saling menghargai. **

**author menulis juga gak mudah. terima kasih pengertiannya. **

****Ini aku bagi jadi 2 part soalnya ceritanya panjang bgt jadi aku bagi jadi 2. banyak konflik bathinya Taeyong, jadi mungkin akan sangat membosankan.**. **

**maaf kalau ceritanya jelek, hehehe, author sudah berusaha keras. terima kasih atas perhatiannya  
><strong>

**SECOND CHANCE**

Disinilah Yixing saat ini. Ia duduk di samping Taeyong dengan sedih. Ia mempererat genggamannya pada Taeyong, seakan memberi kekuatan agar Taeyong cepat sadar.

**'Keadaan Taeyong masih kritis Tuan Lee. Benturan dikepalanya menyebabkan pendarahan dan saat ini dia mengalami koma. Kami harus menunggu sampai dia sadar hingga kami bisa melakukan operasi lagi.'**

**'B-bagaimana kalau Tayong tidak sadar?'**

**'Saat ini kita hanya bisa berdoa agar Taeyong bisa cepat sadar.'**

Yixing masih tetap duduk menemani Taeyong, ia terus berdo'a demi keselamatan Taeyong. CKLEK! Kris masuk namun Yixing tidak mengacuhkannya ia terus terpaku pada Taeyong_.(acuh=peduli berarti kalau mengacuhkan=memperdulikan, tidak mengacuhkan=tidak memperdulikan. #abaikan)_

"Xing, kau pulang saja, nanti kalau Taeyong sudah sadar, aku akan menelponmu."

"Aku tidak mau, aku ingin disini. Menunggu Taeyong sampai dia sadar."

"Xing, kau bisa sakit kalau kau tidak istirahat, kau sudah 2 hari tidak istirahat dan kau juga belum makan. Lihat dirimu, wajahmu pucat, Kalau kau sakit bagaimana? Nanti kalau Taeyong sadar dan dia mencarimu, aku harus bilang bagaimana padanya? Dia akan sedih Xing kalau tahu kau sakit."

"Jangan larang aku Kris, aku tidak akan beranjak dari sini. Jika sampa terjadi apa-apa dengan Taeyong, aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri. Bagaimana kau bisa setenang ini melihat keadaan anakmu yang belum sadarkan diri sampai saat ini."

"Aku juga khawatir Xing, aku juga setengah mati memikirkan keadaan Taeyong. Tapi kita bisa berbuat apa. Dokter sudah bilang, mereka harus menunggu sampai Taeyong sadar baru dia bisa di operasi lagi. Kau tak bisa memaksakan dokter untuk mengoperasi Taeyong sekarang, kau tidak mau kan terjadi sesuatu dengan Taeyong?"

"Pergilah, aku akan disini. Aku ibunya dan aku tak mau melewatkan sedetikpun kebersamaanku dengan Taeyong."

"Aku tidak akan pergi. Aku juga akan menemani Taeyong, dia putra kita. Bukan hanya kau orang tuanya, tapi aku juga."

"Kenapa mereka melakukan hal ini padaku dan anakku Taeyong?Apa salahku dan Taeyong. Sejak dulu sampai sekarang, selalu aku yang jadi korban. Dibohongi, dicampakkan, dibuang, apalagi yang kurang. Apa tidak ada kebahagiaan sedikitpun untukku. Orang tua kandungku, kekasihku tega mempermainkan perasaanku, mungkin kalian menganggapku hanya boneka yang bisa dipermainkan."

"Yixing!"

"Apalagi? Kau ingin mengatakan apalagi?"

"Saat itu tidak mungkin aku langsung mengatakan padamu siapa diriku, kau tidak mungkin mempercayaiku jadi aku menunggu saat yang tepat mengatakan hal ini padamu. Aku minta maaf karena telah melukaimu dan maafkan aku atas semua perbuatanku padamu."

"Apa dengan meminta maaf Taeyong akan sembuh? Apa dengan meminta maaf Taeyong akan sadar?"

"Yixing, aku juga tidak mengharapkan hal ini terjadi, ini musibah Xing."

"Musibah yang bisa merenggut Taeyong dariku. Pergilah Kris, aku ingin sendiri. Jika kau mengatakan ini lebih cepat mungkin semua ini tidak akan terjadi."

"Xing!"

"Keluar! Aku tidak akan memintamu 2x, Wu YiFan."Kris tak bisa berbuat banyak, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk keluar dan menunggu di luar kamar Taeyong. Kris mengerti perasaan Yixing saat ini. Setelah mengetahui semua kebenarannya, ia pasti tidak akan mudah menerimanya.

**FLASHBACK ON**

**Di saat operasi Taeyong berlangsung. Yixing, Kris, Jaejoong, Yunho, Eunhyuk dan Donghae duduk bersama di ruang auditorium rumah sakit. Yixing meminta penjelasan dari semua pihak mengenai dirinya.**

**"Baby, Umma melakukan ini agar kau tidak disakiti lagi oleh mereka." Eunhyuk mencoba menjelaskan alasannya menjauhkan Yixing dari Jaejoong dan keluarganya.**

**"Disakiti? Justru kalian yang menyakitiku, Umma Jae selalu berusaha melindungiku, dia bahkan rela mengorbankan dirinya untukku padahal aku bukan anak kandungnya. Umma Jae bukan seorang pendendam. Sebelum aku kecelakaan 16 tahun lalu, kau juga membohongiku dengan bilang Kris sudah meninggal, padahal kau tahu dia masih hidup, kau membuatku meratapi orang yang masih hidup. Jika kau bilang alasan Kris melakukan ini karena dia melindungi perusahaan keluarganya dan dia harus pura-pura mati, aku akan merahasiakan itu, aku akan berpura-pura dan menganggap Kris sudah mati,kami bisa berhubungan dengan cara diam-diam, aku tidak peduli walaupun dia harus mengganti identitasnya dan wajahnya, aku akan tetap mencintainya dan menyayanginya tidak perlu menyembunyikan hal ini dariku. Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang suka membocorkan rahasia orang? Kalian terlalu menganggap remeh diriku." Yixing memanggil Eunhyuk dengan sebutan kau bukan Umma lagi. Ia begitu marah sehingga ia tak mau memanggil Umma kandungnya dengan sebutan Umma.**

**"Maafkan kami Lay, tapi Jaejoong juga bersalah, dia menyembunyikan anakmu yang jelas-jelas masih hidup dan mengatakan pada kami kalau anakmu sudah meninggal."**

**"Itu karena kau tidak menginginkannya. Kau lupa kalau kau lebih memilih Yixing daripada bayinya,_ 'Nyawa Yixing jauh lebih penting dari bayi itu'_, Yixing tak menginginkan anak itu _'Yixing tidak menginginkan bayi itu'._ Bukankah itu sama saja kau membuangnya._'Kalau kita menyelamatkan bayinya?Apa bayi itu akan bertahan? Kemungkinan Yixing selamat lebih besar dari bayi itu. Selamatkan Yixing, aku tidak membutuhkan bayinya. Besok Yixing masih bisa mengandung lagi, mengorbankan satu demi keselamatan putraku jauh lebih penting._' Aku masih ingat kata-kata itu dengan jelas bahkan kau juga menamparku karena itu. Sejak saat itu kau sudah membuang Taeyong dan sejak saat itu aku yang berhak atas dirinya. Aku berjuang mempertahankan hidup Taeyong sejak dia di incubator hingga saat ini."**

**"B-benarkah itu? Kau mengatakan itu?' Eunhyuk hanya terdiam. "Kau tega melakukan itu setelah aku berusaha mati-matian menjaga bayi itu. Kau itu Umma ku atau bukan?" Yixing menggeleng tak percaya.**

**"Aku menyembunyikan Taeyong karena aku tak ingin kau merebutnya seperti kau merebut Yixing dariku. Aku yakin setelah kau tahu Taeyong masih hidup, kau akan merebutnya dariku seperti yang telah kau lakukan sebelumnya. Aku dengar kau akan membawa Yixing ke Amerika untuk berobat dan aku yakin kau tidak akan mengizinkanku menemuinya mengingat Yixing mengalami amnesia permanen dan harapanku satu-satunya adalah Kris, dan ternyata Kris depresi karena masalah ini lalu bagaimana lagi aku harus berbuat kecuali menyembunyikan Taeyong dan memalsukan kematiannya. Kau membenci Kris dan anak Yixing, jika kau membawa anak Yixing, aku yakin kau tidak akan merawatnya tapi kau akan membuangnya ke panti asuhan dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Aku akan memberitahu Taeyong tentang orang tuanya pada saat dia berusia 17 tahun." Ujar Jaejoong panjang lebar. Ia tak tahan dituduh yang tidak-tidak oleh Eunhyuk**

**"Donghae darimana kau tahu kalau anak Yixing masih hidup?" Tanya Eunhyuk penuh selidik.**

**"Aku menghubungi Yunho 1 bulan setelah keberangkatan kita ke Amerika."**

**"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan hal ini dariku? Kau ini suamiku kenapa kau bisa melakukan hal ini padaku?"**

**"Karena aku kehilangan Eunhyuk ku yang dulu, aku mengenal Eunhyuk ku bukan orang yang egois dan mementingkan dirinya sendiri. Aku menghormatimu karena kau adalah tulang punggung keluarga sejak aku koma hingga saat ini. Aku diam karena aku sadar aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. AKu hanya bisa berdo'a semoga Yixing mendapat kebahagiaan. Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah menyetujui hubungan Yixing dengan Gong Min tapi kau begitu membanggakan Gong Min dan aku bisa berbuat apa, Yixing menghormatimu dan dia melakukan apapun untukmu meskipun dalam hatinya dia menangis. Aku sadar siapa diriku Hyukkie, aku sadar. Maafkan aku ." Yixing menghampiri Donghae dan memeluknya.**

**"Maafkan Appa sayang, Appa tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untukmu." Yixing menggeleng. "Appa adalah yang terbaik untukku."**

**"Yixing maafkan aku. Kesalahanku terlampau banyak padamu. Aku tidak bisa menjagamu. Maafkan aku, aku sudah mendapatkan hukuman dari perbuatanku. Bahkan Umma ku juga sudah mendapatkan hukuman atas perbuatannya."**

**"Maksudmu apa Kris?" Tanya Yixing.**

**"Perusahaan ShenGu mengalami kebangkrutan seteah ditipu perusahaan Ye Chuenping. Orang tua Victoria ditangkap atas tuduhan penggelapan pajak, Victoria bercerai dari Gu Yuan dan sekarang Hyena bersama Victoria membuka sebuah restaurant kecil di Jeolla." Jawab Yunho yang sedari tadi hanya diam.**

**"MWO!"ucap Jaejoong terkejut."Benarkah itu?"Tanya Jaejoong tak membekap mulutnya. "1 tahun setelah pertunangan itu Perusahann ShenGu mulai goyah, penggelapan dana perusahaan dan pemangkiran membayar pajak. CEO baru mereka membawa lari uang perusahaan sebesar 6 juta dollar dan akhirnya perusahaan itu bangkrut."**

**"Aku tidak peduli bagaimana kehidupan kalian sekarang, aku hanya ingin menjaga anakku. Untuk urusan dengan Gong Min, aku akan mengembalikan uang yang dia berikan padaku selama ini. Aku akan memutuskan pertunangan kami tapi belum tentu juga aku akan kembali padamu Kris. saat ini aku hanya ingin focus dengan anakku Taeyong. Permisi." Yixing meninggalkan auditorium sendirian dan menyisakan Kris, Jaejoong, Yunho, Eunhyuk dan Donghae.**

**"Sepertinya urusan kami juga sudah selesai, lebih baik kami pergi, jika kalian ingin menyelesaikan sesuatu silahkan. Ayo Yun kita pergi. Changmin pasti sudah menunggu kita." Ajak Jaejoong. Yunho pun mengikuti ajakan Jaejoong dan tinggal Kris, Eunhyuk dan Donghae dalam ruangan itu.**

**"Maafkan aku Tuan Lee, jika aku membuat Yixing terluka dan menderita. Tapi aku sudah berubah. Kris yang sekarang bukan Kris yang dulu. Kris yang sekarang akan lebih bertanggung jawab pada keluarganya. Aku meminta restu kalian untuk hubunganku dengan Yixing. Mungkin untuk saat ini Yixing tak bisa menerimaku tapi aku akan berusaha lagi untuk mengambil hati Yixing kembali. Mohon restui aku." Mohon Kris sambil membungkuk.**

**"Aku merestuimu Kris,pergilah, bahagiakan Yixing." ucap Donghae.**

**"Hae-ya," protes Eunhyuk.**

**"Cukup, aku mohon cukup. Biarkan Yixing bahagia dengan caranya sendiri. Aku gagal menjadi Appa yang baik untuk anak Kita. Dia hanya ingin bahagia dan ini saatnya. Kris pergilah temani Yixing menjaga Taeyong."**

**"Baik Tuan Lee." Kris pamit. Ia meninggalkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang masih bersitegang. "Aku tahu kau akan membenciku setelah ini tapi aku melakukan ini hanya untuk kebahagiaan putra kita satu-satunya. Maaf aku harus pergi." Donghae berbalik dan akan meninggalkan Eunhyuk tiba-tiba Eunhyuk memeluknya dari belakang, "Jangan pergi, aku tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi selain dirimu. Maafkan aku Hae-ya, maafkan aku. Aku akan berubah, aku akan kembali menjadi Eunhyuk mu yang dulu lagi aku janji padamu Hae. Aku janji." Donghae tersenyum, ia menggenggam erat lengan Eunhyuk sebagai jawaban kalau ia tidak akan meninggalkannya.**

**FLASHBACK OFF**

**1 Week Later**

Belum ada perkembangan berarti dari keadaan Taeyong. Yixing tak pernah beranjak dari kamar Taeyong, ia selalu menemaninya dan menungguinya dengan sabar. Sepertinya rumah sakit adalah rumah kedua untuk Yixing. Jaejoong setiap hari datang menjenguk, namun sore hari dia pulang, Kris menjaga Taeyong saat malam. Yunho, Changmin, Kyuhyun setiap 2 hari sekali atau saat mereka sedang tidak sibuk, Yuta dan Jaehyun setiap pulang sekolah. Jeno juga setiap pulang sekolah dan saat libur kerja. Pelaksaan Summer Camp sudah selesai dan saat upacara penutupan hanya Kris yang mewakilinya.

"Sayang, apa kau mendengar Umma? Ada yang ingin Umma beritahukan kepadamu. Kenapa kau tidak mau bangun? Kau tidak merindukan Umma sayang? Bangun sayang Umma disini." Yixing mengusap lembut pipi Taeyong yang belum sadarkan diri. "Bangun sayang, Umma yakin kau bisa mendengar Umma. Umma mohon bangun." Yixing menggenggam tangan Taeyong dan tertidur di samping Taeyong. Tiba-tiba jemari Taeyong bergerak. Yixing yang merasakan itu terbangun. Ia terkejut campur senang Taeyong akhirnya sadar. Yixing segera memanggil dokter.

Karena kondisi Taeyong sudah bisa dikatakan stabil, dokter pun segera melakukan tindakan operasi untuk menghentikan pendarahannya. Yixing menelpon Jaejoong untuk memberitahu keadaan Yixing.

Yixing, Jaejoong, Kris dan Eun-Hae (mereka datang karena di telepon Jaejoong, Yunho, Chang-Kyu tidak datang karena masih ada urusan tapi mereka akan berjanji datang sore harinya, sedangkan Yu-Jae-Jeno masih sekolah, mereka akan datang sepulang sekolah) menunggu di depan ruang operasi dengan gelisah. Kris menggenggam tangan Yixing yang tampak sangat cemas. Setelah beberapa jam menunggu, akhirnya dokter keluar dari ruang operasi. "Dokter bagaimana dengan cucu saya Taeyong?"

"Operasi berjalan lancar tapi masih ada pembengkakan. Tinggal menunggu Taeyong sadar setelah itu kami akan melakukan tindakan selanjutnya. Kami akan melakukan CT Scan Ulang untuk memeriksa kembali keadaan Taeyong pasca operasi. Karena benturan itu mengenai syaraf matanya kami khawatir terjadi sesuatu dengan mata Taeyong." Tangis Yixing pecah antara lega dan khawatir, lega karena Taeyong bisa sembuh tapi khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu dengan mata Taeyong.

"B-Bagaimana kalau Taeyong buta Kris, b-bagaimana k-kalau sampai dia tak bisa melihat lagi?"Kris memeluk Yixing, menenangkan sekaligus minta Yixing untuk berhenti menangis,

"Tenanglah, operasi Taeyong berhasil, kau tidak perlu cemas Xing. Taeyong akan baik-baik saja, jika terjadi sesuatu dengan mata Taeyong, aku bersedia mendonorkan mataku untuknya, aku tidak akan membiarkan hal buruk terjadi pada anak kita. AKu rela menjadi buta asal Taeyong bisa melihat lagi. Aku janji."

Eunhyuk menatap Kris dengan pandangan lembut. Kejadian ini membuat Eunhyuk menyadari bahwa Kris benar-benar peduli dan mencintai Yixing juga Taeyong.

"Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Taeyong, Kris. aku takut."

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa dengan Taeyong. Kau jangan takut, aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk Taeyong termasuk mendonorkan mataku untuknya." Yixing mengangguk, agaknya ia sudah memaafkan Kris setelah melihat perjuangan Kris untuk meminta maaf padanya dan membuktikan bahwa dia sudah berubah.

Setelah dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan, Yixing kembali menunggu Taeyong dengan sabar. Ia duduk di samping Taeyong ditemani Kris, Jaejoong, Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Xing, kau makan dulu ya nak, kau belum makan dari tadi malam."Jaejoong menawarkan makanan pada Yixing. Yixing menggeleng. "Aku tidak lapar Umma."

"Kau harus makan Lay, nanti kalau kau sakit bagaimana?" Eunhyuk mencoba membujuk Yixing.

"Aku tidak butuh perhatianmu." Ucapya datar. Eunhyuk tersentak, hatinya sakit mendengar Yixing berkata seperti itu padanya. Kris hanya bisa menghela nafas begitu juga dengan Donghae. Melihat perubahan sikap Yixing pada Eunhyuk.

"Yixing, kau tidak boleh begitu, mereka orang tuamu juga sayang." Jaejoong meredam amarah Yixing pada Eunhyuk.

"Umma, aku benar-benar tak membutuhkan perhatian mereka. Perhatian mereka palsu."

"Ya sudah, tapi kau makan ya. Umma suapi. Kau tidak rindu Umma suapi?" Yixing berbalik menatap Jaejoong dengan senyum lembut.

"Ne, aku akan makan Umma, tapi Umma suapi aku." Jaejoong mengangguk, ia menyiapkan makanan yang ia bawa. Eunhyuk tak tahan melihat sikap Yixing yang terkesan tak menganggapnya ada, ia kemudian keluar tanpa berkata apa-apa. "Hyukkie kau mau kemana?" Tanya Jaejoong tapi tak digubris Eunhyuk.

"Aku akan menyusulnya."

"N-ne-ne.."Donghae pun menyusul hanya memandangnya Kris,ia tak mau berkomentar banyak, takut jika nanti malah menyinggung Yixing dan membuatnya marah, walau sebenarnya ia kasihan dengan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk berlari menuju tangga darurat, sampai di tangga darurat, ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan menangis. Ia meremas dadanya yang terasa sakit setelah mendapat perlakuan buruk dari Yixing. CKLEK!Donghae membuka pintu darurat itu dan melihat Eunhyuk yang menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia mendekati Eunhyuk dan berjongkok kemudian memeluknya.

"Menangislah, mungkin itu bisa membuatmu lebih lega. Aku mengerti perasaanmu saat ini. Kau pasti sedih karena sikap Yixing tapi dia seperti itu karena sakit hati selama ini telah dibohongi, seandainya sejak dulu kau mau jujur keadaannya tidak akan seperti ini Hyukkie." Eunhyuk tak menjawab,ia melesakkan kepalanya di dada Donghae dan terus terisak. "Aku yakin dia akan memaafkanmu dan kembali pada kita. Kau bersabarlah."

**SECOND CHANCE**

**3 days later**

Tidur Yixing terusik saat merasakan pergerakan dari terbangun, ia melihat Taeyong menggeliat kemudian membuka matanya perlahan.

"Halmeoni..Halmeoni..!"Panggil Taeyong.

"Baby kau sudah bangun? Kau sudah sadar sayang?" Yixing mengusap pipi Taeyong.

"Halmeoni kenapa disini gelap, Halmeoni kau dimana?" Tangan Taeyong terulur keatas mencoba menggapai sesuatu.

"Gelap? Gelap baby?"

"Gelap, aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Halmeoni dimana? Kau siapa? Halmeoni!"panggil Taeyong panic. Yixing lebih panic lagi, ia memencet tombol darurat berulang kali.

"Umma disini sayang, umma disini. Kau tenang ya, dokter seger kemari memeriksamu." Yixing menyambut tangan Taeyong dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Umma-umma, s-siapa Umma-ku? Halmeoni! Halmeoni!" Taeyong menangis meronta-ronta memanggil Jaejoong. Yixing menangis, ia tak tega melihat anaknya seperti orang kesetanan seperti itu. Tak berapa lama kemudian dokter pun datang bersama seorang suster, "Tolong anda keluar sebentar Tuan, kami akan memeriksa keadaan pasien." Dengan sedikit tidak rela Yixing pun keluar dan mereka segera memeriksa Taeyong dan memberinya obat penenang. Yixing menelpon Jaejoong dan Kris memberitahu keadaan Taeyong.

Beberapa saat kemudian dokter pun keluar. Yixing menghampirinya. "Bagaimana keadaan Taeyong dokter? Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Apa yang terjadi kenapa dia bilang gelap? Apa mungkin terjadi sesuatu dengan matanya?"

"Yang kami takutkan terjadi Tuan, pasien mengalami masalah dengan penglihatannya karena benturan itu. Kami akan melakukan CT Scan sekali lagi apakah pasien mengalami buta permanen atau buta sementara (saya nggak tau ini ada apa nggak, anggap saja ada-udah goggling nggak ketemu soalnya)."

"Jika Taeyong mengalami buta sementara, dia bisa sembuh kan dokter?"

"Tentu saja bisa, dengan terapi dan pengobatan Taeyong bisa kembali melihat."

"Tapi kalau dia mengalami buta permanen?"

"Jalan satu-satunya dengan operasi cangkok mata, jika tidak Taeyong tidak akan bisa melihat selamanya. Maaf." Tangis Yixing kembali pecah. Ia takut Taeyong akan mengalami buta permanen. "Harap anda bersabar Tuan. Kami akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya untuk kesembuhan Taeyong." Tubuh Yixing mendadak lemas, ia terhuyung ke belakang namun dengan cepat di tangkap Kris yang datang. "Yixing!"

"Kami akan membawa pasien untuk menjalani CT Scan. Permisi." Dokter Jun membungkuk dan meninggalkan Kris-Yixing diikuti sang suster yang mendorong bed Taeyong yang akan menjalani CT Scan. Kris membawa Yixing duduk. "Ada apa?"

"T-taeyong sudah sadar tapi d-dia mengalami masalah dengan matanya. Dokter bilang, Taeyong bisa saja mengalami kebutaan dan yang paling parah dia akan mengalami buta permanen. Jalan satu-satunya adalah dengan operasi cangkok kornea mata Kris."

"Aku sudah berjanji akan memberikan mataku untuk Taeyong jika memang itu yang harus terjadi. aku rela buta asal Taeyong bisa melihat lagi." Yixing menggeleng.

"Aniyo, kita akan cari donor mata untuk Taeyong. Aku akan mencari donor mata untuknya."

"Tapi Xing.."

"Aku membutuhkanmu Kris, aku tidak ingin kau berkorban sejauh ini. Kita akan mencari bersama-sama donor mata untuk Taeyong jika tidak dapat menemukan donor mata untuk Taeyong, aku memberikan semua keputusan padamu." Kris mengangguk, ia memeluk Yixing mencoba menenangkannya.

**SECOND CHANCE**

Setelah menjalani CT Scan, Taeyong di kembalikan ke ruang perawatan ditemani Jaejoong, Yixing dan juga Kris. Taeyong menggeliat, ia memegang kepalanya yang sedikit nyeri. Jaejoong tak bisa menahan kesedihan melihat cucu kesayangannya mengalami kebutaan.

"Halmeoni?Apa itu kau?"Tanya Taeyong,Taeyong menyentuh perban yang menutupi matanya."Ne,Yongie,ini Halmeoni."

"Halmeoni kau tadi dimana? Aku takut Halmeoni."

"Halmeoni tadi pulang sebentar sayang mengambil pakaianmu."

"Halmeoni mataku kenapa? Kau pasti terkejut melihat keadaanku saat ini?" Jaejoong mengusap airmatanya kemudian mendekati Taeyong.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir sayang, ini hanya sementara saja. Halmeoni akan mencarikan dokter terbaik untukmu sayang."

"Aku baik-baik saja kan Halmeoni? Aku tidak buta kan Halmeoni?"

"Tentu saja tidak sayang. Beberapa hari lagi kau pasti akan sembuh."

"Halmeoni, tadi ada orang yang menungguku dan dia bilang kalau dia Umma-ku. Apa benar dia Umma-ku, bukankah Umma-ku sudah meninggal?" Yixing membekap mulutnya tak percaya, Taeyong menganggap bahwa dirinya sudah meninggal. Kris merangkul Yixing untuk menenangkannya.

Jaejoong menggeleng, ia menggenggam tangan Taeyong erat, "Belum sayang, mereka belum meninggal, mereka masih hidup. Sekarang mereka disini, mereka orang tuamu sayang."

"Benarkah itu? Siapa mereka Halmeoni?Kenapa mereka baru datang sekarang?Kenapa mereka tak pernah menemuiku?"

"Sayang, Halmeoni pernah berjanji padamu akan menceritakan sesuatu padamu saat kau berusia 17 tahun."

"Ne, cerita tentang apa Halmeoni?"

"Mengenai orang tuamu sayang. Halmeoni ingin memberitahu padamu kalau mereka masih hidup. Terjadi sesuatu kesalahpahaman hingga mereka tidak bisa menemuimu dalam waktu 16 tahun ini. Halmeoni tak bisa bercerita banyak karena kau masih sakit tapi kalau kau sudah sembuh, Halmeoni akan menceritakan semua padamu. Halmeoni janji, yang penting sekarang yang harus kau tahu bahwa orang tuamu masih hidup dan sekarang mereka disini. Mereka menunggumu selama kau sakit, bahkan Umma-mu tidak pernah beranjak dari kamarmu karena ia ingin, orang yang kau lihat saat kau sadar adalah dia."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa melihat Halmeoni. Aku ingin melihat Umma dan Appa-ku. Aku ingin melihat mereka."

"Kau sudah pernah melihat mereka sayang. Kau tahu konselor Lee dan Konselor Kris kan? Mereka Appa dan Umma-mu sayang. Mereka orang tuamu."

"Aku ingin melihat mereka Halmeoni, aku ingin melihat mereka lagi." Taeyong mencoba membuka perbannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Taeyong, kau tak boleh melepaskan itu!"

"Baby jangan, biarkan saja sayang, kau tidak boleh melepasnya sebelum dokter yang melepasnya." Yixing ikut melarang Taeyong, namun Taeyong tak bergeming ia terus mencoba membuka perbannya.

"Lepaskan aku, aku ingin melihat kalian." Kris ikut membantu tapi terlambat Taeyong sudah membuka perbannya juga kapasnya. Ia mencoba membuka matanya tapi masih gelap.

"Taeyong, bagaimana bisa kau melepas perban itu begitu saja? Dokter-dokter." Panggil Kris.

"Apa yang terjadi? mataku kenapa? Kenapa tak bisa melihat? Tadi gelap kenapa sekarang masih gelap. Andwee!" Taeyong meronta lagi, ia masih tak percaya bahwa ia belum bisa melihat, ia terus memegangi matanya dan berharap agar ia bisa melihat lagi.

Tak berapa kemudian dokter pun datang, "Baringkan dia."

"Dokter kenapa mataku seperti ini?" Taeyong terus meronta dan menangis sambil memegangi matanya. Jaejoong dan Yixing ikut menangis melihat keadaan Taeyong, "Kenapa mataku seperti ini? Apa yang terjadi dengan mataku?"

"Aku akan memberinya suntikan penenang." Dokter memberi suntikan penenang untuk Taeyong dan kembali memasang perban di mata Taeyong. Hal itu mereka lakukan agar mata Taeyong istirahat sampai ada tindakan lanjutan.

.

.

Jaejoong, Yixing, Kris berada di ruangan dokter Jun untuk mengetahui keadaan Taeyong. Dokter Jun memperlihatkan hasil CT Scan-nya pada mereka bertiga.

"Dari hasil CT Scan, terjadi sesuatu dengan mata Taeyong dan benturan itu menyebabkan kebutaan permanen pada Taeyong. Jalan satu-satunya dengan operasi cangkok mata. Kami sudah memeriksanya 2 kali dan hasilnya sama. Maafkan kami, kami sudah berusaha sekuat kami tapi kenyataannya memang seperti ini."

"Tolong kami mencarikan donor mata untuk Taeyong dokter. Jangan katakan apapun pada Taeyong kalau dia menderita kebutaan permanen. "

"Baik Tuan Jung. Kami akan membantu anda mencari donor mata untuk Taeyong."

"Terima kasih dokter." Rasanya sudah habis airmata Yixing, ia tak lagi menangis tapi saat ini hatinya benar-benar sakit menerima kenyataan bahwa putranya mengalami kebutaan permanen tapi ia bertekad harus kuat untuk Taeyong dan mencarikan donor mata untuk Taeyong.

**SECOND CHANCE**

Yixing menyuapi Taeyong dengan pelan-pelan. Beberapa hari ini Taeyong memilih diam, tak banyak bicara, bahkan ketika Yun-Jae, Chang-Kyu, Jae-Yu dan Jeno datang menjenguk ia tak banyak bicara ia lebih banyak mengangguk dan menggeleng. Mereka bisa memaklumi itu, beruntung bagi Yixing dan Kris, Taeyong tak menolak kehadiran mereka berdua, ia mau menerima bahwa dirinya dan Kris adalah Appa dan Umma-nya

"Sayang, Umma dan Appa akan mencarikan dokter terbaik untukmu. Bahkan kalau kita harus pergi ke luar negeri, kita akan kesana. Appa-mu bilang dia punya teman seorang dokter mata di Vancouver. Kalau kau sudah lebih baik kita akan kesana dan berobat."

"Aku tidak mau pergi." Ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"Sayang, kita kesana untuk berobat. Kita akan mengobati matamu dan menyembuhkannya. Kau akan bisa melihat lagi sayang."

"Kalau aku pergi, apa yang Umma lakukan? Apa yang akan Umma lakukan kalau mereka bilang, aku tidak akan bisa melihat lagi? Apa yang akan Umma lakukan kalau mereka bilang aku tidak bisa dance lagi."

"Jadi kau tidak mau pergi karena kau takut? Kau takut akan mendengar hal itu?"

"Ya,aku takut. Aku takut sampai setengah mati. Aku tidak punya rasa percaya diri lagi. Aku punya mimpi, harapan yang ingin wujudkan saat ini. Kalau mereka bilang aku tidak bisa melihat lagi, aku tidak punya rasa percaya diri dan kehilangan semuanya."

"Sayang, jangan takut. Umma-Appa, Halmeoni-Harabeoji, Imo Kyu, Changmin samchon, Jaehyun, Yuta, Jeno, mereka akan selalu berada didekatmu dan akan selalu memberimu dukungan, kekuatan. Kau tidak akan sendiri sayang."

Taeyong menyibak selimutnya dan mencoba turun dari bed-nya. "Baby kau mau kemana? Baby?"

"Aku ingin keluar Umma, aku ingin keluar. Aku ingin sendiri. Untuk saat ini biarkan aku sendiri. Jangan ikuti aku."

"Kau mau kemana sayang? Umma temani ya? Kau ingin kemana katakan pada Umma." Taeyong turun dari bed-nya tapi ia terjatuh. Yixing menjerit, "Taeyong!" Yixing menghampiri Taeyong dan membantunya berdiri. Taeyong menepis tangan Yixing dan berjalan perlahan, ia menggerakan tangannya ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk meraba-raba benda yang ada disekitarnya. "Baby!"

"Lepaskan aku Umma. Aku ingin keluar sendiri, aku ingin sendirian." Yixing menghela nafas, ia ingin berlari dan memegang Taeyong tapi saat ini Taeyong menolak. Yixing melihat Taeyong menabrak pintu keluar, "Tae.."pelan-pelan ia mengikutinya dari belakang.

Taeyong menyusuri lorong rumah sakit dengan langkah pelan dan tangan yang bergerak tak tentu arah untuk mencari benda yang bisa ia gunakan sebagai sandaran. Tiba-tiba tangannya menabrak sesuatu, tubuh manusia. Tangannya menabrak dada bidang seorang, ia merabanya dan menyentuh pipi namja yang ada di depannya. Setelah ia tahu si pemilik dada bidang itu, Taeyong menjauhkan tangannya kemudian ia berlalu melewati namja itu.

"Jadi, apa kau menyerah?" Taeyong berhenti, "Kalau kau menyerah tanpa memulai,katakan saja padaku sekarang." Namja yang ternyata tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Johnny, ia tersenyum sinis pada Taeyong. "Jadi hanya ini kemampuan seorang Jung Taeyong. Aku kira dia lebih kuat dari yang ku kira ternyata dia tak lebih dari pengecut."

"AKu tidak butuh nasihat atau apapun darimu. Aku tidak peduli apapun katamu."Johnny berjalan mendekati Taeyong dan berbicara di dekat telinga Taeyong.

"Benarkah kau tak peduli?Baiklah Kalau itu maumu,siapkan surat pengunduran dirimu pada pelatih Kangta. Aku akan menggantikan posisimu sebagai leader dan rapper di grup kita. Mudah sekali mengambil posisi itu darimu setelah sekian lama kau mempertahankannya tapi dengan mudahnya kau melepasnya. Terima kasih Jung Taeyong. Satu lagi, Yuta begitu manis akhir-akhir ini, dia belum disentuh siapapunkan?Bagaimana kalau aku jadi orang pertama yang menyentuhnya? Pasti akan menyenangkan jadi orang pertama yang mendapatkan 'itu' dari Yuta?" Taeyong mengeratkan pegangannya pada tiang rumah sakit. Johnny menyeringai, "Jeno sebenarnya manis juga, eumm kalau kau bermain dengan dia juga, kau tidak marah kan?"

"Kurang ajar,kalau sampai kau berani menyentuh mereka, aku akan membunuhmu."

"Membunuhku? Melihat saja tidak bisa? Kau sudah buta Taeyong, jangan harap kau bisa melindungi mereka seperti yang kau lakukan dulu." BRUKK! Johnny menabrak Taeyong hingga Taeyong terjatuh. "Ups maaf, sengaja." Ucap Johnny sambil berlalu.

Jeno melihat dari jauh Johnny mendorong Taeyong hingga Taeyong terjatuh dan Johnny melenggang pergi. "Taeyong!"panggil Jeno. Ia berlari menghampiri Taeyong dan membantunya berdiri."Kau tidak apa-apa?" Taeyong menggeleng. "Perban matamu basah, kau menangis Tae?" Lagi-lagi ia menggeleng. "Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku. Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kalau aku buta, apa kau akan terus bersamaku? Kalau aku tidak bisa melihat lagi apa kau tetap akan disampingku? Bagaimana aku bisa mejagamu kalau aku saja tidak bisa menjaga diriku sendiri?"

"Kau bicara apa? Kau akan sembuh Taeyong, kau akan sembuh."

"AKu berjanji akan menjagamu dan Yuta hyung tapi sekarang melindungi diriku sendiri saja aku tidak bisa, bagaimana aku bisa melindungi kalian berdua?"

"Kau akan sembuh dan akan melindungi kami berdua." Taeyong memeluk Jeno dan menangis. Ia menangisi dirinya yang saat ini tak berdaya karena keadaannya. Yixing melihat mereka dari jauh, 'Umma akan berjuang untukmu sayang.'

.

.

"Aaaa… buka mulutmu Taeyong, aku pegal tau dari tadi memegang es krim tapi kau tak kunjung membuka mulutmu." Ucap Jeno sebal. Taeyong terkekeh, ia membayangkan kalau saat ini Jeno tengah mempoutkan bibirnya sebal.

"AKu sudah kenyang sayang. Es krim itu kau saja yang habiskan." goda Taeyong.

"Yak kau ini. Kau baru makan 2 sendok dan kau bilang kau sudah kenyang. Kau ingin ku bunuh ya?"

"Bunuh aku dengan cintamu." PLAKK! Jeno menggeplak lengan Taeyong. "Oww sakit.. oww.. arrghh sakit.." Taeyong berpura-pura merintih kesakitan.

"T-Taeyong k-kau baik-baik saja? mana yang sakit? Mana yang sakit?" Jeno terlihat panic. Ia memegang lengan Taeyong yang baru saja ia pukul. Taeyong tersenyum, ia berniat mengerjai Jeno. "Cium aku, kalau kau menciumku sakitnya pasti hilang."

"Huh? Menciummu? Tidak mau, kau pasti membohongiku, aku tidak mau." Tolak Jeno. Tapi Taeyong tak kehabisan akal. Lagi-lagi ia merintih kesakitan, "Oww sakit.. uhh pasti merah ini,sakit.."

"S-sakit lagi. Ya-ya jangan begitu. B-baik a-aku akan mencium-mu." CUP! Jeno mencium pipi Taeyong, "S-sudah baikan?" Taeyong menggeleng, ia menunjuk bibirnya. "MWO!"

"Aduhh sakit.." rintih Taeyong bohong. Jeno terlihat bingung tapi dengan terpaksa ia mencium bibir Taeyong. CUP! Dan tiba-tiba tangan Taeyong menahan ciuman Jeno dengan memegang kedua pipinya. Jeno terbelalak. Taeyong melepas ciumannya sejenak kemudian kembali mencium Jeno. Mereka berciuman cukup intens hingga frech kiss. Setelah merasa kehabisan oksigen Jeno memukul lengan Taeyong dan Taeyong pun melepas ciumannya. Wajah Jeno memerah, nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku."Pinta Taeyong. Jeno mengangguk."Sepertinya aku mulai menyukaimu."Jeno tersenyum. Taeyong merengkuhnya dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Apapun yang terjadi jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Ne, aku janji." Taeyong melepas pelukannya dan disaat itu juga Jeno mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya. Sebuah kaling dengan bandul logo maze exo. Kemudian ia memakaikannya pada Taeyong. "Eh.. apa ini?" Taeyong meraba kalung yang dipakaikan Jeno untuknya.

"Kalung, kalung itu akan melindungimu Taeyong. Selama kau memakai kalung ini, kau akan terlindungi. Jangan sampai ini lepas. Janji?" Jeno mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Taeyong. "Janji." Ucap Taeyong. Jeno menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Taeyong.

"Taeyong, aku merindukan orang tuaku." Ucap Jeno sambil menghela nafas.

"Kau kan bisa mengunjungi makamnya kalau kau merindukannya. Apa kau mau aku temani?" Jeno menggeleng.

"Aku ingin bertemu mereka tapi bukan dalam mimpi. Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu mereka."

"Kau ini bicara apa, jangan membuatku takut."

"Berjanjilah kalau aku pergi, kau tidak akan sedih dan kau akan mengunjungiku bersama Yuta hyung sebagai sepasang kekasih."

"Jeno, jangan bicara macam-macam. Sudah diam jangan bicara lagi. Kau tidak akan kemana-mana dan kau akan tetap disampingku, selamanya."

"Janji dulu baru aku akan diam."

"Hah kau ini. Ne-ne aku janji. Puas kau." Jeno menggenggam erat tangan Taeyong, seolah hari esok tidak akan ada lagi.

.

.

"Aku pulang dulu, besok aku kesini lagi. Ingat kau tidak boleh menyerah. Aku akan terus mendukungmu. Fighting!" Jeno berpamitan pada Taeyong.

"Ne, siap kapten."

"T-Tuan Lee, saya pulang dulu." Pamit Jeno pada Yixing.

"Ne, hati-hati." Jeno melepas genggaman Taeyong. Entah kenapa bagi Taeyong itu terasa berat sekali, ia tak mau Jeno pergi hingga pintu tertutup tangan Taeyong masih terulur. Ia menyentuh bandul kalungnya dan menggengamnya erat.

**SECOND CHANCE**

Setelah dari rumah sakit Jeno masuk kerja terlebih dahulu dan Pukul 10.30 Jeno pulang kerja. Ia berjalan menuju rumahnya melewati jalan memutar karena jalan biasanya sedang ditutup karena ada perbaikan. Jalan yang dia lewati kali ini yang cukup sepi. Saat ia berjalan melewati mini market, ia melihat seorang namja yang dicegat segerombol namja yang berjumlah 4- 5 orang dijalanan sepi, ia juga melihat mobil menunggu mereka. Sepertinya namja itu baru saja belanja, dilihat dari kantung belanja yang dia bawa. Jeno menajamkan penglihatannya dan ternyata namja yang diganggu itu adalah Yuta. Yuta terus memberontak saat akan dibawa ke mobil. Jeno berlari dan mencoba menyelamatkan Yuta. "Hyung!" teriak Jeno. Ia merengsek masuk dalam kerumunan dan melepaskan Yuta dari cengkraman para namja itu, ia juga mengarahkan tendangannya pada namja yang ada di depannya hingga namja itu jatuh tersungkur "Hyung larilah. Cari bantuan."

"Jeno.."

"Cepat pergi…" Yuta mengangguk kemudian berlari menjauh dan menghilang tak lama setelahnya. Jeno mengabil posisi kuda-kuda dengan tangan terkepal dan mengarah ke mereka berlima.

"Kau berani melawan kami, anak kecil." ucap namja yang bernama KiJoon pada Jeno. Jujur Jeno ketakutan tapi mau bagaimana lagi ia sudah terkepung ia hanya bisa menunggu bantuan datang. "Tangkap dia, yang tadi biarkan saja, namja ini tak kalah manisnya dengan yang tadi."perintah Seulong. Daesung dan Leekyung menangkap Jeno. Jeno berusaha melepaskan diri namun kepalanya dipukul dari belakang oleh Ilhoon hingga ia pingsan. Jeno pun dibawa dengan mobil dan pergi dari tepat itu. Yuta pun segera keluar dari persembunyiannya, ia merekam semua yang terjadi dan juga memfoto mobil itu. Dengan tubuh gemetar ia menelpon Changmin.

Tut-tut-tut-tut "Angkat Appa!" PIP! _"Yeoboseyo, Yuta sayang, ada apa? Kau jadi menginap dirumah Jisung kan?"_

"N-ne ap-appa." Jawabnya gemetar ketakutan.

_"Kau kenapa? Ada apa? Yuta kau dimana?" Tanya Changmin panic._

"A-appa t-tolong aku.." ucap Yuta dengan nada gemetar.

_"K-kau dimana? Jangan buat Appa khawatir."_

"A-aku di m-mini market dekat r-rumah J-Jisung. A-appa to-tolong. J-Jeno diculik." Ucap Yuta ketakutan.

_"Appa akan kesitu jangan kemana-mana."_

"Ne-ne A-Appa." PIP! Yuta mematikan ponselnya, ia bergetar ketakutan. Keringat dingin keluar dari pelipisnya. Ia tetap bersembunyi dan menunggu Changmin datang.

.

.

Jeno dibawa ke gedung tua yang tempatnya jauh dari kota. Mereka berlima masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan seperti markas mereka dan membawa Jeno ke dalam sebuah kamar. Tubuhnya dibawa seperti karung beras dan dijatuhkan begitu saja di bed berukuran kingsize dikamar itu. "Akkhh.." Jeno mulai sadarkan diri. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan memegang kepala belakangnya yang terasa masih nyeri. Jeno pun benar-benar membuka matanya. Ia melihat kelima namja itu berdiri di hadapannya dan terkekeh melihat Jeno. Ia ketakutan, Jeno meringkuk di dekat headboard. 'Tolong aku siapa saja.' gumam Jeno.

"Let's play boys!" ajak Kijoon. Mereka berlima melucuti pakaian masing-masing hingga mereka full naked dan berjalan mendekati Jeno yang semakin ketakutan. "Jangan mendekat. Pergi!" Jeno melompat dari bed tapi ia terdesak di pojok dan tak bisa bergerak lagi. Ia ditarik Seulong dan Daesung.

"Andwee! Jangan sentuh aku. Pergi!" ronta Jeno tapi mereka malah semakin terkekeh.

"Ayo manis, kalau kau tidak melawan, kami akan memberikanmu kenikmatan."

"Andwee-andwee!" BRUKK! Lagi-lagi tubuh Jeno dilempar ke bed. Kedua tangannya dipegang Daesung dan Seulong, ia dtindih Kijoon. Kakinya juga ditahan Leekyung dan Ilhoon.

"Jangan sentuh aku, pergi, pergi kalian!" airmata Jeno mengalir deras, ia benar-benar ketakutan setengah mati saat ini. SREAK! Kemejanya dirobek paksa oleh Kijoon. Kijoon menyeringai. "Are you ready babe?" mereka semua tertawa. "Watch it!"

"Andwee!" jerit Jeno dan malam itu merupakan malam yang sangat kelabu untuk Jeno.

**TBC**

**Maaf ceritanya semakin gaje. **

**Butuh review buat perbaikan. Jangan bash author ya, author juga kerja keras lo buat cerita ini. **

**terima kasih untuk selalu menunggu update'an cerita ini. **

**maaf kalo banyak typo bertebaran. buat para pembaca setia ff ku terima kasih banyak  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Title [ **Second Chance** ]**

**Author [ Takii_yuuki]**

**Genre [ angst, drama, hurt/comfort, yaoi,family, friendship, romance]**

**Main cast : **

**Zhang Yixing/Lay,Wu Yifan/Kris  
><strong>

**Kim Jaejoong,Jung Yunho**

**Shim Changmin,Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

**Zhoumi**

**New Cast : SMRookies - Taeyong, Yuta, Jaehyun, Johnny, Jeno  
><strong>

**And other character..**

**Rating : M**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent, saya hanya pinjam nama.**

** bb saya, siapa tau ingin berteman dengan saya : 5189737F**

**Warning : cerita ini mengandung unsur boys x boys, don't like don't read, typo bertebaran. **

**Rape scene/ BDSM/ hurt**

**Mohon maaf. #deepbow kalau tidak suka silahkan di[x] ya, jangan bash author ya, saling menghargai. **

**author menulis juga gak mudah. terima kasih pengertiannya. **

****Ini aku bagi jadi 2 part soalnya ceritanya panjang bgt jadi aku bagi jadi 2. banyak konflik bathinya Taeyong, jadi mungkin akan sangat membosankan.**. **

**Ini part kedua**

**maaf kalau ceritanya jelek, hehehe, author sudah berusaha keras. terima kasih atas perhatiannya  
><strong>

**SECOND CHANCE**

"Umma, aku ingin ke toilet."

"Ne sayang." Yixing membantu Taeyong berdiri tiba-tiba KLING! Kalung Taeyong terlepas. Taeyong berhenti. "Ada apa sayang?" Tanya Yixing.

"Kalungku lepas Umma." Yixing melihat kebawah dan benar kalung Taeyong lepas. Yixing mengambilnya. "Sepertinya putus baby." Yixing memperhatikan kalung itu dan ada satu bagian yang putus.

"P-Putus?" Tanya Taeyong tak percaya.

"Iya sayang, ada yang putus." DEG! Taeyong meremas dadanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut nyeri.

"Handphone Umma,tolong handphoneku."

"Ne, Umma ambilkan." Yixing mengambil handphone Taeyong.

"T-tolong telepon Jeno, Umma."

"Jeno? Baiklah." Yixing mencari nomor Jeno dan mendialnya. Taeyong mengambil handphonenya dan menunggu teleponnya diangkat Jeno.

Tut-tut-tut-tut-tut.. tak ada yang mengangkat. "Tolong dial lagi Umma." Yixing terlihat bingung, Taeyong mulai khawatir, perasaannya tidak enak kali ini. Yixing mendial lagi.

Tut-tut-tut-tut-tut.. lagi-lagi tak ada yang mengangkat. Handphone Jeno tergeletak agak jauh dari bed tempat Jeno diperkosa beramai-ramai. Handphone itu saksi bisu saat Jeno disodomi oleh para namja itu.

'Taeyong calling…' handphone Jeno terus bergetar namun suara getaran itu diredam suara desahan Jeno dan kekehan dari para namja itu.

"Tidak ada yang menjawab Umma."

"Mungkin Jeno sudah tidur sayang." Taeyong menggeleng keras. "Meskipun dia tidur, dia tak akan lupa mengangkat teleponku."

"Umma harus bagaimana sayang?" Taeyong merasakan firasatnya buruk pada Jeno. "Telepon Jeno terus Umma, telepon dia sampai di angkat."

"Y-Ye?" Yixing mengangguk.

.

.

Changmin melajukan kendaraannya dengan kecepatan penuh dan tak berapa lama kemudian, ia sampai. Yuta melihat Appa-nya datang dan ia segera keluar dari persembunyian. Sebelum Appa-nya masuk ke mini market ia keluar dari persembunyiannya. "Appa!" panggil Yuta. Changmin menoleh kearah suara dan melihat Yuta berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ia melihat Yuta gemetar dengan pakaian yang basah karena keringat. Changmin berlari menghampiri Yuta.

"Apa yang terjadi? kau kenapa sayang?" Yuta menyerahkan ponselnya pada Changmin dan Changmin pun membuka videonya. "MWO!"

"J-Jeno diculik Appa. T-tolong dia."

"Kita ke kantor polisi sekarang." Yuta mengangguk, mereka segera pergi ke kantor polisi.

.

.

Tut-tut-tut-tut-tut.. "Sudah lebih dari 20 kali sayang tapi tidak ada yang mengangkat juga." Yixing tak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang. Jeno tak bisa dihubungi, iajuga tak memiliki keluarga, Yixing bingung harus menghubungi siapa lagi.

CKLEK! Kris datang menjelang pagi. Pekerjaannya yang menumpuk membuatnya tidak bisa menunggu Taeyong malam itu jadi ia datang malam jelang pagi. "Lo kalian belum tidur?" Kris terkejut melihat Yixing dan Taeyong yang masih terjaga.

"Kris, baru selesai pekerjaanmu? Kalau kau lelah kau bisa kesini paginya."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kenapa kalian belum tidur? Ada apa?" Kris duduk disamping Taeyong.

"Taeyong menghubungi Jeno dari tadi tapi tidak ada yang menjawab." Yixing mencoba menghubungi Jeno lagi.

"Mungkin dia tidur baby." Kris mencoba menenangkan Taeyong, "Tanganmu dingin sekali." Kris menggosok-gosokkan tangannya dengan tangan Taeyong agar hangat.

"Dia tidak pernah tidak mengangkat teleponku meskipun dia tidur Appa." Sanggah Taeyong. "Meskipun dia sudah tidur jam berapapun aku menelpon dia pasti mengangkatnya.

"Appa harus bagaimana sekarang? Apa Appa harus menghubungi tempat kerjanya?"

"Tadi sudah kuhubungi tapi mereka bilang Jeno sudah pulang sejak pukul 10.30 tadi." Jawab Yixing.

"Sekarang pukul 3 tapi tak ada kabar tentang dia Appa." Taeyong mulai khawatir. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pelipsnya. Jantungnya berdetak semakin tak karuan. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya mulai mengejang.

"Taeyong! / Baby!" seru Yixing dan Kris bersamaan. Yixing panic begitu juga dengan Kris, mereka segera memanggil dokter.

.

.

Sudah hampir 4 jam lebih mereka memperkosa Jeno. Berbagai gaya mereka coba satu, berulang kali mereka orgasme begitu juga dengan Jeno, ia sudah pingsan berkali-kali tapi belum ada tanda mereka akan berhenti. Justru semakin menjadi. "AKH!" Jeno kembali menjerit saat Daesung menggigit bahunya dan menjilatinya dengan penuh nafsu. Ilhoon kembali menarik dagu Jeno dan tanpa aba-aba memasukkan kejantanannya kedalam mulut Jeno yang terbuka.

Jeno tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mencoba melepaskan milik Ilhoon didalam mulutnya saat ini, karena keadaannya yang tidak memungkinkan dirinya untuk melawan, terutama dengan kedua tangannya yang terikat tali. Jeno berusaha untuk menggerakkan kepalanya agar kejantanan milik ilhoon keluar dari dalam mulutnya. Tapi sayang, Seulong yang menyadari hal itu langsung mencengkram kepala Jeno agar tetap diam ditempatnya. Alhasil Jeno hanya bisa pasrah, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, walaupun ia kembali meminta belas kasihan melalui manik matanya pada Seulong yang hanya berakhir dengan penolakkan.

"Hmmhhh! Hmmmhhh!" '**T-Taeyong, tolong aku,**' panggil Jeno dalam hati, berharap kekasihnya itu mendengar panggilannya jika itu adalah hal yang mungkin. Ia ingin Taeyong atau siapapun ada disini dan menolongnya.

.

.

"Taeyong sadar baby, Taeyong!" tubuh Taeyong mengejang, ototnya mendadak kaku dan dokter sulit menyuntikkan obat penenang untuknya.

"Baby kau kenapa?" Yixing terlihat sangat panic saat ini. Ia terus berdo'a demi keselamatan anaknya.

.

.

"_Fuck_ ohh! _So good bitch. _teruslah aahhh seperti itu _bitch _mhhh," racau Ilhoon nikmat.

KiJoon mulai memasukkan junior _Jeno_ itu kedalam mulutnya yang hangat dan basah. Jeno mengerang dengan keras. Ia semakin kuat mengulum dan menghisap benda keras milik _Jeno _yang berada didalam mulutnya itu, begitu juga dengan Ilhoon yang semakin mempercepat gerakkan pinggulnya. Jeno mengerang keras saat ia mencapai klimaksnya, semua cairannya masuk kedalam mulut Kijoon dan langsung ditelan oleh KiJoon.

"Oh _fuck_!" maki Ilhoon merasakan getaran kembali pada kejantanannya saat Jeno klimaks. Ilhoon yang hampir mencapai batasnya mulai melepaskan kejantanannya dari dalam mulut Jeno, ia lalu mengocok miliknya sendiri didepan wajah Jeno yang terlihat kelelahan. **Crot Crot Crot **Ilhoon akhinya memuntahan semua spermanya dan mengenai wajah Jeno dan bahkan juga mengenai rambutnya.

Leekyung langsung mengambil alih tubuh Jeno, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jeno dan menciuminya dengan penuh nafsu, di sisi lain, Daesung mulai merangkak menuju samping kanan Jeno dan memainkan dada dan nipple Jeno dengan mulut dan lidahnya.

Seulong kembali memasukkan juniornya dalam hole Jeno "Mmhh~ sungguh sempit lubangmu _bitch.._ Ahhh~ nikmat sekali," desah Seulong seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menutup kedua matanya, merasakan betapa hangat dan sempitnya lubang Jeno yang membungkus kejantanannya didalam sana. Seulong menarik kembali miliknya dari dalam lubang Jeno, namun hanya kepala kejantanannya saja yang kini berada didalam lubang Jeno. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, Seulong mendorong keras pinggulnya, membuat miliknya masuk kembali pada lubang Jeno sepenuhnya.

"AAGGHH! hentikan! Hentikan… sakit sekali!" pekik Jeno kesakitan kembali saat Seulong menyodok lubangnya dengan cukup keras tadi.

"Ohhh _so_ _fucking good bitch_~ ahh mmhhh!" lenguh Seulong tidak mempedulikan tangisan Jeno dan malah mulai menggenjot lubang Jeno dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan. Seulong mulai mempercepat gerakkan pinggulnya yang maju mundur saat ia merasa akan mencapai klimaksnya. Dan dengan sekali hentakkan yang dalam dan panjang, Seulong memuntahkan cairannya didalam lubang Jeno. Seulong berdiam diri sejenak setelah mencapai klimaksnya barusan dan mulai mengambil napas yang dalam. Seulong pun menarik miliknya dengan pelan dari lubang Jeno, membuat beberapa cairannya mulai keluar dari sana. Seulong lalu bertukar posisi dengan Kijoon, Kijoon yang memegang kedua paha Jeno dan melebarkannya di posisinya sekarang.

Kijoon mulai mengangkat tubuh lemas Jeno dalam pelukannya. Kepala Jeno bersandar pada bahu Kijoon saat Kijoon mengangkat tubuhnya. Ia mengangkat pantat Jeno agak tinggi dan menariknya. Tepat dibawah pantat Jeno terdapat kejantanan Kijoon yang sudah berdiri mengacung tegak.

Kijoon pun mulai menurunkan pantat Jeno dan menaikkan pinggulnya sendiri untuk mempertemukan lubang Jeno dengan kejantanan miliknya. Begitu kepala kejantanan Kijoon masuk kedalam lubang Jeno, Kijoon melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada pantat Jeno, alhasil pantat Jeno terdorong kebawah dengan keras. Membuat kejantanan milik Kijoon langsung tertanam sempurna kedalam lubang Jeno sekali hentak, hentakannya juga sukses menyentuh titik prostat Jeno. Tubuh Jeno tersentak kaget, ia refleks memeluk leher Kijoon dengan erat dan mendesah sejadi-jadinya saat kejantanan Kijoon menyentuh titiknya berkali-kali.

"Aangghh! Sakit… mhhh! Sakit hhahh sakit sekalihhh…keluarkan..ahh" kata Jeno dengan tarikan napas beratnya.

"_So tight bitch_… ohhh _fuck_! Lubang hangatmu menelan semua milikku. Kau bisa merasakannya kan hah? Kau bisa merasakan milikku didalam sana?" desis Kijoon disela-sela kenikmatannya yang mendera pada kejantanannya didalam lubang sempit Jeno.

Leekyung mulai bersiap dibelakang Jeno, ia terlebih dahulu menciumi punggung Jeno dengan lembut dan menjilati bahunya dengan gaya erotis. "An-dweehh! Andweee!" Jeno melenguh nikmat sebelum akhirnya raut wajahnya berubah. Leekyung mulai memasukkan miliknya kedalam lubangnya yang sudah penuh. Jeno tidak bisa menghentikan suara jeritan kesakitannya lagi saat milik Leekyung menerobos masuk pada lubangnya dan kemudian setelahnya, kedua kejantanan besar nan panjang itu bergerak didalam sana.

"AKHHH! HUAAHHH SAKIT MMHH! KELUARKANNNN AKKHHH!" teriak Jeno tidak terkendali.

Leekyung mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jeno. "Uhuh~ aku tidak mau _babe_… lubangmu terlalu nikmat aahhhh~ sungguh sangat sempit sekali _ugghh.._ dinding rektummu bahkan mulai mencengkram milikku didalam sana" gumamnya pelan dengan suara serak sexynya. Leekyung lalu memegang pinggang ramping Jeno dan mulai kembali memaju mundurkan pinggulnya yang berlawanan arah dengan gerakkan in out Kijoon. Jeno kembali menjerit sakit namun suara jeritan Jeno terbungkan oleh ciuman Seulong yang kini sudah berada tepat dibelakang Kijoon atau dihadapannya. Seulong menciumnya dengan ganas dan berhasil membungkam teriakkan dan jeritan rasa sakit Jeno. Jeno menangis namun Seulong tak begitu mempedulikannya. Leekyung dan Kijoon mulai mengerang dan mendesah nikmat sejadi-jadinya saat milik mereka saling bergesekkan satu sama lainnya dan juga dengan dinding rektum Jeno yang memijat-mijat milik mereka didalam sana..

Daesung menyedot-nyedot Junior Jeno yang sudah sangat memerah itu. Lalu, Leekyung mengeluarkan penisnya hingga tersisa kepalanya saja dan Seulong memposisikan juniornya di depan lubang Jeno. Jeno terbelalak, holenya akan dimasuki 3 orang, ia menggeleng keras namun terlambat. Seulong masuk bersamaan dengan milik Leekyung. Jeno menjerit sekeras-kerasnya hingga suaranya habis."Aaaakhhhhh! Sakithhhhhh!" Jeno merasa holenya terbelah dan remuk, cairan merah pekat keluar deras dari holenya. Ia tak mampu lagi menahan sakitnya. Kepalanya merasa hampir pecah.

Ilhoon menyambar bibir Jeno dan menciumnya dengan ganas. "Ghh..fuck~ lubangmu sungguh ketathh..ohh~"

"Daesungie kau tidak mau ikut? Hole namja ini luar biasa.. akkhhh.." ajak Kijoon. Ilhoon beralih ke junior Jeno dan menghisapnya.

"Andwee." Ucap Jeno denga suara seraknya. Daesung menyeringai, Daesung mempersiapkan junior. ia juga menusukkan penisnya cepat ke dalam hole Jeno tersebut dan tepat mengenai prostatnya.

"AAAAAKKKHHHHHHH...ahhhhhh HIYAAAAAAAAAAA~" Jeno menjerit dan itu jeritan terakhir sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri. Darah yang mengalir dari holenya semakin deras tapi mereka tak memperdulikannya.

.

.

Tubuh Taeyong mengalami kejang-kejang. Dokter sudah memberikan suntikan penenang tapi keadaannya belum berubah. Detak jantungnya semakin cepat hingga akhirnya dia tak sadarkan diri.

"Suster siapkan alat pacu jantung sekarang." Dokter memasang oksigen pada Taeyong dan memasang alat pendeteksi jantung. ECG bergerak lurus.

"Ne." suster Kim menyiapkan _defribillator _dan mengoleskan gel di alat itu. Dokter Jun menggesek-gesekkan kedua sisi alat itu.

"Siap, 1, 2, 3.."Tubuh Taeyong terlonjak. ECG belum berubah. "Lagi, 1,2,3.." Belum ada perkembangan. Yixing dan Kris menunggu di luar dengan khawatir. "Baby bertahanlah sayang." Yixing berdoa untuk Taeyong.

.

.

"Ahhh..haaaa..ahnn~"-"Nyahhh..ghhh~ aghhhhhh.."–"Ohhhh..fuck~ this is so goodddd..."Desahan-desahan terdengar keras sekali di ruangan itu hingga mereka bersama-sama mencapai klimaksnya. Jeno yang klimaks di mulut Iihoon dan keempat yang memasukinya masih bergerak-gerak liar dan menyemburkan sperma mereka ke dalam hole Jeno dan beberapa sampai tercecer keluar bersama darah milik Jeno.

BRAK! Tiba-tiba Pintu kamar itu di dobrak. Mereka semua terkejut. "Jangan bergerak!"Para polisi menodongkan senjatanya pada mereka berlima. Mereka melepaskan diri dari Jeno dan mengangkat tangannya. Jeno terkulai lemas di bed, darah dari hole-nya tak berhenti mengalir, wajahnya pucat. Para polisi memerintahkan kelima namja itu memakai pakaiannya dan tak lama setelahnya mereka di tangkap.

"JENOO!" Yuta berlari menghampiri Jeno dan diikuti Changmin. "Appa tolong Jeno." Changmin membuka mantelnya dan menutupi tubuh Jeno.

"Kita bawa ke rumah sakit. Kau dibelakang jaga dia." Yuta mengangguk. Changmin segera membawa Jeno ke rumah sakit dan menyerahkan penjahat itu pada kepolisian. Di dalam mobil Yuta terus menangis dan menggenggam erat tangan Jeno yang mulai dingin.

"Bertahanlah Jeno, bertahan.." Jeno membuka matanya perlahan, meski tidak terlalu jelas tapi ia bisa melihat Yuta menangis untuknya.

"H-Hyung." Ucapnya pelan.

"J-Jeno kau sudah sadar, kumohon bertahanlah, sebentar lagi kita sampai rumah sakit." Jeno tersenyum sambil menggeleng.

"H-Hyung, j-jika t-terjadi apa-apa d-dengankuhh.. t-tolongh b-berikan mata ini pada Taeyong." Ucap Jeno dengan nafas tersengal. Pipinya lebam karena karena bekas tamparan, sudut bibirnya robek dan banyak bercak kemerahan di lehernya, punggungnya juga terluka karena bekas gigitan. Hati Yuta sangat sakit melihat keadaan Jeno.

"Kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu, kau pasti sembuh." Yuta merengkuh Jeno dalam pelukannya.

"A-kuh mohon h-hyung. B-berikan ma-mata i-ini p-pada T-Taeyong." Mohon Jeno.

Yuta mengangguk, "N-ne, aku janji. kumohon Jangan pergi, Jangan pergi." Yuta menangis sambil memeluk Jeno.

30 menit kemudian mereka sampai di rumah sakit. Petugas medis lalu membawa Jeno ke ruang ICCU untuk mendapat perawatan. Yuta melihat tangannya yang berlumuran darah, tubuhnya bergetar dan ia menangis. Changmin yang melihat Yuta ketakutan segera memeluknya dan menenangkannya.

"A-aku t-taku t Appa. K-ka-kalau bukan karena Jeno mungkin-mungkin aku yang a-ada di-disini." Changmin menggeleng. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada putranya.

"Ini bukan salahmu sayang. Ini bukan salahmu. Ini salah mereka semua." Yuta semakin terisak, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Changmin.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kyuhyun dan Jaehyun menyusul Changmin. Kyuhyun terkejut melihat keadaan putranya yang masih ketakutan. Changmin mencerritakan kejadian itu pada Kyuhyun dan Jaehyun. Mereka tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Apa Taeyong sudah tahu?" Changmin menggeleng.

"Aku belum memberitahu siapapun Kyu. Yixing, Kris, Umma atau Appa. Belum ada yang tahu."

"Kau harus memberitahu mereka, jangan ada lagi berita yang disembunyikan. Kumohon Min." Changmin menghela nafas, ia mengangguk dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menelpon Kris.

Tut-tut-tut-tut-PIP! _"Yeoboseyo hyung."_

"Kau dimana?"

_"Aku dirumah sakit sekarang. Ada apa?"_

"Taeyong sedang tidur?"

_"Ne, dia baru saja mengalami serangan jantung mendadak tapi sekarang sedang istirahat."_

"Keluarlah, aku di dekat ruang ICCU. Datanglah bersama Yixing."

_"Ada apa? Siapa yang masuk ICCU?"_

"Kemarilah aku tidak bisa mengatakannya di telepon."

_"Ne, tunggu aku."_PIP! Changmin mengakhiri panggilannya.

"Kau sudah menelpon Kris?" Tanya Kyu setelah kembali dari menenangkan Yuta. Changmin mengangguk. "Jeno benar-benar berani, dia bahkan mengorbankan dirinya demi Yuta. Yuta begitu shock setelah kejadian ini. Aku takut dia akan terus berpikir kalau dia yang telah menyebabkan hal ini terjadi."

"Kita haru terus mendampinginya." DRAP-DRAP-DRAP Kris dan Yixing berlari menghampiri Changmin di depan ruang ICCU.

"Ada apa hyung? Siapa yang masuk ICCU? Umma? Appa? Kenapa dengan Yuta? Kenapa dia berlumuran darah seperti itu?" Tanya Yixing sedikit terengah-engah.

"Bukan dari keluarga kita tapi pacar Taeyong, Jeno. Dia baru saja diculik dan diperkosa beramai-ramai. Keadaannya cukup mengenaskan. Dia mencoba menyelamatkan Yuta. Harusnya saat itu Yuta yang diculik tapi Jeno menolongnya. "

"OMO!" Yixing membekap mulutnya tak percaya."Lalu bagaimana keadaan Jeno sekarang?"

"Dia sedang ditangani dokter di ICCU."

"Apa kita harus memberitahukan hal ini pada Taeyong?" Tanya Kris. Changmin menggeleng tidak tahu.

"Tentu kita harus memberitahukan hal ini pada Taeyong, jangan bohongi dia seperti kalian membohongiku." Sahut Yixing.

"Tapi Xing, kau lihat keadaan Taeyong sekarang, dia baru saja mengalami serangan jantung kalau kita memberitahu keadaan Jeno saat ini dia bisa meninggal karena serangan jantung lagi."

"Dia begitu karena merasa ada yang buruk menimpa Jeno. Taeyong adalah anak yang sangat perasa. Dia bisa merasakan bahaya pada orang yang dia sayangi. Umma pernah bilang ia sering pingsan tanpa tahu sebabnya dan yang terakhir dia demam beberapa bulan lalu. Umma memberitahuku tanggal terakhir Taeyong demam tinggi bersamaan dengan aku yang saat itu di perkosa Gong Min karena dia melarangku ke Korea. Setelah sadar,aku akan pelan-pelan memberitahu keadaan Jeno padanya. Jangan bohongi dia, cukup aku saja yang merasakanya." Pinta Yixing.

TING! Pintu ruang ICCU terbuka, dokter Park keluar dengan masih memakai pakaian operasi lengkap. Chang-Kyu, dan Fan-Xing menghampiri dokter Park.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jeno dokter?" Tanya Yixing mendahuluinya.

"Apa salah satu dari kalian adalah keluarganya?"

"Aku walinya. Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

"Pasien mengalami pendarahan hebat, kami sudah berusaha menghentikan pendarahannya tapi hanya sementara. Maafkan kami, kami sudah berusaha. Pasien sudah tidak bisa tertolong lagi, sebagai walinya kalian mungkin ingin.." Kyuhyun membekap mulutnya, airmatanya tiba-tiba mengalir. Changmin berusaha menahan tangisnya meskipun airmatanya sudah tertahan di pelupuk matanya. Kris mengusap airmata yang tiba-tiba saja keluar.

"Sampai kapan dia akan bertahan?" Yixing menahan isakannya.

"Mungkin sampai besok, kami tak bisa memastikan mengingat pendarahan yang dia alami cukup parah. Mohon maaf, kami sudah berusaha." Dokter Park membungkuk memohon maaf kemudian ia pamit meninggalkan mereka berempat. Setelah kepergia dokter Park, 2 orang suster memindahkan Jeno ke ruang perawatan biasa. Yixing melihat wajah pucat Jeno dan terlihat luka lebam di sekitar pipi dan bibirnya. Yixing berbalik dan memukul tembok, ia benar-benar tak habis pikir cobaan yang terus menerus menghampiri keluarganya. Kris menarik Yixing kedalam pelukannya dan menenangkannya.

Disisi lain Yuta tubuhnya merosot ke lantai dan ia terduduk lemas setelah melihat keadaan Jeno. Jaehyun segera mengangkat tubuh saudaranya dan memeluknya.

"Kalau saja dia tidak menolongku, aku yang ada disitu sekarang hyung.." Yuta menangis dalam pelukan Jaehyun.

"Ini musibah Yu, bukan salahmu. Ini bukan salahmu. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu seperti itu." Jaehyun tak bisa menahan kesedihan melihat adiknya begitu terpuruk dengan kejadian ini. Dia merasa gagal menjadi hyung untuk Yuta.

**SECOND CHANCE**

**At Morning**

Yixing terus menunggui Taeyong di sampingnya. Beberapa saat kemudian Taeyong pun tersadar, Yixing lega melihatnya."Baby kau sudah bangun sayang?" Yixing beranjak pergi mengambilkan air minum,

"Umma…aku mengalami mimpi yang panjang dan aneh. Meski itu hanya mimpi, tapi seperti nyata, Jeno, d-dia menangis dan …" Yixing pun menghentikan langkahnya. "Apa Umma sudah mendapat kabar dari Jeno? Dia dimana Umma?" Akhirnya pertanyaan itu keluar dari Taeyong, ia sudah mengira bahwa hal pertama yang ditanyakan Taeyong adalah keberadaan Jeno.

"Ya, Umma sudah tahu dimana Jeno sekarang baby."

"D-dimana dia Umma? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya." Taeyong menegakkan badannya dan bersandar.

"Janji satu hal dulu pada Umma, kau tidak akan mengamuk atau membahayakan dirimu jika Umma mengatakan hal ini padamu."

"Ada apa Umma?kenapa Umma mengatakan hal itu? Ada apa?" Tanya Taeyong tak sabar.

"Janji dulu. Baru Umma katakan."

"Ne-ne aku janji, sekarang dimana Jeno? Umma jangan membuatku panic. Dia dimana?" Yixing menghela nafas.

"Dia ada disini, di rumah sakit ini. Ruangannya tepat di sebelahmu."

"K-kenapa dia ada disini? Apa yang terjadi? Jeno kenapa?" Taeyong mulai panic. Yixing memegang lengan Taeyong dan menenangkannya.

"Dia mengalami kecelakaan."

"Kecelakaan? Apa maksud Umma?"

"Umma tidak bisa menceritakan sekarang, tidak ada waktu lagi sayang. Kau harus segera kesana sayang."

"T-tidak ada waktu? Maksud Umma apa?" Tanya Taeyong bingung.

"Umma akan mengantarmu kesana sekarang."Taeyong mengangguk pasrah, ia masih bertanya-tanya dengan ucapan Yixing tentang tidak ada waktu. Yixing menyibak selimut Taeyong dan membantunya berdiri dan mengantarnya ke kamar Jeno.

.

.

Sampai dikamar Jeno, Yixing mengantar Taeyong sampai dekat bed meraba-raba bed dan akhirnya menemukan tangan Jeno kemudian ia menggenggamnya. "J-Jeno.." panggil Taeyong lembut. Jeno membalas genggamannya dengan meremasnya.

"T-Taeyong, k-kau kesini? D-darimana k-kau tahu a-aku disini?" Taeyong menggeleng kemudian ia tersenyum, ia mengelus pipi Jeno. "Akhh.."pekik Jeno. Pipi yang dipegang Taeyong adalah pipinya yang terluka.

"S-sakit? A-apa yang sakit? Katakan padaku?" Taeyong panic, Jeno menggeleng, ia menyentuh tangan Taeyong yang tadi menyentuh pipinya. Perban mata Taeyong basah, ia menangis terlihat dari hidungnya yang memerah.

"T-tidak ada yang sakit se-selama kau di-disisiku Yongie…" Ucap Jeno sambil berurai airmata. Taeyong mencium tangan Jeno. Jujur ia ketakutan saat ini, ia takut kehilangan Jeno.

"Yo-yongie m-maukah kk-kau menemaniku tidur. Sebentar saja." Taeyong mengangguk, ia menaiki bed dan tidur disamping Jeno. Ia menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantal untuk Jeno. "T-terima kasih.."

"Kau ini bicara apa? Kalau kau memintaku menemanimu tidur setiap malam,akan aku lakukan. Mulai malam ini aku akan menemanimu tidur, aku akan tidur disini sampai kau sembuh." Jeno menggeleng.

"Mungkin ini yang terakhir Yongie, waktuku t-tidak banyak.."

"Aku tidak mendengar, la-la-la-la." Taeyong mengalihkan pembicaraannya. Ia terus bernyanyi hingga tangan Jeno mengusap pipinya dengan lembut. Taeyong berhenti bernyanyi.

"Jung Taeyong.. dangsin-eul salanghabnida.." ucap Jeno dengan suara serak dan sedikit bergetar.

"nado dangsin-eul salanghabnida Lee Jeno."

"Maukah kau hhh 'nafas tersengal' menyanyikan hhh lagu untukku hhh. Kumohon hhh" Taeyong mengangguk, ia membawa tangan Jeno dalam pelukannya dan mulai bernyanyi.

Nae nuneul bogo malhaeyo dwidora uljin marayo-**Lihat ke dalam mataku dan bicara, jangan berbalik dan menangis**

Honjaseoman apahaesseotdeon geudae gyeote ijen naega itjanha-**Kau menderita sendirian dalam kesakitan, tapi kau punya aku di sisimu sekarang**

Nunmuri gyesok chaoreulttaemyeon gogae dolliji malgo-**Ketika airmata terus mengalir, jangan berpaling**

Naege angyeoseo nae pum gadeukhi ureodo doendago-**Peluk aku, menangislah sebanyak yang kau mau di dalam pelukanku**

"S-suaramu indah sekali hhh, kau haru terus hhh bernyanyi hhh hingga aku tertidur." Hati Taeyong benar-benar sakit saat ini. Jika ia tidak memakai perban di matanya, maka akan terlihat jelas kalau airmatanya keluar deras dari matanya.

Saranghanda malhaedo bogo sipda malhaedo -**Meskipun aku****mengatakan aku mencintaimu****, ****meskipun aku****mengatakan aku****merindukanmu**

Geudae maeumeul nan deureul su eobseo-**Aku****tidak bisa mendengar****hatimu**

Jom deo gakkai deo dagawa nae nun bogo malhaejwo_-_**Datanglah sedikit lebih dekat, lihat ke dalam mataku dan bicara**

Geudae sarangdo jeonbu deullil suga itdorok-**Sehingga aku ****bisa ****mendengar semua ****cinta****mu **

Nae gameun du nun sairo geudaega utgo inneyo eum-**Aku menutup mataku dan melihat kau tersenyum**

Nunmureul heulligo itjiman bunmyeonghage haengbokhan useumijyo-**Meskipun****air mata**** jatuh, ****itu****jelas****senyum****bahagia**

Han beondo ijeun jeogi eobseotjyo uri majimak sungan-**Bahkan tidak sekalipun aku melupakan saat terakhir kita**

Gaseum teojil deut apahan kkeute unmyeongi doen saram_-_**Jantung terasa seperti akan meledak, sebuah akhir yang menyakitkan untuk takdir kita**

"A-ku benar-benar hhh beruntung memilikimu hhh. S-sa-sangat beruntung. Di saat-saat hhh terakhirku, a-aku ada hhh di pelukanmu hhh." Taeyong mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jeno, tubuh Jeno mulai dingin.

"Please don't go, pelase.."mohon Taeyong dalam tangisnya.

Jeno tersenyum, "J-jangan hhh menangis, kau je-jelek hhh saat menangis. Berjanjilah k-kau akan terus bahagia dan hhh bersemangat seperti hhh Ta-Taeyong yang ku kenal hhh." Nafasnya mulai tersengal dan suaranya terputus-putus. Agaknya Jeno sudah di ambang batas kesadarannya. "K-k-kau h-harus t-tetap hhh dance, k-kau t-tidak b-boleh me-menyerah. K-kau pa-pasti b-bisa me-melihat lagi. Be-berjanhh-ji-lah pa-padaku?" Taeyong hanya bisa mengangguk, ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa, suaranya seperti tertahan di tenggorokannya.

'Jangan pergi, kumohon jangan pergi.' Gumam Taeyong.

"A-papun hhh kata orang hhh k-kau tetap Taeyong kuhh, ke-kasihku.. T-Taeyong ku hh yang tak hhh pernah kehilangan penglihatannya hhh, namja yang melihat hhh bukan hanya dari mata t-tapi juga ha-hatinya. I-itulah Taeyong hhh ku." Taeyong terharu mendengar kata-kata Jeno. Kemudian ia melanjutkan bernyanyinya.

Himdeun sesangdo seoroman isseumyeon cheongukgatdago wo-**Tidak peduli seberapa keras****dunia ini****, s****elama kita ****saling memiliki satu sama lain****, ****itu**** seperti surga**

Ijen geudae daesin apeulge i son jeoldae nochi anheulge-**Sekarang aku ****akan ****menanggung rasa sakit ****di tempat****mu**

Yeongwonhi geudae gyeote isseulge-**Aku**** benar-benar**** tidak akan melepaskan ****tangan ini, aku****akan selamanya ****berada di sisi****mu**

Jom deo gakkai deo dagaga angyeojugo sipeun mal -**Datanglah ****sedikit lebih dekat, sehingga aku dapat memelukmu dalam pelukanku**

Nae sarang geudae.. naegen geudaemani deullyeoyo-**Aku milikmu cintaku,**** aku hanya ****bisa ****mendengarmu**

Titttttt! ECG bergerak lurus. Yixing membekap mulutnya tak percaya, sebuah airmata melucur ke pipinya. Ia menahan isakanya agar tak di dengar Taeyong.

Taeyong menggeleng keras, "Andwee-andwee-andwee.." ia menangis dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jeno. "Kau tidak boleh pergi Jeno, kau tidak boleh pergi." Taeyong meronta, ia tak percaya bahwa Jeno sudah pergi.

"Andweee! Andweee!" jerit Taeyong. Jeritan Taeyong membuat beberapa suster dan dokter Park datang ke kamar Jeno, Kris juga ikut di belakangnya, ia melihat putranya menangis sambil memeluk Jeno dan tak mau melepasnya. Ia menepis semua semua suster yang akan memisahkan mereka. Kris akhirnya ikut turun tangan, ia memegang Taeyong dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Jeno.

"Aku tidak mau, aku tidak mau, lepaskan aku, lepaskan aku…" Kris memegang Taeyong dengan erat meskipun ia agak kesusahan karena Taeyong terus meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan.

"Tae-Taeyong sudah nak."

"Dia tidak boleh pergi, tidak boleh. Panggil dokter Appa, panggil dokter."

"Iya dokter sudah disini, dokter sedang berusaha menolong Jeno, mereka sedang berusaha." Kris mencoba menenangkan diri. Salah satu suster meminta Kris membawa Taeyong keluar. Kris menuruti kata-kata suster tersebut dan membawa keluar Taeyong yang kemudian diikuti Yixing. di luar Taeyong tak berhenti meronta, ia ingin masuk tapi ditahan oleh Kris dan Yixing.

"Aku ingin masuk Appa,aku bahkan tak bisa melihat wajahnya. Aku ingin masuk."

"Baby, tenangkan dirimu dokter sedang berusaha menyelamatkan Jeno. Mereka berusaha sayang. Tenanglah. Kami juga khawatir seperti dirimu."

"Aku tak bisa melindunginya, aku tak bisa melindunginya." Rontaan Taeyong melemah, tubuhnya merosot tapi dengan cepat Kris menangkapnya. Ia membawa Taeyong dalam pelukannya.

"Tenangkan dirimu sayang, tenangkan dirimu." Ucap Kris pelan.

.

.

Sebelumnya dokter Park memberikan resusitasi pada Jeno namun tak ada perubahan padanya, ECG tetap bergerak lurus."Berikan aku defibrilator! Cepat!" Perintah dokter Park. Suster Jang menyuntikkan epinephrine sedangkan suster Kim memompa oksigen untuk membantu penafasan Jeno. Suster Yu menyiapkan defibrillator dan segera diberikan pada dokter Park. Sebelum menggunakan defib, suster Yu mengoleskan gel pada alat itu dan mengatur tegangannya pada angka 200 Joule.

Setelah mencapai angka 200 Joule, dokter Park menempelkan di dada Jeno, tubuh Jeno tersentak namun ECG tak berubah.

"Lagi.. suster Jang lakukan CPR!"sembari menunggu tegangan mencapai 200, suster Jang terus melakukan resusitasi, "Menjauh!" Dokter Park melakukannya lagi, no respon. "Lagi!" dokter Park menunggu defib diisi,Suster Jang melakukan resusitasi lagi. Sekali lagi dokter Park melakukannya namun tetap tidak ada respon.

"Dokter Park!" suster Jang menggeleng saat ia melakukan resusitasi. Dokter park melakukannya sekali lagi dan hasilnya tetap sama. Dokter Park menghela nafas, Jeno telah meninggal dunia.

"Suster Kim catat waktu kematian pasien Lee Jeno 7.45 KST, suster Jang tolong bereskan semua ini, aku akan memberitahu wali pasien." Suster Kim mencacat waktu kematian Jeno.

"Ne dokter Park." Suster Jang mengangguk dan melepas semua alat bantu pada tubuh Jeno dan menutup seluruh tubuh Jeno dengan kain.

.

.

CKLEK! Dokter Park pun keluar. Kris terlebih dulu menghampirinya. Yixing membantu Taeyong berdiri dan menyusulnya."Bagaimana dokter keadaan Jeno?"

"Kami mohon maaf Tuan Wu, kami sudah berusaha semaksimal kami tapi takdir berkata lain.."

"Jeno tidak meninggal kan?" sela Taeyong, ia tak percaya bahwa Jeno sudah meninggal. "Dia tidak meninggal, tidak mungkin." Taeyong menggeleng keras, "Andwee.." Yixing merangkul pundak Taeyong.

CKLEK! Lagi-lagi pintu kamar Jeno terbuka, Suster Jang, suster Kim dan suster Yu membawa keluar tubuh Jeno yang sudah tak benyawa dan tertutup kain. Taeyong menajamkan telinganya. Ia mendengar suara lori yang keluar dari kamar Jeno dan ia yakin bahwa mereka membawa Jeno.

"Berhenti!" Taeyong melepas rangkulan Yixing dan berjalan menuju lori, ia menolak dibantu Yixing dan memilih berjalan sendiri. Ia sempat menabrak pinggir lori dan kembali bangkit dengan meraba-raba mencari tubuh Jeno. Taeyong menyentuh tangan Jeno dan terus meraba hingga sampai kepalanya. Ia merasa terhalang sesuatu dan ia menyingkirkan penghalang itu. Taeyong menyentuh wajah Jeno, ia merasakan dingin.

"J-Jeno baby, k-kau hanya tertidur kan? K-kau Cuma tidur kan? B-bangun baby, bangunlah. K-kau harus melihatku debut. B-bangun." Taeyong mengajak Jeno berbicara. Yixing membekap mulutnya, airmatanya mengalir deras dari matanya. Ia menahan isakannya, hatinya terasa sakit melihat putranya meratapi kematian kekasihnya seperti ia dulu meratapi kematian Kris. tapi kali ini berbeda, Jeno benar-benar meninggal. Kris menghampiri Yixing dan memeluknya.

"Kembali denganku. Ayo kembali bersamaku! Jeno... kembalilah ... arrrggghhhh…" Taeyong berteriak sambil menangis. "Kembali sekarang. Arrgghhh…..Mengapa kau tidak kembali sekarang...huwaaaa" Ia terus menangis berharap Jeno akan kembali.

"Maaf Tuan kami harus membawa pasien ke ruang jenazah." Pinta suster Kim.

"Andwee! Kalian tidak boleh membawanya, andwee! Andwee!" Kris melepas pelukannya pada Yixing dan menghampiri Taeyong.

"Lepaskan dia nak, relakan dia." Ucap Kris menenangkan Taeyong, "Dia sudah bahagia disana."

"Tidak mau, tidak mau, Jeno belum mati, dia belum mati." Kris melepaskan Taeyong dari Jeno dengan paksa. Walapun sedikit kesulitan akhirnya bisa lepas juga dan para suster mendorong lori itu meninggalkan Taeyong yang terus menangis.

Taeyong melepaskan pelukan Kris dan berlari mengejar Jeno namun dia terjatuh karena menabrak kursi tunggu. "Akkhh…hiks-hiks Jeno, jangan pergi, kembalilah.. arrrghhh.."

"Taeyong!" Yixing menolong putranya. "Taeyong baby.."

"Umma, Jeno belum pergi Umma, dia belum pergi, dia tidak boleh pergi meninggalkanku seperti ini. Tidak boleh." Yixing merengkuh Taeyong dalam pelukannya tiba-tiba Taeyong pingsan. "Baby-baby, Kris Taeyong pingsan." Kris segera menggendong Taeyong dan membawanya ke kamar.

**SECOND CHANCE**

Sehari setelah kematian Jeno, mereka melakukan operasi cangkok kornea. Saat Taeyong pingsan, Yixing dan Kris berkonsultasi mengenai operasi mata Taeyong dan mereka memutuskan untuk segera dilakukan operasi.

Taeyong dibius total sejak ia pingsan hingga 18 jam ke depan kemudian mereka melakukan operasi.(saya nggak tahu operasi mata itu dibius total atau tidak, sudah googling nggak nemu soalnya. Anggap saja iya.) setelah operasi, saat Taeyong sadar, ia enggan bicara apapun sama seperti pertama kali ia di vonis buta. Ia tidak bertanya apapun mengenai kecelakaan yang menimpa Jeno, mungkin dirinya masih terlalu shock mengetahui bahwa Jeno sudah meninggal. Yixing juga tidak memaksakan diri untuk menceritakan kejadian itu pada Taeyong kecuali kondisi psikis Taeyong sudah membaik.

Jeno sudah dikremasi namun abunya belum dibuang, ia menyimpan abu Jeno untuk dibuang oleh Taeyong. Selama satu minggu itu, mereka tidak membicarakan apapun mengenai Jeno kecuali jika Taeyong yang memintanya namun selama seminggu Taeyong tak bersedia membuka mulutnya.

Ini sudah berjalan satu minggu sejak Taeyong operasi dan sekarang waktunya membuka perban. Dokter Park membuka perlahan-lahan perban yang menutupi mata Taeyong. Fan-Xing, Chang-Kyu, Yun-Jae dan Jae-Yu menanti dengan cemas.

"Kau bisa membuka matamu sekarang." Taeyong membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. "Apa kau bisa melihat cahaya?" dokter Park mengarahkan cahaya senternya pada Taeyong. Taeyong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berulang kali. "Ne, tapi buram."

"Ini berapa?" Dokter Park mengacungkan 2 jari pada Taeyong. "Dua." Jawab Taeyong. Taeyong pun melihat sekitarnya dan ia melihat Fan-Xing, Chang-Kyu, Yun-Jae dan Jae-Yu.

"Bagaimana sayang? Apa kau bsa melihat kami?" Tanya Yixing penuh harap.

"Bisakah kau melihat kami Tae?" Tanya Changmin. Taeyong mengerjapkan matanya sekali lagi. Ia menatap Fan-Xing namun kemudian ia malah menangis.

"A-ada apa sayang? Dokter k-kenapa dengan Taeyong? Kenapa dia tak menjawab kami, apa yang salah dengan nya?" Tanya Yixing panic.

"Umma, pipimu menjadi lebih tirus sejak terakhir kali aku melihatmu." Yixing hampir menyentuh pipinya namun kemudian ia tersenyum, "Kau bisa melihat? Kau benar-benar bisa melihat sayang?"Yixing menghampiri Taeyong dan memeluknya. Semua orang yang berada disana sangat bahagia mengetahui keadaan Taeyong yang sudah bisa melihat lagi.

"Ne, aku bisa melihat semuanya, bahkan aku bisa melihat tanda merah di leher Imo Kyu." Kyuhyun terkejut dan segera menutupi lehernya. Ia sangat malu karena Taeyong masih bisa melihat tanda yang diberikan Changmin padanya. Mereka tertawa geli melihat Kyu yang salah tingkah karena ucapan polos Taeyong kecuali Yuta yang hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis, ia masih diliputi rasa bersalah karena kejadian itu.

"Dasar nakal." Yixing mengacak-acak rambut Taeyong.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih pada kalian semua. Aku bisa hidup lagi."Taeyong senang akhirnya bisa melihat lagi, hanya satu yang dia sesali, dia tak bisa melihat wajah Jeno untuk yang terakhir kali.

.

.

Taeyong pergi ke taman yang dulu dia datangi dengan membawa guci berisi abu Jeno. **'Kami tak punya hak untuk ini, abunya Umma simpan untukmu. Kau bisa menaburkannya nanti.'**

Ia duduk di sebuah batu besar dekat sungai kemudian ia membuka guci itu dan mengambil abunya kemudian disebarkan di sungai itu.

'**Mata itu adalah mata Jeno, jangan sia-siakan pengorbanannya untukmu.'** Taeyong teringat kata-kata Yixing mengenai mata yang didonorkan untuknya adalah mata Jeno.

"Hai baby, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Apa kau baik-baik saja disana?" Taeyong menaburkan abunya sambil berceloteh sendiri. "Terima kasih karena memberiku kehidupan lagi. Aku hampir menyerah karena tak bisa melihat lagi tapi kau memberikanku kesempatan kedua. Terima kasih."

**'Berjanjilah kau akan terus bahagia dan bersemangat seperti Taeyong yang ku kenal. Kau harus tetap dance, kau tidak boleh menyerah.'**

"Sampai sekarang, aku tidak percaya kau meninggalkanku lebih dulu dan janjimu yang begitu aneh itu membuatku bingung, aku tidak boleh mengunjungimu kalau aku tidak bersama Yuta hyung. Huh.. sejak aku memilihmu, aku sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan Yuta hyung dan mencoba mencintaimu dan sekarang saat aku bisa mencintaimu, kau meninggalkanku begitu saja. Kau jahat Jeno, kau tidak adil padaku." Taeyong menyeka airmatanya, ia menengadahkan kepalanya agar airmatanya tidak keluar.

"Aku cengeng sekarang dan itu semua gara-gara dirimu." Taeyong pun selesai menaburkan abu Jeno dan ia berdiri mendekati sungai. Ia mencelupkan tangannya kedalam sungai yang terbilang sangat jernih itu dan merasakan dinginnya air sungai itu. "Kau begitu menyukai sungai dan sekarang kau melebur jadi satu dengan sungai ini, aku harap kau bahagia."

Taeyong pun segera berdiri, saat ia berbalik ia melihat Yuta sudah berada tak jauh dari batu yang dia duduki tadi. Matanya memerah menahan tangis.

"Hyung, kau disini? Ada apa?" Taeyong menghampiri Yuta. "Kau kenapa hyung, kenapa kau menangis?" Yuta memandang Taeyong dengan tatapan sendu.

"M-Maafkan aku."

"Maaf kenapa? Ada apa?" Tanya Taeyong bingung.

"K-kecelakaan itu, ke-kecelakaan itu aku lah penyebabnya."

"Nde? Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti."

"A-akulah penyebab J-Jeno meninggal."

"Nde?"

"YUTA!" panggil Jaehyun yang berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Jae hyun." Taeyong menoleh ke asal suara dan melihat Jaehyun berlari kearah mereka. "Ada apa ini?"

"Hentikan!" larang Jaehyun menarik tangan Yuta.

"AKu tidak bisa hyung, aku tidak bisa menanggung rasa bersalah ini lebih lama lagi, Taeyong harus tahu kejadian sebenarnya."

"Kejadian apa? Maksud kalian apa? Tolong jangan membuatku bingung. Ada apa ini?"

"AKu yang menyebabkan Jeno meninggal, aku yang membuat Jeno diculik dan diperkosa.." / "Yuta diam."

"MWO! Apa kau bilang?" / "Taeyong jangan dengarkan dia."

"Jeno diculik dan diperkosa, k-kalian bilang dia kecelakaan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" / "Taeyong cukup! Jangan dengarkan Yuta."

"Kau diam hyung,aku ingin mendengar langsung dari Yuta hyung. Katakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Apa yang terjadi dimalam itu, katakan padaku." Bentak Taeyong.

"M-malam itu aku menginap dirumah Jisung untuk mengerjakan tugas, karena aku kekurangan bahan aku pergi ke mini market dekat rumahnya, setelah dari mini market, aku dicegat 5 orang yang tidak aku kenal, mereka mencoba membawaku tapi aku terus meronta hingga Jeno datang dan menyelamatkanku, ia menyuruhku melarikan diri dan mencari bantuan, setelah itu aku pergi mencari bantuan dan terakhir aku lihat mereka membawa Jeno,"

"K-kenapa bantuan itu tidak langsung ada, bukankah di mini market ada orang?"

"A-aku bersembunyi dan merekam kejadian itu, mini market sepi, yang jaga hanya seorang wanita, tidak ada orang sama sekali. Setelah mereka membawa pergi Jeno aku menelpon Appa dan k-kami segera ke kantor polisi. Harusnya malam itu aku yang diculik tapi Jeno menolongku dan malah dia yang dibawa dan d-dia diperkosa hingga d-dia mengalami pendarahan."

"Andwee, andwee, k-kau pembunuh. K-kau pembunuh." Tunjuk Taeyong. Yuta hanya bisa menunduk sambil menangis. "Taeyong jaga mulutmu, ini bukan salah Yuta, penjahatnya sudah ditangkap. Yuta juga korban disini."

"Korban? Korban maksudmu? Jeno yang jadi korban disini, dia yang menahan sakit saat diperkosa ramai-ramai hingga dia sekarat, dia orang yang didorong Johnny hingga di tercebur ke sungai."

"A-apa?"

**'Waktu di sungai itu, aku seperti di dorong dari belakang, tapi aku tidak mau menuduh. Hanya saja aku merasa Johnny sengaja melakukan itu.'**

"Kurang apalagi penderitaan Jeno, kurang apa?"

"Adikku lebih menderita, dia menahan rasa cintanya padamu selama ini, dia melihat kemesraan kalian setiap hari dan kau lihat betapa terlukanya adikku saat itu, dia menangis setiap hari memikirkanmu. Apa kau tahu itu? Apa kau tahu?"

"Ne aku tahu, aku tahu itu. Aku memilih Jeno karena aku ingin menyelamatkan hubungan persaudaraan kita. Aku tahu Yuta hyung menyukaiku dan akupun sama tapi kalian ingat kata-kata Appa kalian? Dia akan mengusir salah satu dari kita jika kita ketahuan menjalin hubungan dengan saudara kita sendiri. Kalian tidak tahu kalau Appa kalian pernah mengatakan hal seperti hanya aku yang diusir aku tidak masalah tapi jika Yuta hyung yang diusir, aku yang akan merasa bersalah seumur hidup. aku hanya ingin menjaga kehormatan keluarga kita. Kau kira aku tidak sakit saat Yuta hyung menangis setiap hari karena aku, kau kira aku sakit melihat Johnny dan Yuta hyung berciuman dengan mesra, aku juga sakit. Jangan dikira hanya Yuta saja yang sakit,aku juga Jae hyung. Tapi lebih sakit lagi saat kita tak bisa melihat wajah orang yang kita sayangi sebelum dia meninggal padahal kita jelas-jelas memeluknya saat itu, aku, aku hyung yang memeluknya sebelum dia meninggal, aku juga yang menyanyikan lagu sebelum dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Siapa sekarang yang sakit disini?"Taeyong mengusap airmatanya dan kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Belum genap 5 langkah ia melihat Johnny berdiri tak jauh darinya. ia mendengar semua pembicaraan Taeyong, Yuta dan Jaehyun. Taeyong dan Johnny saling bertatapan.

**TBC**

**Maaf ceritanya semakin blank aku buat ff ini.  
><strong>

**Butuh review buat perbaikan. Jangan bash author ya, author juga kerja keras lo buat cerita ini. **

**terima kasih untuk selalu menunggu update'an cerita ini. **

**maaf kalo banyak typo bertebaran. buat para pembaca setia ff ku terima kasih banyak  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Title [ **Second Chance** ]**

**Author [ Takii_yuuki]**

**Genre [ angst, drama, hurt/comfort, yaoi,family, friendship, romance]**

**Main cast : **

**Zhang Yixing/Lay,Wu Yifan/Kris  
><strong>

**Kim Jaejoong,Jung Yunho**

**Shim Changmin,Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

**Zhoumi**

**New Cast : SMRookies - Taeyong, Yuta, Jaehyun, Johnny, Jeno  
><strong>

**And other character..**

**Rating : M**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent, saya hanya pinjam nama.**

** bb saya, siapa tau ingin berteman dengan saya : 5189737F**

**Warning : cerita ini mengandung unsur boys x boys, don't like don't read, typo bertebaran. **

**Mohon maaf. #deepbow kalau tidak suka silahkan di[x] ya, jangan bash author ya, saling menghargai. **

**author menulis juga gak mudah. terima kasih pengertiannya. **

**sebenarnya aku tu gak pede sama chapter ini, kesannya membosankan dan kepanjangannya, tapi berhubung udah banyak yang buat cepet-cepet update jadi ya buru-buru aku kalau ceritanya jelek, hehehe, author sudah berusaha keras. terima kasih atas perhatiannya  
><strong>

**SECOND CHANCE**

Taeyong menatap Johnny dengan tatapan datar. Ia berjalan dan berhenti disamping Johnny."Sudah puas melihat hidupku seperti ini? Masih kurang huh? tidak usah khawatir, aku tidak akan menunjukkan wajahku di depan kalian lagi." Taeyong menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis kemudian ia melewati Johnny begitu saja.

Johnny hanya terdiam sedangkan Yuta menatap sendu kepergian Taeyong, ia yakin saat ini Taeyong pasti membencinya, 'Taeyong maafkan aku.' Gumam Yuta sedih.

**.**

**.**

Yixing sedang menyiapkan makan malam saat Taeyong sampai dirumah, "Sudah pulang sayang? Mana Yuta dan Jaehyun, bukankah mereka tadi menyusulmu?" sapa Yixing pada Taeyong.

"Aku tidak tahu Umma. Aku pulang naik bus!" ucap Taeyong. "Umma aku tidak ikut makan malam. Aku lelah dan mau tidur."

"Tapi baby, kau dari tadi siang tidak makan?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak lapar Umma. Selamat malam."Taeyong langsung masuk kamar.

"Baby-baby."Panggil Yixing namun Taeyong tak menyahut yang terakhir Yixing dengar adalah suara pintu kamar Taeyong yang ditutup agak kasar oleh Taeyong. 'Ada apa dengannya?' bathin Yixing bingung.

Taeyong jongkok bersandar di pintu kamarnya. Ia menatap kalung pemberian Jeno. "Maafkan aku Jeno, aku tidak bisa melindungimu." lagi-lagi ia menangis. Ia belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Jeno sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

Yun-Jae, Chang-Kyu, Jae-Yu dan Yixing sudah berkumpul di meja makan untuk makan malam. Saat makan Jaejoong merasa ada yang kurang, ia tak melihat Taeyong. "Taeyong dimana Xing?" Tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba, Yixing menghentikan makannya sejenak.

"Dia bilang dia lelah dan ingin langsung tidur. Aku sudah membujuknya tapi dia tetap bersikeras tidak mau makan." Jawab Yixing. Yuta menelan makanannya dengan gugup.

"Bawakan makanan ke kamarnya, dia harus makan kan baru saja sembuh dari sakit." Saran Jaejoong.

"Ne Umma,nanti aku siapkan untuk Taeyong." Yixing mengangguk. Mereka pun melanjutkan makannnya. 'Taeyong, maafkan aku.' Gumam Yuta.

.

.

CKLEK! Pintu kamar Taeyong terbuka. Yixing datang membawa makan malam untuk putranya. Yixing melihat Taeyong sedang berkemas, ia memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam koper.

"Baby, kau mau kemana sayang?" Tanya Yixing keheranan, ia menaruh makan malam Taeyong ke meja dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Aku ingin tinggal dirumah Appa."

"Nde? Kau ingin tinggal di rumah Appa?"

"Ne, aku ingin tinggal bersama Appa, sekarang aku kan sudah memiliki keluarga yang utuh, aku punya Appa dan Umma. Aku seperti keluarga yang lain, tinggal bersama Appa dan Umma-nya. Bagaimana, Umma mau ikut atau tetap disini?"

"Taeyong, hal ini harus dibicarakan dengan Halmeoni dan Harabeoji dulu."

"Umma, mansion ini sudah ditempati Kyu Imo dan Changmin Samchon, Halmeoni dan Harabeoji juga disini. Mereka butuh privasi Umma. Sudah saatnya kita tinggal sendiri, Appa memiliki apartemen, kenapa kita tidak tinggal disana saja. aku akan bilang pada Halmeoni besok."

"Tapi sayang…"

"Kalau Umma ingin tetap disini, itu terserah Umma, aku akan sering mengunjungi Umma saat aku sudah tinggal dengan Appa."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Umma akan bicara dengan Halmeoni. Kau makan dulu, Umma suapi ya. Umma tidak mau kau sakit sayang." Taeyong mengangguk. Yixing mengambil makanan yang dia bawa dan kemudian menyuapi Taeyong dengan sayang.

**SECOND CHANCE**

Pagi hari saat sarapan, Taeyong mengutarakan keinginannya untuk tinggal dengan Kris. "Halmeoni, Harabeoji, aku ingin tinggal dengan Appa Kris." ucapnya tiba-tiba, hal itu membuat Jaejoong terkejut begitu juga dengan yang lain. Yixing pun tak kalah terkejutnya mendengar ucapan Taeyong. Ia bahkan belum bilang pada Jaejoong mengenai hal ini.

"Taeyong, kau ingin tinggal dengan Appa-mu? Kenapa mendadak, apa yang kurang dengan rumah ini sehingga kau memutuskan untuk tinggal dengan Appa-mu?"

"Tidak ada yang kurang Halmeoni tapi aku kan sekarang memiliki Appa dan Umma, aku ingin seperti keluarga yang lain tinggal dengan orang tuanya. Lagipula disini sudah ada Changmin samchon, Kyu Imo, Jaehyun hyung dan Yuta hyung yang menemani kalian, aku akan sering-sering main kesini Halmeoni."

"Tapi Umma mu belum menikah dengan Appa-mu, mereka tidak bisa tinggal bersama Taeyong."

"Kalau Umma ingin tinggal disini itu terserah Umma, tapi aku ingin tinggal dengan Appa. Kalau Halmeoni melarangku tinggal dengan Appa, itu sama saja Halmeoni memisahkan anak dari orang tuanya. Aku juga ingin seperti Hansol yang tinggal dengan kedua orangtuanya, seperti Jaehyun dan Yuta hyung yang tinggal dengan Kyu Imo dan Changmin samchon." Mata Taeyong mulai berkaca-kaca, Ia menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan tangisnya. Jaejoong menghela nafas, ia ingin membalas ucapan Taeyong tapi Yunho menahannya. Yunho menggeleng.

Yuta meremas sendoknya, ia tak tahan dengan keadaan keluarganya saat ini. Taeyong menjauhinya dan menjaga jarak dengan keluarganya karena masalah Jeno.

"Sayang…" Yixing mengelus punggung Taeyong. Taeyong tersenyum, "K-kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu. Maafkan kelancanganku." Taeyong berdiri kemudian membungkuk pamit. Setelah kepergian Taeyong keadaan pun berubah hening.

"Ikutlah dengan Taeyong, temani dia tinggal dirumah Kris." ucap Yunho bijak.

"Yun.." Jaejoong melayangkan protesnya pada Yunho.

"Mereka sudah dewasa Jae, ini saatnya mereka mereka menentukan jalan hidupnya sendiri." Yixing menunduk sedangkan Jaejoong,ia sebenarnya tidak rela tapi ia tidak mau egois. Mereka berhak mencari kebahagian mereka sendiri.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Temani dia tinggal di rumah Kris dan kalian juga harus segera mengambil keputusan untuk menikah. Kasihan Taeyong, dia belum memiliki akta kelahiran. Setelah kalian menikah, segera daftarkan kelahiran Taeyong di catatan sipil."

"Ne Umma, terima kasih."

"Kyu tolong bantu Yixing mengurus surat-surat Taeyong."

"Ne Umma, aku akan membantu Yixing." jawab Kyu. Mereka melanjutkan sarapannya.

**SECOND CHANCE**

Taeyong duduk dibawah pohon maple sambil menunggu jam masuk, ia sudah sampai di sekolah sekitar ½ jam yang lalu namun ia malas untuk masuk, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menunggu saja. Taeyong memainkan kalung pemberian Jeno padanya. Ia tersenyum kecil mengingat kebersamaannya yang sebentar dengan Jeno tapi tiba-tiba mendadak murung saat ia mengingat ia tak bisa melihat Jeno untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

TENG-TENG-TENG bunyi lonceng tanda masuk sudah berbunyi, Taeyong meraih tasnya kemudian berlari ke kelas.

Di dalam kelas, Yuta menunggu Taeyong dengan cemas, bukankah Taeyong berangkat lebih dulu kenapa sampai sekarang dia belum datang. Bel masuk sudah berbunyi tapi tak ada tanda-tanda Taeyong masuk.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Guru Minho datang dan disusul dibelakangnya Taeyong. Taeyong mengusir Youngdoo yang duduk didepan untuk pindah ke belakang, Youngdoo pun pindah duduk di sebelah Yuta. Yuta menatap punggung Taeyong dengan sedih, Taeyong benar-benar menjauhinya. Johnny meremas tangan Yuta dan menguatkannya. Yuta tersenyum tipis tapi Johnny masih bisa melihat aura kesedihan di mata Yuta.

Selama pelajaran Taeyong tak sedikitpun menoleh ke belakang. Masuk pelajaran kedua, Guru Yura meminta kerja kelompok, biasanya Taeyong satu kelompok dengan Yuta kali ini dia memilih dengan orang lain.

Jam istirahat Taeyong keluar lebih dahulu, ia membawa bekal yang sudah disiapkan oleh Yixing sebelumnya dan memilih memakannya di bawah pohon maple.

Yuta, Johnny dan Jaehyun tiba di kantin, Jaehyun memesan makanan sedangkan Johnny mencari tempat duduk. Yuta, ia mencari keberadaan Taeyong tapi tidak ia temukan. "Tunggu sebentar, aku ke toilet dulu." Ucapnya sambil berlalu, Johnny mengerutkan dahi, ia tahu kalau Yuta tidak mungkin ke toilet karena Yuta berjalan kearah yang berlawanan dengan toilet, ia menebak pasti Yuta mencari Taeyong. Johnny hanya menghela nafas.

Yuta berjalan menuju pohon maple, entah kenapa feelingnya mengatakan kalau Taeyong ada disana, dan benar Yuta menemukan Taeyong sedang makan siang dibawah pohon maple sendirian. Yuta menghampirinya.

"Taeyong!" panggil Yuta. Taeyong yang hendak memakan telur buatan Yixing kemudian menghentikan makannya. Ia menaruh kembali telurnya ke dalam kotak hanya menghela nafas tak menjawab sapaan Yuta.

"K-kau disini? K-kenapa kau tidak ikut makan dikantin?"

"Pergilah, aku ingin sendiri." Ucap Taeyong tanpa menoleh kearah Yuta.

"T-Taeyong aku minta maaf, aku memang salah, tolong maafkan aku." Ucap Yuta dengan nada bergetar menahan tangis. Matanya memerah, airmata berkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

"Aku ingin sendiri, pergi atau aku yang pergi." Ancam Taeyong.

"Taeyong…"

"Kalau begitu aku yang pergi." Taeyong berdiri dan berbalik. Ia berjalan melewati Yuta baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan. Tiba-tiba GREP! Yuta memeluk pinggang Taeyong dari belakang dan membuat Taeyong berhenti.

"Kumohon jangan begini, jangan menjauhiku. Aku benci keadaan seperti." Ucap Yuta sambil menangis.

"Lepaskan!"

"Tidak mau! Kalau aku melepaskanmu, kau akan benar-benar pergi dariku dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi. kumohon jangan pergi. Aku tahu kau tidak mencintaiku, dan aku tidak peduli hal itu, tetaplah jadi Taeyong dongsaengku yang menyayangiku sebagai hyungnya. Tetaplah jadi Taeyong-ku yang dulu. Jangan begini Taeyong. Kumohon."

"Lepaskan aku." Yuta menggeleng. Taeyong menghempaskan tangan Yuta dan berlari meninggalkannya. "Taeyong-Taeyong!" panggil Yuta namun Taeyong tak mengacuhkannya ia terus berlari meninggalkan Yuta. Yuta menangis, tubuhnya merosot ke lantai, ia memegang dadanya yang sakit.

Jangan dikira hanya Yuta yang sedih dengan keadaan ini, Taeyong pun juga sama. Ia bersembunyi dibawah tangga. Rasa sayangnya kepada Yuta tertutupi rasa benci sejak kejadian yang menimpa Jeno, andai saja Yuta mau bertindak lebih cepat, mungkin Jeno masih hidup. Ia rela buta asal Jeno ada disampingnya, tapi saat ini, ia bisa melihat tapi Jeno sudah tidak ada disampingnya lagi. Baginya itu percuma.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Taeyong langsung pulang ke rumah. Ia langsung ke kamar dan mengambil koper miliknya. Ia tak bisa berlama-lama di rumah akan melihat dan bertemu Yuta setiap takut kebenciannya akan semakin bertambah jika melihat Yuta dan ia tak mau itu terjadi. jadi ia memutuskan untuk pergi dan tinggal di rumah Appa-nya untuk menata hatinya lagi.

"Baby, kenapa terburu-buru sayang? Umma bahkan belum berkemas. Halmeoni juga sedang pergi. Appa-mu pasti masih di kantor sayang." Tanya Yixing saat melihat Taeyong buru-buru mengemasi buku pelajarannya.

"Umma berangkatnya menyusul saja. Aku tahu password apartemen Appa, nanti sampai rumah Appa aku juga langsung pergi karena harus latihan."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu Umma barangmu,Umma tunggu dibawah."Yixing lebih dulu turun dan menyiapkan mobil. Setelah selesai Taeyong menyeret kopernya dan menggendong tas yang berisi buku pelajarannya keluar. Di halaman Yixing sudah menunggunya. Taeyong membuka bagasi mobil dan memasukkan kopernya berserta tasnya kemudian naik di depan dekat dengan Yixing.

"Sudah siap?" Tanya Yixing, Taeyong memakai seatbelt dan menguncinya. "Ne Umma." Yixing menstarter mobilnya dan berangkat ke apartemen Yixing.

Saat mereka keluar dari halaman mansion, Yuta baru saja turun dari mobil Johnny, ia diantar Johnny karena Jaehyun sedang mengikuti bimbingan untuk lomba. Yuta melihat mobil Yixing melaju pelan sebelum berbelok di gang, Yuta berlari mengejarnya. "Taeyong-Taeyong." Panggil Yuta namun mobil itu tak kelihatan lagi setelah berbelok di gang. Yuta berhenti, ia tak percaya Taeyong benar-benar pergi meninggalkan rumah. Johny menyusul Yuta dan memeluknya, ia menenangkan Yuta yang menangis lagi. 'Apa dia sungguh berarti bagimu hingga kau menangisi dia sampai seperti ini?'gumam Johnny.

**SECOND CHANCE**

"Baby, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? kenapa kau mendadak ingin pindah kerumah Appa?" Tanya Yxing tiba-tiba. Taeyong tak menjawab pandangannya kosong, ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Baby? Taeyong baby!" Yixing mengagetkan Taeyong yang sedang melamun.

"Huh? Apa Umma? Umma Tanya apa?" Tanya Taeyong gelagapan.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa kau mendadak ingin pindah ke rumah Appa-mu? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa Umma, aku kan ingin tinggal dengan Appa, apa itu tidak boleh?"

"Apa ini karena Yuta? apa karena masalah itu kau ingin meninggalkan rumah?" Taeyong hanya terdiam. "Umma tahu kau sedih tapi…"

"Umma aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan masalah itu. Kepalaku sakit." Taeyong mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Yixing hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Istirahatlah." Taeyong memilih memejamkan matanya. 30 menit kemudian mereka sampai di apartemen Kris. Mereka bersama menuju apartement Kris di lantai 5 dengan lift.

Lantai 5, mereka menuju kamar 502 milik Kris. sampai depan kamar. "Haruskan Umma menelpon Appa-mu?"

"Tadi aku sms Appa, Appa bilang ada di apartement Umma." Taeyong memencet bel apartement Kris. Tak berapa lama kemudian Kris membuka pintu dan ia melihat Taeyong dan Yixing datang ke rumahnya. Kris menyambut kedatangan mereka berdua."Kalian sudah datang, ayo masuk."Kris menyuruh mereka berdua masuk.

"Appa kira kau datang nanti malam, kenapa mendadak sekali. Appa belum menyiapkan kamarmu."

"Aku merindukan Appa. Tapi sepertinya Appa harus membeli bed baru."

"Kenapa?"

"Umma juga akan tinggal disini." Taeyong mengedipkan matanya menggoda Kris. Kris membelalak tak percaya, ia melrik Yixing. "Benarkah? Kau akan tinggal disini Xing?"

"Kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa." Ucap Yixing mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah lain.

"Eh, kau itu bilang apa? Tentu saja aku mau. Tae baby ikut Appa, Appa akan menunjukkan kamarmu. Yixing tunggu disini, aku ingin bicara denganmu." Kris menunjukan letak setiap bagian rumahnya pada Kris. Ia meminta Taeyong menganggap Apartemennya seperti rumah Jaejoong. Taeyong juga bisa membaca buku-buku yang ada disana.

Ia menunjukkan kamar mana yang akan ditempati Taeyong. Taeyong mengamati ruangan yang akan menjadi kamarnya. "Apa kau suka dengan tatanan kamar barunya?"

"Ne, aku suka sekali Appa."

"Kalau kau tidak suka, kau bisa mengubahnya sesuka hatimu." Taeyong mengangguk, "Taeyong, kau bereskan bajumu dulu, Appa ingin bicara dengan Umma-mu."

"Ne Appa." Setelah mengantar Taeyong ke kamarnya, Kris mengajak Yixing ke kamarnya sendiri.

.

.

"Benar kau ingin ikut tinggal disini? Apa Umma Jae mengizinkanmu ikut denganku?" Tanya Kris memastikan.

"Ne, Umma Jae memintaku ikut tinggal disini bersama Taeyong. Meskipun agak tidak rela tapi akhirnya Umma mengizinkan."

"Terima kasih, kau mau tinggal disini sayang. Ini awal yang baik untuk kita."

"Umma juga meminta kita untuk segera menikah."

"Benarkah? Aku dengan senang hati akan menikah denganmu. Kau mau kan menikah denganku?"Tanya Kris senang namun Yixing hanya melihat perubahan raut wajah Yixing yang mendadak murung, "Kenapa? Kau tidak mau menikah denganku?"

"Aku masih harus menyelesaikan urusanku dengan Gong Min dulu, baru setelah itu kita membicarakan pernikahan kita. Bagaimanapun juga dia masih tunanganku Kris" Kris tersenyum.

"Aku menyerahkan semua keputusan padamu. Aku akan menemanimu menyelesaikan urusanmu dengan Gong Min baru setelah itu kita menikah."

"Terima kasih Kris, terima kasih kau mau mengerti keadaanku." Yixing secepat kilat langsung memeluk dan membuat Kris diam tertegun. "Secepatnya aku akan menyelesaikan urusanku dan kita akan segera bersama."KataYixing. Kemudian ia melepas pelukannya, Kris mengangguk. Ia menggenggam tangan Yixing.

"Aku tidak akan melepasmu lagi Xing, sudah cukup 16 tahun aku merasakan kesepian karena kesalahpahaman kita. Maafkan aku atas semua sikapku yang pernah menyakitimu."

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu Kris."

"Nanti malam kau menginap disini?"

"AKu harus pulang, aku kan harus mengurus keperluanku dulu dan berpamitan dengan Umma Jae. Mungkin besok baru kemari." Tiba-tiba Kris langsung mencium bibir Yixing, Yixing yang awalnya terkejut akhirnya ikut mengimbangi bibir Kris. mereka berpagut mesra hingga Kris perlahan merebahkan tubuh Yixing di bednya. Kris mulai menggerayangi tubuh Yixing, ia juga menciumi leher Yixing. Yixing meremas rambut Kris untuk menyalurkan nikmatnya. Saat Kris sedang menghisap leher Yixng tiba-tiba, "Appa, Umma, aku lapar." Panggil Taeyong dari luar. Kris menghentikan cumbuannya, mereka bertatapan kemudian saling tertawa.

"Uri baby lapar, lebih baik kita buatkan dia makan malam. Sebelum dia mendobrak pntu ini dan menedangmu keluar." Kris mengecup kilat bibir Yixing. ia bangkit dari tubuh Yixing dan merapikan kmejanya, Yixing pun juga begitu. Mereka keluar bersama dan melihat Taeyong berdiri di depan kamar Kris dengan mempoutkan bibirnya."Kalian lama? Memangnya Umma dan Appa sedang melakukan apa?"

"Maaf baby, tadi…"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin punya adik baru. Aku kan baru bertemu kalian, nanti kalau aku punya adik baru pasti perhatian kalian ke adikku bukan ke aku." Ujar Taeyong sebal. Yixing dan Kris cengo mendengar pernyataan Taeyong.

"Iya sayang, memang siapa yang sedang membuat adik untukmu?" Tanya Yixing sabar.

"Itu, tanda merah di leher Umma, pasti tadi Appa dan Umma berniat akan membuat adik baru kan untukku, aku tidak mau." Yixing tergagap kemudian ia menutup lehernya dengan mengangkat kerah kemejanya lebih tinggi.

"Eh, anak kecil tidak boleh ikut campur dengan urusan orang tua." Kris menegur Taeyong.

"Pokoknya besok, Umma harus tidur denganku. Biarkan saja punya Appa karatan,pokoknya aku tidak mau punya adik baru." Taeyong mehrong pada Kris kemudian ia berlari.

"Anak nakal." Kris berlari mengejar Taeyong, Yixing tersenyum geli melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya dan juga anaknya.

**SECOND CHANCE**

**At School**

"Pindah kelas? Tapi ini belum masuk semester 4, kau baru bisa pindah kelas besok saat semester 4 Taeyong. Lagipula semester 4 hanya tinggal beberapa bulan lagi. Tunggulah sampai semester 4 depan, kau baru bisa pindah kelas."

"Ne Konselor. Kalau begitu saya permisi."Taeyong membungkuk dan kemudian meninggalkan ruang TU. Saat dia baru saja keluar tiba-tiba Hansol memanggilnya, "Hoi Taeyong!"Taeyong berbalik, ia melihat Hansol berlari ke arahnya. "Sedang ada urusan apa kau ke ruang TU? Tidak biasanya kau kesana?"

"Aku mengurus kepindahan kelasku untuk semester depan."

"Kau ingin pindah kelas? Kau serius?ke kelas mana? Kelasku saja, kan kita bisa duduk bersebelahan."

"Kelas C, ku dengar disana yeoja nya cantik-cantik."

"MWO! Hanya karena alasan itu kau mau pindah kelas? Orang tuamu sudah tahu kau pindah kelas?" Taeyong mengedikkan bahunya. "Ah kau gila, kalau sampai mereka tahu bagaimana?"

"Aku kan tidak pindah sekolah, jadi aku sih tenang-tenang saja."

"Yuta tahu kau akan pindah? Beberapa hari ini aku sering melihatnya menangis." Taeyong menggeleng.

"Sudah ya, aku mau ke kantin, kau ikut tidak, nanti aku yang traktir." Ajak Taeyong. Hansol mengangguk cepat dan kemudian mereka pergi ke kantin.

.

.

Beberapa minggu ini Taeyong benar-benar menjauhi Yuta. Yuta benar-benar merasa frustasi akan hal itu. Rumah juga menjadi lebih sepi sejak kepindahan Taeyong. Yixing juga sudah pindah ke apartement Kris. Dia juga mendengar rumor kepindahan Taeyong ke kelas C dan itu membuat Yuta semakin sedih. Yuta bertekad akan meminta maaf pada Taeyong hingga Taeyong memaafkannya.

"Taeyong!" panggil Yuta. Taeyong yang saat itu sedang tidur-tiduran dibawah pohon maple favoritnya segera terbangun. "Aku minta maaf Taeyong, aku minta maaf. Aku tahu aku salah dan aku akan melakukan apa saja asal kau tidak menjauhiku dan memaafkanku. Apa yang harus ku lakukan agar kau memaafkanku?"

"Pergilah, aku sedang tidak ingin bicara denganmu."

"Aku tidak akan pergi, kita harus selesaikan urusan kita. Aku memang bersalah dalam hal ini, aku lah penyebab kematian Jeno tapi aku juga berhak mendapat maaf darimu."

"Aku tidak ingn membicarakan tentang Jeno saat ini denganmu. Meskipun aku memaafkanmu Jeno juga tidak akan kembali, percuma, semua sudah terjadi." Taeyong bangun dari tidurnya, lagi-lagi ia meninggalkan Yuta tanpa menatapnya.

"Kau ingin aku menyusulnya? Kau ingin aku menyusul Jeno?" Taeyong hanya mendengus, ia meneruskan jalannya. Yuta terisak, "B-baiklah j-jika itu maumu. A-aku akan menyusul Jeno." Namun suaranya tidak di dengar Taeyong.

.

.

Taeyong melangkahkan kakinya dengan lesu, ia memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku celananya. Taeyong berjalan melewati pinggir lapangan basket karena ia menghindari panas. Saat akan keluar, ia melihat banyak anak-anak berlarian menuju lapangan parkir. Taeyong heran dan menghentikan salah satu siswa yang akan menuju lapangan parkir, "Ada apa, kenapa kau berlari seperti orang kesetanan begitu?"

"Kau tidak tahu, ada orang yang mau bunuh diri."

"Siapa yang mau bunuh diri?"

"Yuta anak kelas 2A, dia berdiri di pinggir balkon."

"MWO!" mata Taeyong terbelalak, ia langsung berlari menuju balkon.

Dibawah para siswa berteriak dan memohon pada Yuta untuk tidak melompat. Yuta melihat mereka dengan tatapan kosong. Tangisnya tak berhenti mengalir. "Taeyong, jika ini bisa membuatmu memaafkanku, aku akan melakukannya." Yuta merentangkan tangannya. Semilir angin membelai wajahnya. Para siswa menjerit terutama siswa putri. Ada yang menangis takut ada yang menutup matanya tak tega.

"Selamat tinggal semua.." Yuta memejamkan matanya, saat Yuta akan melompat tiba-tiba seseorang menariknya dan keduanya jatuh bergulingan di lantai. Tubuh Yuta menindih tangan si penolong."Akhh.." tangan si penolong yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Taeyong sepertinya terkilir.

Yuta terkejut melihat Taeyong yang menolongnya. Taeyong memarahi Yuta, "Apa kau sudah gila? Kau ingin mengakhiri hidupmu begitu saja? kau ingin menyusul Jeno dan meninggalkanku sendirian disini? Pernahkah kau berpikir bagaimana nanti perasaan Halmeoni, Harabeoji, Kyu Imo, Changmin Samchon dan Jae hyung saat kau memilih jalan bunuh diri sebagai jalan keluarnya, mereka akan membenciku. Mereka akan menyalahkanku dan mungkin mereka akan membunuhku juga."

"A-ku hanya ingin kau memaafkan ku Taeyong, aku ingin kau kembali seperti Taeyong yang dulu."

"Tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan, melihat orang yang kau percaya ternyata menjadi penyebab kematian orang yang kau cintai. Kalau kau jadi aku,kau akan merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang aku rasakan."

"Taeyong…"

"Bangun, aku tidak mau berlama-lama denganmu disini." Taeyong meminta Yuta bangun tapi saat ia akan bangun juga, Taeyong menjerit kesakitan. "Akh.." sambil memegang tangannya yang terkilir.

"Taeyong, apa yang terjadi? mana yang sakit? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yuta panic.

"Jangan sentuh aku." Taeyong menepis tangan Yuta.

"Taeyong, kumohon maafkan aku. Jangan jauhi aku seperti ini. Kau sudah meninggalkan rumah, belum lagi aku dengar kau juga akan pindah kelas, seburuk itukah aku dimatamu. Aku tahu aku salah tapi tak seharusnya kau memperlakukan aku seperti ini."

"Aku takut rasa benciku akan semakin menjadi jika aku terus melihatmu, setiap kali aku melihatmu, aku selalu merasakan jerit kesakitan Jeno saat ia diperkosa. Aku sudah berusaha menghilangkan perasaan itu tapi bukannya hilang justru semakin menjadi, aku menyayangimu, sangat menyayangimu tapi rasa itu hilang entah kemana, hilang begitu saja. Saat aku mulai menyukai Jeno dan mulai melupakan perasaanku padamu, Jeno malah pergi lebih dulu dan itu karena dirimu. Seandainya waktu itu kau bertindak lebih cepat dengan mencari bantuan, Jeno mungkin masih disini."

"Jadi kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" Tanya Yuta dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku ingin kau pergi dari hadapanku." Air mata mengalir deras di pipi Yuta.

"Tapi…kenapa aku merasa….kau sedang berbohong saat ini," katanya pelan. Taeyong diam,"Aku menyukaimu, dengan sepenuh hatiku."

"Jangan menyukaiku, kau hanya akan semakin terluka. Rasaku ini sudah hilang untukmu. Dulu aku memang menyukaimu tapi sekarang aku tidak tahu kemana rasa itu pergi. Maafkan aku. Lupakan aku, jauhi aku, aku ingin kau mendapat kebahagiaan dengan orang yang lebih menyayangimu. Bencilah diriku. Aku tidak akan menunjukkan diriku lagi padamu. Jika aku berubah pikiran dan meneleponmu atau mengunjungimu, maka tolaklah aku dengan dingin. Dan jika kita saling berpapasan, pura-puralah tak mengenalku. Jangan pernah membuka pintu hatimu untukku."

"A-aku tidak bisa membencimu, aku tak akan pernah bisa membencimu Taeyong."

"Kau akan menyesal karena tidak membenciku." Taeyong menghampiri Yuta dan langsung mencumbui Yuta, lama kelamaan Taeyong semakin buas, Yuta melepas ciuman Taeyong, "A-Apa yang akan kau l-lakukan T-Taeyong?"

"Aku akan membuatmu membenciku." Dengan menahan rasa sakit di tangannya yang terkilir tadi, Taeyong mendorong Yuta hingga menabrak dinding. Taeyong menciumnya lagi, Yuta meronta meminta dilepaskan tapi Taeyong menulikan pendengarannya. Ia menjatuhkan Yuta dan menindihnya kemudian dengan kasar ia merobek seragam Yuta.

"Taeyong jangan, aku mohon, jangan.." Yuta menangis ketakutan. Taeyong mulai bergerak di leher Yuta dan menghisapnya hingga menimbulkan bercak kemerahan. Yuta menjerit histeris, Taeyong mulai menggerayangi tubuh Yuta dan tiba-tiba seseorang menariknya kebelakang hingga ia jatuh terjungkal.

Johnny menyeret Taeyong dan menghajarnya berkali-kali. Darah mengucur dari hidung dan mulut Taeyong. Beruntung Hansol dan Jehyun segera datang dan melerai mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi? kenapa kau menghajar Taeyong sampai seperti ini?" Tanya Hansol penuh emosi pada Johnny.

"Tanyakan saja pada sahabat cabulmu ini, dia hampir memperkosa Yuta." Hansol dan Jaehyun membelalakan matanya. Jaehyun melihat adiknya meringkuk ketakutan. "Bawa Taeyong pergi dari sini, aku dan Johnny akan mengurus Yuta. Cepat pergi." Hansol membawa Taeyong meninggalkan balkon sedangkan Johnny dan Jaehyun menolong Yuta. Johnny membuka jas-nya dan diberikan pada Yuta.

"J-jangan ceritakan hal ini pada Umma, Appa dan siapapun tentang hal ini." Pinta Yuta.

"Ne, lebih baik kita pergi ke rumahku dulu, biarkan Yuta tenang dulu baru aku antar kalian pulang." Ajak Johnny. Jaehyun mengangguk, mereka pun meninggalkan balkon.

**SECOND CHANCE**

"Kau sudah gila ya, apa yang kau lakukan pada hyungmu hah? Kau benar-benar ingin dibunuh Changmin ahjussi atau Yunho harabeoji ya?" Hansol menekan-nekan kapas yang berisi cairan alcohol ke luka Taeyong.

"Aw..aw.."

"Sakit? Sakit? Rasakan itu.. nanti lebih sakit lagi kalau sampai Paman dan kakekmu menghajarmu. Dasar bodoh. Nanti kalau Umma mu tahu, bisa menangis 3 hari 3 malam dan Appa mu akan mengurungmu dirumah. Kita hampir debut, bodoh. Jangan macam-macam atau pelatih Kangta akan mengeluarkanmu. Aku tidak mau orang Amerika itu jadi leader, aku lebih memilihmu jadi leader daripada dia."

"Tanganku sepertinya terkilir." Hansol menghentikan kegiatannya dan beralih ke tangan Taeyong. Ia mengangkat tangan Taeyong dan melihatnya. Terlihat tangan Taeyong memerah. "Aw pelan-pelan bodoh, sakit ini." Taeyong merengek kesakitan.

"Habis ini kita kerumah sakit. Kau harus mendapat pengobatan yang lebih baik. Jangan membantah. Kalau perlu kau dirawat di rumah sakit sekalian."

"Terserah kau saja. kepalaku sakit Hansol, bisakah kau lebih cepat mengobati luka ku dan kita pergi ke rumah sakit sekarang?"

"Iya sabar," Hansol merapikan kotak P3K-nya dan mengantar Taeyong ke rumah sakit.

.

.

Sampai di rumah sakit, Taeyong segera mendapat pertolongan untuk tangannya yang terluka dan juga wajahnya. Sebenarnya luka Taeyong tidak terlalu parah namun ia meminta untuk dirawat disana. Hansol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tunggu aku disini ya."

"What? Kau gila, nanti aku harus bilang apa pada orang tuamu. Jangan merepotkanku terus Jung Taeyong. Aku tidak mau."

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang bunuh diri."

"WHAT! YA-YA kau gila. Sebelum kau bunuh diri, aku yang akan membunuhmu lebih dulu." Hansol mendengus kesal, meskipun Taeyong itu sedikit jahil dan seenaknya sendiri tapi Hansol nyaman bersahabat dengannya.

Taeyong pun dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan yang lebih pribadi. Hansol menatap frustasi handphone Taeyong yang terus berbunyi dari Yixing dan Kris. "Aku harus bilang apa? Bilang dia menginap dirumahku? Aishh anak ini merepotkan saja." Hansol menghembuskan nafas kemudian mengangkat teleponnya.

"Yeoboseyo Ahjumma.."

_"Hansol, Taeyong dirumahmu kah? Sejak sore tadi dia tidak pulang. Apa dia bersamamu?"_

"Ah-ah ne ahjumma,d-dia denganku tapi sedang tidur. Mungkin dia kelelahan karena pelajarannya begitu banyak."

_"Oh kalau begitu titip dia ya, jangan sampai dia lupa makan."_

"N-ne ahjumma, aku akan mengingatkannya untuk makan." PIP! Hansol mengakhiri panggilannya. Dia menatap Taeyong yang sedang tertidur pulas karena pengaruh obat tidur.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Kenapa kau melakukan hal yang merugikan dirimu dan menyakiti hatimu sendiri. Dasar bodoh!" Hansol menyentil kepala Taeyong dan memilih tidur di sofa.

.

.

_'Lihatlah aku sekali saja, aku selalu bersamamu, aku selalu ada untukmu, apa kau tidak bisa sekali saja memberiku kesempatan untuk bersamamu. Taeyong tidak mencintaimu, dia bahkan hampir memperkosamu, jika dia menyayangimu seharusnya dia tidak melakukan perbuatan biadab itu.'_

_'Yuta, beri aku kesempatan, izinkan aku memiliki hatimu, aku janji aku akan selalu menjagamu dan selalu menyayangimu.'_

Yuta meringkuk dibawah selimut tebalnya. Ia teringat kata-kata Johnny saat Johnny mengungkapkan perasaannya padanya. Apakah ia harus memberi kesempatan pada Johnny untuk mengisi hatinya yang dulu ditempati Taeyong.

_'Kita bahkan pernah berciuman, ku kira kau sudah menerimaku sebagai orang yang penting dalam hidupmu tapi kau tidak bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang Taeyong. Apakah semua hal yang kita lalui itu tidak berarti untukmu?'_

Yuta mengusap airmatanya, selama ini Johnny selalu ada untuknya tapi ia tak pernah bisa menyingkirkan bayangan Taeyong dari dirinya sedangkan Taeyong, memikirkan kejadian tadi siang saat Taeyong hendak memperkosanya. Ia tak menyangka Taeyong akan melakukan hal iu padanya. Ia benar-benar ketakutan. Kejadian itu mengingatkannya pada Jeno. Dia sudah begitu takutnya saat hendak diperkosa Taeyong yang notabene hanya satu orang, bagaimana dengan Jeno yang dipaksa melayani 5 orang hingga meregang nyawa. Jika ia menjadi Taeyong, pasti dia juga akan membenci orang yang sudah menyebabkan Jeno mengalami kejadian memilukan itu.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

**SECOND CHANCE**

Pagi ini di sekolah, adalah hari dimana mereka akan melaksanakan ujian tengah semester. Anak-anak kelas 2 A sudah bersiap di tempatnya masing-masing. 5 menit lagi bel masuk, Youngdoo yang kemarin tempatnya dipakai Taeyong sekarang sudah kembali ditempati Youngdoo. Yuta melirik tempat duduk Taeyong yang masih kosong. 'Mungkinkah Taeyong akan datang terlambat seperti sebelumnya. Yuta sedikit khawatir, jujur ia masih takut jika ingin bertemu Taeyong.

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi, Guru Cha sudah masuk sambil membawa kertas ujian dan membagikannya. Mereka mulai mengerjakan ujiannya. Yuta kembali melirik bangku Taeyong dan sudah hampir 15 menit tidak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Taeyong. Hari ini Taeyong tidak masuk dan ia tidak tahu kenapa.

15 menit sebelum ujian selesai, Hansol masuk ke kelas Taeyong sambil membawa surat dan diserahkan pada Guru Cha. "Anak itu, dia minta ujian di rumah sakit." Hansol mengangguk.

"Dia kan tidak ingin ketinggalan ujian Saem."

"Ya sudah nanti kita kesana, kau juga ikut."

"Baik Saem, kalau begitu saya permisi." Hansol membungkuk dan meninggalkan kelas Taeyong. Yuta masih bertanya-tanya tentang kedatangan Hansol ke kelasnya, ia tak mendengar percakapan Guru Cha dan Hansol karena mereka bicara pelan.

"Ada urusan apa Hansol kemari?" Tanya Johnny. Yuta menggeleng, ia masih bertanya apa mungkin Hansol kemari karena ada hubungannya dengan Taeyong? Yuta juga tidak tahu.

.

.

Sudah 3 hari Taeyong menginap di rumah sakit, dia juga memilih ujian disana dan dia juga belajar. Jangan dikira Taeyong hanya bermalas-malasan di rumah sakit, dia juga tak lupa dengan kewajibannya belajar tapi ia harus berbohong pada Yixing dan Kris kalau dia menginap di rumah Hansol.

CKLEK Pintu kamar perawatan Taeyong terbuka. Taeyong yang saat itu sedang sibuk berkutat dengan bukunya menoleh kearah pintu dan melihat Hansol masuk.

"Kau bawa buku yang aku minta?" Tanya Taeyong, Hansol tak menjawab tapi tangannya mengisyaratkan sesuatu. "Kau kenapa?"

Tiba-tiba seseorang masuk dan mengejutkan Taeyong. "A-a-appa?"

"Jung Taeyong kau harus menjelaskan semua ini pada Appa." Hansol menelan ludahnya gugup sedangkan Taeyong dia hanya bisa menghela nafas.

**Flashback on**

**Kris melajukan mobilnya setelah selesai meeting dengan klien penting di sebuah hotel berbintang di Seoul. Karena dia tak ada pekerjaan lagi, jadi ia memutuskan untuk pulang. Saat perjalanan pulang ia melihat beberapa anak berseragam SM C-Jes berjalan melewati trotoar, ia teringat pada Taeyong dan memutuskan untuk menjemput Taeyong.**

**Sampai di sekolah, ia memarkirkan mobilnya dan bertanya pada salah satu siswa yang lewat.**

**"Permisi, apa kau kenal Taeyong? Dia anak kelas 2 A." Tanya Kris pada salah satu siswa yang lewat.**

**"Taeyong? Oh saya kenal, saya teman dari temannya Taeyong. Kami beda kelas Ahjussi."**

**"Oh, kau teman dari temannya Taeyong?"**

**"Hansol, saya teman sekelasnya Hansol."**

**"Oh, kau lihat Taeyong?"**

**"Bukankah dia ada dirumah sakit. Hansol bilang Taeyong ada dirumah sakit, sudah 3 hari ini dan dia juga ujian disana ahjussi."**

**"Rumah sakit? Hansol dimana dia? kau lihat dia dimana sekarang?" siswa itu celingukan mencari Hansol dan menemukan Hansol sedang ngobrol dengan tim basket. "Itu dia ahjussi, Hansol bersama team basket." Kris melihat kearah yang ditunjukkan siswa itu. "Terima kasih."**

**"Nde." Kemudian siswa itu berlalu. Kris menghampiri Hansol.**

**Saat Hansol sedang membahas jadwal latihan tiba-tiba, "Hansol.." panggil Kris. Hansol menghentikan pembicaraannya dan berbalik. Ia terkejut melihat Kris sudah berada di belakangnya dengan tangan terlipat di dadanya.**

**"Jin Hansol, kita harus bicara." Hansol menelan ludah gugup, "Dimana Taeyong?"**

**"I-Itu ahjussi, d-dia.."**

**Flashback off**

Disinilah Kris sekarang, ia berada di kamar perawatan Taeyong dengan seribu tanda Tanya dikepalanya. "Taeyong jelaskan pada Appa, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

.

.

Disisi lain, seorang namja berperawakan tinggi dan cukup berwibawa baru saja turun dari mobil dan memandang apartement yang berada di depannya. "Baby Lay, kita akan bertemu lagi." ucapnya sambil memakai kaca mata hitam armani.

**TBC**

**Maaf ceritanya semakin blank aku buat ff ini.  
><strong>

**Butuh review buat perbaikan. Jangan bash author ya, author juga kerja keras lo buat cerita ini. **

**terima kasih untuk selalu menunggu update'an cerita ini. **

**maaf kalo banyak typo bertebaran. buat para pembaca setia ff ku terima kasih banyak  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Title [ **Second Chance** ]**

**Author [ Takii_yuuki]**

**Genre [ angst, drama, hurt/comfort, yaoi,family, friendship, romance]**

**Main cast : **

**Zhang Yixing/Lay,Wu Yifan/Kris  
><strong>

**Kim Jaejoong,Jung Yunho**

**Shim Changmin,Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

**Zhoumi**

**New Cast : SMRookies - Taeyong, Yuta, Jaehyun, Johnny, Jeno, Hansol  
><strong>

**And other character..**

**Rating : M**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent, saya hanya pinjam nama.**

** bb saya, siapa tau ingin berteman dengan saya : 5189737F**

**Warning : cerita ini mengandung unsur boys x boys, don't like don't read, typo bertebaran. **

**Mohon maaf. #deepbow kalau tidak suka silahkan di[x] ya, jangan bash author ya, saling menghargai. **

**author menulis juga gak mudah. terima kasih pengertiannya. **

**sebenarnya aku tu gak pede sama chapter ini, kesannya membosankan dan kepanjangannya, tapi berhubung udah banyak yang buat cepet-cepet update jadi ya buru-buru aku kalau ceritanya jelek, hehehe, author sudah berusaha keras. terima kasih atas perhatiannya  
><strong>

**SECOND CHANCE  
><strong>

Yixing menyiapkan bahan untuk masak makan malam. Dengan cekatan ia memlih sayuran segar dan daging sapi untuk dimasak. Ia mengambil wadah untuk sayuran yang akan di cuci.

Ting-Tong-Ting-Tong-Ting-Tong Terdengar suara bel dari depan. Yixing menghentikan kegiatannya mencuci sayuran, ia mematikan kran dan mengelap tangannya yang basah.

"Ya sebentar!" Yixing bergegas ke pintu. "Apa Kris sudah pulang? Bukankah ini baru pukul 4?" gumam Yixing. Yixing melihat dari intercom tapi wajah tamunya tidak kelihatan. Ia kemudian membuka pintu, "Ya, ada yang…." Yixing terbelalak melihat tamu yang datang ke apartemennya. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergetar,wajahnya memucat, bibirnya kelu.

"Helo Baby, long time no see.." sapa namja yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Gong Min dengan nada pelan tapi dengan seringai yang menakutkan.

Yixing berjalan mundur perlahan, ia ketakutan. Gong Min berjalan masuk dengan perlahan juga. "Ada apa baby? Kau tidak merindukanku?"

"M-mau apa kau?" Yixing terus mundur, Gong Min menyeringai.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu baby." Yixing menggeleng keras. GREP! Gong Min mencengkram tangan Yixing. "Aku akan membawamu pulang baby dan kita akan segera menikah."

"Andweee-andwee!" Yixing meronta, sedangkan Gong Min ia hanya menyunggingkan senyum sadisnya.

**SECOND CHANCE**

"Taeyong, jelaskan pada Appa, apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan disini? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku terjatuh Appa, dan aku tidak mau membuat Appa khawatir jadi aku berbohong pada kalian dengan menginap di rumah Hansol."

"Jatuh?" Kris menangkup wajah Taeyong yang babak belur, "Dengan wajah babak belur seperti ini?jawab jujur? Kau berkelahi? Dengan siapa? Kenapa kau berkelahi?"

Taeyong menghela nafas, sepertinya Appa-nya ini sulit sekali dibohongi, "Aku hampir memperkosa Yuta dan Johnny datang dan da menghajarku."

"Kau memperkosa Yuta? d-dia saudaramu sendiri, arrggh Jung Taeyong, k-kau?" Tanya Kris emosi.

"Aku ingin dia menjauhiku Appa, aku ingin dia membenciku. Aku takut aku semakin membencinya jika aku terus melihatnya Appa, dia yang membuat Jeno meninggal, aku sulit memaafkannya. Setiap kali aku melihat dia, aku selalu mengingat Jeno, bagaimana rasanya Jeno menjerit karena diperkosa para namja biadab itu, aku tak bisa melupakan hal itu dengan mudah Appa. Tolong mengertilah keadaanku,lagipula aku juga tak mungkin melakukan perbuatan itu, kalau aku melakukan itu sama saja aku seperti namja yang memperkosa Jeno." Taeyong kembali menangis, Kris tak tega melihat anaknya yang masih terpukul karena kepergiaan Jeno, ia tak jadi marah dan malah memeluk Taeyong.

"Taeyong tidak bersalah Ahjussi, dia melakukan ini karena dia tak ingin semakin membenci Yuta. dia juga terluka Ahjussi. Tapi ahjussi tidak usah khawatir, Taeyong tidak melupakan tugasnya, dia tetap belajar dan ikut ujian meskipun harus mengerjakan ujian disini." Bela Hansol. Kris mengangguk, dia bisa mengerti keadaan Taeyong saat ini.

"Baiklah, maafkan Appa. Appa tidak akan memberitahukan hal ini pada Umma-mu, tapi kalau kau sudah sembuh benar, kau harus segera pulang."

"Ne, aku akan segera pulang. Aku juga merindukan Umma." Rengek Taeyong manja. Kris memeluk Taeyong semakin erat, dia benar-benar sangat menyayangi Taeyong dan tidak mau kehilangan lagi. Tapi sepertinya Kris tdak tahu bahwa ada bahaya yang mengancam keluarga kecilnya.

**SECOND CHANCE**

Kris mengemudikan mobilnya untuk kembali pulang, ia sempat membeli bunga untuk Yixing sebagai hadiah karena keberhasilannya mendapatkan tender. 30 menit kemudian Kris sampai. Ia memarkirkan kendaraannya di basement dan ia bergegas ke apartementnya.

Saat ia sampai di depan apartemennya dan akan menekan password untuk membuka pintunya, tiba-tba ia melihat ada celah di pintunya dan ternyata pintunya tidak tertutup. Kris merasa heran dengan keadaan tu, kemudian ia bergegas masuk. "Yixing baby!" panggil Kris namun tak ada jawaban.

"Xingie..Yixing." Kris mulai panic, ia mulai mencari keberadaan Yixing dengan mulai mencari di ruang tengah, dapur, balkon dan terakhir kamar.

Kris membuka pintu kamar, ia sempat celingukan mencari Yixing dan akhirnya menemukan Yixing meringkuk dipojok dekat jendela, tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan dengan keringat dingin mengucur didahinya.

"Yixing!" Kris berlari menghampiri Yixing. "Kau kenapa? ada apa?" Yixing menegakkan kepalanya. Terlihat matanya memerah karena menangis.

"K-kris, d-dia kembali, dia kembali." Jawab Yixing ketakutan.

"Siapa yang kembali? Siapa?" Tanya Kris bingung.

"Gong Min,dia kembali. Dia kembali."

"Mwo! Apa yang dia lakukan padamu? Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?"

"D-dia…" BRUKK! Tiba-tiba Yixing pingsan. Beruntung Kris sempat menangkap tubuhnya sebelum jatuh kelantai. "Yixing, bangun, Yixing!" Kris mengguncang-guncang tubuh Yixing tapi Yixing tak membopong Yixing ke bed dan ia segera memanggil dokter pribadinya.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya dokter? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengannya?" Tanya Kris pada dokter Yi. Dokter Yi selesai memeriksa Yixing kemudian berbalik menatap Kris, ia tersenyum.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan Kris, Yixing hanya mengalami kelelahan dan satu lagi, kau akan menjadi ayah."

"Ayah? Aku kan sudah menjadi ayah untuk putraku Taeyong, maksud anda apa dokter Yi?" Tanya Kris bingung.

"Taeyong akan memiliki adik lagi. Yixing hamil 3 bulan tapi sepertinya ia tidak sadar kalau dia sedang hamil."

"MWO! HAMIL!" Kris terkejut mendengar kehamilan Yixing, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa hamil sedangkan saat bersama Gong Min mereka sering melakukan hal itu. "H-hamil? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Maksudmu apa?k-kalian pernah melakukan itu kan?" Tanya Dokter Yi yang gantian bingung.

"N-Nde? Y-ya dokter apa-apaan kau ini? T-tentu saja pernah tapi sebelum denganku Yixing pernah di-diperkosa, dan itu kejadiannya sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu. Dan kau bilang kehamilan Yixing baru 3 bulan? I-itu berarti bayi yang dikandung Yixing itu anakku kan?"

"Benarkah itu? Kalau kau ingin mengetahui siapa ayah dari bayi itu tentu saja kau harus menunggunya sampai lahir dan kalian tes DNA."

"Andwee, aku percaya anak yang dikandung Yixing adalah anakku, aku percaya itu."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Aku akan memberi resep untuk diminum Yixing, jangan sampai dia kelelahan dan stress. Mengerti?"

"Nde, aku mengerti." Setelah memberi resep pada Kris, dokter Yi pamit pulang. Kris merebahkan dirinya di dekat Yixing dan membelai pipi Yixing.

"Terima kasih kau memberiku kesempatan untuk menjadi ayah bagi anak kedua kita. Tapi bagaimana aku harus menjelaskan hal ini pada Taeyong? Aku janji tidak akan pilih kasih. Taeyong dan calon anak kedua kita akan tetap mendapat kasih sayang penuh dari kita. Dan aku akan membereskan Gong Min agar dia tidak menganggu kita lagi." Kris memeluk Yixing dan menciumnya.

.

.

"Eunghh.." Yixing menggeliat, ia membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat Kris berada disampingnya dengan keadaan memeluknya. Yixing tersenyum, ia sedikit lega karena saat ini Kris ada disampingnya, kejadian kemarin membuatnya benar-benar ketakutan.

**Flashback on**

**'Aku akan membawamu pulang baby dan kita akan segera menikah.'**

**'Andweee-andwee!' Yixing meronta, sedangkan Gong Min ia hanya menyunggingkan senyum sadisnya.**

**'Aku hanya mengambil milikku kembali, kau pergi dan tak memberi tahu sama sekali kabarmu, kau menghilang dari penglihatanku beberapa bulan ini, apa maksudmu sayang? Kau ingin pergi dariku? Meninggalkanku, hem?'**

**'Pergi, pergi. Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita, aku tidak pernah mencintaimu, aku tidak pernah.."**

**'Tapi aku sudah cinta mati padamu sayang, kau milikku dan selamanya milikku.' Gong Min mendorong Yixing hingga Yixing terjatuh dan Gong Min menindihnya. Ia mencengkram kedua tangan Yixing dan ditaruh diatas kepala Yixing. Yixing meronta dilepaskan namun Gong Min tak bergeming.**

**'Bibir ini,' Gong Min menyentuh bibir Yixing dan merabanya dengan sensual, 'milikku,' kemudian beralih ke leher, 'leher ini, my favorite dish.' Yixing menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri namun Gong Min semakin menjadi, tangannya beralih turun ke dada Yixing, 'dada ini, aku betah berlama-lama memainkan nipple-mu.' Tangan Gong Min bermain di area nipple Yixing. **

**'Akhh..' Yixing mendesah. 'dan..' tangannya mulai turun kebawah, ke junior Yixing, Gong Min meremasnya, 'cairanmu begitu manis untuk ku minum.'**

**'Lepaskan aku..' tangannya kembali bergerilya dan menekan hole Yixing, 'bagian yang paling aku suka baby, selalu bisa memuaskanku.'**

**'Pergi..akhh..pergi..' Yixing meronta lebih keras. Gong Min mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Yixing, 'Kita akan bermain lagi sayang, tapi tidak hari ini, tunggulah dan kau akan mendesah dibawahku.' Suara Gong Min terdengar sangat menakutkan bagi Yixing, Gong Min menjilat telinga Yixing sebelum dia pergi. **

**'Ah, aku sudah bertemu kedua orang tuamu, Appa Aiden dan Umma Spencer. Mereka kelihatan sehat dan putramu, dia tampan sekali, kau harus mengenalkannya padaku baby.'**

**'Andwee, jangan dekati mereka. Andwee..' namun Gong Min tak menggubrisnya, ia hanya berlalu. Nafas Yixing tersengal, wajahnya memerah, airmatanya tak berhenti mengalir, 'Kris kembalilah, aku membutuhkanmu.'**

**Flashback off**

Lagi-lagi airmata Yixing mengalir, ia takut akan ancaman Gong Min. ia takut Gong Min melakukan sesuatu pada Taeyong dan orang tuanya, meskipun ia marah pada orang tua kandungnya ia tidak mungkin membiarkan sesuatu terjadi pada mereka.

Kris akhirnya terusik setelah mendengar isakan Yixing, Kris pun terbangun dan melihat Yixing menangis dalam pelukannya."baby kau kenapa? hei-hei aku disini? Ada apa sayang?"

"Kris aku takut, aku takut.."

"Kau takut kenapa?"

"Gong Min, aku takut dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan kepada Appa Hae dan Umma Hyuk, aku juga takut dia akan berbuat sesuatu pada Taeyong."

"Aku akan melindungi mereka,aku janji. Kita akan menghadapi dia berdua,jangan takut, aku ada disini. Ada Taeyong dan adiknya, juga keluarga Umma Jae, mereka semua melindungi kita." Kris mengusap airmata di pipi Yixing.

"Tunggu-tunggu, kau bilang tadi Taeyong dan adiknya? Memang siapa adik Taeyong, dia hanya punya kakak, Yuta dan Jaehyun." Kris tersenyum sambil menatap Yixing intens. "Kris.. kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Kris tak menjawab, ia mengarahkan tangannya ke perut Yixing dan mengelusnya.

"Disini, ada kehidupan yang harus kita jaga saat ini. Dia akan jadi adiknya Taeyong besok."

"MWO! A-aku h-hamil?" Kris mengangguk, "T-tapi i-ini anak siapa? Anakmu kan? B-bukan anak Gong Min kan?"

"Ini anakku, kandungannya berumur 3 bulan, aku yakin ini akan kita, kalau ini anak Gong Min, harusnya kau hamil sejak awal kalian melakukan itu, tapi buktinya kau tidak hamil dan aku yakin ini adalah anakku."

"T_tapi bagaimana dengan Taeyong? D-dia kan tidak mau adik baru, bagaimana kalau dia tidak menerima adiknya ini?"

"Kita akan menjelaskan hal ini padanya, dia pasti akan mengerti, mungkin saat itu dia dalam mood tidak baik jadi dia berkata seperti itu."

"Taeyong tidak pulang beberapa hari ini, aku jadi merindukannya. Kapan dia pulang?"

"Mungkin besok sudah pulang."

"Aku benar-benar merindukan dia."

"Iya besok dia sudah pulang, aku janji akan membawanya pulang." Kris semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yixing. "Baby, aku ingin 'olahraga pagi'."

"Ya silahkan saja, kau bisa jogging diluar kan?" jawab Yixing polos.

"Bukan itu, tapi.."

"Tapi apa?" Yixing melepas pelukan Kris dan menatapnya. Kris mengerling nakal. "Ani, aku sedang malas,"

"Tapi aku ingin.." rengek Kris.

"Andwee…" Kris mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Yixing, "Terlambat baby, I got you, under my skin." Yixing memandang kris horror, sepertinya pagi itu ia harus melayani Kris untuk 'olahraga pagi' terlebih dahulu.

**SECOND CHANCE**

Hari minggu, hari yang sangat disukai Taeyong, selain libur sekolah, ia juga diperbolehkan pulang, wajahnya sudah tidak kelihatan memar, obat dari rumah sakit benar-benar ampuh, tangannya juga sudah lebih baik. Hansol membantu Taeyong berkemas.

"Yakin kau pulang sekarang?"

"Tentu,kau mau aku dirumah sakit terus? Lagipula besok classmeeting jadi tidak ada pelajaran dan aku tidak perlu bertemu dengan mereka."

"Ya terserah kau saja. Tapi aku tidak bisa berlama-lama dirumahmu, aku ada janji dengan Donghyuk nanti."

"Kalian kencan?"

"Pendekatan, memang kau saja yang bisa punya pacar, aku juga bisa."

"Aku sudah selesai, ayo kita pulang, aku merindukan masakan Umma-ku." Mereka berdua keluar dari kamar perawatan dan menyelesaikan administrasinya kemudian pulang.

"Hari minggu begini pasti mereka sedang membuat adik untukmu." Ucap Hansol sambil memakan coklat yang dia beli sebelum pulang.

"Adik? Aku sedang tidak ingin punya adik, enak saja aku kan baru bertemu mereka, kalau mereka punya adik pasti mereka melupakanku."

"Dasar bodoh, mereka tidak mungkin seperti itu. Kau justru senang kalau kau bisa puya adik lagi, lihat aku, aku ingin punya adik lagi tapi Umma-ku tidak bisa hamil lagi."

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau."

"Dasar anak kecil!" Taeyong mehrong pada Hansol. Hansol hanya bisa mendengus kesal. 15 menit kemudian mereka sampai. "Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu sampai atas, kau bisa pulang sendiri kan? Donghyuk sudah menungguku."

"Ya-ya-ya, cepat pergi sebelum kekasihmu itu ngamuk."

"Bye." Kemudian Hansol berlalu, Taeyong akhirnya sendirian naik ke apartemen. Sampai di depan apartemen Appa-nya, Taeyong menekan tombol password dan membuka pintu-nya.

"Umma-Appa aku pulang." Taeyong merasa heran karena rumahnya begitu sepi, 'Kok sepi? Mereka kemana?'bathin Taeyong sambil celingukan mencari. "UMMAAA, APPAAA!" panggilnya lebih keras lagi namun tetap tidak ada jawaban. Tiba-tiba otak Taeyong berputar cepat dan memikirkan kata-kata Hansol, 'Hari minggu begini pasti mereka sedang membuat adik untukmu,' "Ah andwee, andwee.." Taeyong berlari ke kamar Kris, dan mencoba membukanya dan benar pintunya terkunci. "UMMMAAAA, APPPAAA.." DOK-DOK-DOK! Taeyong menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Kris.

"Ahhh~.. Euunghh~…"

"Krisshh~..hhh~ T-Taeyongghhh.. uuuhhhh.."

"Seebeentaaar babyhhhh~.."Kris semakin brutal menusuk-nusuk hole Yixing..

"Ahh~.. Leepaaasshh Krisshhh~Taeyongg diluarhhh…aakkhhh.."

"Sebeentaar lagii babyyyy~..Ahhh~"

"Errrmm~.."

Kris merasakan ia akan segera klimaks dengan segera menambah kecepatannya. Ia memegang junior Yixing dan semakin menggila dalan meng'in' dan 'out'kan juniornya. Ia bisa merasakan juniornya semakin dekat dengan klimaks.

"AKHH~"

"AKKHH~" Pekikan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Kris dan Yixing saat mereka sama-sama bisa mengeluarkan hasratnya. Kris mengeluarkan hasaratnya jauh dalam hole milik Yixing. Sedangkan Yixing memuntahkan cairannya hingga membasahi perut Kris.

"Krisshh.. keluarkan punyamu, Taeyong diluar..hosh-hosh-hosh." Kris mencium kilat bibir Yixing dan mengeluarkan miliknya kemudian ia mengambil celana yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya dan memakainya segera. Kris membuka pintu dan melihat Taeyong menangis diluar. (Taeyong jadi cengeng dan manja saat berada di dekat orang tuanya.)

"Kau kenapa sayang? Kenapa menangis?" Tanya Kris khawatir.

"Kalian jahat, kalian bilang tidak akan membuat adik untukku tapi mana buktinya, kalian tetap membuat adik, aku benci kalian, huwaaa.." Tangisan Taeyong semakin kencang. Kris gelagapan dan mencoba menenangkan Taeyong namun tidak bisa, Yixing yang mendengar tangisan Taeyong segera mengambil bajunya dan memakainya kemudian menghampri Taeyong.

"Baby, baby kenapa kau menangis? Umma dan Appa,..."

"Kalian jahat, kalian tidak sayang lagi padaku."

"Sayang, k-kami bisa jelaskan semuanya." Taeyong menepis tangan Yixing dan berlari keluar. "Baby, baby…" namun Taeyong tak mendengarkannya.

"Bagaimana kita bisa menjelaskan hal ini pada Taeyong, dia benar-benar tidak menginginkan adik sekarang Kris." Tanya Yixing frustasi.

"Lebih baik kita mandi lalu kita menyusul Taeyong, dia pasti hanya ada di taman." Yixing mengangguk kemudian mereka memutuskan untuk mandi lebih dahulu dan nanti mencari Taeyong.

.

.

Dan benar sekarang Taeyong sedang duduk di taman sambil makan es krim. Dasar remaja labil, tadi marah-marah sekarang dia makan eskrim dengan lahapnya. Entah kenapa dia begitu manja dan cengeng saat bersama orang tuanya, tidak seperti Taeyong yang tegar dan mandiri, Taeyong yang sekarang lebih rapuh sejak ditinggal Jeno.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Taeyong mendongak melihat namja yang meminta izin padanya.

"Tentu saja, bangku ini kosong ahjussi." Taeyong mempersilahkan 'ahjussi' itu untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau sepertinya suka sekali dengan eskrim?"

"Ne ahjussi, hatiku sedang kacau jadi aku makan eskrim."

"Memang hatimu kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau punya adik baru tapi Umma dan Appa-ku tetap membuat adik untukku." Jawabnya polos.

"Benarkah itu?"

"Ne.."

"Namamu siapa? Kau kelihatan seumuran dengan anak ahjussi."

"Taeyong, Jung Taeyong." Taeyong mengulurkan tangannya pada 'ahjussi' itu.

"Gong Min Suh, panggil saja Gong Min." balas Gong Min dengan menjabat tangan Taeyong. Gong Min tersenyum misterius pada Taeyong.

**SECOND CHANCE**

Pagi ini Johnny mengajak Yuta pergi ke Lotte World, liburan ini dimanfaatkan Johnny untuk refreshing sehabis ujian dan mengambil hati Yuta.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan 1 jam, mereka sampai di Lotte World. Setelah berkeliling dan membeli lollipop mereka akhirnya beristirahat sejenak di kursi taman.

"Aku selalu ingin ke tempat seperti ini. Sewaktu kecil, ia pernah datang ke taman bermain. Tapi ia tak mencoba semuanya karena Umma sakit dan aku hanya sebentar bermainnya." ucap Johnny. Ia tiba-tiba melihat bayangan dirinya saat masih dan ibunya yang mengunjung taman bermain pada saat itu. Hari ini ia hanya diperbolehkan bermain di dua wahana saja karena ibunya harus menjalani kemoterapi dan ibunya berjanji jika ibuya sudah sembuh, mereka akan menghabiskan waktu seharian untuk bermain ditaman namun janji tinggal janji, ibunya meninggal sebelum mereka sempat menghabiskan waktu bersama di taman bermain.

"Kau begitu dekat dengan Umma-mu?"

"Ne, karena sejak kecil Appa sudah sibuk dan hanya aku dengan Umma-ku saja. Itu salah satu kenangan terindahku."

"KAu ingin bermain apa? Aku akan menemanimu seharian disini." Tanya Yuta

"Benarkah?"

"Ne.." Johnny tersenyum kegirangan.

Yuta mengajak Johnny untuk ikut naik wahana Kora-kora. Senarnya Johnny tidak mau tapi melihat aegyo Yuta ia pun dengan terpaksa mau. Setelah bermain kra-kora mereka juga bermain di wahana roller coaster, merry-go-round dan juga Niagara.

Saat bermain di wahana Niagara, baju Yuta dan Johnny basah. Johnny mengambil jaket yang ada di tasnya dan memakaikannya pada Yuta. Yuta sedikit tersipu dengan perlakuan Johnny. "Kita langsung pulang atau kau masih mau disini?" Tanya Johnny .

"Kita belum naik kincir, aku ingin melihat matahari terbenam dari atas kincir itu."

"Tapi kau basah, nanti kalau sakit bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak akan sakit. Aku ingin naik itu." Johnny tak kuasa menolak permintaan Yuta, akhirnya mereka naik wahana kincir.

Sampai diatas, Yuta begitu girang karena bisa melihat matahari terbenam. Johhny tersenyum geli melihat Yuta yang berseri-seri melihat sunset. "Kau senang sekali, apa kau belum pernah melihat sunset sebelumnya?"

"Sudah, hanya saja belum pernah dari ketinggian ini? Kau?" Yuta berbalik menatap Johnny. "Belum pernah, ini pertama kalinya." Mereka saling bertatapan, Johnny mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yuta kemudian menciumnya. Lembut dan tapa nafsu. Yuta cukup terkejut dengan tindakan Johnny tersebut, lama-kelamaan Yuta membalas ciuman Johnny, mereka saling berpagut mesra hingga saat ini tempat duduk Johnny berpindah disebelah Yuta. Johnny mulai bergerak hingga ia berusaha melepas kancing kemeja Yuta, awalnya Yuta tak sadar tapi kemudian bayangan Taeyong muncul.

'Hyung, Yuta Hyung..' Johnny mulai bergerilya di leher Yuta, Yuta meremas rambut Johnny yang terus memberikan kenikmatan untuknya,

'Hyung, saranghae..'"Akhh.." desah Yuta.

'Hyung, aku sangat menyayangimu.' DEG! Tiba-tiba Yuta tersadar, kemudian ia menjauhkan kepala Johnny dari lehernya."Johnny cukup. Kumohon." Johnny langsung menghentikan kegiatannya mencumbu Yuta. "M-maafkan aku Yuta,maaf." Yuta menunduk, Johnny juga jadi salah tingkah.

"A-aku juga minta maaf. Maafkan aku." Yuta mengangguk, ia mengancingkan kemejanya tanpa melihat Johnny. "Aku benar minta maaf."

"T-Tidak apa-apa Johnny." Johnny memeluk Yuta dan terus meminta maaf padanya, sedangkan Yuta, pikirannya jauh berkelana mencari Taeyong. 'Taeyong kau dimana? Aku merindukanmu.'

**SECOND CHANCE**

Kris dan Yixing mencari Taeyong ditaman, mereka berputar-putar beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menemukan Taeyong duduk dengan seorang namja yang seumuran Kris sambil memakan eskrim dan berbincang. Mereka tidak bisa melihat namja itu karena namja itu memunggungi mereka.

Kris dan Yixing menghampiri Taeyong, "Taeyong.." panggil Yixing. Taeyong pun melirik kearah panggilan itu dan melihat orang tuanya datang menghampirinya. Namja yang duduk dengan Taeyong menyunggingkan senyum misteriusnya.

"Sedang apa kalian disini? Bukankah kalian ingin membuat anak lagi?kenapa mencariku."

"Taeyong!" tegur Kris.

"Kenapa? sejak kapan kalian peduli padaku."

"Jung Taeyong!" bentak Kris. namja itu berdiri, "Jangan membentak anak terlalu keras, mereka bisa membencimu." Ucapnya sambil berbalik, Yixing dan Kris terkejut melihat namja yang sedari tadi duduk dengan Taeyong adalah Gong Min. "Jangan membuat anak kalian membenci kalian."

"G-Gong Min.." ucap Yixing pelan. Ia menggenggam tangan Kris erat, Kris menatap Gong Min marah, Gong Min tersenyum, sedangkan Taeyong menatap bingung interaksi antara Gong Min dan kedua orang tuanya.

**TBC**

**update kilat buatnya jam 6 sore sampe jam 1 pagi.. wuhuuu...  
><strong>

**Butuh review buat perbaikan. Jangan bash author ya, author juga kerja keras lo buat cerita ini. **

**terima kasih untuk selalu menunggu update'an cerita ini. **

**maaf kalo banyak typo bertebaran. buat para pembaca setia ff ku terima kasih banyak  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Title [ **Second Chance** ]**

**Author [ Takii_yuuki]**

**Genre [ angst, drama, hurt/comfort, yaoi,family, friendship, romance]**

**Main cast : **

**Zhang Yixing/Lay,Wu Yifan/Kris**

**New Cast : SMRookies - Taeyong, Yuta, Jaehyun, Johnny, Hansol, Mark  
><strong>

**Rating : M**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent, saya hanya pinjam nama.**

** bb saya, siapa tau ingin berteman dengan saya : 5189737F**

**RAPE SCENE NC-17**

**Warning : cerita ini mengandung unsur boys x boys, don't like don't read, typo bertebaran. **

**Mohon maaf. #deepbow kalau tidak suka silahkan di[x] ya, jangan bash author ya, saling menghargai. **

**author menulis juga gak mudah. terima kasih pengertiannya. **

**Mohon sekali lagi dibaca warningnya, ini crack couple, KRIS - LAY, jadi yang tidak suka couple ini, mending gak usah dibaca daripada nanti kecewa dan menghina author.  
><strong>

**SECOND CHANCE  
><strong>

"Jung Taeyong!" bentak Kris. namja itu berdiri, "Jangan membentak anak terlalu keras, mereka bisa membencimu." Ucapnya sambil berbalik, Yixing dan Kris terkejut melihat namja yang sedari tadi duduk dengan Taeyong adalah Gong Min. "Jangan membuat anak kalian membenci kalian."

"G-Gong Min.." ucap Yixing pelan. Ia menggenggam tangan Kris erat, Kris menatap Gong Min marah, Gong Min tersenyum, sedangkan Taeyong menatap bingung interaksi antara Gong Min dan kedua orang tuanya.

**SECOND CHANCE**

"Taeyong, pulang sekarang!" perintah Kris.

"Kalian kenapa?" Tanya Taeyong bingung. "Kalian sudah saling kenal?"

"Mereka siapa?" Tanya Gong Min pura-pura tidak mengenal.

"Oh yang memakai sweater biru itu Umma ku dan yang baru saja bicara Appa-ku." Jawab Taeyong polos.

"Umma-mu sangat cantik."puji Gong Min.

"Jung Taeyong, Appa bilang pulang sekarang!"

"Baby ayo pulang sayang, Umma sudah menyiapkan makan malam untukmu." Ajak Yixing dengan wajah memelas. Taeyong menghela nafas, "Ahjussi, terima kasih eskrim-nya, besok kita bertemu lagi." Taeyong melambai pada Gong Min dan menghampiri Kris.

"Bawa Taeyong pulang, aku ingin bicara dengannya." Yixing menggenggam tangan Taeyong dan membawanya pergi.

Setelah mereka cukup jauh, Kris memulai pembicaraannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"Tanya Kris marah.

"Aku hanya ingin menjemput kekasihku dan membawanya pulang." Jawab Gong Min enteng.

"Kau tidak punya kekasih disini."

"Dia baru saja pergi bersama putramu, ah dia calon putraku juga. Siapa tadi namanya, Taeyong, benarkan Taeyong dia seumuran dengan putraku, pasti mereka bisa menjadi saudara yang akrab."

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengambil Yixing dan Taeyong dariku."

"Permainan belum dimulai, Wu Yi Fan. Kau berhadapan dengan orang yang salah."

"Aku akan ikuti semua permainanmu dan kupastikan aku yang akan menang."

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Ucap Gong Min kemudian berbalik dan berlalu dari hadapan Kris. Kris mengepalkan tangannya. Mulai sekarang ia harus berhati-hati dengan Gong Min.

.

.

"Umma, sebenarnya ada apa? Ahjussi itu hanya membelikanku eskrim dan kami hanya berbincang saja. Reaksi kalian berlebihan."

"Umma tidak berlebihan sayang, Umma mohon jangan dekati dia, dia bukan orang baik."

"Memang Umma mengenal ahjussi itu?" Yixing hanya terdiam, "Kalian ini kenapa sih? Aku benar-benar bingung. Apa usaha kalian berhasil untuk membuat adik untukku?"

"Taeyong!"

"Jadi kalian berhasil? Kalau begitu aku akan pergi dari sini kalau adikku sudah lahir." Ucap Taeyong sambil berlalu.

"Taeyong, dengarkan Umma dulu. Umma juga tidak tahu sayang kalau Umma akan hamil lagi. Umma kira setelah melahirkanmu itu adalah yang terakhir."

"Kenapa Umma tidak memakai pengaman kalau Umma bisa hamil lagi jika melakukan itu dengan Appa?"

"Karena Umma pernah melakukan itu dengan mantan kekasih Umma dan Umma tidak hamil, Umma tidak tahu kenapa Umma hamil saat bersama Appa-mu?"

"Pembohong!"

"Baby, Baby.." Taeyong tak menggubris kata-kata Yixing, ia berlari ke kamar dan membanting pintunya tanda ia marah. Yixing menghela nafas panjang, ia bingung harus bagaimana menjelaskan pada Taeyong tentang kehamilannya.

CKLEK! Kris membuka pintu apartemennya. Yixing menghampiri Kris yang terlihat lesu. "Ada apa Kris? apa yang terjadi dengan kalian? Gong Min, apa yang akan dia lakukan?"

"Kita harus berhati-hati sekarang, kau, Taeyong, Appa dan Umma Lee, kalian harus berhati-hati. Bagaimana Taeyong? Apa dia masih marah dengan kita?"

"Ne, dia tidak mau mendengarkanku Kris, bagaimana ini? Dia mengancam akan pergi jika adiknya lahir."

"Aku akan bicara dengannya." Kris menenangkan Yixing dan pergi ke kamar Taeyong.

CKLEK! Kris membuka kamar Taeyong, terlihat Taeyong dalam posisi tengkurap sambil membaca buku, ia tak menoleh sedikitpun pada Kris, ia masih focus dengan kegiatannya.

"Taeyong!" panggil Kris halus.

"Hem.." jawab Taeyong dengan deheman. Kris berjalan menuju bed Taeyong dan duduk disampingnya.

"Kau marah jika Umma-mu hamil dan punya anak lagi?" Kris mengusap rambut Taeyong dengan sayang.

"Terserah kalian, aku akan pergi kalau anak kalian sudah lahir."

"Lalu mau-mu bagaimana? Kami juga tidak tahu kalau akhirnya Umma-mu hamil sayang."

"Aku tidak meminta apa-apa, aku hanya ingin kalian, kita baru bertemu beberapa bulan, aku belum sempat mendapat kasih sayang kalian tapi kalian akan memiliki anak lagi, besok perhatian kalian pasti akan ke anak kedua kalian."

"Tidak mungkin kasih sayang kami berat sebelah sayang, kami tetap akan menyayangimu."

"Aku tidak mau ya tidak mau, lebih baik aku tidak mengenal kalian kalau akhirnya seperti ini. 16 tahun tanpa orang tua dan sekarang baru bertemu tapi perhatian kalian akan teralih pada anak kedua kalian, meskipun dia adik kandungku tapi aku tetap tidak rela."

"Taeyong!" bentak Kris, ia merasa Taeyong sudah keterlaluan saat ini. "Kenapa kau ini? Bisakah kau mengerti keadaan kami, kenapa kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri? Kami juga tidak tahu ini akan terjadi, kami bukan Tuhan yang bisa menentukan semua ini." Taeyong membanting bukunya, kemudian ia berdiri dan menatap Kris tajam.

"Pikirkan perasaanku juga." Taeyong mengambil jaketnya dan berlari keluar. "Kau mau kemana? Taeyong-Taeyong.." panggil Kris namun Taeyong tak menggubrisnya, ia melewati Yixing yang menunggu dengan cemas tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Baby,kau mau kemana? Baby.. baby." Taeyong tak mendengar, ia menutup pintu dan berlari secepatnya menuju lift. Yixing mengejarnya namun tidak terkejar. Kris menyusul dari belakang dan melihat Yixing duduk di depan lift dengan keadaan menangis.

"Yixing-Yixing kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kris panic.

"Taeyong pergi, aku tidak bisa mengejarnya. Aku takut dia meninggalkan kita."

"Biarkan dia sendiri dulu, dia butuh menenangkan diri Xing."

"Aku gagal menjadi orang tua untuknya Kris, permintaannya sederhana, ia ingin mendapat perhatian penuh dari kita setelah sekian lama namun kita malah akan mempunyai anak lagi, kita tidak akan bisa memberikan perhatian penuh pada Taeyong, sedikit banyak perhatiaan kita akan kita berikan pada anak kedua kita. Apa aku harus mengugurkan anak ini agar Taeyong kembali pada kita?"

"Jangan bicara macam-macam, lebih baik kau istirahat sekarang, jangan sampai stress, besok kita bicara lagi pada Taeyong. Nanti aku akan mencarinya dan membawanya pulang. Ayo kita kembali ke rumah." Ajak Kris, dengan tidak rela akhirnya ia menuruti ajakan Kris.

.

.

Taeyong berjalan lesu ditrotoar, ia berjalan tanpa arah setelah keluar dari apartemen terhenti saat ia melihat sebuah keluarga yang terdiri Ayah, Ibu dan seorang putra, mereka duduk di sebuah restaurant dan sedang merayakan ulang tahun. sang putra terlihat senang sekali saat sang Appa memberikan-nya hadiah dan sang ibu yang memberikan kecupan hangat di pipi sang putra. Taeyong benar-benar menginginkan hal seperti itu. Namun ia juga melihat keluarga lain sama seperti yang dia lihat hanya saja dalam keluarga itu mereka memiliki dua putra, yang dewasa seumuran Taeyong dan yang kecil mungkin sekitar 5 tahun. Mereka terlihat makan bersama, sang kakak terlihat menyuapi adiknya dengan telaten, sesekali mengusap bibirnya yang belepotan, keluarga yang bahagia. Sesekali sang ayah memberikan candaan dan sang ibu mencubit pipi putranya yang dewasa. 'Hah…' Taeyong menghela nafas, 'Apa aku keterlaluan?' ia kembali berjalan dan pergi ke sebuah taman.

Taeyong duduk di bangku taman sambil menerawang langit. Saat ia melihat kearah samping ia melihat Jeno duduk disebelahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa aku keterlaluan? Apa reaksiku berlebihan? Aku hanya ingin mendapat perhatian penuh dari mereka, jika nanti aku memiliki adik, aku yakin mereka tidak akan lagi perhatian padaku, mereka akan memberikan perhatiannya pada adikku. Aku baru saja bertemu mereka, tidak bisakah mereka menunggu sebentar lagi? Akkhh…" Taeyong mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar. Jeno memegang pundak Taeyong. Taeyong menoleh kearah Jeno dan ia melihat Jeno tersenyum.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja?" Jeno hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Taeyong memejamkan mata sejenak,saat ia membuka mata Jeno sudah tidak ada. Taeyong menghela nafas, ia mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang.

30 menit kemudian, Hansol datang. "Ada apa malam-malam kau memintaku bertemu denganmu, aku sedang ingin bertemu Donghyuk di alam mimpi dan dengan tidak elitnya kau menelponku malam-malam hanya untuk bertemu denganmu, oh please.."

"Kau datang langsung marah-marah seperti ahjumma kehabisan barang diskon."

"YA kau ini, masih mending aku mau datang, coba kalau.."

"Kalau kau tidak datang,aku akan menyebar foto tidur telanjangmu di internet."

"TAEYONG! Awas kau kalau berani melakukan itu." Hansol menggeplak kepala Taeyong kemudian duduk disamping Taeyong. "Ada apa? Kau marahan lagi dengan orangtua-mu?masih belum bisa menerima kalau kau akan punya adik baru?"

"Tidak semudah itu, selama ini aku mendapat kasih sayang penuh dari Halmeoni dan Harabeoji dan sekarang setelah bertemu dengan orang tuaku, mereka harus membaginya dengan adikku."

"Tidak seburuk kelihatannya, kau belum mencoba saja. ayolah berpikir positif, semua akan baik-baik saja."

**SECOND CHANCE**

**In the Morning - At School**

"Hari ini classmeeting basket ya? Kelas mana?" Tanya Taeyong.

"Kelas ku dengan kelasmu. Kau tidak ikut?" Tanya Hansol memakai menalikan sepatunya.

"Tanganku masih sakit bodoh. Kau tidak lihat masih sedikit bengkak." Taeyong menunjukkan tangannya yang terluka.

"Ne, aku tahu. Eh nanti pas aku bertanding aku titip Donghyuk dan temannya ya."

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Nanti pas aku bertanding, kau menemani Donghyuk dan temannya, aduh lupa aku namanya, M-M-Mark, ya Mark. Dia anak kelas C, pindahan dari Busan. Aku tidak mau Donghyuk diganggu namja-namja tidak jelas. Ok?"

"Suruh mereka kesini."

"Iya nanti aku suruh mereka kesini. Eh kau tahu siapa dari kelasmu yang mewakili basket?" Taeyong menggeleng. "Ah kau ini, masa' kau tidak tahu siapa yang mewakili kelasmu."

"Aku kan sebentar lagi pindah, jadi wajar kalau aku tidak tahu."

"Yang kudengar Johnny, Jaehyun terus siapa lagi, ah sial, siapa lagi sih?" Hansol menggaruk kepalanya kasar.

"Sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan, lagipula aku kan ada disini, jadi team dari kelasku tidak mungkin sekuat saat aku ikut."

"Benar juga, tapi Jaehyun itu harus diwaspadai, ku dengar dia bagus juga saat bermain basket."

"Tidak sebagus aku."

"PD sekali, ya sudah aku memanggil Donghyuk dan Mark dulu, kau tunggu disini jangan kemana-mana."

"Iya, bawel." Hansol langsung melesat pergi, sedangkan Teyong menunggu di tribun. Beberapa saat kemudian team basket dari kelasnya masuk, ya memang benar Johnny dan Jaehyun ikut tapi ternyata Yuta juga turut serta. Mereka melakukan pemanasan dan terlihat Johnny begitu intens dengan Yuta. Yuta mendribble bola dan Johnny menghalaunya, sesekali Johnny merengkuh pinggang Yuta dan menggelitiknya. Taeyong memutar bola matanya malas, ia menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok sambil mendengarkan music. Pada awalnya Yuta tak menyadari kalau Taeyong sudah berada disitu namun kemudian ia melihat Taeyong tiduran sambil mendengar music. Ia menatapnya cukup lama hingga Hansol datang dengan 2 orang namja dan mengenalkan namja itu pada Taeyong. Kedua namja itu duduk disamping Taeyong.

**Flashback on**

**"Taeyong!" panggil Hansol. Taeyong membuka matanya dan melihat Hansol bersama Donghyuk dan Mark. "Kenalkan dia Taeyong, Taeyong ini Mark."**

**"Hai, Taeyong." Taeyong mengulurkan tangannya dan Mark membalasnya, "Mark Lee."**

**"Kalian duduk disini bersama Taeyong sementara aku tanding basket, setelah selesai nanti kita makan. Ok."**

**"Ne.." jawab mereka serempak.**

**"Ok, aku siap-siap dulu."**

**"Hansol fighting!" seru Donghyuk, Hansol pun segera bergabung dengan teamnya.**

**Flashback off**

Yuta menatapnya intens hingga tak sengaja ia dan Taeyong bertatapan kemudian tak lama mereka saling menatap, Taeyong memutus kontak mata mereka dan berbicara dengan Mark.

"Siapa namja itu?" gumam Yuta.

Pertandingan pun dimulai. Kelas A dan kelas B terlibat pertandingan yang cukup seru. Hansol,Johnny dan Jaehyun berebut memasukkan bola, skor mereka pun imbang. Hingga kuarter 4 skor imbang 24-24,

Yuta masuk menggantikan Jaehyun. Pertandingan berlangsung semakin seru, saat Yuta menunggu bola rebound tiba-tiba konsentrasinya hilang, ia melihat Taeyong 'berciuman' dengan Mark. Yuta tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Karena terlalu fokus melihat Taeyong, tiba-tiba, "Yuta awas!" seru Johnny, Yuta menoleh kearah Johnny dan DUG! ada Bola basket mendarat mulus di kepala Yuta dan Yuta pun terjatuh lalu pingsan. "Yuta!" team kelas A berhamburan menolong Yuta, sedangkan Taeyong, ia hanya melirik sejenak.

**Flashback on**

**"Go Hansol, Fighting!" Donghyuk memberi semangat sambil mengibas-ngibaskan bendera. Taeyong dan Mark juga memberi semangat namun tidak berlebihan seperti Donghyuk. Karena saking semangatnya, Bendera Donghyuk mengenai pelipis Mark, hampir mengenai mata namun lolos, hanya berjarak beberapa cm sebelum mengenai kelopaknya. "Auchh.." Mark mengaduh sambil memegang pelipisya. Taeyong segera menoleh dan melihat Mark yang mengaduh kesakitan begitu juga dengan Donghyuk, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"Mark menggeleng.**

**"Maaf Mark, aku terlalu bersemangat." Donghyuk meminta maaf pada Mark. "Sudah tidak apa-apa." **

**"Sini biar aku lihat." Taeyong menangkup wajah Mark dan melihat pelipis Mark, sehingga posisi mereka seperti berciuman padahal tidak sama sekali. Karena jarak jadi Yuta melihatnya seperti mereka berciuman.**

**"Yuta, awass!" Taeyong mendengar teriakan dan melihat ke lapangan. Ia melihat Yuta pingsan. Jujur ia khawatir namun Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.**

**"Dia kenapa? dia pingsan?" Tanya Mark **

**"Sepertinya juga begitu." Ucapnya sambil melihat Yuta dibawa ke UKS.**

**Flashback off.**

**.**

**.**

BRUKK! Yuta bertabrakan dengan seorang namja. "Maaf-maaf.." ucap namja itu.

"Tidak apa-apa." Yuta mengangkat kepalanya dan bertatapan dengan namja itu, "K-kau?"

"Kau yang tadi pingsan itu kan?" Tanya Mark menunjuk Yuta. Yuta mengangguk. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Nde-nde, aku hanya kaget saja, aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau dari kelas A kan? Berarti kau temannya Taeyong?"

"T-Ta-Taeyong?"

"Nde, kau kenal dia kan?"

"N-nde-nde aku kenal. Ada apa? Kau kenal dia juga?"

"Kenal, tadi kami duduk bersama saat menonton kalian bertanding basket."

"Apa kau ada hubungan dengan dia?"

"Hubungan?"Mark mengerutkan dahinya. Saat dia akan bertanya lagi tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilnya, "Mark.." Mark berbalik dan ia melihat Taeyong berjalan kearahnya. "Taeyong.."

"Kau sudah selesai? Hansol dan Donghyuk menunggu di kantin. Mereka sudah kelaparan."

"Oh maaf, tadi aku bertemu dengan temanmu yang pingsan tadi dan kami hanya berbincang sebentar." Yuta menatap mereka berdua dengan penuh tanda Tanya. Taeyong juga tak meliriknya sama sekali.

"Ayo kita pergi." Taeyong merangkul Mark dan mengajaknya pergi. "T-Tapi t-temanmu…" Mark mencoba berbicara namun diputus Taeyong, "Mereka akan ngamuk kalau kita tidak ada disana dalam waktu 5 menit. Ayo cepat." Mark menoleh ke belakang dan melambai pada Yuta.

Yuta hanya terdiam melihat kepergian Taeyong dan Mark, ia merasa bahwa Taeyong benar-benar sudah membencinya.

.

.

"Kau sudah lihat pengumuman?" Tanya Hansol sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Acara apa?" Tanya Taeyong bingung.

"Camping, minggu depan akan diadakan Camping."

"Aku baru pindah kesini seminggu yang lalu, aku tidak punya peralatan camping." Keluh Mark.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa menemanimu membeli kebutuhan camping. Kebetulan aku juga ada barang yang ingin ku beli." Tawar Taeyong.

"Benarkah? Nde aku mau. Terima kasih." Donghyuk dan Hansol saling menyenggol, mereka sepertinya senang melihat Taeyong bisa dekat lagi dengan seseorang setelah kepergian Jeno.

**SECOND CHANCE**

Malam harinya Taeyong memutuskan untuk meminta maaf pada Umma-nya, ia menghampiri Yixing yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam. "Umma.." panggil Taeyong. Yixing yang saat itu sedang menyiapkan piring, menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya dan berbalik menatap Taeyong.

"Ada apa sayang?" tanyanya lembut.

"Maafkan aku."

"Meminta maaf untuk apa? Umma tidak pernah merasa kau berbuat salah pada Umma."

"Ini soal calon adikku, aku berkata kasar pada Umma dan Appa."

"Baby, Umma selalu memaafkanmu, wajar jika kau marah. Kau baru saja bertemu kami dan ingin mendapatkan kasih sayang penuh dari kami, tapi kami malah…"

"Maafkan aku Umma. Aku tidak akan mengulangi lagi."

"Umma percaya padamu. Sudah-sudah, duduklah, Umma sudah menyiapkan sup ayam kesukaannmu. Tunggu Appa-mu, sebentar lagi dia turun."

"Umma masak apa?"

"Sup ayam. Kau suka kan?" Taeyong mengangguk dan mengambil tempat duduk disamping. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Kris menyusul mereka.

"Apa menu makan malam hari ini?" Tanya Kris sambil mengacak-acak rambut Taeyong.

"Sup ayam, kimchi..." Yixing memasak sup ayam, kimchi, steak, ayam goreng dan seafood untuk makan malam mereka.

"Chicken is not my style." Tawa Taeyong pecah seketika, sedangkan Yixing hanya tersenyum geli.

"Kenapa tertawa? Ada yang lucu?" Tanya Kris bingung.

"Ani, nanti Appa pasti akan bilang Chicken is my style setelah mencicipi masakan Umma."

"Sungguh, Appa tidak pernah makan ayam selama ini. Biasanya steak, spageti, bla-bla-bla."

"Kita lihat saja nanti, Appa pasti akan nambah." Yixing selesai menyiapkan makan malamnya, ia mengambil tempat duduk disampng Kris berhadapan dengan Taeyong.

"Sudah ayo makan. Kau bisa memilih yang lain Kris kalau kau tidak suka ayam." Yixing mengambilkan nasi untuk Kris dan Taeyong.

"Sayang, kau alergi seafood kan, kalau begitu kau makan ayam saja. Kau mau bagian yang mana?" Tanya Yixing.

"Paha saja Umma." Yixing mengambilkan paha ayam untuk Taeyong. Taeyong tampak senang menikmati sup itu. Sedangkan Kris tidak mengambil sup itu sama sekali karena dia tidak menyukai ayam. "Mau bagian lain?" "Tidak usah Umma, ini saja nanti aku ambil lagi." Tolak Taeyong.

"YA! Xingie kenapa hanya Taeyong yang diperhatikan? Kenapa aku tidak?" protes Kris.

"Kau kan tidak alergi satupun, kau bisa mengambil apapun yang kau suka. Kalau sampai Taeyong menyentuh seafood dia bisa gatal-gatal. Aku takut sup ayamnya kemasukan bumbu yang berbau udang jadi aku mencicipinya dan memilahnya baru aku berikan pada Taeyong. Ishh seperti anak kecil saja."

"Taeyong alergi seafood seperti dirimu?"

"Iya, kau tidak tahu?" Kris menggeleng. "YA kau ini, Appa-nya atau bukan sih? Kenapa bisa anakmu punya alergi udang kau tidak tahu?"

"Aku kan jarang makan bersama kalian."

"iYa, kau makan bersama Tao. Baby Tao mu itu kan?" Taeyong mengernyit, kenapa orang tuanya malah bertengkar.

"Tao, kau menuduhku.."

"Sudah jelas kemarin aku melihatmu di restaurant favorit kita dan kau makan berdua dengannya."

"Appa,Umma… kenapa kalian malah bertengkar?" Kris dan Yixing pun menghentikan pertengkaran mereka.

"Maafkan Umma baby." Yixing meminta maaf pada Taeyong.

"Appa juga baby, maafkan Appa. Lagipula Umma-mu duluan yang menuduh Appa, Appa tidak mungkin…"

"Sssstt… aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar orang bertengkar. Umma besok bisa temani aku beli peralatan kemping. Minggu depan aku kemping."

"Besok? Baiklah."

"Nanti malam temani aku tidur, biar Appa sendiri." Ucap Taeyong tak bisa dibantah.

"Baik sayang." Jawab Yixing dengan senyum manisnya.

"YA, kenapa begitu? Tidak boleh." Protes Kris.

"Kau tidak bisa melarangku untuk tidur dengan putraku Kris, kenapa kau tidak meminta baby Tao mu itu untuk menemanimu?" sindir Yixing

"Kenapa kau membahas Tao lagi, aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya."

"Appa berhenti berteriak, aku belum tuli. Pokoknya malam ini aku ingin tidur dengan Umma, kalau tidak boleh, aku menginap diluar."

"JANGAN!" tolak Yixing, "Nde nanti Umma tidur denganmu sayang, besok juga Umma temani beli peralatan kemping." Yixing menyuruh Taeyong melanjutkan makannya.

"Tidak adil!" Kris tanpa sadar mengambil ayam goreng dan memakannya dengan lahap. Merasa ayam itu enak, Kris mengambil lagi hingga habis 2 potong. Taeyong yang sedari tadi mengamati Kris diam-diam kemudian bersuara. "Chicken is not my style.." Kris menghentikan makannya, Yixing melirik Kris dan melihat Kris makan potongan ayam yang kedua.

"Bagaimana? Apa ayam gorengku enak?" Tanya Yixing pelan-pelan. Kris pun tersadar, ia melihat tangannya yang memegang paha ayam kemudian menjatuhkannya ke piring.

"Enak kan?" Kris terlihat salting, Ia mengambil minum dan meminumnya dengan cepat. "A-aku sudah selesai." Kemudian ia beranjak ke kamar dan meninggalkan mereka berdua dimeja makan.

"Appa gengsinya besar sekali Umma, Sifatnya juga playboy, kenapa Umma mau dengannya? Aku carikan calon suami yang lebih baik dan ganteng Umma."

"AKu mendengarmu Taeyong baby." Ucap Kris dari dalam kamar. Taeyong mendengus.

"Kalau Umma tidak bersama Appa, kau tidak akan lahir. Putraku yang tampan ini tidak akan lahir kedunia dan membuat hidup Umma lebih berwarna." Yixing mencubit pipi Taeyong gemas.

"Menurut Umma aku tampan?"

"Sangat tampan, bahkan Umma jatuh cinta padamu sayang."

"Yixing jangan gila sampai kau mencintai anakmu sendiri." Ucap Kris lagi.

"YA! Sudah tidur saja, jangan menguping pembicaraanku dengan putra tampanku."

"Aku juga tampan." Balasnya lagi.

"Jangan dengarkan Appa-mu. Kalau sudah selesai,kita bereskan makanannya, cuci piring setelah itu tidur. Mengerti?"

"Ne Umma." Mereka pun menyelesaikan makannya dan membereskan semuanya sebelum tidur.

**SECOND CHANCE**

Yxing, Taeyong, dan Mark sedang ada disebuah toko, mereka sedang memilih milih pakaian untuk mereka (Taeyong-Mark) yang akan digunakan saat kemping, Yixing menunjukkan sebuah jaket pada Taeyong, "Pasti ini bagus jika Kris yang memakainya."

Taeyong yang melihat hal itu bilang kalau Yixing tidak perlu membelikan baju untuk Kris, "Untuk apa Umma membeli jaket untuk Appa? Memangnya jaket Appa kenapa?"

"Umma hanya ingin memberinya hadiah karena sebentar lagi ulang tahun."

"Bukankah Umma sedang bertengkar dengan Appa gara-gara Tao itu ya?"

"Tapi rasa cinta Umma jauh lebih besar dari rasa cemburu Umma." Yixing kembali mencari-cari jaket untuk Yixing begitu juga dengan Taeyong, ia dan Mark memilih jaket yang dirasa cocok untuk mereka.

Taeyong memilih satu jaket, ia menyodorkan jaket tu ke Mark dan bilang kalau itu tampaknya bagus untuk Mark, Mark menerimanya dengan senang hati dan akan memakainya. "Aku ke ruang ganti dulu." Ucap Mark dan kemudian pergi ke ruang ganti.

Yixing yang melihat Taeyong memilihkan baju untuk Mark, langsung menghampiri Taeyong dengan tersenyum, "Sejak kapan putra Umma yang tampan mulai memperdulikan orang lain? Umma tidak pernah melihatmu seperti ini sejak Jeno meninggal."

"AKu hanya menolongnya saja Umma, lagipula Jeno tidak akan terganti jika niat Umma menjodohkanku dengan Mark. Maaf tapi aku tidak bisa."

"Umma tidak berniat menjodohkanmu dengan siapapun. Umma percaya siapapun yang kau pilih itu adalah yang terbaik." Ujar Yixing sambil menepuk bahu Taeyong.

"Bagaimana? Bagus kan?" Tanya Mark tiba-tiba. Yixing dan Taeyong mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah Mark. Taeyong mengacungi jempol pada Mark begitu juga dengan Yixing.

Diluar, seorang namja mengamati mereka dengan intens, namja itu adalah Yuta. ia tak sengaja melihat mereka bertiga dan mengikutinya hingga mereka masuk toko namun ia memilih diluar dan melihat mereka. Yuta memakai masker untuk menutupi dirinya. Terlihat jelas keakraban mereka padahal Mark belum lama berkenalan dengan Taeyong dan sekarang ia sudah dekat dengan Yixing.

Tak sengaja Taeyong melihat keluar dan secara tak langsung ia dan Yuta saling bertatapan. Mata Yuta memerah dan memancarkan kesedihan sedangkan Taeyong, ia menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Tatapan mereka terputus saat Mark menginterupsinya dengan memperlihatkan jaket pilihannya pada Taeyong. Mark menarik Taeyong untuk mencoba jaketnya. Taeyong pun mengikutinya dan Yuta pun memilih pergi.

.

.

Setelah dari toko, Taeyong meminta izin Yixing untuk mengantar Mark pulang. Yixing pulang naik mobil sedangkan Taeyong dan Mark naik bis.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan 15 menit ke rumah Mark, akhirnya mereka sampai. Namun karena jarak dari halte menuju rumah Mark agak jauh, Taeyong menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya sampai depan rumah. Mark pun menyetujuinya.

"Taeyong boleh aku bicara sesuatu padamu. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan." Mark memulai pembicaraannya.

"Nde, bicaralah."

"Maaf sebelumnya tapi apa kau tahu jika Hansol dan Donghyuk berusaha menjodohkan kita?"

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin. Memang kenapa?"

"Kumohon, jangan berharap padaku, aku tidak ada rencana untuk mencari pacar saat ini."

"Aku juga, aku tidak ada rencana untuk mencari pacar saat ini."

"Jadi, kita setuju untuk jadi sahabat saja kan?"

"Nde, aku tidak bisa menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun saat ini. Aku juga ingin mengatakan hal itu padamu sebelum kau benar-benar menyukaiku."

"Kita satu hati rupanya. Kau namja yang baik Taeyong, aku yakin kau pasti mendapat orang yang baik juga."

"Apa kau sudah memiliki orang lain?"

"Nde, dia sedang di Jepang dan mungkin tahun depan ia kembali. Aku akan menjaga hatiku untuk dia."

"Uh so sweet.. kau harus mengenalkannya padaku kalau dia kembali."

"Tentu, tentu saja." mereka saling bencanda hingga sampai di rumah Mark. Awal yang baik sebagai sahabat.

**SECOND CHANCE**

**D-Day Camp**

Camping -anak tampak dan Johnny jalan bergandengan tangan diikuti Jaehyun ia tersenyum namun dalam hati ia bersedih dan tak bersemangat. Disisi lain Taeyong, Hansol, Donghyuk dan Mark saling bercanda dan tertawa.

Setiba di lokasi camping, anak-anak sibuk mendirikan tenda. Taeyong satu kelompok dengan Yuta dan Johnny #poorTaeyong, Jaehyun dengan 2 orang temannya di kelas B,Hansol beruntung bisa satu kelompok dengan Donghyuk sedangkan Mark dengan 2 temannya dari kelas C.

Yuta dan Johnny sibuk memasang tenda, tapi Taeyong memilih untuk mengambil kayu bakar. Saat ia mengambil kayu bakar, ia melihat kelompok Mark mengalami kesulitan, ia pun berinisiatif membantunya.

"Butuh bantuan?" tawar Taeyong. Ia datang menghampiri Mark.

"Taeyong.. nde, kami kesulitan mendirikan tendanya." Mark terlihat berkutat dengan talinya.

"Aku akan membantumu." seru Taeyong. Taeyong membantu Mark membangun tendanya. "Tendamu bisa roboh jika kau menyambungnya seperti itu." Taeyong mengarahkan pada Mark untuk membangun tendanya dan ia pun mengikuti arahan Taeyong.

.

.

30 menit kemudian, Taeyong kembali dengan membawa kayu bakar. Tendanya sudah jadi, Yuta dan Johnny membereskan tas mereka di dalam tenda. Taeyong mendengus, ia memilih duduk di luar sambil menyiapkan tungku untuk masak daripada di dalam melihat kemesraan Yuta dan Johnny.

"Darimana saja kau?kenapa kau lama sekali mengambil kayu bakarnya?" Tanya Johnny tiba-tiba. Taeyong tak menjawab, ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Jawab kalau aku Tanya?"seru Johnny.

"Johnny.."Yuta memegang lengan Johnny dan meredakan amarahnya.

"Aku mencari kayu bakar dan membantu temanku mendirikan tenda. Puas?"

"Membantu kelompok lain padahal kelompokmu juga membutuhkan bantuan. Kau ini?" BRAKK! Taeyong melempar kayunya, saat akan marah tiba-tiba seseorang datang menyapanya. "Taeyong.." panggil Mark sambil membawa ember.

Taeyong berbalik, Johnny dan Yuta melihat kedatangan Mark, "Mark, hai, ada apa?"

"Aku ingin minta tolong, maukah kau temani aku mengambil air. Aku ingin memasak. Mungkin kau juga ingin mengambil air jadi kita bisa bersama-sama mengambilnya."

"Ah ya, boleh juga kebetulan aku juga ingin mengambil air." Taeyong mengambil embernya dan kemudian pergi dengan Mark. Johnny menatapnya marah sedangkan Yuta menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Jangan marah, lebih baik kita memasak, aku akan memasak kimchi untukmu." Tawar Yuta. Johnny tersenyum dan kemudian mereka menyiapkan bahan untuk memasak.

.

.

"Siapa nama pacarmu?"

"Ten."

"Ten? Sepuluh?" PLAKK! "Aww.." Mark menggeplak lengan Taeyong, "Bukan, namanya memang Ten, dia orang Thailand yang tinggal di Jepang karena dia harus kuliah."

"Kalian sering berkomunikasi?"

"Tadi aku baru saja mengirimi pesan untuknya, memberitahu dia kalau aku sedang camping. Dia bilang dia merindukanku."

"Uh so sweet.." Taeyong mengacak-acak rambut Mark, "Hei jangan acak-acak rambutku, butuh waktu sejam untuk merapikannya." Ujar Mark sebal.

"Kau lebih manis kalau rambutmu acak-acakan."

"K-kau.." tunjuk Mark, Taeyong berbalik dan melihat Yuta berdiri tak jauh dari belakangnya. "K-kau satu kelompok dengan Taeyong kan? Siapa namamu? Aku belum berkenalan denganmu." Mark menghampiri Yuta dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Yuta, Jung Yuta." balas Yuta.

"Mirip nama orang Jepang."

"M-maaf Taeyong, aku butuh airnya untuk memasak."

"Maaf ya, gara-gara aku Taeyong terlambat memberikan airnya untukmu." Yuta menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa." Taeyong berjalan menghampiri Yuta dan memberikan embernya. "Loh kau tidak kembali ke tenda?" Tanya Mark bingung.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar. Tolong temani Yuta kembali ke tenda." Ucap Taeyong sambil berlalu.

"N-de.." kemudian beralih ke Yuta,"Ayo kita kembali." Ajak Mark. Yuta mengangguk dan mengikuti ajakan Mark, tapi sebelum pergi ia melihat Taeyong yang berjalan menjauh darinya.

**SECOND CHANCE**

Yixing mendorong trolinya dan pergi ke counter buah untuk membeli buah-buahan. Dengan telaten ia memilih buah yang segar. Yixing mengambil beberapa biji kemudian menaruhnya di keranjang. Saat akan mendorong trolinya menuju counter lagi, GREP! tiba-tiba seseorang memegang pergelangan tangannya. Yixing langsung melihat orang yang memegangnya. Yixing terkejut, ia mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan orang itu namun tidak berhasil justru pegangannya semakin erat.

"Jangan berteriak nanti orang-orang akan melihat kita. Ikut aku. Kalau kau menolak, Appa dan Umma Lee, akan jadi mayat dan aku akan mengirimnya ke apartemenmu." Gong Min menarik Yixing pergi dan keluar dari supermarket.

Gong Min membawa Yixing dengan mobil ke suatu tempat. Yixing tak bisa melepaskan diri karena Gong Min mengancamnya akan melukai orang tuanya.

"Kau ingin membawaku kemana?"

"Aku hanya ingin membawammu ke sebuah tempat yang akan membuatmu mengingat kenangan kita."

"Lepaskan aku, hubungan kita sudah berakhir. Semua uangmu akan aku kembalikan dan.."

"Aku tidak butuh uangmu, aku butuh dirimu Baby.." potong Gong Min. Gong Min focus menyetir. Yixng mengambil hp-nya dan mencoba menelpon Kris. "Jangan berani menelpon siapapun, nyawa orang tuamu dan Taeyong taruhannya." Ancam Gong Min. Yixing kembali memasukkan hpnya kedalam tasnya namun diam-diam menelpon Kris namun ia tak bicara, ia membiarkan hp-nya terhubung pada Kris.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?kita sudah jauh dari Seoul?" seru Yixing.

"Kita akan segera sampai baby dan ku pastikan tidak akan ada yang menemukan kita." Gong Min menyeringai. Yixing gemetar ketakutan, ia berharap Kris akan menolongnya.

**.**

**.**

Drt-drt-drt, ponsel Kris bergetar. Kris menghentikan kegiatanya sejenak dan kemudian mengangkat teleponnya.

"Yeoboseyo baby, ada apa?" namun tak ada jawaban. "Baby.. halo.." setelah menunggu beberapa saat tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara Yixing.

_'Sebenarnya kita mau kemana? Kita sudah jauh dari Seoul?'_

"Baby, kau kenapa? Yixing.." Kris mulai panik

_'Kita akan segera sampai baby dan ku pastikan tidak akan ada yang menemukan kita.'_

"Gong Min?" Kris menggeram marah, kemudian ia mengaktifkan gps-nya dan ia gunakan untuk mencari sinyal hp Yixing. Kris bergegas meninggalkan kantor dan pergi mencari Yixing.

3 jam kemudian, Mereka sampai ditempat yang cukup sepi dan tempatnya agak terpencil, jauh dari pemukiman. Mereka berhenti di depan rumah yang cukup megah dan satu-satunya di tempat itu. Yixing memegang seatbelt-nya erat, ia tak mau keluar dari mobil. Gong Min keluar dulu dan menghampiri Yixing. "Keluar.." perintah Gong Min. Yixing menggeleng. "Keluar atau ku perkosa disini." Yixing terbelalak dengan ancaman Gong Min, dengan berat hati ia keluar dari mobil. Gong Min membanting pintu mobilnya kasar,kemudian menarik paksa Yixing.

Mereka memasuki rumah megah itu. Gong Min mendorong Yixing hingga Yixing tersungkur. Gong Min menutup pintunya dan menguncinya.

"Mau apa kau? Jangan mendekat!" Yixing mundur perlahan.

Gong Min menyeringai. "Kau akan disini hingga pernikahan kita. Aku sudah menyiapkan semua. Setelah kita menikah, kta akan pulangke Praha dan kita akan pndah ke tempat dimana Kris tersayangmu itu tidak akan menemukanmu."

"MWO!"

"Serahkan tasmu." Yixing menggeleng. Gong Min merebut paksa tas Yixing dan mengambil handphonenya. Gong Min cukup terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat. Handphone Yixing dalam posisi mendial dan waktunya berjalan hampir 3 jam. "K-kau menelpon Kris?" Tanya Gong Min sinis, "Ah kalau begitu aku akan bicara dengannya."

"Andwee, andwee."Yixing mencoba merebut handphonenya tapi Gong Min menahannya. Ia mendorong Yixing hingga Yixing terjatuh lagi.

"Yeoboseyo.."

"…"

"Dia aman bersamaku. Kau mencariku? Sudah menemukanku?"

"…"

"Aku akan merenggut putramu, aku tidak ingin saat pernikahan kami, ia harus mengandung bayi hasil hubungan kalian."

"…"

"Kau ingin melihat live atau…"

"…"

"Kau ingin menyampaikan salam untuk putramu sebelum dia pergi?"

"…"

"Bye Wu Yi Fan." PIP! Gong Min menutup teleponnya, ia melepas baterai hp Yixing dan membuangnya, "Apa maksudmu? Kau ingin membunuh bayiku?"

"Ne, aku ingin melenyapkannya. Aku tidak mau hubungan kita dihalangi bayimu dan Kris." Yixing memegang perutnya, ia mundur dan terus menjauh dari Gong Min. "Kau tahu kenapa kau tidak hamil padahal kita sering melakukannya? Bukan karena aku memakai pengaman tapi aku melakukan vasektomi satu bulan setelah istriku meninggal. Aku tidak ingin memiliki anak lagi, cukup Johnny satu-satunya pewarisku. Jadi meskipun aku berhubungan dengan banyak yeoja atau namja, mereka tidak akan hamil."

"MWO!" Yixing semakin ketakutan. Ia mencoba berlari tapi berhasil dicekal oleh Gong Min.

"Let's Play baby.."

**Flashback on**

**"Yixing bertahanlah, aku akan menjemputmu dari iblis itu." Kris mengikuti gps-nya.**

**_'Keluar.."/"Keluar atau ku perkosa disini.' _**

**"Kurang ajar.. Jangan sentuh dia.." Kris memukul stir mobilnya.**

**'Mau apa kau? Jangan mendekat!' **

**_'Kau akan disini hingga pernikahan kita. Aku sudah menyiapkan semua. Setelah kita menikah, kta akan pulangke Praha dan kita akan pndah ke tempat dimana Kris tersayangmu itu tidak akan menemukanmu.'_**

**"Jangan macam-macam. Lepaskan dia. DAMN IT!"**

**_'MWO!'_**

**_'Serahkan tasmu.' _**

**_'K-kau menelpon Kris? Ah kalau begitu aku akan bicara dengannya.'_**

**_'Andwee, andwee.' _**

**_'Yeoboseyo..'_**

**"Dimana dia, lepaskan Yixing!"**

**_'Dia aman bersamaku. Kau mencariku? Sudah menemukanku?'_**

**"Jika kau berani menyentuhnya sedikit saja, aku akan membunuhmu, jangan sentuh dia. Jangan melakukan hal yang akan membuatmu menyesal telah melakukan sesuatu pada Yixing."**

**_'Aku akan merenggut putramu, aku tidak ingin saat pernikahan kami, ia harus mengandung bayi hasil hubungan kalian.'_**

**"Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau melakukan itu.. Jangan sentuh dia!"**

**_'Kau ingin melihat live atau…'_**

**"Brengsek.. Jangan sentuh dia..! Brengsek!"**

**_'Kau ingin menyampaikan salam untuk putramu sebelum dia pergi?'_**

**"AKu akan membunuhmu Gong Min, aku akan membunuhmu"**

**_'Bye Wu Yi Fan.'_**** PIP! Kris langsung kehilangan sinyal gps-nya. "DAMN IT, GONG MIN BRENGSEK!" Kris membanting handphonenya, ia bingung harus kemana lagi. Kris memilih untuk lurus dan terus mencari keberadaan Yixing.**

**Flashback off**

**SECOND CHANCE**

Saat sore menjelang malam, beberapa siswa berkumpul di lapangan untuk membuat api unggun, ada yang memilih tidur di tenda, ada yang membuat camilan, ada yang bermain gitar, bergosip banyak hal mereka lakukan untuk mengisi waktu luang. Taeyong memilih berkumpul bersama Hansol, Mark dan Donghyuk sedangkan Yuta berkumpul dengan Jaehyun dan Johnny.

"Hyung aku ingin ke kamar mandi, tapi aku harus ambil air dulu disungai." Yuta berdiri dan mengambil embernya.

"Hyung saja yang ambil, kau disini saja dengan Johnny."

"Aniyo, kalian disini saja tunggu disini saja, awasi marsmallow ku, jangan sampai hangus. Aku Cuma sebentar." ucap Yuta sambil berlalu.

.

.

"Sepertinya air kita habis, padahal aku ingin membuat kopi." Keluh Mark.

"Biar aku ambilkan." Tawar Taeyong, "Sekalian aku juga ingin buang air kecil." Teyong mengambil ember dan pergi ke sungai.

.

.

Yuta mengambil air di sungai yang jaraknya tak jauh dari tenda. Hari menjelang gelap jadi ia harus cepat-cepat. Setelah dirasa cukup, Yuta mengangkat embernya dari sungai dan beranjak pergi. Saat ia berbalik tak sengaja ia bertabrakan dengan Taeyong.

Taeyong tak melihat kalau ada Yuta di depannya karena ia sibuk dengan handphonenya. "Aisshh tidak ada sinyal." Keluh Taeyong. Ia sebal karena tidak ada sinyal, ia mengarahkan handphone-nya keatas hingga ia tak memperhatikan jalan di depannya dan tiba-tiba BRUKK! Ia menabrak Yuta,ember Yuta terjatuh, tubuh Yuta agak terpental tapi dengan sigap Taeyong menangkapnya dengan merengkuh pinggangnya. Mereka saling bertatapan cukup lama. "T-Taeyong.." ucap Yuta gugup. Tak lama kemudian Taeyong melepasnya. "Hati-hati." Ucap Taeyong. Taeyong meninggalkannya dan mengambil air. Jantung Yuta berdegup kencang, ia meremas dadanya dan menghela nafas panjang. Yuta mengambil embernya dan akan mengisinya kembali.

Saat ia mengisi embernya lagi, Taeyong ternyata sudah selesai dan meninggalkannya tanpa kata-kata. Belum jauh Taeyong berjalan ia mendengar suara jeritan dan deburan air. Taeyong berbalik dan melihat Yuta tercebur ke sungai.

"YUTA!" Taeyong menjatuhkan embernya dan berlari ke sungai. Ia menceburkan dirinya dan mengejar Yuta. ia kesulita mengejar Yuta karena arus sungai sangat deras ditambah tiba-tiba turun hujan. "TOLONG.."BLUP! "T-TOLONG!" Yuta terseret arus, ia mencoba agar kepalanya tetap diatas permukaan, kepalanya timbul tenggelam di air.

Taeyong berenang secepat mungkin dan GREP! Ia bisa menangkap Yuta, ia menangkap pinggang Yuta dan Yuta pun segera memeluk leher Taeyong. "Pegang yang kuat hyung." Taeyong mencoba ke tepi namun ternyata di depannya sudah ada air terjun.

"ANDWEE!" mereka terseret arus dan akhirnya jatuh bersama dari atas. Beruntung air terjunnya tidak terlalu tinggi, Taeyong kembali muncul ke permukaan dengan membawa Yuta yang pingsan. Taeyong berenang ke tepian dan membaringkan Yuta di tanah.

"Hyung.." Taeyong mengguncang-guncnag tubuh Yuta amun tak bereaksi. Akhirnya Taeyong memberi nafas buatan dan melakukan resustasi pada Yuta. "Uhuk.. huk..hukk.." Yuta sadar dengan memuntahkan air yang masuk dalam paru-parunya.

"Hyung k-kau sadar?" Yuta memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. "K-Kita dimana?"

"AKu tidak tahu tapi kita harus mencari tempat berteduh." Yuta mengangguk. Taeyong memapah Yuta dan mencari tempat berteduh. Taeyong menaiki bukit sambil mencari tempat berteduh. Setelah cukup jauh berjalan dari sungai, akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah pondok ditengah hutan. Taeyong berjalan kearah pondok itu. "H-hyung kita berteduh disana." Ajak Taeyong, Yuta pun menurut.

Setelah sampai di pondok, Taeyong menyenderkan Yuta di dekat pintu sementara dirinya mencari batu untuk membuka gembok yang mengunci pintu pondok itu.

Taeyong memukul gembok itu dengan batu yang dia temukan dan akhirnya gemboknya terbuka. Taeyong membuka pintu dan terlihat di dalamnya terdapat ranjang, meja makan dan lemari pakaian. Taeyong merasa pondok ini belum lama dtinggalkan pemiliknya.

Taeyong membawa Yuta masuk dan membaringkan Yuta di ranjang. Yuta menggigil kedinginan. Taeyong melepas semua pakaian Yuta dan menyelimutinya. Yuta masih menggigil, Yuta mengalami gejala hipotermia, Taeyong benar-benar bingung sekarang. Tiba-tiba ia teringat saat pelajaran olahraga,tentang menjaga badan agar tetap hangat adalah dengan menempelkan dada dan memeluknya erat. Taeyong tak bisa menunda lagi sebelum Yuta mengalami hipotermia, ia segera melepas pakaiannya dan mendekati Yuta.

Taeyong menghela nafas, ia merengkuh Yuta dan memeluknya untuk berbagi kehangatan. "Kau harus bertahan hyung."

.

.

"Kenapa Yuta belum kembali?" Jaehyun mulai cemas begitu juga dengan Johnny.

"Kita harus melapor pada guru, hyung."

"Ne kita lapor sekarang." Mereka berdua pergi ke tenda guru dan melapor tentang hilangnya Yuta. Guru Minho memberi keputusan untuk mencari Yuta keesokan harinya saat hujan reda. Johnny memintanya untuk mencari sekarang namun hujan badai menghalangi mereka, jika mereka nekat untuk mencari sekarang resikonya jauh lebih besar. Akhirnya mereka mengalah dan akan mencari Yuta esok hari. Mereka sepertinya lupa jika Taeyong tidak ada.

**SECOND CHANCE**

Yixing menggigil hebat saat merasakan udara AC yang dingin menyentuh kulitnya, dia bahkan tidak menyadari kaus putihnya sudah di robek oleh Gong Min.

"K-kris, t-tolong," Yixing tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya yang kini membanjiri pipinya dan terisak kecil. Gong Min menghentikan kegiatannya. "Jangan sebut nama orang lain saat kau bercinta denganku," desis Gong Min, "Atau aku akan menghukummu lebih berat lagi baby." Lanjut Gong Min.

Gong Min kembali menyentuh, menjilat, dan menggigiti tubuh Yixing, ia berteriak saat Gong Min menghisap nipple kanannya dengan kuat sampai terasa perih dan memelintir nipple kirinya. Dengan perlahan Gong Min menurunkan celana jeans Yixing, Yixing menggeleng keras, "K-Kumohon j-jangan, jangan.." lirih Yixing.

"Maaf sayang, tapi kau harus dihukum sekarang." Gong Min juga mulai melepas celananya dan telanjang. Dia merendahkan kepalanya, melirik sedikit ke arah Yixing yang memandangnya bingung dan takut, menyeringai, dan mulai menjilati _hole _Yixing.

"GAAAH! AAAHHH! KRIS! TOLONG! TOLOOONGG!"

"Kau benar-benar harus dihukum baby." Gong Min menyeringai dan mengarahkan juniornya di hole Yixing, tanpa pemanasan ia langsung memasukkannya dan membuat Yixing menjerit histeris. "AAAARRRGH! HENTIKAN! STOP! KUMOHON! SAKITT! AAARRRGGHHH!"

.

.

Tengah malam, Yuta menggeliat, ia terbangun dan melihat dirinya dipeluk oleh Taeyong. Saat itu Taeyong dalam keadaan tertidur. Wajah Yuta memerah, jantungnya berdegub kencang, saat ini dia di peluk Taeyong dalam keadaan Telanjang. Yuta tidak merasakan sakit ditubuhnya, itu berarti Taeyong tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya.

Yuta memejamkan matanya sejenak, saat ia membuka mata, matanya langsung bertatapan dengan mata Taeyong. Taeyong terbangun. Mereka terdiam hanya saling pandang.

"A-aku akan pergi." Saat Taeyong akan pergi Yuta menahannya, "Tetaplah disini, kumohon. Untuk malam ini lupakan bahwa kau membenciku, untuk malam ini lupakan kalau aku adalah saudaramu.."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Untuk malam ini anggaplah aku adalah namja yang mencintaimu, anggaplah aku sebagai orang lain. Aku ingin kau menyentuhku Taeyong."

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, aku tidak mengerti. Apa maks- eumpphhh.." Yuta membungkam Taeyong dengan ciumannya dan kemudian melepasnya, "Setelah malam ini, bencilah aku seperti yang kau lakukan sekarang tapi untuk malam ini, jadikan aku milikmu. Aku ingin hal ini menjadi kenangan terindah untukku. Kumohon Taeyong, kumohon."

Taeyong menatapnya sejenak, ia tak berkata apa-apa tapi langsung mencium bibir Yuta dengan ganas. Taeyong menindih Yuta dan terus menciumnya. Yuta melingkarkan tangannya di leher Taeyong dan menikmati cumbuan Taeyong.

.

.

Gong Min malah semakin keras meng_in-out_kan miliknya. Tubuh Yixing ikut bergerak maju mundur akibat sodokan kasar Gong Min. "A –aaahn, Hentii –HYAAAH!" Yixing kembali mengeluarkan cairannya hingga mengotori perut mereka berdua.

Entah sudah berapa kali Yixing memohon untuk berhenti, namun Gong Min tak mendengarnya, bahkan tak sedikitpun memperlambat ritme permainannya. Akhirnya, Yixing merasakan Gong Min yang berkedut di lubangnya. Tak berapa lama, Gong Min mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam Yixing. Rasa hangatnya terasa hingga ke perut bersamaan dnegan itu, darah keluar dari hole Yixing. Gong Min menyeringai melihat hal itu. Yixing merasakan sakit di perutnya, sakitnya benar-benar luar biasa dan membuat kepalanya serasa ingin pecah

"Siap untuk selanjutnya baby? Aku belum puas." Bisik Gong Min di telinga Yixing. Yixing menggeleng sambil meremas perutnya. "Maaf baby tapi aku tidak tahan.." JLEB! Gong Min memasukkan miliknya lagi.

"Hikss... _jebbal_.. _appoyo_.. hikss... hentikaknnn..." rintih Yixing, tenggorokannya sangat sakit saat ini, sudah beberapa jam Gong Min memperkosanya dan tak diberi kesempatan untuk istirahat. Yixing sudah diambang kesadarannya, kepalanya sudah mau pecah dan rasa sakit diperutnya tak tertahan lagi. Ia melepaskan cengkaraman pada spreinya, kepalanya terkulai, mendadak semua menjadi putih yang terakhir dia lihat adalah pintu kamar itu terbuka dan ia tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

Taeyong membalikkan tubuh Yuta hingga posisinya tengkurap, ia mencium leher belakang Yuta dan merambat ke punggungnya sedangkan jarinya bermain dengan hole-nya. Yuta mendesah mendapat perlakuan lembut dari Taeyong. Ia memekik kesakitan saat Taeyong memasukkan jarinya untuk melebarkan hole-nya. "Akhh..akhh.." desah Yuta.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Taeyong mengarahkan juniornya ke hole Yuta dan memasukkannya. JLEB! "Akkhh…" jerit Yuta. tanpa meminta persetujuan Yuta, Taeyong mulai menggerakkan miliknya maju mundur, Yuta meremas sprei itu demi menahan sakit juga kenikmatan yang dia dapatkan.

.

.

"Yixing bertahan, kumohon…" Kris melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju rumah sakit terdekat. Kondisi Yixing sangat mengenaskan, ia pingsan, wajahnya penuh lebam, bibirnya robek dan terjadi pendarahan.

Kris datang tepat waktu, sebelum Gong Min semakin menggila, Kris masuk dengan mendobrak pintu dan menghantam kepala Gong Min dengan guci. Gong Min pingsan, Kris menelpon orang suruhannya untuk mengurus Gong Min setelah itu ia langsung membawa Yixing dan meninggalkan Gong Min yang pingsan di rumah itu.

**TBC**

**Butuh review buat perbaikan. Jangan bash author ya, author juga kerja keras lo buat cerita kalo ceritanya makin gaje alisa gak jelas...  
><strong>

**terima kasih untuk selalu menunggu update'an cerita ini. **

**maaf kalo banyak typo bertebaran. buat para pembaca setia ff ku terima kasih banyak  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Title [ **Second Chance** ]**

**Author [ Takii_yuuki]**

**Genre [ angst, drama, hurt/comfort, yaoi,family, friendship, romance]**

**Main cast : **

**Zhang Yixing/Lay,Wu Yifan/Kris**

**New Cast : SMRookies - Taeyong, Yuta, Jaehyun, Johnny, Hansol, Mark  
><strong>

**Rating : M**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent, saya hanya pinjam nama.**

** bb saya, siapa tau ingin berteman dengan saya : 5189737F**

**Warning : cerita ini mengandung unsur boys x boys, don't like don't read, typo bertebaran. **

**Mohon maaf. #deepbow kalau tidak suka silahkan di[x] ya, jangan bash author ya, saling menghargai. **

**author menulis juga gak mudah. terima kasih pengertiannya. **

**Mohon sekali lagi dibaca warningnya, ini crack couple, KRIS - LAY, jadi yang tidak suka couple ini, mending gak usah dibaca daripada nanti kecewa dan menghina author.  
><strong>

**INI CHAPTER PALING BLANK YANG PERNAH AKU BUAT. KALAU ALURNYA MEMBOSANKAN, MOHON MAAF SEKALI LAGI. MINGGU-MINGGU INI AUTHOR BLANK IDE. JADI UPDATEYA AGAK LAMA.**

**SECOND CHANCE  
><strong>

Setelah menempuh perjalanan menuju rumah sakit terdekat akhirnya Kris menemukan rumah sakit Sun Apparel. Sampai dirumah sakit, Yixing segera ditangani di ICCU. Kris mencoba menelpon Taeyong namun tidak bisa dan akhirnya ia menelpon Hansol.

"Yeoboseyo Hansol, kau sedang bersama Taeyong sekarang?

/"Taeyong? Tidak ahjussi. Tadi sore dia bersama ku tapi setelah itu dia pergi dan tak kembali. Mungkin dia kembali ke tendanya. Apa ahjussi sudah menghubunginya?"/

"Aku sudah menghubunginya tapi tidak bisa. Tolong sampaikan ke Taeyong, Umma-nya dirumah sakit. Rumah Sakit Sun Apparel. Tolong suruh dia segera kemari."

/"Baik Ahjussi, nanti aku ke tendanya dan menyampaikan pesanmu."/

"Terima kasih Hansol, ahjussi tunggu kabar darimu." PIP! Kris menutup ponselnya. Setelah menghubungi Hansol, Kris menghubungi Jaejoong, dan Eunhyuk setelah itu ia menunggu Yixing di depan ruang ICCU.

1 jam kemudian Jaejoong datang bersama Yunho, menyusul setelahnya Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Apa yang terjadi Kris? kenapa Yixing masuk rumah sakit lagi? Taeyong dimana? Kau sudah menghubunginya?" Tanya Jaejoong panic.

"Ini semua karena Gong Min, Umma. Gong Min menculik Yixing dan memperkosa Yixing hingga Yixing mengalami pendarahan. Dia ingin membunuh putra kedua kami. Taeyong sudah aku hubungi tapi tidak bisa, aku sudah menghubungi temannya dan aku suruh untuk menyampaikan pada Taeyong."

"Kenapa dia melakukan ini pada Yixing? Yun, kau harus bertindak. Lakukan sesuatu?" pinta Jaejoong.

"Maafkan aku Jae, aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata Gong Min begitu jahat, aku menyesal memaksa Yixing bersama Gong Min." sesal Eunhyuk, ia menangis meratapi kesalahannya.

"Semua sudah terjadi Hyukkie, sekarang yang harus kita lakukan adalah berdoa agar Yixing baik-baik saja." Jaejoong menenangkan Eunhyuk meskipun ia sendiri juga tak kalah khawatirnya pada Yixing.

"Permisi…" sapa seorang Yeoja tiba-tiba. Mereka semua berbalik dan melihat seorang yeoja cantik dan anggun mendatangi mereka. "Lin Xiao.." balas Kris, "Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Tuan Gong Min dirawat disini. Jadi aku harus.."

"Apa kau tahu, bos-mu itu telah memperkosa Yixing hingga Yixing sekarang di ICCU? Apa kau tahu.." sela Kris dengan marah.

"Kris kendalikan emosimu, ini rumah sakit." Donghae memegang Kris agar ia tidak semakin emosi.

"AKu mewakili Tuan Gong Min dan diriku sendiri, ingin meminta maaf atas perbuatannya yang sudah melukai Yixing."

"Maaf? Maaf maksudmu? Dia hampir membunuh Yixing dan anakku, semudah itu kau meminta maaf?" Tanya Kris Emosi.

"Kris, kendalikan emosimu." Tahan Donghae.

"Aku baru datang dari Las Vegas 2 jam yang lalu, aku tidak tahu kalau Tuan Gong Min melakukan ini pada Yixing, selama ini aku di Las Vegas mengurus perusahaan disana, aku tidak tahu kalau dia kemari Kris." Lin Xiao melakukan pembelaan, ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Aku mendapat telepon dari bawahan Tuan Gong Min kalau dia mengalami cedera, dan aku yang baru sampai di hotel segera kemari. Sungguh Kris aku tidak tahu."

"Pembohong."

"Kris, aku tidak tahu. Sungguh..."

"Sekretaris Lin, Sampaikan pada bos-mu, Aku akan membatalkan proyek YJ Construction dengan Hansen Group" Ucap Yunho tiba-tiba. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia menyakiti anak dan cucu-ku lagi." Tegas Yunho. Lin Xiao terbelalak.

"T-Tuan Jung, a-anda tidak bercanda kan? T-Tuan, proyek YJ Construction adalah proyek yang sudah lama diinginkan Tuan Gong Min,kami sudah menginvestasikan banyak uang untuk proyek itu Tuan. Kumohon pertimbangkan lagi." Mohon Lin Xiao.

"Keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku tetap akan membatalkan kerjasama ini."

"T-Tapi anda membatalkan kerjasama ini karena masalah pribadi, anda tidak bisa melakukan ini Tuan Jung."

"Masalah pribadi atau bukan, aku tetap akan membatalkan kerjasama itu. Besok sekretarisku akan mengantarkan surat pembatalan kontraknya padamu. Sekarang kau lebih baik kembali menunggu bos-mu itu dan sampaikan berita itu padanya."

"T-tapi Tuan.."

"Pergilah sebelum Appa Jung membuat keputusan yang lebih berat dari ini." Kris menyarankan Lin Xiao untuk kembali ke kamar Gong Min. dengan berat hati Lin Xiao kembali, ia membungkuk perlahan dan kemudian kembali ke kamar Gong Min.

Sedangkan mereka semua tak berani membantah atau menyela kata-kata Yunho. Mereka menyerahkan hal itu pada Yunho dan Changmin.

.

.

Taeyong duduk di kursi sambil memegang erat kalung pemberian Jeno. Ia melirik Yuta yang masih tertidur karena kelelahan setelah kegiatan yang ia lakukan bersamanya. 'Maafkan aku, maafkan aku.' Tiba-tiba ia merasakan tangannya digenggam seseorang. Taeyong berbalik dan menatap sesorang yang menggenggamnya.

"Jeno maafkan aku, maafkan aku mengkhianatimu." Taeyong menangis sambil menatap Jeno. Jeno balas menatapya sendu. Ia menggeleng sambil menguatkan genggamannya pada Taeyong. "A-aku mengkhianatimu Jeno, a-aku melakukan perbuatan yang-yang…" Taeyong tak sanggup bicara lagi. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Taeyong, saranghae.." Taeyong mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jeno. Jeno tersenyum, tangannya terulur ke wajah Taeyong dan mengusapnya. Taeyong memejamkan matanya dan merasakan sentuhan Jeno, sesaat kemudian ia membuka mata dan melihat Jeno sudah tidak ada.

Taeyong mengusap airmatanya dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih Jeno. Terima kasih." Taeyong mencium kalung pemberian Jeno.

.

.

Pagi hari saat mereka akan melakukan pencarian Hansol pergi ke tenda Johnny dan kebetulan Johnny keluar untuk bergabung dengan Guru Minho.

"Johnny.."panggil Hansol.

"Hansol, ada apa kau kemari?" Tanya Johnny heran.

"Taeyong ada?"

"Taeyong? Bukankah kemarin dia bersama kalian? bukannya dia menginap di tendamu?"

"Menginap? Tendaku penuh, bagaimana mungkin dia tidur disana. Kemarin dia bilang ingin mengambil air di sungai tapi tidak kembali, ku kira dia kembali ke tenda kalian. aku menghubunginya juga tidak bisa."

"Apa kau bilang? Dia kesungai dan tidak kembali?" Tanya Johnny tidak percaya.

"Ya tidak kembali ke tendaku." Johnny berpikir cepat, saat itu Yuta juga pergi ke sungai dan tidak kembali, apa mungkin Yuta hilang bersama Taeyong, Johnny menggeleng keras."Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin."

"Hei kau kenapa? apanya yang tidak mungkin?" Tanya Hansol bingung.

"Johnny kau sudah siap?" panggil Jaehyun sambil menghampirinya. "Hansol kau disini juga. Ada apa?"

"Kau sendiri ada urusan apa kemari? Kau juga sudah rapi, mau kemana sih?"

"Mencari Yuta, dia hilang sejak kemarin sore." Jawab Jaehyun mengeratkan resleting jaketnya.

"Hilang? Taeyong juga tidak kembali dari kemarin sore. Apa mungkin mereka berdua hilang?" Tanya Hansol menyimpulkan.

"Taeyong juga hilang? Johnny, apa Taeyong semalam pulang ke tenda?" Johnny menggeleng. "MWO! Lebih baik kita segera menemui Guru Minho dan mencari mereka berdua bersama. " ajak Jaehyun. Johnny dan Hansol mengangguk, mereka bersama mencari Taeyong.

Setelah mereka melapor kehilangan Taeyong, mereka segera mencari bersama, dimulai dari jalan menuju sungai. Mereka celingukan mencari Taeyong dan Yuta, mereka juga berteriak memanggil nama mereka berdua. "Taeyong!" panggil Hansol berkali-kali namun tidak ada jawaban, saat ia hendak berjalan turun tiba-tiba, CRAK! Ia menginjak sesuatu, ia menunduk kebawah dan melihat benda yang ia injak dan ternyata benda itu adalah handphone Taeyong. Hansol mengambil handphone Taeyong dan memeriksannya, ternyata handphone-nya mati karena kehujanan.

"Hansol, Apa yang kau temukan?" Tanya Jaehyun tiba-tiba menghampirinya.

"Handphone milik Taeyong tapi mati." Jaehyun mengambil handphone Taeyong dan memeriksanya, memang benar handphone Taeyong mati. "Lalu kalian menemukan apa?"

"Ember milik Yuta dan milikmu. Kalau mereka terbawa arus, mereka akan menghadapi air terjun dan tidak ada yang bisa memastikan mereka selamat atau tidak."

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang?"

"Kita akan mencari dengan menyusuri sungai hingga tepi di bawah air terjun. Guru Minho bertanya pada penduduk disini, mereka bilang ada pondok disana. Jika mereka berhasil menyelamatkan diri dari air terjun dan menemukan pondok itu, kemungkinan mereka ada disana."

"Kalau begitu kita lanjutkan saja pencariannya." Ajak Hansol. Jaehyun menyetujui ajakan Hansol dan kembali mencari Taeyong dan Yuta.

.

.

"Eunghh.." Yuta menggeliat. Ia mengusap matanya dan menemukan dirinya terbungkus selimut tipis. Yuta berbalik dan ranjangnya kosong. Ia melihat Taeyong tertidur di meja makan. Yuta bangkit dari bed-nya dan menghampiri Taeyong. Ia menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut yang ia pakai.

Yuta mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Taeyong. Yuta menyentuh wajah Taeyong dengan lembut, Taeyong terusik namun tidak bangun.

"Terima kasih Taeyong, terima kasih. Semalam kau memberikanku sesuatu hal yang tidak akan pernah aku lupakan. Aku tahu setelah ini kau akan kembali membenciku, kau berhak melakukan itu dan aku akan menerimanya. Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin kau membenciku Taeyong, jangan membenciku. Kumohon!" Yuta mendekatkan wajahnya di pipi Taeyong dan menciumnya kilat, ia tak ingin membangunkan Taeyong. Tiba-tiba airmata Yuta mengalir. Yuta pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke bed. Ia meringkuk dan memunggungi Taeyong, ia tak ingin saat Taeyong bangun, Taeyong akan melihatnya menangis.

Taeyong membuka matanya namun ia tak bergerak, ternyata tadi saat Yuta bangun dari tempat tidurnya, ia terbangun namun memilih berpura-pura masih tidur, ia mendengar semua kata-kata Yuta begitu juga saat Yuta menciumnya.

Jantung Taeyong berdesir, ia memegang dadanya dan meremasnya, 'Apa yang terjadi denganku?'bathinnya.

.

.

Drt-drt-drt! Handphone Hansol bergetar, Hansol mengambil handphone disakunya dan melihat ID Caller-nya dan ternyata adalah Kris, Appa-nya Taeyong.

"OMO! Mati aku, aku harus bilang apa?" Hansol kelihatan ketakutan. Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang kemudian mengangkat telepon Kris.

"Y-Yeoboseyo ahjussi…"

/"Kau sudah bertemu Taeyong? Kau sudah sampaikan padanya tentang Umma-nya tapi kenapa dia belum kemari?" /

"A-ahjussi. M-maaf t-tapi.."

/"Tapi apa Hansol, Yixing ahjumma sedang berjuang dengan maut tapi kenapa Taeyong tidak kemari juga? Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia sudah tidak sayang dengan Umma-nya lagi."/

"Ahjussi jangan berprasangka buruk pada Taeyong, dia tak datang karena dia hilang dan kami sedang mencarinya ahjussi. Aku, Guru Minho, Jaehyun dan Johnny sedang mencari Taeyong dan Yuta yang menghilang dari kemarin sore. Handphone nya aku temukan tapi mati dan saat ini kami sedang mendaki bukit mencarinya." Jawab Hansol tanpa bernafas. Setelah mengeluarkan unek-uneknya akhirnya ia bisa menghembuskan nafas lega.

/"A-Apa? Taeyong dan Yuta hilang? Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa tidak menghubungiku dari kemarin? Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku?"/

"Ceritanya panjang ahjussi, aku tidak bisa menceritakannya di telepon, nanti kalau mereka berdua ketemu, mereka yang akan menceritakannya pada anda. Sekarang biarkan kami mencari mereka. Setelah nanti aku bertemu dengan mereka, aku akan menghubungimu lagi ahjussi."

/"B-baiklah, beri aku kabar terus, beritahu perkembangan kalian setiap jam."/

"Baik ahjussi."

/"Jangan lupa Hansol, kabari ahjussi setiap jam."/

"Nde ahjussi." PIP! Hansol menjauhkan handphone nya dari telinganya. "Huft.. ayah dan anak sama saja. membuatku repot. Aishh, awas saja kalau sampai Taeyong ketemu, aku cincang dia." Ucap Hansol sebal. Ia pun kembali mencari Taeyong dengan mengikuti Guru Minho dan Jae-Johnny.

.

.

"Ada apa Kris?" Tanya Jaejoong berjalan menghampiri Kris, "Apa yang terjadi dengan Taeyong?"

"D-dia hilang Umma."

"MWO! Hilang?/" Jaejoong terbelalak, Yunho, Eun-Hae terlonjak kaget, "K-Kenapa bisa hilang? Apa yang terjadi? Taeyong, kenapa lagi dengannya?"

"Mereka sedang mencarinya, saat ini kita tak bisa berbuat apa-apa Umma, kita hanya bisa berdoa demi keselamatan Taeyong dan Yuta."

"Yuta? dia ikut hilang juga?" Tanya Jaejoong tak percaya.

"Hansol bilang Yuta juga menghilang…"

"OMO! Bagaimana kalau Changmin dan Kyuhyun tahu kalau Yuta menghilang, bisa-bisa mereka.."

"Jangan beritahu mereka Umma, jangan beritahu mereka dulu Umma, aku yakin mereka akan baik-baik saja." mohon Kris.

"Semoga Yuta hilang bersama Taeyong, aku yakin Taeyong bisa menjaga Yuta." Yunho menambahkan.

"Nde, Taeyong akan menjaga Yuta sekuat tenaga." Tambah Donghae. Kris mengangguk begitu juga dengan Eunhyuk dan Yun-Jae.

.

.

Taeyong meregangkan badannya, ia merasa sedikit pegal karena tertidur di meja dengan tangan menjadi bantal untuk kepalanya. Ia melirik ke arah bed dan melihat Yuta masih memunggunginya.

"Hoammm.." Taeyong menguap, ia memeriksa pakaian Yuta yang sempat ia jemur dan ternyata sudah kering. Taeyong pun berinisiatf membangunkan Yuta.

Ia berjalan ke bed dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh bahu Yuta. "H-hyung, Y-Yuta hyung." Panggil Taeyong sambil menepuk pelan bahu Yuta. Yuta berbalik dan Taeyong segera menjauh.

"Taeyong, sudah pagi ya?"

"P-pakailah bajumu. Itu sudah kering. Aku akan menunggu diluar." Ucap Taeyong kemudian berlalu. Yuta mengangguk, ia pun segera berdiri untuk mengambil pakaiannya. Saat Taeyong akan membuka pintu tiba-tiba ada yang mendorongnya dari luar hingga ia terhuyung ke belakang. Yuta yang juga terkejut segera mengeratkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"K-Kalian?" tunjuk Taeyong pada mereka semua.

"Taeyong!" teriak Hansol. / "YUTA!" seru Jaehyun saat ia melihat Yuta berdri di belakang Taeyong dengan keadaan terbungkus selimut.

Hansol berlari menghampiri Taeyong dan memeluknya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Hansol memeluknya erat.

"I-iya.. aduh jangan erat-erat sesak tau." Hansol-pun segera melepas pelukannya. Ia begitu senang akhirnya Taeyong bisa ditemukan.

"Jae Hyung? Johnny?" ucap Yuta tak percaya melhat kedatangan mereka. Jaehyun dan Johnny menghampiri Yuta. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Tidak ada yang terluka?" Jaehyun memeriksa keadaan adiknya. Yuta menggeleng.

"Kenapa kau telanjang, apa yang terjadi? apa yang Taeyong lakukan padamu?" Tanya Johnny marah. "J-Johnny b-bukan begitu." Yuta mencoba menjelaskan tapi Johnny keburu berlari kearah Taeyong.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Johnny mencengkram kerah leher Taeyong. Hansol, Yuta, Jaehyun dan Guru Minho terkejut dengan sikap Johnny. Hansol pun segera melerai mereka berdua. "Hei-hei jangan begini. Johnny lepaskan." Taeyong berhasil melepaskan diri dari Johnny.

"Pakaiannya basah. Kalau dia tidur dengan pakaian basah, dia bisa demam dan hipotermia." Jawab Taeyong tak kalah emosi.

"Taeyong benar Johnny, pakaianku basah jadi dia menjemurnya dan aku terpaksa memakai selimut ini karena tidak ada pakaian lain." Bela Yuta.

"Pikir dulu sebelum bicara." Ucap Taeyong dengan nada marah.

"Taeyong sudah, biarkan saja dia berpikir seperti itu, ada masalah yang lebih penting. Ikut aku." Hansol mengajak Taeyong keluar lebih dulu meninggalkan Johnny, Yuta, Jaehyun dan Guru Minho.

Sampai diluar, Hansol memberikan handphone nya pada Taeyong. "Hubungi Appa-mu, kemarin dia menelpon ku, Appa mu memberitahuku kalau Umma-mu masuk rumah sakit. Tadi dia juga menghubungiku tapi aku sudah bilang kalau kau hilang dan aku akan menghubunginya saat aku menemukanmu. Ayo telepon, aku tidak mau dibunuh Appa-mu karena tidak memberitahu kabarmu."

"Umma-ku masuk rumah sakit? Kenapa dengan Umma-ku?" Tanya Taeyong panic.

"AKu tidak tahu, dia Cuma bilang Umma-mu sedang berjuang dengan maut. Cepat telepon saja." Taeyong mengambil handphone Hansol dan menelpon Kris.

Tut-tut-tut…PIP!

"Yeoboseyo Appa.. Appa, apa yang terjadi dengan Umma? Kenapa dengannya?"Tanya Taeyong tiba-tiba dan dengan nada panic.

/"Taeyong, ini benar dirimu nak? Kau selamat? kau sudah bertemu Hansol? Bagaimana keadaanmu sayang? Kau baik-baik saja."/

"AKu baik-baik saja. Appa, Umma kenapa? kenapa dia di rumah sakit?"

/"Appa tidak bisa menjelaskan hal ini padamu lewat telepon. Kemarilah, ke rumah sakit Sun Apparel. Appa, Halmeoni-Harabeoji Yun-Jae dan EunHae disini sayang."/

"Nde Appa aku akan segera kesana. Tunggu aku."

/"Tunggu, bagaimana dengan Yuta? apa Yuta bersamamu?"/

"Nde, dia bersamaku dan sekarang sudah aman bersama Jae hyung dan Johnny."

/"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Baiklah Appa tunggu."/ PIP! Taeyong menutup teleponnya. "Aku harus meminta izin pada Guru Minho." Hansol mengangguk.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Guru Minho keluar bersama Jaehyun,Johnny dan Yuta. Yuta sudah memakain pakaian lengkap dan dipapah Jaehyun. Taeyong mencegat Guru Minho dan meminta izin padanya. Jae-Yu-Johnny jalan lebih dahulu.

"Ada apa?"

"Guru, aku ingin meminta izin padamu."

"Meminta izin untuk apa?"

"Umma-ku di rumah sakit. Aku ingin kesana. Appa-ku menyuruhku kesana Guru. Kalau Guru tidak percaya, aku akan menelpon Appa-ku dan Guru bisa bicara dengannya."

"Tidak usah,aku percaya padamu. Dimana Umma-mu dirawat?"

"Rumah sakit Sun Apparel."

"Rumah sakit itu jauh dari sini. Dengan bis bisa memakan waktu 2-3 jam. Pakai mobilku saja. tapi jangan sendiri, ajak Hansol agar kau tidak kehilangan konsentrasimu."

"A-aku?" Hansol menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Memakai mobilmu? Tapi.."

"Kalian berdua kan bisa mengendarai mobil. Nanti kalau kau menginap di rumah sakit, Hansol bisa membawa pulang mobilku." Guru Minho memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Taeyong. Taeyong menerimanya dengan senang hai.

"Terima kasih Guru, terima kasih." Taeyong membungkuk memberti hormat, "Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu. Ayo pergi." Taeyong menarik Hansol dan pulang ke tenda lebih dulu.

"Ya-ya Jung Taeyong jangan asal tarik." Taeyong menarik Hansol dan berlari menuju tenda.

.

.

"Kau bersiaplah. Aku juga akan menyiapkan bajuku. Pamit sana dengan Donghyuk. Kau tidak menginap jadi jangan lama-lama berpamitannya."

"Kenapa aku yang kau ajak? Kenapa bukan Yuta atau JAehyun? Mereka kan saudaramu."

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara. Kalau kau tidak mau, ku sebar foto tidur telanjangmu di internet." Ancam Taeyong.

"YA! Kau ini. Iya-iya aku ikut, aku bersiap-siap dulu." Hansol meninggalkan Taeyong dan kembali ke tendanya. Taeyong sendiri menyiapkan pakaiannya dan setelah selesai, ia pun keluar sambil menggendong ransel.

"Mau kemana kau?" Tanya Johnny yang baru sampai di tenda mereka. Ia sendirian karena Yuta dibawa ke ruang kesehatan.

"Bukan urusanmu, aku sudah minta izin pada Guru Minho. Bukankah kalau aku pergi kau bisa berduaan dengan Yuta."

"Kau tidak bisa datang dan pergi sesuka hatimu? Disini ada aturannya."

"AKu punya Umma yang saat ini sedang sakit dan aku ingin menemaninya sampai dia sembuh. Biarpun aku dikeluarkan aku tidak peduli. Aku lebih peduli dengan keluargaku daripada yang lain. Kalau kau punya Ibu yang saat ini sedang berjuang melawan maut di rumah sakit kau pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama kecuali kau tidak punya.."

"DIAM KAU!"

"Kenapa kau marah? Harusnya aku yang marah, kau menghalangiku dan memperlambatku. Umma ku juga berjuang bersama adikku dan aku tidak mau melewatkan sedetik pun untuk mengetahui perkembangan mereka. Minggir.." Taeyong mendorong Johnny dan pergi meninggalkannya menuju tenda Hansol. Tangan Johnny mengepal marah.

**Flashback on**

**[suara anak kecil]**

**/'aitakute, aitakute, aitakute tamaranai yo oh oh**

**Nando demo oh oh**

**Oh oh oh**

**Aitakute,aitakute,aitakute oh oh oh'/ **

**Cklek! Suara pintu terbuka.**

**"Umma, kenapa kau melihat video jelek itu, aku saja sudah tidak mau melihatnya."**

**"Umma kan melihat putra Umma yang lucu dan tampan. Lihat pipimu masih chubby, membuat Umma gemas."**

**"Sudah matikan, oh ya Umma, besok Umma harus datang ke acara ulang tahunku. Aku sudah menyiapkan tempat special untuk kita. Appa janji dia akan datang. Jangan lupa membawa kado. Hari ini aku menginap dirumah Wei Ha."**

**"Bisakah kau tinggal? Umma ingin kau dirumah malam ini. Temani Umma."**

**"Umma… aku tidak bisa hari ini, tapi besok dan seterusnya aku akan menemani Umma. Aku janji. Bye Umma."**

**.**

**"Lin Xiao, kenapa Umma belum datang? teman-temanku sudah menunggu. Appa juga belum datang. Sebenarnya mereka kemana?"**

**/"T-Tuan Muda, Nyonya-nyonya.."/**

**"Umma kenapa? ada apa Lin Xiao?"**

**/"Nyonya meninggal dunia. Tadi dalam perjalanan kemari, Nyonya mengalami pingsan dan dibawa ke rumah sakit. Dan saat akan menjalani pemeriksaan, Nyonya meninggal. Kanker sudah menyerang bagian-bagian penting dalam tubuhnya Nyonya dan akhirnya Nyonya tak bisa diselamatkan. Tuan ada disini Tuan Muda. Beliau menunggu Nyonya."/**

**PRAK! Ponsel Johnny terjatuh. "Johnny ada apa? Kenapa denganmu?" **

**"Aku harus pergi.."**

**"Hei kau mau kemana? Pestanya belum dimulai. Hei.."**

**.**

**"Umma, no-no Umma jangan tinggalkan aku. Ummaaaa…"**

**"Johnny biarkan Umma mu tenang. Biarkan dia pergi."**

**"Appa, aku harus bertemu dengannya.. Ummaaaa.." PLAKK! "A-a-appa, k-kenapa kau menamparku?"**

**"Salahmu, semua salahmu. Kalau saja kemarin kau tidak bersikeras menginap di rumah temanmu, Umma-mu bisa selamat. Anak bodoh."**

**"T-tapi Appa juga tidak dirumah, kenapa kau menyalahkanku?"**

**"Aku pergi mencari dokter untuk Umma-mu, kau kira aku pergi untuk bisnis."**

**"A-apa? Ummaaaa, Ummaaaa aku minta maaf, Ummaaa.."**

**Flashback off**

Johnny mengusap airmatanya, ia teringat masa lalu saat ia tak bisa melihat ibunya untuk yang terakhir kali karena keegoisannya. Ia sangat menyesal hingga saat ini.

Tiba-tiba handphone nya bordering, ia melihat ID Callernya dan ternyata adalah Lin Xiao. Johnny pun segera mengangkatnya.

"Ne Lin Xiao.."

/"Tuan besar di rumah sakit Tuan Muda."/

"Appa di rumah sakit? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

/"Tuan besar mengalami kecelakaan tapi dia baik-baik saja. sekarang dia di Korea."/

"Appa di Korea? Kenapa aku tidak tahu? Sekarang Appa dimana? Rumah sakit mana?"

/"Sun Apparel Tuan Muda. Nanti saja saya akan ceritakan semua. Sebentar lagi ada mobil yang akan menjemput anda dan membawa anda kemari. Saya juga sudah menelpon Guru anda untuk meminta izin dan Guru anda mengizinkannya. Bersiaplah Tuan Muda."/

"Baiklah, aku tunggu." PIP! Johnny pun mematikan handphone nya dan bersiap-siap.

.

.

Johnny menghampiri tenda Guru Minho dan meminta izin sendiri. Tak lupa ia berpamitan dengan Yuta dan Jaehyun.

"Kau mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Yuta bingung.

"Appa-ku sakit dan aku harus menungguinya."

"Benarkah? lalu bagaimana keadaannya? Apa beliau baik-baik saja?"

"Dia baik-baik saja. aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau Appa-pun tidak mengalami kecelakaan yang parah. Kalau aku bisa tidak menginap, aku akan pulang tapi kalau aku harus menginap, terpaksa aku harus menginap."

"Taeyong? Apa dia ada di tenda sekarang?"

"Dia pergi juga."

"Kemana? Aku di tenda sendirian nanti?"

"AKu juga tidak tahu. Nanti Jaehyun bisa menemanimu, kau tenang saja. sampai rumah sakit aku akan menelponmu. Aku pergi dulu. Aku sudah dijemput."

"Baiklah, hati-hati." Johnny meninggalkan Jaehyun dan Yuta di tenda kesehatan dan menghampiri sang supir yang menjemputnya.

.

.

"YAK TAEYONG,KAU MAU MATI YA? PELAN-PELAN BAWA MOBILNYA. ADUHH, AKU MASIH BELUM MAU MATI!" teriak Hansol dari dalam mobil, ia memegang seatbeltnya erat. Taeyong mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kencang. ia sering menyalip kendaraan lain dengan kecepatan yang tidak pelan.

"Diamlah, kalau kau terus bicara, konsentrasiku bisa hilang dan kita tidak akan cepat sampai rumah sakit. Aku ingin cepat bertemu Appa-ku dan ingin mengetahui keadaan Umma-ku. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya."

"Tapi kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan kita, sama saja kau tidak akan bisa melihat Umma-mu. Dasar bodoh." Taeyong tak mnguubris omongan Hansol, ia terus saja melaju. 1,5 jam kemudian Taeyong tiba di rumah sakit. Ia menghentikan mobilnya CKIITTT! DUG! Jidat Hansol mencium dashboard mobil karena Taeyong mengerem mendadak. "Aww.. Jung Taeyong! Bisa tidak lebih hati-hati." Taeyong langsung keluar dan mennggalkan Hansol yang masih meringis kesakitan.

"Tidak ada waktu, Kau cari tempat parkir, temui aku di ICCU." Ucapnya sambil berlari masuk ke dalam.

"Ya! Selalu seenaknya sendiri." Ucap Hansol sambil mengelus jidatnya kemudian ia mencari tempat parkir. Taeyong bertanya pada resepsionis letak ruang ICCU dan setelah mendapat jawaban ia-pun berlari kesana.

"Appa…!" panggil Taeyong sambil berlari kearah Kris.

"Taeyong.." Taeyong menghambur ke pelukan Kris. "Appa…!"

"Kau baik-baik saja sayang? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Taeyong menggeleng. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana dengan Umma, apa yang terjadi dengannya? Dimana Harabeoji dan Halmeoni?"

"Duduklah dulu, kau pasti lelah. Harabeoji dan Halmeoni sedang sarapan. Kau sudah makan?"

"Nanti saja Appa, Appa bagaimana dengan Umma? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Kris mengajak Taeyong duduk dan mulai menceritakan kejadian yang menimpa Yixing. Taeyong tak kuasa menahan airmatanya. "Umma dan adik bayi tidak apa-apa kan Appa?"

"Mereka sedang berusaha menyelamatkan mereka sayang. Kita harus berdoa demi keselamatan Umma-mu dan adikmu."

"Ne Appa, aku akan terus berdoa untuk Umma dan adik bayi. Ku Kira Gong Min ahjussi orang baik ternyata dia yang menyakiti Umma."

"Dia adalah calon suami dari Umma-mu saat Umma-mu di Praha dan mengalami amnesia. Appa membawa kabur Umma-mu karena dia sering mengalami kekerasan seksual dari Gong Min kalau Umma-mu menolak melakukan perintah dari Gong Min."

"Kapan Umma akan bahagia? Dengan semua yang telah dialami Umma selama ini, aku tidak mau Umma menderita lagi, aku ingin membuatnya bahagia Appa."

"Kita akan membuatnya bahagia sayang. Kita akan melakukannya."

"Nanti kalau adk bayi lahir, aku akan menyayanginya sepenuh hati."

"Kau sudah bisa menerima adikmu?" Taeyong mengangguk. "Tentu, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin dia cepat lahir dan aku ingin mengajaknya bermain."

"Kita berdoa saja semoga Umma-mu dan adikmu selamat."

.

.

Tak berselang lama Johnny sampai di rumah sakit dan segera menuju kamar Gong Min. CKLEK! Jonhhy membuka pitu kamar perawatan Gong Min. ia melihat Appa-nya masih tertidur dengan perban di kepalanya dan Lin Xiao menunggu di sofa.

"Tuan Muda!" Lin Xiao berdiri menyambut Johnny. "Duduk saja. sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Appa?" Johnny menghampiri Lin Xiao dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Saya tidak tahu detilnya tapi yang saya dengar Tuan Besar mencoba menculik Yixing dan Tuan Besar bahkan memperkosa Yixing tapi suami Yixing datang dan menolong Yixing tapi dia membuat Tuan Besar tidak sadar dengan menghantamkan guci ke kepalanya. Dokter sudah melakukan MRI dan CT Scan dan dokter bilang kalau Tuan Besar tidak mengalami cedera yang serius."

"Namja itu lagi, kenapa Appa tidak bisa melepasnya ? apa yang dia berikan pada Appa sehingga Appa bertekuk lutut padanya? Appa sudah tidak membutuhkanku lagi."

"Jangan begitu Tuan Muda, Tuan Besar begitu menyayangi anda."

"Kalau dia menyayangiku tidak mungkin dia mengejar namja itu dan melakukan perbuatan menjijikkan itu. Setelah Appa sadar, aku akan membuatnya memilih diriku atau namja jadi-jadian itu."

"Tuan Muda.."

"Lin Xiao, aku hanya ingin bukti kalau Appa lebih memilihku daripada namja itu. Aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan diriku dan Appa."

"Sebenarnya ada hal lain yang terjadi karena Tuan Besar melakukan ini pada Yixing."

"Apa itu?"

"Tuan Jung membatalkan kerjasama untuk Proyek YJ Construction. Proyek yang sudah lama diinginkan Tuan Besar."

"Apa kita akan bangkrut?"

"Tentu tidak, tapi mungkin kita akan kehilangan beberapa perusahaan karena hal ini. Kita mengalami kerugian tapi tidak akan membuat perusahaan bangkrut."

"Lin Xiao, mohonlah pada Tuan Jung agar tidak membatalkan kerjasamanya. Aku akan meminta Appa untuk meminta maaf pada keluarga Jung dan membuatnya melupakan namja itu."

"Saya sudah memohon tapi Tuan Jung sudah memberikan keputusan dan itu tak bisa di ganggu gugat."

"Coba lagi, aku juga akan berusaha menyakinkan Appa."

"Baiklah Tuan Muda, saya akan berusaha." Johnny menatap Appa-nya dengan tatapan sendu, meskipun hubungannya agak jauh beberapa tahun ini tapi tak bisa ia pungkiri kalau ia sangat menyayangi Appa-nya, keluarga satu-satunya yang ia miliki.

.

.

Setelah semalaman di ICCU, Yixing dipindah ke ruang rawat biasa. Keadaannya sudah lebih baik tapi ia memang belum sadar karena pengaruh obat bius. Kris meminta Taeyong dan Hansol untuk sarapan di kafetaria. Dengan sedikit paksaan akhirnya Taeyong pun bersedia makan.

Taeyong hanya memilah-milah makanannya, Ia tak bernafsu makan, berbeda dengan Hansol yang cukup lahap karena dari tadi pagi tidak makan.

"Kenapa tidak makan? Makanannya tidak enak? Atau ada udangnya?"

"Sedang tidak nafsu saja."

"Memikirkan Umma-mu? Kau tenang saja. Umma-mu pasti akan baik-baik saja."

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Eh aku penasaran, apa saja yang kau lakukan dengan Yuta saat kalian hilang?" goda Hansol. Taeyong agak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Hansol namun ia mencoba untuk tenang.

"Tidak melakukan apa-apa." Jawabnya datar.

"Benarkah? lalu ini apa?" Hansol menekan tanda merah yang agak tersembunyi di leher Taeyong. Taeyong menepis tangan Hansol dan menutupinya.

"B-Bukan apa-apa. I-ini digigit nyamuk." Jawabnya sedikit gugup.

"Digigit 'Nyamuk', Nyamuknya sepertinya besar sekali." Goda Hansol.

"Apa sih, aku benar digigit nyamuk." Elak Taeyong.

"Kau tak bisa membohongiku, Jung Taeyong. Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian disana? Kalian berciuman atau malah berci-eummphhttt.." Taeyong membekap mulut Hansol.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih? Jangan keras-keras!"

"LEpa-sshhheumphht.."

"Janji jangan keras-keras bicaranya." Hansol mengangguk kemudian Taeyong melepas bekapannya. Hansol mengusap bibirnya berkali-kali, mencoba menghilangkan sisa-sia Taeyong.

"Apa kalian memang.. OMO! Lalu bagaimana dengan Mark? Kau mengkhianatinya? Jahat sekali kau?"

"Mark?memang siapa yang menjalin hubungan dengan Mark?kami hanya bersahabat. Dia sudah punya pacar, kau tidak tahu kan?"

"Pacar? Mark sudah punya pacar? Siapa? Eh kenapa kita membicarakan Mark, kau mencoba mengalihkan perhatian. Ayo katakan apa yang terjadi dimalam tadi, apa kalian melakukan 'this and that'?" Taeyong tidak menjawab namun gesture tubuhnya mengatakan iya. Hansol terbelalak. Ia bahkan terbatuk-batuk.

"Hei-hei kau kenapa?" Taeyong memberikan air pada Hansol dan segera diminumnya. "Uhuk-uhuk.. jinjaa? Kau melakukan itu? Taeyong otakmu kau taruh dimana? Kenapa kau melakukan itu pada saudaramu sendiri."

"Dia yang minta dan satu lagi, dia bukan saudaraku, meskipun Umma-ku Yixing pernah dirawat Halmeoni Jae. Tapi Halmeoni Eunhyuk adalah Umma kandung Umma-ku."

"MEskipun dia minta tapi kau kan bisa menolaknya."

"Aku tak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena dengan itu, aku bisa membuatnya menjauhiku dengan keinginannya sendiri. Jadi bukan aku yang menjauhinya tapi dirinya yang menjauhiku dan aku bisa tenang."

"Tenang? Kau yakin kau bisa jauh dari Yuta setelah apa yang kalian lakukan? AKu yakin kau malah akan semakin mencintainya. Percaya deh padaku."

"AKu sedang malas berdebat denganmu. Lanjutkan makanmu dan aku harus kembali ke kamar Umma. Kalau kau ingin pulang jangan lupa isi bensin."

"Iya, bawel." Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan makannya.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian Gong Min sadar. Ia melihat bahwa dirinya berada di rumah sakit. Gong Min juga melihat putranya Johnny sedang bermain dengan handphone-nya dan Lin Xiao yang sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Johnny.." panggil Gong Min. Johnny dan Lin Xiao berbalik dan melihat Gong Min yang sudah sadar. "Appa!"/ "Tuan."

Johnny menghampiri Gong Min, "Appa sudah sadar? Apa yang sakit?" Gong Min menggeleng. Ia menggenggam tangan putranya. "Sudah lama Appa tidak melihatmu. Kau semakin tampan putraku."

"Appa, sejak kepalamu terbentur guci, Appa mendadak menyayangiku, benarkah itu dirimu Appa?"

"Kau memang sungguh tampan putraku. Appa baru sadar kalau Appa memiliki putra setampan dirimu."

"Apa Appa benar-benar menyayangiku?"

"Tentu saja Appa sangat menyayangimu nak."

"Kalau begitu aku ingin meminta satu hal padamu."

"Apa yang yang kau minta?"

"Appa, kumohon jauhi namja itu. Dia sudah memiliki suami dan anak, jangan ganggu mereka. Kalau Appa peduli padaku, lepaskan dia tapi jika Appa memilih dia, lepaskan aku."

"Johnny.."/ "Tuan Muda."

"AKu hanya memiliki satu Umma dan itu adalah Umma Gu Li –Lily. meskipun dia sudah meninggal tapi posisinya tidak akan pernah diganti siapapun. Kalaupun aku mengizinkan Appa menikah, orang itu adalah pilihanku dan bukan namja itu."

"Tapi Appa mencintai-nya Johnny, Appa sangat mencintainya."

"Appa tidak mencintainya tapi Appa terobsesi padanya. Obsesi Appa pada Yixing membuat Appa melupakanku. Appa terlalu sibuk memikirkan cara mendapatkan dia tapi Appa lupa kalau masih ada aku disini. Appa tahu, karena kejadian ini Tuan Jung membatalkan kerja sama proyek YJ Construction dengan perusahaan Appa. Appa menanggung rugi besar karena namja itu. Apa Appa harus bangkrut dulu baru Appa sadar?"

"A-Apa? Proyek batal? Lin Xiao benarkah itu?" Tanya Gong Min terkejut.

"Maafkan saya Tuan, saya sudah berusaha membujuk Tuan Jung namun dia tetap bersikeras membatalkan proyek itu." Jawab Lin Xiao sambil membungkuk.

"Appa, kumohon lepaskan dia. Mulailah hidup baru. Lupakan dia, dia tidak pernah mencintaimu. Appa, minta maaflah padanya, mungkin dengan itu Tuan Jung akan menarik kata-katanya untuk membatalkan kerja sama itu. KAmi akan menemanimu Appa." Gong Min hanya terdiam, setelah memikirkan kata-kata Johnny, Gong Min pun mengangguk, "Baiklah, Appa akan meminta maaf pada keluarga Jung." Johnny tersenyum dan mengangguk.

.

.

CKLEK! Suara pintu kamar Yixing terbuka. Yun-Jae, Eun-Hae dan Kris melihat kearah pintu dan mereka semua terkejut. "K-Kau?" Kris menunjuk orang yang baru saja datang.

"Selamat Siang Kris, Tuan Jung, Tuan Lee.."

"Gong Min!" seru Kris.

**TBC**

**Butuh review buat perbaikan. Jangan bash author ya, author juga kerja keras lo buat cerita kalo ceritanya makin gaje alias gak jelas...  
><strong>

**terima kasih untuk selalu menunggu update'an cerita ini. **

**maaf kalo banyak typo bertebaran. buat para pembaca setia ff ku terima kasih banyak  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Title [ **Second Chance** ]**

**Author [ Takii_yuuki]**

**Genre [ angst, drama, hurt/comfort, yaoi,family, friendship, romance]**

**Main cast : **

**Zhang Yixing/Lay,Wu Yifan/Kris**

**New Cast : SMRookies - Taeyong, Yuta, Jaehyun, Johnny, Hansol, Mark  
><strong>

**Yun-Jae**

**Chang-Kyu**

**Rating : M**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent, saya hanya pinjam nama.**

** bb saya, siapa tau ingin berteman dengan saya : 5189737F**

**Warning : cerita ini mengandung unsur boys x boys, don't like don't read, typo bertebaran. **

**Mohon maaf. #deepbow kalau tidak suka silahkan di[x] ya, jangan bash author ya, saling menghargai. **

**author menulis juga gak mudah. terima kasih pengertiannya. **

**Mohon sekali lagi dibaca warningnya, ini crack couple, KRIS - LAY, TAPI UNTUK CHAPTER INI FOKUS KE TAEYONG - YUTA **

**jadi yang tidak suka couple ini, mending gak usah dibaca daripada nanti kecewa dan menghina author.  
><strong>

**INI JUGA CHAPTER PALING BLANK YANG PERNAH AKU BUAT. KALAU ALURNYA MEMBOSANKAN, KEPANJANGAN, MOHON MAAF SEKALI LAGI. MINGGU-MINGGU INI AUTHOR BLANK IDE. JADI UPDATEYA AGAK LAMA.**

**SECOND CHANCE  
><strong>

CKLEK! Suara pintu kamar Yixing terbuka. Yun-Jae, Eun-Hae dan Kris melihat kearah pintu dan mereka semua terkejut. "K-Kau?" Kris menunjuk orang yang baru saja datang.

"Selamat Siang Kris, Tuan Jung, Tuan Lee.."

"Gong Min!" seru Kris.

**SECOND CHANCE**

"Mau apa kau kemari? Kau ingin menyakiti Yixing lagi?" Tanya Kris dengan penuh emosi.

"Kris tenanglah ini rumah sakit, biarkan dia bicara." Yunho menenangkan Kris agar Kris tidak bertindak lebih kasar lagi.

"Appa, tapi dia.."

"Kris biarkan dia bicara setelah itu terserah kau mau lakukan apa padanya." Ucap Yunho sabar.

"Benar Kris, izinkan aku bicara setelah itu terserah kau mau melakukan apa padaku. Aku kesini untuk meminta maaf padamu, pada Yixing dan kalian semua. Sungguh, aku ingin meminta maaf pada kalia dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam."

"Kau ingin minta maaf, setelah apa yang terjadi? cih! Sandiwara apa lagi ini? Kau kira aku akan percaya begitu saja dengan kata-katamu?" Tanya Kris tak percaya.

"Kau boleh tidak percaya padaku termasuk kalian semua. Aku berkata sungguh-sungguh dan aku benar-benar ingin minta maaf. Setelah ini aku akan kembali ke Praha,melanjutkan hidup dan mengurus perusahaanku. Aku tidak akan menganggu kalian lagi. Dan untuk sekolah seni yang didirikan Yixing, itu adalah miliknya. Aku akan menyuruh Lin Xiao untuk memindahkan kepemilikan itu dari diriku atas nama Yixing. tidak ada yang perlu di kembalikan dan aku tidak akan meminta uang yang aku berikan pada Yixing untuk dikembalikan. Aku akan memberikan semua itu dengan Cuma-Cuma, anggap saja sebagai hadiah pernikahanmu Kris bersama Yixing." ucap Gong Min bijak. Gong Min menghela nafas, "Dan untuk Tuan Jung, saya terima pembatalan kerjasama proyek YJ Construction dari Jung Grup ke Hansen Grup. Mungkin Hansen Grup memang belum berkompeten dalam hal ini. Terima kasih karena sudah memberikan kesempatan pada perusahaanku untuk menjalin kerjasama dengan Jung Grup."

"Kalian adalah perusahaan yang berkompeten tapi aku tidak bisa meneruskan kerjasama proyek YJ Construction karena hal lain dan bukan karena masalah Yixing. semoga jika ada kesempatan di masa mendatang, kita bisa bekerja sama lagi."

"Ya, saya mengerti Tuan Jung. Kehilangan beberapa perusahaan tidak berarti untuk saya, saya tidak ingin kehilangan keluarga saya satu-satunya jika saya harus mempertahankan hubungan saya dengan Yixing. sekali lagi saya minta maaf." Ucap Gong Min sambil membungkuk.

"Gong Min, maafkan kami. Kami hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Yixing." ucap Eunhyuk tiba-tiba.

"Tidak apa-apa Umma Hyuk, aku mengerti. Aku juga salah karena tidak peka dengan Yixing, harusnya sejak awal aku tahu kalau dia tidak mencintaiku. Aku terlalu terobsesi dengannya. Maafkan aku. Kris, jika Yixing sudah bangun, tolong sampaikan maafku padanya, maaf atas semua perbuatanku padanya. Semoga anak kalian baik-baik saja. aku akan terus berdoa demi mereka. Lusa aku akan kembali ke Praha. Sekalii lagi aku minta maaf dan aku harus pergi sekarang. Terima kash atas waktunya." Sekali lagi Gong Min membungkuk dan kemudian pergii dari kamar Yixing.

"Apa dia benar-benar tulus meminta maaf atau dia merencanakan hal lain Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong yang sedari tadi diam.

"Dia tulus, aku bisa melihatnya. Gong Min itu bukan orang yang mudah meminta maaf pada orang lain, sama sepertiku."

"Tapi aku tidak percaya Appa, dia itu jahat, bagaimana kalau dia merencanakan sesuatu yang akan membahayakan Yixing?"

"Appa yang akan bertanggung jawab atas keselamatan Yixing. kau tenang saja. yang penting sekarang, kau menjaga Yixing dan calon cucu Appa. Jangan sampai terjadi apa-apa dengannya, jika dia macam-macam, Appa tidak akan segan-segan membunuhnya saat itu juga." Tegas Yunho.

"Baiklah Appa, aku percaya padamu." Kris akhirnya bisa bernafas lega, Gong Min memutuskan untuk menyerah dan meninggalkan Yixing, ia memang tak bisa percaya begitu saja dengan kata-kata Gong Min, ia tetap harus waspada, takut kalau Gong Min akan melakukan hal yang tidak dia inginkan.

.

.

"Sudah Appa?" Tanya Johnny saat Gong Min keluar dari kamar Yixing.

"Sudah, kau tenang saja, semua sudah selesai, ayo kembali ke kamar." Ajak Gong Min pada Johnny. Johnny menangguk dan kembali ke kamar bersama Appa-nya.

"Appa, terima kasih."

"Terima kasih untuk apa? Justru Appa ingin berterima kasih padamu karena kau telah menyadarkan Appa-mu yang gelap mata ini."

"Terima kasih karena sudah memilihku. Terima kasih."

"Appa akan menyesal jika kau pergi dari kehidupan Appa. Appa akan mulai memperhatikanmu saat ini. Ikutlah kembali ke Praha dan kita akan memulai hidup baru sebagai ayah dan anak." Johnny menggeleng, "Kenapa? kenapa kau tidak mau kembali ke Praha?"

"Maaf Appa, tapi aku tidak bisa, aku masih ingin disini. Ada sesuatu yang membuatku tak bisa meninggalkan Korea."

"Kau sudah punya pacar?"

"AKu sedang berusaha, jika aku berhasil aku akan membawa dia ke Praha dan mengenalkannya pada Appa suatu hari nanti. Appa jangan khawatir, aku akan sering menelpon Appa dan pulang saat liburan. Aku janji."

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Appa akan mendukungmu."

"Terima kasih Appa." Johnny memeluk Appa-nya erat. Ia sangat senang, akhirnya setelah sekian lama, ia bisa 'mendapatkan' Appa-nya kembali.

**SECOND CHANCE**

**2 bulan kemudian**

Yixing sudah pulang ke rumah tapi ia harus bedrest total sejak kepulangannya dari rumah sakit. Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Jaejoong bergantian menjaganya selama Kris kerja dan Taeyong sekolah.

Kehidupan Yixing benar-benar sudah normal sekarang, tidak ada lagi Gong Min yang akan mengganggu hidupnya. Gong Min menepati janjinya dengan tak menganggu Yixing. Kris sudah menceritakan perihal permintaan maaf Gong Min pada Yixing dan Yixing menangis terharu mendengar hal itu. Ia pun menelpon Gong Min dan berterima kasih karena telah rela melepas dirinya untuk bersama Kris. focus Yixing saat ini adalah menjaga anak dalam kandungannya.

Taeyong pun memutuskan untuk tetap pindah ke kelas C dan hal itu membuat beberapa siswa dari kelas B merasa kecewa karena 'ACE' kebanggaan mereka pindah kelas. Ia juga masih melanjutkan promosi untuk debutnya namun ia hanya bersama Hansol karena Johnny memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dan focus belajar untuk menjadi pewaris Hansen Grup.

Dan semenjak itu hubungan Taeyong dan Yuta benar-benar renggang, tidak ada tegur sapa, biasanya Taeyong yang menghindari Yuta, dikantin pun Taeyong jarang menampakkan dirinya. Menurut Yuta, Taeyong bagai hilang ditelan bumi.

.

.

**Di kantin sekolah**

Beberapa siswa dari kelas B, sedang berbincang tentang masalah Taeyong yang pindah kelas, sepertinya mereka belum rela kalau Taeyong pindah.

"Kalian tahu, aku belum rela kalau Taeyong pindah kelas, sekarang kelas lebih sepi." Ujar siswi berambut panjang – Seulgi.

"Iya aku juga begitu, dia sering membantuku mengerjakan PR." Tambah siswi rambut pendek-CL.

"Memang alasan dia pindah karena apa? Setahuku dia tidak ada masalah dengan kita." Tanya siswi selanjutnya – Dara.

"Aku dengar desas-desus kalau Taeyong pindah karena Yuta." jawab Seulgi sambil memakan pudingnya.

"Yuta? memang ada apa dengan Yuta? bukankah mereka bersaudara?" Tanya CL penasaran.

"Namjachingu Taeyong, siapa itu namanya? J-Je?" Tanya Seulgi bingung / "Jeno.." jawab Dara./ " Ya Jeno, Jeno kan meninggal karena menggantikan Yuta yang akan diculik. Harusnya Yuta yang diculik tapi Jeno menolongnya."

"Kau tahu darimana?"

"Nuuna-ku bekerja di rumah sakit. Malam itu dia menolong Jeno yang mengalami pendarahan, Nuuna ku bilang dia jadi korban penculikan dan perkosaan dan wali-nya keluarga Jung. Yuta menangis tersedu-sedu karena dia yang menyebabkan Jeno seperti itu."

"Kenapa Yuta membiarkan Jeno diculik harusnya dia kan menolongnya." Ucap Dara bingung.

"Aku tidak tahu, Yuta kan anak manja jadi wajar kalau dia tidak bisa apa-apa." Jawab Seulgi sinis. "Masih bagus Taeyong hanya pindah kelas jadi kita masih bisa bertemu dengannya, coba kalau dia pindah sekolah, kita tidak bisa bertemu dengannya."

"Kasihan Jeno, padahal dia dan Taeyong itu pasangan serasi lo." Celetuk CL

"Entahlah, kalau aku jadi Taeyong, aku juga tidak akan memaafkannya." Ucap Seulgi.

"Eh apa kalian tahu kalau Taeyong sekarang sudah jadian dengan Mark, temannya di kelas C?" Tanya Dara.

"Ku dengar juga begitu. Mereka terlihat cocok. Mark seperti Jeno dan aku yakin Taeyong memilih Mark karena ia teringat akan Jeno."

"Mereka terlihat sangat romantic, aku jadi iri melihatnya. Coba aku yang jadi Mark, pasti aku bahagia sekali." Harap CL. ia membayangkan Taeyong adalah namjachingunya.

"Dalam mimpimu." Sindir Seulgi. Mereka melanjutkan perbincangan mereka tanpa mereka tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang mendengarnya. Orang yang mereka sebut sebagai penyebab kematian Jeno.

Ya, dia adalah Yuta. Yuta mendengar semua yang dikatakan Seulgi dan kawan-kawannya itu, ia adalah penyebab meninggalnya Jeno dan sekarang kepindahan Taeyong dari kelas A. Yuta meremas sendoknya, matanya mulai memerah dan berair namun ia tak ingin menangis di depan para siswi itu. Yuta bangkit dari meja makannya. Suara deritan kursi membuat Seulgi CS menoleh kebelakang dan melihat kepergiaan Yuta.

"Lo, itu kan Yuta, a-apa dia mendengar percakapan kita?" Tanya Dara sedikit takut.

"Biarkan saja dia dengar, biar dia tahu kalau dia lah yang membuat Taeyong pergi. Dasar tidak tahu malu." Ucap Seulgi dengan suara agak di keraskan. Yuta masih bisa mendengar kata-kata Seulgi, ia semakin tak bisa menahan airmatanya dan ia terus berlari ke toilet.

BRAK! Yuta membuka pintu toilet dengan kasar dan menghampiri wastafel. Ia mencengkram pinggir wastafel dan menangis. "Hiks..hiks..hikss.."Yuta menangis sambil mencengkram dadanya. Ia merasa sangat sakit mendengar kata-kata Seugi. "Aku bukan pembunuh, aku bukan pembunuh." Gumam Yuta.

Tiba-tiba perut Yuta merasa mual, tak lama kemudian ia muntah-muntah. "Hoek-hoek-hoek.." Yuta mengeluarkan makanan yang ia makan tadi, tubuhnya merasa lemah, kepalanya pusing dan wajahnya mendadak pucat. "Hoek- akhh.. aku kenapa? Hoek- kenapa aku muntah-muntah terus. Hoek.." Yuta berkumur dengan air dan membasuh wajahnya.

BRAK! "Yuta!" panggil seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari bilik toilet pojok. Yuta menoleh kearah suara dan melihat Mark berjalan tergesa-gesa menghampirinya. "Kau kenapa? kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, hanya mual saja."

"Wajahmu pucat, kau juga sedikit demam, ayo kita ke UKS saja. kau harus istirahat."

"Nde.." Mark memapah Yuta dan membawanya ke UKS. Setelah sampai di UKS, Yuta segera diperiksa oleh dokter jaga dan diberi vitamin juga obat demam.

Yuta membaringkan tubuhnya di bed."AKu akan memberikan surat izin ini ke kelasmu dan memberitahu kakakmu Jaehyun. Istirahatlah. Aku harus kembali ke kelas." Yuta mengangguk dan Mark pun meninggalkan UKS. Setelah kepergian Mark, Yuta teringat kata-kata Mark saat mereka berjalan bersama menuju UKS.

**Flashback on**

**"Kau kenapa? wajahmu pucat sekali? Kalau sakit kenapa kau masuk sekolah?"**

**"Aku tidak apa-apa? Hanya beberapa hari ini aku merasa mual dan sering muntah-muntah."**

**"Mual dan muntah? Kau seperti orang hamil saja. Nuuna-ku juga mengalami hal seperti itu sewaktu dia hamil. Eh apa yang aku katakan? Kau tidak mungkin hamil kan? kau kan namja..."**

**"H-H-hamil? Tentu saja tidak. Mungkin saja aku masuk angin."**

**"Ya, mungkin saja, tapi tak menutup kemungkinan juga, sekarang kan banyak male-pregnat, contohnya Umma-nya Taeyong. Dia namja tapi bisa melahirkan Taeyong dan sekarang hamil calon adiknya Taeyong. Yak sudah sampai, ayo masuk."**

**Flashback off**

"Hamil? Aku hamil? Anak T-Taeyong?" Ucap Yuta sambl mengelus perutnya yang masih datar.

.

.

**Pulang sekolah**

Taeyong, Mark, Hansol dan Donghyuk pulang bersama. Mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke toko buku, membeli peralatan sekolah yang sudah waktunya diganti.

"Taeyong apa kau tahu kalau tadi Yuta di UKS?" Tanya Mark tiba-tiba.

"Huh?" tanya Taeyong dengan reaksi santai dan tak terkejut sama sekali.

"Tadi, aku menolong Yuta dan membawanya ke UKS."

"Dia kenapa?"Tanya Taeyong datar.

"Sakit, aku tidak tahu sakit apa tapi aku mendengar ia muntah-muntah dan mual. Seperti orang hamil."

"MWO!" Hansol dan Donghyuk terkejut mendengar kata-kata Mark, sedangkan Taeyong, ia menanggapinya dengan santai meskipun dalam hatinya ia juga tak kalah terkejutnya. "Hamil? Kau bercanda Mark, ayolah jangan berlebihan begitu. Mungkin dia haya demam biasa atau masuk angin."

"Ya, awalnya aku mengira dia hamil tapi aku rasa di hanya masuk angin. dokter jaga bilang kalau dia hanya kelelahan dan sedikit demam."

"Sepertinya juga begitu." Ucap Taeyong datar. Taeyong melirik kesamping dan melhat Hansol menatapnya dengan tatapan nanti-kita-harus-bicara.

.

.

Setelah mereka selesai membeli buku, Hansol mengantar Donghyuk dan Mark pulang lebih dulu dan sekarang tinggal ia berdua bersama Taeyong dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Bagaimana ini?" Tanya Hansol memulai pembicaraannya.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Taeyong bertanya balik.

"Kalau Yuta benar hamil apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Dia tidak hamil, kau jangan berlebihan." Sangkal Taeyong.

"Aku tidak berlebihan. Kalau ia benar hamil, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau pasti akan bertanggung jawab kan."

"Dia tidak hamil Hansol, berapa kali ku bilang, Yuta tidak hamil meskipun kami melakukan itu." Bantah Taeyong lebih keras.

"Kalau dia memang benar hamil, kau harus bertanggung jawab Tae, kau ayahnya."

"Siapa tahu dia sudah melakukan hal itu dengan Johnny lebh dulu." PLETAKK! Hansol menggeplak kepala Taeyong. "Aw sakit, kau ini kenapa sih?"

"Yuta bukan namja murahan yang menjajakan tubuhnya untuk siapa saja. aku yakin kau adalah orang pertama yang menyentuhnya. Kau harus bertanggung jawab kalau memang Yuta hamil." Taeyong mendengus. ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah benar kalau Yuta hamil anaknya? Kalau hal itu memang benar, ia harus bersiap-siap menjadi ayah diusia yang sangat muda dan ia tak bisa membayangkan betapa kecewanya Umma-Appa, Halmeoni-Harabeoji, Imo dan Samchon-nya atas hal ini.

**SECOND CHANCE**

Sore itu setelah pulang dari firma, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah sakit, menemui Dokter Park Yuchun sahabatnya. Ia ingin memeriksakan perutnya yang beberapa hari ini mengalami nyeri.

"Selamat sore, ada yang bisa saya bantu." Tanya suster Oh yang berjaga di ruangan Dokter Park.

"Ne,Saya sudah ada janji dengan Dokter Park Yuchun, apakah dia masih sibuk?"

"Maaf, bisa tolong sebutkan nama anda?"

"Kyuhyun, Jung Kyuhyun." Suster Oh mengetik nama di computer dan keluarlah nama Kyuhyun.

"Tuan Kyu, silahkan anda menunggu sebentar, Dokter Park sedang ada pasien mungkin sebentar lagi sudah selesai." Suster Oh menunjuk kursi tunggu yang ada dihadapannya.

"Boleh aku masuk dan menunggu di dalam saja, dia sahabatku, kurasa dia tidak akan keberatan jika aku di dalam?"

"Baiklah Tuan, tapi tolong jangan ganggu Dokter Park saat beliau sedang menangani pasien."

"Kau tenang saja." Kyuhyun pun beranjak masuk ke ruangan Yuchun. CKLEK! Ia membuka pintu. Kyuhyun tak mendapati Yuchun di mejanya. Ia celingukan mencari Yuchun dan mendapati Yuchun sedang memeriksa pasien di ruangan sebelah.

Kyuhyun meletakkan tasnya dan memilih duduk di sofa. Samar-samar ia mendengar percakapan Yuchun dengan pasiennya. KYuhyun merasa tak asing dengan suara itu. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri Yuchun.

"Dari hasil pemeriksaan dan USG, kau positif hamil dan usia kandunganmu 6 minggu."

"6 Minggu dokter?"

"Nde, berjalan menuju 7 minggu. Ini yang pertama bagimu kan? Bagaimana dengan ayahnya? Apa dia sudah tahu?" /"Jadi ayahnya tidak tahu? Orang tuamu?"/ "Mereka tidak tahu juga? Lalu bagaimana kau menghadapi kehamilanmu Yuta? bagaimana kalau sampai orang tuamu tahu tentang kehamilanmu?"

SRAKK! Tiba-tiba tirai sekat ruangan pemeriksaan Yuchun terbuka. Yuchun dan Yuta melihat si pembuka tirai dan betapa terkejutnya Yuta melihat orang yang membuka tirai itu adalah Umma-nya sendiri, Kyuhyun. "U-U-Umma?" / "Kyu.." Kyu menatap nyalang putranya dan Yuchun.

"Siapa yang hamil? Siapa yang hamil Yuchun? Katakan padaku? Siapa?" Tanya Kyu emosi.

"Kyu sabar, aku akan jelaskan, tapi jangan emosi?" Kyuhyun menghampiri Yuta dan mencengkram lengan Yuta.

"Yuta, benar kau hamil? Siapa ayahnya? Katakan!" Kyuhyun mengguncang-guncang tubuh Yuta, Yuta hanya diam dan menangis. "Kyu hentikan, kau bisa melukai Yuta." Yuchun melerai Kyuhyun dan Yuta.

"Katakan siapa yang melakukan ini? Siapa?! Johnny? apa dia ayah dari bayimu?" Yuta hanya menggeleng. Nafas Kyuhyun terengah-engah, ia tak percaya putra kebanggaannya hamil di luar nikah dan dalam kondisinya yang masih sekolah.

"Umma maafkan aku, aku salah Umma, maafkan aku." Mohon Yuta dalam tangis.

"K-Kau, kenapa kau lakukan ini? Kenapa kau mencoreng wajah Umma dan Appa dengan hal seperti ini? Apa maksudmu Jung Yuta? apa salah kami?"Yuta langsung bersimpuh di kaki Kyuhyun.

"Umma tidak salah, aku yang salah, aku tidak menjaga diriku, aku tidak menjaganya. Maafkan aku Umma, maafkan aku." Yuta menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Kau mengecewakan Umma, Yuta, kau mengecewakan Umma…"

"Maafkan aku Umma, maafkan aku."

"Gugurkan kandunganmu, gugurkan!"

"Kyu.." / "Andwee, andwee, aku tidak mau Umma, bayi ini tidak berdosa Umma, aku tidak mau. Umma boleh mengusirku dari rumah, Umma boleh menamparku, menghajarku asal jangan bunuh bayiku, aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau." Yuta menggeleng keras, "Aku tidak mau Umma, aku tidak mau." Rontaan Yuta lama kelamaan melemah dan kemudian BRUKK! Tiba-tiba Yuta pingsan, "Yuta! Yuta!" Kyuhyun panic, "Yuchun.."

"Baringkan dia disini." Kyuhyun dibantu Yuchun membopong Yuta ke bed. Yuchun segera memeriksa keadaan Yuta. "Bagaimana keadaan Yuta? apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Dia hanya mengalami syok saja. dia pasti tertekan karena di usianya saat ini dia hamil tanpa ayah dari bayinya."

"Apa dia bercerita sesuatu padamu tentang ayah dari bayinya?" Yuchun menggeleng. "Ia tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia datang kemari sendiri dan memintaku memeriksa keadaannya. Kau sebagai Umma-nya harusnya tidak berkata seperti itu, bagaimanapun Yuta adalah putramu dan bayi yang dikandung Yuta adalah cucumu, bukankah kau dulu juga hamil saat seusia Yuta?"

"Tapi Kalau aku ada Changmin, tapi lihat Yuta, dia sendirian, ayah dari bayinya tidak ada. Bagaimana kalau Changmin, Jaehyun, Umma dan Appa tahu? Mereka pasti malu dan kecewa pada Yuta."

"Kau sebagai Umma-nya harusnya selalu mendukungnya, menemaninya, pelan-pelan kau bisa bertanya pada Yuta, siapa ayah dari bayi yang Yuta kandung? Jika kau melakukan pendekatan seperti itu, Yuta pasti akan mengatakannya. Mengenai keluargamu, hal itu bisa dibicarakan baik-baik setelah keadaan Yuta membaik. Aku yakin mereka akan mengerti." Kyuhyun menghela nafas, benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Yuchun, Yuta tidak seharusnya diperlakukan dengan keras, seharusnya ia di damping dan bukan di caci. Kyuhyun menatap anaknya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Umma akan mendampingimu sayang, Umma akan selalu berada disampingmu dan menemanimu." Kyuhyun mengusap kepala putranya dengan sayang.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Yuta pun terbangun. Ia melihat Kyuhyun berada di sampingnya sedang mengotak-atik ponselnya.

"Umma.." panggil Yuta. Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya dan beralih ke Yuta. "Baby kau sudah bangun sayang?"

"Umma, aku minta maaf, aku minta maaf Umma." Ucap Yuta berurai airmata.

"Ssstt.. sudah-sudah, Umma tidak marah padamu. Sekarang, kau focus pada bayimu dan jagalah dia."

"Umma tidak marah? Umma tidak akan mengusirku?"

"Siapa yang mau mengusirmu, Umma akan selalu ada untukmu, Umma janji akan menjagamu sayang."

"T-tapi bagaimana kalau Appa, Halmeoni dan Harabeoji tahu, mereka bisa sangat marah padaku? Aku takut Umma."

"Umma akan melindungimu baby kalau kau belum siap mengatakan siapa ayah dari bayimu, Umma tidak apa-apa tapi nanti kalau kau sudah siap, tolong cerita pada Umma ya, Umma janji tidak akan berbuat macam-macam pada ayah dari bayimu dan lagi, dia harus tahu kalau kau hamil anaknya, meskipun ia tak mau bertanggung jawab tapi dia harus tahu dan kau harus memberitahunya." Yuta mengangguk, ia mengulurkan tangannya dan minta di peluk oleh Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mengerti maksud Yuta dan ia pun segera memeluknya. "Umma menyayangimu sayang, maafkan Umma karena tidak perhatian padamu dan Jaehyun, maafkan Umma."

**SECOND CHANCE**

**At School**

Taeyong, Donghyuk, Mark dan Hansol duduk bersama di kantin, mereka saling berbincang dan bercanda hingga ada suara menginterupsi mereka.

"Taeyong." Panggil Yuta. Mereka langsung diam, Taeyong berbalik menatap Yuta. "Ada apa?"

"AKu ingin bicara padamu. Apakah kau punya waktu?" Tanya Yuta gugup.

"Sekarang?"

"Nde, tolong ikut aku sebentar. Kumohon." Pinta Yuta. Taeyong hanya menghela nafas dan mengikuti ajakan Yuta. Yuta membawa Taeyong ke belakang sekolah di bawah pohon Maple favorite Taeyong.

"Ada apa?" / 'Taeyong, aku sangat cemas sekarang… aku sekarang punya bayi, apa yang akan kau katakan?' bathin Yuta gugup, ia meremas tangannya. "Ada hal penting yang harus kuberitahu padamu."

"Apa? Kalau kau hanya ingin minta maaf, aku tidak mau dengar." Kata Taeyong tanpa memandang Yuta. Yuta mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya dan menyerahkan sebuah amplop pada Taeyong.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Taeyong menerima amplop tersebut.

"A-aku hamil, a-aku hamil anakmu Taeyong." Taeyong terbelalak, ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia terkejut dan menatap Yuta cukup lama dan kemudian ia langsung pergi. Yuta sedih dan tak kuasa menahan airmatanya, ia tak menyangka Taeyong akan pergi meninggalkannya dan menolak kehadiran bayinya. "Pasti kau tidak akan menerimanya. Baby, maafkan Umma." Gumam Yuta sambil mengusap perutnya.

Taeyong berlari menuju bawah tangga dan dengan segera membuka amplop pemberian Yuta. dalam amplop itu berisi surat hasil pemeriksaan yang menunjukkan bahwa Yuta positif hamil dan juga foto USG bayi mereka. Dalam foto USG itu hanya terdapat titik kecil namun itu adalah calon bayi Yuta kelak. Tiba-tiba airmata Taeyong mengalir, jantungnya berdetak keras. Ia akan segera menjadi ayah, hal yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. "A-apa benar k-kau anakku? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

.

.

**1 minggu kemudian,**

Yuta tidak melihat Taeyong selama 1 minggu ini, ia benar-benar frustasi dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, sepertinya Taeyong memang menolak anak itu.

Yuta berjalan lesu menuju meja kantin yang ditempati Jaehyun dan Johnny. "Yuta!" panggil Johnny sambil melambai. Yuta tersenyum samar dan menghampiri mereka, saat akan sampai tiba-tiba tangannya di pegang seseorang. Yuta terkejut dan berbalik, ia melihat Taeyong berdiri di depannya sambil memegang tangannya.

"Ikut aku!" Taeyong menarik Yuta dan pergi meninggalkan kantin.

"Taeyong, Yuta kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Jaehyun namun tak digubris Taeyong, ia terus menarik Yuta dan membawanya menjauh dari kantin. Johnny pun tak tinggal diam. "Aku akan mengejarnya." Ucap Johnny lebih dulu berdiri dan akan mengejar Yuta, namun tiba-tiba ia dihalangi Hansol.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Minggir, aku ingin mengejar Yuta. jangan halangi aku."

"Mereka ada urusan yang harus mereka selesaikan berdua, jangan menganggu mereka."

"Urusan apa? Sebegitu pentingkah sampai Taeyong harus membawanya begitu."

"Sangat penting." Hansol beralih ke Jaehyun, "Jaehyun, biarkan mereka berdua menyelesaikan masalahnya. Taeyong tidak akan melukai Yuta. percaya padaku."

"Terserah mereka saja."

"Jaehyun.." protes Johnny.

"Biarkan saja, kalau sampai Taeyong melukai Yuta, kau boleh menghajarnya." Dengan sedikit kecewa Johnny pun mengurungkan niatnya mengejar Yuta dan kembali duduk. "Terima kasih." Ucap Hansol kemudian berlalu.

.

.

Taeyong membawa Yuta ke rooftop. Ia berdiri berhadapan dengan Yuta. "A-ada apa Taeyong?" Taeyong memegang kedua lengan Yuta.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Aku akan menikahimu." Yuta terkejut dengan kata-kata Taeyong, ia membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, tak percaya dengan apa yang apa yang dikatakan Taeyong. "Aku akan bertanggung jawab dan menjadi ayah untuk bayi kita."

"M-Mwo?" Tanya Yuta tak percaya.

"Selama 1 minggu ini aku memikirkan tentang kita, bagaimana nanti jika kita menikah dan segala konsekuensinya, aku memikirkannya dan aku siap dengan semua itu, aku namja dan Aku tidak akan lari dari tanggung jawabku sebagai ayahnya. Tapi Apa kau siap dengan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi? apa kau siap dibuang dari keluargamu dan memulai hidup baru denganku?" Yuta menangis haru, ia mengangguk keras.

"Nde, aku siap, meskipun kita harus hidup miskin, aku rela asal bisa bersamamu Taeyong."

"Ayo kita menghadap orang tua kita. Apapun yang terjadi, jangan lepas tanganku?" Yuta mengangguk. "Apa K-kau sudah memaafkanku atas kematian Jeno?"

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak lama. Aku kira dengan menjauhimu, hidupku jauh lebih baik tapi ternyata malah jauh lebih buruk. Aku selalu memikirkanmu, aku tidak bisa tidur setiap malam, aku cemburu melihat kau dengan Johnny, hatiku sakit saat kau disalahkan atas kejadian yang menimpa Jeno dan kepindahanku. Aku sakit. Selama ini Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu."

Yuta tersenyum meskipun sambil berurai airmata ia tak bisa menahan rasa bahagianya. Yuta menghambur ke pelukan Taeyong dan Taeyong mendekapnya erat. "terima kasih Taeyong, terima kasih." Taeyong mengangguk. ia melepas pelukannya dan berkata pada Yuta, "Ayo ikut aku."

"Kemana?"tanya Yuta bingung.

"Nanti kau juga tahu." Taeyong mengusap airmata Yuta dan menggenggam tangannnya kemudian mengajaknya pergi. Setelah kepergian Taeyong dan Yuta, seseorang yang sedari tadi mendengar pembicaraan mereka mengepalkan tangannya erat hingga kukunya memutih.

.

.

Taeyong mengajak Yuta pergi ke toko boneka. "Kau tunggu disini." Taeyong meminta Yuta menunggunya di luar dan ia masuk untuk membeli sesuatu. Yuta mengangguk dan menunggu Taeyong di luar.

Tak lama kemudian Taeyong keluar. "Ini untuk bayi kita." Taeyong menghampiri Yuta sambil membawa 2 boneka kecil. "Terima kasih Yuta, sekarang kita akan menjadi ayah dan ibu." Ucap Taeyong sambil tersenyum. "Anak kita ada disini." Taeyong meraba perut Yuta.

"Jadi aku boleh melahirkannya?"

"Tentu saja, kau harus melahirkannya dan kita akan menjadi orang tua untuknya."

"Aku takut kau tidak akan menerima anak ini, melihat kau begitu membenciku, tapi sekarang aku bahagia sekali, akhirnya kau menerima anak ini."

"Bodoh, tentu saja aku akan menerimanya, aku hanya terkejut saja jadi aku berlari dan meninggalkanmu. Jujur aku bahagia sekali mendengar kau hamil." Taeyong mengacak-acak rambut Yuta senang.

"Saat ini AKu merasa bahwa aku adalah orang paling bahagia di dunia ini, kau tahu kenapa? karena kau mencintaiku dan calon putra kita Taeyong. Terima kasih." Taeyong tersenyum dan kemudian mengajak Yuta ke sebuah toko perhiasan.

"Ah yang ini. Aku suka." Taeyong dan Yuta memilih sebuah cincin couple. "Cincin ini mirip milik Umma dan Appa." Taeyong memasangkan cincin itu di tangan Yuta.

"Indah sekali Tae, terima kasih." Setelah dari toko perhiasan, Taeyong mengajak Yuta ke taman. Sampai di taman mereka saling berbicara dan berandai-andai tentang anak mereka.

"Nanti kalau anak kita namja, dia akan tampan sepertiku dan kalau dia yeoja, dia akan manis sepertimu."

"Kau berlebihan, usianya baru 6 minggu Tae, belum terlihat jenis kelaminnya. Asal dia sehat-sehat saja, aku sudah bahagia."

"Aku sudah merencanakan semuanya. Kalau kita diusir dari rumah, aku masih memiliki tabungan dan kita bisa menyewa flat kecil atau kita tinggal di rumah Jeno. Aku juga bisa bekerja paruh waktu. Setelah pulang sekolah dan sebelum berangkat sekolah, aku bisa mengantar susu. Kau bisa melanjutkan sekolah setelah melahirkan anak kita. Aku akan membiayaimu, jika kau ingin kuliah, aku akan berusaha mencari uang untukmu."

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau tidak akan melanjutkan debutmu? Kau tidak ingin menjadi artis? Dancer?" Taeyong menggeleng. "Aku akan focus pada anak kita. Setidaknya aku harus lulus SMA agar aku bisa mendapat pekerjaan yang lebih baik untuk kehidupan kita."

"AKu tidak akan kuliah, tapi aku hanya ingin menamatkan SMA saja. aku tidak mau membuatmu susah hanya karena aku ingin kuliah."

"Tapi kau kan bercita-cita menjadi pengacara seperti imo Kyu?kau tidak boleh menyia-nyiakannya, kau sangat pintar hyung."

"Aku tidak akan kuliah dengan hasil kerja keras suamiku, kalau aku ingin kuliah, aku harus mencarinya sendiri." Taeyong tersenyum, ia mengusap kepala Yuta dengan sayang. "Kapan kita akan memberitahu orang tua kita Tae?"

"Secepatnya, aku harus menunggu Umma-ku agar keadaannya lebih baik dulu, Umma beberapa bulan ini harus bed rest, kalau tiba-tiba aku mngatakan hal ini, aku takut nanti kesehatan Umma drop lagi."

"Iya, aku akan menunggu, tapi apa kau siap bertemu dengan Umma dan Appa, Halmeoni dan Harabeoji?"

"Siap-tidak siapa aku harus menemui mereka, aku siap meskipun nanti mereka akan menghajarku habis-habisan. Tetap genggam tanganku dan jangan lepaskan meskipun hanya satu detik. Aku akan melindungimu."

"Umma akan mendukung kita. Dia berjanji akan melindungi kita."

"Kau sudah memberitahu Kyu Imo, kalau aku adalah ayah dari bayi kita?" Yuta menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak mengatakan apapun. Umma kira Johnny adalah ayah dari bayiku tapi aku jawab bukan. AKu juga ingin melindungimu."

"Umma juga pasti akan mendukung kita, tapi aku tidak tahu dengan Appa. Aku hanya takut jika Harabeoji kecewa dan hal itu bisa berimbas pada keluargaku. Appa bekerja keras untuk membangun perusahaannya sendiri, tapi jika Harabeoji marah, dia bisa saja menghancurkan perusahaan Appa."

"Harabeoji tidak akan melakukan itu, jika dia melakukan itu. Aku akan mengancam bunuh diri di depan mereka."

"Ya! Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu. Tidak boleh."

"Ini salahku, aku yang memaksamu malam itu untuk menyentuhku, jadi semua ini adalah salahku."

"Tapi aku juga salah karena tidak menolaknya. Oh ya, aku ingin bertanya padamu, sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan Johnny itu apa? Apa kalian sudah jadian?"

Yuta menggeleng ,"Tidak, aku dan dia hanya sahabat. Memang Johny berulang kali dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku tapi aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Dia terlalu baik untukku dan sampai saat ini perasaanku padamu tidak pernah berubah, meskipun kau berulang kali memintaku untuk menjauhimu."

"Benarkah itu? Kalian tidak memiliki hubungan sama sekali?"Yuta mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Nde… kau sendiri? Bukankah kau menjalin hubungan dengan Mark?"

"Mark? Dia hanya sahabatkku. Mark sudah punya pacar dan sekarang pacarnya di Jepang."

"Benarkah itu? Kau tidak bohong? Ku lihat dia perhatian sekali padamu, apalagi sekarang kalian satu kelas."

"Dia memang begitu, tapi dia tidak tertarik padaku, bahkan dia melarangku untuk berharap padanya saat Hansol dan Donghyuk berusaha menjodohkan kami."

"JAdi mulai sekarang, Taeyong adalah milik Yuta dan tidak boleh dimiliki siapapun." Yuta mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya dan memakaikannya di tangan Taeyong. "Gelang ini adalah tanda, Taeyong milik Yuta. janji kau tidak akan meninggalkanku. Harus menjagaku dan selalu bersamaku, janji?" Yuta menunjukan jari kelingkingnya dan mengajak Taeyong untuk melakukan pinky promise, Taeyong terkekeh, ia membalasnya, "Iya aku janji." Yuta tersenyum lebar dan kemudian memeluk Taeyong erat.

Dari kejauhan seseorang yang mengawasi mereka, semakin mengeratkan kepalan tangannya dan juga menggeram marah karena terlanjur emosi melihat kebersamaan mereka berdua, 'Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian bersama.' Desisnya.

**SECOND CHANCE**

Taeyong menghembuskan nafas panjang kemudian memantapkan hatinya untuk masuk rumah. Di belakangnya, Yuta menggenggam tangan Taeyong erat karena gugup dan takut. "Ayo masuk." Ajak Taeyong. Yuta terdiam sejenak, ia menatap Taeyong dengan tatapan aku-takut-Taeyong. "Jangan takut, aku akan terus menggenggam tanganmu dan bersamamu." Yuta menghela nafas kemudian mengangguk, mereka pun masuk bersama ke rumah Kris.

CKLEK! Taeyong membuka pintu rumahnya. "Sudah pulang?" Sapa Jaejoong sambil membawa susu untuk Yixing. "Eh Yuta juga datang, ada apa sayang?"

"Halmeoni, Appa dan Umma, apa mereka dirumah?"

"Nde, mereka ada di ruang keluarga. Ada apa?" Jaejoong terlihat bingung melihat Taeyong yang terus menggenggam Yuta dan tak melepasnya. Yuta juga sedari tadi terdiam tak bicara.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan mereka."

"Masuklah, mereka di dalam." Taeyong mengangguk dan mengajak Yuta mengikutinya ke ruang keluarga.

.

.

Disinilah saat ini Taeyong dan Yuta, di ruang keluarga. Mereka duduk bersimpuh menghadap Yixing, Kris dan juga Jaejoong.

"Ada apa? Sepertinya serius sekali?" Tanya Yixing bingung.

"Maafkan kami Umma, Appa, Halmeoni." Ucap Taeyong.

"Kalian kenapa? jangan membuat Umma bingung? Ada apa? Kris ada apa dengan Taeyong dan Yuta?"

"Taeyong ada apa? Jangan membuat kami panic." Tanya Kris.

"Yuta hamil dan aku adalah ayah dari bayi yang dia kandung. Aku ingin bertanggung jawab atas semua perbuatanku." Jawab Taeyong tegas. Yixing, Kris dan Jaejoong terkejut, mereka membelalakan matanya. "MWO!" ucap mereka bersama.

"Aku minta maaf atas perbuatanku Umma, Appa, Halmeoni, aku siap menerima semua konsekuensinya termasuk diusir dari rumah. Aku akan menghidupi Yuta bagaimanapun caranya, aku akan membahagiakan Yuta meskipun aku harus mengorbankan semua. Kumohon maafkan aku." Taeyong membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Taeyong.." desah Yixing.

"Maafkan aku Umma, aku tidak pantas menjadi anakmu." Ucapnya dalam posisi membungkuk.

"Untung Yuta hamil anakmu." Celetuk Jaejoong. Taeyong, Yuta, Yixing dan Kris terkejut dengan ucapan Jaejoong.

"Maksud Umma apa? Mereka berbuat sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya mereka lakukan? Mereka masih sekolah." balas Kris.

"Memang kau dulu bagaimana? Kau malah meninggalkan Yixing dengan berpura-pura mati."

"Ummaa…." Rengek Kris.

"Diam! Taeyong apa rencanamu? Apa kau bisa membahagiakan Yuta dengan kondisimu yang masih sekolah? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan bekerja ditempat kerjaku dulu. Setiap pagi aku akan mengantar susu. Aku juga memiliki tabungan yang selama ini aku kumpulkan. Aku akan tinggal di rumah Jeno, jika kalian mengusirku. Aku akan berusaha keras untuk menghidupi Yuta dan calon bayi kami." Jawab Taeyong mantap.

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Nde Halmeoni, aku yakin. Aku akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk kehidupan kami dan bayi kami." Taeyong berusaha meyakinkan.

"Kris?" Jaejoong bertanya balik pada Kris yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan.

"Sudah tidak ada yang bisa ku katakan lagi." Kris menyerah dan menghela nafas.

"Xing?"

"Kemarilah kalian berdua." Yixing memanggil Taeyong dan Yuta untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Mereka berdua menghampiri Yixing. "Ada apa Umma?"

"Peluk Umma." Pinta Yixing. Tae-Yu tersenyum, kemudian mereka berdua memeluk Yixing. "Umma akan mendukung kalian, selama kalian berdua bahagia, Umma akan selalu mendukung kalian." Yixing melepas pelukannya dan menatap mereka berdua. "Taeyong, jaga Yuta baik-baik, jangan meninggalkan dia. Umma dan Appa tidak akan mengusir kalian. kalian tetap tinggal disini, sampai Yuta melahirkan kalian boleh tetap tinggal disini. Jika kau ingin bekerja, nanti setelah kau lulus sekolah. jangan sampai putus sekolah."

"Bahkan saat Yuta dalam masa kehamilan, dia harus tetap sekolah dengan cara home schooling. Halmeoni akan mencarikan guru terbaik untukmu." Tambah Jaejoong.

"Terima kasih Halmeoni." Yuta menghampiri Jaejoong dan memeluknya, "Terima kasih Halmeoni, terima kasih. Maaf sudah mengecewakanmu."

"Sudah tradisi keluarga. [hamil diusia yang sangat muda]" Celetuk Jaejoong. Yuta semakin megeratkan pelukannya pada Jaejoong. "Jaga bayimu baik-baik, hah Halmeoni akan memiliki cicit, sepertinya Halmeoni sudah tua sekali."

"Halmeoni masih cantik, tetap cantik untukku." Puji Yuta. mereka tertawa bersama, akhirnya satu masalah terpecahkan, keluarga Taeyong menerima kehamilan Yuta.

Ketika Taeyong akan mengantarkan Yuta pulang, Yixing sempat memberikan Syal untuk Yuta. "Terima kasih telah memilih Taeyong dan percaya padanya. Imo juga melahirkan Taeyong diusia semuda dirimu." Yuta tersenyum dan memeluk Yixing.

"Terima kasih Imo, terima kasih."

"Panggil Umma, kau adalah anak Umma juga."

"Nde, Umma-Umma Yixing." Taeyong terharu melihat kedekatan Yuta dan Umma-nya Yixing.

Taeyong mengantar pulang Yuta dengan menggunakan mobil. Sepanjang perjalanan, Taeyong tak melepas genggaman-nya dari tangan Yuta. "Jangan lepas tanganku, apapun keadaanku tetaplah memegang tanganku."

"Nde, aku tidak akan melepasnya. Kau juga, Berjanjlah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku." Taeyong mengangguk dan mencium tangan Yuta. "Kau siap bertemu Appa dan Harabeoji?"

"Nde, aku siap." Taeyong terus melajukan mobilnya ke rumah Yuta. beberapa saat kemudian mereka sampai. Taeyong keluar dari mobil lebih dahulu dan membukakan pintu untuk Yuta. "Sudah siap?" Tanya Taeyong mengulurkan tangannya. Yuta mengangguk. Ia membalas uluran tangan Taeyong dan menggenggamnya.

CKLEK! Pintu rumah Yuta terbuka, Taeyong masuk lebih dahulu dan diikuti Yuta di belakangnya. Mereka menuju ruang keluarga. Disana Changmin dan Yunho sedang membahas masalah kantor, Kyuhyun juga terlihat sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan dari firmanya. Taeyong tak melihat Jaehyun, sepertinya Jaehyun ada di kamar untuk belajar.

"Appa.." panggil Yuta. Chang-Kyu-Ho beralih kearah suara. "Yuta, kau sudah datang? Taeyong kau kemari juga, ada apa?"

"Kami ingin bicara dengan kalian." pinta Taeyong. Mereka semua menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Tae-Yu. Kyuhyun menatap Yuta dengan tatapan Taeyong-ayah-bayimu? Yuta menunduk mengisyaratkan iya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Changmin mulai serius. Taeyong dan Yuta langsung duduk bersimpuh. "Hei apa yang kalian lakukan?" Changmin terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Tae-Yu.

"Maafkan aku Samchon, maafkan aku Harabeoji, maafkan aku Imo."

"Maaf, maaf kenapa? Taeyong, Yuta bangun?" suruh Changmin namun mereka berdua menolak, Taeyong menggenggam tangan Yuta dan tak melepasnya.

"Taeyong ada apa?" Tanya Yunho.

"Maaf, Yuta hamil dan aku adalah ayah dari bayi yang Yuta kandung. Aku tidak akan lari dari tanggung jawab dan akan menikahinya."

"MWO!" Changmin dan Yunho bereaksi keras. Tapi Changmin lah yang paling terkejut.

"Apa-apaan ini? Yuta hamil dan kau ayah dari bayinya? Bagaimana bisa? Yuta, benar apa yang dikatakan Taeyong? Kau hamil dan Taeyong ayah dari bayimu? Jawab Yuta!" bentak Changmin. Yuta tak menjawab, ia hanya menunduk sambil menangis.

"Samchon tolong jangan bentak Yuta, ini salahku. Aku yang memaksanya, maafkan aku." Yuta terkejut dengan pengakuan Taeyong. "B-bukan Appa, bukan Taeyong, tapi aku yang memintanya. Taeyong tidak bersalah." bela Yuta.

"DIAM! K-kalian.. kalian benar-benar.." Changmin bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengampiri Tae-Yu.

"Changmin kau mau apa?" Yunho ikut berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Min, jangan berbuat yang macam-macam, Yuta anak kita." Kyuhyu pun juga tak tinggal diam.

"Kau!" Changmin mencengkram kerah kemeja Taeyong. "Appa jangan! Appa!" Yuta menangis meminta Appa-nya melepas Taeyong. Taeyong diam tak melawan namun tangannya tak melepas genggamannya atas Yuta. DUAGH! Taeyong terjungkal dan Yuta pun ikut terjatuh. "Arrghh.." jerit Yuta.

"YUTA!" Kyuhyun menolong Yuta. "Yuta-Taeyong kalian tidak apa-apa?" Mereka berdua mengangguk dan tidak melepas tautan jemari mereka, sudut bibir Taeyong terluka dan berdarah, tapi Taeyong tak peduli.

Jaehyun yang saat itu sedang belajar, mendengar keributan dirumahnya segera keluar dan turun. Ia melihat Appa-nya yang sedang marah dan Umma-nya yang melindungii Tae-Yu. Ia pun berlari menghampiri Kyu-Tae-Yu.

"Umma, kalian tidak apa-apa?"

"Nde, kau tenang saja Hyunnie."

"Changmin!" Yunho memegang tubuh Changmin yang masih emosi. "Apa-apaan kau ini? Kenapa kau menghajar Taeyong?"

"Dia, dia merusak Yuta. Yuta putra kebanggaanku Appa, dia melakukan perbuatan menjijikkan pada Yuta hingga Yuta hamil, padahal aku sudah menjaganya tapi kenapa mereka melakukan perbuatan itu."

"Bukankah dulu kau juga begitu pada Kyuhyun. Kau tidak perlu semarah ini. Yixing juga begitu dengan Kris. Appa dan Umma juga, kenapa emosimu begitu meledak-ledak."

"Tapi aku tidak ingin ia bernasib sama denganku Appa, aku ingin dia menyelesaikan sekolah dan menjadi pengacara. Apa mereka tak bisa menunggu sampai lulus dan lagi Mereka juga bersaudara."

"Mereka tidak bersaudara, Taeyong anak Yixing, meskipun Yixing dirawat Umma-mu tapi dia bukan anak Umma-mu dan Taeyong bukan cucu kandung Appa, meskipun dia Appa rawat selama ini jadi Mereka bukan saudara."

"Mereka masih kecil Appa, tahu apa mereka dengan menjadi orang tua. Menjadi orang tua itu tidak gampang. Mereka dengan mudahnya bilang kalau Yuta hamil dan Taeyong akan menikahinya. Tau apa mereka dengan menjadi orang tua, mereka tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Aku akan berusaha membahagiakan Yuta, Samchon. Aku janji."

"Kau dulu juga sama seperti Taeyong, buktinya kalian bisa membesarkan Yuta dan Jaehyun. Umma-mu juga bisa membesarkanmu dan Yixing saat usianya masih muda." Bela Yunho.

"Kyu, bawa Yuta ke kamarnya. Dan kau Tae, keluar. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu. Keluar!" usir Changmin.

"Andwee, aku tidak mau Appa, andwee..!" Yuta semakin mengeratkan genggamannya. "Kyu bawa masuk Yuta kekamarnya."

"Min jangan terlalu keras pada mereka." Kyuhyun mencoba meredam amarah Changmin namun sepertinya tidak berhasil, justru Changmin semakin marah.

"Yuta masuk kamar!" perintah Changmin namun Yuta tetap tak bergeming. "Samchon tolong jangan bentak Yuta, ini salahku." Changmin tak mengubris."Hyung masuklah ke kamar." Pinta Taeyong, ia tak mau Yuta semakin dimarahi Changmin. "Aku tidak mau." Yuta menolak.

"Min jangan paksa Yuta." / pinta Kyuhyun.

"Appa jangan marahi Yuta." / mohon Jaehyun.

"Changmin kau ini jangan terlalu keras pada Yuta dan Taeyong, mereka anak dan keponakanmu." Yunho mencoba membela Taeyong dan Yuta namun tidak dipedulikan Changmin. "Jangan melawan!" Changmin menarik tangan Yuta dan melepas paksa tautan Tae-Yu.

"Andwee, Appa.. Appaa…." Tautan mereka terlepas. Taeyong terhuyung tapi Jaehyun dengan cepat menangkapnya. "Hyung..!" / "Taeyong! Appa kumohon lepaskan aku.. Appa.." Changmin menarik paksa Yuta dan menyeretnya ke kamar.

Kyuhyun mencoba mengejar Changmin namun Changmin melarangya. "Jangan ada yang mengikutiku apalagi menolong Yuta atau hukuman Yuta akan lebih berat dari ini. Dan kau Taeyong, keluar dari rumah ini, keluar." Yuta meronta-ronta mencoba melepaskan diri dari Changmin, namun Changmin kuat sekali memegangnya. "Appa lepaskan aku, kumohon.."

Changmin terus menyeretnya ke kamar. BRAK! Changmin membuka pintu kamar Yuta dan mendorong Yuta kasar. Yuta terjatuh, Changmin langsung menutup pintunya dan menguncinya. Yuta berdiri dan menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya ,"Appa buka kumohon, buka.. Appa.." namun Changmin tak membukanya, tubuh Yuta merosot lemah, "Appa, tolong buka. Aku ingin bertemu Taeyong. Appa…" mohon Yuta.

"Kau tetap di dalam sampai kau tahu kesalahanmu." Ucap Changmin sambil berlalu. Ia kembali turun, sekarang giliran Taeyong yang ditarik keluar. "Samchon beri aku kesempatan, kumohon. Samchon.." Changmin mendorong Taeyong keluar dari rumahnya. Taeyong pun jatuh tersungkur ke halaman.

"Aku akan menunggu disini sampai kalian mengizinkan hubungan kami Samchon." pinta Taeyong/

"Itu urusanmu." BRAKk! Changmin menutup pintunya dengan kasar. "Jangan ada yang membukakan pintu untuk dia atau kalian berani membuka pintu kamar Yuta. Jika ada yang melakukan itu, Yuta akan aku kirim ke luar negeri sekarang juga!" Changmin memberi ultimatum pada Kyuhyun, Jaehyun dan Yunho. Mereka hanya bisa menghela nafas dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Biarkan Changmin tenang, aku akan menelpon Umma-mu, kalian istirahatlah." Mereka berdua mengangguk dan kembali ke kegiatan masing-masing meninggalkan Taeyong yang memilih berdiri di luar menunggu restu dari Changmin.

JDERR! Suara petir menyambar kemudian Hujan turun dengan derasnya. Yuta melihat Taeyong dari kamarnya, ia melihat Taeyong yang masih berdiri di halamannya dengan hujan yang lebat yang terus mengguyurnya. Taeyong tak bergeming, ia tetap bertahan.

Yuta menangis karena tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia tak bisa keluar lewat jendela, karena jendelanya ada teralisnya. Yuta hanya bisa menatapnya sedih. Taeyong mendongak dan melihat jendela kamar Yuta. "Maafkan aku Tae, maafkan aku." ucap Yuta. Taeyong tersenyum dan mengisyaratkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

Yunho melihat cucunya dari dalam rumah, ia melihat kesungguhan Taeyong yang ingin bertanggung jawab atas Yuta dan bayinya. 'Aku percaya padamu nak, bertahanlah, kau pasti bisa." Yunho tersenyum bangga.

"Kau keterlaluan Min. belum pernah aku melihat namja yang begitu bersungguh-sungguh seperti Taeyong, kau bahkan tak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu untukku. Selama kau belum mengizinkan mereka, aku tidak akan tidur disini denganmu." Kyuhyun meninggalkan kamarnya yang dia tempati bersama Changmin dan memilih tidur dikamar Jaehyun yang berdekatan dengan kamar Yuta.

Changmin menghela nafas melihat Kyuhyun yang memusuhinya saat ini. Changmin berjalan menuju jendela dan memandang keluar, ia melihat Taeyong masih berdiri diluar dan tak bergeming meskipun hujan deras. "Dasar bocah bodoh, sampai berapa lama kau bertahan." Gumam Changmin.

**TBC**

**Butuh review buat perbaikan. Jangan bash author ya, author juga kerja keras lo buat cerita kalo ceritanya makin gaje alias gak jelas...  
><strong>

**terima kasih untuk selalu menunggu update'an cerita ini. **

**maaf kalo banyak typo bertebaran. buat para pembaca setia ff ku terima kasih banyak  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Title [ **Second Chance** ]**

**Author [ Takii_yuuki]**

**Genre [ angst, drama, hurt/comfort, yaoi,family, friendship, romance]**

**Main cast : **

**Zhang Yixing/Lay,Wu Yifan/Kris**

**New Cast : SMRookies - Taeyong, Yuta, Jaehyun, Johnny, Hansol, Mark  
><strong>

**Yun-Jae**

**Chang-Kyu**

**Rating : M**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent, saya hanya pinjam nama.**

** bb saya, siapa tau ingin berteman dengan saya : 5189737F**

**Warning : cerita ini mengandung unsur boys x boys, don't like don't read, typo bertebaran. **

**Mohon maaf. #deepbow kalau tidak suka silahkan di[x] ya, jangan bash author ya, saling menghargai. **

**author menulis juga gak mudah. terima kasih pengertiannya. **

**Mohon sekali lagi dibaca warningnya, ini crack couple, KRIS - LAY, jadi yang tidak suka couple ini, mending gak usah dibaca daripada nanti kecewa dan menghina author.  
><strong>

**MAAF KALAU ALURNYA TERLALU CEPAT, LONCAT-LONCAT, MEMBOSANKAN, KEPANJANGAN, MOHON MAAF SEKALI LAGI.  
><strong>

**Happy reading !**

**SECOND CHANCE**

**At Morning**

Taeyong masih setia berdiri di halaman, ia tak beranjak meskipun semalaman kehujanan dan pagi ini matahari bersinar terang. Tubuhnya menggigil, wajahnya pucat namun ia tetap tak bergerak dari tempatnya.

Yuta terbangun setelah mendengar bunyi alarm jam bekernya. Ia tertidur di dekat jendela karena kelelahan setelah menangis semalaman. Ia langsung melihat ke halaman dan benar Taeyong masih setia menunggu disana. "Taeyong.."desah Yuta pelan. Yuta pun bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu, ia menggedor-gedor pintu dan meminta siapapun untuk menolongnya namun tidak ada yang menjawab, sepertinya Changmin sudah melarang setiap orang dirumah termasuk para maid untuk tidak menghiraukannya. "Appa maafkan aku. Kumohon buka.." Dok-dok-dok, "Appa.." Yuta kembali menangis, ia tak menyangka Appa-nya akan semarah ini padanya.

.

.

Kyuhyun menyiapkan sarapan untuk Yuta. ia membuat roti isi dan susu. Saat ia akan membawa ke kamar Yuta, Changmin menegurnya. "Mau dibawa kemana makanan itu?"

"Tentu saja untuk Yuta. dia belum makan sejak tadi malam." Jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Taruh lagi." Perintah Changmin.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau ingin Yuta kelaparan?"

"Biarkan saja, aku ingin sampai sejauh mana dia bertahan. Kalau dia bersikukuh tetap mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Taeyong, dia akan terima akibatnya."

"Shim Changmin, kau keterlaluan, dia putramu sendiri. Kalau kau di posisi Yuta, apa kau tetap akan mengugurkan bayimu dan meninggalkan orang yang kau cintai?" BRAK! Kyuhyun meletakkan nampan itudengan kasar.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Yunho tiba-tiba, ia baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Diikuti Jaehyun dibelakangnya.

"Changmin melarangku membawa sarapan ini untuk Yuta. dia ingin putranya kelaparan Appa." Adu Kyuhyun tapi Changmin tak peduli. Jaehyun hanya bisa terdiam dan menunduk, ia tak mau membuat Appa-nya semakin marah jika ia ikut membela Yuta.

"Min, kenapa kau melakukan itu? Kalau kau ingin mengurungnya di kamar, lakukan tapi dia juga harus makan, ada kehidupan lain yang dibawa Yuta saat ini."

"AKu tidak peduli. Aku ingin dia menyadari kesalahannya."

"Tapi tak perlu sekasar itu. Kyu, bawakan sarapan Yuta ke kamarnya."

"Nde Appa."

"Jangan melawanku atau Yuta benar-benar aku bawa pergi dari sini.""

"Changmin! Kau keterlaluan." Balas Kyuhyun.

"Changmin hentikan, kau sudah keterlaluan pada anakmu sendiri." Tambah Yunho. Changmin sepertinya menulikan pendengarannya, ia menyelesaikan sarapannya dan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke kantor. "Tidak ada yang boleh membuka pintu untuk Yuta dan memberinya makan. Jika ada yang melawan perintahku, bukan hanya Yuta yang aku bawa pergi tapi Jaehyun juga." Kyuhyun, Yunho dan Jaehyun terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Changmin.

Changmin mengambil jas dan tasnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan meja makan. Saat ia berjalan melewati ruang keluarga, tiba-tiba Jaejoong masuk dengan tergesa-gesa dan langsung menampar Changmin. PLAKK! "Umma, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Changmin sambil memegang pipinya bekas tamparan Jaejoong.

Kyuhyun, Jaehyun dan Yunho bergegas ke ruang keluarga setelah mendengar keributan disana.

**Flashback on**

**Jaejoong baru saja sampai di rumahnya. Sopir Jang membukakan pintu untuknya. Jaejoong pun keluar dan meminta Sopir Jang untuk mencuci mobil. Setelah memberi perintah, Jaejoong berjalan masuk, namun tba-tiba pandangannya tertuju pada seorang namja yang berdiri di halaman rumahnya dengan keadaan yang cukup 'mengenaskan', Jaejoong menajamkan matanya dan melihat namja yang ternyata adalah Taeyong, ia pun segera menghampiri Taeyong.**

**"Taeyong." Panggil Jaejoong sambil berlari kearahnya. Taeyong melirik kesampiing dan tersenyum saat melihat Jaejoong menghampirinya. "H-Halmeoni." Ucap Taeyong dengan bibir yang bergetar. wajahnya pucat, bibirnya membiru karena kedinginan, matanya juga mulai meredup karena kelelahan.**

**"Kenapa kau disini? Kenapa tidak masuk? Apa semalaman kau di luar? Kehujanan?" Jaejoong menyentuh kening Taeyong , "OMO! Kau demam, ayo masuk." Taeyong menggeleng, "Aku tidak bisa Halmeoni, aku akan masuk kalau CHangmin Samchon sudah memberi restu pada kami."**

**"Jadi semua ini karena Changmin. Dia yang menyuruhmu menunggu diluar semalaman?"**

**"Bukan Halmeoni, bukan. Aku sendiri yang melakukan ini, aku ingin Changmin Samchon melihat kesungguhanku, aku benar-benar ingin bersama Yuta, aku janji aku akan membahagiakannya. Aku akan menunggunya disini, meskipun aku harus mati tapi aku tidak akan beranjak dari sini Halmeoni." Mata Jaejoong berkaca-kaca, ia memeluk Taeyong erat, "Halmeoni bangga padamu."**

**"Terima kasih Halmeoni." dan kemudian Jaejoong masuk ke dalam rumah.**

**Flashback off**

"Changmin, kau benar-benar keterlaluan. kesalahan Taeyong sama seperti yang kau lakukan dulu. Kau menghamili Kyuhyun saat kalian masih sekolah. sama seperti ini. Tapi apakah aku, Appa-mu, Tuan dan Nyonya Cho sampai semarah ini? Posisi kami sama seperti posisimu. Terlebih Tuan dan Nyonya Cho, mereka ingin anaknya lulus sekolah dan jadi sarjana bukan ibu rumah tangga, tapi mereka dengan besar hati menerima kau menikahi Kyuhyun diUsia 19 tahun. Sekarang apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak akan merestui mereka? Kau ingin Yuta hamil tanpa ayah seperti yang Umma dan Yixing alami? Kau ingin seperti itu? Kka, lakukan tapi setelah kau melihatku mati."

"Umma, kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu?" Tanya Changmin gusar.

"Itu karena Umma, kecewa padamu. Dimana Yuta? dimana dia?" Tanya Jaejoong emosi. "Di-dia dikamar Umma." Jawab Kyuhyun takut-takut.

"Kau mengurungnya? Kau mengurungnya di kamar?" Jaejoong menabrak bahu Changmin dan pergi ke kamar Yuta. Jaejoong membuka kamar Yuta setelah sebelumnya mengambil kunci cadangan.

CKLEK! Pintu kamar Yuta terbuka. Terlihat Yuta duduk di dekat jendela sambil melihat Taeyong. Yuta berbalik dan melihat Jaejoong sudah berada di depan pintu masuk. "Halmeoni, halmeoni." Yuta berlari kearah Jaejoong dan memeluknya. "Terima kasih Halmeoni, terima kasih."

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Ada yang terluka?" Yuta menggeleng. "Halmeoni tolong Taeyong, kasihan dia sejak semalam, dia menunggu. Bahkan dia juga kehujanan. Tolong Taeyong Halmeoni."

"Iya, Halmeoni akan menolongnya. Kau ikut Halmeoni ya, kita harus bicara dengan Appa-mu."

"Nde Halmeoni." Yuta mengikuti Jaejoong yang mengajaknya keluar dan menemui Changmin.

.

"Lihat putramu sekarang Changmin, lihat dia. Dia sama seperti Umma, Kyuhyun dan Yixing, hamil diusia yang sangat muda. Sekarang tinggal kau pilih, jika kau ingin melihatnya seperti Umma dan Yixing dulu, jauhkan dia dari Taeyong dan biarkan dia menghadapi kehamilannya sendiri tanpa di dampingi ayah dari bayinya. Tapi kalau kau ingin dia sperti Kyuhyun yang selalu kau damping saat ia mengandung Jaehyun dan Yuta, maka restui dia dan biarkan dia bersama Taeyong. Yuta beruntung mendapatkan Taeyong, kita sudah tahu bagaimana Taeyong? Sifat dan sikapnya, kita sudah tahu. Taeyong orang yang bertanggung jawab dan dia juga menyayangi Yuta."

Yuta menghampiri Changmin dan berlutut didekatnya. "Appa, maafkan aku. Ini semua salahku. Aku memaksa Taeyong untuk menyentuhku bukan dia yang memaksaku. Appa aku minta maaf, aku tidak bisa menjadi anak yang berguna untukmu, aku minta maaf." Yuta memohon maaf pada Changmin sambil berurai airmata.

Changmin menghela nafas. Ia melihat putranya dengan tatapan sedih. Sebenarnya ia tak tega melihat Yuta menangis, ia sangat menyayangi putranya yang satu ini. "Yuta…" Changmin mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Yuta dan menatap putranya intens. "Putra Appa sudah besar ternyata,padahal baru kemarin Appa mengantarmu sekolah di TK dan kau tidak mau Appa tinggal. Kau meminta Appa menungguimu padahal Jaehyun sudah mengajakmu masuk bersamanya. Saat tidurpun, kau meminta Appa menceritakan dongeng meskipun Umma-mu sudah menawarkan diri. Bagaimana Appa bisa melepasmu dengan mudah meskipun itu dengan Taeyong sekalipun. Appa sangat menyayangimu sayang, sangat menyayangimu."

"Aku akan berusaha sekeras mungkin, aku akan belajar Appa. Maafkan aku."

"Apa kau tahu perasaan Appa sekarang? Bagaimanapun juga Appa tidak akan mudah menerima ini" kata Changmin mulai meneteskan air mata.

"Aku akan berusaha keras menjadi Umma yang baik. Bayi ini semakin hari semakin membesar, aku ingin melahirkannya, aku tidak ingin menggugurkannya." Mohon Yuta.

Changmin pun menghela nafasnya."Berapa usia kandunganmu?"

.

.

CKLEK!

Taeyong melihat pintu rumah Yuta terbuka. Samar-samar ia melihat seseorang keluar dari rumah itu. Kesadarannya sudah diambang batas. "Taeyong!" panggil Yuta yang ternyata adalah orang yang membuka pintu.

"Yuta.." balas Taeyong lemah. Taeyong melihat Yuta berlari kearahnya namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya limbung dan akhirnya ia terjatuh, hal yang terakhir dia dengar adalah Yuta berteriak memanggil namanya.

**SECOND CHANCE**

Yixing mengusap keringat yang mengalir di dahi Taeyong. Saat ini ia menjaga Taeyong di rumah sakit. Setelah mendapat telepon dari Jaejoong, ia dan Kris bergegas ke rumah sakit.

"Taeyong benar-benar anak yang luar biasa, dia mau melakukan apa saja untuk membuktikan bahwa dia bersungguh-sungguh pada hubungannya dengan Yuta." Yixing mengusap lembut pipi putranya yang saat ini belum sadar karena pengaruh obat bius.

"Entah apa yang diajarkan Jae Umma dan Yun Appa sehingga dia menjadi anak yang sangat bertanggung jawab atas semua hal yang dia lakukan."

"Dia berbeda sekali dengan kita, kadang aku sering bertanya apa benar dia putraku setelah melihat sifatnya yang berbeda dengan kita. Dia 100 kali lebih baik dari kita. Aku menyesal, sebagai ibu tidak bisa merawatnya, selama 16 tahun aku seperti keledai yang dicocok hidungnya. Mereka menutupi kebenaran dariku."

"Taeyong, sangat mirip denganmu Xing. Hatimu seperti malaikat dan Taeyong juga memilikinya. Kalian sangat mirip, wajah kalian, senyum kalian. kalian tidak terlihat seperti ibu dan anak tapi lebih ke kakak dan adik." Kris duduk disebelah Yixing, ia menggenggam tangan Taeyong. "Aku bersyukur dia lebih mirip denganmu daripada denganku. Aku bukanlah ayah yang baik untuknya, aku bahkan meninggalkanmu saat kau mengandung Taeyong. tapi sehari pun aku tidak pernah melupakan kalian. aku menjadi stalker mu setiap hari, aku mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi."

"Benarkah itu?"

"Nde, apa kau ingat saat kau memaksa masuk dan mengantar pakaian saat aku melakukan pemotretan di dekat kantor Appa Jung, aku bahagia sekali melihatmu dari dekat, ingin sekali aku membalas uluran tanganmu dan memelukmu. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu Xing. Setiap malam aku hanya bisa melihat fotomu melalui laptopku. Saat kau memberiku minuman cola, tahu apa yang aku lakukan? Aku memposting cola itu di IG ku, 'cola manis dari seseorang yang manis.'"

"Kau memiliki akun IG? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?"

"Karena aku memakai nama biasa dan foto yang aku pakai juga foto palsu. Aku juga memposting foto saat kita di Praha. 'beautiful night with my angel.'"

"Angel? Siapa angel-mu? Aku?" tunjuk Yixing pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja siapa lagi, kau adalah malaikatku, yang mengubahku dari seorang brandal menjadi seorang yang bertanggung jawab, dari seorang ice prince menjadi orang yang lebih baik. Aku juga memposting foto hasil USG mu."

"Darimana kau dapat itu? Aku bahkan tidak pernah menunjukkannya pada orang lain selain keluarga kita."

"Aku mendapatkannya dari rumah sakit. Aku mengikutimu ke rumah sakit dan meminta salinan-nya. aku menangis bahagia saat melihat foto itu."

"Kris,apa kanker mu benar-benar sudah sembuh?"

"Mereka bilang aku sudah sembuh."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan obat yang pernah kau minum saat kau mengalami depresi waktu itu, apa kau masih meminumnya?"

"Terakhir kali aku meminumnya saat aku di Praha,sekarang aku sudah tidak meminumnya lagi. Meskipun beberapa kali aku mengalami sakit kepala tapii aku tidak meminumnya lagi."

"Maafkan aku, karena aku kau harus meminum obat-obatan seperti itu." Sesal Yixing.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf, tidak ada yang salah dalam hal ini. Aku lah yang terlalu rapuh saat itu, aku terlalu shock karena mengira kau sudah meninggal. Kecelakaan itu terjadi karena aku, andai saja aku bisa menjelaskan kesalahpahaman itu mungkin kecelakaan itu tidak akan terjadi. kalau aku mau jujur padamu saat itu, mungkin saat itu kita akan menjadi keluarga kecil yang bahagia, kau akan menjadi ibu dan istriku. Meskipun dunia mengenalku sebagai Kevin tapi kau tetap melihatku sebagai Kris, itu saja sudah cukup untukku." Yixing tersenyum, ia menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Kris.

"Sebentar lagi Taeyong akan menjadi seorang ayah, kenapa cepat sekali, sebentar lagi dia akan meninggalkan kita dan memulai hidup baru dengan Yuta. padahal baru kemarin aku bertemu dengannya, tidur dengannya, memeluknya dan menjadi sandaran saat ia menangis, tapi sekarang, dia akan mulai bertanggung jawab atas Yuta dan bayi-nya. Aku merasa waktuku bersama Taeyong sangat sedikit. Aku ingin lebih lama lagi dengannya Kris."ucap Yixing sambil menangis jujur dalam hatinya ia belum rela Taeyong menikah di usia yang cukup muda, tapi bagaimanapun juga Taeyong harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang dia lakukan.

"Taeyong tidak akan meninggalkan kita, lagipula sebentar lagi, kita juga akan memiliki bayi lagi. Kau tidak akan kesepian lagi. Besok setelah Taeyong sembuh, kita akan berlibur ke China. Kau pasti merindukan China setelah sekian lama tak pergi kesana. Bagaimana?" Kris menegakkan kepala Yixing dan mengusap airmatanya yang masih tertinggal di pipinya.

"Liburan? Ke China?" mata Yixing membulat lucu.

"Nde, kita akan liburan ke China. Sebentar lagi kan liburan musim panas. Kita akan liburan bertiga, mungkin selama 1 minggu. Sudah lama kita tidak liburan. Aku ingin sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama kalian dan melupakan sejenak beban pekerjaan yang menumpuk. Kepalaku mau pecah rasanya kalau mengingat banyak hal yang harus aku selesaikan akhir-akhir ini."

"Tentu saja aku mau Kris, kita akan liburan bertiga. Setelah nanti Taeyong sadar, aku akan memberitahunya, dia pasti senang sekali." Yixing memeluk Kris sebagai ucapan terimakasihnya.

.

.

Yuta duduk disamping ranjang Taeyong sambil menggenggam tangan Taeyong. Taeyong tersenyum. Keadaannya sudah lebih baik, ia juga sudah tidak demam lagi.

"Changmin Samchon merestui kita?" Yuta mengangguk. " Benarkah?" Tanya Taeyong sekali lagi.

"NDE-YES-YA, dalam semua bahasa Taeyong." jawab Yuta semangat.

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kita harus berjuang bersama – sama, aku akan menjadi ayah dan kau akan segera menjadi ibu. Kita akan sealu bersama apapun yang terjadi."

"Jangan tinggallkan aku. Janji?"

"Janji, Jung Taeyong tidak akan meninggalkan Jung Yuta, apapun yang terjadi." Taeyong memeluk Yuta dengan mereka sadari, Changmin mendengar percakapan mereka dari luar dan tersenyum walau sedikit.

**SECOND CHANCE**

**2 Minggu kemudian**

"Lusa kau akan berangkat ke China?" Tanya Yuta sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Taeyong.

"Nde, Umma dan Appa sudah merencanakan hal ini sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu, aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Lagipula ini hanya seminggu saja, kau tidak apa-apa kan aku tinggal seminggu. Ada Jaehyun, Johnny, Hansol, Donghyuck dan Mark yang akan menemanimu."

"Asal kau tidak berselingkuh dengan yeoja atau namja China, aku akan mengizinkanmu pergi."

"Siapa yang mau berselingkuh, aku akan mengunjungi great wall, forbidden kingdom dan melihat pertunjukan lampion raksasa disana. Yuhuu. Akhirnya bisa liburan juga."

"Kau kelihatan bersemangat sekali untuk pergi ke China, jangan-jangan kau memang ingin mencari kekasih baru disana?" Yuta mempoutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Kau tidak percaya denganku? Aku kesana benar-benar murni liburan. Harusnya aku yang khawatir karena meninggalkanmu disini dengan orang yang jelas-jelas menyukaimu dan berusaha merebutmu dariku."

"Maksudmu Johnny? Ayolah kami hanya bersahabat. Sama seperti kau dan Mark."

"Tapi Mark sudah punya pacar dan dia jelas-jelas mencintai pacarnya, bahkan setiap hari dia menunjukkan sms pacarnya padaku. Sedangkan Johnny, dia masih single dan dia mengejarmu."

"Aishh, kekasihku ini cemburu rupanya. Cepat nikahi aku dan aku tidak akan berpaling pada siapapun."

"Pulang dari China, aku akan menikahimu dan kau akan menjadi milikku." Taeyong mencium bibir Yuta dan juga mencium perut Yuta, "Jaga Umma, selama Appa pergi. jangan nakal." Taeyong berbicara pada bayinya. Yuta mengusap rambut Taeyong dengan sayang. "Baik Appa, aku akan menjaga Umma." Jawab Yuta dengan menirukan suara anak kecil.

Mereka menghabskan sore mereka di taman sambil memandangi langit yang begitu indah. Taeyong juga mengambil gambar mereka berdua sebelum berangkat ke China.

.

.

**D-Day to China**

Taeyong, Yixing dan Kris menunggu di Lounge ditemani Yuta, Yunho dan Jaejoong. Jaejoong sibuk memberi nasihat pada Yixing untuk menjaga kesehatannya dan bayinya, sedangkan Yuta sibuk berselfie bersama Taeyong, katanya untuk kenangan karena dia akan berpisah dari Taeyong selama 1 minggu.

"Jangan selingkuh, awas kalau kau selingkuh, aku akan menghajarmu kalau kau sampai di Seoul."

"Iya princess Yuta. Prince Taeyong berjanji tidak akan selingkuh darimu." Taeyong menunjukkan tanda peace pada Yuta.

"Yixing, obat penguat kandungan-mu jangan lupa kau minum dan juga, obat penambah darahmu." Jaejoong mengeratkan syal yang dipakai Yixing.

"Nde Umma, aku hanya liburan satu minggu bukan 1 tahun."

"Kris, jaga Yixing, jangan sampai dia sakit, kalau sampai dia sakit, Umma akan langsung terbang ke China dan membawa Yixing pulang."

"Nde Umma, jangan khawatir, serahkan pada menantu tampanmu ini. Yixing akan baik-baik saja."

"Kapan kau jadi menantuku, kau bahkan belum menikahi Yixing."

"Besok kami akan menikah bersama dengan Taeyong dan Yuta." jawab Kris sambil mengedipkan mata pada Yixing. Tak berapa lama kemudian, mereka check in dan berangkat ke China.

**SECOND CHANCE**

**At China**

Kris, Yixing dan Taeyong menginap di hotel Asia Star atas permintaan Yunho. Hotel itu dulu yang dia gunakan saat Yixing mengikuti festival dance.

"Whoaaa.. hotelnya bagus sekali. Pasti mahal untuk menginap di hotel ini." Taeyong tak berhenti memuji hotel yang saat ini ia gunakan untuk menginap.

"Ini hotel milik Jung Harabeoji." Jawab Yixing lembut

"Ini milik Harabeoji? Wow Jung Harabeoji benar-benar sangat kaya, aku tdak tahu kalau kekayaan sebanyak ini." Taeyong semakin tak percaya kalau kakeknya memiliki hotel bintang 5 yang seuper duper besar menurutnya. Hotel itu adalah hotel terbesar kedua di China, dan itu milik Kakeknya.

Mereka sampai di kamar yang dipesan khusus untuk mereka. Taeyong terlonjak kaget dengan kemewahan hotel itu. "Whoaaa kamarnya sebesar apartement Appa di Seoul."puji Taeyong.

"Ya, jangan menghina Appa, setidaknya Appa membeli itu Cash bukan kredit."

"Tahu begitu aku tetap tinggal di rumah Harabeoji saja."

"YAK! Jung Taeyong, Appa potong uang jajanmu besok."

"Aku bisa minta Halmeoni." Jawab Taeyong santai.

"Aishh kau ini, Yixing lihat putramu ini, dia berani melawanku. Anak durhaka." Adu Kris, Yixing hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan suami dan anaknya tersebut.

"Sudah-sudah, Taeyong cepat mandi, Kris kau juga, setelah itu kita makan malam."

"Nde Umma/Istriku." Jawab mereka bersamaan.

.

"Whoaaa makanannya enak sekali, aku belum pernah merasakan ini dirumah atau direstaurant manapun di Seoul." Lagi-lagi Taeyong memuji masakan yang dihidangkan hotel itu.

"Ini dessert utama di hotel ini sayang, Umma sudah bilang pada mereka agar tidak ada makanan yang berbau udang disini."

"Terima kasih Umma."

"Xing, kau jangan lupa minum obat. Setelah ini kita pergi ke festival lampion. Mereka bilang festivalnya sudah dibuka beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Nde Appa.." mereka pun melanjutkan makan malamnya dan setelah itu bersiap untuk berangkat ke festival lampion.

.

Taeyong berlari-lari kecil di tengah lapangan tempat diadakannya festival lampion. Ia meninggalkan Kris dan Yixing yang memutuskan untuk duduk santai ditempat yang telah disediakan. Taeyong berselfie ria di dekat lampion yang di dekorasi seindah mungkin untuk memeriahkan acara tersebut.

Dari kejauhan Yixing dan Kris melihat tingkah Taeyong yang begitu kekanakan. "Apa benar dia putra kita? Kemarin dia kelihatan begitu dewasa tapi kenapa sekarang dia seperti anak kecil yang belum pernah melihat lampion?" Tanya Kris.

"Dia baru pertama kali liburan dengan kita Kris, wajar kalau dia begitu."

"Sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi ayah Xing tapi kelakuannya masih seperti itu."

"Biarkan saja seminggu ini dia menjadi anak usia 10 tahun dan tidak memikirkan beban yang akan dia tanggung setelah 1 minggu ini. "

"Kau benar-benar ibu yang baik Xing, aku tidak salah memilihmu sebagai istri dan ibu dari anak-anakku."

"Aku tidak ingin dia kehilangan kebahagiannya Kris, walau Cuma sebentar biarkan saja dia melupakan sejenak masalahnya dan menjadi manusia bebas."

"I Love You Zhang Yixing."

"I love you too Wu Yi Fan." Kris menatap Yixing intens, ia menangkup wajah Yixing dan akan menciumnya. Mereka berdua memejamkan mata dan saat akan berciuman tiba-tiba mereka merasakan bibir mereka terhalang sesuatu benda. Kris dan Yixing membuka matanya dan melihat Taeyong berdiri di dekat mereka dan menghalangi mereka dengan kipas yang baru saja a beli.

"Jung Taeyong..!" Kris menggeram sebal pada putranya yang satu ini.

"Jadi kalian disini untuk berciuman? Tidak boleh."

"Kenapa tidak boleh, dia kan istri Appa."

"Tapi belum resmi kan?"

"Sayang ada apa?" Tanya Yixing sabar, dia tidak ingin melihat putra dan suaminya bertengkar karena masalah yang sepele.

"Aku ingin makan dim sum."

"MWO! Kau ingin makan dim sum? Kenapa kau tidak beli sendiri? Restaurantnya kan di depan Jung Taeyong.. kenapa harus menganggu kami?"

"Kris, kau ini.." Yixing menegur Kris dan beralih ke Taeyong, "Kau ingin makan dim sum bersama Umma dan Appa?"

"Hanya dengan Umma, aku tidak mau makan dengan Appa."

"Kenapa tidak mau?"

"Karena 'dim sum is not my style, aniya?'.."

"MWO! Kau ini.." Kris berdiri dan akan menjewer telinga Taeyong tapi dihentikan Yixing.

"Eh sudah-sudah. Ayo kita makan bertiga. Nanti Appa-mu biar memesan ramen saja. ayo kita pergi Kris jangan berbuat macam-macam, banyak orang."

"Dengarkan itu Appa. Ayo Umma." Taeyong menarik tangan Yixing dan mengajaknya ke restaurant dim sum. Kris mengumpat sebal, selalu saja dia gagal untuk meghukum Taeyong karena Yixing.

.

.

**At Seoul**

**'Kami akan menikah setelah Taeyong pulang dari China.'** Kalimat itu terngiang di kepala Johnny, ia begitu gusar beberapa hari ini, tidak-tidak boleh, mereka tidak boleh menikah. Ia tidak akan membiarkan pernikahan itu terjadi begitu saja.

Johnny melihat fotonya saat bersama Yuta. [foto pas mereka syuting Chuseok day di rookies tation.] 'Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menikah dengan Taeyong, aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.' gumamnya. Johnny beralih ke sebuah undangan yang tergeletak di mejanya.

**'FESTIVAL MUSIM PANAS SM C-JES, don't miss it!' , / 'Aku menjadi panitianya, banyak hal yang harus aku siapkan.'**

'Maafkan aku Yuta, maafkan aku.' Bathin Johnny sambil meremas undangan itu.

.

.

**Back to China**

Mereka kembali ke hotel setelah beberapa jam berada di acara itu. Saat Kris akan masuk kamar bersama Yixing, tiba-tiba Taeyong menarik Yixing.

"Eh apa yang kau lakukan? Appa ingin tidur bersama Umma-mu." Tanya Kris kaget.

"Aku ingin tidur dengan Umma."

"MWO! Tidak boleh, kau tidur sendiri, kau kan sudah besar."

"Kris!" tegur Yixing, / "Tapi Xing, aku aingin tidur denganmu." / "Sudah masuk kamar." Yixing memberi tatapan, nanti-aku-kesitu-setelah-Taeyong-tidur-ppali. / "Baiklah." Dengan langkah lesu, Kris kembali ke kamarnya dan Yixing mengikuti Taeyong ke kamar lain.

.

"Ada apa sayang?" Tanya Yixing saat ia merebahkan dirinya di dekat Taeyong. Taeyong menerawang langit-langit hotel.

"Umma, seperti apa rasanya jadi suami? Seperti apa rasanya jadi ayah?"

"Kenapa kau Tanya hal ini pada Umma, harusnya kau Tanya pada Appa."

"Aku tidak mau, Appa galak dan juga terlalu dingin."

Yixing terkekeh, ia memeluk pinggang Taeyong dan menarik kepala Taeyong mendekat padanya. "Appa-mu tidak galak sayang. Dia hanya menjaga image-nya, kau tahu ayahmu itu sangat menjaga image-nya jadi dia bersikap dingin seperti itu tapi aslinya dia sangat manja. Berbeda dari yang kau bayangkan. Kenapa? kau belum siap menjadi ayah dan seorang suami?"

"Aniyo, justru aku ingin menjadi ayah dan suami yang terbaik untuk bayi kami dan Yuta besok. Hanya saja aku tidka tahu caranya."

"Kau tidak usah khawatir, Umma yakin kau akan menjadi ayah dan suami yang baik seperti Appa, Changmin samchon dan Jung Harabeoji."

"Benarkah Umma? Aku takut Umma, jujur aku takut aku tidak bisa menjadi ayah yang baik untuk mereka."

"Sekarang kau istirahatlah. Untuk 1 minggu ini, jadilah Taeyong yeng berusia 10 tahun, bersenang-senanglah sebelum nanti kau menanggung beban sebagai ayah dan suami. Umma akan selalu mendukungmu sayang. Apapun yang terjadi, Umma dan Appa akan selalu berada disampingmu."

"Terima kasih Umma." Taeyong memeluk Yixing erat dan tak lama kemudian ia tertidur. Yixing mencium kening putranya dengan sayang. "I Love you baby Tae."

Setelah Taeyong tertidur, Yixing pergi ke kamar Kris. Di dalam kamar Kris sedang mengotak-atik laptop-nya. "Apa Taeyong sudah tidur?"

"Baru saja, dia bertanya padaku apakah bagaimana rasanya jadi seorang suami dan ayah. Dia tidak berani bertanya padamu karena dia bilang kau galak dan dingin."

"Aishh anak itu,selalu tidak memihakku, dia anakku atau bukan sih?" decak Kris sebal. Kris menutup laptopnya dan menaruhnya di meja.

"Eh kau ini bicara apa sih, dia itu putramu Kris, kau lupa kau yang membuatnya denganku." Balas Yixing sebal. Yixing merebahkan dirnya disamping Kris dan memunggunginya.

"Xing.." panggil Kris.

"Hem.."

"AKu ingin mengunjungi anak kita.."

"Huh? Ya kunjungi saja, lagipula Taeyong kan ada di kamar sebelah." Plok! Kris menepuk dahinya, ia gemas dengan kepolosan istrinya yang satu ini.

"Bukan itu sayang."

"Lalu?" Yixing berbalik menatap Kris. Kris mengarahkan matanya ke bawah. "Yang itu." Yixing mengikut pandangan Kris dan kemudian menutup juniornya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Andwee, aku capek, besok saja." Yixing kembali memunggungi Kris.

"Ya, masa' kau tega padaku, adikku sudah merindukanmu sayang. Sudah berapa lama kita tidak bercinta, kau tidak merindukan adikku?" Kris merajuk pada Yixing namun Yixing mengabaikannya, ia malah semakin menaikan selimutnya hingga dibawah leher.

"Huft.." Kris mempoutkan bibirnya sebal. Namun ia tak tinggal diam, pokoknya malam ini, ia harus bisa mengunjungi anaknya. Tekad Kris sudah bulat rupanya.

.

.

**At Seoul**

Yuta melihat boneka pemberian Taeyong padanya**. 'Ini untuk bayi kita, aku sudah menyiapkan nama untuknya. Eum kalau kalau namja, aku ingin memberi nama Jeno kalau yeoja Wendy. Bagaimana menurutmu?'**

**'Jeno? Wendy? Nama yang bagus. Aku suka nama Jeno, hal itu akan terus mengingatkanku pada kebaikan Jeno. Nde aku setuju.'**

Yuta kembali tersenyum saat ia melihat foto kebersamaannya dengan Taeyong. 'Baby, Umma merindukan Appa-mu, kira-kira Appa-mu sedang apa ya?' Tanya Yuta dalam hati.

.

.

**Back to China**

Entah bagaimana caranya Kris merayu Yixing, tapi saat ini Kris sudah berhasil menguasai Yixing. Yixing terlihat pasrah saat tubuhnya ditindih oleh Kris. Kris menjelajahi tubuhnya dan memilin nipplesnya.

"Kris jangan digigit.. ahh..." Yixing mendesah saat Kris menggigit nipplesnya pelan."..nnhh.." Yixing mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kris dan mereka pun berciuman.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu sayang.. aku sudah tidak tahan.. aku masukkan sekarang ya.." ucap Kris setelah melepas ciumannya.

"Ah..ah.. K-Kris.. arrghh.." Kris memasukkan juniornya tanpa aba-aba. Tubuh Yixing bergetar hebat. Tangannya meremas sprei yang sekarang semakin tak berbentuk setelah pergumulan panas mereka.

"Pelan-pelan Kris, ingat ada anak kita, akhh.."

"I'll be gentle baby.."Kris meletakkan kaki Yixing di atas bahunya. Ia terus menggenjot hole milik Yixing. " ah..ah..ah.. eunghh... aku mau keluar.. " Kris mengubah posisinya menjadi posisi duduk. Tubuh Yixing bergetar semakin hebat, sebentar lagi ia akan keluar. " A..aku tidak kuat lagii.. akkhh..."

" Bersama baby..ahhh.. aku ju.. Argghhh.." / " arrgghhh..." akhirnya mereka keluar bersamaan. Kris kembali mencium Yixing. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Kris melepaskan juniornya dan bersama itu pula cairannya yang tak tertampung mengalir keluar melalui hole milik Yixing.

"Istirahatlah baby, kau pasti lelah. Gomawo baby.."

"Heum..."Kris berbaring di sebelah Yixing, Lengannya menopang kepala Yixing yang masih terengah-engah setelah sesi percintaan mereka.

"Baby, jangan tinggalkan aku, apapun yang terjadi."

"Tentu Kris, kenapa sayang?"

"Taeyong akan pergi dari kita, dia akan memulai hidup baru dengan Yuta , padahal aku baru belajar menjadi ayah untuknya belum lama, sekarang dia akan pergi dari kita."

"Kau juga merasakannya Kris, kau merasakan akan kehilangan Taeyong? begitu juga denganku Kris. aku tidak sanggup jika harus berpisah darinya."

"Baiklah seminggu ini, kita habiskan waktu bersama. Hanya kita bertiga. Kita buat kenangan yang tak akan pernah kita lupakan selama hidup kita." Yixing mengangguk dan kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Kris, tak lama kemudian mereka tertidur.

**SECOND CHANCE**

Mereka memulai perjalanannya mengelilingi negeri tirai bamboo tersebut. Mulai dari Great Wall China, Forbiden Kingdom dan tempat-tempat bersejarah lain di China.

Taeyong tak lupa membeli oleh-oleh untuk Yuta berupa boneka panda yang ukurannya cukup besar, piyama motif panda dan sandal tidur panda, semua serba panda.

Sepertinya perjalanan 1 minggu di China itu tak cukup untuk mereka, menurut Taeyong masih banyak tempat yang belum dia datangi.

Saat Taeyong berkunjung ke sebuah kuil, ia tak sengaja menabrak seorang nenek. Dengan cepat Taeyong segera menolongnya. "Anda tidak apa-apa Halmeoni? maafkan aku. Maafkan aku, aku ceroboh hingga menabrakmu."

"Aku tidak apa-apa adeul." Sang nenek itu menatap Taeyong intens, "Kau akan kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat kau inginkan adeul, sesuatu yang dijaga dengan kesungguhan hati tapi harus pergi meninggalkanmu. Bersabarlah, suatu saat nanti, kau akan mendapat hal yang lebh indah dari ini."

"Maksud Halmeoni apa?" sang nenek hanya tersenyum kemudian meninggalkan Taeyong yang masih bertanya-tanya tentang maksud dari nenek itu.

.

.

**Seoul-At School**

Yuta menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk acara puncak festival musim panas di sekolah. ia terlihat sibuk dan sering kali diingatkan Hansol maupun yang lain untuk istirahat namun ia bersikeras untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya agar besok tidak ada pekerjaan yang menumpuk.

"Yuta istirahatlah, ingat, kau membawa nyawa lain di perutmu. Aku tidak ingin dihajar Taeyong gara-gara kau kelelahan dan terjadi apa-apa dengan bayimu." Hansol mengingatkan Yuta.

"Nde, sebentar lagi selesai kok. Ah ini, aku bawa ke ruang seni dulu." Yuta mengambil kardus yang cukup besar dan mengangkatnya sendiri.

"Yuta apa yang kau lakukan, jangan di angkat sendiri, aduh kau ini." Hansol berlari kearah Yuta dan ingin mengambil kardus yang dibawa Yuta namun Yuta menolaknya.

"Eh, tidak usah,kardusnya tidak berat, kau selesaikan saja dekorasinya. Aku akan ke ruang seni mengembalikan ini dan mengambil beberapa barang, setelah itu aku akan kembali dan beristirahat. Aku janji."

"Biar Mark menemanimu ya." Saran Hansol. Jujur ia agak khawatir dan perasaannya tidak enak kali ini.

"Tidak usah, kalian selesaikan ini. Aku Cuma sebentar kok." Yuta meninggalkan Hansol dan pergi ke ruang seni sendirian. Hansol menatap punggung Yuta yang makin lama makin jauh, entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak, tapi ia mengabaikannya dan meneruskan pekerjaannya.

Untuk mencapai ruang seni, Yuta harus melewati tangga berbalik arah atau model U,tangga model ini pada ketinggian tertentu tidak hanya berbelok arah tapi berbalik arah dari arah datang. Dari anak tangga lantai bawah ke bordes[area transisi atau istirahat] harus mendaki sekitar 10 anak tangga dan dari bordes ke atas butuh 15 anak tangga. Jadi bisa dikatakan cukup tinggi.

Yuta berjalan dengan hati-hati saat ia menuruni tangga, karena pandangannya terhalang kardus, ia berjalan setapak demi setapak, saat ia sampai di tangga ketiga, tiba-tiba seseorang mendorongnya dan membuatnya terjatuh terguling-guling menuruni tangga hingga DUAGH! Tubuh Yuta terbentur pagar pembatas dan tergeletak lemas di bordes, isi kardus berhamburan keluar. "Akhh…" kepalanya terasa pusing, perutnya mendadak panas, sakit luar biasa seperti diremas-remas. "A-an-andwee.." nafas Yuta mulai tersengal, ia memegang perutnya yang semakin sakit."J-Jangannhh.. jangann…akhh.. baby..akh..hah..hah.. T-Tolong- tolong…" ucap Yuta lemah.

.

.

PRANK! Taeyong menjatuhkan gelasnya hingga pecah berkeping-keping. DEG! Mendadak perasaan Taeyong tdak enak. "Ada apa sayang? Kenapa ada pecahan kaca disini?" Tanya Yixing sedikit panic.

"Tidak apa-apa Umma, tangankku licin."

"Ya sudah, kita bersiap-siap sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat ke bandara. Nanti biar room service yang membersihkannya."

"N-nde Umma." Taeyong memegang dadanya yang berdenyut, "Ada apa ini? **'Kau akan kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat kau inginkan adeul, sesuatu yang dijaga dengan kesungguhan hati tapi harus pergi meninggalkanmu.'** Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa." dan kemudian beranjak ke kamar untuk bersiap-siap.

.

.

30 menit sudah berlalu namun Yuta tak kunjung kembali, Hansol melihat jam tangannya berkali-kali, karena dirasa terlalu lama Hansol pun segera menyusul Yuta.

Hansol memanggil-manggil Yuta namun tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya ia memutuskan mencari ke ruang seni. Hansol mendorong pintu menuju tangga ke lantai satu.

Tiba-tiba jantung Hansol berpacu cepat, matanya terbelalak melihat Yuta tergeletak lemas di bordes. Ia melihat Yuta dengan nafas tersengal, keringat bercucuran, wajahnya pucat, tangannya meremas perutnya dan yang paling mengejutkan ada darah yang keluar dan tercecer di dekat kaki Yuta. "T-To-Tolong…"

"Yuta!" jerit Hansol, ia pun segera berlari menolong Yuta.

.

.

Drt-drt-drt hp Taeyong bergetar, ia melihat ID Caller-nya dan ternyata Hansol yang menelpon-nya.

"Yeoboseyo.. ada apa?"

"…"

"A-a-apa?"

"…"

Taeyong menjatuhkan ponselnya, tubuhnya mendadak lemas. Ia terduduk terdiam sambil berurai airmata "Sayang kau sudah siap?" Tanya Yixing yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar Taeyong. "Baby kau kenapa?" Tanya Yixing melihat Taeyong yang duduk terdiam dan menangis. Yixing berlari menghampirinya, "Baby ada apa? Ada apa nak?" Yixing menangkup wajah Taeyong yang menangis.

Taeyong menatap Umma-nya dengan tatapan terluka, "Umma, umma, d-dia sudah pergi, sudah pergi." ucapnya sambil menangis.

"Siapa yang pergi? siapa sayang? Siapa?"

"Anakku, putraku Umma, di-dia sudah pergi. anakku sudah meninggal." Taeyong menjatuhkan kepalanya di dada Yixing dan menangis keras. "Huwaaaa…. Anakku…Arrgghhhh… Andweeee…andwee…" teriak Taeyong. Yixing mendekap Taeyong erat.

Kris berlari ke kamar Taeyong setelah mendengar teriakan Taeyong, ia masuk kamar Taeyong dengan tergesa dan menemukan Taeyong meronta di pelukan Yixing. "Ada apa? Kenapa dengan Taeyong?" Yixing menatap Kris dan hanya menggeleng.

"Kita harus pulang ke Seoul sekarang Kris."

"Nde, kita pulang sekarang." Kris tidak ingin banyak bertanya, ia segera menelpon resepsionis dan memesan mobil untuk mengantarnya ke bandara.

**TBC**

**Butuh review buat perbaikan. Jangan bash author ya, author juga kerja keras lo buat cerita kalo ceritanya makin gaje alias gak jelas...  
><strong>

**terima kasih untuk selalu menunggu update'an cerita ini. **

**maaf kalo banyak typo bertebaran. buat para pembaca setia ff ku terima kasih banyak  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Title [ **Second Chance** ]**

**Author [ Takii_yuuki]**

**Genre [ angst, drama, hurt/comfort, yaoi,family, friendship, romance]**

**Main cast : **

**Zhang Yixing/Lay,Wu Yifan/Kris**

**New Cast : SMRookies - Taeyong, Yuta, Jaehyun, Johnny, Hansol, Mark  
><strong>

**Yun-Jae**

**Chang-Kyu**

**Rating : M**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent, saya hanya pinjam nama.**

** bb saya, siapa tau ingin berteman dengan saya : 5189737F**

**Warning : cerita ini mengandung unsur boys x boys, don't like don't read, typo bertebaran. **

**Mohon maaf. #deepbow kalau tidak suka silahkan di[x] ya, jangan bash author ya, saling menghargai. **

**author menulis juga gak mudah. terima kasih pengertiannya. **

**Mohon sekali lagi dibaca warningnya, ini crack couple, KRIS - LAY, jadi yang tidak suka couple ini, mending gak usah dibaca daripada nanti kecewa dan menghina author.  
><strong>

**MAAF KALAU ALURNYA TERLALU CEPAT, LONCAT-LONCAT, MEMBOSANKAN, SEMAKIN GAK JELAS, KEPANJANGAN, MOHON MAAF SEKALI LAGI.  
><strong>

**Happy reading !**

**SECOND CHANCE**

**At Hospital**

Beberapa jam kemudian, Yuta sadar. Ia melihat Kyuhyun, Changmin dan Jaehyun di kamarnya. Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangan Yuta.

"Umma…" panggil Yuta.

"Kau sudah sadar sayang, apa kau baik-baik saja? ada yang sakit? Katakan pada Umma?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Umma. Bagaimana dengan bayiku? Dia tidak kenapa-kenapa kan? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" Yuta mulai merasa aneh dengan perutnya.

"Bayinya.. bayinya udah tidak ada diperutmu lagi sayang. Dia sudah pergi." Kyuhyun terbata-bata memberitahu Yuta tentang keadaan bayinya. Yuta kontan shock dan menangis.

"Taeyong, dimana Taeyong? Apa dia sudah pulang Umma?" Tanya Yuta kebingungan.

"Taeyong sedang dalam perjalanan sayang. Mereka langsung terbang dari China setelah mendapat kabar. Sebentar lagi mungkin dia segera kemari sayang."

"Umma, bayiku, bayiku sudah tidak ada, aku tidak bisa menjaganya Umma, aku bodoh, aku bodoh." Yuta mulai memukul dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyun segera menghentikan hal yang bisa membuat Yuta terluka dan memeluknya erat.

"Sayang sudah jangan melukai dirimu sendiri, ini bukan salahmu sayang, ini bukan salahmu."

"Aku tidak bisa menjaganya Umma, aku tidak bisa menjaganya." Changmin tak bisa meyembunyikan kesedihannya, ia menghampiri Yuta dan ikut memeluknya.

Sebagai saudara Jaehyun tak kalah sedihnya seperti Yuta, ia juga merasakan apa yang Yuta rasakan, kehilangan bayi yang sangat Yuta inginkan. Ia ingat bagaimana senangnya Yuta saat ia menceritakan tentang kehamilannya, saat ia membayangkan akan jadi Ibu Muda dan rencana masa depannya bersama Taeyong dan anak mereka nanti, Jaehyun tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti ssetelah Yuta mengalami kehilangan ini.

.

.

Taeyong menunggui Yuta sendirian dikamar. Beberapa jam yang lalu setelah ia mendarat di bandara Incheon, ia langsung bergegas ke rumah sakit.

Taeyong menatap guci kecil dimeja nakas. Guci itu dibelikan Yixing saat mereka dalam perjalanan ke bandara. Ya dalam guci itu ada calon anaknya dan akan ia makamkan nanti saat Yuta sudah sadar.

"Eunghh.."Yuta menggeliat kecil, ia mulai membuka matanya dan melihat Taeyong duduk disampingnya sambil memandanginya."Hei princess, bagaimana tidurmu? Apakah tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Taeyong.." panggil Yuta.

"Hem, ada apa?"

"Taeyong, bayi kita, bayi kita sudah pergi. maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menjaganya. Maafkan aku.." ucap Yuta sambll berurai airmata.

"Ssstt… kau tidak boleh begitu, ini sudah takdir. Tidak apa-apa bayi kita pergi, aku senang kau baik-baik saja. bayi kita sudah mendapat tempat yang indah disana. Kau tidak boleh bersedih. Kalau kau bersedih,dia juga akan bersedih. Jangan menangis lagi ya."Taeyong menenangkan Yuta.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan? Kau tidak akan pergi kan meskipun anak kita sudah tidak ada?"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan pergi meninggalkanmu. Jangan takut, aku tetap akan disini. Aku tidak akan pergi." Yuta melihat ada guci kecil diatas meja, guci itu tertulis 'Lahir dengan selamat'. Ia kembali meneteskan airmata. "I-itu, ba-bayi kita?" tunjuk Yuta. Taeyong mengangguk, "Nde, dalam guci itu ada anak kita. Aku ingin mengajakmu untuk memakam-kan-nya nanti."

"Ya, aku mau. Kita akan memakamkan anak kita bersama, aku akan ikut denganmu." Taeyong mengangguk, ia mengusap airmata Yuta dan mencium keningnya.

.

.

Taeyong membawa Yuta ke Charnel House [Rumah pemakaman]. Mereka juga tak lupa membawa guci yang berisi calon bayi mereka.

Taeyong menaruh guci itu di tempat yang telah disediakan. Tak lupa ia menaruh boneka panda yang dia beli di Chinna dan bunga. "Boneka itu aku beli di Chinna, aku beli yang kecil untuk putra kita dan aku juga membelikan yang besar untukmu."

"Apa kau sudah memikirkan nama anak kita?"

"Taeyu, Taeyong Yuta. aku tidak memikirkan nama lain. Kita tidak tahu anak kita yeoja atau namja jadi aku beri nama Taeyu karena dia adalah anak dari Taeyong dan Yuta." Yuta tersenyum meskipun masih terlihat gurat kesedihan di dalamnya.

Taeyong dan Yuta lalu berdo'a untuk bayi mereka. "Maafkan Umma yang tdak bisa menjagamu, walaupun sebentar, terima kasih atas moment-moment bahagia bersama. Kelak di kehidupan berikutnya, lahirlah dari kami." Ucap Yuta.

"Appa akan menjaga Umma-mu mulai dari sekarang dan berjanji akan lebih semangat lagi menjalani hari-hari kami. Appa dan Umma akan sering mengunjungimu, jadi kau tidak akan kesepian lagi." Taeyong menempelkan kertas yang bertuliskan ' ALWAYS LOVING YOU' di guci anaknya. "Lagipula,disini ada teman Appa yang akan menemanimu." Ternyata disamping makam anak Taeyong adalah makam Jeno. Taeyong sengaja memilih tempat di dekat makam Jeno, hal itu memudahkannya untuk berkunjung di 2 tempat sekaligus.

"Nde, kau tidak akan kesepian sayang, ada Jeno hyung yang akan menemanimu. Jika kau bertemu dengannya tolong sampaikan salam kami untuknya ya baby. Umma dan Appa menyayangimu sayang." Yuta mencium guci itu dan kemudian ia bersama Taeyong meninggalkan Charnel House untuk kembali ke rumah sakit.

**SECOND CHANCE**

Yixing menyentuh perutnya yang mulai membuncit. Ia bersyukur karena setelah kejadian penculikan dan pemerkosaan yang dilakukan Gong Min, putranya masih selamat hingga saat ini. Tak terbayang rasanya menjadi Yuta, yang harus kehilangan bayinya.

"Yixing.." panggil Kris dari dapur.

"Ya, aku disini Kris." jawab Yixing, ia melihat Kris keluar sambil membawa susu untuk ibu hamil. Kris menghampiri Yixing diluar.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Udara dingin tidak baik untuk ibu hamil."

"Aku hanya ingin diluar Kris, kau tidak usah khawatir, aku baik-baik saja." Kris menyodorkan susu yang dia buat untuk Yixing. "Minumlah, sebelum menjadi dingin." Yixing menerima susu itu dan kemudian meminumnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, sepertinya berat sekali. Ada apa?"

"Tidak, aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa hanya saja, aku kasihan pada Yuta. ia harus kehilangan bayinya. Pasti dia terpukul sekali saat ini. Sebagai ibu aku bisa merasakannya."

"Mungkin mereka belum saatnya memiliki anak Xing. Mungkin mereka harus belajar lagi untuk menjadi orang tua."

"Nde, mungkin kau benar. Mungkin mereka harus belajar lagi sebelum siap menjadi orang tua."

"Kau sudah cek kandunganmu?"

"Belum, aku ingin kau mengantarku, aku malas pergi sendiri." Ucap Yixing manja.

"Baiklah, kita pergi sekarang. Mumpung aku libur. Kajja.."

"Baiklah, aku ganti baju dulu, kau tunggu sebentar." Yixing menyerahkan gelas kosongnya pada Kris dan kemudian bersiap-siap untuk pergi kerumah sakit.

.

.

Setelah melakukan registrasi Yixing dan Kris menunggu panggilan bersama beberapa ibu muda yang menunggu diperiksa juga seperti menunggu gliran, para ibu muda itu bergosip. "Ku dengar dokter kandungannya ganti ya?" Tanya yeoja berambut pendek –Krystal.

"Iya, dia dari Chinna dan ditugaskan disini baru sekitar 3 bulan." Jawab yeoja berambut panjang-Yura.

"Ku dengar dia tampan dan masih muda." Tambah Krystal. Kris hanya mendengus sebal, 'Mereka ini suka sekali bergosip. Setampan apa sih dokternya, lebih tampan juga aku.' Kris mulai lagi narsisnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Yixing bingung melihat ekspresi kesal yang ditunjukan Kris pada 2 yeoja yang sedang bergosip itu.

"Tidak apa-apa." Yixing mengerutkan dahinya. Tak berapa lama kemudian. Yixing mendapat giliran untuk diperiksa. "Tuan Wu, silahkan masuk." Suster Junhee mempersilahkan Yixing masuk, Kris mengikutinya di belakang.

Pertama yang Yixing lihat saat ia masuk adalah punggung sang dokter, karena apa? Karena Saat itu sang dokter sedang mengambil file di belakang.

"Selamat siang dokter." Sapa Yixing. Dokter itu berbalik dengan map ditangannya. "Ya, selamat datang." mereka saling bertatapan. "Lo..Y-Yixing?" Kemudian Kris datang dan melihat adegan Yixing saling bertatapan dengan sang dokter.

"K-kau?" tunjuk Kris pada dokter itu.

"K-kalian saling kenal?" Tanya Yixing bingung.

"Yixing, kau tidak mengingatku. Aku Chen, Chen Xue Dong. Aku pernah menjadi doktermu saat kau terluka di acara festival dance."

"Benarkah itu?" Yixing menoleh ke Kris. "Benarkah itu Kris, kau mengenal dia?"

"Kau dokter kandungan disini?" Tanya Kris, ia sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan Yixing.

"Nde, aku dokter kandungan baru disini."

"Bukankah dulu kau dokter umum. Kenapa bisa menjadi dokter kandungan?" Tanya Kris lagi.

"Saat itu aku sedang magang dan beberapa tahun kemudian aku mengambil spesialis kandungan."

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengingatku, sudah lebih dari 18 tahun kan kita tidak bertemu." Sekarang gantian Yixing yang bertanya pada Chen.

"Kau mungkin tidak percaya tapi aku masih menyimpan foto kita."

"Foto?" Tanya Yixing dan Kris bersamaan.

"Nde, foto kita saat kita dirumah sakit. Saat orang tuamu ku usir ke ruang auditorium karena membuat keributan. Masih tidak juga? Sudahlah lupakan saja,ah aku sampai lupa, silakan duduk." Chen menunjuk kursi di depan meja kerjanya. Akhirnya mereka pun memilih untuk duduk.

"Jadi, kau akan periksa kandungan? Kris? dia suami-mu?" Tanya Chen lembut.

"Tentu saja aku suami-nya, memang siapa lagi." Jawab Kris sewot.

"Kris.." Yixing menyenggol Kris dan beralih ke Chen, "Nde. Ini jadwalku periksa kandungan. Kau Dokter pengganti dokter Shin?"

"Ya, aku menggantikan beliau yang dipindahkan ke Rainbow hospital. Kalau begitu mari ikut aku. Kita lakukan USG untuk melihat perkembangannya." Ajak Chen. Yixing mengangguk.

"Aku ikut, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu dengan dokter ini Xing."

"Kris.." Yixing benar-benar merasa tidak enak dengan dokter Chen, mendadak Kris berubah jadi posesif karena dokter Chen.

"Boleh, silahkan saja." ucap dokter Chen dengan sabar. Mereka pun menuju ruang pemeriksaan. Yixing merebahkan dirinya di bed yang telah disediakan. Dokter Chen bersiap dengan memakai sarung tangan dan menyiapkan alat-alat yang akan digunakan. "Tolong. Kau buka kemejamu." Yixing mengangguk dan saat dia akan membuka kemejanya, Kris menghentikannya.

"Eh kau mau apa?" Tanya Kris menghentikan Yixing. "Kris kau ini kenapa? dokter Chen ingin memeriksa ku."

"Aku harus mengoleskan Gel ini baru bisa menggunakan alatnya. Memangnya aku mau apa lagi?"

"Biar aku saja." Kris membuka kemeja Yixing. "Tidak usah semuanya, cukup bagian perutnya saja." Chen mengingatkan Kris.

"Iya cerewet." / "Kris!" lagi-lagi Yixing harus menahan malu atas tingkah Kris yang menurutnya kekanakan tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa Xing, itu tandanya suamimu sayang padamu. Bisa kita mulai?" Tanya Chen. "Kalau bisa, aku akan mengoleskan gel ini di perut Yixing."

"Biar aku saja yang mengoleskannya." Yixing menutup wajahnya karena malu.

"Baiklah." Chen memberikan Kris sarung tangan dan gel, setelah Kris memakai sarung tangan kemudian ia mengoleskan gel itu di perut Yixing. "Aku mulai sekarang." Chen mengarahkan alatnya di perut Yixing dan dilayar monitor muncul gambar bayi Yixing yang bergerak-gerak.

"Lihat bayimu, mereka sehat dan kelihatannya kalian akan memiliki anak kembar."

"Kembar?"Tanya Yixing senang.

"Nde anak kalian kembar, tapi aku belum memastikan jenis kelaminnya." Yixing terharu, ia menitihkan airmata bahagia. Kris mencium kening Yixing pertanda ia bahagia. "Kau harus menjaga kehamilanmu, makan makanan yang sehat jangan lupa vitaminnya dan penguat kandungannya diminum. Aku akan membuatkan resep vitamin dan penambah darah lagi untukmu."

Mereka kembali ke ruangan Chen setelah menjalani pemeriksaan dan kemudian Chen membuatkan resep untuk Yixing untuk di tebus di apotek. "Ingat jangan sampai terlambat minum obatnya."

"Nde, terima kasih Chen atas bantuanmu." Ucap Yixing sambil tersenyum pada Chen.

"Eh jangan lama-lama, kalian tidak ingat ada aku disini."

"Kris, jangan berulah lagi. Chen dokterku."

"Tidak apa-apa Xing, sudah kubilang itu tandanya Kris sayang padamu."

"Dia sedikit berlebihan Chen, maafkan dia." Chen hanya tersenyum.

"Sudah selesai kan, ayo kita pulang." Ajak Kris.

"Ya pemeriksaannya sudah selesai. Kalian bisa pulang. Aku juga masih ada pasien."

"Nde kasih atas semuanya." Yixing mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dan Chen membalasnya, hanya beberapa detik kemudian Kris memutuskannya, "Jangan lama-lama." Kris mendelik pada Yixing.

"Kris,sampai rumah aku akan buat perhitungan denganmu."Yixing berbisik pada Kris. "Maaf Chen. Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu." Sebelum Kris semakin membuatnya malu, Yixing menarik Kris keluar dari ruangan Chen. Chen tersenyum geli melihat pasangan itu.

.

.

"Iya, besok aku antar ke toko buku. Bye.." Taeyong menutup teleponnya dan tiba-tiba BRAKK! Yixing masuk dengan tergesa-gesa dan marah diikuti Kris dibelakangnnya. Ia terkejut dengan tingkah kedua orang tuanya apalagi setelahnya Yixing masuk kamar dan mengunci pintunya dari dalam hingga Kris tak bisa masuk.

"Yixing, buka, dengarkan penjelasanku dulu. Yixing.." tok-tok-tok, "Yixing buka. Biarkan aku bicara dulu." Kris mengetuk pintu kamarnya tapi tak dipedulikan Yixing. akhirnya ia menyerah dan memilih menghampiri Taeyong.

"Kalian kenapa lagi? Umma kenapa Appa? Kalian darimana? Kenapa baru pulang?"

"Dari rumah sakit." Jawab Kris lesu.

"Kalian bertengkar? memang apa yang terjadi di rumah sakit?"

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa."

"Tapi kenapa Umma bisa semarah itu, pasti Appa melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Umma semarah itu."

"Appa tidak melakukan apa-apa Taeyong baby. Umma-mu saja yang terlalu sensitive."

"Umma kan sedang hamil Appa, jadi wajar kalau dia seperti itu. Lebih baik aku tanyakan sendiri. Bertanya pada Appa tidak akan pernah mendapat jawaban pasti." Taeyong meninggalkan Kris dan mengetuk pintu kamar Yixing.

"Umma, ini aku, boleh aku masuk."

"Umma-mu tidak akan membukakan pintu." Tapi dugaan Kris salah, Yixing membukakan pintunya untuk Taeyong dan menutupnya kembali, sudah itu dikunci lagi, poor Kris.

.

.

Dalam kamar, Taeyong menemani Yixing di bed. "Umma kenapa? pulang dari rumah sakit kenapa marah-marah?"

"Appa-mu keterlaluan, masa' dia cemburu dengan dokter yang memeriksa Umma."

"Cemburu, memangnya dokter itu melakukan apa sehingga Appa cemburu?"

"Tidak ada, ya hanya memeriksa biasa. Appa-mu saja yang posesifnya keterlaluan."

"Dokternya tampan ya?"

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Pantas Appa marah, dia kan tidak mau ketampanannya dikalahkan oleh siapapun. Bahkan denganku sekalipun." Taeyong mengerucutkan bibirnya Lucu.

Yixing mencubit pipi Taeyong gemas. "Kau bahkan jauh lebih tampan dari Appa-mu sayang. Umma benar-benar tak menyangka memiliki putra setampan dirimu."

"Benar aku tampan?"

"Lebih tampan dari siapapun."

"Umma, dokternya setampan apa? Kenapa Appa bisa sesewot itu?"

"Dokter Chen, dia tampan, kalau tersenyum, dia manis sekali. Dokter Chen juga sabar dan baik hati."

"Kenapa Umma tidak menikah dengannya saja, mungkin aku akan terlahir lebih tampan lagi." Yixing terkekeh mendengar ucapan Taeyong, ia merengkuh Taeyong dalam pelukannya.

"Baby, kau itu sudah sangat tampan, kenapa kau tidak percaya diri dengan ketampananmu sendiri? Buktinya Yuta dan Jeno jatuh hati padamu. Umma yakin masih banyak yeoja dan namja yang antri untuk mendapatkanmu. Kka, sekarang kau bersiap, bukankah kau hari ini ada latihan."

"Nde Umma, aku akan bersiap. Umma istirahat. Biarkan saja Appa sendiri, nanti juga diam sendiri."

"Eh kau jangan begitu, begitu juga dia Appa-mu sayang."

"Iya Umma. Aku mandi dulu." CUP! Taeyong mencium pipi Yixing dan keluar dari kamar Yixing untuk bersiap-siap berangkat latihan.

**SECOND CHANCE**

**NEXT DAY - AT SCHOOL**

"Kenapa sendiri? Dimana dia?" Tanya Johnny pada Yuta saat mereka berada di kantin.

"Dia bilang, kalau dia ada pelajaran tambahan jadi dia tak bisa keluar sekarang."

"Ow.." Johnny hanya ber-oh ria. Ting! Johnny mengambil handphonenya dan membaca pesan yang masuk.

"Dari siapa?" Tanya Yuta.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, dari temanku. Aku merasa Kasihan padanya."

"Kasihan kenapa?"

"Dia ditinggalkan kekasihnya setelah keguguran, sama sepertimu bahkan dia hampir bunuh diri. Eh tapi Taeyong tidak begitu kan? Tidak mungkin lah" Johnny memprovokasi terdiam, apa mungkin Taeyong akan meninggalkannya setelah ini, bukankah dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkannya.

"Hei, kau kenapa? kenapa diam?"

"Ah tidak-tidak apa-apa." Yuta menggeleng tapi ia juga berpikir akhir-akhir ini, ia jarang bersama Taeyong dengan alasan sibuk dengan tugas sekolah.

Ia juga memikirkan kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu saat ia berkunjung dengan Taeyong ke makam anaknya. Mereka [Tae-Yu] bertemu dengan seseorang yang tak mereka sangka sebelumnya.

**Flashback on**

**"Kau bawa apa?" Tanya Yuta. "Ini.." Taeyong menunjukkan kalung cantik dengan bandul beruang. "Wah bagus sekali. Aku membawa miniature sepeda. Untuk mainannya." Yuta menunjukkan miniature sepedanya pada Taeyong.**

**"Lucu sekali." Mereka berjalan menuju tempat anaknya. Saat mereka mendekati tempatnya, mereka melihat seorang namja berdiri di depan makam Jeno. "Siapa dia?" Tanya Yuta.**

**"Aku tidak tahu, lebih baik kita kesana saja." ajak Taeyong, mereka pun menghampiri namja itu. "Permisi.. maaf anda siapa?" Sapa Yuta lebih dulu. **

**Namja itu berbalik dan menatap mereka. DEG! Jantung Taeyong dan Yuta berdetak kencang, tapi Taeyong lah yang lebih terkejut. "J-Jeno?"**

**"K-kau?" Yuta tergagap melihat orang yang berada di depannya.**

**"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu. Temanku bilang padaku kalau ada yang mirip denganku dan sudah meninggal. Jadi aku menge-cek kebenarannya dan ternyata itu benar. Dia mirip sekali denganku."**

**"Jeno.." ucap Taeyong.**

**"Jeno ya Lee Jeno. Namja yang mirip denganku adalah Lee Jeno. Dia kan yang ada disini? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu, tenyata aku memiliki kembaran."**

**"Kau siapa?" Tanya Yuta penasaran.**

**"Maaf sampai lupa mengenalkan diri. Namaku Seo Yeonhwa, aku dari Gwangju dan baru pindah kemari 1 minggu lalu. Tidak tahu apa-apa tiba-tiba temanku memberitahuku kalau aku memiliki kembaran dan ternyata sudah meninggal."**

**"Dia saudaramu? Aku mengenal Jeno, dia adalah yatim piatu, orang tuanya sudah meninggal dan dia tidak punya saudara." Taeyong menjelaskan tentang Jeno pada Yeonhwa.**

**"Aku tidak tahu, aku anak tunggal dari keluarga Seo. Maafkan aku, tapi aku harus pergi. permisi." Yeonhwa membungkuk dan pergi meninggalkan Tae-Yu. Taeyong melihat kepergiaan Yeonhwa dengan penuh Tanya sedangkan Yuta, ia menatap kepergian Yeonhwa dengan takut, takut kalau Taeyong akan tergoda pada Yeonhwa karena Yeonhwa mirip dengan Jeno.**

**Flashback off**

"Yuta, hei, kenapa melamun?" Johnny mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Yuta.

"Ah tidak-tidak apa-apa. Lalu bagaimana dengan temanmu yang ditinggalkan itu, bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, ya mau tidak mau, dia harus melepaskan namja yang dicintai. Untuk apa mencintai orang yang ternyata mencintai kita karena ada maunya saja. kekasihnya mencintai dia karena dia hamil putra mereka, setelah mengalami keguguran, langsung ditinggalkan begitu saja. siapa yang tidak sakit hati." Yuta merenungkan kata-kata Johnny. "Setelah keguguran, dia janji akan selalu di dekatnya, tapi lama kelamaan menjauh dan sulit dihubungi, setelah itu dia sudah bersama orang lain. Heumm, aku kasihan dengan temanku itu. Semoga Taeyong tidak seperti tu." Yuta tidak berkata apa-apa.

Johnny tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi Yuta. ia berhasil membuat Yuta bimbang karena ucapannya. Ia akan terus memprovokasi hubungan Yuta dan Taeyong agar mereka cepat putus.

.

.

**Pulang sekolah**

Yuta memaksa Taeyong untuk pulang bersamanya, padahal saat itu Taeyong ada janji dengan Hansol untuk pergi latihan, hasilnya, ia memutuskan untuk datang terlambat karena harus mengantar Yuta lebih dulu.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau memaksa diantar pulang? Kau tahu kan hari ini aku ada latihan."

"Kau tidak mau mengantarku? Kau sudah tidak sayang padaku lagi"

"Ya sayang, tapi kau kan tahu jadwalku Yuta, kalau aku tidak ada jadwal kan aku pasti mengantarmu pulang."

"Bohong, kau pasti akan menemui Yeonhwa kan?"

"Yeonhwa? Kenapa kau bisa bilang begitu? Kau tidak percaya padaku kalau aku benar-benar latihan?"

"Lalu kenapa kau menjauhi ku beberapa hari ini, alasanmu banyak. Yang tugas kelompoklah, yang mengantar Umma Yixing, yang latihan lah."

"Aku benar-benar melakukan itu, kau tidak percaya padaku?" tany Taeyong dengan nada tinggi.

"AKu ingin percaya padamu tapi sikapmu berkata lain."

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Aku tidak berselingkuh dengan siapapun, kalau itu yang ingin kau dengar. Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Taeyong mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

"AKu ingin kau jujur."

"Jujur? Jujur apa lagi? Aku sudah jujur padamu. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa diluar sana. Aku benar-benar mengerjakan semua yang kau katakan itu. Tugas kelompok,mengantar Umma dan latihan. Sebentar lagi aku debut."

"Apa kau akan meninggalkanku setelah aku kehilangan bayi kita? Apa kau mencintaiku hanya karena aku mengandung bayimu?"

"Sekarang apa lagi ini?kapan aku bilang akan meninggalkanmu. Kau semakin membuatku pusing, kau menuduhku selingkuh, sekarang menuduhku akan meninggalkanmu karena kau kehilangan bayimu. Apa yang kau pikirkan selama ini? Ah lebih baik aku latihan saja, kau pulang sendiri saja dan renungkan semua yang kau katakan padaku hari ini, apa benar kau yang mengatakannya atau karena hatimu sedang dikuasai kecemburan yang tak beralasan." Taeyong meninggalkan Yuta sendirian di halte.

"Taeyong.. Taeyong!" panggil Yuta namun Taeyong tak menggubris, ia menyetop taksi dan pergi meninggalkan Yuta. Yuta menangis setelah bertengkar dengan Taeyong.

Diseberang jalan Johnny tersenyum puas melihat pertengkaran Taeyong dan Yuta dari dalam mobilnya."Mission Accomplished!" ia memutar mobilnya dan berpura-pura menjemput Yuta. CKIT! Mobil Johnny berhenti di depan halte, ia keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri Yuta.

"Yuta, Hei kau kenapa? kenapaa kau menangis?" Yuta menggeleng, ia tak menjawab tapi langsung memeluk Johnny. "Kau kenapa? jangan menangis. Ayo kita pergi dari sini, aku tidak mau dikira melakukan sesuatu padamu." Yuta mengangguk dan mengikuti Johnny masuk ke mobil.

.

.

Setela latihan Taeyong menemani Yixing belanja di supermarket. Sepanjang perjalanan hingga didalam supermarket,, wajah Taeyong terlihat tak bersemangat dan uring-uringan. Hal itu membuat Yixing bingung. "Baby ada apa? Kenapa sejak pulang latihan kau terlihat uring-uringan?" Tanya Yixing.

"Yuta, dia cemburu padaku tidak beralasan. Dia tidak percaya kalau aku benar-benar mengerjakan tugas kelompok, latihan dan mengantar Umma. Dia malah menuduhku selingkuh dengan orang yang baru aku temui 2 kali."

"Siapa orang yang baru kau temui itu?"

"Seo Yeonhwa. Dia mirip Jeno, dan kami bertemu saat aku mengunjungi makam anakku. Dia cukup terkejut karena memiliki kembaran, dia bilang kalau dia itu anak tunggal dan dia dulu tinggal di Gwangju."

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja tidak Umma, meskipun dia mirip dengan Jeno tapi aku kan sudah memiliki Yuta."

"Yuta mungkin tidak mau kehilangan kamu sayang, jadi dia bertindak sedikit posesif seperti Appa-mu.

"AKu tidak suka sikap posesifnya Umma, aku ingin dia percaya kalau aku itu menyayanginya dan tidak akan selingkuh darinya. Meskipun ada orang yang sangat mirip Jeno. Bahkan jika jeno hidup lagi, aku tetap akan memilih Yuta."

"Besok kau bicara baik-baik dengannya. Mungkin dengan itu dia bisa mengerti." Yixing memberi saran pada Taeyong. Taeyong menggangguk, mereka kembali melanjutkan belanjanya.

Saat mereka memasuki konter buah, Taeyong tak sengaja menabrak seorang namja. Buru-buru ia segera meminta maaf. "Maaf Ahjussi, maafkan aku." Taeyong membungkuk meminta maaf, namja yang ditabrak Taeyong berbalik dan melihat Taeyong dan tersenyum.

"Hei, aku tidak apa-apa, kau jangan begitu. Bangunlah." Taeyong menegakkan badannya dan melihat Ahjussi yang dia tabrak, "Whoa tampan.." celetuk Taeyong

"Ha?"

"Ah tidak apa-apa Ahjussi." Taeyong menggeleng.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aniyo, aku dengan Umma-ku." Taeyong menunjuk Yixing yang ada di pojok sedang membeli susu.

"Dia Umma-mu?" Tanya Ahjussi itu pada Taeyong.

"Nde, Umma-ku namja."

"Umma-mu namanya Yixing?"

"Ahjussi kenal Umma-ku." Ahjussi itu hanya tersenyum. Dari kejauhan Yixing melihat Taeyong berbicara dengan seorang namja yang tak asing bagi Yixing, ia pun segera menghampiri putranya.

"Taeyong, Chen.." mereka berdua berbalik dan melihat kedatangan Yixing. "Umma/Yixing." seru mereka bersama. "Umma kenal Ahjussi ini?" Yixing tersenyum.

"Ahjussi ini namanya Chen Xue Dong, dokter kandungan Umma sayang."

"Oh jadi ini dokter kandungan Umma, pantas Appa cemburu."

"Apa maksudmu baby?" Tanya Yixing heran.

"Jelas Appa cemburu, Dokter Chen sangat tampan dan mempesona. Aku mau lo punya Appa seperti dia."

"Taeyong, tidak boleh bicara seperti itu. Maafkan dia Chen." Chen menggeleng, ia tersenyum melihat kepolosan Taeyong.

"Umma aku lapar."

"Eh kau lapar, sebentar lagi Umma selesai dan kita akan makan malam."

"Kalian ingin makan malam? Kebetulan aku juga belum makan, mungkin kalian bersedia makan malam denganku. Ada restaurant enak di dekat sini. Bagaimana kalian mau?" tawar Chen.

"Apa tidak merepotkan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, bagaimana Taeyong, apa kau mau?"

"Nde Ahjussi, aku mau." Jawab Taeyong dengan semangat.

"Baiklah, kita bayar dulu baru setelah itu kita makan malam." Ajak Chen. Mereka berdua mengangguk setuju kemudian membayar barang belanjaan mereka ke kasir.

.

.

"Ahjussi, makanan di restaurant ini sangat enak." Ucap Taeyong mencicipi makanannya.

"Nde, aku sering kemari. Menu di restaurant ini mengingatkanku akan makanan China. Aku merindukan rumah. Sudah beberapa bulan ini aku tidak pulang dan satu-satunya cara aku menghilangkan rasa rinduku ya dengan cara makan disini."

"Kau merindukan rumah? Apa kau tidak punya teman atau saudara disini?" Tanya Yixing. Chen menggeleng, "Satu-satunya teman yang kumiliki adalah dirimu Xing dan putra tampanmu itu." Yixing tersenyum mendengar jawaban Chen.

"Terima kasih ahjussi." Taeyong meneruskan makannya.

"Kalau kau butuh apa-apa kau bisa menghubungiku atau Taeyong. kami akan membantumu."

"Terima kasih Xing, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu tapi terima kasih sudah menawarkan bantuan. TAeyong kalau kau ingin tambah, silahkan pesan lagi. Hari ini Ahjussi yang akan membayar semua."

"Nde ahjussi." Taeyong mengacungkan jempolnya.

Saat mereka masih menikmati makannya tiba-tiba seseorang menghampiri mereka dengan 'sedikit' kesal. " Jadi kalian disini? Makan malam tanpa aku tapi dengan dokter kandunganmu ini Xing."

"Appa/Kris!" seru Taeyong dan Yixing bersama. "Hei Kris, apa kabar?" sapa Chen.

"Appa bilang tidak bisa menjemput Umma karena hari ini ada meeting. Darimana Appa tahu kami disini?"

"GPS, kau lupa Appa memasang GPS di handphone kalian berdua. Bukan karena aku tidak bisa menjemput berarti kalian bisa bersenang-senang disini."

"Kris, kami hanya makan malam, Taeyong tadi lapar jadi ia mengajak makan disini. Kenapa ada Chen, karena kebetulan kami bertemu di supermarket dan sekalian dia juga ingin makan malam jadi kami makan bersama. Lagipula ada Taeyong juga kan, untuk apa kau curiga padaku dan Chen?"

"Iya, Appa aneh. Kami kan hanya makan tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Kris, aku bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, kami tidak sengaja bertemu di supermarket, anakmu mengajak makan malam dan kebetulan aku juga belum makan malam jadi, aku mengusulkan makan malam disini karena kebetulan disini menu-nya lumayan enak dan palig dekat dengan supermarket jadi Yixing tidak akan kelelahan."

"Itu benar Appa, aku lapar jadi aku mengajak Umma makan dan kebetulan Chen Ahjussi juga belum makan, oleh karena itu kami makan disini. Tidak percaya?" Taeyong menatap Kris dengan tatapan puppy eyes. Kris akhirnya menyerah. "Ok, Appa percaya, tapi besok lagi kau tidak boleh makan dengan orang asing tanpa ada Appa."

"Kau berlebihan Kris."

"Sudah Xing, tidak apa-apa. Oh Ya Kris silahkan duduk, kebetulan kau disini, pesanlah makanan, kita makan malam berempat."

"Taeyong pindah, Appa ingin dekat Umma-mu." Perintah Kris pada Taeyong.

"Appa, aku malas pindah, duduk dekat Chen Ahjussi apa susahnya sih."

"Kau ini." Kris mendelik pada Taeyong

"Duduk sekarang Kris, jangan membuat ribut." Tegur Yixing, gerah dengan kelakukan Kris yang seperti anak-anak. Dengan ogah-ogahan Kris duduk dengan Chen. Chen menawarkan buku menu pada Kris dan dengan malas Kris menerimanya.

"Pesan apapun yang kau suka, aku yang bayar."

"Kau ingin pamer?" celetuk Kris.

"Kris!/Appa!" seru Yixing dan Taeyong.

"Tidak apa-apa Xing, Taeyong. Tidak Kris, bukan begitu maksudku. Tidak mungkin kan kalau kau pesan sendiri dan bayar sendiri sedangkan kau makan bersama kami. Jadi bayarnya sekalian saja, kasihan waiternya kalau harus menghitung 2 kali." Kris mendengus sebal, ia segera memilih menunya dan tak ingin berlama-lama dengan Chen.

.

.

**At Kris's car**

"Kris, jangan mulai lagi, aku dan Chen tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Aku tidak suka kau cemburu membabi buta seperti itu."

"Iya, Appa berlebihan, lagipula Chen Ahjussi orangnya baik dan sangat ramah beda dengan Appa."

"Eh kenapa kalian membela dia, aku ini Appa dan suamimu Xing, Baby Tae." Kris mulai sebal karena Taeyong memuji Chen.

"Kalau Appa berubah menyebalkan, aku malah ingin Chen Ahjussi saja yang jadi Appa-ku."

"Apa istimewanya Chen itu, lagipula aku dan dia juga masih tampan aku."

"Appa salah,dokter Chen jauh lebih tampan dari Appa, dia baik, ramah dan dia adalah dokter." Skak mat untuk Kris

"Anak durhaka, kau membela orang lain dan bukan Appa-mu sendiri. Kalau bukan karena Appa, kau tidak akan lahir setampan ini, dasar bocah!"

BUUGHH! "Aww sakit Xing." Yixing memukul lengan Kris

"Rasakan, kenapa kau ini tak bisa mengalah pada putramu sendiri. Sekali-kali akur tidak bisakah kau ini? Kau sudah kepala 3 Kris, ingat itu, sebentar lagi kau akan punya anak lagi, hentikan sikap posesif dan tidak mau mengalahmu itu."

"Tapi Xing.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kalau kau tidak mengubah sifatmu itu, aku akan pulang ke Praha. Biarkan saja Gong Min mendekatiku lagi."

"YA! Tidak boleh. Ok aku akan berubah. Tapi janji kau jangan genit pada Chen atau namja manapun?"

"Bukannya Appa yang genit?" celetuk Taeyong.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Iya, bukannya Appa yang genit, kemarin aku melihat Appa makan siang dengan siapa itu Umma, eum teman dekatnya Appa, T-tao ya. Iya Tao, benar kan?"

"Taeyong jangan mengarang cerita. Bohong Xing, aku tidak mungkin makan siang dengan Tao, aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan dia." jawab Kris gelagapan.

"Benarkan itu baby?"

"100% Umma.. aku juga punya fotonya kok." Yixing mendelik pada Kris, "Aku akan memberi perhitungan padamu,Wu Yifan." Desis Yixing. tiba-tiba aura gelap menyelimuti Yixing, Kris menelan ludahnya gugup, ia melihat Taeyong dari kaca tersenyum evil padanya.

'Siap-siap Wu Yifan, kau tidak akan mendapat jatah sampai anakmu lahir.' Bathin Kris.#poorYifan.

**SECOND CHANCE**

**At School**

Taeyong memilih untuk mengerjakan tugas dikelasnya daripada makan dikantin, akhir-akhir ini tugasnya menumpuk hingga ia tak bisa meninggalkannya. Saat ia sedang serius, tiba BRAK! Seseorang menaruh foto diatas mejanya dengan kasar. Taeyong mendongak, ia melihat Yuta dengan tatapan marah padanya. Untung kelas sepi jadi, mereka tak jadi tontonan gratis siswa yang lain.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Apa maksud foto ini?" Tanya Yuta emosi. Taeyong mengerutkan dahinya, ia mengambil foto itu dan melihatnya. Foto itu adalah fotonya bersama Yeonhwa. "Jadi kau benar berselingkuh dengan Yeonhwa?"

"Selingkuh? Aku menolong Yeonhwa, dia jatuh, kakinya terkilir dan karena dia tak bisa berjalan, jadi aku gendong ke halte dan mencarikan taksi untuk mengantarnya pulang."

"Bohong, jelas-jelas kau menggendongnya mesra seperti ini. Beberapa hari ini, kau mendiamkanku, aku terima dan aku ingin meminta maaf padamu tapi sekarang apa yang aku lihat, kau berselingkuh dengan Yeonhwa. Kau melihatnya sebagai Jeno kan, makanya kau suka padanya."

"Yuta, aku tidak ada perasaan apapun pada Yeonhwa, meskipun Jeno hidup lagi tapi aku sudah memilihmu, dan aku tidak akan berpindah ke lain hati. Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Jeno adalah orang yang sangat kau cintai, kau bahkan tidak bisa menerima dengan mudah kalau dia sudah meninggal,dalam hatimu kau pasti masih mencintai dia dan sekarang saat ada orang yang sangat mirip dengannya, kau pasti berharap bisa bersamanya." Taeyong bangkit dari duduknya.

"Apa? Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa? beberapa hari ini aneh, posesif berlebihan. Aku tidak memilki hubungan apapun dengan Yeonhwa atau siapapun, itupun terserah padamu ingin percaya atau tidak. Kalau sikapmu seperti ini terus lebih baik kita putus, agar kau tenang. Kau tidak perlu mencurigaiku setiap hari. Aku bebas dengan namja atau yeoja manapun begitu juga denganmu."

"P-Putus? K-kau ingin putus denganku?" tanyanya dengan airmata yang terus mengalir.

"Iya, aku ingin putus denganmu. Aku tidak tahan setiap hari dituduh melakukan sesuatu yang tak pernah aku lakukan. Kalau kau merasa selama ini aku hanya mempermainkanmu kenapa kau memilihku, kenapa kau tak segera memutuskanku dan terus bertahan denganku? Daripada kau terus menuduhku, lebih baik kita putus, itu baik untukmu dan untukku." Yuta terdiam memaku, Taeyong membanting bukunya dan pergi meninggalkan Yuta.

Taeyong keluar dengan tergesa-gesa dan tak sengaja menabrak Mark, namun ia terus berlalu. "Loh, Taeyong, kau kenapa? Taeyong.." panggil Mark tapi Taeyong tak menggubrisnya. Mark melihat kedalam kelas dan melihat Yuta berdiri di dekat bangku Taeyong. Mark segera menghampiri Yuta.

"Yuta, kau kenapa? kenapa menangis?"

"Kami putus. Dia memutuskanku. Hiks..hiks.."

"K-kalian putus, bagaimana bisa? Apa yang terjadi?" Yuta menggeleng, ia langsung memeluk Mark. "Eh.. " Mark cukup kaget mendapat pelukan langsung dari Yuta, "Yuta, lebih baik kalian bicara baik-baik, aku tidak tahu masalah kalian tapi sebaiknya dibicarakan dulu sebelum kalian mengambil keputusan seperti ini. Taeyong sudah cukup mengalami masalah berat akhir-akhir ini. Tugasnya terlalu banyak, dia harus mengejar ketinggalannya belum lagi dia harus membagi waktunya untuk latihan, di rumah ia juga harus menjaga Umma-nya. Appa-nya sering tugas di luar negeri jadi ia menggantikan Appa-nya untuk menjaga Umma-nya. meskipun ada orang tua Umma-nya tapi ia tak mau merepotkan kakek neneknya."

"J-Jadi T-Taeyong benar-benar melakukan itu?" Tanya Yuta melepas pelukannya.

"Maksudmu? Tentu saja, dia sering bercerita padaku dan aku melihat sendiri dia melakukan itu."

"Lalu dengan Yeonhwa?"

"Yeonhwa, yang mirip Jeno itu? Taeyong tidak pernah bercerita apa-apa tentang dia, kecuali kemarin, dia cerita sepulang latihan dia menolong Yeonhwa yang terjatuh dan mengantarnya ke halte untuk dicarikan taksi."

"Kau percaya dia melakukan itu?"

"Percaya, karena saat dia menolong Yeonhwa, dia masih menelponku dan dia bilang dia melihat Yeonhwa terjatuh jadi ia ingin menolongnya. Setelah Yeonhwa sudah naik taksi dia menelponku kembali. Apa yang perlu diragukan lagi?" Yuta terlihat kebingungan, "Di-dimana T-Taeyong? k-kau melihatnya?"

"Tadi aku melihatnya keluar tapi aku tidak tahu kemana." Yuta segera berlari meninggalkan Mark dan pergi mencari Taeyong. ia mencari Taeyong di belakang sekolah namun tidak ada, ia pergi ke kantin tapi tak juga menemukannya, ia juga mencari di lapangan tapi tak ada juga, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mencari di rooftop.

BRAK! Yuta membuka pintu rooftop kasar dan ia menemukan Taeyong berdiri memunggunginya. Pandangannya terarah kedepan, ia tak menghiraukan kedatangan Yuta, ia bahkan tidak menoleh sedikitpun, mungkin dia sudah tahu kalau yang menyusulnya adalah Yuta.

Yuta berlari kearah Taeyong, menarik tubuh Taeyong untuk menghadap dirinya dan CUP! Yuta mencium bibir Taeyong. Taeyong terkejut dengan ciuman tiba-tiba yang dilakukan Yuta, beberapa saat kemudian Yuta melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Taeyong.

"Maafkan aku, aku sempat tidak percaya padamu. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu Taeyong, aku tidak mau." Mohon Yuta. Taeyong tersenyum tipis, ia tak bicara apapun hanya saja Taeyong menarik pinggang Yuta hingga jarak mereka sangat dekat. Tangan satunya ia selipkan di rambut Yuta kemudian gantian ia yang menciumnya. Ciuman yang sangat intens dan mereka melakukan French kiss. Yuta melingkarkan tangannya dileher Taeyong.

"Mmppcckk.." lidah mereka saling beradu, tak peduli bahwa sudah jam masuk mereka terus melanjutkannya. Hingga Yuta mulai kehabisan nafas dan memukul dada Taeyong untuk melepasnya. Taeyong melepas ciumannya dan melihat wajah Yuta yang memerah dan nafas yang terengah-engah.

Mereka saling berpandangan kemudian saling melempar senyum. Taeyong kembali mencium Yuta, kali ini ciuman Taeyong merambat ke leher Yuta, ia menghisapnya dan memberikan tanda di leher Yuta. Yuta meremas rambut Taeyong untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya.

Taeyong mendorong tubuh Yuta ke pojokan dan mencumbunya, hasilnya leher Yuta penuh dengan tanda yang diberikan Taeyong. Yuta tak menolak saat Taeyong mencumbunya, mungkin dia ingin meminta maaf tapi dengan cara lain pada Taeyong dan inilah caranya.

"I love you Jung Yuta.." ucap Taeyong di sela-sela kesibukannya menandai Yuta.

"I love you too Jung Taeyong.." balas Yuta dengan desahan yang tertahan.

Saat mereka sedang sibuk bercumbu, Johnny menggeram marah, ternyata usahanya sia-sia, cinta Yuta pada Taeyong tak goyah meskipun sudah ia provokasi. Ia memukul tembok hingga tangannya terluka, tapi ia tak peduli, yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah mencari cara agar Yuta dan Taeyong berpisah.

**TBC**

**Bocoran Next Chap :**

.

.

Yuta tersenyum, "Wuah... aku pasti namja yang paling bahagia karena apa, karena Jung Taeyong the Ice Prince menyukaiku. Namja yang aku pertaruhkan semua harapan dan cintaku, namja yang sangat kusukai hingga dadaku seperti ingin pecah. Jung Taeyong, bagiku kau adalah orang seperti itu."

Taeyong hanya terdiam mendengar kata-kata Yuta. Yuta tak dapat menyembunyikan nada bahagia saat ia mengungkapkan keinginannya pada Taeyong , "Karena namja bernama Jung Taeyong, bangun-bernafas-dan mencintai, menjadi sesuatu yang aku sukai untuk pertama kalinya. Jadi harapanku adalah dapat melihatmu setiap hari, mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' setiap hari, mendengar kau mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu setiap hari, bermimpi sebuah mimpi yang sama, melahirkan anak dan membesarkannya. Bersama-sama menjadi tua. Aku ingin menjadi bagian keluargamu Taeyong. Keluarga yang hangat dan tentram," Yuta meraih tangan Taeyong dan membujuknya, "Ayolah, kita menikah. Ya? Aku akan mempersiapkan pernikahan kita. Aku juga akan memilih gaun pengantinnya, dan aku juga akan mencari gedung pernikahan kita. Bulan madu, nanti kita bulan madu kemana?"

Taeyong menatap lembut pada Yuta, "Yuta.." panggilan Taeyong menghentikan Yuta.

"Ne, ada apa?" tanya Yuta dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ayo kita putus!"

"A-A-Apa?" Yuta terkejut mengetahui ajakan putus dari Taeyong.

.

.

**TBC Again..**

**Nah Lo kenapa Taeyong minta putus dari Yuta?**

**Butuh review buat perbaikan. Jangan bash author ya, author juga kerja keras lo buat cerita kalo ceritanya makin gaje alias gak jelas... **

**Mungkin 2 chpater lagi tamat. terima kasih untuk selalu menunggu update'an cerita kalo banyak typo bertebaran. **

**buat para pembaca setia ff ku terima kasih banyak  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Title [ **Second Chance** ]**

**Author [ Takii_yuuki]**

**Genre [ angst, drama, hurt/comfort, yaoi,family, friendship, romance]**

**Main cast : **

**Zhang Yixing/Lay,Wu Yifan/Kris**

**New Cast : SMRookies - Taeyong, Yuta, Jaehyun, Johnny, Hansol, Mark  
><strong>

**Yun-Jae**

**Chang-Kyu**

**Rating : M**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent, saya hanya pinjam nama.**

** bb saya, siapa tau ingin berteman dengan saya : 5189737F**

**Warning : cerita ini mengandung unsur boys x boys, don't like don't read, typo bertebaran. **

**Mohon maaf. #deepbow kalau tidak suka silahkan di[x] ya, jangan bash author ya, saling menghargai. **

**author menulis juga gak mudah. terima kasih pengertiannya. **

**Mohon sekali lagi dibaca warningnya, ini crack couple, KRIS - LAY, jadi yang tidak suka couple ini, mending gak usah dibaca daripada nanti kecewa dan menghina author.  
><strong>

**MAAF KALAU ALURNYA TERLALU CEPAT, LONCAT-LONCAT, MEMBOSANKAN, SEMAKIN GAK JELAS, KEPANJANGAN, MOHON MAAF SEKALI LAGI.  
><strong>

**Happy reading !**

**SECOND CHANCE**

Yuta dan Taeyong jalan menikmati mekarnya sakura, "Aku akan gila, Taeyong." ucap Yuta tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?"Tanya Taeyong.

"Karena disini sangat indah."jawab Yuta bergelayut manja di lengan Taeyong.

"Aku pikir aku akan gila juga."

"Kenapa? Apa karena aku terlalu tampan?" Tanya Yuta narsis.

"Aigoo..Kau ini manis bukan tampan, aku yang tampan."sangkal Taeyong.

"Huh..selalu begitu,aku membencimu Jung Taeyong."ucap Yuta sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu Jung Yuta." balas Taeyong yang kemudian mencium bibir Yuta dan membuat Yuta tersipu malu."Nanti kalau kita sudah tua, aku ingin membangun rumah dan menanam pohon sakura di Halmannya."ujar Taeyong sambil menerawang.

"Nde, aku setuju, kita tanam pohon sakura diHallasanmannya dan aku juga akan berkebun. Menanam sayur-sayuran dan buah."

"Kita duduk disitu." Ajak Taeyong. Mereka pun duduk di bangku taman.

'"Apa kau lapar?"Tanya Taeyong, Yuta menggeleng. "Taeyong…" panggil Yuta.

"Ya?"

"Maukah kau berjanji padaku untuk selalu bersamaku, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kecuali kematian yang memisahkan kita?" Taeyong tersenyum, kemudian ia berlutut di depan Yuta dan menggenggam tangannya. "Aku janji, aku akan selalu bersamamu. Menemanimu hingga kau tua nanti. Dalam suka dan duka akan selalu bersamamu." setelah itu Taeyong berdiri dan mencium dahi Yuta.

**SECOND CHANCE**

"Kris." panggil Yixing. tidak ada jawaban, "Kris!" panggil Yixing sekali lagi. "WU YIFAN!" teriak Yixing. CKLEK!

"Heum.." Kris keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah kusut, rupanya ia baru saja bangun tidur. "Ada apa? Ini hari minggu Xing, aku ingin tidur lebih lama lagi."jawabnya menghampiri Yixing di ruang TV. Ia kembali merebahkan dirinya di sofa dan memejamkan matanya.

"Aku ingin ice cream vanilla."

"Di kulkas kan ada."jawabnya

"Sudah habis, belikan aku ice cream vanilla sekarang."

"AKu malas Xing, aku capek. Tadi malam aku pulang tengah malam menjelang pagi karena harus menemani Tao keliling Seoul sebelum dia pulang ke China dan mengantar Klien ke Ilsan. Taeyong memangnya kemana?"

"Dia latihan, ayo belikan. Aku ingin makan ice cream Kris." pinta Yixing dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Nanti ya, tunggu satu jam lagi, aku benar-benar capek dan ngantuk Xing."

"Aku mau sekarang!"

"Yixing baby, jangan keras kepala. Beri aku Satu jam lagi setelah itu aku akan membelikanmu ice cream."Yixing sepertinya tak mau menunggu lagi, ia sangat kesal pada Kris yang tak perhatian padanya.

"Aku benci padamu Kris, kau memilih untuk menemani Tao dan klienmu sedangkan membelikan ice cream untukku saja tidak mau." Yixing pun menangis dan pergi meninggalkan Kris.

"Yixing.. Yixing.." panggil Kris namun Yixing sudah pergi ke Rooftop. Kris menghela nafas dan segera menyusulnya.

.

Yixing melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan memukul-mukul boneka Ace milk Kris. Kris mendekati dan berlutut di depan Yixing, ia mengambil bonekanya dari Yixing, "Boneka ini tidak bersalah kenapa kau memukulinya?"

"Untuk apa kau kemari? Sudah pergi sana, temui Tao atau klienmu yang lain, mereka lebih penting dari aku." Ujar Yixing dengan nada kesal. Kris menggenggam tangan Yixing, "Maafkan aku, maaf aku tidak peka padamu padahal kau sedang hamil. Baiklah! Kau ingin aku melakukan apa? Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan. Apapun yang kau inginkan!"

"Aku ingin ice cream."

"Baiklah kita beli sekarang. Aku mandi dulu setelah itu kita pergi ke kedai ice cream langganan kita." Yixing senang sekali. Ia menghambur ke pelukan Kris dan Kris pun tersenyum melihat Yixing tak menangis lagi.

.

Kris mengajak Yixing berjalan ke kedai Ice cream langganan mereka. Jalan menuju kedai ice cream langganan mereka melewati taman jadi sekalian olahraga ringan untuk Yixing menjelang kelahiran besok.

"Taman ini begitu indah Kris, tak kusangka ada taman seindah ini disini."

"Kolam ini adalah tempat favoritku di taman ini. Sudah 20 tahun saat aku pertama pindah ke apartemen kita tapi Kolam ini tak berubah sama sekali, airnya masih jernih, mereka merawatnya dengan baik. Tanah yang kita injak sekarang adalah tanah yang sama yang biasa aku jalani. Dulu maupun sekarang, hanya ini satu-satunya yang belum berubah dari tempat ini. Mereka mempertahankan taman ini untuk menjadi lahan hijau di tengah hiruk pikuknya ibukota."

"Nde, mereka merawatnya dengan baik."

"Ada satu hal disini yang berbeda,"

"Apa?"

"Kau. Dulu aku hanya sendiri tapi sekarang ada dirimu yang menemaniku dan bersama anak kita."

"Benarkah itu? Kau sedang tidak ingin menggodaku kan?"

"Untuk apa aku berbohong." Kris menyentil hidung Yixing. "Aw sakit Kris."Kris tersenyum dan mencium bibir Yixing kilat. Yixing tersipu, "Terima kasih Tuan Wu Yi Fan, sudah memilihku."

.

Mereka pun sampai di kedai ice cream langganan mereka dan memesan ice cream vanilla favorite Yixing. Kris menatap Yixing dengan tatapan penuh cinta. Yixing begitu lahap memakan ice creamnya, sepertinya ia benar-benar lapar. Sesekali Kris mengusap bibir Yixing yang belepotan.

"Pelan-pelan baby, tidak usah buru-buru, ice creamnya masih banyak."

"Aku lapar Kris, kau tahu aku sangat menginginkan ice cream sejak beberapa hari yang lalu tapi kau sibuk terus, aku tidak mungkin mengajak Taeyong karena dia banyak tugas di sekolah dan harus latihan juga, sebentar lagi dia debut."

"Iya, maaf. Aku janji aku akan meluangkan banyak waktu untukmu. Kau ingin apa lagi setelah ice cream?"

"Aku ingin menikah denganmu." Celetuk Yixing. Kris terdiam kemudian menatap Yixing, Yixing yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Kris kemudian menghentikan makannya dan balik menatap Kris, "Kenapa? kau tidak mau? Kau janji akan menikahiku kan? Kau sudah mengklaim diriku sebagai istrimu tapi kau tidak pernah menikahiku. Aku juga butuh status Kris." Yixing mulai berkaca-kaca.

Setelah cukup lama diam, tiba-tiba Kris terkekeh melihat raut wajah Yixing yang mendadak sedih. "kenapa kau tertawa? Kau pikir aku bercanda."

"Ayo kita menikah." Ucap Kris tiba-tiba.

"M-Mwo?"

"Dasar bodoh, aku berkata ayo kita menikah." Ajak Kris. Tangis Yixing pecah, ia memeluk Kris sebagai pelampiasan rasa bahagianya.

.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Yixing, Kris meminta tolong pada Taeyong dan Hansol untuk mendekor rooftop apartemen mereka untuk dijadikan tempat pernikahan mereka (read Kris-Yixing). Jadi malamnya, Kris mengajak Yixing menginap di hotel.

Di kamar hotel,mereka tidur sambil bergandengan tangan. "Tumben kau mengajakku menginap di hotel, ada apa Kris?"

"Aku sedang ingin berdua denganmu, dirumah pasti Taeyong akan menganggu kita. Lagipula Hansol dan sahabat-sahabat Taeyong datang, tidak ada privasi untuk kita." Yixing menatap Kris dengan tatapan curiga.

"Kau merencanakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak, memang aku merencanakan apa? Aku mengajukan cuti selama satu minggu dan mengganti waktuku yang hilang bersamamu, ya meskipun tidak akan menggantikan waktu kita sepenuhnya tapi setidaknya aku akan menemanimu setiap hari selama aku cuti."

"Terima kasih."

"JUstru aku yang berterima kasih padamu, terima kasih sudah menjadi ibu bagi anak-anakku dan terima kasih telah sabar padaku. Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjadi namja yang sempurna untuk kau dan menjadi ayah yang baik untuk Taeyong.

"Jangan mengatakan itu, aku tdak suka kau mengatakan hal seperti itu."

"Maafkan aku Xing."

"Aku tidak mau dengar."Yixing menutup kedua lmenangkup wajah Yixing."Aku mencintaimu Wu Yixing." ucap Kris.

"AKu juga Wu Yifan." Kris memeluk Yixing dengan erat. mereka menghabiskan malam dengan tidur sambil berpelukan.

.

Pagi harinya, Kris membawa Yixing ke sebuah butik dan memintanya untuk memilih baju. "Kenapa kau membawaku kemari Kris?"

"Kau bilang ingin menikah denganku."

"Menikah?"

"Kau bilang kau ingin cepat-cepat menikah denganku, hari ini kita akan menikah."

"Hari ini?" Tanya Yixing terkejut, "T-Tapi?"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, ayo pilih bajunya setelah itu kita menikah." Yixing terlihat kebingungan saat memilih baju, tapi kemudian noona butik membantunya memilih baju dan akhirnya ia memilih kemeja dan jas berwarna putih senada dengan warna celananya. Sederhana tapi cantik menurut Kris. Kris juga memilih setelah kemeja putih, jas hitam dan celana hitam. Terlihat berwibawa dan tampan.

"Kau harus memakai penutup mata ini. Aku akan memberikan surprise padamu." Yixing hanya menurut saja, Kris memakaikan penutup mata dan mereka pun pergi ke tempat yang telah dipersiapkan Taeyong.

.

Rooftop apartemen mereka sudah dihiasi bunga-bunga dan siap untuk upacara pernikahan. Kris membimbing Yixing menuju tempat acara mereka dilangsungkan. Keluarga Jung, Yunho, Jaejoong, Changmin, Kyuhyun, Yuta dan Jaehyun sudah menunggu, Eunhyuk dan Donghae juga sudah datang. Hansol, Mark dan Donghyuck sebagai sahabat Taeyong juga datang.

Kris membuka penutup mata Yixing sesaat setelah mereka sampai di altar. Betapa terkejutnya Yixing melihat rooftop mereka sudah berubah menjadi tempat pesta dan para keluarga berkumpul. Yixing tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya, ia menangis terharu. Taeyong berjalan menghampiri Umma dan Appa-nya dengan membawa sebuket bunga dan kotak cincin. Yixing mengambil buket bunga itu dan memeluk putranya.

"Terima kasih sayang."

"Nde Umma, Appa sekarang bisa dimulai pernikahannya." Yixing mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukannya.

Kris berdiri dihadapan Yixing dengan membawa kotak cincin yang diberikan Taeyong padanya. Ia menghela nafas sebentar, "Aku WI Yifan berjanji, menerima Zhang Yixing sebagai istriku, dalam suka maupun duka."

"Aku Zhang Yixing, menerima Wu Yi Fan sebagai suamiku dalam suka maupun duka."

"Kami akan selalu mencintai dan menghormati satu sama lain, sampai kami mati, kami akan bersama-sama selamanya. Kami berjanji." Ucap mereka bersama.

Kris mengambil cincin dari kotak itu dan memasangkannya pada Yixing, begitu juga dengan Yixing. Kris mendekat dan mencium Yixing.

"Selamanya akan bersama, sampai mau memisahkan." Yixing mengangguk begitu juga dengan Kris. mereka semua bertepuk tangan. Jaejoong menangis bahagia begitu juga dengan Eunhyuk. Taeyong mengandeng tangan Yuta, mereka saling bertatapan dan tersenyum. "Kelak kita akan seperti itu." Ujar Taeyong, Yuta mengangguk.

Pernikahan sederhana tapi romantic, juga bukan pernikahan resmi tapi Kris sudah mendaftarkan pernikahan mereka di catatan sipil sudah jauh-jauh hari. hingga status mereka sudah menjadi suami istri.

**SECOND CHANCE**

**At Yuta's room**

"Sebentar lagi kita kelas 3 dan kita akan lulus. Setelah itu kita masuk di Universitas Seoul. Aku mengambil hukum dan kau mengambil jurusan Seni. Kita tidak akan terpisahkan. Ingat kau tidak boleh selingkuh dengan anak jurusan seni." Yuta membacakan rencananya pada Taeyong. Taeyong hanya berdeham dan meneruskan membaca bukunya.

"Kau mendengarkanku kan Taeyong?"

"Iya, aku dengar." Jawab Taeyong tanpa menatap Yuta.

"Kau sibuk apa sih?" Yuta melihat Taeyong sedang membaca buku dengan serius, Yuta mengambil bukunya dan membacanya.

"Kembalikan, ayo kembalikan." Minta Taeyong pada Yuta. Taeyong bangun dari posisi tengkurapnya.

"Tidak mau, kau sibuk hingga mengacuhkanku." Yuta menyembunyikan buku itu dibelakang badannya.

"Aku tidak mengacuhkanmu. Ayo kembalikan." Taeyong berusaha mengambilnya kembali tapi Yuta mengaHallasannginya.

"Kau berselingkuh dengan buku dan aku cemburu."

"Kau ini kekanakan. Sini kembalikan bukunya." Taeyong mencoba mengambil buku yang disembunyikan Yuta dibalik punggungnya karena dorongannya terlalu kuat Yuta terdorong hingga jatuh telentang dan Taeyong juga ikut terjatuh hingga menindihnya. Mereka saling bertatapan. Buku yang dipegang Yuta sudah terjatuh, ia sudah terhipnotis dengan tatapan Taeyong.

Taeyong mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Yuta kemudian menciumnya. Yuta mengalungkan lengannya di leher Taeyong dan membiarkan Taeyong mengeksplore bibirnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Taeyong melepas ciumannya, benang saliva tercipta dari keduanya. Wajah Yuta memerah dan nafasnya terengah-engah menambah kesan seksi untuk Yuta.

"Kau sangat cantik my princess Yuta." Yuta tak kuasa menahan degup jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat, seperti mau meledak, ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa, ia pasrah apapun yang akan dilakukan oleh Taeyong padanya.

Taeyong tersenyum tipis, "I'll be gentle and softly." Yuta mengangguk. Taeyong menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh mereka hingga diatas kepala, mereka tenggelam dalam selimut itu.

Tidak tahu aktifitas apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam, hanya saja celana mereka berdua melorot jatuh dibawah kaki mereka, hanya terlihat kaki mereka yang bergerak-gerak. Bed mereka berderit, saksi bisu aktifitas panas mereka.

**SECOND CHANCE**

Yixing mendorong trolinya menuju konter susu. Ia berjalan pelan karena kehamilannya sudah besar dan pergerakannya sekarang terbatas. Ia belanja sendri karena Taeyong sedang latihan dan Kris sedang meeting. Berhubung supermarket itu dekat jadi ia memilih belanja sendiri.

Drt-drt-drt.. handphone Yixing bergetar, ada telepon masuk dan ID Caller-nya adalah Kris. Yixing segera mengangkatnya sambil memilih susu untuk ibu hamil. "Yeoboseyo Kris.."

**"Kau dimana?"**

"Aku di supermarket membeli susu, susuku habis."

**"Kau sendiri Apa diantar Taeyong?"**

"AKu sendiri."

**"Kenapa kau pergi sendiri, kehamilanmu sudah besar, sudah 9 bulan Xing, nanti kalau terjadi apa-apa bagaimana?" Tanya Kris panic.**

"Supermarketnya dekat, sebentar lagi aku selesai kok."

**"Setelah selesai belanja dan sampai rumah kau harus menelponku."**

"Iya Kris. Sudah dulu ya, aku mau bayar dulu terus pulang. Bye." PIP! Yixing menutup teleponnya. Yixing mendorong trolinya ke kasir, saat ia menuju kasir tak sengaja ia menabrak Seorang namja. BRUK! "OMO! Maaf.. maaf aku tidak sengaja." Yixing meminta maaf. Namja itu berbalik dan menatap Yixing.

"Yixing!"sapa namja itu.

"Chen! Hai.." balas Yixing. "Kau belanja juga?"

"Nde.. aku beli roti dan selai. kebetulan dirumah sudah habis jadi pulang dari rumah sakit aku mampir kemari. Kau sendiri?"

"AKu beli susu hamil. Kebetulan susu hamilku habis."

"Kau sendiri? Kris mana? Taeyong? kau kan sudah hamil besar Xing, nanti kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu bagaimana?"

"Aku Cuma sebentar. Lagipula aku juga sudah selesai kok. Ini mau bayar."

"Kalau begitu kita bayar bersama, setelah itu aku antar pulang. Ayo!" Chen membayar barang belanjaannya dan milik Yixing kemudian mengantar Yixing pulang.

.

.

Di tengah perjalanan,perut Yixing terasa mulas. Yixing merintih kesakitan. "Akh.."

"Yixing kau kenapa?" Tanya Chen panic.

"P-Perutku sakit Chen." Jawab Yixing sambil memegang perutnya.

"Kau akan melahirkan Xing, lebih baik kita ke rumah sakit." Chen membanting stirnya dan berbalik arah menuju rumah sakit.

"Akh.. sakit.."

"Tahan Xing sebentar lagi sampai."

Sampai dirumah sakit, Yixing segera dibawa ke ruang operasi. Yixing harus melahirkan dengan cara operasi Caesar karena dia m-Preg.

"Suster Kim siapkan ruang operasi."

"Baik dokter Chen."

"Aku akan bersiap-siap. Panggil dokter Joo dan dokter Seon."

"Baik dokter." Suster Kim melaksanakan perintah dokter Chen.

Sebelum melakukan operasi Chen sempat menelpon Kris, tut-tut-tut, Pip! "Yeoboseyo Kris.."

**"Ya ini siapa?"**

"Aku Chen, dokter Chen. Bisa kau kerumah sakit sekarang. Yixing akan melahirkan."

**"Apa? Nde-nde aku akan kesana. Tolong selamatkan Yixing dan anakku."**

"Nde, aku akan berusaha." PIP! Chen menutup teleponnya dan bergegas keruang operasi.

.

.

Kris menutup laptopnya dan bergegas pergi ke rumah sakit. Ia meminta manager untuk menghandle pekerjaannya. Kris menjemput Taeyong dan membawanya ke rumah sakit.

"Kita mau ke rumah sakit Appa?"

"Nde, Umma-mu melahirkan sekarang."

"Benarkah?"

"Nde."

"Appa sudah menelpon Halmeoni dan Harabeoji?"

"Belum, kau saja. Appa panic jadi tidak sempat menelpon." Taeyong mengambil handphonenya dan menelpon Jaejoong, memberitahukan kalau Yixing melahirkan.

1 jam kemudian mereka sampai di rumah sakit. Kris dan Taeyong berlari menuju ruang operasi. Saat mereka sampai di ruang operasi, secara bersamaan operasi telah selesai. Suster Kim, Dokter Seon keluar membawa dua box bayi diikuti Dokter Joo dan Dokter Chen.

"Kris..Taeyong.." panggil Chen. Langkah Kris dan Taeyong terhenti di dekat box bayi yang dibawa suster Kim dan Dokter Seon. "I-ini anakku?" Tanya Kris tak percaya.

"Nde, mereka berdua anakmu. Mereka kembar, laki-laki." Jawab Chen tak kalah senang seperti Kris dan Taeyong.

"Appa, mereka adik-adikku. Lucu sekali Appa."

"Nde, mereka lucu sekali." Kris menggendong si sulung. Ia menangis bahagia saat menggendong putra kecilnya. "Yang kau gendong itu yang sulung, yang satunya si bungsu,mereka terlahir hanya terpaut 3 menit." Taeyong menggendong si bungsu.

"Bagaimana kondisi Yixing?"

"Dia stabil tapi belum sadar karena pengaruh obat bius. Sebentar lagi dia akan dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan."

"Terima kasih Chen."

"Appa, boleh aku memberi nama pada mereka?"

"Boleh, kau sudah menyiapkan nama untuk mereka?"

"Nde, yang sulung Wu Zhuyi dan yang bungsu Wu Anson. Bagaimana?"

"Nama yang bagus. Zhuyi, Anson."

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kami membawa bayinya ke ruang bayi. Kalian bisa melihatnya disana." Kris mengangguk, ia dan Taeyong menaruh kembali bayi kembarnya di box dan mereka pun dibawa ke ruang bayi.

"Appa aku ikut mereka."

"Baiklah, Appa akan menjaga Umma-mu." Taeyong mengikuti Suster Kim dan Dokter Seon ke ruang bayi sedangkan Kris menunggui Yixing yang sudah dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan.

.

.

Setelah kelahiran Anson dan Zhuyi, Yixing dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan,keluarga Jung datang dan juga EunHae. Mereka sangat bahagia dan senang dengan kelahiran si kembar. Jaejoong, Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk berebut menggendong si kembar. Yuta tersenyum bahagia tapi jauh dalam lubuk hatinya ia sakit karena tidak bisa seperti Yixing, Taeyong menggenggam tangan Yuta erat, ia menguatkan hati Yuta.

Kehidupan keluarga Kris lebih berwarna setelah kehadiran Anson dan Zhuyi. Taeyong membantu Yixing untuk mengurus Anson dan Zhuyi meskipun ia juga sibuk untuk latihan dan pra-debut tapi ia tak keberatan melakukan itu.

Ujian akhir kelulusan sudah tiba, Taeyong dan kawan-kawan menjalani Ujian yang cukup melelahkan. Selama seminggu mereka melaksanakan ujian. Meskipun lelah tapi mereka tetap semangat untuk menjalani ujian.

Beberpa minggu kemudian, pengumuman kelulusan dan mereka semua lulus. Jaehyun mendapat peringkat pertama, Taeyong yang kedua dan Yuta yang ketiga. Mereka menguasai nilai tertinggi di SM C-Jes.

Jaehyun mendapat beasiswa ke Universitas Seoul sampai S3 jurusan bisnis sedangkan Taeyong beasiswa S2 jurusan seni sedangkan Yuta mendapat beasiswa S2 jurusan hukum di Universitas Seoul.

.

.

"Setelah lulus nanti Appa akan mengirimmu ke Jepang." Ucap Changmin pada Yuta. Yuta menghentikan makannya dan beralih ke Appa-nya.

"AKu tidak mau Appa, aku ingin sekolah disini saja. lagipula aku kan sudah ke Jepang saat SMP kemarin. Kenapa bukan Jae hyung saja, dia kan belum pernah merasakan sekolah di luar negeri."

"Aku sudah mendapat beasiswa di Universitas Seoul sampai S3 nanti, jadi untuk apa ke luar negeri." Ucap Jaehyun.

"Aku juga mendapat beasiswa di jurusan hukum sampai S2, apa itu masih kurang Appa? Lagipula aku tidak mau jauh-jauh dari Taeyong. AKu ingin segera menikah dengannya."

"Apa? Menikah? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Changmin terkejut dengan ucapan Yuta.

"Ya, menikah diam-diam. Tidak perlu di publikasikan, cukup keluarga saja yang tahu. Aku tidak mau kehilangan Taeyong lagi, jadi kalau ada ikatan pernikahan dia kan tidak akan macam-macam."

"Tapi kalau dia akan debut jadi artis, dia kan tidak boleh menikah dulu."

"Ya memang tidak boleh Appa, kan aku bilang, pernikahanku dengan Taeyong diam-diam, hanya sebagai pengikat saja."

"Kau masih terlalu muda untuk menikah Yuta, Appa sudah memilihkan universitas terbaik di Jepang, untuk menempuh pendidikan hukum-mu."

"AKu tidak mau pergi, aku tidak mau meninggalkan Taeyong. Disini Universitasnya juga tidak kalah dengan Jepang. AKu tidak mau pergi Appa. Oh ya nanti aku mau kerumah Yixing Imo, aku kangen Anson dan ZHuyi." Yuta melanjutkan makannya sedang Changmin, ia hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia tak bisa begitu saja melepaskan begitu saja rencana yang sudah ia persiapkan sejak lama. sepertinya Changmin harus segera bertindak.

.

.

Taeyong baru saja keluar dari gedung agensi-nya setelah selesai latihan. "OMO! Changmin Samchon kau mengagetkanku." Taeyong terkejut setelah melihat CHangmin yang menunggunya di depan gedung

"Kau sudah selesai? Apa kau ada acara lagi?"

"Tidak ada Samchon, memang ada apa?"

"Ikut Samchon sebentar ya, Samchon ingin bicara padamu."

"Oh, nde-nde." Taeyong mengikuti Changmin. Mereka pun berhenti di sebuah restaurant. "Kau ingin makan apa?"

"Aku minum saja Samchon tadi aku sudah makan."

"Baiklah." Changmin memanggil waiter dan memesan makanan. Setelah waiter pergi Taeyong memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Changmin, "Maaf Samchon tapi sebenarnya ada apa ya Samchon mengajakku kemari?"

"Langsung saja, tidak usah berbelit-belit. Ini mengenai Yuta." Taeyong terkejut, "M-Maksud Samchon?" Tanya Taeyong mencoba memperjelas maksud Changmin.

.

.

Yuta membaca sms dari Taeyong, '_Ayo kita liburan. Aku jemput jam 9.00. siapkan baju hangat karena kita akan ke gunung.' _Yuta terlonjak girang, ia pun segera menyiapkan baju yang akan dia bawa unyuk liburan bersama Taeyong.

Pukul 9.00, Yuta menunggu di depan pintu rumah dan tak lama kemudian Taeyong menjemputnya. Keduanya berada di dalam mobil, Yuta menyentuh bahu Taeyong, "Tumben kau mengajakku liburan, apa kepalamu terbentur batu hingga kau meluangkan waktumu untukku?"

"Sekarang kan sudah libur jadi apa salah kalau aku membawa kekasih tercintaku untuk liburan?"

"Ani,aku senang sekali. Beberapa hari ini kita jarang bertemu. Aku merindukanmu." Yuta menggelayut mesra dilengan Taeyong yang sedang menyetir.

"Maaf, aku agak sibuk dengan pra-debut-ku." Yuta mengambil handphone nya dan selfie dengan Taeyong yang sedang menyetir.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Gunung Hallasan,aku sudah menyewa vila disana untuk liburan kita."

"Memang kita liburan berapa hari?"

"3 hari."

"Hanya 3 hari?" Tanya Yuta sedikit kecewa.

"3 hari tapi aku jamin liburan kali ini tidak akan terlupakan." Jawab Taeyong sambil mengemudi dan tersenyum.

"Baik, tapi janji ya liburan kali ini harus mengesankan dan berkualitas."

"Siap Tuan Putri." Taeyong memberi hormat pada Yuta dan terus mengemudi.

.

.

2 Jam kemudian mereka sampai di Gunung Hallasan. Taeyong memarkirkan mobilnya di basement. Yuta ternyata tertidur, Taeyong yang melihat hal itu jadi tak tega untuk membangunkannya. Taeyong menatap wajah Yuta yang terlihat cantik saat tidur. Ia mendekatkan dirinya ke Yuta dan menciumnya. CUP! Taeyong melumat bibir Yuta dengan lembut, 'Nh..' Yuta melenguh nikmat, ia terbangun dan melihat Taeyong menciumnya. Yuta membalas ciuman Taeyong, ia mengalungkan lengannya dileher Taeyong. Mereka semakin memperdalam ciumannya dan posisi Taeyong pun sudah berpindah menindih Yuta. "Ngghh..mmcckk.."

Beberapa saat kemudian, Taeyong melepas ciumannya. Ia mengusap bekas saliva yang menempel di bibir Yuta. "Kita masuk sekarang." Yuta mengangguk malu.

CKLEK! Taeyong membuka pintu vilanya. Vila yang dia sewa tidak terlalu besar tapi tidak terlalu kecil juga. "Whoaa… bagus sekali tempatnya." Puji Yuta. vila yang di sewa Taeyong langsung menghadap danau dan gunung. Yuta terlonjak kegirangan saat melihat danau dari jendela kamarnya. "Kau suka?"

"Sangat suka, kekasihku memang daebakkk!" Yuta mengacungkan kedua jempolnya kearah Taeyong. Taeyong tersenyum, ia menata kopernya sendiri dan membiarkan Yuta menikmati pemandangan gunung Hallasan sendirian.

.

.

"Taeyong gunungnya.." DEG! Jantung Yuta berdetak saat tiba-tiba Taeyong memeluknya dari belakang. "A-a-pa yang kau lakukan?"

"Memeluk kekasihku, apa tidak boleh?" Yuta tak menjawab, ia benar-benar gugup saat ini, ia merasa seperti pengantin baru yang sedang honeymoon. Berdua dengan Taeyong di vila dan menikmati pemandangan alam, benar-benar hal yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Taeyong membalik tubuh Yuta dan membuat mereka saling berhadapan. Wajah Yuta memerah karena gugup, Taeyong mencium bibir Yuta dengan lembut, lama-kelamaan ciuman mereka berubah intens. Taeyong mendorong Yuta hingga membentur tembok dan terus menciumnya. Taeyong mulai membuka kemejanya sambil terus mencium Yuta, setelah dia halfnaked, Taeyong kemudian membuka kemeja Yuta dan mereka sama-sama halfnaked.

Taeyong mendorong Yuta ke kamar dan menjatuhkannya ke bed. "Taeyong.." desah Yuta. Yuta merasa terhipnotis dengan tatapan Taeyong. Tangan mereka bertautan. Taeyong kembali mencium Yuta.

Keadaan mereka sekarang sudah full naked,Taeyong menjamah tubuh Yuta dari atas hingga bawah. Yuta hanya bisa pasrah menerima sentuhan Taeyong. "Ah.." Yuta mendesah saat Taeyong menghisap nipple-nya yang sudah tegang. "T-Taeyong, j-jangan.. geli.. ah.." Taeyong tak menghiraukan permintaan Yuta, ia terus mencumbunya sampai akhirnya Yuta mencapai puncaknya dan lemas.

'kenapa Taeyong tak bicara sejak tadi, kenapa dengan dia?' bathin Yuta. Taeyong membalik tubuh Yuta dan membuatnya menungging. "T-taeyong a-apa kita akan melakukannya tanpa pemanasan? A-aku belum siapp.." Yuta menengok ke belakang dan Taeyong sudah memposisikan miliknya di depan hole Yuta."T-Taeyong.. j-jangan..aku belum si..HYAAAA… Sakit.. Arrgghhh…" Yuta menjerit kesakitan, airmatanya mengalir, ia merasakan holenya seperti dibelah dua, belum pernah Taeyong melakukan ini sebelumnya, apa yang terjadi pada Taeyong. ia merasa Taeyong seperti kerasukan setan.

"Taeyong cukuphh sakitthh.. aakhhh.." lama-kelamaan jeritan kesakitan itu berubah menjadi desahan nikmat. Yuta meminta Taeyong memasukkannya lebih dalam dan akhirnya mereka mencapai puncaknya besama-sama. SPLURT! Taeyong mengeluarkan miliknya dalam hole Yuta dan Yuta menumpahkan miliknya hingga mengenai perut, dada mereka berdua.

"hah-hah-hah.." Yuta terengah-engah begitu juga dengan menghabiskan sisa-sia sarinya ke dalam hole Yuta dan membuat Yuta sedikit berjengit. "Ah..ah.."

Taeyong menjatuhkan dirinya di sebelah Yuta. mereka kemudian berhadap-hadapan. "Taeyong kenapa kau tidak bicara sejak tadi?apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Taeyong menggeleng, ia menyentuh pipi Yuta dan mengusapnya pelan. "Percayalah, bahwa aku akan selalu mencintaimu apapun yang terjadi."

"Ne..aku percaya." Taeyong merengkuh Yuta dalam pelukannya. Airmatanya mengalir tiba-tiba tapi kemudian ia menghapusnya dengan segera.

.

.

Liburan pun dimulai, mereka menjelajahi gunung Hallasan dan berselfie ria. Malam harinya mereka mengadakan acara barbeque meskipun hanya berdua tapi terlihat sangat seru. Sebelum tidur mereka juga melakukan aktifitas panas lagi. Benar-benar seperti pasangan yang sedang bulan madu.

Pagi harinya mereka pergi ke pemandian air panas dan berendam melepas lelah setelah semalam melakukan aktifitas panas beberapa ronde. Tubuh Yuta penuh dengan bercak kemerahan, jadi ia berendam hingga sebatas leher agar tidak dilihat orang. Taeyong menatapnya lucu. "Kenapa kau berendam sampai sedalam itu?"

"Kau tidak lihat, badanku penuh lukisanmu. Aku tidak mau ada yang melihat."

"Mau aku tambah lagi?"

"Andweee.. kau mesum sekali hari ini, belum puas kemarin mengerjaiku saat siang dan malam?"

"Ya siapa tahu kau ingin lagi."

"Dalam mimpimu." Yuta mencebil pada Taeyong.

"Setelah ini kita hiking. Aku sudah menyiapkan semua."

"Hiking? baiklah, aku juga sudah lama tidak hiking." Taeyong mencuri pandang pada Yuta. Yuta benar-benar sangat manis menurut Taeyong. 'I'll gonna miss u.' Bathin Taeyong

Setelah mereka mandi air panas, mereka bersiap dan pergi hiking. Yuta terlihat begitu bersemangat. Taeyong tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Yuta yang seperti anak-anak.

"Hati-hati nanti jatuh." Taeyong memperingatkan Yuta untuk berhati-hati karena jalan di gunung cukup licin.

"Siap bos." Yuta memberi hormat pada Taeyong dan meneruskan perjalanannya. Tengah hari cuaca berubah mendung dan tiba-tiba hujan.

"Ya, kok hujan. Taeyong hujan." Adu Yuta.

"Ayo kita berteduh, tadi aku melihat gua disini." Taeyong menggenggam Yuta dan mengajaknya berteduh di tempat seperti gua.

"Dingin.." Yuta menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya untuk menghangatkan badan.

"Dingin?" Taeyong mengambl alih tangan Yuta dan meniup-niupnya agar hangat. "Taeyong aku tidak apa-apa."

"Aku tidak mau kau kedinginan." Taeyong merengkuh Yuta dalam pelukannya. "Bagaimana, apa masih dingin?" Yuta menggeleng, "Ani, sangat hangat. Hangat sekali." Yuta semakin melesakkan kepalanya di dada Taeyong. "Jangan meninggalkanku Taeyong. aku tidak ingin kau pergi dariku." Taeyong tak menjawab, hanya berdeham. Taeyong menegakkan kepala Yuta hingga mereka bertatapan. Taeyong mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium Yuta. ciuman yang panas dan memabukkan.

.

.

Changmin berdiri di dekat jendela kantornya, ia melihat hujan yang turun deras mengguyur kota Seoul sambil memegang wine, ia meneguknya sedikit demi sedikit.

**"Beri aku waktu. 3 hari, beri aku waktu 3 hari setelah itu semua akan berakhir."**

Changmin menghela nafas, ia mengambil handphonenya dan menelpon seseorang. "Halo Mr. Yanagi, ya aku ingin membicarakan tentang putraku yang sebentar lagi masuk Universitas anda.."

.

.

Taeyong menatap Yuta yang tertidur pulas, waktu beranjak sore dan hujan juga telah berhenti. Ia tak tega membangunkan Yuta jadi ia memutuskan untuk menggendong Yuta kembali ke vila. Meskipun agak kesusahan tapi ia berhasil kembali ke vila.

Taeyong menidurkan Yuta di bed dan mengganti bajunya yang basah dengan piyama setelah itu memesan makanan untuk makan malam

Taeyong mengambil handphonenya dan mengirim pesan. Ia menghela nafas stelah mengirim pesan itu. Matanya berkaca-kaca tapi ia tak bisa menangis, tidak boleh, ia tidak boleh menangis. Ia tersenyum dan menghampiri Yuta yang masih tertidur. Ia merebahkan dirinya di samping Yuta dan memeluknya. Ia menangis dalam diam, 'Aku akan merindukan saat-saat seperti ini bersamamu Yuta.' gumamnya.

.

.

Taeyong dan Yuta jalan berdua menikmati pemandangan danau. Yuta mulai menceritakan rencananya setelah ia masuk universitas nanti. Ia akan ikut kegiatan mahasiwa, mencalonkan diri sebagai ketua senat, belajar dan magang menjadi pembela umum Negara dan waktu berjalan sangat cepat. "Banyak hal yang tadinya tak terpikirkan olehku akhirnya muncul begitu saja."

"Kau pasti akan menjadi ketua Senat dan pembela umum yang hebat. Kau adalah namja yang luar biasa Yuta."

Yuta tersenyum, "Wuah... aku pasti namja yang paling bahagia karena apa, karena Jung Taeyong the Ice Prince menyukaiku. Namja yang aku pertaruhkan semua harapan dan cintaku, namja yang sangat kusukai hingga dadaku seperti ingin pecah. Jung Taeyong, bagiku kau adalah orang seperti itu."

Taeyong hanya terdiam mendengar kata-kata tak dapat menyembunyikan nada bahagia saat ia mengungkap -kan keinginannya pada Taeyong.

"Karena namja bernama Jung Taeyong, bangun-bernafas-dan mencintai, menjadi sesuatu yang aku sukai untuk pertama kalinya. Jadi harapanku adalah dapat melihatmu setiap hari, mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' setiap hari, mendengar kau mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu setiap hari', bermimpi sebuah mimpi yang sama, melahirkan anak dan membesarkannya. Bersama-sama menjadi tua. Aku ingin menjadi bagian keluargamu Taeyong. Keluarga yang hangat dan tentram,"

Yuta meraih tangan Taeyong dan membujuknya, "Ayolah, kita menikah. Ya? Aku akan mempersiapkan pernikahan kita. Aku juga akan memilih gaun pengantinnya, dan aku juga akan mencari gedung pernikahan kita. Bulan madu, nanti kita bulan madu kemana?"

"Yuta.." panggilan Taeyong menghentikan Yuta.

"Ne, ada apa?" tanya Yuta dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ayo kita putus!"

"A-A-Apa?" Yuta terkejut mengetahui ajakan putus dari Taeyong.

"Ayo kita putus. Kita akhiri hubungan kita." Yuta melepas tangan Taeyong dan menatap Taeyong tatapan dengan bingung.

"A-apa maksudmu? Putus? K-kau bercanda kan? K-kenapa kita putus bukankah kita baik-baik saja. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku lagi."

"Bohong? Bohong kenapa? bohong apanya?" Tanya Yuta tak percaya. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Aku sudah bosan padamu. Kau sudah tidak berguna lagi untukku. Tubuhmu sudah tidak senikmat dulu, mungkin karena kau sering aku pakai jadi secara tidak langsung tubuhmu sudah rusak. Aku tidak yakin kalau ada namja yang mau menerima namja bekas pakai seperti itu."

"MWO! A-apa k-kau bilang?"

"Tapi terima kasih, setidaknya aku sempat menikmati tubuhmu. Kau tahu, tubuh Yeonhwa jauh lebih indah dari tubuhmu."

"Yeonhwa? K-kau bersama Yeonhwa? K-kau?"

"Aku menjalin hubungan dengannya di belakangmu. Kau tahu dia lebih bisa memuaskanku daripada dirimu."

"Bohong! Kau bohong! Aku tidak percaya. Bohong!" Yuta mulai berteriak.

"Kau tidak percaya?" Taeyong mengambil handphonenya dan mengirim sesuatu pada Yuta. TING! Ponsel Yuta berbunyi, ada pesan masuk. "Lihat saja buktinya?" Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Yuta buru-buru mengambil ponselnya dan membukanya. Mata Yuta terbelalak. Ia melihat foto yang baru saja dikirim untuknya. "A-apa ini? Foto apa ini?" dengan gemetar Yuta menunjukkan foto yang ia terima pada Taeyong.

"Kau sudah melihatnya kan?"

"K-kau pernah tidur dengan Yeonhwa?" Taeyong menggerakkan alisnya. "MWO!"

"Sudah kubilang kan, kami berhubungan sudah lama. bahkan kami pernah kesini dan menghabiskan malam bersama."

"Bohong, kau bohong. Kau bohong.. aarrgghh.." Yuta menjerit sambil menerjang Taeyong dan memukulinya. "Bohong kau bohong!"

"Yuta hentikan!" Tiba-tiba Yeonhwa datang melerai dan mendorong Yuta hingga Yuta jatuh terjungkal. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada kekasihku. Kau ingin melukainya? Jangan harap aku akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi." Tangan Yeonhwa menggelayut mesra di lengan Taeyong. Yuta menatap Tae-Yeon dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kalian berdua menjijikkan."

"Kau juga, siapa yang menggoda Taeyong untuk menyentuhmu, kau dulu kan? Ah aku lupa" Kemudian beralih ke Taeyong, "Taeyong aku punya kabar yang mungkin akan mengejutkanmu."

"Apa baby?"

"Aku hamil dan usia kandungannya 3 bulan." JDER! Bagai disambar petir di siang hari, Yuta terbelalak mendengar pengakuan Yeonhwa.

"Benarkah? that's a great news baby." Taeyong mengacak rambut Yeonhwa.

"A-apa Yeonhwa hamil? tidak mungkin-tidak mungkin."

"Kenapa Yu? Ada yang salah? Kalau sepasang kekasih bercinta tentu salah satunya bisa hamil kan?" Tanya Yeonhwa dengan nada santai

"Kau brengs**, lalu apa arti hubungan kita selama ini? Kau menjanjikan banyak hal padaku dan semua itu bullshit, kau juga sudah meniduriku berkali-kali, lalu apa arti hubungan kita?"

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang, aku bosan padamu. Tubuhmu terlalu sering aku pakai, sudah tidak nikmat lagi seperti saat pertama aku menyentuhmu. Mungkin hanya aku namja yang mau menerima namja bekas pakai sepertimu."

"Kurang ajar!" PLAK! Yuta berdiri dan menampar Taeyong.

"OMO!Baby, kau baik-baik saja? Yuta! jangan macam-macam pada kekasihku." Yeonhwa terlihat khawatir pada Taeyong. ia mengusap pipi Taeyong yang baru saja ditampar Yuta.

"Aku muak melihat kalian, aku muak melihatmu Jung Taeyong, kau tak lebih dari penjahat kelam**, kau breng**. Aarrgghh.. Aku membencimu Taeyong, aku benci padamu. Aargghh…" Yuta mengeluarkan kemarahannya pada Taeyong, nafasnya tersengal-sengal, matanya memerah karena menangis.

"Oh ok, terserah apapun katamu. Baby ayo kita pergi, aku ingin mengajakmu ke villa dan.." Taeyong memberi jeda, "Aku ingin ya kau tahu maksudku." Ucap Taeyong dengan nada genit.

"Dasar mesum." Yeonhwa memukul dada Taeyong. "Ayo kita pergi, aku juga sudah tidak sabar lagi." Ajak Yeonhwa. Yuta mencengkram dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit.

"Arrrgghhh!" Yuta berlari meninggalkan pasangan itu.

"Bye Yuta.." Yeonhwa melambai pada Yuta, Yeonhwa dan Taeyong terkekeh melihat kepergian Yuta.

Yuta sempat menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat pemandangan yang membuatnya semakin sesak, Taeyong terlihat berciuman dengan Yeonhwa. Yuta tak tahan lagi, ia akhirnya pergi dan tak ingin kembali lagi ke tempat itu.

Saat ia berbelok di taman, langkahnya terhenti lagi setelah melihat Johnny berdiri tak jauh darinya. Johnny melihat Yuta dengan tatapan kesedihan. Johnny mengulurkan tangannya pada Yuta. Yuta menahan isakannya, ia meyambut uluran tangan Johnny.

**SECOND CHANCE**

Yuta berlari masuk ke rumahnya. Ia tak menghiraukan keluarganya yang sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga. BRAKK! Yuta masuk ke kamarnya, ia berteriak dan melempar barang-barang hingga kamarnya seperti kapal pecah.

"Yuta!" Jaehyun masuk ke kamar Yuta diikuti Kyuhyun, Changmin dan Jaejoong.

"Ada apa ini? Yuta kau kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun panic. Ia melihat Yuta duduk meringkuk di pojokan sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya. Jaehyun menghampirinya dan menghentikannya. "Yuta cukup, cukup!"

"Aarrgghh!" Yuta menjerit, Jaehyun berhasil memeluknya dan menenangkannya. "Jahat, Taeyong jahat. Dia selingkuh, dia selingkuh dariku. Apa salahku padanya?" Yuta menangis di pelukan Jaehyun. "Apa kurangku padanya,dimana letak kekuranganku? Aku memberikan apapun untuknya, kenapa dia seperti ini padaku? Aarrrgghh…!"

"Tenang Yuta, tenanglah, aku disini. Tenang ya." Jaehyun memeluknya semakin erat. Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong menatap Yuta dengan tatapan miris dan sedih sedangkan Changmin, ia hanya bisa menghela nafas.

.

.

Saat makan malam, Jaehyun membimbing Yuta ke meja makan. Wajahnya terlihat lemas dan pucat, dan juga tak banyak bicara.

"Kau ingin makan apa?" Jaehyun bertanya pada Yuta. Yuta menggeleng. "kau harus makan, aku tidak mau kau sakit."

"Iya sayang, kau harus makan."bujuk Kyuhyun.

"Appa, aku ingin pergi ke Jepang." Ucap Yuta tiba-tiba. Mereka semua terkejut dengan permintaan Yuta kecuali Changmin.

"K-kau ingin pergi ke Jepang? K-kau jadi sekolah disana?" Tanya Jaehyun.

"AKu ingin pergi dari sini. Aku ingin pergi." jawabnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Nde… Appa akan siapkan semuanya." Ucap Changmin tenang. Jaehyun melirik Appa-nya, ia melihat ada yang lain dari Appa-nya namun ia tak dapat menemukan jawabannya. Sepertinya ia harus bertemu dengan Taeyong besok.

.

Seorang namja menyusuri jalanan taman dekat danau dengan langkah lunglai. Ia duduk di bangku taman menangis seorang diri menumpahkan segala kesedihannya. Isak tangisnya membuat dadanya terasa sesak setelah melakukan perbuatan yang melukai orang yang dia sayangi.

**SECOND CHANCE**

Taeyong berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolahnya. Ia mencoba mengenang masa-masa indah di sekolahnya yang sebentar lagi akan ia tinggalkan.

"Taeyong.." panggil Jaehyun. Taeyong memutar tubuhnya dan melihat Jaehyun berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hyung.." balasnya lemah.

"Jelaskan padaku, apa yang terjadi denganmu dan Yuta? kenapa kalian putus? Kau selingkuh? Kau meninggalkan adikku demi orang lain?" Tanya Jaehyun membabi buta.

"Hyung, kau percaya padaku?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau percaya padaku? Kau mengenalku kan? Kau tahu aku kan?" Jaehyun menatap Taeyong cukup melihat mata Taeyong, mata itu tidak menunjukkan kalau Taeyong melakukan hal seperti yang Yuta ceritakan padanya.

"Apa yang terjadi? ceritakan padaku? Apa yang terjadi pada kalian? aku percaya padamu Taeyong, hanya saja aku tidak tahu alasanmu melakukan ini pada Yuta."

"Asal kau percaya padaku, itu sudah cukup. Apapun yang aku lakukan, itu demi kebaikan Yuta." Taeyong menepuk pundak Jaehyun dan kemudian pergi meninggalkannya. "Dia akan ke Jepang besok. Penerbangan pertama." Taeyong menghentikan langkahnya sejenak kemudian ia melanjutkan perjalanannya.

.

.

CKLEK! "Aku pulang." Taeyong menaruh sepatunya di rak sepatu dan masuk ke dalam rumah. "Umma, Appa aku pulang." Taeyong mencari Umma dan Appa-nya.

"Kami disini." Jawab Kris di ruang keluarga. Kris duduk bersama Yixing, suasana di rumahnya begitu serius. "Ada apa kalian berkumpul disini?"

"Taeyong, apa yang terjadi? jelaskan pada kami apa yang terjadi? kau putus dengan Yuta? kau selingkuh dengan siapa? Apa kurang nya Yuta sampai-sampai kau selingkuh darinya." Tanya Yixing bertubi-tubi pada Taeyong.

"Tadi Halmeoni menelpon kami dan marah-marah karena kau menyakiti Yuta, mereka kecewa padamu. Apa yang terjadi katakan pada kami." Kris bertanya balik pada Taeyong. Taeyong lalu berlutut di hadapan mereka berdua.

"Umma, Appa. Kalian percaya padaku? Kumohon apapun yang terjadi percayalah padaku." Taeyong menuduk, ia menangis.

"Baby kau kenapa?kenapa menangis?" Yixing menghampiri Taeyong dan memeluknya. "Percayalah padaku. Aku anak kalian. kalian lebih tahu aku daripada siapapun. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan alasannya, tidak hari ini. Kumohon percaya padaku."

"Ne, kami percaya padamu, kami percaya sayang." Yixing mengeratkan pelukannya pada Taeyong.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku." Taeyong memohon maaf pada Yixing dan Kris. Yixing ikut menangis melihat keadaan Taeyong, ia yakin kalau anaknya tidak mungkin melakukan perbuatan itu, hanya saja ia belum tahu alasannya.

**SECOND CHANCE**

Keluarga Jung mengantar Yuta ke bandara. Kyuhyun berpesan agar Yuta jangan sampai tidak makan dan jangan sakit.

"Tidak usah khawatir Umma dan jangan terlalu sering menelepon." Ucap Yuta dengan menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku Umma-mu tentu saja Umma akan sering menelponmu." Kyuhyun kesal dengan candaan Yuta.

"Aku berjanji akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk membuat kalian bahagia." Yuta memeluk mereka satu persatu, dari Jaejoong, Yunho, Changmin, Kyuhyun dan juga Jaehyun. Mereka semua berpesan agar Yuta menjaga diri.

Yuta tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada mereka sebelum check in. Kyuhyun menitikan air mata tapi ia berusaha tak terlihat sedih.

Di sisi lain, Taeyong mengawasi kepergian Yuta dari balik tembok. ia berdiri di sana sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Taeyong menatap kepergian Yuta dengan tatapan sedih. "Yuta!" ia tak sanggup lagi menahan kesedihannya, Air matanya semakin deras berlinang. Taeyong kemudian keluar dari bandara dengan penuh kesedihan.

.

.

Di dalam pesawat, Yuta menyadarkan kepalanya di jendela, tatapan matanya kosong. Tiba-tiba seorang duduk disampingnya namun ia tak bergeming. "Kau akan pergi sendirian tanpaku?"Yuta melirik kesamping dan melihat Johnny duduk disebelahnya. "Johnny? kau?"

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. kau harus membunuhku dulu baru kau bisa pergi." Yuta tersenyum tipis dan tak lama kemudian pesawat berangkat.

.

.

Taeyong berada di atap gedung. Ia menatap langit melihat pesawat yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dari pandangannya. Taeyong sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk melepaskan Yuta, namja yang pernah ia cintai.

**TBC**

**Butuh review buat perbaikan. Jangan bash author ya, author juga kerja keras lo buat cerita kalo ceritanya makin gaje alias gak jelas... **

**Mungkin 1 chpater lagi tamat. terima kasih untuk selalu menunggu update'an cerita kalo banyak typo bertebaran. **

**buat para pembaca setia ff ku terima kasih banyak  
><strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Title [ **Second Chance** ]**

**Author [ Takii_yuuki]**

**Genre [ angst, drama, hurt/comfort, yaoi,family, friendship, romance]**

**Main cast : **

**Zhang Yixing/Lay,Wu Yifan/Kris**

**New Cast : SMRookies - Taeyong, Yuta, Jaehyun, Johnny, Hansol, Mark  
><strong>

**Yun-Jae**

**Chang-Kyu**

**Rating : M**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent, saya hanya pinjam nama.**

** bb saya, siapa tau ingin berteman dengan saya : 5189737F**

**Warning : cerita ini mengandung unsur boys x boys, don't like don't read, typo bertebaran. **

**Mohon maaf. #deepbow kalau tidak suka silahkan di[x] ya, jangan bash author ya, saling menghargai. **

**author menulis juga gak mudah. terima kasih pengertiannya. **

**Mohon sekali lagi dibaca warningnya, ini crack couple, KRIS - LAY, jadi yang tidak suka couple ini, mending gak usah dibaca daripada nanti kecewa dan menghina author.  
><strong>

**MAAF KALAU ALURNYA TERLALU CEPAT, LONCAT-LONCAT, MEMBOSANKAN, SEMAKIN GAK JELAS, KEPANJANGAN, MOHON MAAF SEKALI LAGI.  
><strong>

** KARENA CERITANYA PANJANG SEKALI JADI ENDING-NYA AKU BUAT 2 PART. **

**ENDING - PART 1**

**Happy reading !**

Taeyong memulai debutnya bersama Hansol sebagai duo. Baru beberapa bulan debut mereka sudah mendapat perhatian luar biasa dari para penggemar.

Hari ini mereka (read:Taeyong-Hansol) menggelar konser di Jamsil stadium. Sebelum konser Taeyong memandangi gelang yang melekat di tangannya, gelang pemberian Yuta. ia tak membuangnya tapi menyimpannya dan disembunyikan.**"Gelang ini adalah tanda, Taeyong milik Yuta. janji kau tidak akan meninggalkanku. Harus menjagaku dan selalu bersamaku, janji?" **Taeyong memandang gelang itu dengan tatapan sedih. Ia melanggar janjinya untuk menjaga Yuta. tak terasa airmata sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya, Taeyong mendongak mencegah airmata itu jauh.

"Taeyong, waktunya tampil." Panggil salah satu staff, Taeyong segera mengusap airmatanya dan kemudian bersiap di panggung bersama Hansol.

**SECOND CHANCE**

Kris menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas meja. Ia mengantuk setelah semalaman tidak tidur karena menjaga Zhuyi yang tidak mau tidur. Akhirnya setelah semalam terjaga Zhuyi pun tertidur.

"Ugh Kenapa baby Zhuyi tidak mau tidur juga. Dia membuatku gila. Yixing dan baby Anson belum pulang dari rumah Eunhyuk Umma, Taeyong tour di Busan, dan disini aku menjaga baby Zhuyi." Baru saja Kris akan memejamkan mata, "Uwaaahhh..uwaaahhh.." baby Zhuyi menangis.

"Ughh.." Kris menghampiri Zhuyi. "C'mon be a good boy baby Zhuyi,"

"Uwaahhhh …"

"Appa ngantuk, jam berapa ini? Ssstt jangan menangis ya, iya Appa bangun."

'Sob-sob' Zhuyi terisak dengan ingus yang keluar dari hidungnya. Kris mengambil tissue dan mengelapnya. "Ada apa baby Zhuyi? Kenapa anak Appa menangis?" Zhuyi menunjukkan boneka kelincinya yang telinganya robek.

"Huh? Oh Appa lihat, Bubu (boneka kelinci Zhuyi) rusak jadi baby Zhuyi menangis. Baby, Bubu Rusak karena Zhuyi memainkannya terlalu keras."

'Sob-sob' "Tunggu sebentar ya, Appa jahit dulu. Tapi janji baby Zhuyi tidak boleh memainkannya terlalu keras, nanti Bubu rusak lagi." Seperti mengerti maksud perkataan Appa-ya Zhuyi mengangguk lucu sambil menyodorkan bonekanya pada Kris. Kris mengambil boneka itu dan mencari jarum dan benang jahit untuk menjahit boneka itu.

"Sambil menunggu Appa menjahit, baby Zhuyi main sama boneka baby Anson dulu tapi ingat, jangan dibanting keras-keras nanti rusak, nanti kalau rusak baby Anson menangis. Arra?" Kris mengambil boneka Anson dan diberikan pada Zhuyi. Zhuyi terlihat senang dan bermain dengan boneka itu.

Kris mulai menjahit boneka Bubu milik Zhuyi, beberapa kali ia tertusuk jarum karena mengantuk tapi akhirnya dia berhasil menjahitnya.

"Nah sudah selesai. Baby Zhuyi sudah selesai." Kris menoleh dan melihat putranya sudah tertidur sambil mendekap boneka milik Anson. Kris tersenyum, ia mengambil boneka Anson dan mengganti dengan boneka milik Zhuyi sendiri. Kris menyelimuti putranya dan menciumnya dengan sayang.

"Tidur yang nyenyak baby Zhuyi. Appa sangat menyayangimu." Kris merebahkan dirinya di karpet dekat box bayi Zhuyi.

.

.

"Uwaaaahhh.." Baby Zhuyi menangis lagi. Kris mendadak terbangun, ia melihat Zhuyi berdiri sambil berpegangan di box.

"Baby.." Kris menghampiri Zhuyi. "Uwaaaahhh.." Zhuyi terus menangis. Kris mengacak rambutnya kasar, ia bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada Zhuyi. Kris mengangkat Zhuyi dari box dan tiba-tiba ia mencium bau tidak sedap. Kris mendekatkan dirinya pada Zhuyi dan "Ugghhh… baby kau? Ughh bau.." Kris membawa Zhuyi ke kamar mandi dan membuka baju juga popoknya. "Ughh benar kan, kau pup." Kris mengambil popok Zhuyi dan membuangnya. "Karena kau belum mandi, sekalian saja mandi. Tunggu sebentar baby." Kris menyiapkan air hangat dan sabun bayi sedangkan Zhuyi berlari-lari di sekitar kamar mandi, untung tidak terjatuh. Setelah selesai menyiapkan semuanya, Kris mengejar Zhuyi dan menangkapnya, "Hup, akhirnya anak Appa tertangkap, ayo mandi. Appa sudah siapkan air hangat dan bebek karet kesayanganmu."

Kris menggendong Zhuyi dan memasukkannya ke bath tub yang telah berisi air hangat. Zhuyi mengambil bebek karetnya dan asyik bermain dengan itu. Kris memandikan Zhuyi dengan telaten, kadang Zhuyi mencipratkan air ke wajah Kris dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Baby, Appa basah semua sayang." Zhuyi tak mempedulikan keluhan Kris, ia terus bermain dengan bebek karetnya.

Setelah selesai memandikan, kris membungkus tubuh Zhuyi dengan handuk tebal dan membawanya ke kamar. Ia memilih piyama lengan panjang dengan motif beruang untuk Zhuyi. Sebelum berpakaian, Kris menaburi badan Zhuyi dengan bedak dan minyak kayu putih agar hangat.

"Nah, selesai, baby Zhuyi tampan sekali. Hehehe anak siapa dulu." Kris menyisir pelan rambut tipis Zhuyi. 'Duk'

"Aww baby sakit.." Kris memegang kepalanya yang baru saja terkena lemparan bedak oleh Zhuyi. Zhuyi tertawa. "Kau senang sekali melihat Appa menderita ya!" Kris menggelitik Zhuyi, Zhuyi terkikik karena digelitik oleh Kris.

Setelah cukup bermainnya, Kris mengajak Zhuyi ke dapur untuk makan malam. Kris menyiapkan susu dan bubur bayi yang disiapkan Yixing sebelum ia pergi ke rumah Eunhyuk.

"Nah baby ini susumu dan bubur cokelat favoritmu." Kris menyodorkan susu yang dia buat pada Zhuyi, Zhuyi menyambar susu itu dan meminumnya, ia terlihat lahap, sepertinya Zhuyi memang lapar. Setelah minum susu, Kris menyuapi Zhuyi dengan telaten.

"Baby, Umma-mu kapan pulang, Appa kangen." Adu kris pada Zhuyi, Zhuyi menggetok-getokkan sendok buburnya di kursi bayi yang dia duduki. "Ppa-pa.."

"Hem, lebih baik kita tidur, sudah waktunya kau tidur."

"Mma-ma.."

"Iya Umma-mu belum pulang, nanti Appa telepon Umma. Ne.." Kris menggendong Zhuyi dan meninabobok-kannya.

"Ternyata menjaga anak itu sulit juga." Bathin Kris sambil terus menimang Zhuyi. "Yixing, cepat pulang." Tak lama kemudian Zhuyi pun tertidur. Kris mencium pipi gembil Zhuyi dan menidurkannya di box bayi.

.

.

CKLEK! Yixing membuka pintu apartemennya. Ia datang bersama Anson yang saat ini terlelap dalam dekapannya. "Kris!" panggil Yixing. Hening. Yixing pun masuk dan mencari Kris. Ia langsung mencari di kamar si kembar dania melihat Kris tertidur di dekat box bayi Zhuyi. Yixing tersenyum, sepertinya Kris benar-benar menikmati waktunya bersama Zhuyi. Yixing menidurkan Anson di box sebelahnya.

"Kris..Kris.." Yixing mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kris. "Eungh.." Kris terbangun, ia melihat Yixing tersenyum padanya.

"Sayang, kau sudah datang." Kris bangun dari tidurnya dan memeluk Yixing, "Aku merindukanmu sayang."

Yixing terkekeh,"Kris aku baru pergi 2 hari."

"Rasanya sudah seperti 2 tahun. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi." Rengek Kris.

"Ya kau jangan manja begitu, sudah lepaskan. Dimana Taeyong? kenapa dia tidak ada?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan Taeyong dan bukan menanyakanku?"

"Apalagi yang harus aku tanyakan darimu, kau kan baik-baik saja."

"Huh menyebalkan, apa kau tahu merawat Zhuyi begitu melelahkan, dia kemarin semalaman tidak tidur."

"Baru sehari sudah mengeluh, aku setiap hari merawat mereka tidak mengeluh sama sekali. Taeyong dimana?"

"Taeyong tour di Busan, mungkin besok sudah pulang."

"Ya sudah, sekarang, kita pindah ke kamar."

"Kita buat adik lagi untuk Zhuyi dan Anson ya?" Kris mengedip pada Yixing. PLOk! Yixing menggeplak kepala Kris. "Aww, sakit Xing, kenapa sih kalian hobby memukulku."

"Itu karena kau mesum. Aku capek dan ingin cepat tidur, berani menyentuhku, kau tidak akan dapat jahat selama sebulan." Ucap Yixing kemudian meninggalkan Kris, "Ya-ya Zhang Yixing, jangan begitu." Kris mengejar Yixing ke kamarnya.

**SECOND CHANCE**

Taeyong menyandarkan kepalanya di jok mobil. Setelah Tour dari Busan ia akan mendapat libur 2 hari. "Hei Taeyong, libur ini kau mau kemana?" Tanya Hansol.

"Aku ingin dirumah, bermain dengan adik-adikku. Anson dan Zhuyi."

"Mereka semakin lucu saja, besok aku mampir ya sebelum ke rumah Donghyuck."

"Kenapa kau harus minta izin, biasanya kau langsung saja masuk ke rumahku."

"Yak kau ini, aku mnta izin kau protes, aku tidak izin kau juga protes."

"Sudah ya, aku mau tidur, kalau sudah sampai rumahku tolong kau bangunkan aku."Taeyong memejamkan matanya. "Nde-nde nanti aku bangunkan." Hansol kembali bermain dengan ponselnya.

.

'Yuta..Yuta..' Taeyong menggigau dalam tidurnya. "YUTA!"Taeyong terbangun dengan keringat mengucur di dahinya. "Hei kau kenapa?" Hansol mengguncang tubuh Taeyong.

"A-aku dimana?"

"Kau masih dimobil, kita belum sampai. Sebentar lagi mungkin,kau kenapa? kenapa kau memanggil nama Yuta? Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Hansol khawatir. Taeyong menggeleng hanya saja airmatanya tiba-tiba mengalir.

"Kau merindukan Yuta? kau merindukannya? Sudah hampir satu tahun kalian berpisah tapi kau masih sering menangis karena dia. kalau kau mencintainya kenapa kau melepasnya?" Taeyong tak menjawab, ia membekap mulutnya dengan tangannya. "Aku sahabatmu dan aku tahu kalau kau begitu sakit saat ini. Tapi kau tidak bisa begini terus Taeyong, aku tidak suka kau berpura-pura kuat padahal hatimu sakit."

"Aku mencintainya Hansol, aku sangat mencintainya."

.

.

**At Japan**

Johnny tengah konsentrasi belajar untuk menghadapi ujian tangah semesternya. Tiba-tiba konsentrasi hilang saat ada telepon masuk. Johnny melihat ID Callernya dan ternyata Yuta yang menelponnya.

"Yeoboseyo Yuta, ada apa? Kenapa kau menelepon malam-malam begini? Apa yang terjadi?" Johnny melihat jam tangannya, jam 11 malam rupanya.

"Hatiku sakit, dadaku sesak, aku tidak bisa bernafas saat ini. Tolong aku." Mohon Yuta sambil menangis. Johnny mendadak panic mendengar keluhan Yuta.

"Kau dimana? Apa kau dirumah sekarang?"

"Tolong aku Johnny, aku tidak kuat lagi, aku sakit."

"Tunggu aku, tunggu, jangan kemana-mana." Johnny mematikan ponselnya dan kemudian pergi menemui Yuta.

Yuta melepaskan pegangannya pada ponselnya, ia menangis tergugu. Ia pun menjatuhkan dirinya dilantai dan meringkuk. Memegang dadanya yang sakit sambil terus menangis.

Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar bel dari luar. Yuta tak bangun untuk membuka pintu, ia masih dalam posisinya berbaring meringkuk dan menangis.

Karena tak mendapat jawaban juga Johnny membuka pintu rumah Yuta sendiri, beruntung ia masih mengingat kode rumah Yuta.

CKLEK! Johnny membuka pintu dan berlari masuk kedalam, ia tak menghiraukan pakaiannya yang basah karena hujan. Johnny terkejut menemukan Yuta yang terbaring meringkuk sambil menangis dilantai. Johnny langsung menghampirinya,"Yuta, Yuta kau kenapa? hei Yuta." Johnny merengkuh tubuh Yuta dalam pelukannya. Yuta tak menjawab, ia terus menangis. Yuta mencengkram kemeja Johnny yang basah dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Johnny.

"Aku disini, tenanglah. Begitu kau bilang kau sakit aku langsung kemari. Aku khawatir padamu."

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku."

"Jangan pernah melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini lagi aku tidak mau kau sakit."

"Maafkan aku."

"Sudahlah, sekarang kau istirahatlah,aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu dan aku akan ganti baju." Johnny membantu Yuta berdiri dan membawanya ke kamar. Yuta merebahkan diri di bed-nya dengan tatapan kosong. Setelah Johnny mengganti bajunya ia menunggui Yuta yang ternyata telah tertidur, Johnny menggenggam tangan Yuta dan menatapnya sedih.

.

Yuta bermimpi buruk. Mimpi ketika Taeyong memutuskannya dan mencium Yeonhwa di depan matanya. Yuta terperanjat membuka matanya. Johnny yang ada disana senang melihat Yuta sudah sadar. Yuta terkejut melihat Johnny.

"Johnny.."

"Kau kenapa? kenapa kau menanggung penderitaanmu sendiri, aku disini bagilah penderitaanmu denganku. Sudah satu tahun tapi kenapa kau tetap seperti ini, kau harus berubah Yuta, kau harus bangkit"

"Seharusnya kau membiarkanku mati!" ucap Yuta lirih.

"Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu karena mulai sekarang aku tak akan membiarkan kau sendirian. Aku akan menjagamu Yuta. aku janji."

Johnny meminta Yuta mendengarkan perkataannya, "Hidupmu yang buruk, aku akan membersihknnya. Aku akan menghapus semua kenangan buruk dan menyakitkan. Aku akan tetap bersamamu untuk membuat kenangan baru yang membahagiakan. Kau akan bahagia, kau akan tersenyum. Jadi kumohon tetaplah di sisiku. Untuk menjagamu aku akan menjadi lebih kuat. Jadi kumohon, jangan pernah menghilang." Johnny menitikan air mata. Mendengar ini air mata Yuta mengalir deras. Ia memeluk Johnny erat.

**SECOND CHANCE**

Taeyong memasuki rumahnya, keadaannya cukup sepi karena itu masih subuh, Yixing dan Kris pasti masih tidur begitu juga dengan Anson dan Zhuyi.

Taeyong tidak masuk ke kamarnya melainkan kamar adik-adiknya, ia sangat merindukan Anson dan Zhuyi. Taeyong duduk di dekat box bayi Anson. "Hyung merindukanmu Anson." Kemudian beralih ke Zhuyi, "Hyung merindukanmu Zhuyi. Kalian lah yang membuat Hyung hidup kembali, kalian lah yang memberi semangat untuk Hyung." Mata Taeyong berkaca-kaca.

"Ungg..ungg.." Taeyong menoleh dan melihat Anson terbangun. Anson mengusap mata kecilnya, "Ungg.." tangannya terulur minta di gendong."

"Ah baby Anson sudah bangun." Taeyong menghampiri Anson dan mengambilnya dari box bayi. Ia mendudukannya Anson di pangkuannya. Dengan keadaan yang masih mengantuk Anson terlihat nyaman di dekapan Taeyong. "Apa hyung membangunkanmu? Maaf ya, Hyung sangat merindukan kalian." Taeyong mencium gemas pipi Anson. Anson terkekeh pelan.

"Uwaaaahhh." Zhuyi menangis, Taeyong berbalik dan melihat Zhuyi meronta-ronta. "Zhuyi bangun juga, Anson tunggu sebentar, Hyung ambil Zhuyi dulu." Taeyong menghampiri Zhuyi dan mengangkatnya dari box.

"Baby Zhuyi, hyung pulang, jangan menangis." Taeyong menimang Zhuyi agar diam.

"Unggg.." 'snif-snif' Zhuyi berhenti menangis di dekapan Taeyong. Taeyong pun mendudukkannya di dekat Anson. "Nah, kita akan main bertiga, kalian mau." Taeyong mengambil boneka Bubu milik Zhuyi, Chaca milik Anson dan Ace, kemudian mereka bermain bertiga.

.

Yixing bangun lebih dulu, ia langsung ke kamar putra kembarnya dan melihat pintu kamar si kembar terbuka. Ia sedikit panic dan berlari kearah kamar mereka, sampai di kamar si kembar kekhawatirannya hilang setelah melihat si kembar bermain riang dengan hyungnya Taeyong. Yixing menghela nafas lega.

"Senang bermain dengan hyung?" Tanya Yixing menghampiri anaknya.

"Umma.." sapa Taeyong.

"Mmmaa-ma." Zhuyi menghambur kepelukan Yixing, sedangkan Anson masih duduk tenang sambil bermain dengan bonekanya.

"Kapan pulang sayang?"

"Tadi pagi, jam 4 Umma, tadinya kau ingin membangunkan Umma tapi aku yakin Umma masih tidur jadi aku kesini saja. aku tidak membangunkan mereka Umma, sungguh mereka bangun sendiri."

"Ne Umma percaya. Ya sudah, sekarang kau mandi dan setelah itu jaga adik-adikmu selagi Umma masak untuk sarapan. Anson dan Zhuyi biar Umma yang tunggu. Kka mandilah."

"Nde Umma." Taeyong mencium pipi Anson dan mematuhi perintah Yixing untuk mandi. Sekarang gantian Yixing menjaga Anson dan Zhuyi.

.

"Appa berangkat ke kantor hari ini?" Tanya Taeyong begitu melihat Kris berpakaian rapi.

"Nde, Appa kemarin cuti 2 hari saat kau tour ke Busan dan Umma-mu pergi ke rumah Eunhyuk Halmeoni bersama Anson."

"Jadi, Appa dirumah bersama Zhuyi saja? Appa bisa menjaga Zhuyi?" Tanya Taeyong tidak percaya.

"Hei kau jangan meremehkan Appa-mu ini ya, begini-begini Appa juga bisa menjaga Zhuyi dan Anson meskipun tanpa Umma-mu."

"Benarkah? Umma, besok kita belanja ya, biarkan Appa yang menjaga Anson dan Zhuyi. Bagaimana Umma? Mumpung aku dapat libur 2 hari." Taeyong mengedip pada Yixing.

"Ide yang bagus baby, besok kita belanja dan biarkan Appa-mu dengan Anson dan Zhuyi." Yixing menyuapi Zhuyi sedangkan Taeyong yang menyuapi Anson.

"Yak, jangan begitu. Kalian ini, aku kan banyak pekerjaan dikantor jadi beberapa hai ke depan aku tidak bisa diganggu."

"Ppaa-paa."Zhuyi memanggil Kris. "NDe baby Zhu.." PLOK! Zhuyi melempar sendok buburnya pada Kris. "Yak! Sakit.. Baby Zhu.." bentak Kris.

"Uwaahhhh.." Zhuyi menangis.

"Kris Wu, jangan membentak Zhuyi, kau ini." Yixing menggendong Zhuyi dan menengangkannya, melihat saudaranya menangis Anson pun ikut menangis. "Uwaahhh.."

"Ya Appa, Anson ikut menangis juga kan." Taeyong pun menggendong Anson.

"Kenapa jadi aku yang disalahkan?"

"Zhuyi masih kecil, kenapa kau membentaknya hanya karena dia melempar sendok padamu."

"Ya-ya m-maaf." Kris menghampiri Yixing dan Zhuyi, "Baby maafkan Appa ya, Appa tidak bermaksud membentakmu." Kris mengusap kepala Zhuyi dan mencium pipinya. Tak lama kemudian Zhuyi pun terdiam. "Maafkan Appa ya, nanti Appa belikan mainan kalau Appa pulang. Ne?" setelah itu Kris beralih ke Anson, ia juga melakukan hal yang sama padanya. "Anson baby, jangan menangis ya, nanti Appa belikan mainan. Ne?" entah mengerti atau tidak perkataan Kris, Anson mengangguk dalam gendongan Taeyong.

"Kalau begitu Appa pergi dulu." Kris mencium Anson, Zhuyi dan Yixing. "Taeyong tidak mau Appa cium?"

"Tidak mau, sudah Appa pergi saja ke kantor." Usir Taeyong.

"Kau itu putraku atau bukan sih." Kris merengut dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Umma, bagaimana nanti kalau kita belanja, sepertinya popok dan susu mereka sudah habis." Ajak Taeyong.

"Nde, Umma juga baru ingin belanja. Baiklah nanti kita ke supermarket depan saja."

"Beres Umma.." Taeyong memberi hormat pada Yixing dan melanjutkan menyuapi Anson.

.

.

**At office**

Kris rapat bersama dewan direksi. Mereka membahas masalah akuisisi Glaxo Company tapi mereka mengalami kesulitan dana.

"Kita kesulitan dana untuk mengambil alih Glaxo." Ucap manager keuangan Lee.

"Berapa dana yang dibutuhkan untuk mengambil alih Glaxo?" Tanya Kris.

"75 Milyar Won."

"Apa tidak ada uang di kas perusahaan kita?"

"Maaf Presdir kas perusahaan kita, baru saja kita gunakan untuk proyek MinJoo, tidak ada kas yang tersisa untuk akuisisi Glaxo."

"Apa kita tidak bisa meminjam dana dari Jung Corp. Kris bukankah kau dekat dengan keluarga Jung, kau bisa me-lobby Presdir Jung Yunho atau Presdir Changmin untuk memberi kita pinjaman." Saran direktur perencanaan mereka.

"Kita tidak bisa meminjam sebanyak itu. Aku akan pikirkan cara untuk mendapatkan uangnya. Berapa waktu yang kita miliki?"

"3 hari Presdir, lebih dari 3 hari perusahaan itu akan diakuisisi Pfizer."

"Baiklah, aku akan mencari dananya." Kris menutup rapatnya dan kembali ke ruangannya. Di dalam ruang kantornya, Kris memijat pelipisnya, ia bingung mencari dana untuk mengambil alih Glaxo. Kris memeriksa laporan keuangan perusahaannya dan semua hal yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mencari dana.

.

.

Yixing, Taeyong dan si kembar akhirnya pergi duduk di troli Taeyong sedangkan Zhuyi di trolinya Yixing.

Mereka membeli popok, susu, bubur dan beberapa kebutuhan lainnya. Anson dan Zhuyi terlihat senang sekali berbelanja dengan hyung dan Umma-nya.

"Umma, popoknya beli yang banyak ya?" saran Taeyong.

"Untuk apa Taeyong?"

"Untuk jaga-jaga Umma, ayolah aku yang bayar." Bujuk Taeyong.

"Mentang-mentang sudah memiliki uang sendiri. Baiklah terserah kau saja."

"Yeayyy.. ayo Anson kita ambil popok yang banyak." Taeyong mengambil popok dan sesekali Anson bermain dengan popok itu. "Umma, buburnya sudah beli?"

"Ini sudah, susunya juga sudah." Yixing menunjukan susu dan bubur yang baru saja ia beli.

"Yixing!" panggil seseorang. Yixing berbalik, ia tersenyum melihat Chen berjalan kearahnya, "Chen!"

"Hai, lama tak bertemu. Ini putra kembarmu?" Chen menyentil hidung Zhuyi. "M-mama..maa."

"Nde, ini yang sulung namanya Wu Zhuyi dan yang bungsu, Wu Anson."

"Ahjussi.." panggil Taeyong, ia menghampiri Chen bersama Anson. "Taeyong, apa kabar? Ini pasti Anson kan?"

"Nde ahjussi, ahjussi lama tidak bertemu, ahjussi kemana?"

"Maaf, aku dipindahtugaskan di Gwangju setelah kelahiran si kembar, padahal aku belum sempat berpamitan pada kalian, tapi sekarang aku sudah kembali bertugas di rumah sakit Seoul."

"Oh, kau sudah selesai? Aku sudah selesai dan akan membayar." Tanya Yixing.

"Aku juga. Aku Cuma membeli peralatan mandi dan susu saja."

"Ahjussi sudah makan siang? Kalau belum, bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu." Ajak Taeyong, "Bagaimana Umma?"

"Iya, Umma tidak masalah."

"Baiklah ahjussi ikut saja." kemudian mereka membayar di kasir dan pergi untuk makan siang.

.

.

Taeyong mengajak Yixing dan Chen makan di tempat favoritnya, kebetulan tempat itu juga dan penitipan bayi, jadi saat mereka makan, Anson dan Zhuyi bisa bermain di tempat yang telah disediakan.

"Anak-anakmu sangat lucu Xing." Puji Chen.

"Mereka cukup pintar untuk anak seumuran mereka. Anson lebih tenang daripada Zhuyi tapi mereka akur. Hanya saja mereka belum bisa bicara padahal sudah bisa berjalan."

"Kau tidak usah khawatir, mereka bayi yang sehat. Umur mereka juga belum ada 2tahun jadi kalau mereka belum bisa bicara itu normal, kalau sampai 2,5 tahun belum bisa bicara nanti aku akan konsultasikan pada dokter spesialis anak, jika membutuhkan terapi, kita akan melakukannya, kau tidak usah khawatir Xing."

"Benar Umma. Umma jangan khawatir. Anson dan Zhuyi mungkin memang belum saatnya untuk bicara, jika sudah waktunya mereka bicara, mereka akan bicara kok. Benar kan ahjussi."

"Benar Taeyong, mereka akan bicara kalau memang sudah waktunya. Tadi aku mendengar mereka bicara meskipun hanya Mama atau Papa, itu sudah bagus Xing, itu tandanya mereka normal."

Zhuyi berjalan sambil memegang bola. Ia berjalan pelan menghampiri Anson yang sedang bermain bebek karet. "Unggg.." panggil Zhuyi, Zhuyi buru-buru menghampiri Anson, karena terburu-buru Zhuyi tersandung dan ia terjatuh dengan wajah lebih dulu menghantam karpet. BANG! "UWaaaaahhhh…." Tae-Xing-Chen menoleh bersamaan, mereka melihat Zhuyi menangis. "ZHUYI!" Chen berlari lebih dulu karena arahnya lebih dekat. Ia segera menolong Zhuyi. Yixing menghampiri Zhuyi sedangkan Taeyong mengambil Anson yang hendak menangis melihat saudaranya menangis. "Sstt, tidak apa-apa, Zhuyi tidak apa-apa."

"it's okay baby, it' okay." Chen mengusap dahi Zhuyi yang terbentur, tak lama kemudian Zhuyi berhenti menangis. 'Snif-snif' Zhuyi terisak dengan ingus yang mash mengalir lewat hidungnya. Chen mengambil sapu tangannya dan mengusap ingus Zhuyi. "Jagoan tidak boleh menangis,"

"Zhuyi baik-baik saja Chen?"

"Dia baik-baik saja. kau tidak usah khawatir." Chen mengembalikan Zhuyi pada Yixing. "M-maa-ma"

"Tidak apa-apa sayang. Umma disini."Yixing mendekap Zhuyi dan tak lama kemudian Zhuyi tertidur.

"Zhuyi sudah tidur Umma?" Tanya Taeyong.

"Iya, dia sudah tidur. Anson bagaimana?" mata Anson terlihat sayu, kepalanya ia sandarkan dibahu Taeyong. "Anson sepertinya juga sudah mengantuk Umma, lihat dia menempel padaku."

"Ya sudah, kita pulang saja. Chen maaf sepertinya kami harus pulang, Anson dan Zhuyi mengantuk."

"Iya tidak apa-apa, lagipula kita juga sudah selesai."

"Tapi benar Zhuyi tidak apa-apa? Benturan tadi apakah berbahaya?"

"Kalau terjadi apa-apa, telpon aku. Aku akan datang untuk memeriksanya."

"Terima kasih Chen." Yixing dan Taeyong berpamitan pada Chen setelah itu mereka pun pulang.

.

.

Taeyong menunggu Zhuyi dan Anson yang masih tertidur, sedangkan Yixing menyiapkan makan malam. Taeyong sedikit khawatir dengan Zhuyi yang tadi sempat terjatuh, dahinya memerah tapi ia sudah mengompresnya agar tidak bengkak. "Zhuyi, everything will be okay. Don't worry, hyung akan menjagamu dan Anson."

"Taeyong, ayo kita makan malam, Appa-mu juga sudah datang." ajak Yixing.

"Nde Umma." Taeyong meninggalkan adiknya dan pergi ke meja makan.

.

"Kau terlihat buruk Kris, ada apa?" Tanya Yixing.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja terlalu banyak berkas yang harus aku tanda tangani." Jawab Kris bohong.

"Makanlah yang banyak, setelah itu tidurlah. Kau butuh istrahat."

"Terima kasih Xing."Taeyong melihat Kris dengan penuh Tanya, apa yang terjadi dengan Appa-nya tidak biasanya dia seperti itu. Taeyong akan mencari tahu sebabnya.

.

"Ada apa Kris? jangan bohong padaku, kau tidak bisa membohongiku."

"Yixing, aku bingung."

"Bingung kenapa?"

"Perusahaanku kekurangan dana untuk mengambil alih sebuah perusahaan. Perusahaan ini akan membantu perusahaanku untuk lebih berkembang."

"Memang butuh berapa untuk mengakuisisi perusahaan itu?"

"75 Millyar Won."

"Apa tidak ada uang kas perusahaan?"

"Tidak ada. Sudah terpakai untuk proyek lain."

"Kau tidak coba meminjam pada Appa Yunho?"

"Aku tidak akan meminjam pada mereka, setelah apa yang mereka lakukan pada Taeyong. mereka melimpahkan semua kesalahan pada Taeyong, pada putra kita, padahal Putra kita tidak seperti itu. Sebagai ayahnya aku sakit hati Xing mereka menuduh Taeyong seperti itu. Sesulit apapun perusahaanku, aku tidak akan meminta bantuan mereka."

"Lalu bagaimana kau akan mencari uang sebanyak itu? Meminjam dari Appa Zhoumi juga tidak mungkin. Kalaupun meminjam mungkin hanya mendapat beberapa milyar won saja."

"Kau tenang saja, aku akan memikirkan itu. Kau tenang saja, pasti ada jalan keluarnya. Ayo kita tidur, sudah malam, besok aku akan mencari cara lagi untuk mendapat dana itu."

"Nde.." Kris mengajak Yixing untuk tidur. Di luar, Taeyong mendengarkan semua itu dari awal hingga akhir. Taeyong tak bisa tinggal diam. Ia bukan hanya seorang artis, penyanyi dan model tapi dia juga seorang mahasiswa jurusan bisnis. Taeyong pergi ke ruang kerja Kris dan mulai membuka laporan keuangan perusahaan Kris.

Tut-tut-tut Pip! "Yeoboseyo,selamat malam manager Lee, ini aku Taeyong."

"Oh putra presdir, ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Maaf Manager Lee, bisa tolong kirim laporan keuangan perusahaan padaku. Semuanya, dan juga laporan dari anak cabang juga proyek-proyek dan investasi yang dilakukan perusahaan Appa."

"Untuk apa putra Presdir?"

"Ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan, kau tidak usah khawatir, aku tidak mungkin menghancurkan perusahaan Appa. Jangan Tanya untuk apa, nanti kau juga akan tahu."

"B-Ba-baik putra presdir, aku akan kirimkan via email."

"Terima kasih Manager Lee, tolong cepat ya. Waktuku tidak banyak."

"Baik putra presdir." Taeyong mulai mengerjakan tugasnya, ia juga melihat laporan yang dikirimkan manager Lee padanya.

.

.

**At Morning**

Taeyong membawa laporan yang ia kerjakan ke meja makan. Bruk! "Apa itu Taeyong?" Tanya Yixing.

"Appa, kau bisa mengambil alih perusahaan itu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kris bingung

"Aku sudah mengerjakannya semalaman, dana yang appa butuhkan untuk mengakuisisi perusahaan itu ada Appa. Aku mendapatkannya. Aku sudah temukan cara mendapat dana tanpa harus meminjam ke Harabeoji"

"Darimana kau dapat dana itu?"

"Setelah aku memeriksa laporan keuangan perusahaan Appa, sebenarnya kita hanya memerlukan 50 Milyar Won untuk mengambil alih Glaxo. Uang yang Appa investasikan ke perusahaan Medcon tahun lalu sekarang meningkat menjadi 15 Milyar Won setelah Medcon diambil alih Drone Grup. Dan sekarang kita tinggal mencari 35 Milyar Won lagi. Appa memiliki perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang packaging kan?"

"Kau tahu darimana?"

"Sudah ku bilang aku ini mahasiswa bisnis, darimana aku tahu info ini, Appa tidak perlu tahu, yang perlu Appa lakukan sekarang adalah menjualnya. Lagipula Appa juga tidak terlalu membutuhkan perusahaan itu. Appa bisa menjualnya di pasar bebas dan mungkin akan terjual 9 Milyar Won tapi tadi aku menerima kabar kalau perusahaan packaging Yoojin ingin memperluas perusahaan mereka tapi mereka belum menemukan perusahaan yang tepat untuk mereka ambil alih, aku membaca criteria perusahaan yang mereka inginkan, perusahaan Appa, masuk dalam kategori dan mereka berani membayar 12 Milyar Won. Lalu penerimaan laba dari Wu Advertising bulan depan…"

".. 10 milyar Won."

"Aha… Jangan lupa sisa pembayaran dari Daejoon Grup untuk proyek resort di Pulau Jeju, 10 Milyar Won lagi. Jika kita jumlahkan semuanya, totalnya akan menjadi 47 Milyar Won, Appa hanya tinggal mencari 3 Milyar Won lagi. Mungkin Appa bisa menjual mobil, jam, perhiasan, terserah Appa."

"Aku punya tabungan sekitar 1,2 Milyar Won Kris dari hasil pendapatan pelaksanaan Summer School di Praha dan Korea." Tambah Yixing

"Kurang 1,8 Milyar lagi? Darimana ya?"

"Kalian tidak usah khawatir, Appa masih memiliki uang deposit lebih dari 2 Milyar, jadi lebih dari cukup."

"Okay, masalah terpecahkan sekarang." Taeyong mencomot roti panggang buatan Yixing.

"Putra Appa memang luar biasa, Appa sangat berterima kasih padamu adeul."

"Kalau Appa berhasil mengambil Perusahaan ini, aku ingin saham sebesar 20% di perusahaan Appa."

"Baiklah, Appa akan memberikannya padamu tapi Appa tidak langsung memberikannya cuma-cuma tapi kau harus membelinya saat Appa akan menjual saham itu untuk Go Public. Mengerti?"

"Serahkan padaku Appa, kau tidak akan menyesal memiliki anak sepertiku." Kris menghabiskan sarapannya dan segera berangkat ke kantor.

"Ok, Aku akan pergi ke kantor dan mengadakan rapat untuk ini. Kalau aku berhasil, nanti malam, kita akan makan malam di restaurant Ivory. Appa akan memesan tempat itu khusus untuk kita berlima."

"Boleh aku ajak Hansol dan pacarnya?"

"Tentu sayang."

"Yes.."

"Ok, aku pergi dulu. Xing sampaikan salamku untuk Anson san Zhuyi, nanti aku akan membelikan mainan untuk mereka. Kalau perlu toko mainan aku beli untuk mereka. Bye!" Kris mengecup pipi Yixing.

"Nde hati-hati."

"Bye Taeyong baby." CUP! Kris mengecup kilat pipi Taeyong dan hal itu membuat Taeyong begidik. "Yak Appa, apa yang kau lakukan?" Taeyong mengusap pipinya bekas ciuman Kris sedangkan Kris langsung ngacir begitu saja. Yixing terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan Taeyong dan Kris yang tidak ada akurnya.

"Baby, setelah sarapan kau istirahatlah, semalaman kau belum tidur. Umma akan melihat Anson dan Zhuyi apa mereka sudah bangun?"

"Nde Umma ku tersayang." Taeyong memeluk Yixing dan menciumnya.

**SECOND CHANCE**

Johnny dan Yuta duduk di depan perapian menghangatkan badan. "Kau lebih suka hangat atau dingin?" tanya Yuta pada Johnny.

"Aku tak bisa mengatakannya sekarang jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Kenapa, kau kan tinggal pilih saja hangat atau dingin?"Johnny menatap Yuta,"Aku tak bisa mengatakannya sekarang. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? sulit mengatakannya."

"Apa itu?" Yuta ingin tahu.

"Menikahlah denganku..!" ucap Johnny seraya tersenyum. "Aku bahkan tak memikirkannya sampai pagi ini. Itu sebabnya aku belum menyiapkan cincin. Tapi sekarang aku merasa sangat ingin menikah denganmu."

"Jangan bercanda!" sahut Yuta mengira ucapan Johnny hanya candaan semata.

Johnny menegaskan kalau yang ia ucapkan bukanlah candaan. "Aku serius. Aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"Tapi kita masih kuliah dan aku juga belum bisa sepenuhnya melupakan Taeyong."

"Kita tidak akan menikah sekarang tapi nanti setelah lulus. Kita akan bertunangan dulu setelah itu kita akan menikah. Aku mencintaimu sejak lama Yuta, sejak awal aku bertemu denganmu di pesawat aku sudah menyukaimu. Bahkan saat kau bersama Taeyong, aku masih mencintaimu hingga saat ini. Aku janji, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, aku akan membahagiakanmu dan tidak akan selingkuh darimu."

Johnny memberanikan diri mencium Yuta. Yuta terpaku diam tapi perlahan ia menyambut ciuman Johnny. Yuta pun melepaskan ciumannya, "Kalau kau bercanda,kau akan mati." Ancam Yuta pada Johnny.

"Aku serius ingin menikah denganmu. Aku ingin memilikimu." Johnny pun kembali mencium Yuta lebih dalam dari ciuman yang pertama tadi.

.

"Kau ingin liburan kemana selama musim panas ini? Apa kau ingin pulang?" Tanya Johnny pada Yuta.

"AKu sudah bilang pada Umma dan Appa, kalau aku tidak ingin pulang. Aku belajar sangat keras semester ini, agar cepat lulus."

"Benar kau tidak ingin pulang? Bagaimana kalau kita keliling Jepang? Semua kota semua tempat selama liburan musim panas ini." Usul Johnny.

"Memang mau kemana saja?"

"Kemanapun aku pergi aku akan baik-baik saja selama kau bersamaku." Yuta tersenyum dan mengiyakan ajakan Johnny.

.

.

Taeyong memakaikan sepatu pada Anson. "Nah, selesai, Anson tampan sekali." Taeyong mencubit pipi Anson gemas. Anson terkekeh dan berlari menghampiri Zhuyi yang juga sudah selesai di dandani oleh Yixing.

"Taeyong, bisa tolong bawakan tas yang Umma siapkan tadi."

"Nde Umma, itu isinya susu untuk Anson dan ZHuyi."

"Iya.. Hansol dan Donghyuck sudah datang?"

"Aku menyuruh mereka langsung ke restaurant Umma."

"Ok, bawa Anson dan Zhuyi ke mobil, Appa mu bilang dia sudah menunggu disana."

"Ndeee…" Taeyong mengambil tas yang dimaksud Yixing dan membawa Zhuyi dan Anson ke mobil mengikuti Yixing.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sampai di restaurant yang dimaksud. Kris sudah menunggu disana, Hansol dan Donghyuck pun juga sudah datang.

Anson dan Zhuyi bermain di tempat yang telah disediakan, mereka terlihat sangat senang sekali Donghyuck dan Hansol sesekali bermain dengan Anson dan Zhuyi, Taeyong juga membantu menjaga mereka. Mereka berlima membiarkan Yixing dan Kris untuk makan malam romantic.

"Besok kalau aku punya anak, aku ingin seperti Anson dan Zhuyi." Harap Donghyuck.

"Memang aku mau menikah denganmu?" goda Hansol.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, masih ada namja tampan yang mengantri untuk mendapatkanku."

"Yak, berani kau pergi dariku, aku bunuh kau." DUAKK! "Aww, kepalaku." Hansol memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja dilempar sesuatu oleh Zhuyi. "Zhuyi-ya!" Zhuyi terkekeh.

"Rasakan! Zhuyi saja mendukungku. Kalau dia sudah dewasa, aku mau menikah dengannya."

"Lee Donghyuck!"

"Eh sudah-sudah kalian bertengkar terus, itu bubur mau kalian berikan pada Anson atau tidak? Kalian jadi menyuapi Anson atau tidak?" ingat Taeyong.

"Ah nde-nde Tae, maaf." Donghyuck mendorong Hansol dan menyuapi Anson.

"Dasar namja labil."

"Kau juga, jadi jangan mengejek pacarmu sendiri kalau kau juga begitu. Hansol paboo." Taeyong menoyor kepala Hansol.

"Jung Taeyong jangan menoyor kepalaku." Taeyong langsung pergi meninggalkan Hansol dan menyusul Zhuyi.

**SECOND CHANCE**

**4 years later**

Taeyong melempar tubuhnya ke sofa setelah pulang dari showcase, ia membuka handphone nya dan mendapati pesan dari Hansol kalau besok ada fanmeeting setelah menbaca pesan itu ia melempar handphone nya dan memejamkan matanya. CKLEK! Pintu kamar si kembar terbuka, Taeyong membuka matanya dan melihat adiknya Anson berdiri sambil mengusap-usap matanya dan memeluk boneka alpaca. "Hyungg.." panggil Anson. Anson menghampiri Taeyong. Taeyong menyambutnya dan membawa Anson dalam pangkuannya.

"Anson, kenapa belum tidur, apa hyung membangunkanmu?"Anson menggeleng, "Hyung balu pulang?"

"Nde, hyung tadi ada acara jadi pulang malam." Anson menyamankan dirinya di dada Taeyong. Taeyong mengerti adiknya sebenarnya masih mengantuk tapi terbangun karena mendengar kedatangannya.

"Hyung, hyung kapan pelgi ke Jepang?"

"Minggu depan, memangnya kenapa?"

"Belikan aku dan Juyi hyung gundam.. aku tadi meliat di TV, lobot gundam."

"Gundam? Eum hyung belikan tidak ya?" Tanya Taeyong dengan pose berpikir.

"Hyung plisss, aku mau lobot itu."

"Baiklah, hyung akan belikan tapi sekarang kau harus tidur, sudah malam, besok kau kan harus sekolah dan Hyung akan mengantar kalian ke sekolah."

"Yaksok?"

"Nde, sekarang kita ke kamar, nanti hyung temani tidur." Anson mengangguk menuruti perkataan Hyungnya. Taeyong tersenyum, ia menggendong Anson ke kamar dan menidurkannya kembali.

.

.

Taeyong dan Hansol pergi ke Jepang untuk melakukan Tour. Mereka konser di Tokyo dome selama 3 hari dan mendapat sambutan luar biasa dari fans.

Yuta berjalan pulang setelah belanja di supermarket dekat rumahnya. Saat berjalan ia, tak sengaja ada poster yang terbang dan menempel di kantong belanjanya. Yuta mengambilnya dan melihatnya. Yuta cukup terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat. '2D Live Tour in Tokyo Dome' "Taeyong.." desah Yuta pelan. Ia melihat Taeyong semakin dewasa dan tampan.

Yuta melanjutkan perjalanannya sambil menyimpan brosur itu. Saat ia melewati toko mainan, seseorang keluar dari toko itu dan orang itu adalah Taeyong. mereka tidak saling menyapa hanya berpapasan, karena arah mereka berbeda, itu saja tidak saling melihat. Taeyong juga memakai masker dan topi, untuk menyamar.

Saat ia berjalan beberapa langkah, ia berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang, melihat namja yang baru saja berpapasan dengannya. Ia melihat namja itu sebentar dan kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya. Sedangkan Yuta, ia juga berhati karena merasa diperhatikan, saat ia berbalik, namja itu sudah pergi. Yuta hanya menghela nafas.

.

.

**At Yuta House**

"Lusa kita kembali ke Korea. AKu merindukan Korea." Johnny membereskan pakaiannya dan dimasukkan ke koper.

"Nde, aku juga. Oleh-oleh untuk Appa dan yang lain sudah kau siapkan kan?" Johnny mengambil tas berisi oleh-oleh dan ditunjukkan pada Yuta. "Ini, sudah siap dan tinggal dibagi-bagi."

"Ok, kalau begitu aku mandi dulu, badanku lengket." Yuta kemudian berlalu. "Yess my princess.." Johnny melanjutkan membereskan barang yang akan dia bawa pulang.

Johnny merasa kehausan dan berniat mengambil airminum di dapur, saat ia akan membuka kulkas, ia melihat pamphlet yang terlatak dibawah kantong belanja Yuta. Johnny mengambil poster itu dan membacanya. Wajahnya mendadak serius melihat poster itu, ia meremasnya dan membuangnya.

.

GREP! Johnny memeluk Yuta dari belakang, kebetulan Yuta sudah selesai mandi tapi masih memakai bathtube. "Eh ada apa Johnny?"

"AKu menginginkanmu sayang." Bisik Johnny kemudian membalik tubuh Yuta hingga berhadapan dengannya.

"Apa maksud eummphh…" Johnny melumat bibir Yuta dan mendorongnya ke bed, sepertinya malam itu Johnny ingin membuat Yuta untuk melupakan Taeyong.

.

Johnny duduk membelakangi Yuta yang telah tertidur pulas setelah aktifitas mereka. Ia membalikan badannya dan melihat Yuta yang tengan tertidur. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kembali pada Taeyong begitu juga sebaliknya."desis Johnny.

.

.

Di dalam pesawat Jepang – Korea Selatan. Yuta pulang bersama Johnny. Yuta terlihat khawatir dan mungkin sedikit gugup. Johnny menggenggam tangannya dan ternyata tersemat cincin di jari manisnya. "Senang akhirnya bisa kembali ke Korea setelah 5 tahun. Aku sudah tak sabar segera melamarmu di depan keluargamu dan kita akan segera menikah."

Yuta tersenyum mengangguk. Terdengar suara pengumuman kalau pesawat sebentar lagi mendarat di bandara Incheon. Yuta menatap ke depan dalam hati ia berkata, "Ketika aku turun dari pesawat ini. Aku akan melupakan kehidupanku yang dulu. Aku akan memiliki kehidupan yang berbeda dengan seseorang yang benar-benar mencintaiku."

.

Yuta menunggu Johnny yang sedang mengambil kopernya. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Tiba-tiba, BRUK! Yuta tertabrak seorang namja, hampir saja ia jatuh tapi pinggangnya ditangkap namja itu dan mereka bertatapan. Mereka bertatapan cukup lama hingga namja itu membuka kacamata hitam yang dia pakai.

Yuta tergagap, ia melihat seseorang yang sebenarnya tak ingin dia lihat lagi. "T-Taeyong?" ia cukup terkejut melihat Taeyong yang makin tampan, lebih tampan dari yang ia lihat di poster kemarin.

"Yuta.." Taeyong membantu Yuta berdiri dan melepaskan rengkuhannya. "Maaf.." ucap Taeyong. Yuta hanya terdiam, ia masih belum percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Chagiyaa.." GREP! Yuta terkejut dengan pelukan tiba-tiba dari Johnny. "E-eh-eh Johnny? Sudah selesai?" Tanya Yuta.

"Ya,kita langsung ke hotel milik Appa-ku saja." ajak Johnny. Taeyong menatap mereka dengan tatapan datar. Ia menghela nafas, "Aku pergi.." kemudian berlalu. Johnny menyeringai, "Oh ada orang rupanya. Lama tidak berjumpa Jung Taeyong." Taeyong menghentikan langkahnya. "Ku dengar kau semakin terkenal saja." Taeyong membalikkan badannya dan membalas senyum Johnny tipis.

"Hai Johnny, lama juga tak pernah bertemu denganmu. Maaf aku tidak punya banyak waktu, kalau kita 'berjodoh', kita akan bertemu lagi." Taeyong memakai kacamatanya lagi dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Yuta tak bisa berkata apa-apa, dia bingung dengan perasaannya saat ini. Harusnya dia marah dan memaki Taeyong tapi lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata saja.

"Ayo kita pergi, jemputan sudah menunggu." Ajak Johnny, Yuta hanya mengangguk dan mereka pun pergi ke hotel. Johnny memilih menginap di hotel milik Appa-nya. "Kau serius tidak mau memberitahu keluargamu kalau kau sudah pulang?"

"Kalau aku memberitahu mereka, mereka semua akan menjemputku dan aku tidak ingin merepotkan mereka, mereka pasti sibuk saat ini. Lagipula kau sendiri tidak ada yang menjemput jadi aku tak ingin kau merasa tidak diinginkan keluargamu karena tidak ada yang menjemputmu. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, besok aku akan kesini lag." Yuta pamit akan pulang ke rumahnya. Sebelum pergi ia memeluk Johnny. "I Love you." Ucap Johnny.

"Nado.." balas Yuta.

.

.

Yuta akhirnya sampai di rumahnya. Jaejoong terkejut melihat kepulangannya. Ia langsung berteriak histeris dan memeluknya. Changmin dan Kyuhyun pun tak menyangka kalau Yuta akan pulang hari ini. Yuta langsung memberi hormat pada keluarganya. Yuta memperlihatkan ijazah S3 yang didapatnya. Changmin tentu saja bangga dan memuji putranya. "Kau memang putra Appa, Yuta. Appa bangga padamu."

"Terima kasih Appa."

"Halmeoni akan menyiapkan makanan yang enak untuk menyambut kedatanganmu, Min, telepon Jaehyun dan Appa-mu, suruh mereka cepat pulang."

"Nde Umma." Jaejoong bergegas ke dapur untuk memasak.

"Hyung dan Harabeoji kemana?"

"Dia masih ada meeting dengan Harabeoji,sebentar lagi mungkin pulang. Kau istirahatlah dulu, bersihkan dirimu setelah itu kami tunggu di meja makan." suruh Kyuhyun.

"Siap Umma." Yuta memberi hormat kepada Umma-nya dan kemudian kembali ke kamarnya sebelum Yuta ke kamar Kyuhyun sempat menepuk pantat Yuta. Yuta menyahut kalau ia sangat merindukan tepukan Umma-nya.

.

.

Makan malam keluarga Jung kali ini sangat ramai, selain karena kedatangan Yuta tapi Jaehyun dan Yunho juga sudah ikut bergabung.

"Bagaimana rasanya Jepang? Apakah sama seperti saat kau menempuh pendidikan SMP-mu" Tanya Yunho.

"Biasa saja Harabeoji, Jepang lebih ramai. Tapi aku jarang keluar, aku hanya di rumah belajar dengan Johnny. Johnny juga mendapat gelar master setelah menepuh pendidikan selama 5 tahun. Kami pintar kan?" Yuta membanggakan diri.

"Iya kau pintar namdongsaeng-ku. Tapi Taeyong lebih pintar lagi, ditengah karir keartisannya, dia berhasil lulus S2 hanya dalam waktu 3 tahun. Dia juga calon CEO di perusahaan Kris samchon." Balas Jaehyun. Yuta menghentikan makannya. Ia meremas sendoknya hingga tangannya memerah.

"Kapan kalian akan menikah?" Tanya Changmin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kami belum menentukan waktunya, besok aku akan mengajak Johnny makan disini, itupun jika kalian mengizinkan."

"Tentu saja kami mengizinkan, ajak Johnny kemari untuk membicarakan pertunangan kalian dan rencana pernikahan kalian."

"Nde Appa."

Mereka melanjutkan makan malamnya dengan saling berbagi cerita tentang pendidikan Yuta di Jepang, tanpa menyinggung Taeyong lagi. Sementara itu Jaehyun hanya terdiam dan tak banyak bicara, sebenarnya ia tak terlalu menyetujui pertunangan Johnny dengan Yuta, menurutnya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dan tapi ia belum bisa menemukan jawabannya.

.

Di kamarnya, Yuta membuka kotak kecil berisi cincin yang duu Taeyong berikan padanya. Benda yang pernah ia pakai dan ia jaga. Dalam hati ia berkata, "Aku harus menyingkirkan semua ini. Semuanya. Johnny adalah hidupku sekarang." Ia menutup kembali kotaknya dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah beserta foto-foto saat ia bersama Taeyong dan beberapa barang pemberian Taeyong yang lain.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Yuta mengajak Johnny bertemu dengan Changmin di lapangan golf karena kebetulan hari itu Changmin ada jadwal bermain golf.

Yuta dan Johnny menemani dan memperhatikan permainan Changmin. "Appa daebakk!" Yuta memuji pukulan ayahnya sangat bagus. Changmin senang dengan pemainan terbaiknya, "Bagaimana menurutmu Johnny?" ia meminta pendapat Johnny tentang permainannya.

"Maaf Abeoji tapi Abeoji Johnny memukul bolanya melewati batas." Changmin memperhatikan tempatnya berdiri dan ternyata benar ia melewati batas. "Karena Abeoji memukul bola melebihi batas maka Abeoji mandapatkan 2 pukulan pinalti. Maaf Abeoji anda harus memukul lagi!" Yuta tersenyum geli melihatnya.

Changmin tampak kesal tapi Johnny tersenyum minta maaf karena tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Changmin kemudian tertawa keras, "Baik aku akan melakukan pinalti." Yuta melirik ke arah Johnny . Ia tersenyum ternyata Johnny cepat akrab dengan ayahnya.

Kemudian Ketiganya menemui Jaehyun yang tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Jaehyun terkejut Johnny datang bersama ayah dan adiknya. Ia tak menyangka kalau Johnny sudah sedekat ini dengan ayahnya.

"Appa, bukankah Appa hari ini bermain golf dengan Harabeoji?"

"Tadi Harabeoji ada urusan mendadak dan kebetulan Yuta datang bersama Johnny jadi Appa bermain dengan mereka."

"Kau bekerja keras Jae, sejak sekolah dulu kau selalu serius."

"Kenapa kau disini? Bukankah seharusnya kau mulai bekerja di perusahaan ayahmu?" Tanya Jaehyun dingin.

"Aku akan memulai bekerja setelah pertunanganan kami."

"Kenapa sebelum kau bekerja di perusahaan ayahmu, kau bekerja di perusahaan kami saja dulu. Agar kau tahu mekanisme dalam sebuah perusahaan. Jaehyun bisa membantumu. Kebetulan posisi manager pemasaran kosong,mungkin kau bisa mengisinya beberapa saat sebelum kau mulai memimpin perusahaanmu"

"Appa.." Jaehyun terkejut dengan permintaan Changmin, "Daripada memberikan jabatan manager pada Johnny kenapa kita tidak membantu perusahaan Kris Samchon saja. mereka sedang kesulitan keuangan saat ini. Lagipula untuk jabatan manager, aku masih bisa menghandlenya."

"Kalau mereka kesulitan kenapa mereka tidak meminta tolong pada kita? lagipula Johnny ini kandidat terbaik untuk manager kita."

"Setelah semua yang terjadi, Kris Samchon akan berpikir dua kali untuk meminta tolong pada kita. Dia lebih butuh daripada Johnny. Sebenarnya kemampuan managemen bisnis Taeyong juga tidak bisa kalian remehkan, aku lebih memilih dia kalau saja dia tidak memilih menjadi artis sesuai impiannya."

"Appa ingin kau melibatkan Johnny di proyek terbaru kita, Appa ingin melihat seberapa besar kemampuannya dalam memimpin sebuah perusahaan."

"Aku setuju Appa, Hyung bantulah Johnny untuk memulai, aku yakin dia akan bekerja dengan sungguh-sungguh lagipula itu juga bisa mendekatkan kalian."

"Jangan lupa siapkan semua yang akan dibutuhkan untuk penjualan saham Jung corp Go public, Appa ingin laporannya nanti sore."

"Nde Appa." Johnny tersenyum siap bekerja dengan keras, tapi Jaehyun menatapnya tak suka.

.

.

"Jaehyun kau ini kenapa? dulu kau sangat dekat denganku tapi kenapa sekarang kau menjauhiku? apa salahku?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa motifmu kali ini, Aku masih bertanya-tanya kenapa Taeyong bisa putus dengan mudah dengan Yuta padahal sebelumya mereka tidak ada masalah apapun. Aku bertanya-tanya apa kau ada hubunganya dengan semua ini."

"Mereka putus karena Taeyong selingkuh dan ada buktinya. Yuta melihatnya sendiri."

"Bukti bisa dibuat, kau dulu juga membuat Taeyong dan Yuta hampir putus jadi bisa saja putusnya mereka kali ini kau ikut andil juga."

"AKu tidak mengerti maksudmu tapi aku tidak ikut andil dalam putusnya mereka 5 tahun lalu. Kejadiannya sudah lama dan sekarang dia sudah bahagia denganku jadi untuk apa kau ungkit Taeyong di depan Yuta, malah akan membuat dia sakit hati." Ujar Johnny kemudian berlalu. Jaehyun menatap punggung Johnny yang mulai menjauh dan kemudian masuk ke dalam lift..

.

.

"Taeyong.." panggil Kris.

"Ya Appa, ada apa?" Taeyong menghampiri Kris di meja makan.

"Apa kau sudah tahu kalau Jung Corp sekarang Go Publik? Mereka akan menjual sahamnya untuk umum sebesar 15%."

"Aniyo, aku baru dengar dari Appa."

"Apa kau berminat membeli saham itu? Dengan itu kau tetap menjadi bagian dari Jung Crop tanpa meminta belas kasihan dari mereka."

"Aku tidak berniat untuk membalas dendam atau apapun pada mereka Appa. Appa membeli saham Harabeoji?"

"Hanya 1% saja. kas perusahaan sedang kosong jadi Appa tidak bisa membeli banyak. Siapa yang menyuruhmu membalas dendam, anak bodoh. Appa kan hanya bilang kalau kau membeli saham itu kau bisa menjadi bagian Jung dengan usahamu sendiri bukan karena dia Harabeojimu " jelas Kris

Taeyong berpikir sejenak, "BAiklah,aku akan membeli saham itu tapi dengan perantara saja Appa. Appa pasti memiliki teman yang menjadi pialang saham kan?"

"Nde teman Appa ada yang menjadi pialang saham.. baiklah kalau itu maumu. Appa akan hubungkan kau dengannya. Kau ingin beli berapa persen?" Taeyong hanya tersenyum misterius.

.

.

**At Hotel**

Yuta terlihat sibuk merinci tamu yang akan dia undang di acara pertunangannya. Ia menulis beberapa nama di bukunya. Johnny yang sedari tadi membaca buku di samping Yuta pun akhirnya perhatiannya teralih melihat Yuta yang memasang wajah serius saat menulis. Johnny memeluknya dari belakang dan menempelkan dagunya di bahu Yuta.

"Hei baby, bagaimana, ada perkembangan?"

"Sepertinya sudah semua. Tinggal menunggu undangannya saja."

"Istirahat saja, ini sudah malam. Aku juga sudah mengantuk, besok kita ada rapat dengan para pemegang saham lama dan baru." Yuta mengangguk, ia menyingkirkan bukunya dan merebahkan dirinya di bed bersama Johnny. Ia menjadikan lengan Johnny sebagai bantalnya dan posisi mereka berhadapan.

"Johnny, aku takut."

"Takut kenapa?"

"Aku takut, gugup, ya semuanya jadi satu, aku gugup untuk acara pertunangan kita besok."

"Tenang saja, aku akan selalu bersamamu." Mereka saling bertatapan, Johnny pun mencium bibir Yuta. sepertinya malam itu mereka akan menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua dan 'panas'.

**SECOND CHANCE**

Para pemegang saham lama dan baru mulai berkumpul di ruang rapat Jung Corp. Changmin akan memimpin rapat kali ini sedangkan Yunho hanya mengawasinya saja. Jaehyun menyiapkan berkas rapatnya, Yuta dan Kyuhyun pun ikut hadir karena mereka adalah pemegang saham juga di Jung Corp.

"Ku dengar ada yang membeli saham kita sebesar 4% di bursa efek kemarin?" Tanya Johnny pada Jaehyun. Jaehyun hanya berdeham. "Ada apa?" Tanya Yuta pada Johnny.

"Ku dengar ada yang membeli saham Jung Corp sebesar 4% tapi aku belum melihat orangnya."

"Kenapa aku harus ikut rapat ini?"

"Karena kau adalah pemegang saham juga disini. Mereka akan menjelaskan pembagian keuntungan selama perusahaan Jung Corp masih berjalan." Yuta hanya ber-oh ria, karena bosan, ia membuka file nama-nama pemegang saham di Jung Corp.

.

"Appa, semua sudah siap, apa bisa kita mulai?" Tanya Changmin pada Yunho.

"Pemegang saham 4% itu apa kau sudah mendapat datanya?"

"Sekretaris Nam sedang mengambil datanya, aku akan menyerahkan pada Appa sebentar lagi."

"Baiklah kau bisa mulai."perintah Yunho.

.

.

Drap-drap-drap suara langkah kaki tergesa-gesa seorang namja memasuki Jung Corp. ia merapikan jas dan dasinya sambil menelpon.

"Iya-iya nanti aku datang pukul 2, masih ada 1 jam lagi kan? Aku ada rapat pemegang saham dan aku sudah terlambat." Ia juga melihat jam tangannya dan ia terlambat mengikuti rapat 10 menit.

"…"

"Kau kan bisa menghandle-nya kalau aku terlambat. Sudah dulu, aku harus masuk. Bye!" PIP! Namja itu menutup teleponnya dan tergesa masuk lift. Di dalam lift, dia merapikan penampilannya sekali lagi dan ya, dia sudah tampan dan siap masuk mengikuti rapat.

.

.

"RAPAT TAHUNAN PEMEGANG SAHAM JUNG CORP KE-30, AKAN SEGERA DIMULAI. PRESDIR JUNG CHANGMIN AKAN MEMBERIKAN SAMBUTAN SEBELUM PEMBACAAN LAPORAN KEUANGAN JUNG CORP. MARI KITA SAMBUT PRESDIR JUNG CHANGMIN!" mereka semua bertepuk tangan saat Changmin berjalan ke podium dan akan memberi sambutannya.

"Selamat datang para dewan direksi dan pemegang saham dalam rapat tahunan pemegang saham Jung Corp ke-30. Sebagai Presiden Direktur Jung Corp, aku akan mendorong Jung Corp menjadi pemimpin global. Seperti yang kita ketahu Jung Corp mengalami pertumbuhan pesat dalam berbagai bidang setahun ini. Aku ingin janjikan satu hal pada kalian Jung Corp takkan berhenti sampai di sini." Mereka semua bertepuk tangan keras.

Yunho membuka file yang baru saja diberikan sekretaris Nam padanya, ia membuka file itu dan membacanya. Yunho terbelalak tak percaya mengetahui pemilik 4% saham Jung Corp.

CKLEK! Pintu terbuka. Changmin terpana saat melihat seorang namja berdiri dengan gagah di depan pintu. Pidatonya tersendat. Yuta heran melihat Appa-nya seperti itu. Ia menoleh dan terkejut. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun, Jaehyun dan Johnny.

Taeyong tersenyum menatap Changmin yang tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya."Aku minta maaf, aku datang terlambat. Kuharap aku belum melewatkan rapat intinya." Taeyong membungkuk meminta maaf. "Oh sebelumnya, perkenalkan nama saya Jung Taeyong, pemilik saham sebesar 4% di Jung Corp dan mewakili Appa-ku Kris Wu dan temanku Jin Hansol yang sama-sama memiliki saham sebesar 1%,mereka memberikanku surat kuasa atas kepemilikan saham tersebut." Taeyong menunjukkan surat kuasanya.

"Ya, rapatnya juga belum lama dimulai. Silahkan duduk." Jaehyun menyuruh Taeyong untuk duduk. Taeyong mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kursi kosong berhadapan dengan Yuta, Jaehyun , Kyuhyun dan Johnny. Ia pun segera mempelajari file yang ada dihadapannya.

"Tuan Jung, Tuan Jung." Panggil sekeretaris Seo, Changmin sedikit terkejut, "Ya-ya.."

"Anda bisa melanjutkannya lagi."

"Ah, ne-ne." Changmin meneruskan pidatonya walaupun ia tak bisa menghilangkan rasa keterkejutannya. Johnny menekan kemarahannya. Saking kesalnya, ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Yuta menatap Taeyong dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Tiba-tiba Air mata menetes di pipinya dan ia buru-buru mengusapnya.

.

.

Pukul 2, Taeyong mulai tidak konsentrasi, dia harus menghadiri acara variety show. 'Aduh terlambat' bathin Taeyong, ia melihat jam tangannya. 'Ok, aku rasa aku sudah tidak perlu disini lagi.' Taeyong pun berdiri membuat semua orang memandangnya. "Mohon maaf, tapi aku harus pergi." Drt-drt-drt.. ponselnya bordering, Taeyong mengambilnya dan melihat ID Caller-nya 'Hansol paboo..' ia terlihat kebingungan. "Saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Tapi saya benar-benar harus pergi." Taeyong membungkuk pamit dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruang rapat. Taeyong mengangkat ponselnya dan terburu-buru keluar, ia melepas dasinya dan mengacak rambutnya yang rapi. Yunho hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kelakuan cucunya tapi ia bangga karena Taeyong menjadi bagian dari Jung Corp dengan usahanya sendiri.

Yuta tak berhenti menatap kepergiaan Taeyong, ia mendongakkan kepalanya mencegah airmatanya jatuh kembali.

Jaehyun tersenyum puas melihat saudaranya itu, "Welcome to the Jung Corp, Taeyong."

**TBC**

**Butuh review buat perbaikan. Jangan bash author ya, author juga kerja keras lo buat cerita kalo ceritanya makin gaje alias gak jelas... **

** terima kasih untuk selalu menunggu update'an cerita kalo banyak typo bertebaran. **

**buat para pembaca setia ff ku terima kasih banyak  
><strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Title [ **Second Chance** ]**

**Author [ Takii_yuuki]**

**Genre [ angst, drama, hurt/comfort, yaoi,family, friendship, romance]**

**Main cast : **

**Zhang Yixing/Lay,Wu Yifan/Kris**

**New Cast : SMRookies - Taeyong, Yuta, Jaehyun, Johnny, Hansol, Mark  
><strong>

**Yun-Jae**

**Chang-Kyu**

**Rating : M**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent, saya hanya pinjam nama.**

** bb saya, siapa tau ingin berteman dengan saya : 5189737F**

**Warning : cerita ini mengandung unsur boys x boys, don't like don't read, typo bertebaran. **

**Mohon maaf. #deepbow kalau tidak suka silahkan di[x] ya, jangan bash author ya, saling menghargai. **

**author menulis juga gak mudah. terima kasih pengertiannya. **

**Mohon sekali lagi dibaca warningnya, ini FOKUS KE TAEYONG - YUTA, KRAY MUNGKIN HANYA BEBERAPA BAGIAN jadi yang tidak suka couple ini, mending gak usah dibaca daripada nanti kecewa dan menghina author.  
><strong>

**MAAF KALAU ALURNYA TERLALU CEPAT, LONCAT-LONCAT, MEMBOSANKAN, SEMAKIN GAK JELAS, KEPANJANGAN, MOHON MAAF SEKALI LAGI.  
><strong>

** KARENA CERITANYA PANJANG SEKALI JADI ENDING-NYA AKU BUAT 2 PART. **

**ENDING - PART 2**

**Happy reading !**

**BUTIK NARA**

Yuta dan Johnny sedang berada di Butik Nara untuk fitting baju pertunangan mereka. Yuta memilih setelah jas dan kemeja putih dan celana panjang yang senada dengan warna jasnya, sedangkan Johnny setelan jas hitam kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam.

"Kau sangat manis." puji Noona Hyemi si pemilik butik. Yuta tersenyum, ia merapikan dirinya di depan cermin dan kemudian menemui Johnny yang menunggunya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Yuta. Johnny terpana melihat Yuta yang terlihat begitu manis. "Kau sangat manis dan cantik." Puji Johnny.

"Ya,aku ini tampan bukan cantik." Yuta mempoutkan bibirnya. Johnny yang gemas melihat Yuta, segera menghampirinya dan menciumnya tepat dibibirnya, CUP! Noona Hyemi menunduk. "Johnny, masih ada Noona, aku malu." Yuta menyembunyikan dirinya di dada bidang Johnny. Noona Hyemi tersenyum melihat kemesraan mereka berdua.

TRING! Pintu terbuka. Mereka semua sontak melihat kearah pintu masuk dan ternyata yang datang adalah Taeyong. Yuta terkejut, dengan reflek ia melepaskan diri dari Johnny dan agak sedikit menjauh.

"Oh Taeyong-ssi, selamat datang." Noona Hyemi menghampiri Taeyong dan memberi hormat. Taeyong balas membungkuk. "Silahkan tunggu sebentar, saya akan ambilkan pesanan anda."

"Nde.." ucapnya singkat. Noona Hyemi itu langsung pergi ke lantai 2 mengambil pesanan Taeyong. Tinggallah mereka bertiga, terdiam dan saling bertatapan. Tatapan yang sulit diartikan dari masing-masing.

II_ Is only for you just wanna be for you _II_ Non geuroke jigeum moseup_ II_ Geudero ne gyote isseumyon dwe _II_ Nan dasi teonado yongwonhi nonam barabolge _II

Suara dering ponsel Taeyong membuyarkan keheningan yang tercipta. Taeyong merogoh sakunya dan mengambil handphone-nya.

"Yeoboseyo, Yeonhwa-ya, ada apa?" sapa Taeyong dengan wajah berseri. mendengar nama Yeonhwa membuat luka lama Yuta kembali terbuka, dadanya merasa sakit, apalagi setelah pengkhianatan yang dilakukan mereka berdua hingga Yeonhwa hamil.

"…"

"Aku sedang di Butik Nara mengambil setelah jasku. Ada apa?"

"…"

"Oh mainan pesanan Hoya, iya aku tidak lupa. Aku akan belikan sekalian menjemput Anson dan Zhuyi."

".."

"Ok, Sampaikan salam sayangku pada Hoya. Bye!" PIP! Taeyong menutup handphonenya dan secara bersamaan Noona Hyemi telah kembali dari mengambil pesanan Taeyong.

"Taeyong-ssi, maaf menunggu lama. Jas-nya bisa kau coba lebih dulu, kalau ada yang kurang, akan segera kami perbaiki lagi."

"Nde, aku coba dulu." Taeyong mengambil jas pesanannya dan kemudian berjalan ke ruang ganti.

"Oh Maaf mengabaikan kalian, setelan milik Johnny sudah jadi, pegawaiku akan membawanya kemari dan kau bisa mencobanya Johnny."

"Ya, noona." Seorang pegawai lain dari Hyemi itu mengantar setelan jas yag dipesan Johnny dan diberikan pada Noona Hyemi.

"Nah ini dia, cobalah." Noona Hyemi memberikan jas itu pada Johnny.

"Aku coba ini dulu." Yuta mengangguk. Johnny mengambil jas itu dan mencobanya di ruang ganti yang lain. Yuta memilih duduk untuk menetralkan rasa sakit hatinya. Ia tak percaya Taeyong berani bermesraan dengan Yeonhwa di depannya. Yuta menahan tangisnya dengan menggigit bibirnya kuat.

Tiba-tiba SRAK! Muncullah Taeyong dengan setelan jas barunya. Yuta tak percaya dengan dengan apa yang dia lihat saat ini, Taeyong begitu tampan dan dewasa seperti saat ia datang ke perusahaan waktu itu. Ia terdiam dan terpana.

"Wow kau sungguh sangat tampan Taeyong-ssi. Jas itu sangat cocok denganmu. Benarkan Yuta?" Yuta gelagapan, "I-i-ya." Jawabnya tergagap.

"Jas-nya sangat pas untukku dan tidak ada yang cacat. Aku sangat menyukainya."

"Terima kasih."

"Aku akan kembali ke dalam dan tolong nanti anda rapikan kembali."

"Baik Tae-ssi." Saat Taeyong berbalik tiba-tiba gelangnya terjatuh. TAK! Suara gelang itu menyentuh lantai. Taeyong menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat benda yang terjatuh.

"Tae-ssi gelang anda." Noona Hyemi mengambil gelang itu dan menunjukkannya pada Taeyong. Yuta terbelalak melihat gelang yang diambil Noona Hyemi tersebut. Taeyong juga tak kalah terkejutnya, buru-buru ia mengambilnya dan memasukkannya ke saku celananya. "Terima kasih." Kemudian ia kembali kedalam ruang ganti.

Yuta berdiri, ia ingin menghampiri Taeyong namun langkahnya tertahan karena bersama itu pula Johnny keluar. "Bagaimana Yuta, apa ini bagus?" Tanya Johnny. Yuta mengurungkan niatnya dan melihat Johnny.

"Wah Johnny, kau sangat tampan, Yuta beruntung mendapatkan dia."

"K-Kau tampan, sangat tampan. Nde-nde.." Yuta berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya setelah melihat kejadian tadi, ia tak mau membuat Johnny curiga.

"Ok, kalau begitu, aku rasa seperti ini saja. Ya noona, aku suka jas ini."

"Baiklah, jika itu sudah sesuai selera kalian." Johnny bercermin dan melihat jas yang dia pesan, cocok dan pas untuknya. Yuta melihat kearah kamar ganti Taeyong, ia berharap apa yang dia lihat itu salah, kalau Taeyong masih menyimpan gelang pemberiannya. 'Taeyong!" gumam Yuta.

Di dalam kamar ganti, Taeyong terduduk lemas, ia mengambil gelangnya dan menggenggamnya erat. Ia menahan tangisnya. Tak bisa dia pungkiri bahwa cintanya tidak hilang untuk Yuta. 'Yuta..' bathin Taeyong pilu.

.

.

**Dinner time at Jung Mansion.**

"Bagaimana Yuta, apa undanganmu sudah selesai?" Tanya Yunho pada cucu kesayangannya tersebut.

"Sudah Harabeoji, semua sudah dikirim." Jawab Yuta.

"Persiapan lainnya?"

"Sudah, fitting baju dan gedungnya juga sudah siap."

"Apa kau juga mengundang Kris samchon?" Tanya Jaehyun tiba-tiba. Mendadak suasana hening. Mereka semua menghentikan makannya.

"A-apa?" Tanya Yuta bingung.

"Kau tidak mengundang mereka, Kris Samchon, Yixing Imo, Taeyong dan si kembar?"

"A-ah sepertinya a-aku lu-lupa. K-kau kan bisa menelpon mereka untuk datang."

"Lupa atau memang kau tidak ingin mengundang mereka?"

"Jaehyun!" tegur Kyuhyun.

"Apa Umma? Ayolah, masalah itu sudah 5 tahun lalu. Taeyong pasti ada alasan untuk memutuskan Yuta." Jaehyun menatap Changmin. Changmin balas menatap Jaehyun dengan tatapan bingung. "Dia tidak mungkin melakukan itu dengan mudah."

"Dia berselingkuh dari Yuta sampai selingkuhannya hamil?"

"Yakin itu anak Taeyong?"

"A-apa maksudmu hyung?" Tanya Yuta terkejut dengan pertanyaan Jaehyun.

"Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa, aku hanya ingin bilang, tidak baik terus memendam dendam. Lagipula Yuta juga sudah bahagia dengan Johnny. Kau keterlaluan kalau kau tidak mengundang mereka."

"Jaehyun cukup, jangan membuat suasana makan malam ini berubah menjadi tidak menyenangkan." Ucap Jaejoong menyela.

"Baik Halmeoni, aku tidak akan bicara lagi." Jaehyun melanjutkan makan malamnya.

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana Taeyong bisa membeli 4% saham dari kita?" Tanya Yunho.

"Saham kita kan Go Public Harabeoji tentu setiap orang bisa membeli saham itu?"

"Darimana dia dapat uang? Dia kan hanya seorang artis dan perusahaan Wu juga sedang mengalami kesulitan financial." Tambah Changmin.

"Dia bukan hanya seorang artis tapi dia juga bisnisman. Taeyong adalah mahasiswa jurusan bisnis yang lulus dengan nilai terbaik di kampus. Dia yang memecahkan masalah perusahaan Wu saat perusahaan itu kesulitan dana untuk mengakuisisi Glaxo tanpa meminjam dana dari kita. Dia beli saham dari kita dengan uangnya sendiri, hasil laba investasi yang dia tanam di berbagai bidang. Jangan lupa, Taeyong juga memiliki kafe yang cukup terkenal di daerah Gangnam."Jaehyun berhenti sejenak, "Dan lagi dia tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan." Yuta menatap Jaehyun dengan tatapan penuh Tanya.

"Kirimi mereka undangan, mereka harus datang ke acara bahagiamu Yuta." ucap Yunho.

"Tapi kalau kau merasa mereka merusak hari bahagiamu, ya jangan diundang." Ucapan Jaehyun menohok Yuta.

"Jaehyun! Jangan berkata seperti itu pada saudaramu." bentak Kyuhyun lagi.

"Apalagi Umma, ok, aku tidak akan memaksa mengundang keluarga Kris Samchon lagi daripada nanti merusak hari bahagia Yuta. lihat wajah Yuta, dia terlihat tidak senang saat aku mengusulkan mengundang mereka, lebih baik tidak usah diundang saja. sudahlah terserah kau saja Yuta,kau kan yang bertunangan, bukan aku. Aku ingin ke kamar, permisi." Jaehyun pun meninggalkan ruang makan dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Sepeninggal Jaehyun, suasana mendadak hening, tidak ada pembicaraan yang terjadi. hanya Kyuhyun yang menenangkan Yuta karena Yuta terlihat murung, "Sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan, Jaehyun tidak bermaksud begitu. Habiskan makanmu, kau tidak boleh sakit dan jangan pikirkan yang macam-macam."

"Nde Umma." Mereka pun melanjutkan makannya.

.

Tok-tok-tok

"Masuk!" CKLEK! Yuta memauki kamar Jaehyun. Terlihat Jaehyun sedang sibuk, ia melirik sebentar dan kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Oh kau YU, ada apa?" Tanya Jaehyun tanpa melihat wajah Yuta. Yuta menghampiri Jaehyun dan duduk di bed milik Jaehyun.

"Hyung, aku tahu kau marah, aku ingin minta maaf padamu."

"Maaf? untuk apa? Kau tidak melakukan suatu kesalahan padaku."

"Tidak, aku salah, aku tidak mengundang Keluarga Kris samchon, aku benar-benar lupa. Maafkan aku."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan itu, itu adalah hari bahagiamu, bagaimana mungkin kau mengundang keluarga yang pernah menghancurkanmu."

"Hyung.." Jaehyun menghentikan pekerjaannya dan beralih ke Yuta dan menggenggam tangan adiknya.

"Yuta, aku tidak akan melarangmu atau berkomentar tentang siapa yang akan kau undang atau tidak kau undang dalam acaramu, itu acaramu, acara bahagiamu. Aku tidak mau kau merasa terpaksa mengundang hanya karena aku. Siapapun yang kau undang, aku tidak akan berkomentar atau melarangnya, mau kau mengundang presiden Korea juga terserah padamu, itu juga jika kalau kau tidak mau mengundang Kris Samchon dan keluarga, itu terserah padamu."

"Hyung, aku bingung. Kau tahu aku masih belum bisa melupakan.."

"Ya aku tahu." Potong Jaehyun. "Aku mengerti. Tidak usah diundang saja daripada nanti kau sakit hati. Sudah istirahatlah, hyung mau menyelesaikan pekerjaan hyung, masih banyak. Maaf ya." Jaehyun memutar kursinya dan kembali berkutat pada komputernya. Yuta hanya menghela nafas. Ia tahu bahwa Jaehyun kecewa padanya, "Hyung.."

"Apa Yuta? istirahatlah, bukankah besok kau harus pergi bersama Johnny ke toko perhiasan untuk membeli cincin pertunangan kalian."

"Kenapa sekarang kau begitu jauh dariku?" Jaehyun menghentikan lagi pekerjaannya tapi ia tetap di tempatnya.

"Kau pergi selama 5 tahun, aku disini sendiri, menghadapi semua tekanan sendiri. Satu-satunya temanku hanya Taeyong, namja yang menyakitimu. Aku tidak menghubungimu karena kau bilang kau ingin menenangkan diri dan aku lakukan itu. Aku tidak mau menambah masalahmu dengan menceritakan masalahku, kau sudah memiliki masalah yang cukup berat dan aku tidak mau kau semakin terpuruk. Maaf jika aku berteman dengan Taeyong."

"Hyung aku minta maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau kau ternyata memendam masalahmu sendiri. Sebagai saudaramu aku merasa tidak berguna hyung."

"Kau tidak salah. Aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu. Sudahlah, kembalilah ke kamarmu. Sudah malam, hyung harus selesaikan pekerjaan hyung, besok ada rapat dan hyung harus menyelesaikannya sekarang." Perintah Jaehyun. Yuta menahan tangisnya, dengan berat hati, ia pergi meninggalkan Jaehyun. "Kau boleh mengundang mereka hyung." Ucapnya sebelum pintu kamarnya tertutup.

Jaehyun hanya bisa menghela nafas, ia mengambil figura foto yang ada di dekatnya dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. Foto dirinya dan Yuta. "Hyung menyayangimu Yuta, aku harap kau beruntung dengan pilihanmu." Jaehyun berdoa untuk adiknya Yuta.

**SECOND CHANCE**

Yuta pergi ke toko perhiasan dengan Johnny dan memilih cincin untuk pernikahan mereka. Yuta memilih motif yang sederhana dan Johnny pun menyetujuinya. Tiba-tiba mata Yuta tertuju pada cincin yang mirip dengan yang diberikan Taeyong padanya.

"Kau masih ingin melihat-lihat lagi?" Tanya Johnny membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Oh aniyo, aku sudah selesai."

"AKu ingin ke kantor dulu, tidak apa-apa kan kalau kau ikut sebentar."

"Tentu saja." kemudian mereka keluar dari toko perhiasan dan pergi ke kantor.

.

Sampai di kantor, Yuta dan Johnny berjalan bersama menuju lift, saat mereka sudah berada di dalam lift dan pintu lift akan tertutup tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menghalanginya.

DEG! Jantung Yuta berdetak, ia terkejut tapi bukan karena tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menghentikannya tapi karena di tangan itu ada gelang tak asing baginya dan tak lama kemudian si pemilik gelang menampakan dirinya.

"Maaf, aku …" Ia memberi jeda sejenak setelah melihat orang yang ada di dalam lift, "Terburu-buru." lanjut Taeyong kemudian ia masuk dan berdiri di depan pasangan John-Ta. Pintu lift-pun tertutup, Taeyong segera menekan tombol menuju lantai 17 dan lagi-lagi gelang itu terlihat. Buru-buru Taeyong menarik tangannya dan menutupi gelangnya.

Johnny melihat gelagat aneh dari Yuta dengan segera ia menarik Yuta dan mengeratkan pelukan di pinggang Yuta. "J-Johnny, a-ad apa?" Johnny hanya menggeleng. "Stay with me!" ucapnya. Yuta mengangguk meskipun ia juga bingung apa maksud Johnny. Selama di dalam lift mereka tak saling bicara.

Taeyong melihat keintiman John-Ta dari kaca lift, ia hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya. TING! Lift berhenti di lantai 17, Taeyong buru-buru keluar tanpa berucap satu katapun pada mereka.

Taeyong berjalan menuju ruangan Jaehyun. Saat hampir sampai diruangan Jaehyun, Taeyong melihat OB yang akan mengantarkan kopi, tapi tiba-tiba ia menghampirinya, "Biar aku saja. Kau pergilah." ucapnya pada OB tersebut.

"Terima kasih Tuan." Ucap OB tersebut. Taeyong mengambil kopi tersebut dan membawanya masuk. Jaehyun terlalu sibuk hingga tak menyadari kedatangan Taeyong. TAK! Taeyong menaruh kopinya dimeja Jaehyun. Jaehyun mendongak dan melihat si pengantar kopi yang menurutnya tidak sopan itu. "Hei kau bisakah kau lebih sopan, Jung Taeyong."

"Ow, manager Jung marah." Goda Taeyong.

"Ku kira kau OB yang tadi aku minta untuk mengantar kopi, kalau dia melakukan seperti itu,aku pecat dia."

"Wow-wow easy man.. ada apa kau menyuruhku kemari?"

"Ini mengenai proyek pertama kita. Lokasinya ada di Mokpo. Aku ingin kau kesana dan meninjau lokasinya."

"Haruskah aku melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Mokpo, bagaimana kalau kau saja, aku tidak ada waktu, besok sampai minggu depan jadwalku padat."

"Ini adalah proyek pertama kita paboo, banyak investor yang sudah menanamkan modal untuk proyek ini. Setelah memilih tempat,Kau juga harus menentukan konsep desain dan logo merk-nya."

"Aku serahkan semua padamu. Aku percaya kau mampu melakukannya."

"Pekerjaanku sudah banyak, kau tidak tahu rambutku rasanya mau rontok memikirkan semua ini."

"Kenapa kau tidak meminta Doyoung melakukannya, dia kan jurusan arsitektur, pasti dia bisa melakukan ini. Kalau kalian berdua pergi kesana berdua, kalian kan bisa liburan berdua."

Jaehyun bangkit dan menutup mulut Taeyong, ia juga melirik kanan-kiri, "Kau ini bisa tidak jangan keras-keras nanti kalau ada yang dengar bagaimana?"

"Eummphhh..lepaa…ssshhh."

"Janji jangan bicara keras-keras."

"Heumm.." Jaehyun melepas bekapannya pada Taeyong. Taeyong mengusap bibirnya. "Aishh kau ini.."

"Tidak boleh ada yang tahu tentang hubungan kami. Kalau Appa tahu, dia bisa memecat Doyoung."

"Sampai kapan kau menyembunyikannya? Sampai kalian tua. Kalau kau tidak mau Doyoung untukku saja."

"Kubunuh kau kalau kau berani mengambil dia dariku."

"Ya sudah, kau harus mengenalkan dia pada keluarga Jung, Umma dan Appaku serta adik-adikku kan sudah mengenal Doyoung, masa' keluargamu sendiri tidak ada yang tahu?"

"Kau kan tahu bagaimana Appa-ku, Appa ingin menjodohkanku dengan putri kenalan bisnisnya. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

"Setidaknya kau perjuangkan cintamu, jangan seperti aku. Kau bisa melakukannya hyung. Sudah ya aku pulang dulu, aku ada acara di Music bank. Bye!" Taeyong menepuk pundak Jaehyun dan pergi. Jaehyun terdiam memikirkan kata-kata Taeyong, sepertinya kata-kata Taeyong memang ada benarnya. Ia menelpon seseorang dan meyuruhnya mempersiapkan perjalanan ke Mokpo..

.

Saat ini Jaehyun berada di sebuah mall dan menunggu seseorang untuk melakukan perjalanan bisnisnya ke Mokpo. Selain menunggu ia juga memeriksa laporan keuangan Mall milik keluarga Jung. "Bulan ini penjualan meningkat 10%, meskipun tidak signifikan tapi lebih baik. Tolong tingkatkan lagi." Ucap Jaehyun pada manager Mall.

"Baik Putra Presdir." Tak berapa lama kemudian yang ditunggu datang. Doyoung datang dengan membawa setumpuk perkamen dan tabung gambar. Ia terlihat agak kesulitan saat membawa barang-barangnya, Jaehyun pun segera menghampirinya dan menolongnya.

"Terima kasih Manager." Ucap Doyoung.

"Semua ini isinya.."

"Ya, ini semua isinya gambar rancang bangun mall yang akan kita bangun di Mokpo. Sesuai dengan instruksi anda. Bukankah konsep Mall di Mokpo, 'everyone can buy'? dan juga Mall itu dekat dengan stasiun bawah tanah jadi ramai dengan pelanggan dari segala usia. Mall ini akan jadi mall pertama yang berkonsep modern dan tradisional."

"Ok kalau begitu kita pergi sekarang." Ajak Jaehyun. Doyoung mengangguk dan mengikuti Jaehyun.

.

Di dalam mobil, Doyoung menghembuskan nafas lega setelah membawa beban cukup berat. "Akhirnya!" Doyoung merenggangkan badannya dan tiba-tiba CUP! Jaehyun mencium bibir Doyoung. "Ya, apa yang kau lakukan, bagaimana kalau ada orang yang lihat?"

"Kita sudah jauh dari Mall dan orang-orang Appa-ku juga sudah tidak ada."

"Tapi aku takut kalau ada yang melihat kita."

"Kau tenang saja."

"Hubungan kita tidak seperti hubungan orang lain. Kau putra Presdir Jung sedangkan aku Cuma karyawan biasa. Kita bagaikan langit dan bumi. Hubungan kita tidak akan mudah."

"Kalau aku bukan putra presdir, apa kau akan menerimaku? Kalau aku orang miskin tidak punya apa-apa."

"Aku lebih memilih seperti itu. Hubungan kita lebih mudah, kita tidak perlu sembunyi-sembunyi. Aku tidak perlu takut untuk menggenggam tanganmu di jalan umum." Jaehyun menggenggam tangan Doyoung dan menciumnya.

"Maafkan aku, aku janji semua ketakutanmu akan berakhir, kita akan menjalani hubungan kita seperti orang biasa. Kau tak perlu takut lagi mengandengku ditempat umum, aku akan lebih sering menciummu dan menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Aku janji." Doyoung tersenyum, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jaehyun yang sedang menyetir.

"Aku akan terus menunggu, sampai saatnya tiba aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

"Terima kasih." Mereka pun terus melaju menuju Mokpo.

.

Sesampainya di Mokpo, Jaehyun mengajak Doyoung menginap di hotel. Awalnya ia menolak tapi karena paksaan Jaehyun iapun bersedia meskipun was-was.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku menginap disini? Bagaimana kalau Presdir tahu? Dia pasti akan memecatku. Aku bisa menginap di hotel yang lebih murah, besok aku akan menemuimu disini." Doyoung mencoba untuk memberi alasan pada Jaehyun agar Jaehyun memberi izin padanya untuk menginap di hotel yang murah.

"Kau tenang saja, mereka tidak akan melihat kita sebagai sepasang kekasih tapi atasan dan bawahan."

"Tapi mana ada seorang atasan membawa bawahannya kesebuah hotel dan tidur satu kamar."

"Bisa kita bilang kalau kamarnya penuh."

"Kau pikir mereka bodoh, mereka akan eummpphhh.." ucapan Doyoung diredam oleh ciuman Jaehyun. Awalnya ia terbelalak dengan ciuman mendadak dari Jaehyun, akhirnya ia pasrah dan mengikuti 'permainan' Jaehyun.

.

Jaehyun dan Doyoung tidur berhadapan, setelah aktiftas panas yang mereka lakukan sebelumnya. Jaehyun membelai rambut Doyoung.

"Apa kau memiliki sebuah keinginan?" Tanya Jaehyun. "Keinginan? Tentu saja."

"Katakanlah, aku akan mengabulkannya."

"Kau tidak akan bisa." Ujar Doyoung.

"Apakah keinginanmu adalah menikah denganku?"

"Harapan itu terlalu tinggi untukku. Kau pasti akan dijodohkan dengan seseorang yang setara dengan kalian."

"Aku akan memilih jalanku sendiri, untuk dirimu aku tidak mau diatur lagi. Ada cinta yang harus aku perjuangkan dan itu adalah dirimu. Meskipun nantinya aku akan dibuang dan jatuh miskin, aku akan mempertahankanmu."

"Aku tidak mau kau melawan keluargamu, sekeras apapun hubungan kita tidak akan berhasil."

"Aku tidak mau berakhir seperti Taeyong dan Yuta, mereka kacau dan hancur hanya karena obsesi Appa-ku. Untuk kali ini biarkan aku berusaha sendiri untuk mempertahankan hubungan kita." Doyoung tersenyum begitu juga dengan Jaehyun, ia membelai lembut pipi Doyoung

**SECOND CHANCE**

**D-day Engagement / Hari Pertunangan**

Jaehyun dan Jaejoong berada di kamar untuk merias diri. Jaehyun melihat kalau wajah Halmeoni tercintanya itu tak memancarkan kebahagian.

"Halmeoni kau kenapa? kalau Halmeoni menampakan wajah seperti itu ketika sedang di make up nanti make up-nya akan rusak. Lagipula ini adalah pertunangan salah satu putra Jung jadi pasti nanti ada wartawan. Apa nanti Halmeoni mau foto dengan make up yang buruk terpampang di internet?" Jaejoong diam saja."Halmeoni ada apa? Cerita padaku, Halmeoni menyetujui pertunangan mereka kan kenapa sekarang wajahmu murung? Apa yang merubah pikiranmu Halmeoni-ku tersayang."

"Apa mereka akan datang?" Tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

"Siapa?"

"Yixing."

"Mereka akan datang, mereka akan melihat Yuta bertunangan. Halmeoni jangan khawatir."

"Sungguh?"

"Halmeoni bisa pegang janjiku." Jaejoong memeluk cucunya Jaehyun dengan mata sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Sudah jangan menangis nanti make-up Halmeoni rusak."

"Nde.." ucap Jaejoong. Tiba-tiba Yunho masuk ke kamar, "Apa kalian masih belum selesai?Ayo cepat nanti kita terlambat, Johnny-Yuta, Changmin dan Kyuhyun sudah disana."

"Tak usah bicara yang berlebihan seperti itu. Kami juga sudah selesai." Jaejoong mengingatkan.

"Changmin bilang kalau Presdir Hwang juga akan menghadiri pertunangan Yuta. Lusa mereka mengajak seluruh keluarganya untuk makan malam bersama dengan kita dan akan membicarakan rencana perjodohanmu dengan putri mereka Wendy." Jaehyun hanya , ia memilih berjalan terlebih dahulu.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?"

"Sudah jelas dia tidak mau dijodohkan,kau kira ini jaman dinasti Joseon, masih mengenal tradisi perjodohan. Ayo cepat kita pergi, kita sudah terlambat."

.

.

Johnny dan Yuta berada di ruang make up. Johnny memuji kekasihnya Yuta bahwa Yuta sangat cantik. "Apa kau pernah melihat calon tunangan secantik ini? belum pernah kan?" Tanya Johnny pada penata rias. Penata rias menjawab belum pernah.

Johnny menerima talepon dari Appa-nya, Gong Min, "Appa, apa kau ada di aula? Kami akan segera kesana sebentar lagi. Apa Lin Xiao juga ikut? Oh, nde-nde tunggu aku. Aku akan kesana." Johnny mengatakan pada Yuta kalau ia akan ke aula pernikahan lebih dulu untuk menemui Appa-nya.

"Nde, temuilah Appa-mu. Sebentar lagi aku juga selesai." Yuta pun mengizinkannya.

Sebelum pergi Johnny melirik sekali lagi untuk menatap calon tunangannya, "Benar-benar sangat cantik." Katanya membuat Yuta tersenyum.

.

Para tamu mulai berdatangan, Changmin, Kyuhyun, Yunho dan Jaejoong menyambut mereka. Mulai dari kolega bisnis hingga para pejabat datang ke acara pertunangan Yuta. Jaehyun sendiri juga menyambut teman-teman dari sekolah dan teman saat di universitas. Pertunangan Yuta juga disiarkan di TV mengingat dia adalah cucu dari Jung Yunho, putra pemilik Jung Corp.

Hal yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba. Taeyong datang bersama Yixing, Kris dan si kembar, hal membuat para wartawan langsung mengerumuni mereka, karena kedatangan sang mega bintang Taeyong.

Kilatan kamera menyerbu mereka, membuat Yixing sedikit gugup dan si Kembar mengeratkan pelukannya di gendongan Kris dan Yixing.

"Apa kau takut?" Tanya Kris.

"Sedikit. Tapi Anson dan Zhuyi sepertinya lebih takut lagi."

"Umma takut." Adu Anson. Taeyong menghampiri Yixing dan mengambil Anson. "Taeyong.."

"Biar aku saja yang menggendong Anson. Baby jangan takut hyung disini." Taeyong menenangkan Anson. Anson menegakkan kepalanya dan melihat wajah Taeyong. "Kalau kau takut lihat hyung saja." Anson mengangguk. "Zhuyi baby, Zhuyi." Panggil Taeyong. Zhuyi menegakkan kepalanya dan melihat Taeyong.

"Jangan takut, kan ada Umma, Appa dan Hyung juga Anson. Mereka tidak akan melukaimu."

"Jinjja?" Taeyong mengangguk.

"Iya baby. Appa, Umma,, Taeyong hyung dan Anson akan bersamamu." Kris menambahkan, akhirnya Zhuyi mau menegakkan kepalanya dan melihat ke depan.

Tentu saja kedatangan mereka berdua membuat semua mata memandang ke arah mereka. Yunho dan Chang-Kyu langsung menunjukkan wajah terkejutnya melihat Taeyong datang bersama keluarganya sedangkan Jaejoong dan Jaehyun mereka tersenyum sumringah melihat kedatangan Taeyong dan keluarganya.

Taeyong dan keluarganya berhenti di depan Yun-Jae, Chang-Kyu dan Jaehyun kemudian menyapanya, "Selamat malam, Harabeoji, Halmeoni, Changmin Samchon, Kyuhyun Imo, Jaehyun." Taeyong, Yixing dan Kris membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Yixing, Taeyong.." Jaejoong tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya, namun Yixing hanya tersenyum tipis. Ingin sekali Jaejoong memeluknya tapi melihat reaksi Yixing yang dingin padanya membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk memeluk putra angkatnya tersebut.

"Appa, mereka yang ada di foto itu kan?" Tanya Zhuyi polos. Kris mengangguk sambil tersenyum pada Zhuyi. "Mereka Halmeoni dan Harabeoji Jung?Changmin samchon dan Kyu Imo?"

"Nde baby." Jawab Kris sabar.

"Kenapa mereka tidak pernah datang kerumah? Apa karena Zhuyi dan Anson nakal, mereka tidak mau datang? kenapa Cuma Jae hyung yang datang?"

"Zhuyi dan Anson tidak nakal. kalian kan anak yang baik. Halmeoni, Harabeoji, Changmin Samchon dan Kyu Imo Mereka sibuk sayang, mereka bekerja seperti Appa." Tambah Yixing.

"Halmeoni Hyuk dan Harabeoji Hae juga bekerja, Jae hyung juga tapi setiap bulan datang kerumah, mereka juga membawa mainan banyak." Anson menimpali dengan polosnya. Mata Jaejoong berkaca-kaca mendengar 'curhatan si kembar.'

"Sudah-sudah, Baby Anson-Baby Zhuyi, kalian minum susu dulu. Hayo tadi sebelum berangkat kalian belum minum susu kan?" Anson dan Zhuyi mengangguk penuh semangat. Yixing mengambil susu dari tas-nya dan diberikan kepada Anson dan Zhuyi.

"Maafkan mereka, mereka hanya anak kecil. Sungguh aku tidak pernah mengajari mereka bicara seperti itu." Yixing memohon maaf.

"K-Kalian datang?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Mereka tamu-ku Umma, aku yang mengundangnya. Mereka tamu spesialku. Maaf tidak memberitahu kalian tapi kalian tenang saja, mereka tidak akan menganggu acara Yuta."

"Maafkan kami, kalau kedatangan kami menganggu kalian." Kris meminta maaf. Yunho, Changmin hanya diam hingga Jaejoong berbisik pada Yunho kalau para wartawan masih mengawasi mereka.

"Ah selamat datang, silahkan masuk." Sapa Yunho untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan.

"Biar aku saja yang antar." Jaehyun menawarkan diri. Mereka bertiga membungkuk hormat sebelum memasuki aula bersama Jaehyun.

Jaejoong menatap punggung putra dan cucunya yang mulai menjauh, 'Yixing, umma sangat merindukanmu." Gumamnya sambil mengusap airmata yang hendak jatuh dan kembali menyambut tamu yang lain.

.

Jaehyun mengantar Taeyong dan keluarganya ke tempat yang sudah dia pesan. "Silahkan."

"Terima kasih Jae." Ucap Kris.

"Doyoung? Apa dia datang?" Tanya Taeyong.

"Tentu saja, dia akan bernyanyi nanti. Hohoho."

"Jae hyung, Zhuyi mau kue." Pinta Zhuyi.

"Anson mau eskrim." Tambah Anson.

"Ok, tunggu sebentar, hyung ambilkan ya."

"Horeee!" teriak mereka berdua. Kris dan Yixing tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan anaknya. Sedangkan Taeyong ia memandang banner yang bertuliskan 'Pertunangan Jung Yuta dengan John Suh.' Meskipun ia memasang wajah stoic-nya tapi dalam hatinya, hal itu begitu sakit untuknya..

.

Johnny sampai di aula tempat acara pertunangannya. "Appa!" panggil Johnny menghampiri Gong Min, Appa-nya."Putra Appa tampan sekali."Gong Min memuji tuksedo yang dipakai Johnny terlihat sangat keren. Johnny tesenyum berterima kasih. "Appa berharap semoga kau bahagia dengan Yuta sampai kau menikah nanti."

"Appa juga harus segera mengambil giliran untuk menikah dan tentu saja dengan Lin Xiao, dia calon istri yang baik seperti Umma Lily."

"Secepatnya." Johnny tersenyum dan kemudian mengajak masuk Appa-nya dan Lin Xiao bertemu Yun-Jae dan Chang-Kyu

.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, para tamu undangan sudah berada di dalam gedung. Yun-Jae dan Chang-Kyu pun untuk masuk karena acara akan segera dimulai, dengan diantar oleh staff WO, mereka duduk tempat yang disediakan untuk keluarga 'mempelai'.

Yun-Jae duduk bersama Jaehyun, disampingnya Chang-Kyu bersama Gong-Min dan Lin Xiao. Johnny duduk di panggung bersama Yuta nantinya. Sambil menunggu kedatangan Yuta, mereka dihibur oleh penampilan Doyoung yang menyanyikan lagu My Love. Jaehyun tesenyum melihat 'kekasihnya' yang kelihatan begitu menawan menurutnya.

Jaejoong celingukan mencari Yixing dan akhirnya ia menemukannya. Jaejoong menatap Yixing yang sedang duduk disudut ruangan bersama Kris, Taeyong dan si kembar.

'Umma merindukanmu Xing, Umma merindukan cucu Umma, Anson dan Zhuyi, mereka lucu sekali Xing. Umma ingin sekali memeluk mereka' ,Gumam jaejoong yang masih setia memandang kearah Yixing yang sedang bercanda dengan keluarga kecilnya.

Jaehyun tak sengaja melihat Halmeoni-nya dengan mata berkaca-kaca melihat kesudut ruangan, ia mengikuti arah pandangan Halmeoni-nya dan ternyata, Halmeoni-nya sedang menatap Yixing.

"Halmeoni."panggil Jaehyun. Jaejoong yang terkejut kemudian beralih ke Jaehyun. "Ya-ya Hyunie, ada apa?"

"Halmeoni melihat apa? Yixing Imo dan keluarganya? Aku tempatkan disana bukan karena aku tidak menghormati tapi sesuai permintaan mereka. Mereka ingin melihat Yuta tapi tidak ingin menganggunya dengan kehadiran mereka."

"Nde, Halmeoni mengerti. Terima kasih sudah mengundang mereka. Tapi bagaimana kau mengajak mereka kemari?"

**Flashback on**

**Ting tong-3x. "Ya sebentar.." Yixing mematikan kompornya dan membuka pintu apartement-nya.**

**CKLEK! "Jaehyun.."**

**"Selamat Sore Yixing Imo."**

**"Ya, masuklah." Yixing mengajak Jaehyun masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu. "Ada apa kemari? Tumben kau datang bukan saat hari libur? Apa kau ingin bertemu Taeyong? dia belum pulang."**

**"Aniyo, aku ingin bicara denganmu Imo. Si kembar dimana? Kenapa sepi Imo?"**

**"Mereka sedang keluar dengan Yeonhwa dan Hoya, mungkin sebentar lagi pulang, ada apa?" Jaehyun mengambil sesuatu dari mantel-nya dan menyerahkannya pada Yixing. **

**Yixing menerimanya dan membacanya."Undangan pertunangan Johnny dan Yuta? ya kami sudah tahu mereka akan bertunangan."**

**"Aku ingin kalian datang."**

**"Kau ingin kami datang?Apa mereka akan suka dengan kedatangan kami?sebenarnya kami tidak diundang pun tidak masalah. Kami akan mengirim hadiah atau ucapan pada Yuta."**

**"Kalian adalah keluarga kami. Semua yang terjadi adalah kesalahpahaman. Kalau mereka tahu yang sebenarnya, mereka tidak akan memperlakukan kalian seperti ini. Ayolah Imo, datanglah. Aku mohon."**

**Yixing menghela nafas, "Bagaimana ini? Imo tidak masalah tapi Kris dan Taeyong bagaimana?"**

**"Tolong bujuk mereka, pokoknya kalian harus datang."**

**"Baiklah tapi ada syaratnya."**

**"Apa Imo?"**

**"Buat kami tidak terlihat oleh Yuta dan keluargamu."**

**"Nde Imo, aku mengerti.**

**Flashback off**

**.**

Petugas wedding organizer masuk keruang rias dan memberi tahu kalau sekarang saatnya Yuta masuk ke aula. Sebelum menuju aula, ia meminta izin pada petugas WO untuk pergi ke toilet dan petugas pun mengizinkan.

Dalam perjalanan ke toilet Yuta melihat seseorang yang tak asing baginya, Seo Yeonhwa bersama seorang namja dewasa dan anak kecil, usia sekitar 5 tahunan. Mereka makan direstaurant dihotel tempat yang digunakan Yuta untuk bertunangan, Yeonhwa berdiri dan meninggalkan kedua namja itu sepertinya ingin ke toilet juga tapi sebelum pergi Yeonhwa sempat mencium bibir namja itu kilat. Yuta terkejut dan ia pun mengikuti Yeonhwa.

Sampai di toilet, Yuta menunggu Yeonhwa keluar dari bilik. Dan tak berapa lama Yeonhwa keluar dari toilet. "OMO! Kau mengagetkanku.." Yeonhwa terkejut melihat namja yang berdiri di depannya dan menatapnya tajam.

"Seo Yeonhwa.." panggil Yuta dengan nada datar.

"Yuta?"

"Masih mengingatku?"

"Tentu saja. Kudengar kau hari ini kau bertunangan?"

"Sedang apa kau disini?Kau bersama seorang namja dan jelas itu bukan Taeyong, kau berselingkuh dengannya? Bukankah kau sudah bersama Taeyong dan memiliki anak? Beraninya kau melakukan hal seperti itu."

"Apa pedulimu, bukankah kau sudah tidak bersama Taeyong lagi?" Yuta tak bisa menjawab. ia mendadak gugup. "Oh kau masih mencintainya rupanya?"

"A-apa maksudmu? Ti-tidak, siapa bilang kalau aku masih mencintainya? Aku benci orang yang tidak setia dengan pasangannya."

"Tidak setia? Kalau aku tidak setia bagaimana mungkin kami akan bertahan selama 8 tahun."

"8 tahun? Kau dengan namja itu sudah 8 tahun? Lalu Taeyong?"

"Namja yang kau sebut itu,dia suamiku, namanya Kang Minhyuk dan anakku Kang Hoya. Taeyong?hah..selingkuh dengannya, yang ada aku bertengkar terus dengannya. Aku tidak pernah memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengannya. Dia kan sahabatku dan mantan pacar saudaraku Jeno."

"Hasil test itu, ciuman itu,foto itu? Kalian berselingkuh dariku saat aku masih bersama Taeyong."

"Kau percaya Taeyong berselingkuh denganku? Kau pacaran dengan Taeyong berapa tahun tidak tahu sifatnya? Kau tidak membaca hasil test-nya kan? Apakah aku bilang kalau aku hamil anaknya Taeyong? foto? Helo Yuta, teknologi semakin canggih, kau pernah dengar software photoshop kan?"

Tubuh Yuta mendadak gemetar. "Kau kira aku berciuman dengan Taeyong?" Yeonhwa mendekati Yuta, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yuta dan memiringkan kepalanya seperti hendak mencium tapi tak sampai berciuman, mata Yuta terbelalak, ia terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Yeonhwa.

"Kalau kau melihatnya dari belakang, tentu saja orang akan mengira kalau kalian berciuman tapi kalau dari samping, tidak menyentuh sama sekali." Yeonhwa menjauhkan drinya dari Yuta. "Dia melakukan itu demi kebaikanmu dan masa depanmu. Buktinya kau sukses sekarang. Maaf aku tidak bisa lama-lama, putraku menungguku. Tapi selamat atas pertunanganmu."

Setelah kepergian Yeonhwa, tubuh Yuta merosot ke lantai, ia menangis dan mencengkram dadanya erat. jadi selama ini ia salah paham, ia menanamkan kebencian pada Taeyong padahal Taeyong tidak pernah berselingkuh seperti pengakuannya saat itu.

Setelah cukup lama menenangkan diri di toilet, Yuta memutuskan untuk kembali, di tengah perjalanan ia bertemu dengan teman SMA-nya.

"Yuta.." sapa CL lebih dulu.

"C-CL?"Yuta sedikit lupa dengan CL tapi akhirnya ia dapat mengingatnya juga.

"Hai, apa kabar, sedang apa kau disini?"

"A-aku h-hari ini bertunangan."

"Benarkah? dengan siapa? Taeyong? maaf aku tidak tahu, aku baru datang dari Australia tadi." Yuta menggeleng. "lalu dengan siapa? Ku kira kau masih bersama dia."

"Johnny."

"Johnny? Kau bertunangan dengan dia? kau sudah memaafkan dia?"

"Memaafkan dia? maksudmu apa?"

"Apa kau tidak tahu kalau Johnny lah yang mendorongmu dari tangga saat festival sekolah waktu itu?"

"A-apa?"

"Aku berpapasan dengannya saat ia keluar terburu-buru dari pintu akses menuju lantai satu pada saat kejadian kau terjatuh. Karena saat itu aku juga sedang terburu-buru jadi aku tidak terlalu memperdulikannya."

"K-kau yakin? K-kau mengatakan ini bukan karena kau membencinya kan?"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak membenci siapapun termasuk Johnny, aku hanya mengatakan kebenaran. Saat itu aku pulang lebih awal karena ayahku ditugaskan di Gwangju, aku juga tidak tahu kalau ada kejadian itu, beberapa bulan lalu saat aku bertemu Seulgi, dia cerita padaku dan aku ingat kalau ada orang yang keluar dari pintu itu tepat saat kau jatuh. Aku sudah menceritakan hal ini pada Taeyong, apa dia belum cerita padamu?" Yuta menggeleng, jujur ia benar-benar shock mendengar pengakuan Yeonhwa dan CL pada hari dimana ia akan memulai hidup baru dengan Johnny.

"Ow maaf, aku tidak tahu. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, selamat atas pertunanganmu." CL pamit pada Yuta dan kemudian pergi meninggalkannya. Yuta terdiam terpaku di lorong, ia tak menyangka Johnny lah yang membuat ia keguguran.

Yuta berjalan tertatih menuju aula, bukan karena sakit di badan yang membuatnya tertatih tapi sakit hati yang membuatnya menjadi lemah dan kebenaran yang tak pernah ia sangka sebelumnya. Seluruh tubuh Yuta gemetaran, gugup dan panic. Ia melihat wajahnya di sebuah kaca, dandanannya acak-acakan karena menangis, keringat memenuhi tubuhnya dan tatanan rambutnya berantakan. Dengan tangan gemataran Yuta merapikan dirinya. Ia harus segera memasuki Aula.

Yuta memasuki aula dengan wajah penuh dengan tekanan, para tamu undangan berdiri dan bertepuk tangan menyambut Yuta, begitu juga dengan keluarga mereka berdua. Tampak raut bahagia dari keluarga Jung melihat kedatangan Yuta yang sudah ditunggu dari tadi. Para tamu undangan berseru mengatakan kalau Yuta terlihat cantik.

Taeyong berkali-kali menghela nafas, sesekali ia mendongak mencegah airmatanya jatuh. Yixing mengusap punggung anaknya. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana sakitnya hati Taeyong saat ini. Mata Taeyong memerah namun ia tak boleh menangis, ia memilih tersenyum sambil bertepuk tangan.

Yuta berusaha tersenyum tapi nampak sekali di wajahnya bahwa dia sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik setelah mengetahui kebenaran itu.

Johnny berdiri di panggung, menunggu kedatangan Yuta dan saat Yuta sudah mendekati panggung, Johnny mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyambut Yuta. Yuta mengulurkan tangannya dengan sedikit gemetar. Ia tersenyum tapi dipaksakan.

Soerang staff WO mengantar cincin dan diberikan pada Johnny. Johnny mengambil cincin itu dan bersiap memasangkannya dijari Yuta, Johnny menarik tangan Yuta tapi Yuta malah mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan tidak mau membukanya. Terlihat kedua tangannya bergetar., "Ada apa?" Tanya Johnny pelan.

Taeyong sudah tidak tahan, ia memilih meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Yuta menatap Johnny dengan tatapan sendu, "Maaf aku tidak bisa." Yuta melepaskan pegangan tangan Johnny.

Langkah Taeyong terhenti.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Johnny bingung. Yuta menggeleng. Hal itu mengundang perhatian dari para tamu undangan. Keluarga Jung, keluarga Wu dan Gong Min terkejut dengan ucapan Yuta.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa, kita harus membatalkan pertunangan ini." Taeyong sontak berbalik dan melihat kearah panggung.

"Apa?" para tamu undangan mulai berbisik dan berspekulasi. "Ada apa ini?/kenapa dia membatalkan pertunangannya?/Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Yuta menatap keluarganya dan para tamu, "Maafkan aku, Umma, Appa, Halmeoni, Harabeoji, Jaehyun Hyung tapi aku tidak bisa melanjutkan pertunangan. Maafkan aku. Maaf." Yuta membungkuk memohon maaf. Kyuhyun terhuyung namun segera ditangkap oleh Changmin.

Johnny mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali,ia tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Chang-Kyu, Yun-Jae, Kris-Xing dan Jaehyun juga tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar. Taeyong tak bisa berkata-kata, ia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar.

"YUTA, KAU HARUS JELASKAN HAL INI PADA KAMI!" ucap Yunho murka.

.

.

Setelah semua tamu undangan pergi, tinggalah keluarga Jung [Yun-Jae, Chang-Kyu, Jaehyun], keluarga Wu [Yixing,Kris,Taeyong]Gong Min, Johnny dan Lin Xiao di aula tersebut. Yuta menunduk, tangannya gemetar.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? kenapa kau membatalkan pertunangan ini disaat kalian sudah berada di panggung? Kau ingin mempermalukan kami?" Tanya Changmin geram.

Yuta menggeleng, ia menangis. "Appa jangan marah dulu pada Yuta, biarkan dia menjelaskan alasannya." Bela Jaehyun.

"Jelaskan apa lagi, dia sudah membuat malu keluarga kita."

"Min, biarkan dia bicara." Sela Yunho. Yuta mulai menegakkan kepalanya. "Ma-maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa bertunangan dengan namja yang sudah membunuh bayiku." Johnny terbelalak.

"MWO!" mereka semua terkejut kecuali Taeyong. "Apa maksudmu? Siapa yang membunuh bayimu?" Tanya Changmin.

"Johnny, Johnny yang membunuh bayiku. Dia mendorongku dari tangga dan membuatku kehilangan bayiku."

"Johnny? Dia yang melakukan itu? Benarkah itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun beralih pada Johnny. Johnny menggeleng. "Aniyo, aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu, aku mencintai Yuta tidak mungkin aku melakukan itu." Ucap Johnny mengelak.

"Bohong, kau melakukan itu, kau yang melakukannya. Kau tidak mencintaiku tapi kau terobesi padaku seperti Appa-mu pada Yixing Imo. Arrghh…" Jaehyun menghampiri Yuta dan memeluknya.

"Benarkah itu Johnny? Benarkah yang dikatakan Yuta?" Tanya Gong Min pada putranya. Johnny menunduk, ia tak bisa berbohong pada Appa-nya. ia hanya menunduk.

"OMO!" Jaejoong membekap mulutnya tak percaya. Kyuhyun terbelalak. Yunho menghela nafas berat dan Changmin hanya terdiam.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini? Wae? Wae?" Yuta menangis dalam pelukan Jaehyun. Johnny berlutut di depan Yuta. "Maafkan aku, maafkan aku Yuta. aku benar-benar mencintaimu, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, maafkan aku." Yuta masih terisak dipelukan Jaehyun. "Aku minta maaf Yuta." Johnny sujud di depan Yuta.

Yuta melihat kesungguhan Johnny untuk meminta maaf,"Sudah cukup, Bangunlah." Yuta meminta Johnny untuk bangun. Johnny pun menuruti perintah Yuta.

"K-Kau memaafkanku?" Yuta mengangguk pelan. "Semua sudah terjadi, bayiku juga tidak akan kembali padaku. Untuk apa terus menaruh dendam padamu."

"Terima kasih Yuta, terima kasih."

Taeyong pun memilih pergi daripada melihat Yuta pada akhirnya akan kembali lagi pada Johnny. Ia merasa kalau Yuta akan memaafkan Johnny dan kembali padanya.

"Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa kembali padamu, kau bisa mendapatkan orang yang lebih menyayangimu dan mencintaimu dan itu bukan aku, aku tidak bisa bersamamu. Kau terlalu baik untukku dan kau juga orang yang perhatian, kau berhak mendapat yang lebih baik dari kasih kau pernah menjadi bagian hidupku. Terima kasih."

"Yuta tolong beri satu kesempatan lagi. Kumohon." Johnny memegang tangan Yuta namun Yuta menggeleng. "Maaf aku tidak bisa kembali padamu sebagai tunanganmu tapi aku mau kembali padamu sebagai sahabat. Maaf Johnny." Yuta melepas pegangan tangan Johnny.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu, maafkan aku kalau aku selalu menyakitimu. Aku berharap aku adalah namja yang kau inginkan tapi inilah aku. Semoga kau beruntung dengan orang lain." Johnny membungkuk pada keluarga Jung dan pergi meninggalkannya. Gong Min meminta maaf pada keluarga Jung sebelum akhirnya menyusul Johnny.

Tinggalah keluarga Jung dan keluarga Wu yang ada di aula minus Taeyong. "T-Taeyong dimana?" Tanya Yuta mencari Taeyong.

"Dia sudah pergi." jawab Yixing singkat.

"P-Pergi kemana Imo? Pergi kemana? Aku ingin bicara dengannya? Aku ingin bertemu denganya. Aku ingin meluruskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi."

"Taeyong tidak butuh itu, dia hanya ingin yang terbaik bagimu meskipun dia harus berkorban dan dibenci keluargamu."

"Berkorban? Dibenci? Apa maksudnya Samchon? Apa maksudnya? Hyung jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi? Taeyong tidak pernah berselingkuh dengan Yeonhwa, anak Yeonhwa bukan anak Taeyong tapi dengan suaminya. Apa yang terjadi? kenapa ia bilang kalau dia berselingkuh, kenapa dia bilang begitu?"

"Karena Appa yang menginginkan hal itu."Changmin menatap tajam Jaehyun. Kyuhyun, Yunho dan Jaejoong gantian menatap Changmin dengan tatapan tidak percaya."

"Apa yang terjadi, jelaskan padaku. Jaehyun ceritakan semua yang terjadi. changmin kau boleh melakukan pembelaan kalau Jaehyun sudah selesai bercerita. Cepat!" Perintah Yunho sudah tidak sabar dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Maafkan aku Appa tapi kau lah yang menyuruh Taeyong meninggalkan Yuta agar Yuta mau sekolah ke Jepang. Kau ingin rencana pendidikanmu untuk Yuta tetap berjalan, kau melihat Yuta tidak mau pisah dengan Taeyong dan jalan satu-satunya adalah Taeyong harus memutuskan Yuta. Taeyong membuat dirinya dibenci oleh kita semua karena dia menghormatimu. Dia bisa saja menceritakan hal ini sejak awal tapi karena dia sangat menghormatimu sebagai pamannya, Taeyong merelakan dirinya dibenci Haraboji, Halmoni, Umma dan Yuta. tapi usahanya berhasil, karena Yuta akhirnya pergi ke Jepang dan menjadi pengacara pembela umum terbaik. Meskipun dia sakit tapi dia berusaha tetap tegar hingga saat ini."

"B-Benarkah A-appa?" Tanya Yuta tak percaya.

"Changmin, benarkah kau melakukan hal seperti itu pada putramu sendiri demi obsesimu?" Tanya Jaejoong tak percaya.

"Umma, ak-aku tidak melakukan hal seperti itu."

"Kau tidak bisa membohongi Umma, Min. OMO! Kepalaku.." Jaejoong terhuyung, Changmin berlarii menolong Umma-nya tapi Jaejoong menolak.

"Jangan sentuh Umma, Umma tidak memiliki putra sepertimu, gara-gara perbuatanmu, Umma kehilangan putra Umma, menantu Umma dan cucu Umma semua gara-gara dirimu dan obsesimu. Apa dulu Appa-mu memaksakan kehendaknya padamu? Apa dia pernah menyuruhmu melakukan sesuatu yang kau tidak suka. Tapi kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti itu pada putramu sendiri."

"Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Yuta, Umma. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuknya."

"Tapi bukan dengan menghancurkan hidup Yuta, Min." Kyuhyun terduduk lemas. Ia tak percaya suaminya melakukan perbuatan yang menurutnya sangat keterlaluan.

"Appa. Aku sangat menghormatimu, aku lakukan semua perintahmu tapi kenapa kau melakukan hal sekejam ini padaku. Taeyong adalah hidupku, saat dia meninggalkanku rasanya aku mau mati. Kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku kalau aku juga bisa berhasil disini tanpa harus ke Jepang, aku bisa membuktikan bahwa aku mampu meskipun aku berpacaran dengan Taeyong. kenapa kau tidak bisa percaya padaku?" Changmin hanya terdiam.

"kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya pada kami Xing, kenapa kau menyembunyikan ini dari Umma."

"Taeyong meminta kami merahasiakan hal ini, dia menghormati Changmin hyung sebagai pamannya. Ku kira Umma mengerti sifat Taeyong tapi kemarahan kalian menutupi mata hati kalian. kalianlah yang lebih lama bersama Taeyong, kenapa kalian tidak mengerti tentangnya juga."

"Maafkan kami Xing, maafkan Umma."

"Aku mengerti posisi kalian. kami tidak pernah menaruh dendam pada kalian meskipun kalian membenci kami tapi kami tidak akan membenci kalian." Jaejoong berjalan menghampiri Yixing dan memeluknya. Ia menangis bahagia setelah menyelesaikan kesalahpahamannya pada keluarga Yixing. Kris tersenyum melihat Yixing sudah kembali akur dengan Jaejoong. "Umma merindukamu Xing, Umma merindukan Taeyong dan si kembar."

"AKu juga Umma, aku juga merindukan Umma."

"Kalau begitu, biar mereka selesaikan urusan mereka. Umma ingin bertemu dengan cucu kembar Umma."

"Nde Umma."

"Ayo Kris." Jaejoong mengajak Kris dan Yixing meninggalkan aula. Tersisa Yunho, Changmin, Kyuhyun, Jaehyun dan Yuta.

"Changmin, Appa kecewa padamu."

"Maafkan aku Appa, maafkan aku. Aku melakukan ini karena aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Yuta."

"Membuat putramu sendiri menderita bukanlah suatu perbuatan yang baik dari seorang ayah. Membuat kita membenci orang yang seharusnya tidak kita benci, Appa kecewa padamu." Yunho ikut-ikutan meninggalkan Chang-Kyu,Jae-Yu.

"Maafkan aku Appa, tapi aku ingin mengatakan satu hal padamu, aku menolak perjodohan dnegan keluarga Hwang. Aku sudah memiliki orang yang aku cintai."

"Apa?" Tanya Changmin tak percaya. Jaehyun mengangguk , "Keluarlah!" teriak Jaehyun pada seseorang. Dan tak lama kemudian seorang namja keluar dari belakang panggung. Namja itu berjalan pelan menuju arah Keluarga Jung sambil menunduk.

Jaehyun menariknya agar mendekat padanya dan menggenggam tangannya."Perkenalkan,namanya adalah Doyoung. Dia salah satu pegawai di Jung Corp. kami sudah menjalin hubungan selama 3tahun. Maafkan aku Appa."

"Kau memilih namja miskin ini?"

"Maaf Appa, ini adalah pilihanku. Appa boleh membenciku, membuangku dari keluarga tapi aku akan mempertahankan cintaku padanya. Umma maafkan aku." Kyuhyun menegakkan kepala Doyoung. "Maafkan aku Presdir, maafkan aku istri Presdir, a-aku minta maaf." Doyoung meminta maaf.

"Kenapa minta maaf? Aku senang akhirnya Jaehyun mendapatkan pasangannya. Pilihan Jaehyun selalu benar, tolong jaga dia ya."

"Nde-nde." Doyoung membungkuk.

"Berani kau menolak perjodohan dnegan keluarga Hwang, kau bukan putraku lagi."

"CHANGMIN!"seru Kyuhyun marah.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah, aku tidak mau berakhir seperti Yuta dan Taeyong, Appa boleh mengaturku dalam semua hal tapi tidak untuk cintaku. Permisi." Jaehyun membungkuk memberi hormat dan pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Jaehyun, Jaehyun." Panggil Kyuhyun tapi Jaehyun tetap berlalu. "Lihat sekarang, anakmu meninggalkanmu sekarang karena keras kepalamu itu. Apalagi sekarang? Kau mau memisahkan Taeyong dan Yuta lagi?"

"Appa, tolong jangan pisahkan kami lagi, aku mederita selama ini. Kebahagiaanku hanya pada Taeyong. Kumohon Appa…" mohon Yuta.

"Min, jangan larang mereka, sudah cukup kau pisahkan Yuta dari Taeyong 5 tahun lalu, sekarang biarkan dia bebas menentukan jalannya."

"Kyu,aku melakukan ini demi kebahagiaan anak kita."

"Kebahagiaan? Dimana letak kebahagiaan itu? Kau hanya akan menambah penderitannya saja jika kau memisahkan mereka berdua. Entah Jaehyun atau Yuta. Changmin yang kunikahi bukan seperti ini, Changmin yang kunikahi sangat menyayangiku dan anakku bukan Changmin yang mementingkan kepentingan peribadinya."

"Appa.. kumohon.." Yuta berlutut memohon pada Changmin. Changmin menghela nafas berat, akhirnya, "Baiklah kalau itu bisa membuatmu bahagia, kejar Taeyong." Yuta tersenyum bahagia, ia memeluk Appa-nya dan mengucapkan terima kasih, setelah itu ia memeluk Kyuhyun dan meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk mencari Taeyong.

"Percayalah, mereka akan menemukan kebahagiannya dengan cara masing-masing." Kyuhyun mencium pipi Changmin. Changmin akhirnya membuka hatinya untuk merelakan kedua putranya bahagia dengan cara masing-masing.

.

.

Yuta menelpon Yixing dan mencari tahu keberadaan Taeyong setelah mendapat jawaban, ia mencari taksi dan pergi ke tempat yang dituju.

Vila Rainbow, vila yang dibuat Taeyong untuk Yuta 3 tahun lalu. butuh waktu 30 menit untuk sampai di tempat itu. Setelah sampai di alamat itu, Yuta terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat, vila itu sangat indah menurutnya. Yuta berjalan pelan sambil menikmati pemandangan itu, ia pun masuk ke rumah dan mencari Taeyong. setelah mencari beberapa saat, ia menemukan Taeyong berdiri sambil melihat danau yang terhampar di depannya, agaknya ia terlalu serius hingga ia tak menyadari kedatangan Yuta.

Yuta berjalan pelan dan memeluknya dari belakang. GREP! Taeyong terkejut ia menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Yuta menempel di punggungnya.

"Y-yuta apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku ingin bersamamu, aku tidak ingin kau pergi lagi dariku."

"Apa maksudmu? Bagaimana dengan Johnny? Dia tunanganmu. Pulanglah Yuta."

"Aku tidak mau, aku mau disini bersamamu." Yuta semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Taeyong. "Aku mencintamu Taeyong."

"A-aku tidak mencintaimu lagi Yuta. kau tahu aku sudah bersama Yeonhwa."

"Andwee,aku sudah tahu semuanya, aku sudah mengetahui semuanya, kau masih mencintaiku, sama seperti yang ku rasakan."

"A-a-apa maksudmu?"

"Kau berbohong padaku, kau tidak pernah berselingkuh dariku, kau tidak pernah berselingkuh dengan Yeonhwa, aku sudah tahu semua. Semua karena Appa, dia yang menyuruhmu melakukan hal ini padaku. Aku sudah tahu semua, jangan mengelak lagi."

Taeyong melepas pelukan Yuta dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Yuta. "K-kau sudah tahu semua?"

"Nde, aku tahu semua. Kita sama-sama menderita dalam hal ini. Aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku, gelang itu buktinya, kau masih memakainya sampai saat ini, itu membuktikan bahwa kau memang masih mencintaiku."

"Yuta.."

"Taeyong, kenapa kau tidak bicara denganku? Kenapa kau mengambil keputusan sendiri? Kalau kau bicara denganku,semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Jika kau memintaku untuk sekolah ke Jepang, aku akan pertimbangkan, meskipun berat untuk menjalani hubungan jarak jauh tapi kau tidak perlu mengorbankan dirimu sampai seperti ini."

"Yuta maafkan aku. Aku melakukan ini karena Changmin Samchon memohon padaku. Ia sudah merencanakan masa depanmu sudah sejak lama, aku tidak mau menjadi penghalang rencana Samchon. Aku tahu kau pasti akan terluka dan membenciku tapi hanya itu cara satu-satunya agar kau focus pada masa depanmu dan buktinya kau berhasil lulus S3 dan menjadi pembela umum terbaik diusia yang sangat muda."

"Aku menderita kehilangan dirimu, aku sakit terus memikirkanmu. Kumohon kali ini jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu lagi." Yuta menangis saat memohon pada Taeyong, Taeyong pun tak bisa menahan tangisnya, ia memeluk Yuta erat, saling menyalurkan kebahagiaan dan kerinduan yang selama ini mereka tahan.

Taeyong melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah Yuta. "Aku takut berjanji padamu tapi aku akan melakukan hal yang terbaik untukmu."Yuta mengangguk.

Taeyong mencium bibir Yuta dengan penuh kelembutan. Lama-kelamaan ciuman mereka berubah panas, mereka saling beradu lidah. Ditengah 'pertarungan lidah' yang mereka lakukan, mereka saling melucuti kemeja masing-masing, setelah mereka full naked, Taeyong mendorong Yuta dan menjatuhkannya ke bed. Wajah Yuta memerah, entah karena malu atau terlalu berciuman tapi tak mengurungkan niat mereka untuk berbagi kehangatan malam itu.

"I miss u so badly Yuta." ucap Taeyong. Yuta mengangguk lemah. Taeyong kembali menindih Yuta dan menciumnya. "I'm yours, now and forever." Ucap Yuta pasrah.

Malam itu mereka menghabiskan malam panas berdua, berbagi kehangatan dimalam yang dingin. Yuta mencengkram spreinya erat setelah Taeyong mengeluarkan cairannya kedalam milik Yuta. Mereka terkulai lemas setelah beberapa jam melakukan aktivitas panas. "Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi." Mohon Yuta. Taeyonng mengangguk, ia mencium Yuta lagi sebagai jawabannya.

**SECOND CHANCE**

Seorang namja berjalan menuju bagian check in untuk melakukan pemeriksaan sebelum masuk ke pesawat. Saat ia hampir sampai tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilnya. "Johnny.." panggil Taeyong. namja itu adalah Johnny. Johnny berhenti dan berbalik, ia melihat Taeyong datang sendiri. Taeyong menghampiri Johnny.

"Kau mau pergi sekarang?"

"Iya, Appa-ku sudah menungguku di Praha. Aku harus kembali untuk mulai bekerja di perusahaan."

"Maafkan aku."

"Untuk apa? Harusnya aku yang minta maaf, seharusnya aku sudah sadar sejak lama kalau Yuta hanya mencintaimu tapi aku memaksanya untuk bersamaku."

"Kau namja yang baik Johnny, aku yakin kau pasti menemukan seseorang yang akan mencintaimu dengan tulus."

"Aku harap begitu. " terdengar pengumuman bahwa pesawat Korea-Praha akan segera berangkat. "Aku pergi, jaga Yuta. kalau kau berani meyakitinya, aku tidak akan segan-segan menghajarmu dan membawa Yuta ke Praha dan menjadikannya istriku."

"Nde, I promise." Taeyong dan Johnny saling berpelukan. Johnny melambai pada Taeyong sebelum Check In. Setelah itu Johnny pun pergi meninggalkan Korea menuju Praha.

.

Johnny duduk sambil menonton film di laptopnya, tiba-tiba seorang yeoja mendekatinya dan bertanya padanya. "OMO! Namja ini? Dia yang membuat Hyesung berpisah dengan Woori. Apa yang dia katakan pada Woori? Aduh aku belum nonton episode ini lagi." Yeoja itu terlihat heboh sendiri tanpa memperhatikan kalau si pemilik laptop agak terganggu olehnya. Johnny melepas headsetnya dan memberikannya pada yeoja itu.

"Untukku?" Johnny mengangguk. "Gomawo. Kau juga suka drama ini rupanya. Kenalkan, aku Lami, kau?" Yeoja yang bernama Lami itu mengulurkan tangan pada Johnny, tiba-tiba Johnny teringat sesuatu kejadian yang dulu pernah dia alami sebelumnya, Johnny tersenyum dan kemudian membalasnya, "Johnny."

.

.

**1 Tahun kemudian**,

Jaehyun dan Doyoung berkencan di taman. Kali ini mereka tidak sembunyi-sembunyi untuk pegangan tangan. Mereka sudah mendapat restu dari Changmin dan keluarga besar Jung. Doyoung memakan eskrimnya dengan lahap.

"Pelan-pelan makannya. Kau ini seperti belum pernah makan eskrim saja."

"AKu sangat lapar."

"Kau ini seperti Yuta saat dia hamil dulu."

"Jinjja?"

"Nde, nafsu makannya sangat banyak dan dia suka sekali es krim." Doyoung memberikan amplop pada Jaehyun. "Apa ini?"

"Baca saja. sepertinya Presdir akan segera memecatku karena hal ini." Ucap Doyoung dengan nada serius

"A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Jaehyun panic, wajahnya berubah serius. Jaehyun buru-buru membuka amplop itu dan membacanya. Jaehyun terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat, wajahnya yang semula tegang berubah sumringah.

"K-Kau tidak bohong? Ini benar?" Doyoung mengangguk imut.

"Aaaarrgghhh terima kasih Chagii, sebentar lagi aku jadi ayah." Ucap Jaehyun senang, ia memeluk Doyoung erat dan menciumnya.

"Sepertinya, Presdir benar-benar akan memecatku."

"Iya Appa akan memecatmu dan menyuruhmu dirumah untuk mengurus anak kita nanti. Love You baby." Jaehyun benar-benar bahagia saat ini karena sebentar lagi dia akan jadi seorang ayah.

.

.

"Ah ini buatku saja Anson. Kau kan suka vanilla, ini kan cokelat, kesukaanku" ujar Zhuyi pada Anson adiknya.

"Tidak mau, aku yang ini, kau yang itu saja hyung. Aku juga suka cokelat." Anson tak mau kalah.

"Aku tidak mau. Nanti aku bilang Taeyong hyung lo." Zhuyi masih tak mau kalah. Mereka berebut eskrim cokelat dan vanilla.

TRING! Pintu kafe terbuka, Seorang namja cantik masuk ke dalam café, "Permisi.. apa kafe hari ini buka?" Tanya namja itu. Anson dan Zhuyi buru-buru menoleh kearah pintu.

"Yuta hyung…" Anson dan Zhuyi buru-buru turun dari kursi dan menghampiri Yuta.

"Anson, Zhuyi…" Yuta berjongkok dan merentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk si kembar. GREP! Anson dan Zhuyi menghambur ke pelukan Yuta. "Kalian semakin besar ya."

"Hyung bawa apa? Apa hyung bawa mainan?" Tanya Zhuyi.

"Eum bawa tidak ya?" Yuta memasang pose berpikir.

"Hyung tidak bawa?" Tanya Zhuyi sedih. Yuta tersenyum, ia mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya dan diberikan pada si kembar.

"Wahh hot wheels keluaran terbaru. Terima kasih hyung." Seru Anson. Yuta mengacak rambut keduanya. "kalau bermain jangan berebut ya."

"Nde hyung. Ayo Anson kita main." Ajak Zhuyi. Zhuyi menarik Anson dan mengajaknya main. Yuta pun berdiri, "Maaf tapi hari ini kafe tutup." Ujar seseorang dari dapur yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Taeyong. Taeyong memakai celemek, ia baru saja selesai masak.

Yuta berbalik, ia tersenyum pada Taeyong. "Tapi ada pengecualian untuk pelanggan cantikku ini." Taeyong menggoda merentangkan tangannya untuk Yuta, Yuta berlari kearahnya dan menyambut pelukan Taeyong.

.

.

Taeyong dan Yuta duduk bersama menikmati pemandangan membuka percakapan, "Baby,bulan depan aku Tour di L.A dan juga ada pekerjaan disana."

"Benarkah? berapa lama?"

"Mungkin 1 bulan."

"Lama sekali, aku tidak bisa menyusulmu, pekerjaanku banyak. Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu."

"Kau tenang saja, setiap hari aku akan menghubungimu."

"Dengan siapa kau pergi?"

"Dengan Hansol lah memang siapa lagi?"

"Apa Noona dancer yang genit itu ikut?"

"Noona dancer genit?"

"Choi Yu Hera."

"Ikut dia kan tim dance-ku."

"Tidak boleh, bisa-bisa kalian selingkuh nanti, aku tidak mau." Yuta marah pada Taeyong, ia memunggungi Taeyong tanda kalau dia sedang sebal dan marah.

"Baby, aku tidak mungkin selingkuh, meskipun ada ratusan yeoja cantik yang ada di depanku." Yuta menutup kedua telinga dengan tangan sambil memejamkan mata, "la-la-la, aku tidak dengar..." Taeyong membalikkan tubuh Yuta dan membuat mereka saling berhadapan. "Jung Yuta, buka matamu atau aku akan benar-benar selingkuh." Yuta sontak membuka matanya."Ya kau benar-benar akan selingkuh, kubunuh kau."

Taeyong tertawa mendendengar ancaman Yuta. "Tunggu sebentar, aku punya hadiah untukmu." Taeyong mengambil sesuatu dari jasnya. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menunjukkannya pada Yuta.

"Pilihlah, kanan atau kiri?" Yuta mengerutkan dahinya. "Ayo pilih, waktumu tidak banyak." Yuta menunjuk tangan kanan. Taeyong tersenyum, ia membuka tangan kanannya, terlihat sebuah cincin yang begitu indah dari tangan Taeyong. Yuta terkejut melihatnya.

"Aku mungkin tak bisa menjanjikan hal-hal indah padamu tapi aku akan melakukan hal terbaik yang aku bisa untukmu. Menikahlah denganku, Jung Yuta." Yuta mengangguk sambil tersnyum. Taeyong langsung menyematkan cincin ke jari Yuta. "Apa kau percaya padaku sekarang?" Yuta mengangguk lagi, ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa, ia benar-benar speechless saat ini.

**SECOND CHANCE**

Keluarga Jung [Yun-Jae, Chang-Kyu, Jae-Yu], keluarga Wu [Kris-Yixing-Taeyong-Anson-Zhuyi], keluarga Lee [Donghae-Eunhyuk] dan Doyoung pergi piknik. Mereka pergi ke vila di gunung Halasan. Mereka mengadakan pesta barbeku dan pesta bujang untuk pernikahan Jaehyun dan Doyoung.

Taeyong menyalakan kembang api untuk menambah semarak piknik mereka. Kembang apiya begitu indah, Taeyong memeluk Yuta dari belakang. Keduanya tersenyum sumringah sambil melihat kembang api. "Yang bisa aku lakukan saat ini adalah mencintai Yuta sepenuh hatiku." Bisik Taeyong pda Yuta. Yuta tersenyum.

"Kris, aku hamil lagi." Ucap Yixing pada Kris. Kris yang saat itu sedang minum cola mendadak mennyemburkannya. Mereka semua mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kris. "MWO!"ucap Kris terkejut.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Berapa bulan?"

"6 Minggu.."

"HA!" mereka semua berseru Karena terkejut mendengar kehamilan Yixing. para Uke menghampiri Yixing dan mengucapkan selamat.

"Sebenarnya, aku juga." Tambah Kyuhyun.

"MWO!" seru Changmin. Ia mendadak pingsan. "Eh, Min, Changmin/Appa/..." Yunho dan Jaehyun menolong Changmin. Kyuhyun terkejut melihat Changmin pingsan. "Loh kok pingsan?" Tanya Kyuhyun sebal. Mereka semua tertawa.

Yuta bahagia mendengar kehamilan Kyuhyun dan Yixing, tapi hatinya terselip sedih saat mengingat anaknya dulu. Taeyong memeluknya dari belakang, "Jangan sedih, nanti pasti kau akan hamil lagi." Taeyong mengelus perut Yuta.

"Nde, gomawo." Mereka kembali menikmati kembang api dan berharap semoga kebahagiaan itu akan terus ada untuk keluarga mereka.

**END**

**Akhirnya selesai, hutang lunas, maaf kalo banyak typo. Author akan hiatus satu bulan coz author pul-kam. hehehe, semoga kalian sabar menunggu karya ku yang lain. terima kasih untuk kalian yang setia gak bisa aku sebut satu persatu. kalian semua 'the best' yang ngasih aku semangat. terima kasih #deepbow**


End file.
